


Adeline's Choice

by ThePiesEndure



Series: The Guild Universe [3]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Fanfiction - Fandom, Simple Plan
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Master and slave universe, SP slaveverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 174,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a singer in a band. She was his slave. Love was never meant to be in the mix. But life was never meant to be simple and so the two of them fell. And fell hard.</p><p>Previously titled:  You Don't Mean Anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The slave market

_** ** _

_**Saturday June 2nd, 2007** _

_****  
Laval, Montreal  
  
Annual Slave Market  
  
Noon_  
  
In Laval, the slave markets are the one place you don’t expect to see a pop-punk band. However, Pierre Bouvier was not one of those men who particularly cared what people thought. He insisted that Simple Plan get a place on the bill at the annual slave markets, because his older brother, Jonathan, was on the board of the Guild of Dominants and Submissives.  
  
Of course, he had his own motives for wanting to be on site. At 28 he was feeling disillusioned. Pierre had to have something in his life, other than his band, that he could control. Because, in truth he really couldn’t control what happened in the band.  
  
Success in the music industry depended on public demand, and often on record sales. He wanted something that he could take complete control of. Purchasing a slave seemed like the best way to gain that control.  
  
He didn’t know what the others thought; well he knew that Chuck would approve of his decision. But, how the others would feel about it was something he hadn’t really stopped to think about. Probably because he felt that it wouldn’t matter. They were like brothers to him and he figured they would support him, regardless. It wouldn’t matter if he did the most horrendous, outrageous thing, they’d stick by him.  
  
Currently, Pierre, Sebastien, Jeff and David were setting their levels for the afternoon gig. It was an extremely hot day; all four guys had towels hanging over their shoulders, which they used to wipe the sweat from their face and hands.  
  
“Damn…is it just me…or is it too fucking hot to play?”  
  
Pierre stood in the middle of the stage, attempting to set the levels on his acoustic. His fingers slipped on the tuning pegs and he was beginning to get frustrated. David wasn’t helping matters, tossing picks at Sebastien whilst the guitarist was splashing water at Jeff.  
  
“Desrosiers, will you stop that? It’s fucking annoying,” Pierre growled as he finally managed to turn the pegs, using the towel for leverage.  
  
David blinked. “I’m not bothering you, Bouvier. Just set your levels.”  
  
“You two are bothering me,” Jeff smirked as he tried to protect his electric guitar from Seb’s attack.  
  
David laughed.  
  
Pierre snorted as he strummed a few chords, a frown passing across his face. “Right. I’m done.” He set his acoustic down on its stand. “I’m going for a walk. See ya later.”  
  
He jumped down from the stage and wandered away leaving the rest of the band to bicker amicably amongst themselves. He passed Chuck at the catering tent.  
  
“Hey, Pierre!”  
  
Pierre glanced back as Chuck joined him, bottle of water in hand.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Where’re you off to?”  
  
Pierre shrugged. “Going to see what’s on offer…”  
  
His friend lifted an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you were interested.”  
  
Gripping the hem of his black shirt, Pierre grinned crookedly. “You learn something new every day.”  
  
“Guess so…” Chuck rubbed his chin. “Well, just be back in time for our set.”  
  
Pierre nodded. “No worries.” He stood for a moment and watched as his friend walked back toward the stage; then he turned on his heel and headed for the main market.  
  
Jason De La Fontaine crouched by the small pen where his slave cowered in the back section. She huddled beneath the blanket cover, hiding from the sun. Her soft blue eyes stared out at the busy marketplace, fear shining in their depths.  
  
Long, dirty hair fell in a knotted mass over her face. Yet, through the dirt, and beneath the shabby rags that barely concealed her slim figure, she was still beautiful. Jason knew that he could get a very good price for her.  
  
He’d already had several prospective buyers. Except he had made the mistake of giving them the real reason for why he wanted to get rid of her. She was constantly attempting escapes. Was disobedient, refused to do what she was told.  
  
As soon as the buyers had heard this, they baulked and left, obviously to find a less difficult purchase. Still, Jason held out hope that he would find someone who would take her out of his hands.  
  
He stood up and cast his gaze over the stands close to him noticing a man, probably in his late twenties, browsing a nearby stall. He wasn’t the type of man Jason was used to seeing at the slave markets. Dressed casually in denim jeans and a black T-shirt he appeared to be better suited to a rock concert venue. Still it took all sorts to buy and sell slaves.  
  
He observed the man as he moved through the stalls. Shaggy dark hair cast shadows across a strong face. Dark eyes were staring critically upon the slaves at each of the stalls. However, they didn’t appear to appeal to the man as he moved on, approaching Jason’s marquee.  
  
“Hey…what have you got here?” The man had a surprisingly light tone for someone who seemed so serious. Jason smiled grimly, pulling back the blanket on the pen. The man crouched down, pushing his hair from his eyes, leaning one arm against the cage. The girl shivered and lowered her eyes as he swept cool eyes over her.  
  
Jason slumped on his camp chair and watched the man, realising he had seen him somewhere before.  
  
Clearing his throat, he got his attention. “Um…you look familiar. Have I seen you before?”  
  
The man glanced at him, deep brown eyes narrowed. “Probably. I’m in a band.”  
  
Jason scratched his cheek. “You famous?”  
  
He smirked. “I guess we’ve done okay. Name’s Pierre Bouvier.” He held his hand out.  
  
Jason grasped it firmly. “Frontman of Simple Plan?”  
  
Pierre laughed. “I prefer not being recognised as such. I’m just the lead singer. Nothing special.”  
  
“Pretty important though. I always say it’s the singer who holds the band together.”  
  
Pierre snorted. “I’d have to disagree. I’d say Chuck, our drummer, is who keeps the band together.” He frowned and glanced at the slave. “I don’t have any real control in the band…not really…sure I write the lyrics and all. But I need something more.”  
  
Jason lifted an eyebrow. “Is that why you’re down here?”  
  
“Yeah. So, tell me. She yours?” He jerked his chin at the girl in the pen. “I wouldn’t sell her myself…had problems?”  
  
Jason blinked at his bluntness. “I wouldn’t exactly say that…”  
  
Pierre chuckled. “Don’t tell me. She keeps trying to escape and won’t obey you. Right?”  
  
Jason just stared at him, too stunned to respond.  
  
“Heh, don’t look so shocked. I hear things from my brother. Have you heard of him? Jon Bouvier.”  
  
Jason rubbed at his face. “ _Oui_ , I have. He sits on the Guild council.”  
  
Pierre smiled then looked at her again. “What’s her name?”  
  
“I call her, Margarite. It’s not her real name, but that’s not important.”  
  
Pierre nodded absently as he examined her through the mesh of the pen.  
  
Jason swallowed hard, sensing instinctively that this man could possibly be a buyer. “Do you want a closer examination?”  
  
Pierre frowned, thinking for a moment, casting a glance at his watch. “Hmmm, I have time…we don’t play for another half hour.”  
  
“Oh? SP’s playing a set here?”  
  
Pierre grinned. “Yeah, you should come.”  
  
“Sure…I’ll let you have a look at her, then I’ll close up shop for awhile and come to your set.”  
  
“Sounds good to me.” Pierre stood, taking a step back. Jason bent down to unlock the pen. Margarite watched him warily.  
  
“C’mon girl, get out of there.”  
  
She shook her head a defiant glint in her eyes. She didn’t say a word. Jason cast an apologetic look toward Pierre.  
  
He just shrugged. “Drag her out. She’s a slave, man. Make her come out of there.”  
  
Jason rolled his eyes. But he took his advice and reached in to grab her by her hair, hauling her from the cage. She yelled and clawed at him, gouging deep scratches into his arms. He slapped her hard across the face. She whimpered and fell limp in his grip.  
  
He lifted her up onto the wooden table he’d set up next to the pen. Pressing her down on her back, Jason seized her wrists and held them above her head.  
  
Pierre stepped toward the table and looked down at her. She didn’t avert her gaze, instead choosing to stare him directly in the face.  
  
Pierre clucked his tongue disapprovingly. “No wonder he wants to get rid of you…” He reached down and rubbed his palm along her left shin. “Don’t look at me.” His voice was a low dangerous growl.  
  
Margarite turned her head to the side and took a deep shuddering breath. Jason raised his eyebrows.  
  
Pierre glanced at him. “Hmmm?”  
  
“She just…” Jason shook his head. “Never mind.”  
  
Pierre flicked his eyes back down to the girl on the table, letting his gaze slowly travel up her slender figure. His gaze lingered on her small, pert breasts. The nipples were stiff even in the heat. He continued trailing his eyes along her body, to her face.  
  
She was straining to hold still, the firm muscles of her lean body, quivering. She reminded him of a greyhound he had seen at the tracks as a kid. That dog had been straining under the hand of its trainer, itching to run. Just as she was obviously wanting to get away.  
  
He kept his hand on her shin, slowly stroking. Margarite whimpered, and moved her leg. Pierre grabbed it and pinned it down, digging his fingers into her tender flesh. She let out a small whine. But let it lie still.  
  
“Good girl,” Pierre whispered, relaxing his grip and once again stroking her limb.  
  
Jason blinked and took a step back wondering if he let go of her wrists she wouldn’t try to get away.  
  
He glanced at Pierre who smirked. “She won’t go anywhere, dude…”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“If she does, you can hold me entirely responsible," Pierre assured him.  
  
Jason nodded and let go of her arms. Margarite trembled and flicked her eyes at the two men, then something flashed in her eyes, and she twisted her body trying to get away. Jason didn’t do anything, instead waiting to see what Pierre would do.  
  
He didn’t move letting her roll off the table, scramble to her feet and attempt to make a dash for it. At the last second, he swung around, stooped low, grabbed her right leg at the back of her knee, and wrenched her off her feet. She sprawled across the ground at his feet.  
  
“Get up.” Pierre hooked his fingers into the rags and dragged her to her feet. She was shaking, tears trickling down her face. He pushed her against the table and leaned close. “That was stupid.”  
  
She whimpered. “I…I’m sorry, sir…” Her voice was thin, afraid.  
  
Pierre stared down at her, expression severe. “You’d better be sorry,” he whispered warningly. Then he released her and stepped back casting his eyes at Jason. “How much do you want for her?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Pierre chuckled, raking his fingers through his hair. "How much?”  
  
“You want her?” Jason squinted at him curiously. “You hardly had much of a look.”  
  
Rubbing at his cheek, Pierre glanced up at the sky, not answering the question straight away. “I think I’m sunburned…my cheeks feel like they’re red…” He muttered absently. The other man didn’t have a response to that, so he just waited. Pierre sighed and eventually turned his gaze back to Jason. “How much. I’m willing to pay any price.”  
  
“You’re serious?”  
  
“ _Oui_. It’s obvious she needs to be taught her place.”  
  
“And you think you’re the one to do it?”  
  
Pierre shrugged, casually. “I’ll give it a whirl. You obviously want to get rid of her.”  
  
“That’s true.”  
  
“So, how much?”  
  
Jason took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.  
  
Margarite, who had remained silent throughout the exchange, suddenly blurted out, interrupting the flow of discussion. “No…don’t sell me to him…please…” She crumpled at Jason’s feet, grabbing the leg of his jeans and staring up imploringly at him.  
  
He glared down at her coldly. “I’ll do what I want with you. You are a slave. Don’t ever forget that.”  
  
“No…please…” She sobbed, desperately.  
  
Pierre frowned, wondering at her fear. He looked questioningly at Jason.  
  
“I have no idea why she doesn’t want me to sell her to you…she wasn’t like this with any of the other prospective buyers.”  
  
Pierre scratched his jaw. “It’s not like I’m all that scary either…I mean…being in a band…I can’t afford to be scary. The band would lose its fans.”  
  
Jason laughed. “That’d be unfortunate.”  
  
“Yeah, I read on fan sites…I’m apparently, a very nice, cute, funny guy. With not a mean bone in my body.” Pierre sighed and looked at the slave who was on the ground, crying. “She probably just doesn’t want to leave you.”  
  
“Most likely. But I’m not giving her a choice. You want her?”  
  
“Like I said, how much do you want for her?”  
  
“$3000.”  
  
Pierre cocked an eyebrow. “I’ll give you $2500.”  
  
Jason blinked, then stuck out his hand. “Done.”  
  
They shook hands. Then he turned and grabbed Margarite firmly by the arm, pushing her back into the cage. Taking a sign, he stuck it across the door: SOLD.  
  
Locking the cage, he swung back to face Pierre. “Guess you gotta get to your set?”  
  
“ _Merde_.” Pierre glanced at his watch. “I’d better go…otherwise Chuck’ll rip me a new one…I’ll come back here after.”  
  
Casting a long glance at the girl in cage, where she was huddled in the corner sobbing uncontrollably, Pierre smiled faintly then turned on his heel and headed back to the stage.


	2. Let's do this

_** ** _

_**1:30 PM**_  
  
Jason pushed through the crowd milling around the front of the stage. The band was having technical issues and had to halt after the first song. Pierre was at the front of the stage, electric guitar slung over his right shoulder, examining his microphone. His brow was furrowed in concentration.  
  
Jason noticed some girls standing on the ground in front trying to get his attention; waving album covers up at him, obviously wanting autographs. He watched as Pierre smiled at them.  
  
“Gimme a sec, girls…just gotta fix my mike…”  
  
The girls just continued to wave at him. Pierre smirked and shook his head at them. The girls pouted at him and he laughed gently.  
  
Leaving the microphone on its stand, Pierre sank down on his haunches and reached out to let the girls hug him, and hand him their album covers. Holding his guitar to one side, propped against his right thigh, he pulled a Sharpie from his back pocket and swiftly scrawled his signature.  
  
“There ya go girls. Enjoy the show,” Pierre winked down at them, and straightened.  
  
Jason flicked his eyes across the rest of the crowd; most of it was made up of free-women. He wondered then why Pierre would have need of a slave. There were so many girls out there who would do anything to sleep with him.  
  
Then he remembered what Pierre had told him. It was a control issue. In a way that made perfect sense: Guy in a band, all those girls wanting him. They end up controlling the situation. Having a slave would eliminate his lack of control. And it didn’t mean he couldn’t have one night flings with girl-fans.  
  
Jason continued to observe the Simple Plan vocalist as he paced the front of the stage, waiting for the rest of the band to reset their levels. He handed his guitar to one of the technicians then padded to the front of the stage and took his microphone off its stand.  
  
There was no hint of the stern ‘slave-master’ in Pierre as he fronted the band. His dark eyes sparkled excitedly; his mouth was spread in a broad grin. His cheeks were pink, slightly chubby. He bounced on the balls of his shoes calling out to the crowd, getting them hyped as the technician finally gave the all clear.  
  
“Let’s DO THIS! Everyone jump with me!” Pierre jumped up and down, microphone in one hand, other arm thrust up in the air. As he moved, he glanced back toward the drummer, Chuck, who was tapping in the first song.  
  
“You all know this song! Sing with us -” Pierre motioned to the crowd as he launched into a rousing rendition of  _Shut Up._  
  
Jason tapped with his foot, half-heartedly singing along as the band continued to play all the hits from their first two albums, and several funny covers.  
  
Throughout the set, he kept his eyes glued to the lead singer. Pierre exuded a confidence and happiness that he very rarely saw in a person. Here was a man that enjoyed what he was doing, enjoyed performing for a crowd of people who in turn obviously loved the band.  
  
Yet, Jason sensed something else moving beneath the surface of the man’s charming exterior, something almost sinister. He couldn’t pin it down, but he knew that it really didn’t matter. Whatever it was, it would at least help him in handling a slave.  
  
Jason understood that to purchase, and then really own a slave, one had to be cruel at times. And, in Pierre Bouvier’s case, there were signs, unclear perhaps but they were there, of a man who could possibly be extremely merciless. If the need should arise.  
  
Still at the current time, none of that was obvious as Pierre thrust his arms out to the crowd beckoning to them to scream for him. Jason couldn’t help but oblige.  
  
Pierre saw him and winked before turning with his back to the crowd and ribbing Chuck about his drumming. “What the hell was that, Comeau?”  
  
David called out. “Sounds like he drank a bit too much last night!”  
  
Chuck tapped his crash cymbal. “I don’t drink, David.”  
  
Pierre laughed and swung back to the crowd. “Everyone raise their hands if they think Chuck is drunk!”  
  
Jason smirked shaking his head to himself. No one raised their hands. Pierre pretended to pout. The two girls at the front of the stage held up their hands.  
  
He laughed and pointed to them. “Hey, Chuck! They think you’re drunk…”  
  
Chuck rolled his eyes. “Get on with it, Bouvier!”  
  
“Right, of course…” Pierre paced the length of the stage, eyes narrowed slightly. “You know why people come to these markets? To buy and sell…d’ya know what they buy and sell here? Yeah…you…” He pointed at a young man standing near the stage. “Do you know?”  
  
The man looked blankly up at Pierre.  
  
“No? Well, I’ll tell you. Slaves. This is a slave market…I guess you could say I’m trying to make a segway here…but we haven’t written any songs about that…so instead…we’ll sing this next song… _Me Against the World_!”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“…thankyou! Come to our shows!”  
  
Pierre jumped off the stage, switching off his microphone, smirking as Chuck stole his only chance to actually speak to the crowd. Shaking his head, he made his way through the crowd, deliberately taking care to acknowledge the fans, smiling and giving quick hugs, posing for photos. However, he wasn’t going to let the crowd hold onto him for too long.  
  
Jason stood beneath the shade of a tree marking the entrance to the main market and Pierre was making his way directly toward him. As he was about to get to him one of the girls from the front of the stage jumped in front of him. She was a brunette, with bright blue eyes, large breasts and a predatory grin on her lips.  
  
“Hey…”  
  
Pierre blinked, his lips drawn together in a tight smile. “Hey…I’m kinda busy…”  
  
The girl pouted. He knew exactly why she had stopped him. Girls like her wanted one thing from a guy like him. A roll in the sack, a good time. Pierre didn’t want that, not then at least.  
  
“Look, I have to do a few things…you sticking around?”  
  
The girl nodded emphatically, dark ringlets bouncing on her forehead.  
  
“Aight…you know where our bus is?”  
  
“Yeah…” she sounded breathless.  
  
Pierre snorted inwardly. “Meet me outside the bus at…10 PM…okay? You’ll still be here?”  
  
The girl nodded. “My older brother has a stall here…I’ll be here for the whole three days…”  
  
Pierre blinked. “Right…well, I have to go meet someone…” He glanced toward the tree. Jason was still standing there, waiting patiently.  
  
The girl followed his gaze, and then giggled. “You’re meeting  _him_? That’s my brother…Jason. He’s such an idiot. But, y’know…he knows what he’s about.”  
  
Pierre raised his eyebrows. “Oh? So you know what he’s selling?”  
  
The girl sniffed. “That slut of his…you buying her?”  
  
“And if I am?”  
  
“Oh, no big deal. You look like you could handle her.” The girl squeezed Pierre’s right bicep.  
  
He grinned, flexing it slightly. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Charlene,” she smiled.  
  
“Well, I’ll be seeing you, then…Charlene.” Pierre tipped his fingers to his forehead then moved passed her finally reaching the tree where Jason waited.  
  
“I see you’ve met my sister.”  
  
“Yeah…does that bother you?”  
  
“Nah, not at all. She’s her own girl…does what she likes.” Jason shrugged. “Anyway, you ready?”  
  
Pierre nodded, smiling crookedly. “ _Oui_. Let’s get this over with.”


	3. Getting to know the way

_ _

_Simple Plan Tour Bus  
  
3:25 PM_  
  
The girl was shivering, goose bumps rising on her bare skin; not that it was particularly cold. She was just reacting to the cool air, coming from the portable fan and moving across her skin. Kneeling, naked on Pierre’s bunk, she waited as he rummaged through a pile of junk on the bunk below. They were the only people on the bus, having only been there for about ten minutes.  
  
It had taken half an hour for Pierre to complete the paperwork but once everything was signed and Jason had literally pushed the slave into his hands, he had quickly hustled her back to the bus.  
  
Once on board, Pierre had wasted no time in ordering her to remove her clothes. A task that the girl had completed without complaint. The rags she wore weren’t much cover anyway, so there wasn’t much point in keeping them on. Once they were off, Pierre bagged them, putting them aside to throw away later.  
  
And now he was trying to find something amongst all of his gear.  
  
He glanced up, noticing her trembling and frowned faintly. “Cold?”  
  
The girl lowered her eyes and shook her head.  
  
Pierre straightened, narrowing his gaze on her face. “Let’s get something straight here, you don’t lie to me. Right?”  
  
She flinched, but kept her head bowed. He sighed heavily and took her face between his hands, tilting it up to his. Tangled strands of hair fell around his hands as he tried to peer into her eyes. She shrank away from his touch.  
  
He tightened his grip for a moment, then released her, letting out a frustrated groan. “Damn it, it’s such a basic question. Are you cold?”  
  
She glanced up at him then, obviously gauging whether she should answer him or not. Pierre waited, crossing his arms over his chest. He lifted an eyebrow slightly, observing as her throat muscles contracted as she swallowed hard. Then she nodded slowly, lowering her eyes once more.  
  
Pierre relaxed and smiled softly. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”  
  
She shook her head. “No, sir.” Her voice was weak, strained.  
  
He carefully touched the backs of his fingers to her cheek. Her skin was hot to the touch. Caressing her face, he examined her for a long moment. The girl was shaking beneath his critical appraisal.  
  
He smiled reassuringly at her. “Don’t worry…I’ll warm you up…”  
  
She visibly tensed at his words and huddled into herself. Sighing, Pierre’s hand moved from her face to the tangled mess that was her hair.  
  
He lifted it from her shoulders and shook his head. “We need to get you cleaned up…”  
  
He let her hair rest back against her back and shoulders and leaned back down to the bunk below. Pushing assorted tops and fliers aside, he finally found what he’d been looking for.  
  
Picking up a small bottle of shampoo, he straightened and looked steadily at the girl. “I need to ask you something.”  
  
She nodded, hesitantly.  
  
Pierre licked his lips. “What’s your real name?”  
  
She blinked at him in apparent surprise. No one had ever asked her that before. Jason had called her Margarite, the master before had called her Pearl. Actually, more often than not, they had called her such degrading names as ‘whore’, ‘bitch’, and ‘slut’. But, if they had to give her a proper name, they just made it up. It had been years since the last time she had ever heard anyone call her by her real name.  
  
She looked down at the blankets on the bunk and clenched her hands in the folds. She blinked as a tear made its way down her cheek. Breathing unsteadily, she glanced up into Pierre’s deep brown eyes. There was genuine interest shining in their depths.  
  
Rubbing at her face, she finally found the courage to respond. “Adeline…” Her voice cracked and she began to sob softly.  
  
Pierre tilted his head to one side, waiting for her to calm down. She swallowed hard a few times, her sobs finally subsiding. Once she had settled Pierre leaned against the bunk and brushed a hand across her cheek, pushing her hair from her eyes.  
  
“Well, Adeline…we need to get you washed up…I swear that’s not your natural hair colour.”  
  
Adeline blushed and actually let out a nervous giggle.  
  
He chuckled and held his hand out to her. “C’mon, up you get.”  
  
She placed her small hand in his large one and allowed him to help her from the bunk. Gently he manoeuvred her down to the end of the bus to where the shower was.  
  
Opening the door he motioned for her to get in; then leaning over her and turning the taps on, he pushed her under the water.  
  
Grabbing a fresh bar of soap, he pressed it into her hands. “Use that, and don’t forget to wash behind your ears,” Pierre smirked.  
  
Adeline blinked at him then looked at the soap.  
  
“Yeah, I know. None of us use soap…well, at least I don’t.” He grinned at her. “So, it’s safe to use.”  
  
She continued to stare at the soap as if she didn’t know what to do with it.  
  
Pierre clucked his tongue beginning to get a little impatient. “Do I have to do it for you?” There was an edge to his voice.  
  
Adeline shook her head roughly, turning with her back to him. Pierre debated whether to correct her then decided to let her be, at least just this once. There would be plenty of time to explain what he wanted from her after she had cleaned up.  
  
Adeline stood beneath the water with her eyes half-closed, drops of water clinging to her lashes. She slowly began to rub the bar of soap between her hands, lathering up. Then she smoothed her soap-covered hands over her body, washing every inch of skin that she could reach. Pierre watched silently a tight lump of desire forming in his throat. His jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight, as he grew hard.  
  
“Fuck…” he whispered harshly.  
  
Adeline heard him, her hands halting in their movement.  
  
Pierre licked his lips. “Don’t stop,” he ordered firmly.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine; he saw a visible tremor race through her body. Without a thought, he pulled his sweat-soaked T-shirt off and quickly shoved his jeans and boxers off, stepping into the shower behind her.  
  
Adeline stiffened and attempted to put as much distance between them as was possible. But the shower was so tiny that there was nowhere for her to go. All she succeeded to do was trap herself into a corner. Pierre smiled hungrily and moved so he was positioned directly behind her. He carefully placed his hands on her hips, gripping them hard.  
  
“What…”  
  
“Don’t say a word…just hold still.” Pierre murmured close to her ear.  
  
Adeline whimpered. But did as she was told. He slowly slid his palms up her sides and around to her breasts, cupping them in his hands. He could feel her nipples stiffening against his palms. He bent his head and nibbled at her collarbone.  
  
Swirling the tip of his tongue along the sensitive skin, he could feel her body rigid against his. Squeezing her left breast hard, he elicited a moan of pain from her.  
  
“Good girl…” His deep voice caressed her; she whimpered again. Then abruptly he stepped back from her. “Stay…”  
  
Adeline remained frozen, wondering what was going to happen. With her back to him, she had no idea what he was doing. Her heart was beating a fearful tattoo in her chest. The next thing she knew, Pierre had his hands in her hair and was massaging his fingertips into her scalp. She blinked, as she saw from the corner of her eyes a trail of shampoo suds trickling from his hands.  
  
“Hold still,” Pierre’s tone was stern. “Close your eyes…don’t wanna get it in your eyes…”  
  
Adeline closed her eyes and let her breath out in a long sigh, leaning back slightly. Pierre supported her slight figure with his own body. An involuntary groan left her throat; she couldn’t help but feel the play of muscles in his lean body as he kept her from sliding to the floor. The hot water pelted down on them as Pierre slowly washed the grime from her hair, finally revealing the gleaming, golden locks that she had been born with.  
  
“Would ya look at that…a blonde…a real blonde…” Adeline heard the admiration in Pierre’s voice and allowed a small smile to play across her lips.  
  
He noticed it though and decided it was time to put her in her place. She was a slave after all. His slave. Sure, he could be nice, but he had to lay down the ground rules.  
  
Letting her hair fall to her shoulders, Pierre pushed her against the wall of the shower and leaned his whole body against hers. She gasped, and instantly began to shake. He smoothed one hand down her side; with the other, he grabbed a hunk of hair and pulled her head back.  
  
Bringing his mouth close to her ear, he whispered softly. “Right…I want you to finish your shower. I’m going to wait for you at my bunk. When you’re done, you’ll present yourself to me on your knees, eyes to the floor…you understand?”  
  
Adeline breathed hard, her voice was so quiet he barely heard her response. “ _Oui_ , sir…”  
  
Pierre dug his fingers into her left hip. “I didn’t hear you.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Good girl…” He leered and stepped back. “You and I are about to get to know each other a whole lot more…”  
  
Adeline turned watery blue eyes to him then. She was afraid. Pierre just winked at her then backed out of the shower, grabbing a towel and leaving her to finish.  
  
Pierre sat naked on the bunk, legs dangling. Arms folded over his chest, he watched as Adeline shuffled down the aisle toward him. He could almost smell her fear as she inched closer. He didn’t speak. Just waited, knowing full well that his silence would be unnerving.  
  
She eventually reached him, sinking to her knees in front of him, eyes lowered to the floor. She stared at a dark stain in the lino. Pierre vaguely remembered the cup of coffee that David had spilled on that exact spot two years ago. Chuckling to himself, he leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees, staring coldly down at the girl.  
  
He was still as hard as ever. He needed to fuck something, badly. But he also didn’t want to rush. Wanted to find out what Adeline could do, would do, and wouldn’t do. The last didn’t really matter. As a slave, she had no choice; she would do whatever she was ordered to do. And if she refused, well he could always punish her.  
  
But first things first. “Rules.” Pierre tasted the word in his mouth. A bittersweet tang. “Look at me, girl.”  
  
Adeline raised her eyes a little, enough that she knew he could see her gaze.  
  
“Good. There are some things you need to get from the start. One, you talk only if I let you; two, if you do have to say anything to me, you will address me as Sir…or Master. Third, the guys in the band…are off limits. Do not talk to them, or acknowledge them. I will talk to them about you explain things. Four, you will do as I say, or you will suffer the consequences. Any time of the day, if I want you…you will allow me to take you…no questions. Do you understand?”  
  
Adeline stared up at him then lowered her eyes and said quietly, “Yes Sir…I understand.”  
  
Pierre looked down upon her, rubbing his thumb across his top lip. “Well then, now we’ve got that out of the way…” He slid off the bunk, standing over her. Feet planted apart, cock rigid, arms crossed tight over his chest he stared down at her. “Stand up.”  
  
The girl stood, careful to maintain her downward gaze. Pierre kept his face impassive as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against his body. He slowly rolled his hips, thrusting his hard length against her stomach. She gasped and her eyes flickered down to his cock, taking in its size.  
  
He smiled crookedly. “Like what you see, Adeline?”  
  
She swallowed hard, “Sir…”  
  
“Mhm?”  
  
“You…you could call me Ada…”  
  
Pierre replied, voice hard. “I could call you ‘slut’.”  
  
Adeline flinched, “I’m sorry, sir…I didn’t mean…”  
  
He laughed gently, cutting her off, voice softening, “It’s alright, Ada. Just don’t ask me again.”  
  
She nodded, keeping her eyes lowered. He was being fair, something she wasn’t used to. She wouldn’t take advantage of that. Breathing deeply, she relaxed against Pierre.  
  
He smiled and stroked her sides lightly. “You never answered my question, Ada.”  
  
Adeline shivered. “What was it again, sir?”  
  
“Like what you see?” His tone was low, suggestive. She trembled in his grip. It was a simple, yet loaded question. In her experience, it was an extremely dangerous question. She had never been able to give the right answer. Fear of how Pierre would react to her response overwhelmed her. She shook her head.  
  
“No?”  
  
“No…sir…I mean…yes…I do…” her voice shook.  
  
Pierre frowned. Something was wrong. He slid one hand to her face and lifted her head. “Tell me, are you scared?”  
  
A single tear trickled from her eye, down her face.  
  
“Adeline.”  
  
“Yes, sir. I am.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I…I don’t know…” She bowed her head, refusing to meet his gaze.  
  
Pierre growled in frustration. “I haven’t got time for this.” He shook his head angrily. “Get on the bed.”  
  
Adeline obeyed, sensing beneath his annoyance a terrible desire. He’d been controlling it well, up until that point. He needed her; she would just have to let him take her. She quickly lay on her back, propping her feet up, spreading her legs.  
  
He moved to kneel between them, forcing them further apart as he guided the head of his cock to her entrance.  
  
Leaning over her, bracing his palms on the bed, he thrust into her. “Fuck!” he hissed harshly. “Tight…”  
  
Amazingly, for a slave who had been used so often, she was still as tight as anything. Either that or she just had very strong pussy muscles. Pierre didn’t think on that as he began to pound his cock all the way up into her.  
  
Adeline grabbed hold of the bunk-curtain frame and the railing to stop her head banging against the back wall, as Pierre’s thrusts moved her whole body along the bed.  
  
He groaned, uttering harsh words as he moved steadily inside her. “Fuck…so hot…so tight…fuck…I’m close…”  
  
He was already close to orgasm. He didn’t know about her; her pussy was clenching, unclenching around him. But this was all about him. Whether she felt anything or not didn’t matter. Squeezing his eyes shut he snarled as he thrust all the way into her pussy. His dick jerked and then he came.  
  
“Oh…God!!!” He continued to pound her body into the bed. She would bruise, but he didn’t care. He was too immersed in his own pleasure to worry about what he did to her.  
  
Adeline was crying as Pierre finished. He pulled out and glanced down into her face. There were tears rolling down her cheeks and she was attempting not to sob too loudly. Her throat was convulsing as she tried to hold back her cries. He had hurt her.  
  
Blinking, he traced the tracks of her tears with his fingers. Then, sighing, he rolled off her and lay beside her. He watched as she curled up, protecting her body from him. Pierre just smiled leaving her alone.  
  
He was satisfied.


	4. What he wants is all that matters

_ _

_Market Catering  
  
7PM_  
  
The band was eating earlier than the rest of the marketeers. They sat at a long table, one of those heavy plank set-ups that were often used at festivals. It hadn’t cost the organisers anything because the local radio station sponsoring Simple Plan had also paid all catering costs.  
  
Therefore, the food was also of higher than normal standard. Which one might think odd seeing that most small local radio networks weren’t known for their financial well-being. However, the man who started the network was a self-made billionaire and he could afford to be generous.  
  
The six men, including Patrick Langlois who wasn’t officially a member of the band, but did a lot of work to keep the world in touch with them, sat at that table discussing the day’s events, laughing and joking. David was wading his way through a mountain of fresh salad as he turned to ask Pierre a question.  
  
“Who’s the chick?”  
  
Pierre glanced up from the chicken and salad roll he was scrutinising.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“That chick you’ve got chained to your bunk?” David lifted an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
“ _Chained?_ ” Pat coughed as a bit of sausage went the wrong way down his throat.  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes. “Chew…then swallow.”  
  
“Thanks, Bouvier. What is Dave going on about?”  
  
“What  _is_  this place, Pat?”  
  
“Uh…a slave market?”  
  
Pierre smirked. “So you tell me who the chick is.  _What_  she is.” He finally took a large bite out of his roll, letting a grunt of contentment escape as he swallowed. “This is good…”  
  
Pat blinked. David snorted. Chuck, who was contemplating his sidekick, looked over.  
  
“You actually bought…?”  
  
“Yeah, she’s a good buy.” Pierre wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. “Pretty damn hot.” He chuckled. “And she’s all mine.”  
  
“Selfish bastard,” Pat muttered.  
  
“Get your own,” Pierre countered as he finished off his roll.  
  
“Hmph. I haven’t money to throw away on life’s little luxuries, like you do.”  
  
“Well, if you and Seb actually got people to pay to listen to MOTH-Hour, you might get lucky.”  
  
Pat shook his head. “You just don’t get it, do you? We do that show out of love for the fans. I don’t need the money.”  
  
“Then you don’t need a slave. I bet you have plenty of chicks who want to get laid by you anyway. So what are you worried about?” Pierre rocked back on his chair, folding his arms over his chest and staring pointedly at the other man.  
  
Pat just laughed. “Nothing. Anyway, I’d say the same of you. Why buy a slave, when you could get any number of chicks after a gig?”  
  
“Most of them are jailbait, Langlois. I’d rather risk having people think I was kinky than get caught for…uh, Chuck…what’s it called when a guy has sex with an underage chick?”  
  
“Statutory rape.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s it. Don’t want to get caught out for that.”  
  
Pat nodded slowly. “Fair enough.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “She worth it?”  
  
Pierre smiled, his cock stiffening at just the thought of Adeline’s nubile body writhing beneath his.  
  
“Fuck yeah…totally worth it.”  
  
“Well, as long little Pete’s happy, eh?”  
  
“Heh, you get your fair share, Pat.”  
  
“I guess I do. Some chick called Charlene came on to me…just before I came over here.”  
  
Pierre frowned. “Brunette? Blue eyes? Big breasts? Looks like she’d eat you alive? That Charlene?”  
  
Pat grimaced, slumping against his chair. “She come onto you too? Man…” He raked his hands through his hair.  
  
His friend nodded, almost sympathetic.  
  
“ _Oui_. I told her to meet me at the bus at 10.”  
  
“ _What?_  No fair…”  
  
Pierre shrugged. “You can have her. I got Adeline.”  
  
“For real?” Pat glanced at him, gauging the sincerity of his words.  
  
“Dead set. She’s not my type.” He stretched, then pushing his chair back, stood. “Well, this has been fun, but I’m gonna go back to the bus.”  
  
“And do what?” Pat said, the corner of his lip quirking.  
  
Pierre snorted, but didn’t bother replying. He waved at the others as he walked out of the tent. David glanced after him then back toward Pat.  
  
“Where’s he going?”  
  
“Back to bed.”  
  
“Heh. He’ll get bed sores…”  
  
“What do you know about bed sores?”  
  
“Nothing…”  
  
“Whatever…”  
  
Pierre wandered back to the bus a small smile playing across his lips as he could still hear his friends’ bantering. The dry grass crunched underfoot as he approached the bus. He frowned as he glanced toward the window where his bunk was. It was open; the curtain was pulled back, and Adeline was leaning against it staring up at the sky.  
  
Pierre’s jaw tightened and he lengthened his strides and he was on board in a matter of seconds. Halting just before the stairs that went up to the sleeping area, he took a slow steadying breath. He didn’t want her to hear him. Not until he was right at his bed.  
  
Carefully treading on each step, he moved up the stairs and then along the aisle and stopping just before his bunk. He shifted back, settled against Jeff’s, and just stared at Adeline as she continued to gaze out of the window. Totally oblivious to his presence.  
  
Adeline sighed softly and closed her eyes, a single tear trickling down her face. She wiped at it furiously. There was no point in feeling sorry for herself. She’d been a slave all her life. Nothing would ever change that. Yet, she yearned for a better life. She wanted someone to love her.  
  
Looking up at the night sky, the stars winked down at her almost as if they were taunting her. You’ll never be free; no one will ever love you…that’s what they were telling her. She trembled and let a tiny sob escape. But then she stiffened. Someone was watching her.  
  
Adeline turned slowly and froze. Pierre was standing directly opposite the bunk now, arms folded across his broad chest. The black shirt he was wearing pulled tight across his shoulders. She shrank back against the bunk as far as the cuff around her left ankle would allow. He moved forward; his eyes were cool, focussed.  
  
“Close the window.” His voice cut her to the quick.  
  
She fumbled to obey. But her hands were shaking too much. So, Pierre leaned over her and yanked it shut, locking it. Then he pulled the curtain over as well.  
  
“I…I’m sorry, sir…” Adeline said, fear in her eyes.  
  
He just looked at her. “I needed some fresh air,” she whispered. He continued staring at her. She lowered her eyes and shifted on the bunk, wrapping her arms around her breasts. She was still naked; Pierre wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
“I’ll ask next time, sir…”  
  
Pierre smiled faintly. “Don’t bother.” He leaned against the bunk. “You understand why I can’t let you do that?”  
  
She sniffed and wiped her eyes. “Yes sir…I might try to escape…”  
  
Pierre snorted. “I haven’t much fear of that.”  
  
He placed a hand on the chain that attached the cuff to the wall. He gripped it firmly and tugged. “This’ll stop that.”  
  
He tilted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. “I don’t want other people to see you.”  
  
Adeline breathed in deeply, her eyes locking for a long drawn out moment with his. She knew this would probably be one of the only times she would be permitted to really look at him, so she took full advantage of the chance.  
  
Pierre’s dark eyes had light golden flecks that were scattered across the irises. Black lashes framed his eyes drawing the focus to his intense gaze. She let her eyes travel over his face. The stubble across his top lip and jaw gave him a rough appearance.  
  
Pierre held still sensing that Adeline was examining him. He knew he should reprimand her for staring at him, but he knew that at some stage she would have to get know him. Learn every inch of him, not just his physical appearance, but also his wants, his needs, everything about him. So he waited quietly as her gaze lingered on his face.  
  
He watched as she hesitantly lifted a hand and rested it against his cheek, slowly smoothing her palm over the stubble. He shivered then reached up to grab her hand, squeezing it hard, pushing it away.  
  
“Don’t touch me.”  
  
Adeline let her hand drop to her side.  
  
“Sorry...”  
  
Pierre just nodded. She took that as permission to continue examining him so she sat back and continued to look at him; her eyes falling lower, drawn to the buckle of his white studded belt. It was holding up the dark blue denim jeans, only enough so the top of his boxers peeked over the waistband.  
  
Then she tore her gaze away and swallowed hard a bead of perspiration falling down her face. Her heart had begun pounding in her chest.  
  
 _What is wrong with me…_  
  
Adeline had never reacted to any of her masters like this before. She was actually turned on. She squeezed her thighs together not wanting Pierre to see that she was becoming aroused. He noticed the movement though and shifted. Moving his hand from the chain to rest on her left thigh, he pried her legs apart. She whimpered.  
  
“Please don’t…”  
  
Pierre glared at her, sliding his palm to press against her mound. He gripped hard. She let out a strangled sob. Then a low moan. He chuckled.  
  
“Don’t tell me you don’t want this.” He turned his hand and slid his finger slowly against the outer lips of her pussy.  
  
A tremor raced through Adeline’s body and she whimpered in need.  
  
“You’re already so fucking wet it’s not even funny…” Pierre licked his lips. “Too bad I’m not in the mood. And what I want is all that matters.”  
  
He found her clit and pinched it hard causing her to cry out in pain. He held on for several seconds watching as her pupils dilated. Then he relaxed his grip. Adeline slumped down on the bunk, trembling.  
  
He slapped her thigh. “Get some sleep.”  
  
She huddled into the corner of the bunk. Pierre squeezed her thigh then stepped back watching as she forced her eyes shut and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Shaking his head Pierre turned and made his way back to the lower level of the bus. He needed some time to think about what he was going to do next. It was all very well having her; he now had to decide how he was going to deal with having her on tour with them.  
  
Because Chuck had told him earlier that night that the band was going to go on a preliminary tour to promote their new album. Which ironically hadn’t even been produced yet. They were doing everything backwards: promote then record.  
  
Sighing, Pierre found a comfortable spot in the back lounge of the bus and, propping his feet up on the small table, settled down for a long hard session of navel-gazing.


	5. Small warning

_ _

_Simple Plan Bus  
  
10 PM_  
  
Charlene De La Fontaine carefully made her way across the uneven ground to the bus. She almost stumbled as her heel caught in a grass root. Cursing under her breath, she managed to catch herself before she fell, but then she felt a hand grab her arm to steady her. Glancing up through her dark bangs, she recognised the man she’d seen filming the band. Patrick smiled at her.  
  
“Careful. You should take off your heels. Lots of holes in the ground.”  
  
“Thanks…” Charlene reached down, removed her shoes, and held them together in one hand. Then she straightened and smirked at him. “Seen Pierre? He said he was going to meet me out here.”  
  
He blinked. His eyes were drawn to the very short skirt that she was…almost wearing. Pat cleared his throat.  
  
“Uh huh. Pierre says that to every chick he meets. But, he won’t show.”  
  
She frowned. “You can’t be serious.”  
  
“Perfectly,” Pat said, sympathetically. “He likes to string people along. Not in a mean way. But to be totally honest, I think he’s looking for something more than just some fuck with random chicks.”  
  
Charlene laughed. “Oh, so he decides to buy a slave?”  
  
He shrugged. “Well, that eliminates the random bit.”  
  
“True.” She rubbed her bare arms. “It’s hot…”  
  
Pat smirked. “Wanna go for a swim?”  
  
She squinted passed him. “I don’t see a pool…”  
  
“Sebastien has an inflatable one; we set it up on the other side of the bus.” He lifted an eyebrow at her.  
  
Charlene pursed her lips. “You have any alcohol?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Her eyes sparkled, heavy with mischief. “Ply me with enough and I might accidentally take all my clothes off…and maybe we might accidentally have sex…”  
  
Pat’s chuckle rumbled in his chest. “Oh…so it might just be my lucky night?”  
  
Charlene moved closer to him, resting a hand on his left bicep, squeezing.  
  
“Perhaps…after all…the frontman can’t always have all the luck, eh.”  
  
He shook his head, thinking,  _No way…but somehow I don’t think Pierre gives a shit either way…_  Then he smiled. “I’ll go get us some drinks…just go round the other side, I’ll meet you in a minute.”  
  
Charlene nodded and made her way around the back of the bus. Pat didn’t wait as he bolted for the door and bounded onto the bus. He opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers. Then he made to exit when he noticed Pierre, sitting at one of the small tables, watching him.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing there?”  
  
Pierre lifted one shoulder. “Nothing. Where’re you off to in such a rush?”  
  
“Beer. Girl. Pool.”  
  
“Charlene?”  
  
“Yeah, you’re blowing her off. She’s with me now.”  
  
Pierre gave a soft grunt. “You’re welcome to her.” His eyes absently lifted toward the upper level. “I’m satisfied with what I’ve got.”  
  
Patrick shook his head. “I bet. Catcha later.”  
  
His friend nodded, leaning back, folding his arms and closing his eyes.  
  
“Have fun, Pat.”  
  
“Heh, no problem.”  
  
Pat smirked at his best friend then swung around and left the bus.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Pierre opened his eyes, stood and moved to the window and peered through the curtain. Charlene was already in the pool, butt naked. He chuckled to himself, watching as her breasts bounced a little as she floated in the water. Her long dark hair splayed out around her in the water.  
  
He flicked his eyes to the side and watched as Pat came into view. Pierre chuckled dryly then let the curtain swing shut. He knew he could watch. But that’d be a second rate way to getting his rocks off. Much better to experience it for himself. He’d just have to wait for them to finish in the pool then he’d take his turn.  
  
With that thought growing in his mind, Pierre made his way back to the top level. He stopped by David’s bunk and leaned his hand against the wall above. Surprisingly for a guy who rarely showered, David’s bunk was the cleanest. The irony of it. Pierre stared at nothing as his mind flickered over the decisions he had made.  
  
The promotion tour was only for two weeks. It wouldn’t be a huge drama to have Adeline with him. As long as he laid down the rules and stuck to them, everything would be fine. And he would have to come up with a suitable punishment should she attempt to escape whilst they were on the road. That was the one issue that Jason had never been able to deal with; or so he had explained to Pierre.  
  
Jason had said that Adeline made a habit of trying to get away, and had succeeded on several occasions. Pierre couldn’t afford to allow her even to contemplate that idea. On the road, it’d be difficult to track her down if she managed to slip away. He would have to keep her on a tight leash.  
  
Prevention was always much better than intervention. However, he didn’t want to rely on having to keep her chained to his bunk. He couldn’t be around all the time to release her so she could relieve herself…maintain her hygiene.  
  
Scratching his jaw, he continued back to his bunk. Adeline was still asleep. He wouldn’t disturb her, just yet. Hoisting his arse onto the end of the bunk, he gazed silently upon her. Wisps of hair lay across her face. There was an aura of serenity to her still figure. Pierre moved a little closer and carefully traced his fingertips over her smooth cheek. He’d hate to scar her face. Hate to hurt her.  
  
 _Fuck. Where did that come from?_  He knew that he could hurt her, if he had to.  
  
Breathing slowly, he drew his hand back and grasped the curtain rail. He watched as she began to stir. Her eyelashes fluttered against the curve of her cheekbone, then the lids opened. Clear, bright, Adeline’s blue eyes sparkled as she appeared to surface from a pleasant dream. Then as they lifted the light flickered and vanished as her gaze rested on Pierre. She shrank away from him. He sighed.  
  
“Have a good sleep?”  
  
The girl trembled. “Yes, sir…”  
  
Shivering, she huddled into herself wishing he wouldn’t stand so close.  
  
“Good.” Pierre, even though he sensed her discomfort, remained where he was and licked his lips. “I have to explain a few things. All  _you_  need to do is listen.”  
  
Adeline shifted nervously. His eyes narrowed.  
  
“We go on tour soon, to start promoting our new record. You’re coming with us.” Pierre placed a hand on her left ankle and left it there as he went on. “Your former master told me that you have a habit of…trying to escape.”  
  
She shook her head and opened her mouth. He stopped her, gripping her ankle hard, digging his thumb hard into the hollow just at the Achilles tendon.  
  
“Don’t say anything.”  
  
She whimpered as tears sprang to her eyes. However, she closed her mouth, pressing her lips tightly together.  
  
“Better. Now…where was I?” Pierre rubbed her ankle gently. He felt her relax beneath his touch. “Oh, yeah. Escaping. There is no way I’m going to allow that. But, there still has to be a consequence if you should attempt it.”  
  
He slid his hand up her leg. Adeline swallowed hard; she was afraid of what he was going to do. He moved his hand to her inner thigh and casually stroked his thumb across the silky skin. Then Pierre shifted, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close to his body.  
  
Adeline gasped, instantly trying to twist out of his arms; an almost involuntary reaction. He was quick. His right hand went straight to her throat and he clamped tight cutting off her breath, not entirely, but enough that he knew it would hurt her. She choked, as she continued to struggle helplessly against his unyielding grip.  
  
Pierre maintained his hold as he brought his lips close to her ear, whispering, his voice rising over her strangled whimpers, “Don’t fight me, little one. It’ll do you no good.”  
  
He kept his other arm wrapped snugly around her waist as she writhed in a futile attempt to get free. It was pointless; Pierre’s arm was a steel band around her body, and his hand on her throat was vice-like. Adeline finally let her body go limp sobbing quietly.  
  
Pierre relaxed the hand on her neck so she could breathe easier. But he left his other arm around her waist, keeping her trapped. She trembled uncontrollably. He passed the pad of his thumb across the pulse in her throat. It leaped beneath his hand, a steady, yet rapid beat.  
  
“Y’know,” he mused. “Perhaps that should be it.”  
  
Adeline lifted curious eyes to his. Pierre smirked.  
  
“If you try to escape, I should just kill you, eh.” He snorted in amusement. “Whaddya say?”  
  
She stared unblinkingly at him then looked down. That was the most unoriginal threat she’d ever heard. Pierre must have sensed her thoughts because he laughed.  
  
“Lame, eh. Guess you’ve heard that one a million times.”  
  
She nodded slightly, tucking her chin down against her chest. Pierre sighed.  
  
“Well, it’ll just have to do for now.” He became serious. “You won’t run, will you.” It wasn’t a question.  
  
Adeline shivered, thinking silently that there was no way she’d ever attempt to escape him. Because, unlike her other masters, Pierre actually looked like he was capable of carrying through with any threat he made. Pierre waited. She glanced up at him and shook her head.  
  
“No, sir…”  
  
“Good. Because I’d hate to have to hurt you.” Pierre squeezed his hand around her throat again, firm pressure, enough to remind her that he wasn’t joking.  
  
She swallowed against his tight grip.  
  
He relaxed and stroked her neck gently, then leaned over to unlock the chain. “Go on…grab something from the fridge…then get ready for bed…last day of the markets tomorrow…”  
  
Adeline blinked at him.  
  
“Go on. Before I change my mind.” Pierre let go of her and moved back, giving her room.  
  
She hesitantly slipped from the bunk and headed for the stairs. Then she stopped and looked back at him.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. “I’m giving you fifteen minutes.”  
  
Adeline lowered her eyes and even from where he was sitting on the bunk Pierre heard her soft reply.  
  
“Thankyou, sir.”  
  
He just smiled and watched as she turned and went down the stairs, her long hair rippling a little as she disappeared from view. Flopping onto his back, Pierre tucked his hands under his head, closed his eyes and settled down to wait for her to return.


	6. A swim?

_** ** _

_**10:30 PM**_  
  
Patrick laughed as he towelled his hair dry and climbed back on the bus, calling over his shoulder.  
  
“Call me, okay?”  
  
Soft giggles came from Charlene as she left in the opposite direction.  
  
“No! You call me, Pat!”  
  
Shaking his head, Pat stepped into the aisle and made toward the shower stall but halted when he saw the girl, who had to be Pierre’s newly acquired slave, standing, frozen by the fridge, an apple clasped limply in one hand. Pat frowned, slinging his towel around his shoulders.  
  
He knew he was dripping water all over the floor and should finish drying himself; yet, he couldn’t tear his eyes from the vision standing before him. Long blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back and seemed to shimmer beneath the dull interior light.  
  
She was wearing what looked like one of Pierre’s T-shirts; it was large enough to allow her some modesty. Her eyes were lowered slightly to the floor. He sensed, well he wasn’t quite sure what it was, but the girl seemed afraid, of something.  
  
Pat scratched his jaw and smiled, shaking his head slightly as he continued on his way to the shower. He glanced back once to see that the girl was now leaning against the fridge her eyes tightly shut, as she took careful bites of the apple, obviously savouring the taste. Rolling his eyes Pat disappeared into the shower stall and let the door click shut.  
  
Adeline’s eyes snapped open as soon as Pat was safely inside the shower. She let her body relax against the side of the fridge and she quickly finished the apple and tossed the core into the small bin under the sink. She yawned and looked around the lower level. Her gaze lingered for a moment on the bus door.  
  
She could so easily slip off the bus and run. Pierre was on the top level. But she also knew that he would probably be watching out the window, just in case she attempted to escape. Then there was his warning. All her previous masters had threatened to kill her if she escaped. However, none of them had ever followed through with those warnings.  
  
Adeline sensed that there was something different about her new master. Pierre appeared charming, pleasant, even kind on the surface, yet there was a menacing presence lurking inside. She had seen it when she looked into his dark eyes. And it frightened her. Enough to curb any thoughts of trying to escape. At least for the moment.  
  
Sighing, Adeline wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and went over to the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once that was done, she made her way back up to the top level, back to Pierre.  
  
As she moved along the line of bunks (David, Jeff then Pat’s on the left; Seb, Chuck then Pierre’s on the right), she absently glanced into each. There were items of clothing, assorted books and other junk strewn across each bunk. A veritable mine of random objects that the band members obviously used to wile away their time whilst travelling.  
  
Pausing before Pierre’s bunk, she could see that he had fallen asleep. He was still fully dressed; lying on his side, one muscular forearm hung over the edge of the thin mattress. His hair hung, lank against his forehead; his eyelashes lay flush against his cheeks. His chest moved steadily as he breathed.  
  
Adeline stepped forward as quietly as possible, but her hand accidentally knocked a book off the end of Chuck’s bunk. It landed with a thud on the floor. Pierre’s eyes snapped open. They focussed instantly on her.  
  
She froze, yet, her heart pounded in her chest. Obviously, he hadn’t been too deeply asleep. He stared at her intently, his gaze shifting only to take in her appearance. Then his lip curled.  
  
“Take that off.” He indicated the shirt that he had permitted her to wear whilst she was alone on the bus.  
  
Adeline was quick to obey. Slipping it off, she folded it and put it on the shelf at the end of the bunk. Then she looked back at Pierre. He smiled appreciatively at her.  
  
“You look much better naked.” Shifting to make room, he patted the mattress. “Up here. Lie with me.”  
  
She hesitated. Pierre’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“I’m not going to say it again.”  
  
Adeline, shaking a little, climbed onto the bunk and settled next to him. Since the bunks were not made for two people she found she couldn’t avoid touching his body with her own. However, clearly she wasn’t close enough for Pierre’s liking.  
  
He pulled her against his chest, wrapping both his arms around her waist, so her back was pressed hard against him. The buttons of his shirt dug into her spine and he could feel her shivering.  
  
“Cold?” he murmured.  
  
She shook her head slightly. He breathed deeply, smelling the sweet scent of apples that emanated from her hair. Slowly he smoothed one hand over her shoulder and down her spine. Adeline moved away from his hand; Pierre pulled her back roughly.  
  
“Don’t move.”  
  
He continued sliding his palm down until it rested at the small of her back. She remained frozen in place. His hand was hot against her skin, branding her. Pierre growled low in his throat and placed his lips to her left collarbone, nibbling gently. She whimpered.  
  
He increased the pressure on her back, feeling her arch away from his touch. He chuckled, but then abruptly sat up and turned away, pulling the curtain back on the window and peering up at the sky.  
  
There was a full moon. It seemed huge in the night sky. Pierre blinked, thoughts racing around his head. He grabbed one, remembering his earlier plans, making a quick decision.  
  
“We’re going for a swim,” he snapped, almost pushing Adeline off the bunk.  
  
She managed to land on her feet and steadied herself, clutching the edge of the mattress.  
  
“A swim?” She gazed up at him in confusion.  
  
She couldn’t understand where that had come from. Why would he want to go for a swim so late at night? Pierre glared at her. Swinging his legs around and planting his feet on the floor, he stood, flung a towel at her and headed for the stairs.  
  
“Cover yourself, and come with me.”  
  
Wrapping the towel around her body, Adeline hurried after Pierre as he took the stairs two at a time, to the lower level and then outside. Adeline hesitated at the top of the steps at the door and glanced back over her shoulder. Pat was still the only other person on the bus. He was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed, an iPod resting on his stomach, singing quietly to himself.  
  
She breathed deeply and stepped down, her towel catching against the hinge. Pierre turned back as she stumbled out of the bus, catching hold of her before she fell down the steps. Gripping her around the waist, he steered her to the other side of the bus where Seb’s pool was set up. Releasing his hold, Pierre casually removed his clothes until he stood in his boxers. Then he motioned to Adeline.  
  
“The towel.”  
  
She shook her head and backed away. Pierre’s eyes hardened and he grabbed the end of the towel and whipped it away. She gasped and brought her arm to cover her breasts and her hand down to cover her privates. He seized them harshly and jerked them away.  
  
“Don’t do that again. You have nothing to hide from me.” He pulled her over to the pool. “Get in.”  
  
Adeline quickly climbed in, gasping slightly at the iciness of the water. Pierre followed close behind, splashing a little. Once in, he grabbed the edge of the pool for a moment, breathing in sharply.  
  
“ _Fuck_  that’s cold!”  
  
The young slave huddled against the wall watching him warily. He turned to her, absently rubbing his arms. She blinked, eyes fixed on his body, watching the play of muscles beneath his skin. He moved toward her, smiling faintly. She leaned harder into the wall, shrinking into herself. Pierre sighed. Halting in front of her he tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Y’know. You have two choices. Either you come to me voluntarily; or I just take you.” He chuckled, the sound making her skin crawl. “On second thoughts. You really don’t have a choice. Come here.”  
  
Adeline stepped away from the edge of the pool, the water lapping around her upper body. She approached Pierre nervously until she was standing directly in front of him. Not quite touching, but close enough to see the light flecks of colour in his eyes; see the goose bumps rising on his skin from the chill of the water. The sweat trickling from his hairline. She lowered her eyes; Pierre’s boxers appeared distorted through the movement of the water.  
  
“You’re probably going to like this,” Pierre’s deep voice seemed to block out all other sound.  
  
Adeline glanced up into his face as he pulled her into his body, allowing her to feel how hard he was.  
  
He whispered into her ear. “Remove my boxers…”  
  
With trembling fingers she slid her hands to the waistband and tugged them down; he lifted each foot, then let the boxers float to the surface. Keeping one arm wrapped around her waist Pierre tossed them out of the pool. Then he looked down into her eyes.  
  
“Hold on to me, alright?”  
  
She nodded, hesitantly snaking her arms around his neck. He smirked, cupping her arse in his hands and squeezing.  
  
“Legs around my waist.”  
  
She wrapped her legs around his hard body. His erection pressed lightly against her stomach. Pierre licked his lips, sliding his hands to her waist, and then he lifted her and nudged the head of his cock against her pussy. It took two tries before he penetrated and then with a single, brutal jab he sank all the way inside. Adeline gasped, tightening her grip. Hanging on.  
  
Pierre remained still, allowing her to adjust around the thickness of his length. The surface of the water barely rippled around them. The girl leaned her cheek against his shoulder, breathing unsteadily. He let her stay like that, gently running his right hand over her back.  
  
He could afford to go slow and didn’t want her to think that he was too much of an arsehole. Because it truly wasn’t in his nature. And he had decided that perhaps if he was nice to her, sometimes, that she would be less likely to attempt an escape.  
  
Adeline moaned softly, her pussy clenching a little around his cock. Pierre drew in a deep breath and slowly began to move inside her. Lifting her using the strength of his muscles, not that it was too difficult, since the water lessened her weight. She clung tighter around his neck, trembling.  
  
Every inch of his hard length slid against the walls of her pussy causing her to whimper in need as he moved in and out, slowly, forcefully. Pierre smiled softly and tilted her face up to his.  
  
“Look at me. I want to see your eyes when I come inside you…”  
  
Adeline shivered at his words, her lips parted in a silent cry. He chuckled as he increased his tempo. Lifting her faster, pulling her down harder onto his cock. The heat emanating from both of their bodies was enough to dispel the coolness of the water surrounding them. Suddenly, he halted, linking his hands behind her back.  
  
“Move on me…I want you to finish me…” Pierre stared hard into her eyes. “Now, little one.”  
  
She obeyed. Locking her ankles tightly at his back, and gripping harder around his neck, Adeline began to slide up and down on his dick, pussy walls contracting, relaxing. Pierre moaned quietly, keeping his gaze locked with hers, watching as her pupils dilated slightly. Smirking, he moved his hand to the front of her body and slid it down to grip her clit. He squeezed it between thumb and forefinger and she groaned out loud.  
  
“Master…” Adeline clamped down hard around his cock, pussy convulsing as her body stiffened.  
  
Pierre growled into her neck. “Wait for me…”  
  
He felt her press down all the way on his cock, squeezing as hard as she could.  
  
“Please…” she begged, voice shaking.  
  
He held, lifting his other hand and making her look into his eyes.  
  
“Wait,” he repeated as a rush of pleasure exploded from inside him. “ _Now_.”  
  
His cock jerked inside her as he spilled his load inside her. The girl cried out, as she came long and hard. Her lithe body shook against his long after she had come down, cheek pressed against his shoulder, little sobs escaping her as she recovered.  
  
Pierre let his breath out steadily, satiated; he remained still, just holding her close to his chest. The cool water lapped their bodies, soothing, peaceful. The full moon shone down upon them, a silent witness as they remained close together and the stars began to burn bright in the night sky.


	7. Dreams

_** ** _

_**On the bus**  
  
Midnight_  
  
Adeline lay awake, huddled against Pierre’s warm body as he slept; her cheek nestled against his stomach. The fingers of his right hand were tangled in her long blonde locks. The strands were still a little damp from their swim. As was Pierre’s hair. Short strands of his hair stuck out around his face and there were still tiny droplets of water clinging to his eyelashes. His chest rose and fell steadily with each breath he took.  
  
Adeline turned her eyes to look up into his face. It was relaxed, his bottom lip slack, some drool trickling from the corner of his mouth. Tentatively, she reached up and wiped it away with a fold of the blanket that was tangled between their bodies.  
  
Slowly tracing the material over his jaw, she froze, holding her breath, when he appeared to stir. His head moved slightly and his eyelashes fluttered. Then he stilled; Adeline released her breath, and the blanket, letting it slip from her hand so now only her fingers were touching his face.  
  
She realised her heart was pounding, adrenaline rushing through her. Breathing slowly to steady the beats, she traced her fingertips down from his strong jaw, along the line of his throat. She shivered, barely touching him, afraid of waking him.  
  
Her fingers hovered over the hollow of his throat, trailed over his Adam’s apple, down to rest feather light on his breastbone. Adeline shifted around a little. Then traced her fingers across Pierre’s firm chest and down his body exploring and learning every inch of skin that contained the power within the man she had called ‘Master’.  
  
Adeline was still reeling a little from the shock she had experienced when Pierre had told her she had called him that when he had taken her in the pool. She had never called any of her previous owners ‘Master’ when they had taken her at least not until she had been with them for a while. Some believed that the title had to be earned and only a slave who had succumbed completely to their owner ever truly called them ‘Master’. But for it to happen so soon was unheard of.  
  
Adeline felt as if something had come undone inside her, she had broken; and she knew something about Pierre had caused it. Whatever it was, she had perceived within him when he had come to examine the slaves at the market. And it had frightened her then, and still sent tingles through her now, even after a whole day had lapsed.  
  
She had so desperately not wanted Pierre to buy her. Warning bells had gone off deep inside her when he had walked up to the stall. She had no idea why, but Adeline had always trusted her intuition. Always.  
  
She could always tell when a master would be bad for her. And Pierre…was one of the worst, judging by her sudden urge to beg Jason not to sell her. In fact, if she thought about the incident hard enough, she had never pleaded not to be sold ever before in her 21 years of life. Pierre Bouvier was the first. And she did not like the implications of that.  
  
A tremor of fear coursed her spine and Adeline had to force down a cry that was threatening to escape her control. She did not want to wake him, fearful of what Pierre would do if she did. Carefully she settled once more against his body, closing her eyes, finally allowing her mind to succumb to the relative safety of her dreams.  
  
 _The first sensation is an overwhelming sense of peace and happiness. And then, sunlight streaks an unknown horizon as she finds herself lying on a bright blue blanket. She knows this dream; she has been here before. Always the same place. A deserted beach in a place she does not recognise.  
  
She is not alone. There is always a topless man, with dark hair and a baggy pair of camouflaged board shorts, several metres away, along the beach closer to the lapping waves of the sea. He is kneeling by a half-built sandcastle, picking up shells that are washed up around his bare knees.  
  
The one thing she always notices is that the man never has a face. At least it is blurred, so she never sees his features. But on this ‘day’, she gets a jolt. The man glances up the stretch of sand to look at her. It’s Pierre.  
  
She freezes, unable to move, not a limb as if paralysed. Pierre stands, brushing sand grains from his legs. Beads of water cling to the hairs on his legs as he begins to move toward her. She stares unblinkingly as he approaches, his own dark eyes sparkling with uncharacteristic warmth. Her eyes are drawn to them, wonderingly. Then she manages to move them down his lean, muscled frame. Every detail of his body appears to stand out in sharp relief for a full moment in time.  
  
And then suddenly he is right at her side, kneeling beside her, face unreadable. Placing one hand on her shoulder, Pierre speaks, yet she cannot hear a word he says. She never hears anything in her dreams, or perhaps she just does not remember what is said. However, she can read the expression in his eyes. It is tender, filled with an emotion she personally has never encountered before, not in her waking life. An emotion that scares her a little, but also inexplicably warms her soul.  
  
She cannot tear her eyes away as a broad smile curves the corners of Pierre’s mouth, a hint of rose resting on his chubby cheeks. He tilts his head to the side and she knows that he is expecting a response to whatever it was that he had just said. But she has no words. He frowns and grips her shoulder a little harder beginning to shake her, a little, mouthing words that she cannot comprehend…  
  
The beach and Pierre begins to fade…_  
  
“Adeline…Adeline… _Adeline_.”  
  
Her eyes snapped open to find that Pierre was, in reality, shaking her by the shoulder. She muffled the sigh that was about to surface as she shook off the pleasant feelings left over from the dream. Pierre glowered sleepily at her. She must have woken him.  
  
“Were you dreaming?”  
  
“Why?” Surely, she hadn’t been making any noises whilst she slept?  
  
His eyes narrowed. “Just answer the question.”  
  
Adeline shivered. “Yes, I was dreaming, sir.”  
  
Pierre sniffed. “Explains the smile then. As to why I asked, I have every right to be curious about you. You belong to me.”  
  
“Yes, sir…”  
  
She felt unexplainable relief that he had not asked her what she had been dreaming. That would have been difficult to explain. Even she did not understand what it meant. He yawned and glanced at the travelling clock on the shelf.  
  
“ _Merde. 1:00 AM_.” Pierre groaned and flopped back on his back. “Go back to sleep…don’t have to be up until 10.”  
  
Adeline decided it would be prudent not to point out to him that  _he_  had woken  _her_. That wouldn’t go down to well. Instead, she shifted and rested her cheek against his stomach as he once more curled his fingers in her hair. As Pierre’s breath slowed, steadied into sleep, she soon followed, finally slipping into dreamless slumber.


	8. She's in trouble

_ _

_Sunday June 3rd, 2007  
  
11 AM_  
  
Adeline woke to the sounds of the guys rushing around the bus, throwing their gear together, and making sure they hadn’t left anything behind. They were getting ready to leave. She sat up, wrapping the blanket around her and peered down the aisle. Pierre was down the end standing by David’s bunk, where the bassist was rummaging through a bag muttering Quebecois swears.  
  
“ _Tabernack_ …it’s not here, Pierre!”  
  
“Look. It’s just a pick, David. It’s no big deal.”  
  
“But it’s my lucky pick,” David grumbled and pushed away from the bunk with an exaggerated groan. He turned and began to walk along the aisle toward Pierre’s bunk muttering under his breath. He glanced up, as he was about to pass Adeline and halted. “Hey? You seen my pick?”  
  
She swallowed hard, her gaze flitting passed to look at Pierre. His eyes were narrowed and he was slowly shaking his head. Don’t say anything. That’s what he was telling her. Looking back to David, she shivered. His hazel eyes were bright, almost pleading, and the softest smile curved his lips.  
  
“Have you?”  
  
Adeline hesitated then decided she would risk Pierre’s anger. After all, what could he possibly do? David had asked her a direct question. It couldn’t possibly hurt to answer. She gave a little shake of her head.  
  
“No…I haven’t seen it, sorry…”  
  
The bassist sighed and slapped his thigh. “Oh well…I’ll go ask everybody else…”  
  
He walked back toward Pierre and pushed passed him, disappearing down the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, Pierre began to make his way back to his bunk. He didn’t say a word as he stopped and leaned against the rail staring at Adeline.  
  
She looked up into his face and felt chills trickle down her spine. His eyes were black, white lines etched on either side of his nostrils. His lips were drawn together in a hard line. He didn’t speak. Waiting for her to explain her actions.  
  
Adeline brought a trembling hand to her hair, brushing it from her face. Then she let it drop again, her eyes following to stare fixedly at Pierre’s shoes.  
  
“I…I’m sorry, sir…I didn’t mean…I didn’t want to seem rude…I…”  
  
Pierre cut her off, harshly. “What did I tell you about talking to the others?”  
  
“Not allowed…” she whispered. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. She lifted them to Pierre’s. His were hard, not even a trace of mercy in their depths. “Please…I’m sorry…”  
  
He sighed deeply and rubbed a hand over his face. Then glanced at the small clock.  
  
“Look. I haven’t got time to deal with this right now.”  
  
Pierre leaned over and grabbed the chain, slipping the cuff around her left ankle, securing it; yanking it tight and watching with grim satisfaction as she winced. “You’ll just have to sit tight.” He frowned sternly at her. “But when we get home you can expect to be punished. So, don’t think that I will have forgotten.”  
  
He gave the chain a tug to make sure it wouldn’t come loose then turned and made his way toward the stairs. He halted at the top to take a look back.  
  
Adeline was huddled in the blanket, head bowed, crying softly. Pierre grimaced just as the door to the back lounge opened and Jeff came out lugging a bag of trash and moving down the aisle.  
  
He stopped and glanced into Pierre’s bunk. “Hey? You okay?”  
  
Pierre watched silently as Adeline turned her body away from Jeff and pressed into the wall of the bunk, attempting to silence her sobs. He smirked inwardly – she won’t risk pissing me off twice - and headed down the stairs, not bothering to watch the rest.  
  
He snorted as he heard Jeff murmur to himself. “Right…okay…don’t say anything then…”  
  
Once outside Pierre pushed all thoughts of Adeline from his mind. Breathing in deeply, he sighed and then called out to David who was still hunting for his guitar pick.  
  
“Oi! Desrosiers! Have you tried the stage? Maybe you dropped it after our set!”  
  
David looked over and rolled his eyes. “I’ve already looked there.”  
  
“You could try again.”  
  
David flung his hands up. “No. What’s the point?”  
  
Pierre smirked, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. “I’ll help.”  
  
Sebastien walked passed at that moment and tossed something at the bassist’s head.  
  
“Ow! What was that – my pick!” David dived at the small scrap of plastic and held it up. “I found it!”  
  
Pierre snorted and clapped a hand to his friend’s shoulder. “C’mon. We better get back on the bus.”  
  
“Yeah, before Chuck loses it,” Seb called back over his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah? So where’re you going?”  
  
“To find Pat. He’s not back from wherever he disappeared to.”  
  
Pierre laughed. “He’s probably off with that chick. Charlene.”  
  
“Heh, speaking of…” David glanced at him. “How’s your chick?”  
  
Pierre frowned all hint of amusement suddenly wiped from his face. “Do me a favour, David.”  
  
“Uh…of course…?”  
  
“Don’t talk to her, alright.” He turned around and strode back to the bus. David stared after him, nonplussed.  
  
Seb shot a confused look after the bigger man. “What was that about?”  
  
The bassist shook his head. “No idea.” He tucked his pick safely away in the back pocket of his pants. “C’mon, I’ll help you find Pat.”  
  
The two men walked passed Jeff who was trying to shove the bag of trash into one of the public bins.  
  
“Hey, Jeff! You seen Pat?”  
  
Jeff shook his head as he finally got it in and the lid shut tight to prevent the smell from escaping. “Nope.”  
  
Seb scowled but then his expression brightened when he saw Pat walking toward them from the main market.  
  
“Seb.” He called as he came close. “Where’s Pierre? That guy he bought the slave from…wants to see him for a quick word.”  
  
“On the bus,” David jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Where we all need to be right now. So Chuck says.”  
  
“Right…well, we’d better get then.”  
  
The four of them made their way, in silence, back to the bus. Pierre was standing outside again, leaning on the side of the bus, staring up at the sky. Patrick sped up and stopped to speak to him quietly.  
  
Frowning, Pierre nodded and, pushing away from the bus, yelled to Chuck who stuck his head out one of the windows. “I have to go talk to someone…be back in five, aight?”  
  
Chuck just waved a hand absently then his head disappeared inside again.  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes then looked at Pat. “If I’m not back in ten…come and get me okay.”  
  
“Just go already.”  
  
Pierre sighed and walked away back toward the market stalls. The others busied themselves, cleaning up, emptying the water from Seb’s pool, folding it up, and making sure they had all their equipment stored away on the bus.  
  
Pat wandered around with his mental checklist, checking and rechecking everything until he was satisfied. As he moved to board the bus he glanced back toward the market and wondered just what that guy had wanted to talk to Pierre about.  
  
Shaking his head he laughed at himself –  _it’s not any of your business…_ \- then climbed onto the bus the door hissing shut behind him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pierre peered into the small wooden box that Jason had pressed into his hands. Nestled in the folds of the silken lining were two slim blades.  _Flechettes…_  He’d read about them but had never laid eyes on the genuine article before. He knew what they were for, and how to use them. Setting the box down he lifted his gaze to the other man’s.  
  
“Have you used these on her?”  
  
Jason gave a slight shake of his head. “No. And perhaps that was my mistake…you know what they can do?”  
  
Pierre’s lips pulled up in a cruel smile. “They inflict extreme pain. But. Leave no scars.”  
  
“Extremely useful tool for punishment,” Jason added.  
  
“Indeed. These’ll be handy. Thanks.” Shutting the box, Pierre tucked it under his left arm and shook the other man’s hand firmly. “Have a good life, eh.”  
  
“You too, Bouvier. You too.” Something in Jason’s tone suggested that he believed that it would end up otherwise, but perhaps that was only because he hadn’t had much luck with Adeline.  
  
Pierre tightened his grip on the small box, nodded to Jason then turned on his heel and headed back to the bus.  
  
As he strode passed the other stalls where men were packing up their gear and herding unsold slaves together to take them away, he thought about the future. Regardless of how things had been for Adeline in the past, none of that mattered now. She belonged to him; how she had been treated by Jason, or any of her other former owners had no bearing on how he should act towards her.  
  
He needed to be able to control her. And ensure that she understood the power that he had. But he didn’t want to be unreasonable. He had to be strict but fair. And he knew he had to remain that way the whole time. And to keep on track that meant he’d have to devise a punishment for her earlier misdemeanour.  
  
Pierre snorted quietly to himself. When he’d reprimanded her for talking to David, he hadn’t really had anything in mind. That was not good. He knew in future that he had to have some concrete form of punishment set in place so he could deal with the issue as soon as it had occurred. Or close enough to have effective impact.  
  
Sighing, he eventually arrived back, and he could see Pat leaning out of the window waving to him to hurry up. Flipping him off, Pierre decided there would be plenty of time on the bus, travelling home, for him to come up with something. Punching in the security code, he climbed on board, and as soon as his feet were both firmly inside, the door slammed shut and their driver hit the gas. They were going home


	9. Punishment

_ _

_Bouvier Condo  
  
5 PM_  
  
Pierre’s footsteps echoed down the corridor as he headed toward his room, deep in thought. He’d been home several hours and he still hadn’t dealt with Adeline. His mind was a blank canvas, completely devoid of colour, thought. He’d popped into Jay’s room to welcome his brother home from Toronto, and he’d been to Jon’s to ask him a few questions about registering Adeline at the Guild. But he still had no idea what he was going to do about her act of disobedience earlier on the bus. He’d toyed with the possibility of using the  _flechettes_ ; yet, they seemed a little extreme for such a minor transgression.  
  
Pierre also realised that his anger had dampened since the incident, having in fact been replaced by a more mellowed, disappointment. And perhaps he could use that. After all, from personal experience, whenever he had disappointed someone, particularly his parents, that disappointment always felt worse to him than the anger. Of course, his parents got angry with him, but anger was such a fleeting emotion. It was disappointment that lasted longer, days, months…even years.  
  
He chuckled quietly, remembering that his father’s frustration with his choice of career had birthed the lyrics for ‘ _Perfect_ ’. Shaking his head slightly, he finally reached the door to his room. Before entering, he leaned the palm of his hand against the wood, taking slow, steady breaths. He had to remain calm, composed. Needed to be in control of his emotions. Finally, after letting out a long drawn out breath, he opened the door and stepped into the room.  
  
Adeline was lying on her side, in the middle of the bed. Her knees were tucked up into her body; wrists loosely bound with a silk scarf. She was weeping. Pierre approached the end of the bed and stood their gazing upon her naked body, wondering whether she realised how vulnerable she was. He could do cruel things to her and she would have no hope of preventing them from happening. His lips quirked, wryly. Luckily for Adeline, he was not like her former owners.  
  
Looking down at her he had an inexplicable urge to just touch her, hold her…protect her. Pierre abruptly shook the thought away.  _Focus, Bouvier…she needs to be punished…_  
  
He breathed deeply, then climbed up onto the bed and knelt beside her. Adeline turned a tear-stained face toward him. Fear was evident in every line of her body. Frowning, Pierre placed his left hand at the back of her neck. She trembled beneath his touch. He slowly stroked his thumb against her neck, soft, tender. She relaxed a little. He nodded, continuing to caress the smooth skin as he began to talk quietly.  
  
“I’m going to untie your wrists now. And what I need you to do is kneel at the foot of the bed and lie your upper body on the mattress.” He watched as her pupils’ dilated and wondered what she was thinking. He got the answer to that question almost immediately as Adeline voiced her protest.  
  
“No…sir…please not that…” Her voice was shaking. “Don’t beat me…please…”  
  
Pierre didn’t respond straight away as he reached up with his right hand and undid the scarf, then grabbed her wrists and guided her to the floor. Manoeuvring her into the position he wanted, Pierre then shifted so he was standing, pressed against her from behind. He leaned over her, pinned her wrists above her head with his left hand, and brought his mouth close to her ear.  
  
“Why do you think I’m going to do that, Ada?”  
  
Adeline whimpered, but didn’t answer. Pierre growled and slowly smoothed his right palm over her bottom.  
  
“Is that what Jason did to you when you disobeyed him – beat you?” He began to massage her right butt cheek. “Got you like this…against the bed…hmmm? Tell me, Adeline.”  
  
A soft moan was her only response. Pierre sighed deeply, placing his right knee at the small of her back, keeping her still. He quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops in his jeans. Holding it in his left hand, he slowly rubbed her bottom with his other hand. She trembled, and he felt her muscles tighten as he massaged gently.  
  
“Please…’m sorry…” Adeline repeated, breathlessly. Pierre shook his head, doubling the belt and gripping it firmly in his hand so the buckle wouldn’t slip and hit her. He didn’t want to break the skin. Not if he could help it.  
  
“Answer the question,” he said, sternly. Adeline bunched her fists into the bed spread.  
  
“Yes sir…he…used to do that…”  
  
Pierre slowly brushed the studded leather of his belt over her back. Trailing it across her skin, down over her bottom, allowing her to feel the whole length, letting her know what was to come.  
  
“Seven strokes of the belt,” he murmured softly. “And I want you to count each one…loud enough for me to hear it. If you miss one I will start again. You got that?”  
  
“Yes, sir…” Adeline’s voice was now controlled, resigned to her fate. Pierre left the cool leather resting against her arse as he leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
  
“And do you remember why I’m doing this?”  
  
She whimpered, “I…did something wrong…”  
  
“And what was that?” Pierre rubbed the back of her neck. She swallowed hard.  
  
“Talked to David…”  
  
“And what was one of my rules?”  
  
A chill ran down her spine as she replied, shakily.  
  
“Not allowed to acknowledge the others…”  
  
“Good. After this, hopefully you won’t break that rule again.” Pierre withdrew his hand. “Don’t move.” Adeline remained frozen in place as he took a step away from the bed. He stared down at her prone form, flexing the belt in his hands, thinking. Then shifting on his feet and tightening his grip on the belt, he sighed heavily. “I don’t want to do this to you. But you disobeyed me. And that upset me…I thought you weren’t like that. That perhaps you would prove to be more obedient than Jason would have me believe…but I guess I was wrong…he was right.”  
  
Regret was obvious in his voice and Adeline took comfort in the knowledge that Pierre was not enjoying this. She dug her fingers into the sheets, but relaxed her body knowing, from experience, that it was better not to resist the blows when they connected.  
  
“Remember,” Pierre’s voice was cold, “seven counts.”  
  
He drew his arm back, the belt hanging, poised in his firm grip. Adeline breathed deeply, preparing her mind for the assault. Focussing inward, she began detaching her mind from her body. As the belt whistled through the air and connected with her arse, she allowed her mind to float from her consciousness eradicating all feeling and thought. She could barely feel the sting of the lash, therefore enabling her to focus on counting. Her voice sounded so far away though, as if it was someone else who was being punished; some other person was counting the strokes. She was completely disconnected from the situation, and that was how she wanted it to stay. Because, emotional pain was something Adeline could not handle.  
  
With her first master Adeline had learned how to separate her conscious from any painful situation. Then she had perfected the technique whilst with her second master; with Jason, her fourth owner, she mastered the strategy and nothing he ever did affected her in any way other than physical. He had never broken her. She had never succumbed to his whims. And she didn’t plan on surrendering to Pierre, either. Except that, something inside her had already torn a little. Pierre had caused that, but Adeline believed she could mend the tear; she would not let him get to her. All her life, she had been mistress of her soul; no man had ever fully owned her. And as long as she was able to prevent it, no man ever would.  
  
 _THWACK!_  
  
The final stroke caught Adeline off guard and suddenly she was back in her body, fully aware. She actually screamed, only just remembering to shout the last number.  
  
“Ahhhhhhhh…SEVEN!” Her voice trailed off in a strangled sob and she slumped, quivering against the sheets. Her bottom was burning, and the pain tingled throughout her whole body. It felt as if she was on fire, and she moaned desperately. She hadn’t heard Pierre leave but the next she knew, something soft, wet and very cold was being smoothed over her butt cheeks.  
  
Pierre placed a hand at the small of her back, holding her still. With the other, he carefully spread a wet face towel over her bottom, soothing the burning sensation on her skin. Positioning himself so he was lying against the bed, next to her, he traced a thumb delicately over the welts on her skin. She whimpered. His touch was so tender that it scared her. No one had ever touched her like that before. She moved away. Pierre made no move to correct her.  
  
He lay quietly observing her. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes, avoiding his gaze. Adeline wondered why he didn’t just get up and leave. That’s what Jason would have done: beaten her then left her alone to cry and endure the pain. Yet, she was fast learning that Pierre wasn’t like that. And in a way that was much worse. She had no idea how to take his attention. It frightened her to think that she did not understand what he was about. She couldn’t figure Pierre out. Not at all. Breathing hard, as the pain began to lessen, Adeline curled into herself and closed her eyes tight.  
  
“Ada…” Pierre’s deep voice drifted over, and around her. She peeked out at him. He was now all the way on the bed, propped up on his left elbow. He patted the spot next to him. “Come up here.”  
  
Adeline cautiously moved up the bed to lie next to him, on her stomach. He smiled, intimately, and reached out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, I don’t think you realise that,” Pierre murmured, absently, trailing his fingertips down her cheek, down the length of her neck, bringing them to rest against her pulse. He continued, his tone more serious. “That’s why I could never do you any real damage. Understand I will hurt you if I have to. Like today…but those welts and bruises will be gone within a week.” He pressed his fingers harder against her neck for a moment. “The lesson learned hopefully will last.”  
  
“Yes, sir…it will,” Adeline said, meaning every word. Pierre smiled, appearing relieved.  
  
“Good.” He rolled over, sat up and stood beside the bed. “Have a rest. I need to go out and see the guys about the tour. I’ll be back in a few hours. And I’ll bring you some food, aight?”  
  
She nodded and laid her head on one of the pillows, tucking her arms under it, closing her eyes and drifting into light sleep. Pierre watched her for several more minutes then, grabbing his belt, pulling it back on, he turned and walked out of the room. And locked the door.


	10. He did what?

**_ _ **

****_Chuck’s Basement  
  
6:30 PM_  
  
“You are so dead, Desrosiers!” Pierre tackled the bassist and landed on him right in the middle of the stack of itineraries that Chuck was attempting to organise.  
  
“Pierre! David! Move!” Chuck batted at the two men, managing to push them away from the pile of paper. “Make out over there if you must do it at all…”  
  
Pierre flipped him off just as David planted a wet sloppy kiss full on his lips.  
  
“ _Tabernack_!” Pierre wiped his mouth and thrust the smaller man away from him, then collapsed back on the floor, breathing hard.  
  
Jeff, who was with Sebastien setting up the laptop so they could record a small video message for the fans, looked over and smirked. “You know you love it, Bouvier.”  
  
He snorted, “No. I’d rather kiss Adeline.” He groaned when he realised what he’d said and laid his head back on the floor, pressing his forearm over his eyes. “ _Merde_ …hurry up, Chuck…I need to get outta here…”  
  
They had been in the basement for almost an hour thrashing out the final details of the schedule, and as was obvious by the current scene some more than others were beginning to get bored.  
  
“Give me 15 more minutes, ‘kay?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah…I’ll just starve over here…” Pierre grumbled, rubbing his hands across his face. Then he dropped his hands down and fiddled with the buckle on his belt.  
  
Chuck looked at him. “Dude…have an apple…” He nodded at the fruit bowl on the middle of the coffee table.  
  
Pierre blinked. “Oh, didn’t even see them.” He pushed up off the floor, stretching his arms. “Mind if I take some home with me?”  
  
David, who was nursing his wounded pride, snorted. “Don’t you have food at home, Bouvier?”  
  
Pierre muttered. “It’s not for me.”  
  
“Oh…for Adeline?”  
  
“ _Oui_.” He walked over and grabbed a couple, taking a bite out of one, whilst pocketing the other.  
  
David frowned, mulling over something in his mind. “Why don’t you want me to talk to her?”  
  
“Huh?” Pierre glanced at him.  
  
“You heard me.”  
  
“Oh, I didn’t mean just you. I meant everyone. I didn’t want anyone to talk to her.” He sucked on his bottom lip. “Come to think of it. I should make that clear now…she’s coming on tour with us…and I don’t want any of you to even go near her. If you can help it.” He cast his serious gaze across the room.  
  
Jeff and Seb turned around from the laptop; Pat hesitated in the doorway, as he was about to enter the room. David rubbed his cheek.  
  
“Why not?” Chuck asked, looking up from the schedule.  
  
Pierre groaned and sank onto the floor again. “I just…just don’t, alright?”  
  
Bringing it up had caused an emotion, he rarely felt, to surface and take a stranglehold of his heart. Guilt. He felt terrible for what he had done to her, even though he knew that it had been necessary. At least that was what he kept telling himself to make it easier to handle. However, he didn’t want to do it again. It had hurt him. He hadn’t expected that.  
  
“Why not?” Chuck repeated insistently. Pierre looked at him, a pained expression in his dark eyes. His friend raised his eyebrows.  
  
“I told her not to speak to any of you…” Pierre swallowed hard. “Told her if she did…I’d punish her…that’s why I don’t want you to talk to her, okay? Could we just drop it?”  
  
Chuck’s eyes narrowed, but it was David who spoke up. “What did you do to her, Pierre?”  
  
“What do you mean, Davo?” Pat snapped. “Why would Pierre have done anything?”  
  
David glared at him, then looked back at Pierre. “Because I said something to her…so what did you do to her?”  
  
“David…”  
  
“Look, we’re your best friends, can’t you tell us?”  
  
Chuck added, quietly, “She  _is_  a slave.”  
  
As soon as those words left his mouth, Pierre felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Yes, he still hurt from what he had done, but at least his friends wouldn’t judge him for what he was about to tell them.  
  
He smoothed his thumb over the studs on his belt, staring down at the floor as he answered. “I beat her.”  
  
The silence after his pronouncement was deafening. Pierre kept his gaze directed down at his shoes, waiting for any response. He didn’t care whether it was positive or negative, just anything at all would suffice.  
  
“ _Jesu_ …” Chuck shook his head in disbelief. “No wonder…”  
  
“No wonder, what?” He snapped.  
  
“No wonder you didn’t want to tell us…”  
  
“Yeah…” Pierre glanced up through his hair. “You have to understand…she disobeyed me…”  
  
Chuck held up his hands. “No need to defend yourself, Pierre. You’re well within your rights. Like I said…she is a slave.”  
  
David interrupted, disgust evident in his voice. “Well, I think that’s really mean. How could you do something like that? To anyone? She’s human like the rest of us. She has feelings.”  
  
Pierre’s lips tightened. “I know. That she has feelings.”  
  
“Then why would you do such a thing?”  
  
He shook his head angrily. “She’s a slave. Legally that means she’s less than human…look, I don’t want to talk about it.” He shot a pleading look at the bassist. “Please.”  
  
His friend sighed, still loath to accept Pierre’s explanation. “Okay…whatever…as long as you can sleep at night.”  
  
Pierre stood unsteadily. He didn’t want to admit that he was worried about how he would sleep after doing such a thing. Kneading his fingers into the back of his neck, he paced toward the door where Pat was standing.  
  
“Look, I have to get going. Chuck, call me when you’re done.” He was about to leave, when Pat blocked his way. “What?”  
  
“You’re not going to do anything else to her, are you?”  
  
Pierre stared hard at him. “No. I’m not.” He actually shivered. “I don’t think I could…” He turned his head back to look at David, adding bitterly, “And don’t worry, I won’t sleep tonight.”  
  
David blinked, his expression softening. “Dude, I didn’t mean to say that…”  
  
Pierre smirked. “I deserved it.”  
  
“Well, maybe just a little.”  
  
“Maybe a lot.” He murmured, and then left without another word.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Well,” Pat shook his head, entering the room and sitting on the floor next to Chuck. “Well, that was interesting…”  
  
“Oh? That’s what you think it was – ‘interesting’.” David was uncharacteristically pissed. He stabbed a finger into his chest. “I’d think of some other word.” Waving his arms in the air he attempted to put words to his emotions. “It’s…just…fucking disgusting. I mean, why? Why? Seriously. His thinking’s all fucked up. No one. No one does that to people. It’s wrong. I thought slavery was abolished. Or am I thinking of some other planet? Some other dimension?”  
  
The other guys blinked incomprehendingly at him.  
  
David flung his body back on the floor and let out a long, frustrated moan. “Am I even making any sense?”  
  
Chuck’s lip lifted in a wry grimace. “That’s what’s got me. You’re actually making perfect sense.”  
  
“Oh. Good.” David smiled suddenly, his hazel eyes lighting up. “You agree then?”  
  
“Slavery hasn’t been abolished.”  
  
“Yeah, well it should be. It’s just wrong.”  
  
“Obviously Pierre doesn’t think so.” Jeff commented, swinging around on his chair and looking tiredly at the bassist.  
  
David snorted. “Obviously.”  
  
Seb joined the conversation, trying to keep the mood civil. “Look, it’s all very well complaining about it. But what are we going to do on tour. Are we going to do as he asks and not talk to her? Or…”  
  
“Or,” David snapped, “we could ignore him totally and talk to her every chance we get.”  
  
Folding up the pages of the schedule, Chuck frowned thoughtfully. “He said…if she acknowledged us he’d…punish her.”  
  
David rolled his eyes. “Is it just me…or did Pierre not really give us a reason for why we shouldn’t talk to her?”  
  
“Uh…” Chuck screwed up his face trying to think. He wasn’t sure if Pierre had actually mentioned it. “I don’t think so…?”  
  
Pat sneered, “What does it matter, he said what he said. I say we disregard it. Let him prove to us whether he’s the asshole he’s making himself out to be.”  
  
Chuck frowned at him. “Don’t say that. Pierre’s just doing what he thinks is best. Don’t forget she is his slave.”  
  
“So what? She’s still human.”  
  
“Didn’t you hear what Pierre said about that? Legally…”  
  
David actually growled, “Fuck ‘legally’, she’s still a human, biologically.”  
  
Chuck sighed and shook his head. “I’m not going to argue with you, David. Just…I suggest we leave her alone. At least for the first leg of the tour. It might end up being a disaster and Pierre might have to change his mind…but for now…”  
  
David rubbed at his face. “Alright…whatever.”  
  
He looked at the others. They each shrugged, or shook their heads. None of them really agreed with what Chuck had said, or what Pierre had told them; but there wasn’t much they could do about it, until they went on tour.  
  
Standing, Chuck gathered up the schedules and walked out of the room calling back over his shoulder. “Come on, guys…I need a drink…you coming?”  
  
The others headed after him in silence, each lost in their thoughts of what had just happened and what was to come.


	11. "Do you want me to prove you wrong?"

_**Bouvier Condo**  
  
7 PM_  
  
Adeline was dreaming again. Sweat coated her pale skin as she shifted restlessly on the bedspread. She whimpered, sounding like a small, wounded animal. Her eyelids flickered rapidly, and she clenched her hands into the sheets as she was reacting to something in her sleep…  
  
 _The same beach…except the sky is awash with blazes of blood red light…she is running across the sand, her skin is burning and she knows she is gasping for breath, even though she cannot hear…  
  
Heavy footsteps are following behind her…she is being pursued…the man…is close behind her…she can hear his deep voice calling out to her…she cannot understand…he is speaking in a language she does not comprehend…but somehow she senses the danger she is in…knows that if he catches her…he will hurt her…  
  
She stumbles, foot catching on a shell that is protruding from the surface of the otherwise flat sand…as she falls she sees his silhouette cast a long, dark shadow over her…towering…powerful…  
  
She scrabbles on the sand…but then he is on top of her, pinning her to the sand, his mouth close to her ear, his breath hot on her cool skin…terror grips her heart…and she whimpers…breathing hard as the man sinks his fingers into her long hair and tilts her head back so he can look at her…  
  
She meets dark…recognisable eyes…Pierre…she blinks as he stares down into her face and then…his mouth moves and this time she hears his voice…and that sends shockwaves through her…she has never heard anything in her dreams before…  
  
“Adeline…you know you can’t run from me. You belong to me…all of you…” Pierre’s voice is a low growl, which rumbles deep in his chest. She hears it as if it is coming from far away…as if it is not real…then his tone changes as he grins and says something that she knows is totally incongruous…reminding her that this is only a dream…that she is safe…even if she is afraid…  
  
“It’s a nice day, isn’t it…?” And then he rolls off her and she is sitting on her beach towel again…and he is down by the water building his sandcastle…and the sky is a soft azure glow…peaceful…safe…Pierre waves to her grinning and then everything fades into darkness…_  
  
Adeline sighed, her body finally relaxing against the sheets. Pierre moved silently into the room at that moment and stood at the end of the bed, gazing upon her still form. The welts on her backside were still visible, angry marks left by his belt. He trembled. The implications of what he had done still hadn’t quite hit him.  
  
Yet, he was shaken. Seeing her laying there so helpless, and probably in a lot of pain, stirred a little compassion in his otherwise stony heart. Pierre had not taken into account the notion that he would care about how she felt.  
  
Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he pondered his next move. He’d have to wake her. He couldn’t let her go without food for a whole day.  
  
Hesitantly he leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking gently. “Adeline, wake up…”  
  
Her eyelids fluttered, then opened, focusing slowly. “Uh…” She moaned softly, and carefully turned her head to the side, looking at him. “Sir…” she blinked. “What…?”  
  
Pierre touched a finger to her lips. “Shhh…don’t say anything…” He pulled the apple from his pocket and put it on the nightstand. Then he slid his hands around Adeline’s waist and helped her sit up.  
  
She winced as he unwittingly brushed against the wounds.  
  
He noticed and frowned slightly. “Sorry…”  
  
Adeline stared at him then looked down.  
  
He sighed and taking the apple, held it out to her. “Here. Eat.”  
  
Taking the apple from his hand, she proceeded to nibble at it, avoiding his gaze.  
  
As she ate, Pierre swung his legs up onto the bed and sat, propped up against the bed head, observing her bowed head.  _There has to be a better way to deal with this sort of thing…never be able to beat her like that again…ugh…they don’t understand…He thought about what David had said. I know she has feelings…so do I…I have feelings…how the hell does he think I feel about this? Just because I don’t admit it…_  
  
He groaned out loud; Adeline glanced up at him confusion in her bright blue gaze. “Sir?”  
  
Pierre smiled faintly at her. “Don’t worry about me…I’m just thinking.”  
  
She nodded, lowering her eyes once more, concentrating on the apple.  
  
He tilted his head to the side, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. “Tell me something.”  
  
Adeline looked at him. “Sir?”  
  
Pierre crossed his arms. “Do you think that what I did to you will make you disobey me any less? Be honest with me.”  
  
She blinked. “How do you mean, sir?”  
  
He rubbed his jaw. “Well, I…beat you. Will you disobey me again?”  
  
“You want me to be honest, sir?” Her voice was hesitant, and a little surprised. No one had ever asked her that before. No one had ever asked her much at all, anyway. She was a slave, she was told things, not asked.  
  
“Yes.” Pierre’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t like being lied to.”  
  
Adeline set the apple down on her left thigh, toying with the stalk as she thought for a minute. He waited, patiently; he really was interested to hear what she had to say.  
  
She breathed in deep, then let her breath out slowly, mulling over her words before speaking. “Yes…I probably would disobey you again…” she swallowed, difficultly. “I’d do it again…and you’d have to punish me again…it’s…it’s like a cycle…” Adeline glanced up into his face. It was motionless, revealing nothing. She looked down again. “It’s…just the way I am…I’ve never been one to obey…not unless I think it’s a good idea…and it never has been. Obeying never made a difference…not for me…”  
  
Pierre frowned. “What do you mean?”  
  
Adeline laughed bitterly. “You want to know what I mean, sir? When I was younger I always believed if I obeyed, my master would be kind…nice to me…but that never happened…I was always hurt…no matter what I did…if I was good, bad…it made no difference…”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“Do you, sir? I don’t think you do.”  
  
Pierre glared at her. “No. I do. You’ll continue to disobey me because you think it’s the only way to react…because you think no good will come from obedience, right?”  
  
Adeline shivered. “Will you prove me wrong, sir?”  
  
He met her gaze, direct, his face set, in a stern mask. “Is that what you want?”  
  
She bowed her head. “What I want doesn’t matter, sir…it never has…” The resignation in her voice caught at something deep in Pierre’s heart.  
  
The knowledge that Adeline was so accepting of her position made him realise how much control he had over her. But with that came responsibility, and accountability. And he knew one thing, David was right, she was human and she did have feelings.  
  
Leaning forward, Pierre braced his hands on his knees, speaking to her, his voice soft. “It matters to me. So, tell me. Do you want me to prove to you that you are wrong about that?”  
  
Adeline nervously raised her eyes to his; she blinked. Pierre’s expression had softened.  
  
She darted her tongue out, wetting her lips. “If you think you can, sir…”  
  
He smiled, wryly. “Oh, I’m confident enough.” He reached forward and squeezed her left knee. “Starting from now, everything I do or say will prove that to you.” Releasing her knee, he slid off the bed, stood up and crossed the floor to the door. Glancing back at her, Pierre mussed his hair. “I suggest you have a shower. I have a few things I need to do. I’ll be back in a few hours.”  
  
Adeline nodded silently, picking up her apple again as he left the room. As the door clicked shut, she noted that he didn’t lock the door. She felt a smile pull at her mouth. Maybe he was going to trust her. Maybe he’d forgotten. Maybe she could…get out of there…She pushed that thought back into the recess of her mind. She wasn’t going to think like that…not yet at least…she’d give herself more time.  
  
She wanted to see what Pierre was going to do. Realised that she wanted him to be different. Shivering, she turned her attention back to the apple, taking a bite from it. Savouring the freshness in her mouth, thinking of nothing else.


	12. Brotherly advice

_**7:30 PM**_  
  
Pierre sat at the kitchen table flipping aimlessly through a magazine. He wasn’t doing anything, just waiting for Chuck to call. He had been fibbing a little when he’d told Adeline he had things to do. There wasn’t really much to do until the band went on tour. Other than packing, which usually took him less than ten minutes, Pierre had no commitments.  
  
Gazing down at the photos in the car magazine, he sighed heavily. Slapping it shut, he pushed to his feet, wandered out into the corridor, and headed down passed the living room, finding that his feet took him to his brother’s study.  
  
Stopping outside, he hesitated. Glancing back down to his own room, Pierre suddenly thought of something, a question that had been niggling at the back of his mind. Quietly pushing open the door, he peered around it and knocked, before stepping inside and closing the door behind him.  
  
Pacing to stand in front of the desk, he cleared his throat and spoke slowly. “I have a question.”  
  
Jonathan Bouvier glanced up from the file he was perusing, only mildly surprised by his brother’s presence in his office. “What’s that?”  
  
Pierre rubbed his jaw as he sank into the chair opposite. “What’s the difference between being a submissive and being a slave? If any?”  
  
Jon frowned, closing the file. “Is this about Adeline?”  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
“Well then. Let me tell you this. She was born a slave. For that matter all slaves are born. Their birth is recorded. That’s how I know. If you’re curious I can show you her file.”  
  
Pierre shook his head. “No. I just want to know the difference.”  
  
Jon sighed. Leaning back against his chair and staring at his younger brother, he thought for a long moment before responding. “You have to understand there is no simple answer to your question. However, I’ll attempt to boil it down for you.”  
  
He stood and moved around his desk to stand near the window, gazing down on the street below. Pierre couldn’t help but notice that Jon wasn’t as trim as he used to be before he had taken a position on the Guild Board.  
  
Jon took a deep breath, and then he continued, sombre in voice. “A submissive is still legally a slave. They receive the same benefits, same cover and protection. However, the…thing…that separates them is in their emotional attachment. Submissives give of themselves freely…of their own will. They submit everything to their masters…” Jon paused looking back at Pierre.  
  
Pierre leaned forward and raised his eyebrows. “Everything?”  
  
His older brother nodded. “Everything. Including their hearts.”  
  
Pierre let out his breath; only just realising he’d been holding it. “How…does a slave become a submissive?”  
  
Jon’s eyes snapped back to his brother. “It takes a long time, Pierre. And a slave who has been…mistreated will most likely never submit.”  
  
Pierre flinched; even though his brother had no idea what he had done to Adeline, it was as if he was being accused of doing a terrible thing, and that there was no hope for him.  
  
Looking down at his hands, he mulled over Jon’s words. “Never?”  
  
Jon smirked, “Maybe not never, but it is highly unlikely, unless they can be rehabilitated. Which takes time.”  
  
Pierre cursed silently, his hands curling into tense fists. He relaxed them not wanting his brother to see the affect his words had on him.  
  
“Right…” He swallowed passed a lump that had formed in his throat. “Right,” he repeated, unable to think of anything smart to say.  
  
Jon returned to lean on the edge of his desk and looked directly at his younger brother. “What’s going on, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre leaned forward in his chair. “I hurt her, Jon; I beat her…but…she…”  
  
“Disobeyed you? Don’t feel bad about it. Just make it better.”  
  
He tilted his gaze up at him. “How?”  
  
“Go and be there with her. And, Pierre. Try and figure out a better way to deal with this sort of thing. You don’t have to inflict physical pain to punish a slave. Whoever told you that doesn’t really understand the underlying issues. You have to dig down deep to figure out why she does it. Prevent the behaviour, rather than correcting it.”  
  
Pierre stood slowly. He ran a hand wearily through his hair. “Sounds…difficult.”  
  
Jon shook his head. “It’s not as hard as all that. You just need to get to know her…”  
  
“Fuck. I haven’t got much time for that. We go on tour soon.”  
  
“You’re taking her with you?”  
  
Pierre nodded, shifting on his feet. “Yeah. I am.”  
  
Jon frowned, thoughtfully. “When do you leave?”  
  
“In a week.”  
  
“That’s enough time then.”  
  
“For what?” Pierre scowled. “What can I do in a week?”  
  
“Plenty. Find out about her previous owners…find out what she can do for you…and for God’s sake, find out why she has a problem with obedience. There is  _always_  a reason.”  
  
Silence filled the room after he stopped talking. Pierre rubbed his jaw and tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling. Then he paced a tight circle in front of Jon’s desk, his mind spinning.  
  
Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, he nodded. “Alright. Thanks for the advice…I guess…”  
  
Jon snorted. “You don’t have to listen to me if you don’t want to. She does belong to you; not me.”  
  
Pierre shrugged, a crooked grin flickering across his face. “Nah, I appreciate it. I’d better go check up on her.”  
  
Jon smiled and sat behind his desk again. “Good luck with that.”  
  
Pierre nodded and exited the room his mind already dwelling on how he was going to fix things in the future.


	13. "Is this what you want?"

Entering his bedroom, he found Adeline exactly where he had left her earlier. She was laying face down on the bed, arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. The apple core was sitting on the nightstand by the bed. Pierre moved quietly across the floor and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
The girl stirred and turned her head to peer at him. “Sir…”  
  
Pierre’s gaze was firm. “Why are you still here? I thought I told you to clean up.”  
  
Adeline blinked then answered, weakly. “Hurts…” She wiped the back of her hand across her nose. There were tearstains on her cheeks and dotting the bedspread.  
  
He sighed and stood, holding both his hands out. “Here, get up. I’ll help you.”  
  
She shot a wary glance his way.  
  
Pierre’s jaw tightened. “Adeline.”  
  
Adeline scooted carefully toward the edge of the bed. Pierre moved closer so she wouldn’t fall off. Closing a hand gently around her right arm, he helped her into a sitting position.  
  
“Put your arm over my shoulder,” he instructed. She did so, wincing. Pierre slid his other arm around her waist, supporting her slender frame against his. “Come on.” He walked her into the bathroom and made her lean against the wall, transferring her grasp to the towel rack. “Don’t move.”  
  
Adeline remained where he left her as he leaned into the shower and turned the water on. Testing the temperature he then turned to observe her where she was huddled against the wall. Hesitating for a split second, Pierre then removed his clothes, leaving them on the tiled floor.  
  
Crossing the floor to her he took her arm again. Adeline shrank back against the wall; her eyes darted low taking in Pierre’s lean, well-muscled body. They were drawn, like flies to a lamp, to his groin; his dick was angled upwards and curved slightly to the left, semi-erect.  
  
Pierre felt her gaze on him, and he was suddenly aroused. He growled low. And pulled her into the shower under the warm spray. She cried out as the water hit her body and instantly attempted to climb out. Pierre seized her carefully around the waist and pulled her tight against his body, facing him. With her breasts pressed against his chest, and his growing erection grinding against her stomach, he couldn’t help giving a low throaty moan.  
  
Adeline tucked her head down, leaning into his solid body. She was shaking, and the water hitting her was causing the welts on her buttocks to burn painfully. Small whimpers were the only sounds she was permitting herself to make. Pierre stared down at her bowed head. She felt tiny in his arms, fragile as if he could break her in two.  
  
He touched his fingers to her chin and lifted her face. “I want you to turn around for me and lean against the wall, ok?”  
  
Adeline nodded, she was too exhausted to even think of doing otherwise. Pierre smiled, grimly, waiting as she did as he instructed. Turning slowly so as not to slip, she braced both her forearms against the wall, leaning her forehead against the cool, wet tiles. She spread her legs to steady her stance. Pierre stood behind her, leaning his right thigh between her legs to keep her in place. Leaning back a little, he grabbed a sponge off the rack and a bottle of body soap.  
  
Squirting a generous amount onto the sponge, he scrubbed his left arm to lather it up. “I’m going to wash you now. Brace yourself, okay? This might sting a little.”  
  
Adeline took a deep breath, leaning more into the wall. Pierre slowly began to smooth the sponge down her body, starting at her left shoulder blade. Resting his left hand against her left hip, he traced the sponge gently down her back, squeezing it slightly, watching as the suds rolled down her spine. Running it over her pale skin, he watched as she shivered. Leaning into her body, he heard her moan, low in her throat.  
  
Smirking, he lifted his left hand to move her now dripping hair away from the back of her neck, and pressed his lips softly to the silky skin just at the hairline. Adeline trembled, tilting her head back.  
  
He slid his hand around so he could press his palm against her throat. She whimpered, the vibration against his palm sending tingles shooting all the way to his cock. It jumped and he snarled deep in his throat. He was so hard. He needed to relieve his arousal. But he needed to finish what he was doing first.  
  
Taking a step back, he returned his attention to the task at hand. Following the movement of his hand down the length of her back, he continued trailing the sponge down until it reached the small of her back.  
  
He hesitated, his gaze drawn to the welts on her arse. There was now a dull blue colouring to them as the bruising had become more obvious. The skin, miraculously, had not broken, however there was still an awful redness to the raised skin.  
  
Cautiously, Pierre trailed his fingers over each welt, his touch tender.  
  
Adeline cried softly and pressed harder against the wall. “Please…” her voice shook. “Don’t…”  
  
“Shhh,” Pierre murmured against her ear. “I need to clean them. I know it hurts…and I’m sorry…”  
  
Adeline stiffened in shock at his words. But they had the desired effect; she stilled and waited. He took the sponge and slowly ran it over each lash mark, gently soothing away the pain, the sweat. He felt her body eventually relax against the wall. Pierre smiled inwardly, dropping the sponge to the floor. Then, sliding both his hands to her butt cheeks, he caressed them, his fingertips barely grazing across the marks left by the belt.  
  
He leaned in close again and nuzzled his nose into her long hair, taking in her sweet scent. Breathing deep, he savoured the tantalising aroma, as he continued to run his hands down her body and between her thighs.  
  
Adeline gasped at his touch and whimpered as his fingers slid up into the folds of her pussy. He stroked both of his index fingers back and forwards between her velvety outer lips.  
  
He smiled as he felt her body tense against his, her pussy beginning to moisten. “Does that feel good?”  
  
Adeline couldn’t respond; her mind was too overwhelmed by the sensations that Pierre had awakened within her. All she could do was whimper.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes…” His tone was warm, smooth; it sent shivers racing down her spine and inexplicable pleasure tingled through her body. She pressed back against him disregarding the sudden pain as she brushed her bottom against him. He withdrew his hands; she gave a cry of protest.  
  
“Hush,” Pierre grinned – she wanted him, he could tell - moving back. “Turn and face me, Ada.”  
  
Adeline obeyed quickly, wondering what he wanted. She met his gaze – bright, warm, filled with an unfathomable tenderness. His eyes were deep pools of chocolate drawing her into their depths, feeling as if she would never surface.  
  
She froze as he lifted a hand, resting it against her cheek stroking calloused fingers delicately over her pale skin. And then before she even realised what he was doing, he slid his hand to the back of her neck, tilting her head, then he captured her lips with his.  
  
Sliding his tongue between them he gently, yet insistently parted them, running the strong muscle against her teeth. Pressing his mouth firmly against hers, he coaxed her to open to his embrace.  
  
Adeline groaned into his mouth, as she grabbed at him, her small hands clutching his muscular forearms. Hanging on, she was afraid that if she let go she would collapse in a heap on the tiles. All the while the warm water sprayed over them. Water drops clung to their eyelashes and dripped from their hair.  
  
Droplets clung to the tiny trail of hair that went from Pierre’s navel and down to his groin. Down to the dark bush that framed his now rigid cock. Pierre growled low as he continued to brush his tongue against Adeline’s tasting her exquisite flavour, a hint of apple and peach. She clung on tighter, shaking. He pulled her closer, pushing his erection against her stomach allowing her to feel how hard she was making him.  
  
Pulling his mouth from hers, he placed light kisses over her cheek, to her left ear and whispered breathlessly. “I want you…right now…fuck…I’m so hard for you…” He licked her cheek, tasting a hint of salt. He frowned and drew back a little. “Are you crying?”  
  
Adeline shook her head. “No, sir…”  
  
Pierre traced a finger under her right eyelid and brought it away, a teardrop clinging to the tip. “What’s this then?”  
  
She lowered her eyes and leaned her forehead against his shoulder; her voice was muffled when she answered. “I’m…I’m not crying, sir…”  
  
“Coulda fooled me…” Pierre said gently. She peeked up into his face. He smiled, almost kindly. “It’s alright to cry…nothing wrong with that.”  
  
Adeline tightened her hold on his arms. She didn’t want to cry; she didn’t want him to think that she was weak. And she had to admit she didn’t know how to handle the uncharacteristic tenderness of his actions. Especially not after what he had done to her.  
  
Relaxing her grip and pulling back from him, she leaned back against the cold tiles, breathing hard as the warm water washed over her body. Pierre rubbed his bottom lip as he stared at her, letting his gaze roam over her slender figure.  
  
Her breasts rose and fell as she breathed a little unsteadily. Her nipples were stiff and Pierre moved forward and placed his hands over them, so he could feel them against his palms. Adeline whimpered, closing her eyes as he moulded them in his hands, massaging gently.  
  
“Mmmm…love these…” Pierre leaned down and pressed soft kisses to the top of each breast. She gave a small groan, her throat tightening as tingles coursed through her body. He trailed his lips over the smooth skin, and then took a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard.  
  
She cried out and thrust her hips against his. “Master!” Adeline was beginning to feel a pulsing need deep inside; she needed him even though she would never have admitted it out loud.  
  
Pierre tilted his head and smirked wickedly. “Need something?”  
  
Adeline opened her eyes and stared directly into his deep brown gaze. “Please…”  
  
“Please what?” Pierre kissed her throat, nibbling at the fragile skin.  
  
She moaned and rocked her hips against his. He slid his hands down to them and grasped them strongly, holding her still.  
  
“Please what?” he repeated sternly.  
  
Adeline swallowed hard and looked down, her eyes flickering over his well-defined pecs and abs, down the dark snail-trail and finally halting on his groin. Her tongue darted out, pink, wet, across her lips.  
  
Pierre watched her eyes, saw the pupils dilate. He knew she was probably thinking about how big he was. That was something most girls he’d been with thought about. He waited; when she still didn’t answer, he moved his hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her back up against the wall and slowly slid the head of his cock between the outer folds of her pussy.  
  
Adeline gasped, and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on. She bucked her hips involuntarily against his; the head slipped inside her rapidly moistening hole. Pierre growled as he felt her clench around the tip.  
  
He held firm and stared into her face, eyes burning. “Is this what you want?”  
  
Adeline whined, unable to speak words. She was shaking against his hard body.  
  
“You have to tell me. I want you to tell me. Is this what you want?” Pierre’s voice was hard, demanding. She whimpered again. “Tell me. Or I’ll stop.”  
  
Her voice caught in the back of her throat. “Please…”  
  
Pierre repeated, voice softer, “Please what?”  
  
Adeline shivered, wrapping her legs around his waist; this caused his cock to slide a little deeper inside her. He frowned and stepped back from the wall, her arms tightened around his neck and shoulders. He gripped her hips harder, holding her out from him a little. His legs were trembling from the strain of controlling himself.  
  
He wanted to fuck her so badly, but he wanted her to tell him what she wanted. “Tell me, Adeline.”  
  
Adeline didn’t want to give in to his demands, did not want to admit even to herself that she needed this so much. Her body and mind were screaming for her to let go, and beg. But she was afraid of giving too much if she did. She knew if she resorted to pleading she would never be able to take it back.  
  
Pierre was watching her intently; he thrust inside her then pulled out again, teasing her. She let out a strangled sob. Knowing she couldn’t hold back for much longer.  
  
Pierre brought his lips close to her and then bit her on the shoulder. She screamed, arching into his body.  
  
He soothed the pain with his tongue and murmured against her neck. “Tell me what you need…”  
  
“You…” her voice broke as she finally relinquished her control, and Pierre felt tears trickling from her face onto his chest. “Master…I need you…”  
  
She leaned her forehead against his shoulder. He tightened his hold around her and slowly began to enter her pussy. He groaned as the wet walls clenched around his cock. A velvet vice clamping down around his thick length. Her breathing quickened as he sank all the way up inside her, filling her completely. He felt huge inside her and she moaned against his shoulder, body trembling.  
  
Pierre stayed where he was, deep within her body, just wanting to feel her tight hole clenching around his cock. It was so hot; he could feel his dick growing harder. He lifted one hand and gently ran his fingers through her wet, blonde hair.  
  
She breathed deeply and clenched harder around his length, moaning softly. He stroked her hair lightly then returned his grip to her hip and slowly began to withdraw. Adeline let out a cry of protest.  
  
Pierre chuckled deeply. “Don’t worry…I’m not done yet…” With those words he thrust back into her, pulling her into his body with his strong arms.  
  
She screamed as he angled his cock to rub against her clit, the friction causing sparks to burst up her spine. Smiling, Pierre began to move steadily, sliding in and out, thrusting in hard and pulling out slowly, wanting Adeline to feel the pressure as he moved. She whimpered against his shoulder, gripping harder around his neck as he moved harder. Sweat trickled down her body but was washed away by the hot spray of water that cascaded over them.  
  
Pierre sped up, he felt his balls tighten and a burning sensation filled his body, he growled as he thrust harder inside her, backing her up against the wall and sliding her in position so her bottom wouldn’t press against the wall. Adeline slid her hands to his biceps, wrapping her hands around them, marvelling at his iron strength.  
  
He smiled at her, and she felt something flutter in her stomach. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth over hers as he began to pound into her pussy, building the pressure. She moaned and tightened the walls around his tumescent length, milking him. He growled into her mouth and held her still as he banged the head of his cock right up against her cervix and then he held, thighs shaking violently.  
  
“Close…” Pierre moaned. Adeline clenched involuntarily around his cock. That did it. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He snarled and thrust all the way in, held and then his dick jerked hard and he released. “ _Ohmyfuckingod!!!_ ”  
  
He groaned into her hair as he pumped in and out, emptying his load. He continued to thrust inside her, dragging his cock against her clit firmly, feeling her convulse around him.  
  
Adeline dug her fingers into his arms and threw her head back as searing heat ripped through her body.  
  
She screamed out, bucking her hips roughly against his, pussy clenching tight as an orgasm rocked her small frame. “ _Master!!!_ ”  
  
He gripped her hips firmly, watching her face as she came down from her release. Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth was open in a keening cry, breath catching. Eventually Adeline’s breathing calmed and she collapsed against Pierre’s chest, exhausted. He remained still, holding her close, allowing her to recover.  
  
The water continued to stream onto their joined bodies. Steam rose around them, the only sound now that of their mingled breath. Pierre slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back as she relaxed into his large frame. He pressed his lips against the top of her head, smiling in satisfaction. Then he carefully withdrew and set Adeline down on the floor, turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and drying himself off.  
  
Adeline stood unsteady in the shower, shivering a little, still recuperating from the intensity of their actions. Pierre grabbed a second towel and moved back to the shower, helping her out. Expression serious now, he bundled her up in the towel, lifted her in his arms and carried her back into the bedroom.  
  
 _Time for round two…_


	14. What she won't do

“Mmmm…you taste so sweet…”  
  
Adeline lay on the bed, on her back, hands clenched at her sides. Pierre was kneeling between her legs a hand resting on each of her thighs, head bent over her pussy. She whimpered as he flicked his tongue along the outer folds, stroking gently.  
  
He slowly rubbed his palms up and down her thighs as he swirled his tongue over her mound; then he moved one hand to spread the outer lips and slowly flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit. Adeline gasped, the walls of her pussy clenching.  
  
Pierre smiled, sitting up, keeping her glistening folds open with the fingers of one hand. She trembled, meeting his hot gaze. He stared back at her, face emotionless, eyes glittering. She whimpered.  
  
He licked his lips and murmured gently. “You’re so wet…” He dipped a finger inside her then slid up to press it against her lips. “Taste yourself.”  
  
Adeline’s tongue darted out almost timidly swirling around his long digit.  
  
Pierre watched silently as she nervously tasted her own juices, cheeks reddening.  
  
“How’s that?” he whispered, one eyebrow lifted.  
  
She swallowed and lowered her eyes unable to meet his look. “Salty…but sweet, sir…”  
  
“Hmmm…spot on.” Pierre traced his fingertip down her face, sliding down her throat to rest at the notch at the top of her breastbone. She shivered. He leaned close and pressed his lips to the base of her throat, sucking gently. Adeline arched up against his body.  
  
He pushed her back down. “My turn now.” His voice was low, tight with desire. He sat up again and studied her for a long moment, decisions flickering through his mind. Then he moved again so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Adeline.”  
  
Adeline looked at him, then without a word shimmied off the bed and moved to kneel on the floor in front of him. Pierre looked down at her, dark eyes narrowed. He placed both hands on his thighs, spreading his knees.  
  
She swallowed as her gaze fixed upon his turgid member; it appeared larger than before and a thrill coursed down her body. In that instant a single thought flitted through her mind: None of her previous owners had ever appeared so well endowed.  
  
Adeline licked her lips, meeting Pierre’s burning gaze.  
  
He licked his own lips, wrapping his left fist around the base of his cock. “You know what to do.”  
  
She hesitated. Giving blowjobs was the one thing she absolutely detested. Just the thought of taking any man’s dick in her mouth made her sick. It was something her former masters had always had to force her to do. She was quite happy to kneel at their feet and jerk them off, a hand job.  
  
But she refused to suck them. And that always resulted in her being beaten into submission. After they’d beaten her, they would force her onto the bed or floor and literally rape her mouth and throat. And afterwards…when they had left her alone…  
  
Adeline shook her head to dispel those thoughts and looked up into Pierre’s expectant face. “Sir…I…”  
  
He frowned darkly. “You never sucked a guy off before?”  
  
Adeline swallowed hard. “No…I mean…I have…I just…” She trembled, suddenly fearful of his reaction.  
  
Pierre reached out with his right hand, tangling his fingers in her long blonde hair, a warning. “You just, what?” His tone was harsh.  
  
She breathed unsteadily lowering her eyes. “I…don’t like doing it…” She cringed, prepared for a reprimand of some form or another.  
  
There was a long drawn out silence. And then Pierre sighed, releasing his grip. She chanced peeking up at him. His face was expressionless, even his eyes were blank.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“You don’t like it.” He said flatly. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees looking down at her. “Tell me why that is.” A command.  
  
Adeline rocked back on her heels. Tilting her head back and staring up at the ceiling, she gathered her thoughts. Taking several deep breaths, she spoke, haltingly. “I…don’t like the thought of having something that’s been inside me…in my mouth…” She bowed her head and said in a harsh whisper, “Especially if I’ve just been…done…in…the…y’know…?”  
  
Pierre placed one hand to her chin and tilted it so he could look into her eyes. He could see the fear in her watery blue eyes. “Tell me, just because you didn’t like it did that stop your previous owners from making you give them head?”  
  
Adeline sniffled. “No, sir.” Her voice caught in her throat. Bile rose in the back of her mouth. “They…they’d…beat me…and then…force me to take them…” Tears trickled down her face. Her heart pounded against her ribcage.  _What is wrong with me? I shouldn’t be telling him this…_ She had never let her guard down like this before, ever. But her resolve to not let Pierre get to her had begun to crumble.  
  
Pierre kept his hand on her chin, gently stroking his thumb against the corner of her mouth. “So, you really don’t like it?”  
  
“No, sir…I hate it…”  
  
Pierre groaned audibly. “Fuck. So, what do you propose I do about this, then?” He indicated his erection.  
  
Adeline blinked. “Sir?”  
  
“Since you don’t like blowjobs…what am I supposed to do about this?”  
  
Adeline swallowed, surprise obvious in her voice. “You’re not going to make me…?”  
  
Pierre shook his head. “No. I’m not going to make you.”  
  
She looked down. “Thankyou, sir…” Then she looked up to meet his warm brown eyes. “I…I could give you a hand job…”  
  
Pierre pretended to think, rubbing his jaw. Then he nodded slightly, leaning back on the bed, bracing his hands against the mattress. Adeline moved a little closer between his legs then carefully wrapped her small hands around the base of his still rigid cock. Pierre moaned at the feel of her delicate touch on his most sensitive of organs; closing his eyes, he tilted his head back.  
  
“Stroke me hard…” he growled. Adeline obeyed, circling the fingers of her right hand firmly at the base and then stroking up to the tip. With her left hand, she cupped his ball sac, massaging it slowly, in sync with her strokes.  
  
Pierre groaned lustily, hands fisting tightly against the bedspread. “Fuck…that feels so good…” His eyelids fluttered and the glimpse of his eyes that Adeline caught were evidence of his desire. They were almost black in his lust and they burned.  
  
She tightened her grip, stroking faster. She marvelled at the sensation of his dick in her hand. It was hard as steel, yet almost velvety to the touch. Just the thought that he had been inside her with this amazed her. Her own breath quickened and she pressed her thighs together to ease her own need as she squeezed the head of his erection.  
  
Pierre gasped, hips bucking slightly. “Shit…I’m close…”  
  
Adeline swallowed, beads of sweat trickled down her face; she could see perspiration on his face as he groaned, moving against her hand. She trembled, pressing her hips against the bed as she stroked Pierre harder.  
  
She squeezed his ball sac; he grunted. She then dropped her hand between her own legs searching for her clit and slipping two fingers inside her pussy. Continuing to stroke, and squeeze, Pierre’s hard length she began to stroke herself to orgasm as well.  
  
Moments later, she felt Pierre stiffen at her touch and then he cried out, legs shaking, cock jerking…and his ejaculate spurted, thick, white…onto the carpet. Seconds after, Adeline gave a muted cry as she came, body shaking. She sank to the floor and leaned her forehead against the bed.  
  
Silence reigned for several long minutes, and then Pierre grabbed her by the arm and stared down at her. “Did you just come?”  
  
She blinked. “Yes, sir.” No point in lying.  
  
He glared at her. “Let’s get one more thing straight. You come only when I let you. Do you understand?”  
  
Adeline shrank back. “I…I’m sorry, sir…I…I couldn’t help it…I just got…I…”  
  
“Hush.” Pierre smiled faintly. “It’s alright. I’ll let it slide, this once. Just remember for next time, okay?”  
  
She nodded vigorously. She’d do anything to prevent him from hurting her again.  
  
Pierre yawned, his eyelids heavy with satisfaction and exhaustion. He lay back on the bed. “Fuck…I’m sleepy.” He sat up and moved back up the bed, sliding under the sheets. “Come up here. Time to sleep.”  
  
Adeline crawled onto the bed and joined Pierre beneath the covers. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her close to his side. She turned a little snuggling close against his solid body. He smiled quietly, drifting off. She followed soon after and for the first time in ages she slept without dreams.


	15. Shopping and other stuff

_**Wednesday June 6th, 2007  
  
Downtown Laval  
  
11 AM**_  
  
“Right.” Pierre held up the list that he had scribbled down that morning when he awoke. “We need to get you some new clothes.”  
  
He glanced at Adeline who was leaning against the hood of his car, in silence. Her hair was tied back with a black band and she was absently playing with several free strands. She wore one of Pierre’s old Role Model Tees’ that had shrunk in the wash and a pair of old jeans. She met his gaze then looked down at the ground.  
  
Pierre went on scanning the list. “Then, we need to go down to the Guild to get you registered and ID-ed.” He scratched at the stubble on his face. “Then…we need to get some stuff for Saturday.”  
  
Adeline shifted her weight and asked, softly, “Is that when we’re leaving?”  
  
Pierre smiled. “Yeah. That’s when.” He reached out to take hold of the hand that was twirling her hair. “Stop that.”  
  
She dropped her hand and clasped both of them behind her back. “Sorry, sir.”  
  
He chuckled. “It’s okay. Come on.” He swung around and headed down the sidewalk away from his car.  
  
Adeline hurried to keep up. She had to trot to match Pierre’s long strides. As they moved passed several shops, she allowed her mind to wander.  
  
The past few days had been spent inside the apartment that Pierre shared with his elder brothers. She knew that for now the condo was her permanent home and therefore Pierre had explained to her where she could go, which rooms she could use and those that were off limits. He had told her he expected her to cook at least once a week. Even on tour.  
  
That surprised her, none of her other owners had ever expected her to do anything but satisfy their sexual needs. Speaking of which since the Sunday when she was punished, Pierre had not wanted to use her.  
  
Adeline believed that he had gone out and had a couple of one-nighter’s with girls he met at some of the clubs in town. And that really didn’t bother her. One of her previous masters had in fact had a steady girlfriend at the same time as having her as a slave. She was used to being second fiddle in a man’s life.  
  
If her situation weren’t so serious, Adeline would have laughed at Pierre’s expectations of her. Still, she was a slave. And there was nowhere in any statute that stated that slaves were only for sex. She must have laughed out loud at some stage, because Pierre had stopped and was staring at her.  
  
“Sir?” Adeline blinked up at him.  
  
Pierre frowned. “You were giggling.”  
  
“Was I?” She stared at him. He glared at her. Adeline glanced away. “Yes, sir. I guess I was.”  
  
“Why?” He was genuinely interested, so Adeline decided to tell him exactly what she’d been thinking.  
  
“I was just thinking about how you wanted me to cook.” That wasn’t the only thing she’d been thinking on, but Adeline decided it was the only bit that was relevant.  
  
“How is that funny?” Pierre scowled, bemused.  
  
“Well, it’s more ironic than actually funny. It’s just that…no one has ever told me that before.” Adeline flushed slightly and stared fixedly at a spot of dirt on Pierre’s pants.  
  
“Ah. I see. Well, I’ve a feeling you could cook well. And maybe I’ll let you cook for the guys on tour.” His tone was mild. She looked up at him; his eyes were shuttered, revealing nothing. She hesitated.  
  
“Does that mean I can talk to them?”  
  
“No.” Pierre’s voice hardened. His eyes went cold. Adeline swallowed hard and lowered her gaze. He moved closer, placing a hand to her chin and tilting her face to his. “You won’t disobey me, will you?”  
  
“No, sir.” Her voice came out in a harsh whisper.  
  
“Good.” He smiled calmly. “That’s good.”  
  
He took a deep breath then let it out again. He still hadn’t come up with a plausible reason for why he didn’t want Adeline to talk to them, for that matter he had no reason for why he didn’t want the guys to talk to her either. He just didn’t want them to. And he really didn’t want to have to act on it. The sight of Adeline huddled on the bed crying in pain had made his heart ache. He did not want to put her through that again unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Sighing, Pierre started to walk again. Adeline trailed behind in silence.  
  
They hadn’t gotten more than several feet when a voice called out to them. “Hey? Hey! Wait up!”  
  
Pierre swivelled his head to the side, eyes narrowing in irritation. Adeline followed his gaze. It was David.  
  
Pierre halted, crossing his arms over his broad chest, shooting a hard stare at his friend. “What are you doing here?”  
  
David lifted an eyebrow. “It’s a free country, Pierre.”  
  
Pierre growled. “That’s not what I asked.”  
  
“Of course not. But it’s still a free country.” The smaller man brushed a hand through his hair. “I was shopping, with Seb.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, needed to get a new shirt.”  
  
Pierre sniffed. “I don’t see a new shirt?”  
  
David shrugged. “It’s in Seb’s car.” He glanced toward Adeline, who had moved back slightly and was staring at the ground. He watched her for a moment then looked back at Pierre. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Getting stuff to take on tour.”  
  
“Oh.” David looked at Adeline again. Pierre stiffened. His friend noticed and glowered at him. “Don’t look so worried, will you. I’m not going to say anything to her.”  
  
“Good. Look, we have things to do, catcha later?”  
  
“Sure. Drinks at Pat’s if you’re up for it?”  
  
Pierre nodded then taking hold of Adeline’s arm continued along the street. David remained standing on the sidewalk watching as they disappeared around a corner. Then shaking his head at himself, he turned and walked away in the opposite direction.  
  
 __ **La Lingerie**  
  
11:30 AM  
  
Pierre placed a hand on Adeline’s shoulder, pushing her hair aside, as she stood in front of the body length mirror in the fitting room. Goose flesh rose on her bare skin. The sheer red lace of the bra and thong were starkly contrasted against her pale flesh. Her pulse beat unsteadily in her throat and she leaned back against Pierre. He gripped her waist with his other arm, supporting her.  
  
Leaning down slightly he muttered in her ear. “You look so sexy…”  
  
Adeline shivered at the tone of his voice, deep, smooth, sending tingles racing down her spine. He massaged his fingers into the muscle at her shoulder. She moaned, closing her eyes.  
  
He chuckled low in his throat and released her stepping away. “We’ll get those. Leave ‘em on. I’ll just take the tags to get scanned.”  
  
Adeline tilted her head down and deftly reached behind her to tug the price tags free, handing them to Pierre. He took them and before leaving, he brushed a hand across her breasts. Then he left her alone to get back into her clothes.  
  
She remained for a moment examining her reflection in the mirror. That was another thing Pierre did that none of her former owners had. He was always telling her that she was ‘sexy’ or ‘hot’, like it was a good thing. Almost as if he were admiring her.  
  
Shaking her head, Adeline quickly pulled the old jeans and top back on and headed out to where Pierre was standing at the counter paying for their purchases. She had already tried on some summer dresses and several little skirts and tops, which he was also buying. She joined him at the counter.  
  
He turned his head slightly to her, smiling faintly. “All good?”  
  
Adeline nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.  
  
Pierre grinned then grabbed the bag tucking his card back into his wallet, then into his back pocket. “Come on then. Gotta get to the Guild.”  
  
He nodded his thanks to the store clerk then walked out, Adeline following silently behind.


	16. The bassist's shirt

_**Lefebvre Apartment  
  
3 PM**_  
  
David turned in front of the mirror and glanced at his reflection in the glass. “Whaddya think, Seb? D’ya think I’ll impress the chicks in this one?”  
  
Seb looked up from tying his laces, tilting his head to the side. The slight bassist was wearing a brand new bright red shirt, buttoned up to the neck. A skinny black tie hung loose around his neck and he was wearing the tightest pair of black jeans Seb had ever seen any man fit into.  
  
He nodded. “You’ll knock ‘em dead…who’re you trying to impress?”  
  
David giggled. “No one…”  
  
“Nah. You have to be.”  
  
A scowl flittered across David’s expressive face. “Well okay…there is someone…but you can’t tell anyone. Promise.”  
  
Seb smiled. “Of course.”  
  
His friend turned to him. “Pinkie swear.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
David crooked the little finger of his right hand and held it out. “Pinkie swear. Haven’t you ever pinkie sweared?”  
  
Seb shrugged. “Nah. I haven’t.”  
  
David snorted. “Everyone knows the pinkie swear.”  
  
“I don’t. Anyway, are you going to tell me?”  
  
“Tell you what?”  
  
“Who you’re trying to impress.”  
  
David stuck his hand into his pants pocket. “Um…well…y’know…Adeline…”  
  
“ _What?_  Are you crazy? She’s…she’s…Pierre’s…girl…” Seb trailed off lamely. Honestly, he couldn’t quite get his head around the idea that Pierre owned her. The thought that she was a slave was almost absurd. But, that was exactly what she was and he knew that meant she was off limits to anyone else.  
  
“I know she’s Pierre’s slave.” David had no such hang-ups. He understood what Adeline was, and it angered him. “That doesn’t mean I can’t be attracted to her.”  
  
“Yeah it does. What good will it do her?”  
  
“Uh.” David actually had no idea. He hadn’t really thought about that part of the equation. He’d been thinking too much of how he felt about her. He shrugged nonchalantly, making something up on the spot. “I’ll show her that not all guys are arseholes like Pierre’s being to her.”  
  
Seb snorted, standing up and making for the door. “And how’re you going to do that when we’re not supposed to talk to her?”  
  
David shrugged again. “I’ll think of something.”  
  
“Heh, sure you will. C’mon, we gotta go buy drinks for tonight.”  
  
The slight bassist grumbled as he followed him out. “I will. Just you watch me, Sebastien Lefebvre…”  
  
 __ **Patrick’s Condo**  
  
6 PM  
  
Adeline huddled in the backseat of Pierre’s car.  
  
He stood outside her open door and frowned down at her. “I can’t leave you in here, you’ll have to come up with me.”  
  
They were parked outside Pat’s place, had been there for almost half an hour because Adeline had refused to get out of the car. She was afraid that she wouldn’t be able to control herself around the other men. Pierre understood her fear but he wasn’t going to leave her.  
  
He knew perfectly well that if he did, it would give her ample opportunity to escape. He would not risk that happening. And anyway, it was just like animal cruelty. It was against the law to keep a dog locked in a car. Ten times worse to leave a person.  
  
He braced his left hand against the roof of the car and sighed deeply. “Adeline, get out of the car.”  
  
Adeline detected the threat implicit in his tone and knew that she would have to obey or risk getting herself into a lot of trouble. Slowly, hesitantly, she moved across the seat and stepped out of the vehicle ducking under Pierre’s arm. Straightening, she wrapped her arms around her upper body, keeping her eyes directed to the ground in front of her.  
  
She shivered a little. She was only wearing a little black dress; a strapless that fell in a way that showed off her slender yet shapely legs. Underneath she wore the lingerie that Pierre had just bought her, it made her feel…well, she wasn’t exactly sure how it made her feel.  
  
Pierre shut her door, then went around to the trunk and lifted the case of beer out. Then slamming it closed with his hip, he locked the car, pocketed his keys and headed for the front door, motioning Adeline to follow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“How much have you drunk, David?” Pat cracked up, snorting with laughter as the slight man jumped up on the coffee table and gyrated his hips, as if he were humping someone. David flipped him off, rolling his eyes as he pranced on the tabletop.  
  
“Haven’t drunk anything!” He protested.  
  
Sebastien shook his head, leaning back against the sofa, lifting his beer to his lips. “Yeah right…where are all those bottles from then?” He indicated the line of empty bottles on the floor. Before David could answer the door to the living room swung open and Pierre strode in, case of beer tucked under his right arm.  
  
“Hey, bitches.” He smirked at the guys. Then he propped the door open and turned his head slightly to look back over his shoulder. “Get in here.”  
  
David stilled his breath catching in his throat. Adeline tiptoed into the room, eyes lowered to the floor, arms folded tight over her breasts. Her long blonde hair fell in a shimmering curtain around her face, concealing her expression. David swallowed hard his eyes automatically travelling over the little black dress that hugged her slender figure. Found his mind wandering to thoughts of what was beneath the sheer material. He tore his eyes away just as Pierre turned to look back at them.  
  
“Hi. Sorry I’m late…had to coax Adeline out of the car.” Pierre scowled. “We’ve actually been outside for the past half hour.”  
  
“Really?” Pat cocked an eyebrow. “Well, you’d better have a drink then.”  
  
Pierre grunted and placed the case on the table. “Got anything cold?” He motioned Adeline to take a seat on the floor in the corner of the room. She moved as quickly as possible, keeping her head bowed, settling out of their way.  
  
Pierre glanced back at Pat who nodded slightly. “Yeah,” He went to the small bar fridge and pulled out a Jack Daniels. “Here, catch.”  
  
Pierre held out his hand as Pat tossed the bottle to him.  
  
Catching it, he pulled the top off with his teeth and took a long pull from it. “Ah…that’s good.” He looked at David, who was still standing on the table. “What’re you doing?”  
  
David frowned, jumping off. “Nothing.” He stared long and hard at Pierre for a moment. Then looked over at Adeline. Then he returned his gaze to his friend, straightening. “I got a new shirt.”  
  
Pierre chuckled. “Yeah? I can see that, it’s redder than any of the others you wore on tour the past year.”  
  
Pat sniffed. “I think it looks exactly the same.”  
  
“Yeah right,” Pierre laughed and went to sit on the couch next to Seb. Slapping a hand on his knee, he grinned. “What d’ya think, Seb?”  
  
The younger man, lifted bright blue eyes to him. “I think it looks better.”  
  
A thoughtful expression passed across Pierre’s face then he glanced over to Adeline an idea forming in his mind. “Adeline.”  
  
David, Pat and Seb all raised their eyebrows at each other, curiosity in their eyes.  
  
The girl lifted her eyes to meet Pierre’s. “Sir?”  
  
Pierre stood and crossed the room to where she sat and looked down at her, eyes dark. “What do you think about David’s new shirt?”  
  
Adeline swallowed nervously, keeping her gaze locked with his, sensing that this was some kind of test. “I…I don’t know, sir…”  
  
“You don’t know?” Pierre’s voice dropped, low, dangerous.  
  
She shook her head - no.  
  
David made a move to interrupt but Pat stopped him, muttering, “Wait…see what happens…”  
  
“You don’t know?” Pierre repeated, his tone smooth.  
  
Adeline shook her head again, her response so soft the four men had to strain to catch her words. “No, sir…I…wasn’t looking at him…”  
  
“You weren’t?” There was a hint of disbelief in Pierre’s voice.  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“Yes you were? Or yes you weren’t?”  
  
Adeline trembled and looked up at Pierre. “I wasn’t looking at him, sir. You told me not to…”  
  
Pierre smiled, gently. “True that.” He crouched down to her level and caught her face tenderly between his hands. “You’re a good girl.” He pressed a light kiss to her temple then rose and walked back to the couch, flopping down next to Seb once more.  
  
David blinked, gave a snort of disgust, grabbing another bottle and stormed out of the room. Patrick rolled his eyes and went over to the stereo to crank up the music. Seb leaned back further against the couch, and Pierre lifted his Jack Daniels from the floor and took another long drink.  
  
And…Adeline bowed her head once more, heart racing madly, her mind spinning as she realised that she had, for the first time, gotten away with lying to Pierre. It was a strangely satisfying feeling.


	17. Adeline and David

_** ** _

_**8:15 PM**_  
  
Adeline shifted uncomfortably on the floor a tight sensation in her bladder. She needed to relieve herself. But she was worried that Pierre wouldn’t let her leave his sight. She glanced his way. He was sitting on the edge of the coffee table laughing at Patrick. Pat was attempting to drink his way through a whole line of shots. And Pierre, watching, appeared to be in a very good mood. Perhaps she would risk it. Shifting again she finally came to a decision.  
  
Without getting up, she crawled from her spot in the corner to kneel at Pierre’s feet. He noticed her almost instantly and looked down into her face, lifting an eyebrow questioningly. She swallowed nervously before speaking up.  
  
“Sir…I…uh…need to go to the bathroom…”  
  
Pierre’s eyes narrowed. “Is that right?”  
  
Adeline nodded once. “Yes, sir.”  
  
He scratched his jaw then waved his hand dismissively.  
  
“Go on then, the john’s down the hall, first door on the right.”  
  
She blinked, surprised. Hesitating for a second, she waited for him to say something more, but he had already turned his attention back to his friend. Licking her lips, moistening them, she slowly got to her feet. She looked at Pierre again. He didn’t turn to her, so she quickly walked over to the door, opened it and stepped out into the hallway. Glancing up it, she noticed an open door along the way, a light shining out from it. She headed toward it. Peered around the doorframe: bathroom.  
  
Stepping through the doorway she walked across to the toilet; placing the seat down she sat on it and leaned her face in her hands. Her hair fell around her face, hiding her. Adeline breathed deeply, then stood lifting the seat and pulled down her panties before sitting again to relieve her bladder.  
  
Closing her eyes she let out a long sigh.  
  
“Oh! Sorry!”  
  
Her eyes snapped open just in time to see David about to duck back out of the doorway. Adeline straightened and frowned. He hesitated and glanced at her.  
  
“Sorry,” he repeated gently. Evident in his tone was the fact that he was apologising for more than just coming into the bathroom. He didn’t want to get her into any trouble that would give Pierre cause to harm her. So, he made to leave.  
  
“Wait…” Her voice came out in a scratchy whisper. David halted and looked at her. She blushed, lowering her eyes. “Um…hang on…” She grabbed some toilet paper, wiping herself. David averted his gaze as she did so.  
  
After a moment, he asked quietly, “Okay to look?”  
  
“Uhuh…” Adeline stood, pulling her panties back up, straightening her dress. Then pressing the flush and closing the lid. Walking to the basin, she turned the tap and washed her hands. Then drying them slowly on a towel, she turned to face the slight man hovering in the doorway. “Um…”  
  
David blinked tilting his head back to look down the hallway before looking back at her.  
  
“Didn’t Pierre tell you not to talk to us? Me? Not to look at us? At me?”  
  
She gave a small nod, lips pressed together. He scratched at his chin.  
  
“Why did you tell me to wait?”  
  
Adeline took a deep breath, linking her hands behind her back staring at the floor. She had no real idea why she had said that; knew she was risking a lot. However, she had to say something.  
  
“I…I like your shirt…”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
She shivered. “I said, I like your shirt…”  
  
Confusion shaded his face.  
  
“But, you weren’t even looking at me.”  
  
A tiny smile touched the corners of Adeline’s mouth. “I saw.”  
  
David squinted at her.  
  
“You…lied to Pierre?”  
  
Adeline didn’t answer. Didn’t dare to give voice to her thoughts. The man took a step into the bathroom moving closer to the young woman standing tensely in front of the vanity.  
  
“Adeline.” He stalled for a moment then smiled. “Thanks.”  
  
She met his eyes for a moment then turned aside and slid passed him. She’d said enough. She didn’t want to get caught by Pierre if he should happen to leave the living room. David stuck his arm out, blocking her way.  
  
“Wait, please.” His tone was almost pleading.  
  
She trembled, but halted hunching up her shoulders. He watched as she wrapped her arms around her breasts. His eyes zeroed in on a small laceration in the hollow of her collarbone.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Huh?” Adeline tilted her chin, peeking up at him through her eyelashes. David shifted so he was standing closer. She stiffened, but held still as he reached out and placed his fingertips on the tiny scar that was forming.  
  
“This.”  
  
Adeline bent her head, drawing back slightly.  
  
“That? Oh…it’s…a chip.”  
  
David snorted, folding his arms over his chest. “A chip? What’re you? A tea cup that’s been dropped on the tiles?” He lifted an eyebrow at her.  
  
Adeline stifled a giggle.  
  
“No…a computer chip…an ID chip…you know? Identification. That’s where…it was inserted.”  
  
David looked into her eyes.  
  
“What for?”  
  
“I…I was officially registered…as…as um…” Adeline paused. David finished her sentence for her.  
  
“Pierre’s slave.”  
  
She nodded and went to go on but then she froze eyes widening, panic filling her expression, as her gaze slid passed David.  
  
“What?” He looked back over his shoulder to see what had got her scared. “Merde…”  
  
Pierre stood in the doorway, a hand braced against each side frame, eyes narrowed into icy slits. David hadn’t even heard him approaching; the bigger man could be very light on his feet when he wanted.  
  
“Get outta there, fucker.” His voice was harsh.  
  
David blinked. “Me?”  
  
“Yeah. You. Get out.” Pierre said, voice hard, each word clipped. “Now.”  
  
David shook his head. “She did nothing wrong, Pierre.”  
  
“I think she can explain that to me, when we’re alone. Get out.”  
  
The younger man hesitated, glancing back at Adeline. She was staring at the floor, leaning back against the basin, trembling. David swallowed and turned his eyes back to Pierre.  
  
“I was just-”  
  
Pierre jerked his head, cutting him off. “Get out, asswipe.”  
  
Grimacing David walked toward him. “You won’t-”  
  
“I won’t hurt her. Promise.” His voice softened a touch. Sighing, David finally squeezed past Pierre and disappeared down the hallway. As soon as he’d gone, Pierre stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it.


	18. Was that really punishment?

_**Moments later...**_  
  
Pierre leaned a hand on either side of the vanity, trapping Adeline against the bench. He could feel her slender body quaking against his as he moulded the length of his body against hers.  
  
“What did you think you were doing?” His voice was soft, yet icy. She trembled, averting her gaze to the left. He brought his face closer to hers, his lips inches from her face. “I’d look at me if I were you…”  
  
Adeline brought her eyes back to meet his. They were cold, dark fathomless pits. She shrank back further against the basin. He lifted his right hand and pressed the palm against her cheek, stroking his thumb across her bottom lip. Her lip quivered.  
  
“I…I’m sorry…” she whispered. Pierre shook his head, staring hard into her eyes.  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re sorry, Adeline. Just tell me what you thought you were doing.”  
  
She swallowed against a hard lump that was forming in her throat. Pierre waited, dropping his hand back to the bench. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he could read the apprehension in her expression. Feel her frightened breaths against his skin. He knew she was afraid of the repercussions of her actions, knew that she thought he would hurt her for disobeying him.  
  
Honestly, he hadn’t really thought about what he was going to do. He hadn’t even expected to walk into such a situation. He’d been mucking about with Pat, drinking and suddenly needed to go to the john. He had  _not_  expected to find David in there with Adeline. For a minute there he’d seen red and had thought of just barrelling in their and hauling the smaller man away from her – he had some nerve touching her -- but then he’d taken several deep breaths and hung back to listen into their conversation. It wasn’t until Adeline had talked about being registered that Pierre had finally decided to intervene.  
  
Looking down into her eyes, he continued to wait. Giving her the outward impression that he was angry, which wasn’t too difficult seeing that he was pissed off.  
  
Adeline cleared her throat, her voice quavering on each word, conscious of the fact that she was lying a little to him, afraid that he would realise the same.  
  
“I…he…he just…came in here…and…and…wanted…to talk to me…” She stalled. Pierre lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
“I…I tried to leave…” She knew that this part wasn’t a lie yet still her voice shook. “But…he…blocked me…and asked me to wait…so, I did…I…I didn’t want to push him away…”  
  
Pierre continued to look into her eyes. She shivered. It felt as if he could see into her mind. Adeline was so afraid that he would be able to tell that she wasn’t being entirely truthful. She swallowed again and went on.  
  
“He…didn’t do anything…I just told him about…what we did today…nothing else…”  
  
“Nothing else?” There was an edge to Pierre’s voice. She shook her head. Pierre grimaced, stepping back from her. He raked tense fingers through his hair, tilting his head back, looking up at the ceiling. He then looked back at her, eyes hard.  
  
“You want to tell me the truth, now?”  
  
Adeline blinked.  
  
“Sir…?”  
  
Pierre glared at her.  
  
“You heard me.”  
  
She whispered, “That was the truth, sir.”  
  
Pierre studied her for a long moment, then he dropped his hands to the waist of his jeans and began to undo his belt, slowly drawing it out from the loops. Adeline whimpered and darted forward grabbing his hands desperation flashing in her eyes.  
  
“Wait…please…”  
  
He pushed her hands away and removed his belt folding it over.  
  
“You know I told you not to lie to me,” Pierre snapped, his eyes narrowed coldly. Adeline bowed her head, wrapping her arms around her body, protectively. She shook, terrified of what was going to happen. Her heart raced as she kept her eyes focussed on the tiles at her feet. She heard Pierre sigh, almost wearily.  
  
“What am I to do with you, Adeline?” She peered up at him through her lashes. He was standing very close now, running his hand up and down the length of his leather belt.  
  
“I…I won’t do it again…please, sir…”  
  
Tears shone at the corners of her eyes. Pierre sighed allowing the belt to slip from his hands onto the floor. He hadn’t been planning on using it on her anyway; he’d just wanted to see how she would react at the mere thought of him beating her. Seeing her reaction, he was appeased.  
  
He pressed her back against the basin and leaned his forehead against hers. Bracing his hands on the cold, hard granite of the vanity, Pierre breathed deeply. Then, licking his lips, he gave another soft sigh, disappointment evident in his next words.  
  
“Adeline. You know I told you not to talk to him.”  
  
Adeline’s bottom lip quivered. “Why…I…I don’t understand what’s wrong with that, sir…”  
  
Pierre placed his hands on her hips, massaging them gently, staring directly into her bright blue eyes.  
  
“Because you belong to  _me_.”  
  
He pressed his mouth to the delicate skin of her throat; trailing his lips over the steady pulse that beat there, and then nipped the side of her neck. She gasped letting her head drop back a little, clenching her hands at his waist. He leaned into her pressing his groin into her stomach. Adeline moaned, her body beginning to tremble as she felt Pierre’s sudden arousal, thickening between them.  
  
Pierre growled, biting her hard on the side of her neck. Then he released and licked the soft skin, tasting the salt of her sweat. She sobbed. He lifted his head to stare down into her frightened eyes.  
  
“You belong to me,” Pierre repeated his tone steely. “And when I tell you to do -- or not to do -- something I expect you to obey me.”  
  
Adeline took a deep shuddering breath, letting it out unsteadily.  
  
“What…what are you going to do to me, sir?” Voice tremulous. Tear droplets clinging to her eyelashes as she peeked up at him fearfully. Pierre sucked on his bottom lip.  
  
“I’m not sure yet, I’ll have to think on it.”  
  
He watched her face. Emotions flitted across them in rapid succession -- fear, sorrow, frustration, and finally resignation. She closed her eyes and leaned back further against the basin. Pierre could see that she was resigned to whatever he decided to do. And observing her submissive state was beginning to get to him; his cock was straining against the fly of his jeans.  
  
He sighed and slowly slid his palms down her sides. She whimpered at his touch. He bent down and attached his lips to the side of her neck, sucking lightly. Adeline arched against him a little, moaning quietly. Pierre growled and placed a hand flat on her stomach, holding her still.  
  
“Don’t move.”  
  
Adeline stilled, opening her eyes to look up into his stern face. There was a wicked glint in his eyes as he looked back at her. Her brow creased in consternation. Pierre stepped back from her. “Stay there. I’ll be right back.” He paused, sliding his hand beneath her black dress and pinching the delicate skin of her left inner thigh. Adeline cried out, shrinking back from his touch.  
  
Pierre snorted and repeated harshly, “Stay there.” Then he turned, crossed to the door, unlocking it, stepping out and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“One. Two. Three. Down!” Pat and David tossed their shots down their throats as Seb splashed them with his water, laughing loudly. Pierre leaned against the doorframe an amused light in his dark eyes.  
  
“What’d I miss?”  
  
The three men glanced his way. David’s glowing expression darkened considerably.  
  
“Pierre.” He stood to confront the bigger man. “Where’s Adeline?”  
  
Pierre brushed past him. “What’s it to you, eh?” He shot a quizzical look at his friend as he grabbed a beer off the table. Pat and Seb watched worried, but wisely decided against saying anything. David groaned.  
  
“You haven’t done anything to her, have you?”  
  
“No. I haven’t. Yet.” Pierre pulled the top off with his teeth and drained half the bottle in one swallow. The other man rubbed his hands through his hair an anguished look in his eyes.  
  
“You said you wouldn’t hurt her.”  
  
“And I haven’t, David.” Pierre placed his bottle down on the floor before meeting his friend’s anxious gaze, choosing his next words carefully. “Y’know if you’re so worried about what I’m going to do…you should come and watch.”  
  
“What?” David blinked. Pierre smirked, but the smile never reached his eyes. They remained stonily fixed on the other man’s face.  
  
“Come with me.” Pierre shrugged. “She hasn’t been telling me the truth. Perhaps she’ll be more inclined to do so, if you’re with me.”  
  
David began to shake his head. “No…that’s not necessary…don’t do that to her…”  
  
“Why not? You obviously feel something for her.”  
  
“No. Why would I? What gave you that impression?”  
  
Pierre snorted derisively. “Oh…maybe the fact that you were all over her when I came to the john.”  
  
“Bull. I wasn’t doing anything...”  
  
“You were standing too fucking close to her, asshole.” An underlying current of menace began to thread through the bigger man’s voice. David picked up on it instantly. He swallowed nervously and lifted a hand to loosen his tie.  
  
“Look…I know she belongs to you, man…but do you have to be…such…such an asshole to her?”  
  
Pierre cocked his head to the side.  
  
“When was I being an asshole to her, David?”  
  
“Uh…well…y’know…” His voice trailed off lamely. Pierre shook his head.  
  
“David. Come with me.”  
  
“And do what? Make sure you don’t hurt her?”  
  
Pierre just looked at him. David glanced across at the others. Pat shrugged a ‘what can you do?’ look on his face; Seb mirrored the other man’s gesture. David sighed and turned back to Pierre.  
  
“Well…alright…but promise me…you haven’t hurt her.”  
  
Pierre growled, standing. “I told you. I haven’t hurt her.” He made for the door. “And anyway, if I had it’d be my concern. Not yours.”  
  
David grumbled as he followed him out of the living room. “Yeah…yeah. She belongs to you…blah, blah, blah…”  
  
“David.”  
  
“Sorry…”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Adeline sank to the cold tiles and leaned her head back against the cupboard door. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her gaze fell on Pierre’s white leather belt where it lay in a coil on the floor. The rows of blunt metal studs along its length glinted beneath the harsh bathroom light. She was still shocked that he hadn’t beaten her. She’d expected him to use it on her; such was her prior experience of his anger. But, perhaps Pierre had truly been serious about his assertions that he would prove himself different from her other owners.  
  
She trembled and pressed her face to her knees and remaining like that, she listened out for her master’s return. It came sooner than she wanted; the sound of footsteps approaching sent shivers through her body. But then Adeline became confused, because she realised there were more than two people outside the bathroom. There were two distinct sets of footsteps coming down the corridor. She lifted her head just as the door swung open. Pierre stepped into the bathroom, arms crossed. She squinted a little as the other person followed to stand next to him, the door clicking shut behind the two men.  
  
Seconds later, the colour drained from Adeline’s face when she realised whom the other man was standing with Pierre. She scrambled to her feet and backed up against the vanity once more. Darting her eyes between the two men. Pierre stood, silent, grim. His eyes were shadowed, hard. David slouched next to him, his eyes cast to the floor. Adeline could tell he was nervous, anxious. She had no idea why though. And she couldn’t fathom what he was doing there anyway. She turned her eyes back to Pierre’s face.  
  
“Sir?” Adeline shivered. “What…what’s he doing here?”  
  
Pierre did not answer as he walked toward her, eyes narrowed. She moved away from the basin; he seized her around the waist and pulled her into his body, turning her so she was facing David. The other man was still staring fixedly at the tiles.  
  
“Hey, David. I need you to focus here, man.” Pierre snapped. David’s head jerked up as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. He swallowed hard when he found his gaze locked with Adeline’s apprehensive one. She gazed at him like a deer caught in the headlights; eyes wide, pupils dilated as she shuddered in Pierre’s grip. David could see her fear. He glanced into his friend’s eyes; they were cold, dark. Pierre stared back at him unrelentingly.  
  
Keeping his eyes locked with David’s he slowly slid his left hand down the front of Adeline’s dress. She moaned and arched against his hand. Pierre’s other arm remained firmly around her waist, keeping her pinned against his body. David blinked, a trickle of sweat sliding down his neck as his eyes involuntarily followed the path Pierre’s hand took down her slender frame.  
  
Adeline closed her eyes unable to stand the sight of the other man watching as Pierre touched her. Pierre reached her crotch and squeezed hard through the dress, moulding his palm over her mound. His thumb finding her sensitive nub through the sheer material and grinding against it. She whimpered and thrust reluctantly against his hand. He breathed against her neck, murmuring low.  
  
“That feels good doesn’t it.”  
  
Adeline whined.  
  
“Sir…please…” Her body shook as he slid his hand to the hem of her skirt and hitched it up above her thighs exposing her underwear. “Not…not in front of him…please…”  
  
David took a step back grabbing hold of the doorframe.  
  
“ _Merde_. Pierre, what the hell are you doing…I don’t want to see this…”  
  
Pierre glanced at him.  
  
“Yeah you do…” he sneered. “’Cause I gotta tell you…this is the closest you’ll ever get to having her…because she belongs to me.” He hooked his finger along the sheer lace of the red panties trailing it along the waistband; then he quickly flicked his wrist tugging them down her legs revealing her smooth pussy. Adeline cried out in protest and tried to pull away. Pierre tightened his hold, and gripped her with his other hand pulling her into his body.  
  
She sobbed quietly. Pierre growled in her ear as he slid a finger between the outer lips stroking slowly. She gasped, her pussy automatically clenching…grasping at his probing finger. David averted his gaze.  
  
“Pierre…don’t do that.”  
  
Pierre snorted watching him as he plunged his finger inside her. Adeline moaned and rocked against his hand and reached up clutching at the arm around her waist.  
  
“Master…”  
  
Pierre looked down into her eyes; they were deep pools of fear and desire, tears clung to her eyelashes as she stared back up at him.  
  
“Yes, little one?” He said softly, eyebrow lifting slightly. She trembled, squeezing around his long digit.  
  
“Please…”  
  
“Please what?” Pierre nuzzled against her cheek, ignoring David now, focussing entirely on the girl in his arms. The other man found his attention riveted upon the pair in front of him. The sight of Adeline’s tiny frame shivering in Pierre’s towering embrace was almost erotic.  
  
 _Fuck, what is wrong with me…I shouldn’t even be seeing this_ …David felt an uncomfortable tightening in his pants that he didn’t dare adjust. He swallowed past a lump in his throat watching as Pierre fingered her slowly, slipping a second finger inside of her, eliciting a guttural cry from her lips.  
  
“Is this what you want, Adeline?” Pierre murmured gently, as he stroked her from the inside, his fingers becoming slick with her rapidly building juices. Adeline groaned clamping down harder around his fingers. Her eyes opened for a moment and met David’s gaze. Her face burned when she saw that the younger man was staring unabashedly at her, watching her in this humiliating situation. She quickly squeezed her eyelids shut. Pierre laughed harshly. She cringed against his hard body. David scowled, his own cheeks flushed.  
  
“You’re embarrassing her, Pierre.”  
  
“Hah. And what about you, Desrosiers? Am I embarrassing you, man?” Pierre sniffed disdainfully. “You can’t tell me you’re not enjoying yourself. I can see your boner.”  
  
David went bright red and looked down. “Fuck…” He muttered frustrated. “You got me there…”  
  
Pierre chuckled triumphantly then looked back down at Adeline, slowly bringing his thumb to circle over her clit. She trembled, pussy clenching hard as heat spread through her.  
  
“Open your eyes.”  
  
Adeline whined as her eyes snapped open. He pressed down against the tiny nub of sensitive flesh.  
  
“Look at David whilst I finish you, hun.” It was an order she did not know she could obey. But she lifted her gaze to meet David’s. He looked back at her attempting to make his expression at least a little sympathetic. Pierre smirked inwardly as he thrust a third finger inside her and began to stroke them in and out, pinching and rubbing her clit as he did so. Adeline cried out.  
  
“Oh God…Master…” Her body shuddered on the verge of an orgasm. “Please…”  
  
Pierre tilted his head down and ran the tip of his tongue along the side of her neck and behind her ear, nibbling at the silky skin as he thrust deeper inside her. She groaned, eyes slitting as burning heat rushed through her body, down her spine and building deep within her. Forcing her mind to focus so she kept her eyes fixed on David’s bright gaze, she arched against Pierre’s hand -- seconds later she screamed as he pressed his thumb against her clit, her come hitting her like nothing she’d ever experienced before.  
  
“ _Master!!!_ ”  
  
If Pierre hadn’t been holding her around the waist, Adeline knew she would have crumpled in a heap on the floor. She trembled from her release, slumping against his strong frame. He held her up, still sliding his fingers inside her slippery hole. She moaned chin dropping against her chest. David shivered.  
  
“Fuck…Pierre…” He shook his head. “I can’t…” He stepped backwards. “Jeeze…”  
  
Pierre grinned. “Enjoy that, did you?”  
  
David glared at him. “You’re a bastard. I need to fucking do something about this.” He pointed down at his crotch. His friend chuckled sourly.  
  
“How bout Adeline fixes you up?” He glanced at her still shaking in his arms. “What do you think, girl?” She peered up into Pierre’s dark eyes. He waited; she lowered her eyes. “Thought so.” Pierre shot a look at David. “You’ll have to do it for yourself.”  
  
He released Adeline bending down to pick up his belt pulling it back through the loops. Then he snapped at her. “Give me your panties. You won’t be needing them for the rest of the night.”  
  
Adeline quickly pulled them off and handed them to him. Pierre tucked them in his back pocket then caught hold of her arm.  
  
“Come on. We’re leaving.” He led her from the bathroom looking back at David who was now leaning against the wall rubbing furiously at his crotch. “Oi. Davo, tell Pat I said bye.”  
  
David flipped him off without looking up. Pierre rolled his eyes and without another word tugged Adeline out the door.  
  
David lifted his head and stared at the door as it clicked shut behind their retreating figures. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut massaging his dick through his pants. So many thoughts spun unbidden through his mind. The first and foremost being that he could not stand the thought that Adeline was with Pierre…and the way he treated her…she deserved better than that…yeah she was a slave…but…she still deserved better than what she had…if only he could do something about it…  
  
 _if only…_  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
…His eyes upon your face  
  
His hands upon your hand,  
  
His lips caress your skin,  
  
It’s more than I can stand…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric credits: Roxanne - Moulin Rouge soundtrack
> 
> Thank you to all who read :)
> 
> This story is complete [it has 85 chapters] and took me four years to write, please note that I may not be able to update every day, so please don't comment asking for me to update :) I will update when I am able to. 
> 
> Please do enjoy :)


	19. It should be illegal

_**9:15 PM**_  
  
David walked back into the living room his emotions -- and his pants -- all back in check. He’d managed to come after all that had happened, and afterwards he had to admit to himself that it had been the best one that he’d ever experienced. Too bad that he had no chance with Adeline. She belonged to Pierre; he had made that blatantly obvious to the younger man. Pierre was in complete control of the young woman and there was nothing David could do about it.  
  
He sighed deeply, drawing the attention of his friends as he entered.  
  
“Hey, David. Where’d Pierre go?” Pat lifted his empty bottle and squinted down the neck. David just shook his head.  
  
“He went home. Took Adeline with him.”  
  
“Well, of course he did. She’s his slave,” Seb murmured. Pat rolled his eyes placing the bottle down.  
  
“Hmph. Slaves. I think that’s a load of shit. Didn’t Abraham Lincoln fight for the rights of slaves?”  
  
David sniffed. “Obviously not here in Montreal.”  
  
“That was a long time ago,” Seb added.  
  
“Well…whatever. I guess he’ll be bringing her on tour with us.”  
  
David shrugged. “Not much we can do about it at any rate. Just tolerate it…”  
  
Pat shivered. “As long as he’s not an asshole to her, I’ll be fine.”  
  
David blinked and felt something in his throat tighten. He looked away and scrounged through the cooler for another drink. He didn’t want to think on what had just happened, because if he did he would have to dwell on the fact that Pierre had been a lot worse than just an asshole to Adeline. What he’d done had been so cruel…so degrading…  
  
David shook his head dispelling those uncomfortable thoughts as he grabbed a Jack Daniels and proceeded to get drunk.  
  
 _ **Bouvier Condo**  
  
9:30 PM_  
  
Gravel crunched beneath the tyres as Pierre pulled up into the driveway. Jaw clenched tight he was maintaining iron control on his emotions and his obvious arousal. Adeline had figured that after the incident at Pat’s place that Pierre would need to relieve the sexual tension he was experiencing. So, she was prepared for anything. She glanced furtively at him from the corners of her eyes. He was squeezing the steering wheel as he put the car into park.  
  
He took several deep breaths before hopping out of the car. Bending his head down, Pierre looked at her. Adeline stared back at him, her breath catching in her throat; an inexplicable heat spread through her body as her eyes met his intense look. He jerked his head –  _get out_. Adeline scrambled out of the car and stood, waiting on the passenger side of the car. Pierre walked around to her side and grabbed her arm. Without saying a word, he steered her up the steps of the apartment and inside.  
  
When they arrived in the main condo, Pierre shoved Adeline ahead of him into the bedroom and pushed her to the centre of the room.  
  
“Strip.”  
  
His voice was hard. She obeyed, keeping her eyes on the floor as she quickly unzipped her dress and let it slide down her body and pool on the floor at her feet. Pierre grazed his eyes over her slender figure. The red lace of her bra looked blood red against the white of her skin. Pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside, he then crossed the floor to her and placed a hand on her hip turning her so she was pressed against his body. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, just enjoying the sensation of the lace of her bra pressed against his bare chest. He then reached his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra sliding it off and dropping it to the floor.  
  
He moved his hands back to her front and cupped her breasts in his hands. He slowly passed the pads of his thumbs over her nipples. They instantly stiffened at the contact. Adeline moaned quietly. Pierre smirked faintly, pinching them between thumb and forefingers. The moan turned into a whimper. He released his grip and stepped back from her so he could finish undressing.  
  
The whole time he hadn’t spoken a word and that unnerved Adeline. She was afraid of what was going to happen. She didn’t know if he was still angry with her, whether he would punish her or whether the incident back at Pat’s had in fact been her punishment. She trembled, her eyes taking in Pierre’s strong body as he removed his clothes. The muscles in his back flexed as he bent to remove his shoes and socks. As he straightened, her gaze slowly slid down to his groin where his erection was now exposed. She swallowed at the sight. Again, the thought of how big he was flitted through her mind.  
  
When she lifted her eyes again, she found Pierre watching her, a crooked smile on his lips. She flushed and looked down again.  
  
“Hey. Don’t look down.” Pierre’s voice was soft, warm. That surprised her. Adeline slowly lifted her eyes back to his. He smiled and walked to stand right in front of her. He caught her face gently in his large hands and bent down to press his lips against hers; she didn’t know how to respond, her mouth remained slack as he moulded his against hers. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes.  
  
“C’mon, little one…just go with it…”  
  
She trembled, blinking. “Aren’t…aren’t you still mad at me?”  
  
Pierre laughed, the sound sending tingles racing through her body. “Oh, I’m absolutely furious with you. But,” he tilted his head, “I’m not going to let that get in the way of having a little bit of fun.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “And anyway…I think I humiliated you enough before…unless, of course, you think I need to punish you more?”  
  
Adeline sniffled a bit. “No, sir…I…I’ll be good from now on…”  
  
Pierre smiled lasciviously. “Oh, I’m definitely betting you’ll be very good tonight…” He bent his head and slowly ran the tip of his tongue across her left collarbone. She whimpered and leaned her head back giving him better access. He smiled and attached his lips to her neck sucking gently. Meanwhile he slid his hands down her sides to her hips, pulling her against his cock.  
  
“Feel this…?”  
  
Adeline could only moan. His erection pressed against her stomach, thick, solid, ready. He rolled his hips against hers. She moaned again. Pierre gripped her hips and backed her up against the wall.  
  
“Wrap your legs around my waist.”  
  
She did as she was told, winding her arms around his neck as well, holding on.  
  
“Good girl.” Pierre nuzzled his nose against hers. Adeline blinked, then gasped as he slid the length of his cock against the outer lips of her pussy.  
  
“Like that?” He murmured as he rubbed his nose against her cheek. She could only whimper in reply. Pierre chuckled and shifted slightly so he could push into her.  
  
Adeline gripped tighter around his neck as he sank all the way inside her wet pussy. He groaned; it wrapped like a snug, hot glove around his cock.  
  
“Fuck…” Pierre hissed through his teeth. He was already so close to blowing his load, he knew it wouldn’t take long. And he was in no mood to go slow. So, as soon as he felt his dick bottom out, pressing deep inside her, he began to pull out.  
  
Adeline trembled moving her hands to clutch at his shaggy brown hair. Pierre growled, reaching up to grab her arms and pinning them to the wall. Then he slammed his cock back inside her pushing her against the wall. She cried out. He felt his balls tighten. He pulled back then thrust in again, their hips colliding against the wall, the thuds echoing in their ears.  
  
Pierre grunted as he thrust five more times, each one harder than the last. Adeline had slumped a little in his grip, a low moan the only sound she could manage. He looked down into her face, holding his dick all the way inside her. Swallowing hard, a bead of perspiration sliding down his face, maintaining control he whispered softly to her.  
  
“Ada…Ada…are you alright…?”  
  
She sobbed weakly. “Please…”  
  
Pierre released one of her arms to rest his hand on her face.  
  
“Ada....” His voice was kinder than she had ever heard before, and she lifted her eyes to look at him. “Ada?”  
  
“I’m sorry…” Her voice shook.  
  
“For what, Ada?”  
  
Adeline sniffled, a tear trickling from her eye. “I’m sorry I disobeyed you…I…I’m sorry, sir…”  
  
Pierre breathed deeply, remembering his brother’s words.  _You don’t have to inflict physical pain to punish a slave._  
  
“I know.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “Let me finish here, okay? Then we can worry about that.”  
  
Adeline picked up on the tension in his voice, knew that he was holding onto his come. She smiled fleetingly, clenching her pussy around his cock. Pierre growled against her neck as his cock jerked releasing his load deep inside her. He began to move again until his dick was flaccid and slipped from her pussy. Adeline allowed her cheek to rest on his shoulder as she felt him withdraw.  
  
Pierre stepped back from the wall still supporting her weight, carrying her to the bed. Setting her down on it, he turned and bent to pick up his boxers, pulling them back on. Then he sat next to Adeline, crossing his arms.  
  
“Tell me something.”  
  
She peeked at him warily. “Sir?”  
  
Pierre ran the tip of his tongue over his top lip, sucking it in a thoughtful expression passing across his face. He had to deal with her disobedience now before it became too late to do anything effective about her behaviour. But he did not want to be forced into a position where he had to do something neither of them wanted. So, he had to be cautious with the decisions he made.  
  
“What do you think I should do to you?”  
  
Adeline wrapped her arms around her own upper body looking down at the floor. She was still tingling all over after that session and because she had not been able to ease her own sexual tension, she was aching with her need. But she wasn’t going to let Pierre see that. Crossing her legs, she cleared her throat.  
  
“I…I don’t know, sir…”  
  
Pierre leaned forward placing a thumb and finger on her chin and tilting her face so he could stare directly into her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
“Well, I know you don’t want me to hurt you.”  
  
Adeline sniffled. “Please…I don’t want…” She choked on her words, and began to shake.  
  
“Shhh…” Pierre stroked her bottom lip tenderly. “It’s alright…I’m not going to do anything like that.” He knew she was probably reflecting on the beating she had received previously and he was taking great pains to reassure her he wouldn’t do that again. Adeline swallowed hard.  
  
“What…what are you going to do then, sir?”  
  
Pierre shook his head. “I think, what you’re trying to do is get attention. So, until we leave on Saturday, I am not going to give you any. You will remain in this room and I will only come in to give you your meals.”  
  
She rubbed the back of her hand across her nose, lowering her eyes. No attention. She wouldn’t have admitted it out loud, but what he had just said had hit home -- hard. Because deep down at a subconscious level that was exactly what was going on. She craved attention, whether it was positive or negative did not matter. It was the attention that was important.  
  
Pierre watched her quietly. Waiting for her reaction. Adeline sniffed again and glanced up into his face. It was set in stern lines; his eyes were dark.  
  
“But…but, sir…that’s unfair,” she whispered, “what am I supposed to do in here all day…for two days?”  
  
Pierre’s eyes narrowed. “Nothing. That’s the whole point.” He snorted, adding firmly, “You should think about your behaviour.”  
  
Adeline screwed up her face. “What about at night…where’re you going to sleep?”  
  
“Spare room.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
Pierre stood and looked down at her. She flicked her eyes up to his then dropped her chin against her chest.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir…” she repeated weakly. He just shook his head.  
  
“Tell me that in two days time, Adeline.”  
  
Then he turned on his heel and walked out of the room; and Adeline began to cry silently as she heard the key turn in the lock.


	20. “What is this? Twenty questions?”

**_ _ **

**_Saturday June 9th, 2007  
  
Bouvier Condo  
  
11 AM_**  
  
Adeline sat on the floor by the window, gazing out at the bright summer sky. It was blue as the irises of her eyes, wispy clouds scattered across its bright expanse. It was a good day for travelling. She turned her head to look toward the locked bedroom door, and sighed. Pierre had come earlier that morning to give her some breakfast and like every other time he had entered the room over the past two days he had spoken not a word. That really got to her.  
  
Whilst she’d been stuck in this room for over 48 hours he had been in and out of the condo spending time with his friends, getting organised for the tour. And not until now did she realise that it actually hurt not having Pierre’s attention focussed on her. She hadn’t known that Pierre had such an effect on her emotions like that.  
  
She had never in her life as a slave cared before whether her owners paid attention to her or not. In fact, she had spent most of the time attempting to avoid being noticed by her previous masters. It had always been negative attention. However, Pierre was different. She wouldn’t mind being noticed by him, at least some of the time.  
  
Adeline sighed, her mind drifting to other thoughts, finding herself conjuring up an image of David. Those soft hazel-brown eyes accentuated by his black eyeliner, the long black hair, the gentle smile. She shivered involuntarily, wrapping her arms around her knees, as she imagined that she was with the younger man. Found her mind wondering what it would be like to sleep with him, having those slender yet strong arms wrapped…  
  
She jerked her head back hard, letting it hit against the windowsill, knocking those thoughts away. She could not afford to even think about such things. A relationship with David could never, and would never, happen. Adeline sniffed softly and wiped the back of her hand across her face. Dragging the tip of her finger beneath her eyes, she wiped the tears away. There was no point in feeling sorry for herself. Because for better, or worse, she belonged to Pierre and would do so until he decided otherwise, or if she was lucky, the rest of her life.  
  
Honestly, Adeline had figured that the best thing for her would be if she remained Pierre’s slave until she died, (or until she was freed which was highly unlikely) because she knew she wouldn’t survive another change of ownership. That seemed like a pessimistic viewpoint, yet Adeline was under no illusions. The truth was that most slaves didn’t live past 30; they either died from stress, or were killed for one reason or another. Slaves who did survive were the ones who developed a relationship with their masters, becoming submissives and eventually being freed.  
  
It was too early to tell if that would happen to Adeline. She didn’t want to think on it, and at any rate, she did not want to submit to Pierre. At least that’s what she kept telling herself; increasingly she was finding it very difficult not to succumb to his sheer strength of personality. However, she knew there was something other than her own internal will that was preventing her from completely letting go. And she was sure it had something to do with the other man…  
  
She laughed to herself shaking her head hard.  
  
 _There you go again…thinking about David…that’ll get you nowhere, Ada…never amount to anything…never…you’re Pierre’s slave…you’re not free…can’t think about David…_  
  
A small sob slipped from her and she dropped her face against her knees, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.  
  
 _Not allowed…not allowed…not allowed…_ The words repeated like a mantra in her head, over and over. After all that was why she was in solitary confinement in the first place, because Pierre had caught her talking to David. Thinking about him could lead to so much trouble.  
  
Adeline didn’t want any more trouble. Especially when they went on tour, she had a feeling that solitary confinement would not be such a plausible punishment whilst stuck on a tour bus. Pierre would most likely resort to forms that were more physical. And she didn’t think she’d be able to cope under that sort of strain.  
  
He would break her, unlike any of her other masters, she knew he would break her. There were already tiny tears in her internal armour. He had beaten at her defences from the inside…had affected her in ways she had never been before. She did not think she could remain strong against the assault. Hah, if ever there were going to be a time where she succumbed…and turned sub…this would be it.  
  
Then another thought popped into her head. Would it be so terrible if she submitted to Pierre? Would it really be so bad? She didn’t know…and she was, absolutely, positive she never wanted to know. After all, she couldn’t…wouldn’t give him the one thing that made one truly submissive. Her heart.  
  
 _ **11:30 AM**_  
  
Pierre stood in the living room staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Jonathan walked into the room carrying a couple of beers.  
  
“Hey, bro.”  
  
Pierre turned slightly and stuck out his left arm as he tossed a can at him. Catching it, he pulled back the tab and took a long drink.  
  
“Ah…that’s good stuff. Thanks, Jon.”  
  
Jon nodded, joining him at the window.  
  
“What’re you doing?”  
  
Pierre shrugged, turning his eyes to look down on the street.  
  
“When do you leave?” His brother tilted his own drink, finishing off the final dregs from the can. Pierre shrugged again.  
  
“In a few hours.”  
  
“Taking Adeline with you?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“Where is she right now?”  
  
“My room.”  
  
“Doing?”  
  
Pierre shot a sharp glance at his older brother.  
  
“What is this? Twenty questions?”  
  
Jon chuckled. “Sorry. Just curious.”  
  
Pierre smirked. Then shook his head looking away again. “She’s in solitary confinement right now…”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah. She disobeyed me, again.”  
  
His elder brother tilted his head thoughtfully.  
  
“Good to see you’ve been thinking about that.”  
  
Pierre nodded slightly, tucking his chin against his chest.  
  
“ _Oui_. Indeed.” He breathed deeply. “I’m just worried how I’ll go once we’re back on the tour bus. It’ll be hard to confine her on that thing…there’s hardly any privacy as is.”  
  
Jon snorted. “You’ll think of something.”  
  
Pierre toyed with the hem of his new vest, gazing down at a couple walking by on the sidewalk. They were holding hands, swinging them a little, as they disappeared around the corner.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I will. Hah. I’ll have to if I don’t want to resort to harming her physically.” He glanced at Jon. “Right?”  
  
He nodded. “Right.”  
  
Pierre groaned and thrust his hands through his hair. “Fuck. I didn’t realise how difficult this would be.”  
  
“Uhuh. But tell me, little brother, have you got the control you wanted?”  
  
He thought for a long moment, readjusting the sleeves of his T-Shirt, and straightening his vest. Then he turned to prop his ass against the windowsill, crossing his arms.  
  
“I guess, up to a point. Maybe a lot more than I realised…”  _Definitely more than David realised…_ Pierre’s thoughts drifted back to the scenario back in Pat’s bathroom and shivered a little. He brushed those thoughts aside though, not wanting Jon to pick up on it. He didn’t and just smiled at Pierre.  
  
“You’ll get better at it.”  
  
“Will I?”  
  
Jon nodded, smiling. “You can only get better, Pierre.”  
  
Pierre pulled at his bottom lip. “That’s good to know.”  
  
“I bet it is.” Jon stifled a yawn. “Well, I’m going to go take a nap. Got in real late last night…”  
  
“More like early this morning,” Pierre retorted. Jon rolled his eyes.  
  
“I’ll say bye now, just in case I don’t see you before you go.” He gripped the younger man’s shoulder, squeezing it. Pierre clapped a hand to his brother’s then let go, pushing away from the window.  
  
“See ya then. I need to go and talk with Adeline…get her ready.”  
  
Jon nodded and the two men walked out of the living room and parted ways, saying their goodbyes as they moved opposite directions along the corridor.


	21. Off limits

_**Tuesday June 12th, 2007**  
  
Simple Plan Tour Bus  
  
3 PM_  
  
Adeline sat on Pierre’s bunk slowly running a brush through her hair, counting each stroke quietly in her head. Each strand of hair felt silky to the touch, she knew Pierre liked it like that. She was alone at the moment. The band was off doing an interview promoting their third album. They’d been on the road a few days now and she was getting used to being back on the bus with six men.  
  
It was interesting to see how they interacted with each other in such close confines. Sure, she had first met them all on a tour bus...but she hadn’t really been focussed on any of them except Pierre that first time round, because she had been trying to adjust to a new environment, a new master. However, this time she was more relaxed, at least enough to be able to observe the others whilst still remaining focussed on Pierre’s needs and wants.  
  
Each man had his little quirks that she had picked up on over the last few days. Patrick always had his camera or video camera trained on the other guys, documenting practically every minute of their touring days. He was also more organised than he appeared, except for his bunk, which was a mess of used discs, clothes and assorted junk.  
  
Sebastien was very quiet unless he was with Pat or David; with Pat, she had observed him recording an episode of their radio show and hadn’t been able to prevent herself from laughing out loud, as she listened. Pierre had watched on in disapproval, but for some reason left her alone and hadn’t made a big deal of it. With David, well she had only  _heard_  them together. Pierre still would not allow her to go anywhere near the bassist.  
  
David’s bunk was the furthest from Pierre’s and Pierre had been very cold towards him, particularly if Adeline was close at hand. Of course, Adeline had noticed if she was hidden on the bunk that the two men made her laugh as much as when David was mucking around with any of the others.  
  
Jeff was always sitting in his bunk in his downtime, practicing. That was the only thing Adeline really saw him doing, other than making jokes with David. And Chuck, the drummer, was the mature one of the band. He was always making sure the rest of them were on time to all their interviews or shows or any other appearances. He was always the first awake as well, she was the second.  
  
Adeline found that the dynamics amongst all six men were a source of joy that brightened up her day, even though none of them realised the effect it was having on her. Not even Pierre picked up on it. He was too immersed in his own emotions to catch on to what she was actually feeling.  
  
She continued pulling the brush through her hair. Then the hiss of the bus door opening reached her ears, footsteps on the steps leading to the bunk level. She leaned out of the bunk. It was David. She was about to duck back when his eyes met hers. Adeline swallowed hard, shuffled back behind the curtain, and tried to go back to counting brush strokes. But seeing the look in David’s eyes had thrown her out. They had been bright, still with a hint of the self-consciousness that Pierre had put there. Yet, there was also tenderness to his expression, which Adeline wondered about.  
  
Adeline held her breath; she could hear David moving down the aisle past his own bunk until he came to a stop directly in front of her. The curtain tweaked open slightly and she found him looking at her, head cocked to the side. She shivered.  
  
“David...” she licked her lips. “What are you doing? If Pierre sees us...”  
  
David shook his head, leaning his arms on the railing.  
  
“He’s still doing the interview. I skipped out...said I was feeling sick.”  
  
Adeline blinked and shifted on the bunk, looking down.  
  
“You still shouldn’t be talking to me...I...I’ll get into trouble...”  
  
He tilted his head. “Don’t worry, I just wanted to see if you were okay...going to the john.” He nodded down the aisle. She smiled faintly and glanced up at him for a second then looked down again.  
  
“I’m fine...thanks...”  
  
David nodded, then reached out to lay a hand lightly on her arm. A tremor raced through her body at the contact.  
  
“You look fine,” he winked at her then stepped away, letting the curtain fall shut and she heard as he continued along the aisle and then entered the tiny toilet cubicle. She slowly rubbed her arms still trembling a little. Heat had spread across her face. David did things to her on the inside that she didn’t know how to deal with. Too bad, she had no chance of even attempting to do something to ease the sudden ache that she felt forming inside.  
  
Adeline flopped back on the sheets and closed her eyes absently tracing her hand down her body. She moaned involuntarily and ground her arse into the mattress. She was suddenly horny and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn’t risk Pierre catching her, so she just writhed on the bunk, whining softly. David came back out and glanced in at her.  
  
“You sure you’re okay?”  
  
Adeline slitted one eye and nodded slightly. He raised his eyebrows; she closed her eye and moaned again. He shook his head then looked toward the stairs. Pierre was coming up them, scrubbing his hand over his face. He scowled when he saw David.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Going.” The other man pushed passed him then jerked his head back toward Pierre’s bunk. “You might want to see her...she’s...” David didn’t finish the sentence disappearing to the lower level. Pierre grimaced and stalked down the aisle to his bunk and pulled the curtain across. Adeline had her eyes tightly closed, her hand down between her legs and she was writhing, soft mewling sounds escaping her parted lips.  
  
Pierre cleared his throat. “Adeline.”  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she jerked her hand away from her pussy, scrambling into a sitting position.  
  
“Sir...I...”  
  
“Don’t say anything.” Pierre leaned against the rail and glared at her. She lowered her eyes, swallowing her words. “It’s okay.” She looked up at him, surprise in her eyes.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
He sighed and rocked on his heels. “I said it’s okay. I’m sure you get bored up here by yourself.”  
  
Adeline looked down and said softly, “May I say something, sir?”  
  
Pierre nodded. “Of course.”  
  
She peeked up at him. “I wasn’t doing it because I was bored...” A tremor shuddered through her. “I...I couldn’t help it, sir...I’m sorry...”  
  
“For what, Ada?”  
  
Adeline bowed her head, whispered, voice barely audible. “David talked to me...I...I told him he shouldn’t...then he said he just wanted to make sure I was okay...so I said I was fine...then he winked at me...and...and...oh God, sir I couldn’t stop it...something inside me just...” She halted, shaking. Pierre leaned closer and looked into her eyes.  
  
“You like him, don’t you?”  
  
Sniffling, she shook her head refusing to meet his gaze. He placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
“Look at me.” His tone brooked no refusal. She lifted her eyes to his, tears prickling at the corners. “You know you can’t act on those feelings.”  
  
“I know, sir.”  
  
“Good.” Pierre breathed out then groaned leaning his head on the bunk. “Fuck...I’m tired...scoot over...” Adeline shuffled over, and Pierre lifted his body up into the bunk, next to her. He lay down and pulled her into his body. She shifted curling so her cheek was resting against his chest. He ran his fingers through the silky strands of her hair. Murmuring absently to her, he closed his eyes, drifting off slowly.  
  
Adeline watched as he fell asleep, the tense lines on his forehead relaxing, smoothing out. His lips going slack, a little drool sliding from the left corner. The arm around her waist went limp, but she didn’t move from his grasp. She hated to admit but it was very comfortable lying with him like this. Still a little part of her did wonder what it would be like to be with someone else...namely David. She shivered pushing those forbidden thoughts from her mind and snuggled into Pierre’s side, closing her own eyes and succumbing to the call of the sandman...  
  
* * * * *  
  
David flicked orange pips at Chuck’s head whilst the drummer was attempting to read fan mail.  
  
“Oi, could you not do that?” He glanced at the other man and tried not to smile at him. David giggled, but stopped, leaning back on his seat.  
  
“Anything interesting?”  
  
“Nah,” Chuck tossed the pile on the small table. “Just the same old, same old. Good stuff though.”  
  
“Yeah, we have the best fans.” David dragged his fingers through his hair.  
  
“Looks like you have a new fan.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Chuck tilted his head. “Adeline.”  
  
“Man...she’s off limits...”  
  
“Heh, y’know, I’m surprised. Pierre’s not being as much of an ass about it as I thought he would.”  
  
David snorted. He knew why that was. And he was trying not to think about it. Grabbing a pack of cards he tipped them out and began to shuffle them. Chuck looked at him.  
  
“Any idea why?”  
  
“Why what?”  
  
“Pierre’s not being an ass.”  
  
David snorted again. “Yeah...actually I do know why...but I’d rather not talk about it.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Right. Well, chuck us those cards, will ya...want to show you a trick.”  
  
David, thankful for the change in topic, tossed the cards over to Chuck, who only just managed to catch them before they went everywhere.  
  
“Jeeze, David...no wonder you’re not much of a ball player...”  
  
“Haha, you’re so funny. Show me this trick.”  
  
Chuck snorted and for the next hour, he attempted to entertain his friend whilst they waited for something more interesting to happen.

 


	22. All taken?

_**7 PM**_  
  
“Hey, Adeline...I wanna show you a trick.”  
  
Adeline glanced up from the magazine she had snaffled from Pierre’s bag. She was sitting next to Pierre on one of the long seats on the lower level of the bus. He had an arm draped around her neck, toying with her hair as he talked to someone on his cell phone. He shot a look at David, lifting an eyebrow, who had just plopped himself down on the seat opposite them. David held up a pack of cards then looked at Adeline as he tipped them out in his hand and began to shuffle them.  
  
Adeline shifted; Pierre’s arm tightened slightly around her neck, his forearm pressing against her throat, a caution. She swallowed, but kept her eyes on David’s cards. He grinned at her and spread them out in a fan, facing downwards.  
  
“Pick a card...any card.” He giggled. Adeline couldn’t help but giggle as well as she reached out to pick a card. She peered at it so she could remember it -- Ace of Spades -- showing it to Pierre, who just smirked then went back to his call.  
  
“Now put it back in the pack,” David was bouncing as she slid the card back into the pack. She tilted her head as he shuffled the pack then smiling at her took the first card off the pile and held it up. “This is your card.”  
  
She blinked.  _Ace of Spades_. “Wow, how did you do that?”  
  
David giggled. “It’s magic, silly.”  
  
Adeline rolled her eyes. Pierre hung up his call and glared at him.  
  
“Magic, pah.”  
  
David stood and glowered back at him. “You are so boring, I thought I’d make things a bit more interesting for her.”  
  
Pierre’s expression went cold. “Piss off, Desrosiers.”  
  
The other man grumbled but got up and walked away. Adeline looked down at the floor, her stomach churning. Pierre glanced at her. “Problem?”  
  
“No, sir...”  
  
He frowned. “Are you sure about that, Adeline?”  
  
She nodded emphatically. “Yes, sir. I’m sure.”  
  
Pierre continued staring at her. Adeline met his hard glare.  
  
“There’s no problem, sir...”  
  
He smiled faintly. “Of course there isn’t.” Then he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against the side of her neck, licking the smooth skin as he gave a low growl. She whimpered and arched involuntarily into his lean body, trembling. He chuckled then bit down hard, causing her to scream. She shuddered and jerked away from him. He let her go, stretching lazily.  
  
“Come on, dinner time.” He stood and made to leave the bus. Adeline remained where she was, rubbing her fingers where Pierre had sunk his teeth. He looked at her, becoming impatient. She pouted at him.  
  
“You’ve given me a hickey...”  
  
He snorted. “That’s nothing. At least everyone will know you’re taken.” He shuffled his feet. “Get up. Unless you want to go hungry.”  
  
Adeline sighed and got to her feet. “I’m not hungry. Sir.”  
  
Pierre threw his hands in the air, frustrated. “Fine, then don’t come. But don’t even think of leaving the bus.” He spun on his heel and stormed off the bus without a backwards glance.  
  
Adeline blinked. His departure had been so abrupt she’d barely had time to register what he’d just said.  
  
 _Leave the bus? Why would I even...oh...right..._  She shook her head and sat down again, still rubbing the sore spot on her neck. The thought of doing anything vaguely close to an escape attempt had not even passed through her mind. That surprised her in a way, because in the past those thoughts had always been in the forefront of her mind. But ever since becoming Pierre’s property, she hadn’t given any thought at all to that.  
  
Adeline picked up the magazine again and her eyes fell on a photo of a random couple on one of the ads sitting on a picnic blanket in a park. They were leaning close with foreheads touching, smiling at each other. They looked in love. She tossed the magazine away abruptly, something catching in the back of her throat. She tasted salt in her mouth and realised that she was crying. She wiped at her eyes roughly and pushed up off the seat and wandered over to the fridge to see if there was any food left. She wasn’t surprised to find that the only thing left was a packet of chocolate chip biscuits. They’d been given to Seb as a gift from one of the band’s many adoring fans. But the guys in the band ate healthy so, usually; things like cookies got left until the end of tour.  
  
Adeline peeked through the curtain to look out the bus. No one was coming back just yet.  
  
 _Duh...they just left, silly..._  She grabbed the bag of cookies and plopped herself back on the seat, grabbing a book that was lying open on the small table and flipped it over. _Harry Potter...must be Seb’s..._  She sat back, making sure to keep the page marked for Seb as she began to read from the beginning, absently slipping her hand in the bag of cookies as she relaxed and immersed her mind into a fantasy world, faraway from the real world.  
  
At the small coffee shop, that Pat and Seb had found near where they’d parked the bus Pierre leaned his forehead in his hands and sighed heavily. David who was sitting opposite him scarfing down a large piece of apple pie, glanced up at him.  
  
“Somethin’ the matter, man?”  
  
Pierre gave a low groan. “Adeline...”  
  
David frowned. “What about her.”  
  
He looked up and glared at the bassist. “She’s crushing on you, man. Big time.”  
  
David blinked. “Oh.”  
  
“I thought it was bad enough  _you_  crushing on her...but this is worse.” Pierre groaned again. “Fuck. She belongs to  _me_ , David.”  
  
David smirked. “Do something so she crushes on you.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You heard me. Make her fall for you.”  
  
“But she’s a fucking slave.”  
  
“So what. Doesn’t mean she can’t like you.”  
  
Pierre frowned. “Really.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe you’ll be better off for it. Y’know. If she likes you she might stop causing you problems...and maybe she’ll stop wishing she were with someone else.”  
  
“You, you mean.”  
  
“Or whoever.”  
  
Pierre lifted his empty coffee mug then put it down again. “Who drank my coffee?”  
  
“Uh...you did, Pierre.”  
  
“Oh...” He blinked then sighed. “Do you think I can do that?”  
  
“Well, if you stop being such a prick to her, yeah.”  
  
Pierre bristled. This time David didn’t react to it.  
  
“Look, be nice to her, stop with this...no talking to the rest of us guys crap. Let her be. Sure, make some rules...like not being able to leave the bus, blah, blah, blah. But, y’know. It’s nice to be able to just talk with people, doesn’t mean she’d want to fuck any of us.” David scratched his jaw. “I mean it seriously gets fucking boring on the bus. And she’s the only chick.”  
  
Pierre grunted. “Well, if your sister...”  
  
“Hah, Julie won’t come on the bus, you know how she is.”  
  
Pierre sighed. “Well, I guess I could let her...talk to you guys...and well the other way too...”  
  
David smiled encouragingly. “You’ll see; it’ll do some good.”  
  
Pierre grunted and reached over to grab the last part of his friend’s apple pie shoving it into his mouth before the younger man could even object. Advice from David was rare; therefore, Pierre was of a mind to take him seriously. The bassist was rarely wrong about anything he said that was not in jest. Swallowing he nodded to his friend then stood up, pulling several bills from his pocket and tossing them on the table.  
  
“That’s my share. I’ll see you back at the bus.”  
  
David waved and watched silently as Pierre exited the cafe, hoping, praying that he had said and done the right thing. If only for Adeline’s sake.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **8 PM**_  
  
The bus door hissed open. Adeline peeked over the top of the Harry Potter book. It was Pierre. His face was impassive as he made his way toward her. She frowned and placed the book back on the table along with the bag of cookies.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
Pierre sat opposite her, folding his arms.  
  
“I’ve decided I’m going to give you the privilege of being allowed to talk with the others.”  
  
Adeline blinked, surprised. “Sir...?”  
  
Pierre groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.  
  
“Ada...you can talk to them...wherever, whenever...whoever.”  
  
“Even David?”  
  
Pierre nodded, somewhat reluctantly. “Even David.”  
  
She looked down then back at him, trying to gauge whether there were some ulterior motive. However, it was impossible for her to read him. This, in a way, wasn’t unusual. She had never really been able to read him from the beginning. Pierre decided though that he was going to be honest with her this time -- not entirely, he wouldn’t tell her that this had in fact been David’s idea. He would tell her how he was feeling though.  
  
“Look. You have to remember you belong to me...I don’t want you to pay any attention to any of the guys in a way that threatens my authority over you...so...I thought maybe this would take the pressure off you.”  
  
Adeline actually allowed a soft laugh to escape, remembering something that she had learned whilst listening into the random goings on during the boring bits of the bus trip.  
  
“Don’t they all have girlfriends anyway, sir?”  
  
Pierre let out a small moan and palmed his face. Apparently, that had escaped his mind at the present time. Adeline smiled faintly. He rolled his eyes then sighed.  
  
“Except for David. He’s single.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Exactly. So, you see the position I’m in.”  
  
Adeline lowered her eyes, biting her bottom lip. Truthfully, she actually did want to like Pierre. If any master of hers in the past had been like Pierre...perhaps she would’ve been better off.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir...”  
  
“Ah...don’t be sorry. We’ll just take it slow. So, you can talk to them now, okay?”  
  
She nodded slightly. “Thankyou, sir.” Adeline paused, then added. “I won’t let you down.”  
  
Pierre yawned, stretching. “See to it that you don’t.” He glanced at the bag on the table. “Here...toss me a cookie.”

 


	23. Taster

_**Thursday June 14th, 2007  
  
The Bus  
  
4 AM**_  
  
Pierre groaned and rolled over pulling Adeline into his body. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
“Sir...?”  
  
He blinked wearily at her.  
  
“Hey...did I wake you?”  
  
She pushed up a little and nodded her head. Everybody had gone to bed real early the night before. They’d all been drained from the day of travelling and had had no energy to do anything but go to sleep. Pierre reached up and brushed a strand of her hair from her face.  
  
“You gonna go back to sleep?”  
  
Adeline shivered, shaking her head.  
  
“No, sir...wide awake now.”  
  
Pierre smirked. “Wanna do something?”  
  
She blinked. “Like what, sir?”  
  
He licked his lips slowly, moving his eyes down her naked form. Adeline swallowed hard. Then shook her head. “Please...I don’t...”  
  
Pierre’s eyes narrowed but then he grunted and flopped back on the bed.  
  
“Ugh...I’m not really in the mood, anyway.”  
  
She looked surprised. He smiled faintly at her.  
  
“I’m not that much of a horn bag, even though everyone else thinks I am.”  
  
“That’s why you bought me, right?”  
  
Pierre frowned. “Who said that?”  
  
She flushed and lowered her eyes. “David...”  
  
He laughed. “He can hardly talk.” He halted and they both turned when they heard the sound of the bassist’s voice muttering in his sleep.  
  
“...oh...so...tight...fuck...”  
  
Pierre sneered, “He even dreams about it...”  
  
Adeline couldn’t help but giggle. Pierre shot a look at her. “I know you think about what it’d be like with him.”  
  
She flinched. “I can’t though, sir...”  
  
“Too right.” Pierre rubbed a hand over his face and turned to twitch the curtain aside and stare outside. It was still dark. He sighed and let it swing back in place and lay flat on his back. “Try and go back to sleep...we get to the next venue at 11...and then it’s busy, busy, rush, rush...”  
  
Adeline nodded and settled back down next to him, curling into his hard body, drifting off. Pierre remained awake for a while after she fell asleep, gazing down at her slumbering form. She looked peaceful, the first time since he’d purchased her. She was becoming comfortable with him and funnily enough, he realised it made him feel good. Perhaps this idea of David’s might just work. He smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **10 AM**_  
  
“David, get outta the way!” Pat shoved the bassist out of the way, as he was trying to carry his bag from the back of the bus to the front. David grumbled and flopped down on the couch next to Adeline where the young woman was eating breakfast. Pierre was sitting opposite her listening to his iPod.  
  
“I’m always getting pushed around,” David muttered. Adeline looked at him and smiled.  
  
“I know the feeling.”  
  
Pierre glanced at her. She looked back at him.  
  
“I’m not saying you push me around, sir.” He just nodded at her and began to hum to himself, tapping his fingers on the table. David snorted.  
  
“You belong to him. Of course he pushes you around.”  
  
“No. He doesn’t. My...other owners did. But...he doesn’t, not really.”  
  
David blinked.  _She’s brave saying that in front of Pierre..._  
  
But, Pierre was oblivious because he’d turned up his music. Both David and Adeline could hear it blaring from his earphones.  
  
“Really?”  
  
Adeline smiled and lowered her voice to a whisper. “He’s not all that bad...considering.”  
  
“Even though he...well...you know...”  
  
“Even though.” She glanced at Pierre again. The singer was leaning back on his seat, eyes closed, singing along to his music, drumming his fingers against his left leg. With his head tilted back, his face was thrown into shadow, and somehow he looked devastatingly handsome. The stubble on his jaw, the movement of his full lips. Adeline felt a shiver of desire race up her spine. She squeezed her thighs together.  
  
David noticed but said nothing, just stood and leaned over to tap on Pierre’s shoulder. Pierre opened one eye to look at his friend. The bassist leaned down to whisper in his ear, then nodded toward Adeline. Then he walked away leaving the two of them alone.  
  
Pierre removed his earphones, switching his iPod off and turned to look at the young woman across from him.  
  
“Need something, Adeline?”  
  
Adeline frowned, still keeping her thighs pressed together. “No, sir.”  
  
Pierre snorted. “Let me tell you something, David can tell a horny chick from a mile away. He just told me then that you’re as jumpy as anything, sure sign that you’re hot for it.”  
  
She blushed furiously, wondering why Pierre would even care whether she was aroused or not. She was a slave after all, and every other time any sexual interaction with him had been driven initially by his needs. Her needs had always been secondary. Needless to say, Pierre did at least take care of her needs, no other master ever had. Perhaps she was lucky in that way; still he had never mentioned her needs first for any reason.  
  
Pierre watched her face, reading her eyes. “You need something.” It wasn’t a question. Adeline bowed her head and answered, voice trembling.  
  
“Yes, sir...but...there’s no time...”  
  
Pierre chuckled. “We have plenty of time. We’re not there yet. Another hour.” He moved to sit next to her. “Here, put your leg over mine.” He reached over and slid a hand under her right thigh gently lifting it to rest over his left. Adeline grabbed the edge of the table in front of her gripping it tightly.  
  
“Sir...what are you doing?”  
  
Pierre smiled gently. “It’s okay, you’ll like this, I think.” He caressed her inner right thigh sliding his hand up under the summer dress she was wearing, making a pleased sound in the back of his throat when he found she wore no underwear. “Very nice.”  
  
Adeline held her body stiffly as he slowly, tenderly stroked his middle finger between the outer lips of her pussy. She gasped and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Pierre watched her face as he repeated the motion. Her bottom lip quivered and she moaned softly. He smiled and slipped the tip of his finger inside her; she was already getting wet, a small glob of pre-cum attaching to his finger. He withdrew it.  
  
“Open your eyes, Ada.”  
  
She did as he instructed, peering up into his deep brown eyes. Pierre slowly inserted his finger into his mouth and swirled his tongue around its length, tasting his slave’s juices. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he let out a soft moan of pleasure.  
  
“Ah...you taste so sweet.”  
  
Adeline licked her lips watching his movements. He smiled at her and replaced his hand at her pussy, this time sliding his finger all the way inside her. She moaned and lifted her hips against his hand. Pierre growled. She dropped them, lowering her eyes. He chuckled and slowly began to move his finger. He rested his other hand lightly at her chin and tilted her face to his.  
  
“Look at me, Adeline.” He stroked his thumb at the corner of her mouth. Adeline lifted bright eyes to her master. Pierre smiled and continued to move his finger inside her. She whimpered, clenching around his long digit. He could feel her getting wetter each time he thrust his finger into her body. Her grip on the table tightened and she groaned louder.  
  
Pierre licked his lips as he pulled out and inserted a second finger slowly pushing them into the second knuckle. Turning his wrist, he smirked as she gasped out loud; he had brushed against her spot. She clamped down hard around his fingers, body shaking.  
  
“Master...”  
  
Pierre watched her eyes seeing the desire in their depths. Casually he flicked his thumb over her engorged clitoris. She whined, bucking her hips. He chuckled and pressed his thumb against the tiny nub of flesh as he kept moving his long fingers. She trembled gripping the table tighter, the edge digging into her flesh. Pierre noticed and reached over to pull her hands away.  
  
“Hold on to me.”  
  
She did as he said, turning so she could grab onto his shoulders. He moved his hand to grasp her hip as he continued to move his fingers inside her wet hole. Adeline trembled and murmured tremulously.  
  
“I’m close...”  
  
Pierre chuckled again and passed the pad of his thumb over her clit three times before flicking it hard. She yelped and bucked her hips against his hand, pussy clamping down like a vice around his fingers. He repeated the action, stroking her clit firmly. She screamed, and jerked her hips against his hand; tightening her grip on his shoulders, as her come hit hard.  
  
“Oh...god...sir...”  
  
Pierre smiled sliding his fingers inside her allowing them to become slick with her juices. Then sliding them out he held them to her mouth. She panted slightly before curling her tongue around them, licking them clean. Once she’d finished, she collapsed back against the seat, eyes half-closed, catching her breath. Pierre observed her with a pleased smirk playing across his lips.  
  
“Enjoy that?”  
  
“ _Oui_ , sir...very much.”  
  
He nodded. “Well, if you behave yourself, you might get more later.” He peered out the window. “Come on, better get back up to the bunk and get our gear. We’re just about there.”

 


	24. A little kiss?

_**The Venue  
  
Noon**_  
  
“So, how long does it take you to set up?”  
  
Pierre had left Adeline with Pat, telling her she could help him set up the merch stand. Pat scratched his jaw.  
  
“Depends on whether I have help or not.”  
  
“I’m the help.”  
  
“Well, then...little under an hour. Unless we take frequent coffee breaks.” He smiled gently at her. She blushed and looked away, diverting her attention to one of the boxes stacked up on the floor.  
  
“What’s in each of the boxes?”  
  
“T-shirts, caps, wristbands.” Pat pulled open one of the boxes, ripping the tape from the cardboard. “Oh, and posters.” He straightened. “But, first we need to set up the tables.” He grabbed one of the fold-up benches. “Here, grab the other end...”  
  
Adeline moved to grip the other end and help Pat to manoeuvre it into position, setting it up against the wall. Pat grabbed the other one and they set it at right angles to the first bench then started to unpack the boxes setting out the merch in rows on the tables.  
  
After about ten minutes, Pierre came by bearing several steaming cups of coffee.  
  
“Hey, got something for ya.”  
  
Pat scratched his head. “Thanks, man. I need a boost.” He took one as Pierre handed one to Adeline.  
  
“Thankyou, sir...” she looked down avoiding meeting his eyes. Pierre caught hold of her chin and lifted her face to his.  
  
“You’re welcome, Ada.” His voice was uncharacteristically tender. She peered at him through her lashes. His face was impassive as ever, yet there was warmth in his deep brown eyes. She lowered her gaze and held the Styrofoam cup up to her lips, sipping slowly. Pierre swung back round to Pat.  
  
“Almost done here?”  
  
“Yeah,” Pat wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. “I gotta get my camera up and running for later.”  
  
Pierre nodded. “Great. Uh. David says he’ll come by and sit in the Merch stand for awhile.”  
  
Adeline gasped spilling some of her coffee down her front. She winced as it splashed on her skin. Bending down she grabbed a tissue from her bag and dabbed at her neck. Pat and Pierre both pretended not to notice.  
  
“I’ll send Adeline over to you when he shows.”  
  
Pierre waved his hand. “Don’t bother. It’ll be fine.” He shot her a look. A warning. Adeline nodded emphatically.  
  
“Yes. It will be. I’m only here to help Pat.”  
  
Pat sighed. “Whatever.”  
  
Pierre scratched his cheek. “Well, I better get back for the rest of sound check.” He glowered at Adeline. “You behave.” Then he walked away. Adeline watched as he disappeared from view. Pat grumbled.  
  
“I have to go grab my camera stuff. Stay here, okay?”  
  
The girl nodded and sat on the fold-up chair that was in the back corner of the stand. Pat grabbed his keys and headed back to the bus. Moments after he exited the building, David came racing round the corner and skidding to a halt only narrowly missing the table.  
  
“Argh! Who put this here?” He glared indignantly at the Merch bench; Adeline couldn’t help but laugh at the bassist. David twisted his head round to look at her.  
  
“Did you put this here?” He pouted at her. She blushed and looked down into her cup.  
  
“Yeah...Pat and I...”  
  
“Hmph.” He perched on the top, absently flicking through a box of Simple Plan wristbands. “I could’ve hurt myself.”  
  
Adeline shrugged prettily. “But, you didn’t...”  
  
“Nah. Guess not.” David scratched his ear, tugging at the hat he wore on his head. “What’re you doing now?”  
  
She peeked at him. “Helping Pat.”  
  
“Really? Looks like you’re just drinking coffee.”  
  
Adeline giggled. “Well, I’ll be helping him when he comes back.”  
  
“Where did he go?”  
  
“To get his camera gear.”  
  
“Ah. He’ll be awhile then. Wanna take a walk?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Y’know...it’s that thing you do with your legs. I know it’s a novel idea...you should try it.” David grinned at her. She swallowed hard.  
  
“I don’t think...that’s such a good idea.”  
  
“Because of Pierre?”  
  
She nodded and dropped her gaze, her stomach clenching. David watched her sensing her wariness.  
  
“Hey, I’m just asking you to go for a walk. Stretch your legs. Have a look around.” He chuckled gently. “I’m not asking you out on a date...”  
  
She shifted her weight.  
  
“Look,” David stated, bluntly. “I’m not going to get into your pants, Adeline.”  
  
She looked at him, sharply. He smiled winningly at her.  
  
“That’s Pierre’s territory.”  
  
She finished off her coffee still hesitant. David swung his legs.  
  
“Come on. Just so I can show you round. Then we’ll come straight back.”  
  
Adeline sighed. “Okay...but I have to leave a note for Pat.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
David waited as she grabbed a pen and pad of paper and scribbled down a message for Pat. Once she’d placed the note on top of Pat’s laptop, she turned to David, smiling nervously.  
  
“Okay...I’m ready.”  
  
David grinned and bounced ahead of her toward one of the corridors that lead backstage. She followed, only once looking back at the now deserted merch stand.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **12:20 PM**_  
  
Pat set his camera down on the merch table and frowned when he noticed the note on the keyboard of his laptop. He picked it up and scanned it just as Pierre appeared, this time carrying a bag of apples.  
  
“Hey...where’s Adeline?” He pulled out an apple and tossed it to the other man. Pat didn’t answer, instead holding out the note to Pierre.  
  
“This’ll answer your question.” He caught the apple and took a huge bite out of it, letting out a sigh of content. Pierre’s brow drew together as he read the note. He threw it down on the bench, jaw clenched, expression darkening.  
  
“Fuck. Sonuvabitch...”  
  
Pat glanced at his friend. “I doubt anything will happen, man. David wouldn’t want to piss you off...”  
  
“That isn’t the point. They shouldn’t be alone together.” Pierre growled and began to pace. Pat rolled his eyes.  
  
“They went for a walk. Big deal. They’ll be back soon.”  
  
“Big deal? Yeah, it’s a fucking big deal. She’s-”  
  
“Your slave. I know. David knows. Don’t have a cow. Nothing’s gonna happen.”  
  
Pierre leaned on the table and folded his arms.  
  
“For both their sakes, it had better not.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **Same time**_  
  
David pointed up to the light fixtures at the back of the stage. He’d just finished showing Adeline around the arena pointing out all the store and dressing rooms and explaining about the seating and ticket prices and now they were standing behind Chuck’s drum set staring up at the lights.  
  
“Those lights point out towards the crowd, so we can see how fucking massive it is when we’re playing.”  
  
Adeline leaned her head back staring up, her long blonde hair spilling over her slender shoulders. Her pale throat exposed. He couldn’t help but stare at her longingly. Longing to touch her hair. To feel that silky skin against his lips... She felt his gaze on her and tugged self-consciously at the short skirt she was wearing.  
  
“They’re different colours,” she spoke to hide her own shakiness. David stepped closer.  
  
“Yeah. Nice effects. Chuck thought they looked good.” He smiled softly at her. Adeline’s stomach did lazy back flips as she stared up into his sparkling eyes. She trembled and wrapped her arms around her body, wishing she wouldn’t react to him in that way.  
  
“We should get back...”  
  
The bassist pouted. “But I haven’t finished showing you around.”  
  
She turned away. “Pat will probably be waiting for me.”  
  
“You left that note. If he needs you at the merch stand he can come find you.”  
  
Adeline shook her head and began to walk away. David groaned softly and darted forward, grabbing her arm, pulling her back to him. Then, before she could protest, and before he let himself think of the consequences -- and for that matter, before he even realised what he was doing -- he brought his mouth down against hers, kissing her as passionately as he knew how. She gasped against his lips and grabbed at his slender biceps, body trembling as she fought the sudden emotions that came crashing down on her. She couldn’t explain them; there were too many to fathom.  
  
He cradled her face in his hands as he deepened the kiss, tasting her sweetness. She began to respond, but then...an image of Pierre’s cold, angry eyes flashed in her mind. Abruptly, Adeline pulled back, breaking the contact. Pressing a hand to her mouth she stared at David, horrified.  
  
“No...No...I can’t...” She backed away, tears welling in her eyes, a terrible fear gripping her heart. “I...I have to go...back...help...help Pat...”  
  
She whirled on her heel and fled from the stage, not once looking back, leaving David staring after her, dumbstruck.  
  
 _Merde..._  
  
He sunk onto an amp, shaking.  
  
 _Baise...what did I just do...? I think I just screwed up...big time...fuck...great move, Desrosiers...great fucking move...if she gets hurt...it’s all your fucking fault..._  
  
He groaned angrily and slid off the amp onto the floor, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.  
  
 _Fuck...gotta go fix it..._  But he didn’t move, instead opting to remain on the floor, as he felt his heart aching for something he knew he could never hope to have.

 


	25. Pierre and David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. Work has been stressing me out. Enjoy.

_**12:55 PM**_  
  
Pierre looked up from a promo poster he was signing as Adeline came racing around the corner, looking flustered. He straightened tucking the Sharpie into his back pocket.  
  
“Adeline.”  
  
She came to a halt in front of him and peered up into his face. She was shaking.  
  
“Sir...” Her voice quavered. Pierre frowned and stepped closer to her, placing a hand on the side of her neck.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
She swallowed hard then stammered. “I’m sorry...it’s...it wasn’t my fault...I didn’t mean...” Pierre caught hold of her hands and squeezed them.  
  
“Slow down, Ada. What’re you talking about?”  
  
She actually whimpered and a single tear trickled down her face.  
  
“David...he...” She wiped furiously at her face. Pierre’s face, hardened.  
  
“What? What did David do?”  
  
Adeline bowed her head, her voice a mere whisper.  
  
“He...he kissed me...”  
  
“ _What?_ ” Pierre grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. “What the fuck did you just say?”  
  
She sniffled. “David...kissed me...he...just grabbed me...I...I was walking away from him...I...I didn’t mean...”  
  
Pierre snarled and thrust her away from him. She stumbled; Pat grabbed her before she fell over as he came from behind the merch stand. She nodded gratefully to him then looked at Pierre. He was furious. She could feel his anger rolling off him in tangible waves. He glared at her, eyes cold.  
  
“Did you feel anything?” His tone was harsh. Adeline blinked.  
  
“What...?”  
  
“I said. Did. You. Feel. Anything.” Pierre strained to keep calm. The vein in his temple was throbbing angrily. She shook her head slightly.  
  
“I...I don’t know...”  
  
Pierre moved up to her and leaned to stare into her eyes.  
  
“You don’t know? Fuck.” He jerked away and looked at Pat. “Make sure she doesn’t leave here. I’m gonna go find David.”  
  
Pat nodded slightly, but then cast a sympathetic glance at Adeline as Pierre stormed off. She crept to the chair behind the table and sank down on it, staring down at the floor. Pat breathed in sharply then rubbed a hand over his face.  
  
“Here...make yourself useful...” he tossed a pen to her and grabbed a box of tops. “Write the price tags on those...then stack them over there.” He pointed to a growing stack of T-shirts. Adeline nodded and went to work, allowing all thoughts of what happened to be pushed back into the back of her mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pierre found David slumped behind Chuck’s drum set kicking his foot against the hi-hat stand making a loud clashing sound.  
  
“David.”  
  
The bassist’s head lifted slightly. His eyes looked red and an obviously guilty expression covered his face. Pierre rubbed at his jaw. David dropped his gaze and went back to kicking the stand.  
  
“David. Did you forget something?”  
  
David muttered. “I forgot nothing. I just didn’t realise what I was doing until after I’d started.” He glanced up at his friend, sensing genuine bewilderment. “We are talking about me kissing Adeline, right?”  
  
Pierre carefully lowered his body to the floor next to the younger man.  
  
“Yeah. Pretty fucking stupid of you.”  
  
David flinched. “Guess so. But I won’t say I didn’t enjoy it.”  
  
“No?” The bigger man tensed. His friend noticed.  
  
“Look. It won’t happen again...at least judging by her reaction, she won’t allow it.”  
  
Pierre tilted his head a curious light in his eyes.  
  
“Are you telling me that she didn’t like it?” He smirked faintly. David shook his head.  
  
“Not exactly. But she ran away from me.” He pursed his lips. “She was scared.”  
  
“Of you?”  
  
David glared at him. “No. Of  _you_.”  
  
Pierre laughed bitterly. “Hah. So she should be.”  
  
“No. She shouldn’t. Because none of it was her fault.”  
  
“You’re wrong, David. She should’ve stayed at the Merch stand.”  
  
David groaned. “I should never have insisted. And...” He paused. “I shouldn’t have kissed her.” He rubbed at his eyes lying back on the floor, pushing absently at the stool behind the drums. “Especially since I told you to try and win her over...”  
  
Pierre sighed and lay back next to the bassist.  
  
“Yeah. About that. Were you serious?”  
  
“Mhm. I was. Pretty weird, eh?”  
  
“Very. You’re never serious.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m the resident joker...”  
  
David folded his arms across his chest staring up at the spotlights. Pierre raked his fingers through his hair. He spoke tightly after several minutes of silence.  
  
“I don’t want you anywhere near her.”  
  
The bassist sighed, but nodded his head.  
  
“Fine...” He hesitated before adding sharply, “But only because I don’t want you to hurt her.”  
  
Pierre shrugged. “That’s good enough for me.” He sat up. Then murmured, “For the record...I’m not going to punish her for this...seeing that you’re the one who initiated the...well, you know.”  
  
David allowed a weak smile. “I don’t regret it.”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes and stood. “You will if you try it again.”  
  
The smaller man looked away. “I won’t...”  
  
“You’d better hope you don’t.” He glanced at the clock on his cell phone. “Come on. Lunch time...then we gotta finish sound check.”  
  
David nodded and stood up hurrying off, not wanting to stay alone in the singer’s presence. Pierre watched him go then followed without a word.


	26. "You look so innocent."

_**Sound Check  
  
3:30 PM**_  
  
“ _...You look so innocent,  
  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away.  
  
Yeah, you know what I mean.  
  
How does it feel when you kiss?  
  
When you know that I trust you  
  
And do you think about me when he fucks you? (Did you think about me when he touched you?)  
  
Could you be more obscene?  
  
So, don’t try to say you’re sorry,  
  
Or try to make it right  
  
And don’t waste your breath,  
  
Because it’s too late, it’s too –_  
  
Ugh...David you hit a bum note!” Pierre halted abruptly, thrust his microphone back on its stand, and cast an annoyed glance at the bassist. David slid his bass off his shoulder and shot the singer a sharp look.  
  
“Well, sorry for not being ‘perfect’, Pierre.”  
  
The singer blinked and then grinned, his irritation vanishing. “Oooh! We gotta use that!”  
  
“What?”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes. “We play  _Your Love Is A Lie_  before  _Perfect_ , right?”  
  
David nodded slowly to show that he was following so far.  
  
“So, right at the end of  _Your Love Is A Lie_ , I’ll make a crack about how you hit a bum note...and then you say what you just said.”  
  
“What was that?” David’s forehead creased. Pierre groaned, smearing his hand over his face.  
  
“You said: ‘Well, sorry for not being ‘perfect’, Pierre.’”  
  
“Oooh, yeah! We  _so_  gotta use that!”  
  
Pierre just sighed and shook his head. “Yep. We do.” He scratched his jaw. “But, after we finish the song, of course...not where we stopped now.”  
  
“Because, I really did hit a bum note, eh?”  
  
“Yeah. So, look lively. We gotta run through it again.”  
  
David chortled and slung his bass back into place. “Right. Let’s do this - from the beginning.”  
  
Pierre settled his own guitar and began to play, leaning into his microphone to sing.  
  
“ _I fall asleep by the telephone..._ ”  
  
Adeline stood at the back of the stage watching the band as they set their levels and ran through the set list. Jeff, Seb and Chuck had remained silent whilst David and Pierre had bantered about their performance. However, that mattered not because she’d been focussing her attention on the singer and bassist anyway.  
  
She marvelled at the fact that they still appeared comfortable with each other, and wondered what had occurred between the two men when Pierre went to seek David out. Then again, they were best friends. Adeline didn’t believe that something like her could really threaten their relationship. They’d known each other for too long.  
  
Sighing softly, she kept her gaze riveted on Pierre’s tall figure. His dark hair fell into his face as he leaned back a little to play his guitar. The muscles in his forearm tightened and relaxed as he plucked out the chords. There was something erotic about the way he played his instrument. Adeline could just imagine those same fingers playing over her skin. She shivered at the image she had conjured and wrapped her arms around her upper body.  
  
She laughed inwardly, ironically when it came to Pierre, anything he did made her horny. None of her other masters had ever been able to arouse her in such a way. In fact, they had all had the completely opposite effect on her. They’d driven her to the ground, completely switched her off. Having sex with them...was just that, hard, cold, sex. With Pierre though...feelings stirred inside her that she had never really experienced before. Unexplainable yet almost pleasurable, she couldn’t fathom why he made her feel like that.  
  
At the moment she thought that, Pierre’s head swivelled in her direction and his gaze fell upon hers. Adeline swallowed hard as his eyes locked with hers. The corner of his lip twitched up into a soft smile and she felt her cheeks flushing. Bowing her head she was about to back off, when he lifted his right hand and crooked his finger at her.  
  
 _Come here..._  
  
She took a deep breath and carefully stepped over amp cords and guitar leads coming to a halt next to the singer. Pierre shifted his guitar onto his hip and reached out to rub the knuckles of his left hand over her cheek. Adeline trembled at his touch, wondering what he was thinking. He leaned close to whisper in her ear, his voice low and almost seductive.  
  
“We’re almost done here...meet me back at the dressing room, ‘kay?”  
  
An anticipatory shiver coursed its way up her spine, and she realised she was becoming aroused. Swallowing, she nodded and whispered back.  
  
“I’ll be ready and waiting for you, sir...”  
  
Pierre smiled. “Good.” He spoke a little louder so everyone else could hear. “Enjoying yourself?”  
  
Adeline licked her lips. “You all sound great.”  
  
The others all smiled brightly at her. Lifting his hand and squeezing the nape of her neck, Pierre chuckled.  
  
“Good to hear. Off you go. I won’t be long.”  
  
Adeline nodded again and turned to leave the stage. As soon as she’d gone, David spoke up scowling.  
  
“Jesus, Bouvier...why don’t you give her a break...”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you leave it alone?”  
  
Chuck called out from his drums. “Come on, guys! Let’s finish this and then we can go.”  
  
“Yeah, and then Pierre can get his rocks off...” David jeered. Pierre flipped him off.  
  
“You’re just jealous.”  
  
David blinked, then snapped bitterly. “You know, for once, you’re absolutely right.”  
  
Pierre just grunted and turned away motioning to Chuck that he was ready to run through the song one last time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **Simple Plan Dressing Room**  
  
4:15 PM_  
  
Pierre entered the dressing room, pulled off his sweat-soaked red T-shirt and flopped onto the couch, leaning his head back, looking at Adeline. She was standing near the door, eyes lowered.  
  
“Adeline...” When she hesitated, he rubbed at his face. “Look, I am still pissed about what happened before...but I’m not going to do anything about it...it wasn’t your fault. Now get over here...”  
  
Adeline walked over to him, eyes lowered, hands clasped nervously behind her back. He watched her approach through slitted eyes. She halted so she was standing between his knees. Smiling now, he sat up and gripped her hips, pulling her closer. She trembled unable to tear her gaze from his bare chest. There was a thin layer of sweat coating his pale skin, giving it a slight sheen. She couldn’t help but imagine running her hands over his hard, muscular torso.  
  
Pierre watched her face, smirking knowingly.  
  
“Tell me what you’re thinking, Ada.”  
  
Adeline shook her head. “Sir...”  
  
He gave a low growl. “Adeline...”  
  
“I...I was thinking of...running my hands...over your...chest...”  
  
Pierre chuckled. “Really now?”  
  
“Yes, sir...”  
  
He leaned back and looked up at her. “Like the thought of that, eh?”  
  
Adeline blushed. “Yes, sir...”  
  
Pierre gently rubbed her hips with his hands. “Well, y’know, that’s kinda funny, because I like that idea, too.” He grasped her wrists softly and brought her hands to rest against his abs. “Here...give me a rub...I’m all tense...”  
  
Adeline shivered feeling the heat emanating from Pierre’s body. She knew it wasn’t entirely from his exertions on stage. The other reason was quite apparent in his pants. His erection strained at the buttons on his jeans. Pierre waited quietly, observing her. She breathed in deep and slowly began to rub her palms over his abs, massaging firmly, sliding down so she was on her knees. Pierre smiled down at her, but made no comment, instead letting out a soft groan.  
  
“Oh...yeah...that feels good...”  
  
Adeline kneaded her fingers into the tight muscles then slid them down his legs, rubbing his thighs. Pierre moaned, leaning his head back, closing his eyes. He shifted his body down and spread his knees more. She slid her palms up his inner thighs, stroking steadily. He shivered.  
  
“Fuck...” He peered at her through thick eyelashes. “Take it out, Ada...”  
  
Adeline swallowed hard as she knelt up and quickly, deftly, unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down his hips. He lifted them a little so she could pull his boxers down, giving her access. Pierre watched, mouth open slightly, as she slid a hand to grasp his growing cock. She wrapped her fingers around the thick base. He groaned. Then he took hold of her hair, running his fingers through the long strands.  
  
“Stroke me.” He instructed through gritted teeth. Adeline curled her whole hand around his thick length and began to stroke him, firmly. He grunted, hardening even more at her touch.  
  
Staring down at her, he could see that she was also becoming aroused; her eyes were glowing, her cheeks were flushed, her breath had quickened against his skin.  
  
He couldn’t wait...just seeing her arousal made him realise he needed to get inside her. Snarling he pulled her up onto his lap, causing her to gasp, releasing her hold on him. Making her wrap her legs around his waist, he chuckled as he thrust his hand under her skirt, pressing his fingers against her moistening pussy.  
  
“You’re so wet for me...”  
  
Licking his lips, he lifted her above his lap, parting her pussy lips with his fingers and plunged his cock straight up inside her. Adeline cried out in surprise, clenching hard around his solid erection. Pierre growled, gripping her hips, slamming his cock all the way inside her, the head punching roughly against her cervix. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging on.  
  
“That’s my girl.” Pierre licked her neck and nibbled at the delicate flesh as he just held inside, allowing her to adjust. She trembled and tilted her head back. He nuzzled against her neck in the hollow at her collarbone. Running his tongue over her skin, he murmured gently against her. “You taste so sweet...”  
  
He moved gently up to her, his dick rubbing sensuously against the inner walls of her pussy. Adeline shivered as her pussy tightened around his massive length. Pierre lifted his mouth away from her shoulder to stare deep into her eyes, smiling. Adeline stared back, biting her lip.  
  
“Master...”  
  
“Shhh.” He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers, teasing them open with the tip of his tongue as he began to move. She moaned as he angled her face, sealing his mouth over hers. Her grip tightened around the back of his neck. He thrust up harder. She whined against his lips. He growled, the vibrations sending chills through her body.  
  
He attacked her tongue with his as he thrust in and out of her, his cock dragging against her spot each time he moved. She clenched harder around him, trembling. Pierre pulled his mouth away and tilted his head, observing her reactions as he bucked his hips harder against hers.  
  
Adeline squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth hanging open in a silent cry of ecstasy. He licked his lips and releasing his left hand from her hip slid it down between their joined bodies and slowly flicked his thumb over her engorged clit.  
  
“Oh...God...” She shuddered, clamping harder around his cock. Pierre grunted and quickened the pace. Leaning closer he whispered in her ear, before nibbling on the lobe.  
  
“Reach down and rub my balls...”  
  
Adeline moaned but did as she was told, slipping her hand down to cup them in her hand. They were solid, heavy in her small grasp. Pierre growled and nipped the side of her neck. She bucked against him, groaning. He passed the pad of his thumb over her clit again. She shivered, only just managing to concentrate on massaging his ball sac as he moved against her. He smiled and drew his head back, groaning at the sensation of her small hand on his balls, her hot pussy wrapped snugly around his cock. He was so close to coming.  
  
“Oh, fuck...babe...” He moaned, thrusting harder. Her other hand shifted to his broad shoulder, fingers digging into the hard muscle as she clenched harder around him. Pierre growled and pinched her clit between his thumb and index finger. “Wait for me...”  
  
Adeline whimpered as he hit her spot over and over...She bent her head down and buried her face against his shoulder, still absently rubbing his balls. She felt Pierre stiffen, shaking beneath her.  
  
“Fuck...almost...” He bit her on the side of the neck, bucking his hips so his cock slid deeper into her, swelling. He held and then grunted as he finally released, pumping his load into her. “Oh god...so hot...” Pierre moved gently against her. She whined softly. He rubbed her clit hard as he continued thrusting. “Come for me...”  
  
Adeline shuddered as a tingling sensation ran up her from the base of her spine. Pierre snarled and rubbed harder, shifting his hips so his cock scraped harder against her spot. She gasped, pussy convulsing and then she screamed as her come hit, hard.  
  
“ _PIERRE!!!_ ” A strangled sob escaped her as she released, hips jerking against Pierre’s, her juices running down her thighs. Her head dropped against his shoulder, hair falling across her face. He gently pushed it back and smiled down at her.  
  
“Feel good, eh...?”  
  
All Adeline could do in response was whimper. She was shaking from her exertions. Pierre rubbed his hand gently over her back, calming her. She nuzzled against his shoulder, her breaths steadying. Pierre felt her heart rate slow and gently tilted her face to his, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
Adeline blinked. “Uh...great, sir...?”  
  
Pierre chuckled lightly. “Are you asking me? Or telling me?”  
  
She blushed and lowered her eyes. “Telling you, sir...”  
  
“Good. That pleases me.” He caressed her cheek softly. She trembled, lowering her head. Pierre frowned and made her look at him. There were tears trickling down her face.  
  
“Ada? Are you crying?”  
  
She sniffled and wiped at her face. “I’m sorry, sir...you’re...you’re just being so nice to me...”  
  
He sighed softly and leaned back against the couch.  
  
“And, why shouldn’t I?”  
  
Adeline shifted on his lap. He withdrew and propped her back on his thighs, looking at her. She rubbed at her eyes.  
  
“I...just...” she shook her head. “Not...used to it, sir.”  
  
Pierre sighed and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing gently.  
  
“I guess,” he paused an almost chagrined expression in his dark eyes, “that’s partly my fault...I was a real asshole to you before...”  
  
Adeline shook her head. “No, sir. You were only doing what you thought was right. I disobeyed you...” She took a deep breath. “I was...actually referring to my former masters...”  
  
Pierre raised his eyebrows and cupped her cheek gently in his hand. She sniffed.  
  
“They...they were the assholes...sir.”  
  
He chuckled gently, squeezing the side of her neck. “Well, you belong to me now. Don’t worry about them.  _Leave the past in the past..._ ”  
  
Adeline nodded and shuffled down so she could curl into Pierre’s body. He held her close, propping his chin on top of her head, smiling softly as he felt her relax in his arms. Amazing what a little kindness could do to change attitudes. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, and sighed. If being nice to her was all it took...well then he had it good. And to think that it was all little David’s idea...  
  
Chuckling at the thought, Pierre shifted his body so he was lying on the couch and pulled Adeline into his arms making her lay her head in the hollow of his shoulder. She snuggled closer as he stroked her hair softly. They remained like that, in silence; the only sound that of their soft breaths, slowing as they both drifted into a light sleep.


	27. You don't mean anything

_**6 PM**_  
  
David and Pat peered into the dressing room. The bassist held his finger up to his lips and pointed to the couple on the couch.  
  
“Look, Pat...isn’t that sweet...?”  
  
Pat smiled. “Yeah...you were right...”  
  
David snorted softly. “I don’t think Pierre will admit it though.”  
  
“Hmph, he’s a big softy, really.”  
  
They both went quiet as Pierre stirred, lifting his head and blinking at the light. He sat up a little, careful not to jostle Adeline’s still slumbering form. Turning his head, he frowned when he saw them standing in the doorway.  
  
“How long have you been there?”  
  
David entered the room. “Long enough to see you asleep with her.”  
  
Pierre rubbed his jaw. “Yeah...um...we were tired.”  
  
Pat rolled his eyes. “No guessing why.”  
  
Pierre bristled. “What the fuck does that mean?”  
  
“Jeeze, Pierre. No need to get all defensive.”  
  
“Well, what do you mean?” He folded his arms, feeling slightly self-conscious for being caught snuggled up with Adeline. David giggled.  
  
“Have fun, man?”  
  
Pierre relaxed. “Yeah...actually...yeah.”  
  
“Good to hear.” The bassist wandered over to where he’d dumped his gear, grabbing a clean shirt from his bag. Pierre stretched his neck muscles.  
  
“How long do we have before the show?”  
  
Pat looked at his watch. “An hour. Enough time to grab some dinner.”  
  
Pierre nodded then turned to lean over Adeline, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently shaking her.  
  
“Adeline...wake up.”  
  
As he changed his shirt, David watched them from the corner of his eyes. As Adeline’s eyes opened, he couldn’t help but notice the peaceful calm to her expression. She sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and peeked up at Pierre.  
  
“Hey, sir...what time is it?”  
  
Pierre smiled faintly at her. “Time for food. Hungry?”  
  
The girl held her stomach. “Yeah, I’m starved actually...”  
  
David laughed. “I hope not. At least that’s one thing Pierre got right.”  
  
Pierre flipped him off, but said nothing, holding his other hand out to her. Adeline grasped hold of it allowing him to pull her up off the couch. Once she was standing, Pierre wrapped an arm around her waist and steered her out of the dressing room.  
  
David and Pat raised their eyebrows at each other. Something had definitely changed between Pierre and Adeline. Neither of them were quite sure what. The bassist was feeling a little excited because the change was probably due to what he’d said to Pierre earlier on. However, there was another emotion niggling at the back of his mind.  
  
 _That kiss...I know she felt something...ugh..._ He slapped the side of his head. Pat raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
“Don’t hurt yourself, Davo...we need you in shape for the show.”  
  
David grumbled. “I know. Just...” He sighed dramatically. “I can’t stop thinking about...”  
  
“You’ll have to, unless you want Pierre to kick your ass. Jeeze, you knew she was off limits.”  
  
“I know...I know...it was fucking stupid of me. Heh, Pierre’s words.”  
  
“Yeah. Of course. You’re not planning on pushing your luck again, are you?”  
  
David shrugged. “She’s hot.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“It’s tempting...so you can’t blame me.”  
  
“Pierre will.”  
  
“Fuck. It was just one fucking kiss and she ran away from me.” David groaned. “It’s not like we ended up fucking, or anything.”  
  
Pat just rolled his eyes and walked out of the dressing room. The bassist followed mumbling about how nobody understood the way he felt and that maybe Pat should try being in his shoes for a change. Of course, David was ignored as per usual. Nothing ever changed there.  
  
 _ **9 PM**_  
  
Pierre shifted his acoustic on his hip and shot a mock glare at the bassist as he held his arms up in the air.  
  
“David! You suck!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You went right off there!”  
  
The crowd jeered. David pretended to frown.  
  
“Whaddya mean?”  
  
Pierre laughed, sweeping a hand through his scruffy black hair, pushing it out of his face. “You hit an off note!”  
  
“What? When?”  
  
“In the chorus...you went...  _nothing but a LIE!_ ” Pierre deliberately sang the last word in an off key twang. David snorted.  
  
“Well,  _sorry_  for not being ‘perfect’, Pierre!”  
  
The kids in the mosh screamed. Seb waved to them and glanced over to the singer and bassist.  
  
“Hey, guys! I know what’ll be ‘perfect’!”  
  
Pierre and David looked at him. The bassist grinned.  
  
“What’d that be, Sebby?”  
  
The guitarist smiled, blue eyes sparkling. “What if we play  _Perfect_?”  
  
“Yeah!” Pierre chuckled. “Who wants to hear us play that song?”  
  
The crowd screamed again. Pierre smiled broadly and began to strum his acoustic and sing.  
  
Adeline stood in the wings watching the band perform. Pat stood next to her, video camera trained on the guys, red record light flashing.  
  
“This is exciting!” Adeline spoke above the music. Pat smiled at her.  
  
“Yeah, every show always is. Even if the guys are on a bit of a downer...their gigs are always a blast.” He crouched down and moved toward the drums, angling the lens toward Chuck. The drummer grinned, waving mid-beat at Pat. Pat waved back and moved so he could get a shot of Pierre as he moved around the stage.  
  
Adeline followed Pat’s movements, locking her eyes on Pierre’s powerful frame. The singer moved with an energy and joy that she rarely saw off the stage. This was Pierre the frontman, Pierre the performer, the public Pierre. The Pierre that the fans knew. This was not the private, intimate, sometimes dangerous, Pierre she was familiar with. Yet, still there was something powerfully erotic about the man as he waved his arms at the crowd and sang, his voice rough with emotion. It made her want him even more than ever. In fact, if she didn’t know any better she was beginning to fall for her master...and hard.  
  
Adeline shivered, forcing that thought from her mind. She couldn’t afford to think like that. She would only be setting herself up for heartbreak. She was a slave. Nothing more, nothing less. She could never forget that. There was no way that Pierre would ever reciprocate her feelings. The best she could hope for would be that he would be kind and fair to her, like he had begun to be in the last few days.  
  
Bowing her head, tearing her eyes from Pierre and leaning back, she remembered something one of her former masters had told her, the words spinning like an awful mantra in her mind.  
  
 _You don’t mean anything. No matter how much a Master cares for you...you will never truly mean anything. You don’t mean anything...you are just an object to be used, to satisfy a Master’s needs...nothing more...nothing less...remember this: You don’t mean anything...You don’t mean anything..._  
  
As those words repeated echoingly in her mind she trembled, wrapping her arms tighter around her breasts. Hunching up her shoulders, she sunk down onto the floor, buried her face against her knees and silently began to weep.

 


	28. "I'm your slave."

_**Later on the Tour bus**  
  
11:45 PM_  
  
“Adeline...please tell me what the matter is...” Pierre leaned over her huddled form as she pressed right into the corner of his bunk. After the gig had ended, he had exited the stage to find her curled up on the floor crying. He’d attempted to get her to open up then, but she had refused to say anything. Instead of getting angry though, Pierre had picked her up, carried her back to the bus, and put her into the bunk.  
  
He’d had to leave her there because the band was doing a meet and greet with fans, so he’d only just returned from that ten minutes ago. That whole time she’d remained huddled in the corner of the bunk, refusing to move or say anything. Pierre was beginning to get frustrated. He had no idea what was troubling her but he was determined to get to the bottom of this.  
  
“Adeline. I won’t say it again.”  
  
She finally lifted her head enough so their eyes could meet.  
  
“Master...” Her voice was tremulous. “I’m sorry...I...” She shook her head and looked down again. Pierre frowned and grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.  
  
“Ada. Tell me.”  
  
Adeline swallowed hard, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.  
  
“I can’t...I’m not allowed...”  
  
“What? You belong to me, if I tell you to tell me something. You tell me.” His voice softened. “I’m allowing it.”  
  
She sniffed. “No, that’s not what I meant...I...” Adeline trembled. “I...I think I’m falling in love with you...sir...”  
  
Pierre was stunned. Releasing her chin, he took several paces backwards.  
  
“Shit...” He swung away abruptly, leaving her sitting there alone, staring after him.  
  
David’s head, shot up as Pierre stalked passed his bunk. He stuck his head out.  
  
“Pierre?”  
  
Pierre didn’t stop, just muttering under his breath as he took the stairs to the lower level two steps at a time. David frowned and swivelled his head in the other direction. Adeline was leaning out of Pierre’s bunk, tears now rolling down her cheeks. The bassist hesitated, wondering whether he should do anything. He knew that Pierre had told him to keep away from her, but she looked so miserable, and deep inside he knew he just wanted to help her. Taking a steadying breath, he slid out of his bunk and walked up the aisle to her.  
  
“Adeline? What happened?”  
  
Adeline wiped a hand over her face and bowed her head, long blonde hair falling like a curtain across her eyes. David paused then reached out to tilt her chin up.  
  
“Ada...?”  
  
She sniffled. “It’s stupid...I should’ve never said it...”  
  
David frowned. “Said what, sweetie?”  
  
Adeline felt a sob welling in her throat. “I...I told him I loved him...stupid...”  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
“I’m a slave,” Her voice was tight. “I’m not supposed to fall in love with my master...”  
  
David blinked. “I never knew there were rules like that.”  
  
Adeline bent her neck and massaged her elbows. “Yeah...well it’s unwritten. I mean...it’s not like there’s some rulebook or anything. It’s just not the done thing.”  
  
“No?”  
  
Adeline sniffed again.  
  
“It’s unheard of. I’m...” She paused then quoted her former master. “I exist only to _satisfy my Master’s needs...nothing more...nothing less..._ ”  
  
David scrunched up his face, lowering his voice. “And what if what your master needs is love?”  
  
The woman scowled. That thought had never occurred to her, ever. After all, none of her other owners had ever been about love. In fact, one of them had a girlfriend, whom he had been very much in love with. The notion that any master of hers would need love from her was laughable. She was only there for the sex.  
  
Adeline shook her head slowly. “Never happens...”  
  
David smiled wistfully. “Hun, don’t sell Pierre short, eh...he’s had some bad luck in the past...” He sighed. “Maybe he was just shocked by what you said...give him some time, eh?”  
  
Adeline licked her lips then glanced at the dark-haired bassist.  
  
“Would you...talk to him for me?”  
  
David shrugged. “I doubt that it’s really my place...but...I’ll try, for you. Okay?”  
  
“Thankyou...”  
  
He reached over and squeezed her knee lightly. “You’re welcome.” David pulled a tissue from his pocket and handed it to her. “I’ll go down now...” With that said, David made his way to the lower level.  
  
Pierre sat at the small table, arms folded across his chest, chin tucked into his body. David approached slowly watching the larger man warily.  
  
“Hey, man...what’re you doing?”  
  
Pierre glanced up and shrugged. “Nothin’.”  
  
“Yeah? Um...I just had a little chat with Adeline.” He held up his hands before Pierre could speak. “Look, I know you told me not to go near her...but...I felt I had to talk to her.”  
  
Pierre glowered suspiciously at him. “What did she say?”  
  
David sighed. “She was saying all this crap about how she shouldn’t love you, because she’s a slave ‘n’ all.”  
  
The other man sighed deeply.  
  
“That’s obviously what she learned from her previous owners.” He looked down then laughed bitterly. “How can she love me anyway? I did that awful thing to her...and I’m not really that nice to her...”  
  
David snorted. “Do you actually know what her other masters did to her before you bought her?”  
  
“How is that relevant?”  
  
“Well, did you ever stop to think that maybe they did worse things to her.” David shifted on the seat and gazed at his friend in earnest. “I did a bit of research on Chuck’s laptop. Apparently there are Masters who will beat their slaves for the least infringement...and well, much worse than just beating them.” The bassist shuddered. “Some of them think nothing of torturing their slaves to get them to do what they want.”  
  
Pierre felt a chill at his words. He squeezed the muscles at the back of his neck.  
  
“Ada did tell me that once one of her masters flogged her because she wouldn’t give him head.”  
  
“That’s exactly what I’m getting at. You’d never do something like that. Sure, you whipped her and I’m still not happy about that...but you haven’t done it again...”  
  
Pierre looked down. “I’m learning, David. I’ve never had a slave before...I’m bound to make mistakes.”  
  
“Yeah, well what you did when you caught us...”  
  
Pierre smirked tiredly. “In hindsight, that was pretty vindictive of me...”  
  
“Well, you definitely proved that she belongs to you. And truth be told...I think she’s probably a bit too much for me...” David looked down. “Still...I do fantasise about...that evening...” He blushed suddenly. “Fuck, I can’t believe I just said that.”  
  
Pierre chuckled deeply. “You said it.”  
  
David smeared his hands over his face. “Forget I said that.”  
  
Pierre just laughed. “I’ll give her to you for one night.”  
  
“What?” The bassist looked shocked. “You’re having me on!”  
  
Pierre just looked at him, no longer smiling. David groaned.  
  
“You’re actually serious?”  
  
Pierre nodded slowly. “One night.” His voice hardened. “She’ll do as I tell her. You can have her, for one night.”  
  
David looked away. “When?”  
  
Pierre rubbed his chin, eyes narrowing as he thought for a moment.  
  
“Sunday night. After the gig in Toronto.” He nodded. “She’ll go to you then.”  
  
“And then, Monday morning?”  
  
“She’ll come back to me.”  
  
David took a breath. “This Sunday night?”  
  
Pierre leaned his head back against the seat, tugging at his belt buckle. “Mhm. The 17th.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Why what?”  
  
“Why are you doing this, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre just smiled. “It’ll make sense after the fact...”  
  
David stared hard at him then realised what had to be going through his friend’s mind.  
  
“You want to know whether she really loves you...or if it’s just because she belongs to you...”  
  
The older man flushed and bowed his head. “Piss off, Desrosiers...I’ve said everything that needs to be said.” He turned away, curling up on the seat. “Just don’t forget about Sunday night...”  
  
David didn’t move. “Go and talk to Adeline.”  
  
“I will, David. Now piss off.”  
  
The bassist nodded and turned to head for the stairs, pausing for just a moment. Pierre made no comment, tucking his chin against his knees and closing his eyes. Shaking his head silently, David climbed back to the bunks. Adeline was seated on the edge of Pierre’s waiting. She appeared more composed all trace of tears washed away.  
  
“David? What did he say?”  
  
David shook his head, feeling a lump forming in his throat. He couldn’t believe that in less than four days he would get to bed this amazing woman. But he didn’t feel that it was right that he tell her that. Rubbing his face to force those thoughts from his mind, he answered weakly.  
  
“Pierre said he couldn’t understand how you could feel that way about him.”  
  
Adeline swung her legs staring at the floor. “I don’t know either...guess we can both be confused about it then.”  
  
David sighed, “He didn’t say anything else.”  
  
The young woman smiled. “Thanks anyway...I appreciate it.”  
  
The bassist smiled faintly. “No need to thank me. You should go to sleep...I guess Pierre will be back soon.”  
  
Adeline nodded and shuffled down on the bunk, pulling the blanket around her. David moved back to his own bunk, climbing in and lying down. He attempted to fall asleep but it was difficult, images of what was to come swirling in his mind. Groaning he grabbed his pillow and jammed it over his face, eventually drifting into a restless, dream-filled slumber.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A long time after the rest of the guys had gone to sleep, Adeline felt Pierre climbing into the bunk. She breathed in hard as he flung an arm around her waist, pulling her tight into his body.  
  
“Sir...”  
  
Pierre nuzzled into her hair. “Shhh, go to sleep.”  
  
She pressed her eyelids shut but she couldn’t do as he said. She was too shaken by what had happened, what she’d said. She had let her guard down completely and now she knew she would never be able to put it back up. Pierre gently stroked his hand up and down her side. She trembled.  
  
“Master...please...” Adeline shifted in his grasp so she could look into his eyes. “Master...” He looked back at her, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
She closed her eyes then opened them again. “I...I meant what I said before...I know it’s wrong...but I meant it.”  
  
Pierre touched his calloused fingertips to her cheek. “What did you mean? When you said you loved me?”  
  
Adeline’s eyes dropped. “Yes, sir...”  
  
Pierre frowned, a crease forming in his forehead. “How is that wrong?”  
  
“I’m your slave.”  
  
“So? Does that really mean you can’t be in love with me?”  
  
Adeline looked away.  
  
“No...I guess not...but...you’d never love me.” Her voice shook with a sorrow that Pierre sensed immediately. He said nothing. She went on. “I’m a slave. I don’t deserve your love. Maybe you might care for me...be kind to me. But, you could never love me.” Her bottom lip quivered. “You use me...I’m here for your pleasure...you can’t love me...”  
  
Pierre stopped her then, resting his fingers against her lips. He realised that late at night was not the right time to have the conversation they were having.  
  
“Don’t say anymore.” He looked deep in her eyes. “Just sleep.”  
  
Adeline opened her mouth to protest, but Pierre glared at her. “It’s late, and we’re travelling to Toronto tomorrow. You need rest.  _I_  need sleep. So no more talking, ‘kay?”  
  
She nodded obediently; closing her eyes and letting her head, rest against his chest. Pierre smiled and ran his fingers through her long hair and the two of them eventually drifted into a deep sleep.

 


	29. "He's falling for her."

_**Saturday June 16th, 2007**  
  
Simple Plan Tour Bus  
  
5 PM_  
  
Pierre lazily ran his palm down Adeline’s naked body, gazing admiringly at her pale skin. They had just finished having sex and were warming down. Her eyes were half closed from the warm sensations that he was enticing from her body with his touch. He smiled and traced little circles down over the firm curve of her belly, around her belly button and back up to her breasts.  
  
“You like that?”  
  
“Yessir...” Adeline moaned softly, eyelashes fluttering. Pierre propped his body up, leaning on his right elbow, looking down at her. He continued to stroke her body gently as he began to talk quietly.  
  
“There’s something I need you to do, tomorrow night. After our gig in Toronto.”  
  
Adeline opened one eye fully so she could meet his gaze.  
  
“What’s that, sir?”  
  
Pierre held his bottom lip between his teeth then let go of it.  
  
“You’re going to David for the night.”  
  
“What?” She sat up abruptly, eyes widening. “What do you mean?”  
  
Pierre pushed her back down. “Lay still, Ada.”  
  
Adeline trembled. “Sir...I don’t want...”  
  
He glared at her. “You’ll do as you’re told.”  
  
“But, sir...I thought you didn’t want him anywhere near me.”  
  
Pierre shifted his weight, frowning sternly down at her.  
  
“It’s not for you to question why I’m doing this. You’ll do as I say.”  
  
“But...”  
  
He slapped her lightly across her left cheek. It stung and she instantly shut her mouth, staring up at him. He stared coldly at her. Bottom lip trembling, she lowered her gaze, whispering softly, attempting to appease him.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir...I...I’m just confused...”  
  
Pierre sighed, his expression softening, rubbing his thumb tenderly over the reddening mark on her cheek.  
  
“Well, hopefully after tomorrow night, you won’t be.”  
  
Adeline bowed her head unable to meet his stare. Her mind was in turmoil. She couldn’t understand why Pierre would suddenly do this. Particularly because he had seemed so against letting David have anything to do with her. More so than the rest of the band. Maybe there was history there that she didn’t understand. Not that it was her place to pry or anything. She’d probably never really know what Pierre’s feelings were about.  
  
Pierre abruptly, brought her out of her contemplation, pinching her left nipple softly. Adeline gasped and brought her eyes up to meet his steady gaze. He smiled faintly, then dipped his head down, slowly curling his tongue around the same nipple. She moaned at the feeling of his wet tongue against her skin. He growled low and sucked it into his mouth. She arched up against him; his hair brushed lightly across her breast.  
  
Pierre placed a hand on her stomach and pressed her back down to the bunk, pulling his head back. Adeline whimpered, protesting the loss of contact. He looked at her.  
  
“No more.” He stroked her stomach. “I need to go down with the others. Have to run through the schedule for Toronto, we’ll be there for a week.”  
  
“But...” She moaned, pressing her thighs together. Pierre shook his head firmly.  
  
“You need to save yourself for tomorrow night.” He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over her body. “Go to sleep. I’ll wake you later so you can eat.”  
  
Adeline looked at him. “But, I’m not sleepy...”  
  
Pierre glared at her and slid out of the bunk.  
  
“Then don’t go to sleep. I’ll be back later.”  
  
She opened her mouth. He silenced her with a look.  
  
“You’ve said enough, Adeline.” Then he swung away and stalked down the aisle.  
  
Adeline watched him go then lay back on the mattress staring up at the ceiling.  
  
 _Tomorrow...tomorrow I get to find out what David’s like..._  
  
In truth the young woman was actually delighted by the prospect; scared but excited. She hadn’t wanted to seem too eager though, because she’d been afraid that would trigger off Pierre’s anger. She’d had enough of Pierre getting mad at her, and even though he had said he wouldn’t punish her for the incident with the bassist, she was worried that perhaps he was just holding it off until the right time or place.  
  
Her previous experiences had taught her that when a master said he wasn’t going to punish her, what they really meant was that they were going to wait and then when it did happen it would be extremely painful.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut tight trying not to think too much on what  _could_  happen. She so badly wanted to trust that Pierre wouldn’t hurt her. That he would be true to his word. She had never had an owner like him, ever, and she wanted to believe that he really cared for her.  
  
Curling up, she gripped the pillow and stared at the frosted window. Maybe she would take his advice and get some sleep, tomorrow was going to be a different kind of day, and she wanted to be well rested. Closing her eyes she began humming softly, lulling herself to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
David held out both of his hands, fingers splayed out.  
  
“This is how many minutes we have until I starve, so can we hurry up?”  
  
Pierre snorted, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Jeeze, David, we haven’t even started. Grab an apple from the fridge or something.”  
  
“He can’t.” Chuck muttered. “Pat ate the last one. We’ll have to get some more when we get to TO.”  
  
Jeff chuckled. “Well, that’s first on your shopping list then, buddy.”  
  
Pierre laughed. “Who says Chuck’s doing the shopping?”  
  
“Well, you could do it instead, if you want.”  
  
Pierre shrugged. “Maybe I will. I’ll take Adeline with me. Stretch her legs.”  
  
David shot the singer a look. He chose to ignore him. Chuck leaned back on his seat.  
  
“Right, well...when we arrive, Pierre and Adeline can go stock up on supplies for the bus...whilst the rest of us go straight to the venue and organise our gear. Then...we have a few interviews and the first gig tomorrow night.”  
  
“Any meet and greet?” Pierre rubbed his left elbow. Chuck shook his head.  
  
“No, we’re free tomorrow night. We can just hang out, or do whatever.”  
  
David grinned. “I already know what I’m doing tomorrow night.”  
  
“What’s that?” Seb looked at his friend curiously. Pierre frowned and glared at the bassist. The others noticed his look and instantly became more interested.  
  
“What, David?”  
  
David went a little pink, attempting to ignore the daggers Pierre was shooting at him.  
  
“I get to have a night with Adeline.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Fuck! You can’t be serious?”  
  
“When the hell did that happen?”  
  
Pierre growled. “Thursday...”  
  
They all looked at him. Pat scowled.  
  
“Why?”  
  
The singer looked away.  
  
“None of your business...” He got up. “We done here?”  
  
Chuck nodded slightly. Pierre stalked away, back up the stairs. They all stared after him.  
  
“Fuck.” Pat blinked. “What’s got into him?”  
  
David shrugged, nonchalantly. “Who cares?”  
  
“Well, of course you don’t. Because you get to get in her pants...lucky shit.”  
  
“I was shocked, you know. He just kinda announced it out of the blue...” David paused. “And I know why, too...”  
  
Chuck raised his eyebrows. “Why what?”  
  
“Why Pierre’s letting me do this...”  
  
“Oh...why’s that?”  
  
David took a deep breath before answering quietly.  
  
“He’s falling for her...but he’s confused...and well she told him she was...falling in love with him.” He gritted his teeth tightly. “But, you didn’t hear that from me.”  
  
Pat sat back.  
  
“Fuck...damn...I thought he was acting a bit weird...y’know what with when you and me walked in on them backstage that night...”  
  
“Exactly...they were cuddling up together,” David added for the benefit of the other guys. Seb blinked.  
  
“Wow...”  
  
“Yeah, ‘wow’ is exactly my thoughts.” Pat smirked, then stood. “Well, I’m famished...gonna go find something to eat. You lot coming?”  
  
“Yeah...” Chuck turned his head and hollered up the stairs. “ _Pierre, we're going to get Food! You coming_?”  
  
Pierre’s reply was muffled but the five men got the gist of it. Pat snorted.  
  
“ _Okay...meet you outside in ten_!”


	30. Pierre's heartache

“So, Pierre. You’re gonna let David-”  
  
“Don’t, Pat. That’s none of your business.” Pierre shot a hard look toward the slighter man. “I wish you’d just kept your mouth shut about it.”  
  
David rolled his eyes. “How was I supposed to know you didn’t want me to tell them?”  
  
Pierre grumbled, before taking a sip of water. They were sitting in a quiet corner shop, which had a little diner attached. Chuck had ordered burgers for them all and they were just talking whilst they waited for their meals.  
  
“Should learn to shut up.”  
  
“Jesus, Pierre. No need to have a cow. I didn’t know it was some massive secret.”  
  
“Whatever. They know now. Don’t go on about it.” Pierre leaned his face against his hands. David sighed and lowered his voice so only his friend could hear.  
  
“You don’t want this...”  
  
Pierre looked up at him, confusion in his eyes. “Huh?”  
  
David’s tone was unwontedly gentle.  
  
“You don’t want her to be with me.”  
  
He had eyes; he could see clearly that Pierre was torn up about the decision he had made. Could see that he was feeling differently toward Adeline. David knew that his friend was falling for her, Pierre just didn’t realise it yet, either that or he just didn’t want to admit it. Pierre’s eyes weren’t open to the fact that he was falling in love with a slave. But then again, David was hardly surprised, Pierre had not been open to falling in love with anyone ever since...well just ever since.  
  
Pierre looked down and began methodically shredding his serviette.  
  
“This...is just a test. It means nothing...she belongs to me. Not you.”  
  
The bassist sighed and shook his head.  
  
“You keep telling yourself that, if you think it’ll make it easier for you.”  
  
Pierre’s lips tightened into a thin line.  
  
“She can’t love me. She’s my slave.”  
  
David pursed his lips.  
  
 _What you really mean is...you can’t love her because of what happened to you..._ He shook his head with a sigh.  
  
“Whatever, Pierre. She said there were no written rules regarding that...but, believe what you want.” He shrugged, his voice softening. “It’s not my place to question how you feel.”  
  
Pierre just nodded and clenched his fist around the torn napkin. David turned away from him and began to annoy Pat, who was attempting to get his bottle of coke open. The burgers arrived moments after and the guys dug in as if they hadn’t had a decent meal for months.  
  
Pierre was the only one who didn’t really touch his meal. His thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
On the way back to the bus, David kept casting furtive glances at the singer. Pierre ignored them, staring at the ground, dragging his feet as he padded across the pavement. He clutched a paper bag close to his chest, which held the remains of his barely eaten burger. He was going to give it to Adeline.  
  
His thoughts though were on the conversation he’d just had with David. He didn’t really know what to make of it. It wasn’t often that David talked about serious topics but whenever he did, he was always very aware of what he was saying. He was more intelligent than anyone ever gave him credit for and sometimes Pierre envied the younger man for his wisdom.  
  
Sighing heavily, he got to the bus first and punched in the code for the door. It swung outward and he climbed up the step inside and quickly made his way to the top level. When he came to his bunk, he halted and just allowed himself to study his slave’s slumbering form. Adeline lay curled on her left side, long blonde strands of hair splayed over the pillow. Her right hand was clutched close to her breasts, her left tangled in the sheets. Her lips were parted slightly as she breathed the steady breath of a deep sleeper.  
  
Pierre swung up into the bunk, careful not to jostle her. He hesitantly reached out to stroke the back of his index finger across her cheek. Her skin was like silk to the touch and the sensation of touching her brought tears to his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, as unwelcome memories sprang to mind. Throwing him back into a past that he had thought he had long forgotten...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
 _ **Flashback**  
  
December 26th 2004_  
  
 _The lights in her room were dimmed as Pierre cradled her face in his hands and whispered against her lips.  
  
“I’ll always love you, you know that, don’t you?”  
  
Michelle leaned her forehead against his. “I know, Pierre...I know...”  
  
They locked lips as he pressed her down onto the bed, sliding a hand down her side. Her long blonde hair, highlighted with dark streaks fell across both their faces. He trembled as he pushed her top up stroking her silken skin. She moaned into his mouth, their tongues meeting and dancing lightly in a lovers’ duel. He smiled as they paused for breath.  
  
“You are so beautiful...” Pierre’s voice was hushed, as if he were in the presence of a goddess. Michelle smiled and nuzzled her nose against his, sliding a hand down his bare chest, down to the waist of his boxers. He growled low in his throat. “D’you know what you’re about?”  
  
She chuckled lightly and nipped at the tip of his nose.  
  
“You’re asking me that after we’ve known each other for so long?”  
  
He smiled lazily at her. “How well does anyone really know anyone else?”  
  
Michelle sighed.  
  
“So serious, Pierre...” She hooked her fingers into his spiked hair. He shook his head.  
  
“If someone sees us together...”  
  
She pressed a finger to his lips. “It doesn’t matter...not tonight...we love each other...”  
  
Pierre frowned darkly. “Your family...”  
  
“Are idiots...this is the twenty-first century...”  
  
He stared deep into her eyes. She licked her lips, smiling teasingly.  
  
“Come...take me...”  
  
Pierre bent his head close to lick between her breasts. Michelle gasped, bucking her hips against his. He grasped them firmly, holding her down.  
  
“Don’t move...” His voice was husky with restrained desire. Michelle laughed softly.  
  
“Oh...so dominant...” She dragged her fingernails lightly over his chest. Pierre snarled softly and bit her lightly on the side of the neck. She moaned and quivered beneath him.  
  
“Ah...Pierre...”  
  
“Don’t say a word,” Pierre breathed into her ear as he pushed his boxers down with one hand and found her already wet entrance with the other, spreading her legs with his own. Michelle just moaned as the tip of his erection found her wetness and slid inside easily. Pierre transferred his grasp to her wrists and pulled them up above her head pinning them together in one hand against the bed. Michelle smiled and arched against him whispering challengingly.  
  
“Fuck me...fuck me hard...”  
  
Pierre obliged, his thrusts hard, surging, powerful. She cried out as his thrusts became almost brutal, pounding her into the bed...and suddenly a door slammed open and...  
  
“_What the fuck? Get off my sister you son of a bitch _!”  
  
Hands seized him and dragged him off her. Michelle began yelling in her native tongue.  
  
“_Tabernack...merde _...ugh...Philippe!!” And then she began to cry, loud heaving sobs. And the words that left her mouth were the worst form of betrayal that Pierre had ever experienced in his 25 years of life. “He raped me, Phil...I didn’t want to...”  
  
And his oldest friend turned on Pierre and threw him out telling him if he ever went near her again he would kill him..._  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pierre shuddered at the memory, pushing it away and looking down upon Adeline again, startled to see that she had woken.  
  
“Master?” Her soft voice was tender, anxious. She sat up and cautiously reached out to brush at a tear that had escaped from his control. Pierre pushed her hand away, roughly.  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
Adeline dropped the hand. “Sorry, sir...” He averted his gaze, grabbing the paper bag and thrusting it toward her.  
  
“There’s a burger in there. I saved a bit for you.” He slid off the bunk. “I’m going to go, um. Downstairs...” Before he could leave Adeline dared to speak.  
  
“Sir, please don’t go...something’s wrong...and I’d like...to help, if I may...”  
  
Pierre looked at her then. Her blue eyes were wide and innocent, hands folded demurely in her lap. He sucked on his bottom lip and then he sighed wearily.  
  
“Ada, it’s not something you should worry about...it’s my problem.” He looked away and whispered hoarsely. “It’s always been my problem.”  
  
Adeline once again felt a fleeting sense of a history that she didn’t understand. First David and now Pierre...and honestly Pierre as her master, was the one she needed, wanted to understand the most. She licked her lips before speaking again.  
  
“A shared problem is half a problem...”  
  
Pierre responded stiffly. “It’s none of your concern. Eat your food.”  
  
Adeline bowed her head. “I’m sorry, sir...I didn’t mean to pry...”  
  
Pierre walked away without looking back. Knowing that if he didn’t he’d be tempted to pour out his whole heart to her. He couldn’t do that; he wasn’t willing to show his vulnerability...not because she was his slave, but because he was afraid that it would hurt too much.  
  
He hadn’t even thought about his former love since that incident. He’d blocked that part of his life, wiped it from his memory, never spoke about it. It was a wound; a deep festering wound that he could not heal. Sighing, he headed for the stairs, passing David’s bunk.  
  
The bassist poked his head out. He’d arrived at the bus seconds after Pierre and gone straight to his bunk and was trying to read a book. However, he’d been unable to concentrate due to the voices coming from Pierre’s.  
  
“Hey, man. You okay?”  
  
Pierre halted and looked at his friend.  
  
“Define ‘okay’.”  
  
His voice was flat, humourless. David sat up, scowling.  
  
“You look like you swallowed a whole lemon, my friend.”  
  
Pierre laughed bitterly.  
  
“Just...” He looked away. “Michelle.” He hadn’t even meant to say her name out loud. It just leaped from the tip of his tongue out into the quiet of the bus.  _So much for not being vulnerable..._  
  
David blinked.  
  
“Oh. Her.” His expression softened. He reached out and rested a hand on his friend’s broad shoulder. “She was a bitch, wasn’t she?”  
  
The corner of Pierre’s lip lifted in a tiny smirk.  
  
“Yeah, in the end. Yeah.”  
  
“Wasn’t she fucking someone else?”  
  
Pierre looked down, heaving himself up on the edge of David’s bunk. “Her parents approved more of him, than me.”  
  
“But you were her boyfriend. She was living with you...”  
  
He shivered. “Before we started touring  _Still Not Getting Any_.”  
  
“And then?”  
  
“When we were doing our promo shows she met some other guy that her parents and her brother approved of more. She moved back home with her parents. Her brother...you remember Phil?”  
  
“Yeah, I played with him in Reset, after you and Chuck left. You were still friends?”  
  
Pierre chuckled sadly. “Until the night I stayed at their place after we returned from promo...”  
  
David licked his lips and said quietly, “She accused you of raping her...”  
  
“Oui...I’d never felt so betrayed and hurt in my life...Phil chucked me out. Needless to say, I’ve not heard from him or Michelle since.” He sighed heavily. “Oh well, I don’t let it get to me...I haven’t even thought about it for so long...”  
  
David laughed. “Yeah, what triggered it?”  
  
Pierre paused glancing back toward his bunk. The bassist cocked an eyebrow.  
  
“Adeline?”  
  
“Yeah...” He sucked in his breath. “She looks like her...”  
  
David nodded wisely. “Are you still sure about tomorrow night?”  
  
Pierre glanced at him, nodded firmly. “Yes. I am.”  
  
David sighed, his expression unusually sombre. “Okay. As long as you’re sure.”  
  
Pierre nodded again then jumped down to the floor, continued to the stairs and disappeared from view.


	31. Can Pierre handle it?

_** ** _

_**Sunday June 17th 2007  
  
Toronto  
  
At the Venue  
  
10:30 PM**_  
  
Pierre paced the stage in a state of agitation. The venue had long since emptied of patrons and the singer had gone back to the stage to think. He was alone; the rest of the band had long since returned to the bus. He had opted to stay behind, to help Pat pack up some of the gear. But, even Patrick had now gone. Only a few techs that worked regularly at the venue were left behind and they were giving Pierre a wide berth, somehow sensing that he just needed to be left alone.  
  
Pierre had been distracted the entire length of the show, almost to the point where David and Seb had had to take over the lead role, singing some of his vocal parts, just to give him some breathing space. Of course, being such a tight knit group, not just as friends but also as performers, they had covered for him effortlessly and the kids in the crowd had been none the wiser. In fact, Pierre swore the kids screamed louder when David was singing the lead vocal in Crazy, but then again maybe his confused mind was just imagining it.  
  
His mind was in turmoil. Even now, David would be on the bus and Adeline would be with him. That thought was the main reason he’d been wound up during the show. Pierre squeezed his eyes shut, unable to prevent an image of his slave sleeping, having sex, with his friend. David touching her, his hands all over her body, and his...well, just him inside her. Pierre groaned out loud, and clutched at his sweat-dampened hair.  
  
“Fuck...” His lone voice seemed to echo in the empty theatre. A stage technician glanced up.  
  
“Um...maybe you should go outside...get some fresh air?”  
  
Pierre blinked, smearing a hand over his face, mumbling. “Good idea, thanks...”  
  
He wandered down the stairs at the side of the stage and made for the exit, head bowed, dragging his feet. Once outside, he sucked in a huge lungful of air then expelled it with a loud groan. Dragging his fingers through his hair, he paced the pavement, the soles of his shoes scraping across the ground.  
  
“Fuck...fuck...fuck...can’t...take this...” He tilted his head back and let loose a string of Quebecois swears to the moon and stars above. “Tabernack...” He grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged at it, the material clinging to his skin. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck. Even the relatively cool night air was not enough to ease his discomfort.  
  
Growling to the sky, he hastily unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, letting it drop to the ground. Lifting his arms up, he clasped his hands above his head, digging his fingers into his hair, stretching, easing the tension. Sweat trickled down his bare chest, beading along the snail-trail of hair that disappeared into the waist of his jeans. Then bending down, he picked up his shirt, draped it over one broad shoulder, and headed back to the bus.  
  
 _ **On the bus**  
  
Same time_  
  
David and Adeline sat cross-legged in his bunk, facing each other. They were sitting close, knees touching, heads bowed slightly so their foreheads were resting together. He had his hands hooked gently into her long blonde locks. Hers were resting lightly on his thighs.  
  
“You are so beautiful...do you realise that?” David’s voice was hushed, almost reverent. Adeline’s bottom lip trembled. She had no words. The bassist moved one hand from her hair and stroked her cheek tenderly with the back of his index finger. She leaned into his touch. He smiled and continued to caress the soft skin.  
  
“So beautiful...” He whispered, then bent close, tilting her face up to his. Smiling tenderly, he pressed the lightest of kisses to her lips. She trembled and hesitantly returned it, parting her lips slightly, inviting him to deepen the embrace. He cradled her face in his hands and angled it so he could oblige. Stroking her neck with light fingers, kissing slowly, sensuously.  
  
Adeline lifted one hand to grasp his, stilling his movements. David lifted his eyebrows, hazel eyes questioning. She pulled back from their kiss, swallowed hard and moved his hand to her breasts.  
  
“Please...here...”  
  
He smiled and caressed her breasts, brushing his palm over her stiffening nipples. She moaned softly, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. He leaned close and closed his lips around her right nipple, sucking firmly. She groaned, body shaking.  
  
“God...”  
  
He chuckled and stroked her other breast, the calloused palm different to Pierre’s, roughened by bass strings. Not that Pierre’s weren’t calloused they were just different. Adeline forced that thought away, she didn’t want to think about her master...not whilst she was trying to enjoy this. Arching into David’s touch, she sighed softly.  
  
“Please.”  
  
David slid his hand down between her breasts, over the curve of her stomach. She moaned softly, trembling. He smiled and slid his hand down to rest lightly above the waist of her panties. Adeline swallowed hard and looked up into his open, honest face.  
  
“Do...do you want me to take them off?”  
  
David smiled and ran a finger along the edge. “Well...that’d be nice...”  
  
She flushed a little and lowered her eyes, raising her ass a little, so she could pull them down and off. David licked his lips.  
  
“Wow...you shave?”  
  
Adeline kept her eyes down. “Yeah...”  
  
He watched her face as he pressed his palm to her mound, squeezing softly. She gasped and bucked her hips against his hand. He chuckled.  
  
“Like that?”  
  
“Mhm...” She moaned. David smiled.  
  
“Hang on...just let me...” He backed up a little, pushing his boxers down, his dick popping up hard and ready. Adeline cleared her throat delicately gazing almost shyly at his erection. She couldn’t prevent her mind from comparing him to Pierre. He was about the same length but not as thick. She took her bottom lip between her teeth. She quickly peeked up at David. He was still watching her a small smile playing across his lips.  
  
“What are you thinking?”  
  
Adeline felt her cheeks flush and dropped her eyes.  
  
“I...” She licked her lips. “May...may I?” She peered up at him. The bassist grinned, reaching out to take hold of her hand and wrapping it around his cock.  
  
“Stroke me...”  
  
Adeline obliged, marvelling at the feel as she stroked gently. David groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and beginning to move against her hand. She slid her other hand to cup his ball sac, kneading it firmly as she kept stroking him. David gasped.  
  
“Crap...Adeline...that’s so...god...” He groaned louder and moved faster against her hand. “I’m close...”  
  
 _Already?_  Adeline was slightly surprised but didn’t let it show as she stroked harder to match his movements. David grunted, stiffening feeling a tingling sensation at the base of his spine.  
  
“Shit...gonna come...” He groaned out loud, as he released, sticky white cum spraying the sheets. Adeline kept stroking as he came down from his high, panting.  
  
“Wow...” David breathed out hard. “You’re amazing...you know that? That was intense.” He steadied his breath and reached out to gently brush her hair from her face. “You’re good at that...”  
  
Adeline smiled shyly. The bassist stroked the backs of his fingers against her cheek.  
  
“Lie down for me...I’m gonna to make you feel good...”  
  
As she moved to lie on her back, she heard the sound of footsteps on the steps. David frowned slightly and turned his head a little. They heard Jeff’s voice.  
  
“Hey, P...where ya been?”  
  
Pierre’s voice was rough, drained. “Walking...tired as hell...gonna go hit the sack...tell Chuck to wake me in the morning...”  
  
“Will do...”  
  
They remained still as Pierre passed the bunk. Adeline peered out a little. David followed her gaze. Pierre had his chin tucked into his chest, shirt hanging over his shoulder. Dragging his feet, he reached his bunk and hauled his body up into it, disappearing from their view. David shook his head and turned back to the woman in his bed. He had a feeling that Pierre was more than just tired, but he didn’t want to dwell on it. He had a beautiful woman in his bed, and he was going to savour every last minute with her.  
  
Adeline lay back and blinked up at him. He smiled and shifted, moving so he was hovering above her, his dick pressing against her left thigh. She swallowed hard, meeting his intense stare. David smiled softly and leaned close so he could nuzzle his nose into her neck, lowering his body down, rubbing his cock against her leg. She could feel his length hardening once more.  
  
Her breath quickened and she felt her pussy clenching in anticipation. But as he slowly began to caress her sides, and shifted his weight so his leg was pushing hers apart, she suddenly felt guilty. Seeing Pierre, just before, had triggered something deep inside her. He had looked almost sad, even lonely, as he’d headed to his bunk. It had got her wondering what he was feeling, and made her feel bad that she had been looking forward to this night with the bassist. Adeline lifted a hand and pressed it to David’s chest.  
  
“David...”  
  
He sat up a little and looked down into her face.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
She took a deep tremulous breath. “David...I...” She squeezed her legs shut. Even though she was aroused, and needed release, she realised that this didn’t feel right. She didn’t feel right, laying herself bare for anyone but her master. She sniffed, feeling her arousal seeping away into nothingness. David frowned, worried.  
  
“What’s the matter?”  
  
“I...David, I...I can’t...” Tears sprang to the corners of her eyes. Then she sat up and pushed him away completely. David was too surprised to even attempt to do anything. He blinked rapidly, and before he even knew what had happened, Adeline scrambled off the bunk, landing in the aisle and practically ran to Pierre’s bunk. David watched blankly, as she appeared to hesitate for a moment and then clambered in, without once looking back.  
  
“Fuck...” David flopped back and squeezed his eyes shut. Then he chuckled inwardly. _At least I got something..._  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pierre started as he felt someone scramble into the bunk beside him. Prying his eyes open, he blinked in surprise. It was Adeline; his first instinct was to get angry. She wasn’t supposed to be there. But then he noticed that there were tears streaming down her face.  
  
“Ada?” He propped himself up on his elbows, frowning faintly. “What is it? What happened? Did David hurt you?”  
  
Adeline sniffled and looked at him, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes.  
  
“No, sir...he...he didn’t...I...I just...”  
  
Pierre’s scowl deepened. “Well, then what the hell are you doing here?” He placed a hand on her shoulder to push at her slightly. She let out a small sob.  
  
“Please...I can’t...I don’t...” She began to cry. Pierre groaned.  
  
“Fuck...I told you...”  
  
“I know...and I tried...I really did, sir...I...I made him cum...jerked him off...and...I let him touch me...and he kissed me...but...I...couldn’t...”  
  
“Enough.” He didn’t really want to hear details. Glancing down at her, he sighed deeply, realising that she was still naked. “Here...” He pulled the cover back. “Get under the blanket.”  
  
Adeline did as he bade and snuggled down next to him. Burying her face against his shoulder, she whispered hopelessly.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir...I tried...”  
  
Pierre sucked his breath in before responding. “Shhh, it’s okay.” He lifted a hand and stroked her hair gently. “You did well enough...go to sleep, we’ll talk in the morning.”  
  
Adeline peeked up at him, warily. “You’re not mad at me, sir?”  
  
He yawned, not answering her question.  
  
“Ada, I’m tired. Go to sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”  
  
He was repeating himself and Adeline knew that this meant that he would not tolerate any arguments to the contrary. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into Pierre’s warm body, relaxing. He shifted and flung an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. An involuntary smile flickered over Adeline’s face as she drifted off in the secure grip of her master.  
  
Pierre stayed awake long after she had fallen asleep. Feeling her slender body pressed against his he felt an up welling of emotions deep in his heart and he knew, he knew there was no way he was ever going to let her go to any other man, ever again. And tomorrow, tomorrow he would find out whether the reason she had come back to him was because she really felt the way she had said. Honestly, he couldn’t wait.


	32. Her love was a lie

_**Monday June 18th 2007**  
  
On the Bus  
  
11 AM_  
  
 _Splat!_  
  
“What the fuck!”  
  
Pierre yelled as a piece of very smelly, very rotten, very disgusting piece of banana hit him in the face. The sound of David’s distinctive giggle echoed through the whole bus as he raced for the stairs. Pierre grunted, wiping the offending bit of fruit off his cheek and jaw, and scrambled over Adeline’s still sleeping form and almost fell out of the bunk, cursing under his breath. He skidded along the aisle and down the steps grabbing a random towel off the rack on the wall, twisting it into a long rope.  
  
David was making for the exit when Pierre caught up to him and lashed out with the towel at the back of his legs, laughing.  
  
“Fucker! That’s for the fucking banana!”  
  
David cracked up, spinning around to attempt to wrest the towel from the bigger man’s grip.  
  
“Well, no one was gonna eat it!”  
  
Pierre laughed as he whipped at the bassist again.  
  
“Yah! But you didn’t have to throw it at me!”  
  
“Hey!” David yelped, jumping to avoid it, almost clonking his head on the ceiling. “That fuckin’ hurts!”  
  
“Oh! You think that hurts.”  
  
Pierre launched himself at the smaller man, tackling him to the floor. Pinning him to the floor, he looked around and found the other half of the banana sitting on the small table. Lifting his body up enough so he could reach it, he grabbed at it. But, David wasn’t making it easy. He was wriggling under him, pushing at his chest and yelling obscenities at him.  
  
“Fuck you, Pierre! Get the hell off me, you’re fucking heavy, you fucking lump!” Each word was punctuated by a high-pitched giggle. Pierre chose to ignore it, smirking as he managed to grab the piece of banana and without further ado, smeared it all through the bassist’s hair and all over his face.  
  
“How d’ya like that! Huh? Disgusting, eh?”  
  
David swore in his native tongue. “ _Tabernack! My hair!_ ”  
  
Pierre snorted. “Now you can have a fucking shower. You stink so much...”  
  
The bassist pouted. “Why are you always so mean to me?”  
  
The singer laughed. “Mean? Me? No Way!” He rolled his eyes.  
  
There was a soft gasp from the stairs. Pierre turned his head. David lifted his, craning his neck to see past his friend’s body. Adeline stood their watching them, surprise in her bright blue eyes.  
  
“What are you doing?” She sounded hesitant. Pierre laughed feeling a little self-conscious. He knew this was a side of him she rarely saw. Mainly because he never let her see it.  
  
“Just mucking around...” He carefully got up, brushed at his hair, and tugged absently at the waist of his boxers. Then he glanced at David who was scrambling to his feet. “Where is everyone else? Would’ve thought we’d have woken them with all that noise?”  
  
David shook his head. “They’re already up. Chuck told me to come wake you up.”  
  
“Oh. So, that’s what the banana was for?”  
  
“Uh, yeah.” The bassist grinned crookedly, then looked toward Adeline who was now staring at her feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Pierre frowned faintly.  
  
“Well, I’m up now. Tell Chuck I’ll be ready soon.”  
  
David picked up on the warning in his friend’s voice and nodded, turning to leave the bus. As soon as the door hissed shut behind him, Pierre swung around to his slave and flicked his head in the direction of the stairs.  
  
“Up. We need to talk.”  
  
Adeline hesitated. Pierre raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Now, Adeline.”  
  
She turned and went back up the stairs. Pierre bent to pick up the towel, hung it back on its rung, and then followed her.  
  
Adeline sat on the edge of the bunk, quietly waiting for him. Pierre walked up to her and braced his palms on the edge of the bunk, either side of her body. She swallowed hard and slowly lowered her eyes to the floor. But, not before taking in his bare torso. The light trail of hair that disappeared down into his boxers, the hard muscles. Pierre smirked inwardly, feeling her eyes on his body, a stirring in his boxers.  
  
 _Not now, Little Pete..._  “Adeline. Tell me about last night.”  
  
She swallowed hard and shook her head. Pierre touched fingertips to her chin, tilting her face so he could look into her eyes.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“You...you don’t want to hear, sir.” Adeline sniffled. “I know you, sir. You don’t really want me to tell you.”  
  
Pierre’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know that?”  
  
Adeline breathed slowly.  
  
“I’m not sure, sir...I just learned to read you. I can just tell.” She licked her lips and tried a small smile. “You’re...you’re only telling me to tell you because you can. Not because you want to know. In fact, sir, the last thing you want to hear is what happened between David and I.”  
  
Pierre closed his eyes and gripped the edge of the bunk tightly. He didn’t want to admit that she was telling the truth; he really did not want to know. But, one thing was bothering him.  
  
“You said. You said that you couldn’t-?”  
  
Adeline rubbed at her cheek. “It...it didn’t feel right, sir.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“No, sir. It didn’t feel the same...”  
  
“Same as what?” Pierre felt his chest tighten, a lump form in his throat. “Same as what?”  
  
She looked directly into his eyes. He held her gaze, waiting.  
  
“As being with you...”  
  
Pierre smirked slightly. “I hope not. I’ve seen David’s tool...he’s not as big as me.”  
  
Adeline couldn’t help but giggle a little. Pierre smiled fully then, his megawatt smile, one that he hardly ever directed her way. The smile she had seen him use on the fans. She felt her cheeks reddening and ducked her head. He shook his head, the smile lessening, sucking on his tongue thoughtfully.  
  
“So, he’s not the same as me. That doesn’t mean anything. What else made it not feel right?”  
  
Adeline trembled, her heart beginning to race in her chest.  
  
“I don’t love him, sir.”  
  
Pierre blinked. The heat between them suddenly intensified. A trickle of sweat left his hairline and made its way down his face. His dick was screaming for attention. He bit the inside of his cheek, hard. Then he breathed out harshly.  
  
“Who  _do_  you love?”  
  
Adeline clasped her hands in her lap and spoke earnestly in their direction.  
  
“You, sir.”  
  
Pierre moved one large hand to close it over both of hers.  
  
“Is that the truth?”  
  
Adeline let out a tremulous breath.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Her voice had dropped to a mere whisper, as if she were afraid of what she was saying. She was no longer confused about her feelings, but she was still nervous. He regarded her closely, expression serious now.  
  
“Do you know what that means?”  
  
“Trouble, sir. I shouldn’t love you.”  
  
Pierre laughed lightly.  
  
“No. No. It means it makes things easier for me. Knowing that you love me is the best thing possible.” He laughed again. “Oh, Ada. You don’t realise how relieved I am, do you? I was so worried that maybe you’d fall for David. And then what resentment would that cause? You belong to me. I’m your Master. It would be damned difficult to control you if you’d fallen in love with him...I’d probably end up having to sell you to him...heh. And that...that.” He halted, feeling slightly choked up. “That would break my heart.” His voice cracked on his last words. And it suddenly dawned on Adeline that Pierre had fallen in love with her. But she wondered whether he truly understood that. She peered up into his face, blonde hair framing her delicate features.  
  
“Master...? What are you saying?”  
  
Pierre bit his bottom lip. Then releasing her hands he swung up on the bunk next to her, slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Closing his eyes he waited several moments before answering.  
  
“I...I think...” He shook his head. “Fuck.” He dragged his free hand over his face. “I think I’m falling for you.” His voice was tight. Adeline peered up into his dark eyes. They were shadowed, uncertain. She hesitated before lifting a hand to press against his cheek. He stiffened for a second but then sighed and leaned into her touch.  
  
“Ada...” Pierre croaked on her name. “Ada...I don’t know if this is right...I...I haven’t been in love...not since...” He squeezed his eyes shut. His breath quickened. “Not since...”  
  
“Since when, sir?” Adeline tentatively caressed his cheek, the stubble scratching against her smooth palm. Pierre peeked out at her debating whether to confide in her or not. Gritting his teeth he shook his head, but then answered shakily.  
  
“My ex-girlfriend...Michelle.” He breathed harshly. “She...we were so totally, infatuated with each other.” He let out a sharp bark of laughter. Bitterness infused the sound. “We were together for two years...and then...then while we were doing promotion for our second album...” Pierre paused and buried his face into Adeline’s neck, drawing a steadying breath. She leaned closer into his body, as if she would melt into him. He trembled and lifted his head.  
  
“During the promo tour, she met someone else...and...and they became an item...whilst we were still officially a couple.”  
  
“How could she do that, sir?”  
  
“Hah, easy. She didn’t give a shit. She was fucking him behind my back. And, at least while we were on tour, I was none the wiser.” He stroked a hand down her arm, rubbing absently. She nestled even closer. He snorted. “Then when we came back...she’d moved back to her parents’ place...and she spent a lot of time there...with  _him_. And, I knew...I knew...fuck...” He shook his hair from his eyes. “She was still sleeping with me though. And she always acted like she was still in love with me. Hah.”  
  
Adeline hesitantly asked, “Did she?”  
  
Pierre’s jaw tightened, his expression changing, eyes going cold. He wasn’t going to answer that question, directly. He did not feel comfortable telling Adeline what happened on that final night. Adeline shivered at the sudden lack of emotion in her master’s eyes. He began speaking quietly.  
  
“I wrote  _Your Love Is A Lie_  about her, y’know. In fact, I’d actually written the lyrics to that song long before we started writing for  _Simple Plan_.” He closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened once more, they had returned to a warm chocolate hue. Sighing, he looked down into Adeline’s face. “Anyway...I haven’t been in love since her.” A tiny smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.  
  
She smiled faintly in response, sensing that he was holding back but knowing not to press. Instead, she said, “Bet you didn’t think you’d fall in love with a slave, sir.”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes, tilting his head back.  
  
“The whole reason I bought you was for control...and I guess for the sex without having to worry about love.” He chewed on his lip, chuckling faintly. “Sounded good in theory.”  
  
Adeline blinked. Pierre stroked her cheek softly.  
  
“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying that this shouldn’t have happened. I’m just saying I never set out to fall in love with anyone. Not after...being hurt. And definitely not with a slave.” He sighed deeply and removed his arm from her waist. “I have to go get ready. We have interviews and a small acoustic set at Much Music, today.” He jumped down to the floor. “Stay here, okay?”  
  
Adeline nodded, moving to sit cross-legged on the bunk. Pierre rubbed his jaw and scanned the top level; his eyes falling on Seb’s book - the Harry Potter one that Adeline had been sneak reading. He snatched it up and placed it on the pillow.  
  
“Here, you might as well finish reading this.”  
  
Adeline smiled, “Thanks, sir. You’d...better go.”  
  
Nodding absently, Pierre grabbed some clean clothes and headed back down the stairs. She fluffed up the pillow, picked up the book, flipping to the place, she had left off and settled back to read.


	33. "I can't bite my tongue forever."

_**Much Music Head Quarters  
  
4 PM**_  
  
“Please, let me through, I have a pass, see?”  
  
A woman with long blonde hair flashed a laminate officiously at security, who were doing an admirable job of dispersing unwanted fans. One of the men frowned and squinted at the pass.  
  
“Miss, we can’t let just anyone back there.”  
  
The woman sighed deeply. “I’m Michelle Benoit. I work here. And the guys know me. Tell them my name, they’ll know.”  
  
“All right. You wait here.”  
  
The security guard turned and walked down the corridor and knocked on a door. It opened slightly, and he spoke to whoever was on the other side. It closed for several long minutes and then it opened once more and Pierre stepped casually out into the hallway.  
  
Michelle felt a shiver run through her at the sight of her ex. There was something different about him. She couldn’t put a finger to it. The way he moved, the way he held his body, confident and self-assured. His hair was longer too, scruffier. The dark stubble on his jaw and face gave him a dangerous appearance. His dark eyes found hers, and they narrowed. He strode down the corridor toward her. She stood stiffly, waiting.  
  
“Michelle.” His voice was flat. If he was surprised to see her, he was hiding it extremely well. His face betrayed none of the emotions he was feeling. It was a calm, cool mask. Michelle swallowed, her nervousness evident in her bright azure eyes.  
  
“Pierre...” She took in his appearance. Gone were the black band Tees. Instead, he wore a black sleeved-shirt, the sleeves folded to just below the elbows, exposing his strong forearms. His black denim jeans sat low on his hips.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Pierre’s tone compelled her to meet his gaze. It was brittle, almost accusatory. And his eyes, his eyes were focussed sharply on her. Michelle lifted her chin, forcing herself to meet his severe stare.  
  
“I heard you were in Toronto.”  
  
“And?”  
  
He folded his arms over his broad chest. The woman felt a lump form in her throat. She could see his shirt pulling tight across his pecs causing the heat to rise to her cheeks.  
  
“I thought...I thought I’d come and see you.” She paused. “I’m actually working here at Much Music. I’m...a rookie, so I’m not actually supposed to talk with band members unless I’ve specifically been directed to. But, we have a history together.”  
  
Pierre scowled.  
  
“Yeah, emphasis on the history.”  
  
Michelle flinched. She lowered her eyes for a moment, absently tugging at the waist of her black suit pants.  
  
“It’s been three years, Pierre. I just thought, maybe we...could put the past where it belongs, in the past.”  
  
The singer sighed, unfolding his arms and shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
“Does  _he_  know you’re here?”  
  
Her eyes lifted to his again. His had become remote, guarded. She tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
“We’re not together, anymore.”  
  
Pierre blinked, surprise flashing across his features. But he recovered quickly, his cold expression returning.  
  
“Is that so? I’m sorry to hear that,” He didn’t sound particularly sorry. “What happened?”  
  
“It didn’t work out,” Michelle whispered. Then she took a deep breath, turning the focus to her ex. “How have you been?”  
  
Pierre smirked. “Fucking fantastic. We’re promoting our third album.”  
  
“Congratulations. I knew you guys would do well.” She flushed a little. “I’ve been following your progress online.”  
  
The singer’s expression hardened. “Right. Even though you, or Phil, never fucking talked to me again.”  
  
Michelle turned away. “I didn’t love you anymore. And Phil was so angry with you.”  
  
Pierre swore softly. “ _Fuck_. Then you should’ve told me you felt that way. Instead of accusing me of something I didn’t do.”  
  
“I said the first thing that came to my mind. I was reacting! I didn’t expect Phil to bust in on us like he did.” Michelle took several deep breaths to calm down. Pierre groaned.  
  
“Fuck, why am I even talking to you?”  
  
“Because, you want to be fair...” She paused, “and maybe because you still feel something for me?”  
  
Pierre laughed harshly. “Like fuck. I love someone else now.”  
  
Michelle blanched. “You do?”  
  
“ _Oui_. And, anyway, you never really loved me. Your love was a fucking lie.”  
  
She frowned, tilting her head. “I did love you.”  
  
“ _I found a note with another name_...when I came back from our SNGA promo tour,” he retorted cruelly, eyes flashing. The blonde just blinked, missing the point of his comment. Pierre grunted in disgust.  
  
“Just leave me alone. Go and do your job, Miss Benoit.”  
  
He turned on his heel and made to walk away. But, then he paused to look back at her a mysterious expression in his deep chocolate eyes.  
  
“You might wanna hang around for our acoustic set. We’re on in fifteen minutes.”  
  
Then he swung around and headed back to the door he’d exited moments earlier.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Adeline looked up from the Harry Potter book. Pierre had decided to get her to come with them to the Much Music studios rather than staying on the bus. Seb was slouched next to her. Pierre flopped down next to him.  
  
“Well? What did the bitch want?” Seb raised his eyebrows at his best friend. The older man shook his head, raking tense fingers through his hair, messing it up.  
  
“Just wanted to see me, because she’d heard we were here in TO.”  
  
“That’s it?”  
  
“Hmmm. She had the nerve to suggest that I still had feelings for her.”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
Pierre laughed.  
  
“No way.” He smiled toward Adeline who had her head bent over the book again. “My affections are directed elsewhere, these days.”  
  
Sebastien lifted an eyebrow. “Oh?”  
  
Adeline lifted her head and met Pierre’s warm gaze. She smiled faintly then dropped her eyes back to the page. He reached over Seb’s legs and rested a hand on her knee squeezing it gently. Seb rolled his eyes.  
  
“Jeeze...since when did you stop being such an ass?”  
  
David walked in then trying to adjust the hat on his head.  
  
“Since she didn’t fuck me last night.”  
  
Pierre snorted. “Have a shower, Desrosiers?”  
  
“Only ‘cause I had fuckin’ banana in my hair.” David flipped the singer off. He just snorted.  
  
“I had nothing to do with it!”  
  
David rolled his eyes. “Right. Of course not. You’re always completely innocent.”  
  
Pierre was about to retort when Chuck poked is head around the door.  
  
“Oi, get your asses to the studio. We need to get set up to go on.”  
  
David bounced passed the drummer. Pierre pushed up off the sofa and glanced down at Adeline.  
  
“Come on, you can watch from the back.”  
  
She stood, smiling softly.  
  
“Thanks, sir...I’d like that.”  
  
Seb grinned. “You’ll love it, Adeline. I always love playing on Much Music.”  
  
Pierre agreed wholeheartedly. “Me too. I’m especially glad that Devon is hosting the show today.”  
  
Chuck who was still hovering in the doorway, snorted.  
  
“Only ‘cause you think Leah’s a leech.”  
  
The singer growled. “I’ve got my girl here.”  
  
“Oh...Adeline, you’re coming with us?” He paused. “Um, how are you going to introduce her?”  
  
Pierre scratched his cheek. “Well, I can’t tell them she’s my slave. Even though it is socially acceptable to own one...I’d rather not air it as fact.”  
  
David, hanging down the corridor called back over his shoulder.  
  
“Well, they love each other, might as well say she’s your girlfriend.”  
  
Adeline glanced nervously at her master. “Sir?”  
  
Pierre groaned. “I don’t know. I guess it’ll have to do for now.”  
  
“Right,” Chuck shook his head. “Let’s do this.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“These guys have two best-selling albums with a third on the way, they have travelled all over the world, have performed in the strangest of venues, including the annual Montreal Slave Market, and now they have returned to Toronto to preview and promote the songs off their new self-titled album Simple Plan. Give it up for Simple Plan!”  
  
Devon, the effervescent and hugely popular host of Much Music turned side on to the studio audience and waved his hand toward the small stage set up, where the guys were seated on stools. The audience cheered and clapped excitedly.  
  
Adeline hovered at the back of the studio, behind the stage where the kids couldn’t see her, but where she could see everything that went on. She kept her gaze fixed on her master’s back, reading the lines of tension in his body. He was anticipating something...she had no idea what, but he appeared ready for anything to happen.  
  
Pierre sat forward on his stool, microphone clasped in his right hand. He gripped the empty mic stand with his left and grinned at the crowd.  
  
“How are ya, Toronto?”  
  
The kids screamed. Pierre smirked, scanning the crowd. He noticed Michelle hovering right at the back of the audience, her almost silvery blonde hair catching the light. He gave a faint shake of his head and focussed on the kids in front of him.  
  
“Who’s gonna go buy our new album when it comes out?”  
  
The kids screamed again. Pierre chortled.  
  
“Well, this first song is off the new album. It’s called  _Your Love Is A Lie_ , and before we start I wanna give ya a little bit of history ‘bout it.” He shifted on his stool, absently rocking the microphone stand. “I wrote the lyrics in early 2005, before we even began to think about a third album. We’d just finished a short two week break at home in Montreal, before heading off on our massive world tour for our second album...and a situation arose during that time at home that inspired the lyrics to this song.”  
  
A hurt expression flashed fleetingly across the singer’s face, vanishing as quickly as it came. Then he changed tack, slightly.  
  
“Have any of you ever had that one love that you thought was a little off? A boyfriend, or girlfriend, who wasn’t as true as you thought they were. That’s what happened to me...and this song is about that...”  
  
He nodded to Jeff who began to play. Pierre lifted the microphone close to his lips and stared out across the crowd as he began to sing, allowing his gaze to finally settle on Michelle, who stood frozen against the back wall, eyes wide, staring back.  
  
“ _I fall asleep by the telephone  
  
(Telephone)  
  
It’s 2 O’clock and I’m waiting up alone  
  
Tell me where have you been  
  
(Where have you been?)  
  
I found a note with another name  
  
(Another name)  
  
You blow a kiss but it just don’t feel the same  
  
‘Cause I can feel that you’re gone  
  
(Feel that you’re gone)  
  
I can’t bite my tongue forever  
  
While you try to play it cool  
  
You can hide behind your stories  
  
But don’t take me for a fool  
  
You can tell me that there’s nobody else  
  
(But I feel it...)  
  
You can tell me that you’re home by yourself  
  
(But I see it...)  
  
You can look into my eyes  
  
And pretend all you want  
  
But I know, I know  
  
Your love is just a lie  
  
It’s nothing but a lie  
  
You look so innocent (innocent),  
  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away.  
  
Yeah, you know what I mean. (Know what I mean)  
  
How does it feel when you kiss?  
  
When you know that I trust you  
  
And do you think about me when he_  **fucks**   _you?  
  
Could you be more obscene? (Be more obscene?)  
  
So, don’t try to say you’re sorry,  
  
Or try to make it right  
  
And don’t waste your breath,  
  
Because it’s too late, it’s too late...  
  
You can tell me that there’s nobody else  
  
(But I feel it...)  
  
You can tell me that you’re home by yourself  
  
(But I see it...)  
  
You can look into my eyes  
  
And pretend all you want  
  
But I know, I know  
  
Your love is just a lie (lie) lie (lie)  
  
It’s nothing but a lie (lie) lie (lie)  
  
You’re nothing but a lie...!  
  
You can tell me that there’s nobody else  
  
(But I feel it...)  
  
You can tell me that you’re home by yourself  
  
(But I see it...)  
  
You can look into my eyes  
  
And pretend all you want  
  
But I know, (But I know) I know  
  
Your love is just a lie  
  
(But I know) And I know  
  
You’re nothing but a lie (lie) lie (lie)  
  
You’re nothing but a lie (lie) lie (lie)  
  
Your love is just a lie!_”  
  
As the final chord echoed softly in the studio, Pierre dropped his chin to his chest for a moment, taking several deep breaths. He tried not to look toward where Michelle was standing instead keeping his gaze focused on an “I LOVE PIERRE” poster that a group of girls were holding near the front of the crowd.  
  
His heart was pounding in his chest; he didn’t think he’d sung that song with as much energy and passion as he just had. And for once, he was glad that Much Music didn’t censor their live shows, because he was conscious that when he’d sung that line with ‘fucks’ in it, he’d really emphasised that word.  
  
He’d put all his anger and hurt into that one word. Closing his eyes for a moment, he composed his mind. As he did, he could hear David chatting to the audience and was grateful to his friend for covering his little moment.  
  
He took a deep breath and lifted his head glancing to where Michelle was standing. Her eyes met his for a fleeting moment then she swung around and walked out of the studio. Letting his breath out he turned back toward David and grinned.  
  
“What now?”  
  
The bassist rolled his eyes. “You tell me, Bouvier.”  
  
Pierre laughed and looked toward the kids who were hanging on their every word.  
  
“You’ve all heard our new single, eh? When I’m Gone.”  
  
The kids yelled and cheered. The singer gripped his microphone glancing toward Chuck who was perched on his stool clutching a tambourine in his hand. Pierre nodded to him. The drummer smiled and began to tap out the beat on his knee. Pierre held up his arm and began to sing, grinning as the crowd joined in.  
  
This was what he lived for. No matter what shit went on in his personal life; this was what he enjoyed best. No matter the heartache, he went through, as long as he had his best friends and the band, he knew he was set for life. And he would enjoy it to the fullest.

 


	34. The case of the ex

_**Simple Plan’s Dressing Room**  
  
5:30 PM_  
  
“Sir?”  
  
Adeline shuffled close to Pierre on the sofa where he’d flung himself, as soon as he’d entered the dressing room. He grunted, not looking at her, arms folded tight across his chest. She hesitantly placed a hand on his left bicep. It was taut, hard. Every muscle in his body was coiled like a spring ready to snap. His lips were drawn in a thin line. He wasn’t happy.  
  
“Sir?” She repeated in an attempt to draw him out. He didn’t respond, staring fixedly at a point somewhere in midair.  
  
She frowned, unsure of what to do. She had never seen him like this before. Of course, she’d seen him angry, but usually he looked flustered, a little red in the face. However, this was very different. Other than the tension in his muscles and the drawn expression on his face, there were no other outward signs of anger. There was just something in his demeanour, in the slight tick in his forehead that would warn anyone of his feelings. His face was a cold mask, revealing very little emotion.  
  
“Sir, what’s wrong?”  
  
Pierre’s jaw tightened and he shot a look at her.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
Adeline dropped her eyes. “If you don’t mind me saying, sir...it doesn’t look like nothing.”  
  
He ground his teeth, clenching his fists then relaxing them slightly, keeping his arms crossed.  
  
“My ex works here, Adeline. And she had the  _fucking_  nerve to show up and talk to me.” Pierre’s voice shook with barely suppressed rage.  
  
“After what she did to me...she...she... _fuck!_  Why can’t she just fucking get out of my life? That’s what she wanted to begin with!” His voice rose, and he unfolded his arms clenching his hands again and banging one fist against his knee. Adeline shrank back watching as a flush spread across Pierre’s cheeks.  
  
Chuck walked in and raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Problem, Bouvier?”  
  
Pierre stood, abruptly and glared at his friend.  
  
“Yeah, do me a favour, if you see security tell them to make sure Michelle Benoit doesn’t come ten feet of anyone in the band.” With those words said, the singer stormed out of the dressing room, slamming the door shut behind him. Chuck blinked then glanced at Adeline who was sitting there, a stunned expression on her face.  
  
The drummer moved to sit in the spot Pierre had vacated.  
  
“Has he told you about his former girlfriend?”  
  
Adeline nodded. “Yes, she doesn’t sound very nice.”  
  
Shrugging, Chuck smiled somewhat sadly.  
  
“She was when we first met her. When...when Pierre and I were thirteen.” He chuckled. “She was the younger sister of a guy we were in a band with when we were still at school.” He snorted. “Pierre thought she was hot, even back then when we were young.” Chuck flopped back on the sofa. “She looks a lot like you, actually.” He glanced cautiously at Adeline. “A lot more dominating, though.”  
  
She giggled. “Well, she’s not a slave, eh.”  
  
Chuck laughed. “No. Indeed. Try and control her, you’d get your nose bitten off...”  
  
Adeline blushed and looked down. “Does...does Pierre...like that in a woman?”  
  
The drummer sensed the sudden wariness to her tone. He ran his fingers through his hair before answering.  
  
“I think Pierre prefers to be in control. That’s probably part of the reason he bought you.” Chuck sighed. “I also think that he’s not willing to put his heart in that kind of position again.” He paused, before adding, “He was hurt real bad by what she did...don’t tell him I told you this, but he needs TLC as far as his heart is concerned.”  
  
Adeline curled up on the couch.  
  
“Do you think he still loves her? I mean I know it’s not my place to ask...but, I could hear the anger...the pain when he was singing today...”  
  
“You’re not the only one. But, I don’t think you should worry. He doesn’t have feelings for her anymore. Anything that is there is just left over from what happened.”  
  
Adeline yawned and smiled shyly at Chuck.  
  
“Yeah. Still, it’s not like it should matter to me either way...”  
  
“How come?”  
  
“Because, I’m a slave, Chuck.” She sniffed. “One of my previous master’s had a girlfriend even though he had me.”  
  
Chuck blinked. “Fuck. So, you were there just for sex? But why bother if he had a girlfriend?”  
  
Adeline rolled her eyes. “He was...a little too much for her.”  
  
Chuck blinked again. “Uh?”  
  
She giggled. “Sexually...he was very...active.” Then she frowned. “Unfortunately for me...”  
  
Chuck scratched his jaw. “Well, Pierre’s horny a lot of the time...”  
  
Adeline shifted on the couch. “It’s different with him. He...he at least considers how I feel.”  
  
The drummer smiled faintly.  
  
“That’s Pierre for you.” He chuckled. “He’s a big softy, really. You wound up lucky ending up with him, eh?”  
  
The young woman nodded in agreement, sweeping her long hair from her face. Chuck sighed. The door was flung open at that moment and Pierre stalked back into the room. A deep scowl was set on his face. His dark gaze fell on Adeline.  
  
“Adeline. Let’s go.” Pierre’s voice was strained. She slowly stood.  
  
“Master, is something wrong?”  
  
Without answering, he strode over to where he had dumped his bag. Picking it up he then headed for the door.  
  
“Don’t ask questions. Just move.” Pierre snapped at her as he exited the dressing room once more.  
  
Chuck lifted his eyebrows at the tone in his friend’s voice, but made no comment. It was not his place to comment on the way Pierre treated his slave. Even though originally it had jarred his sensibilities, he had slowly gotten used to the dynamics between the pair and now knew to leave well alone. Adeline brushed her thumb across her eyes then, with her gaze lowered to the floor, hurried after Pierre.  
  
Chuck sat for a few minutes longer then got up as well. It was time to return to the bus to grab some gear. The band would be booking into a motel that night, so they wouldn’t have to sleep on the bus for a whole week. He was looking forward to having a decent shower, and sleeping in a proper bed.  
  
As he stepped out into the hallway he halted when he saw Michelle standing alone, close to the wall. He frowned faintly, approaching her, noticing that her eyes seemed a little red. He knew Pierre had said he didn’t want her anywhere near the guys, but Chuck didn’t have the heart to tell her to leave.  
  
Personally, he still liked Michelle. She had always been nice to him; and even though he knew what she had done to Pierre was the wrong thing, he believed that it wasn’t his place to be mad at her. She needed her friends’ after all. And, even though he rarely spoke to Phil, after the whole falling out thing with Reset, they still kept in contact. Chuck sent postcards, birthday cards and Christmas cards to the Jolicoeur family whenever he remembered. And Phil always returned the sentiment.  
  
Halting in front of her, he frowned a little before saying her name, gently.  
  
“Chelle?”  
  
She glanced up.  
  
“Chuck...” She licked her lips nervously. He propped his left shoulder against the wall and raised an eyebrow at her. She clasped her hands tightly in front of her, twisting her fingers.  
  
“Has...has Pierre left?”  
  
“Mhm. He wasn’t too happy.”  
  
Michelle laughed bitterly. “No. I guess not. He...he sounded so angry when...when he was singing that song.”  
  
Chuck sighed. “You hurt him real bad, y’know?”  
  
She trembled. “It...it should never have happened...”  
  
The drummer snorted. “What? You breaking his heart?”  
  
Michelle flinched. “I know you all hated me for that.”  
  
Chuck shook his head wearily.  
  
“No. I was more pissed at Phil. But that was then.”  
  
“Oh...” She laughed sadly. “He’s still in Reset, y’know?”  
  
“Yeah? I heard they were doing gigs locally.”  
  
Michelle smiled faintly.  
  
“Yah, they’re doing good in Quebec.”  
  
Chuck rubbed at his arms.  
  
“So, you’re working here, I hear?”  
  
She shifted on her feet.  
  
“Mhm. I’m enjoying it. It’s hard work. But...well I’m hoping one day I might get to host a segment. At the moment I’m more of an errand runner...but you have to start somewhere.”  
  
“Always.” The drummer smirked, then glanced down the corridor behind her. “Well, I’d better get going. I have to go organise my gear.” He paused then came to a decision. “We’re going to be staying at the Motel Toronto for the rest of the week. If you...want to come around and um...see us...?”  
  
Michelle went a little pink in the face.  
  
“I doubt Pierre would appreciate it.”  
  
Chuck shrugged. “Maybe not. But...the offer’s there.”  
  
She nodded. “Thanks, Chuck. That means a lot to me.”  
  
He pushed away from the wall.  
  
“Well, see ya...maybe.”  
  
Michelle lifted a hand in farewell.  
  
“See you.”


	35. Myriad thoughts spinning through their minds

****_Motel Toronto  
  
7:30 PM_  
  
The hot water stung Pierre’s body as it sprayed from the metal showerhead in a powerful jet. He stood with his head tilted back, eyes closed, fingers clasped tightly in his wet hair. His breath escaped from his lungs as he groaned in frustration.  
  
“ _Merde_...”  
  
Water poured down his muscled torso, drops pooling in his navel, trickling down the snail trail of hair. He clenched his hands into fists, tightening in his hair. He sucked in his breath hard. He quivered, and then let it out in a huge rush, finally opening his eyes. Droplets of water clung to his eyelashes as he peered through the glass door of the shower.  
  
Adeline sat on the closed toilet seat, arms wrapped around her knees, head bowed.  
  
“Ada...” Pierre frowned. “How long have you been sitting there?”  
  
She lifted her gaze to his. “Not long, sir. I...I could hear you groaning...wanted to see if you were okay...”  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
The big man smiled faintly, not wanting her to see that he was lying, doing a good job of hiding his true feelings. Grabbing one of the tiny bottles of complementary shampoo, he unscrewed the lid and poured a small portion into the palm of his hand. He then massaged it into his hair, still facing her.  
  
“Want to join me?”  
  
Adeline flushed a little. “Are you giving me a choice, sir?”  
  
Pierre pretended to think then chuckled softly.  
  
“Yeah, you know. I am. You don’t have to, if you don’t want.”  
  
She nodded. “I’ll wait then, sir.”  
  
“Very well.”  
  
He turned his back and moved under the water, washing the shampoo from his hair. Adeline leaned back against the cistern and observed the flexing muscles in Pierre’s arms, back, his whole body. That was another thing she had noticed about her master. His physique was totally awe-inspiring. None of her other owners had ever been that great to look at. In fact, if she were going to be honest, most of them had been downright ugly. At best plain and unassuming.  
  
Pierre, on the other hand, was beautiful. Well, maybe not beautiful; but, he was ruggedly good-looking. He had deep brown eyes, and a sensual, sensitive mouth. His movements were confident and almost predatory. He was comfortable in his skin and he knew everyone could see it. His onstage, and offstage, presence was almost overwhelming and Adeline shivered pleasurably at the thought that this man was her master.  
  
She almost laughed out loud at her reaction. To think that it was possible that she would feel this way. She still remembered her initial perception of the man who had bought her at the Montreal Slave Market. She had been terrified, and had even believed that becoming his slave would be the worst thing to ever happen to her.  
  
Initially the way Pierre had treated her appeared to be following that line of thought. But then she fell in love with him -- and he with her. And now look where she was. Sure, she was still uncertain and a little afraid, but things were beginning to look more positive than before. Adeline kept watching Pierre as he finished washing his body. He turned then and raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
“Come in...make sure I got all the spots.”  
  
Adeline giggled. “You sure, sir?”  
  
Pierre grinned, pushing open the door and holding his hand out to her.  
  
“I promise I won’t bite.”  
  
She stood, hastily removing her clothes, dropping them in a pile on the floor. Then she stepped closer and placed her right hand in his, smiling shyly at him. He tilted his head, smiling gently, helping her into the shower.  
  
Once inside Adeline turned to face him directly. He framed her face tenderly with his large hands. She swallowed hard, gazing up into his face. He dipped his head down, leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
“Adeline...” His voice quavered on her name, as if he were almost afraid to speak it.  
  
“Sir...” She hesitated. “Pierre...”  
  
He grinned tentatively as his name left her lips.  
  
“Say my name again.”  
  
Adeline blinked, her tongue darted out, pink, and hesitant.  
  
“Pierre.” Her voice was stronger that time. “Pierre, I...”  
  
“You what?” Pierre nuzzled his nose against hers. She shivered. The water streamed over their bodies as they stood close together. He lifted a hand and tangled his fingers in her quickly dampening locks of hair. Adeline trembled before answering.  
  
“I...I love you...”  
  
Pierre’s own breath caught in the back of his throat.  
  
“You really do? You love me?” His voice was soft, tender.  
  
“Yes, sir. I do.”  
  
He cleared his throat, a quizzical light in his deep brown eyes.  
  
“That’s not usual, is it? For a slave to fall in love with her master?”  
  
Adeline shook her head. “It’s happened...but not in my life time. Not in your lifetime either.”  
  
Pierre smiled, his expression filled with inexplicable warmth. She lowered her gaze.  
  
“It shouldn’t happen. You should fall in love with a free woman like, like your ex...”  
  
Pierre stiffened, his grip tightening harshly in her hair.  
  
“ _Don’t_. Don’t talk about her.”  
  
She winced involuntarily jerking away from his grasp.  
  
“Sorry...I’m sorry, sir...”  
  
Pierre groaned pushing her away from him.  
  
“Shit.” He passed his hands over his face, then gripped the taps turning the flow of water off. “Get out...”  
  
Adeline sensed his abrupt change in mood and hastened to obey. Stumbling out of the shower, she grabbed some towels, handing the larger one to her master. Pierre took hold of it, wrapping it around his waist.  
  
“Go and wait for me out there.” His expression was stony, his tone forbidding. Adeline nodded, winding the other towel around her still wet figure and hurried out of the bathroom.  
  
Pierre stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the vanity, squinting at his reflection in the large mirror. His damp hair was plastered to the sides of his face, and tiny droplets clung to his eyelashes and the dark hairs that dusted the line between his pecs. He leaned forward, grasping the edge of the vanity, digging his fingers into the marbled bench top.  
  
Taking several deep breaths, allowing the air to fill his lungs completely then letting it out slowly, he managed to calm his mind. He knew it wouldn’t help any to go out into the room and take out his frustrations on Adeline. Firstly, it wouldn’t make him feel any better, and secondly it wouldn’t be fair on her. He understood that and he was still adamant that he would prove to her that he was different to her previous masters.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his knuckles into his temples he then opened them and walked out into the main room. Adeline was kneeling on the end of the bed, twisting her towel in her hair, drying it carefully. Her back was facing him and he could see drops of water still pearling against her skin. Her back rose and fell as she breathed steadily.  
  
He stood still just observing her lithe motions as she removed the towel from her hair and brought it around her back dragging it across her shoulder blades, removing every last drop of water. Then she let the towel drop to the floor and turned her head to look at him.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
Pierre licked his lips and walked over to stand behind her, placing his hands lightly on her shoulders, rubbing them slowly. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes enjoying the sensation of his strong calloused palms on her bare skin. He smiled, the action softening his features. Then leaned close burying his face in her long hair, inhaling her unique scent, the sweet aroma of apples filling his nostrils.  
  
“You smell so sweet...”  
  
She smiled and responded tentatively. “Only for you, sir.”  
  
Pierre gave a soft chuckle and made her turn so she was facing him. Cradling her face in his hands, he tilted her gaze up to his.  
  
“Yes. Only for me. I’ll never...never give you up to anyone else. Not ever again.” He pressed his lips lightly against her forehead. “You belong to me.” He smirked, adding teasingly, “But I’m guessing David wasn’t too bad?”  
  
Adeline blushed. “No, sir...he wasn’t...but. But he wasn’t you. I...I don’t love him...”  
  
Pierre pulled her up so he could wrap his arms around her tiny frame, holding her close to his chest. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hard body, tucking her head beneath his chin. His chest rose and fell steadily as he remained silent for several long moments, thinking of absolutely nothing.  
  
Adeline, meanwhile, had so many thoughts zipping around her head she wasn’t sure which one to concentrate on. They were scattered through her mind, tiny snatches that she couldn’t catch a hold of.  
  
Did he love her? He’d said he’d fallen for her...what was going on? Did this actually mean anything? What would it mean for her as his slave? What about his ex? Did he ever want to see her again? Would she show up again? All those thoughts and more were scrambling for space in her mind.  
  
Adeline turned her head so her cheek was resting against Pierre’s chest; she could hear the steady beat of his heart and she found it calming. She carefully wrapped her arms around his bare torso and snuggled closer to him. The fact that he was standing so close to the bed prevented her from sliding off onto the floor.  
  
Pierre smiled as he felt her arms go around his waist. He nuzzled his nose into her hair again.  
  
“I’m glad to hear it,” he whispered, as he began to smooth his hands slowly up and down her back, on either side of her spine. Adeline trembled, arching into his touch, lips parting slightly, breaths quickening. Pierre chuckled and then gently set her away from him.  
  
“Not now.” A slight frown touched the corners of his mouth. “We’re going out. Our label representative here in Toronto is taking us out for dinner -- Pat let me know just before we came to our room. And, I need to get ready.”  
  
Adeline tried not to look disappointed. After all, she had no say in the matter. She was still a slave. Nothing had changed there.  
  
“Of course, sir. Will I be joining you? Or staying here?”  
  
Pierre rubbed his chin, eyes narrowed.  
  
“I want you to come.” He tilted his head. “Wear that new dress I bought you Sunday.  
  
She nodded smiling a little, lowering her gaze. When the band had arrived in Toronto, Pierre had been as good as his word and gone to buy supplies for the bus, taking Adeline with him. On the way back he’d taken her to a little dress shop that he knew -- he’d bought his ex a dress there once before. He hadn’t told Adeline that of course.  
  
He had bought her a beautiful black evening dress. It was a backless, halter neck, form-fitting dress made out of the finest satin. As soon as she’d tried it on both Pierre and Adeline knew that it was perfect. Of course, the price had fit the quality, but for once Pierre spared no expenses. He wasn’t going to miss an opportunity, and so now, she had a nice dress to wear.  
  
Pierre sighed, unwrapping the towel from his waist.  
  
“Right. Get dressed. We have...” He glanced at the clock radio on the nightstand. “Ten minutes.”


	36. Dinner

_**Feng Shui Chinese Cuisine**  
  
8 PM_  
  
“You’ve never been to a restaurant before?”  
  
Pierre raised his eyebrows slightly at Adeline, who was gazing around the large Chinese restaurant. The expression on her face was one of awe. The band and crew had arrived fashionably late at the restaurant. However, they were still the first to arrive. A waiter had lead them to their booked table and said that the TO rep had called to say that he would be a little late because he had to pick up a friend.  
  
Adeline shook her head slowly and nervously smoothed her hands over her lap. David, who was sitting to her left, grinned and, after glancing quickly at Pierre, spoke reassuringly to her.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay. The food’s great here, and you can just take it all in.”  
  
“Take all what in?” Pierre snorted. Adeline couldn’t help but giggle. Pierre noticed and smiled softly, resting a hand gently against her cheek. “He’s right though, Ada. The food is fucking delish!”  
  
Adeline giggled even more at his choice of words. Pierre stroked her cheek gently then turned his head when he heard Chuck exclaim.  
  
“Jeeze, took your time Ray! Who’s your friend?”  
  
Adeline, watching Pierre’s face saw his expression change abruptly. His face froze, eyes clouding over, lips tightening into a thin line. She followed his gaze and squinted in surprise when she recognised the woman standing next to the Atlantic Records rep.  
  
“Michelle!” David gushed scrambling from his chair, ignoring the pained expression on his friend’s face. The rep, Ray, grinned.  
  
“Chelle said she knew you guys. I didn’t quite believe her when she told me.”  
  
“You never believe anything I say, Ray,” Michelle teased, giving a light-tinkling laugh. Adeline felt Pierre tense up beside her and hesitantly rested a hand on his thigh, beneath the table. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it shooting her a thankful glance.  
  
David rushed around the table and grabbed the blonde in a huge embrace planting a sloppy kiss on both her cheeks. She laughed and squeezed at his biceps.  
  
“Hey, David. You haven’t changed, I see.”  
  
He grinned broadly at her.  
  
“Neither. Come sit next to me?”  
  
Michelle laughed again and nodded, eyes twinkling. The rep moved to take a seat next to Chuck.  
  
“I don’t think she’ll have a problem fitting in with you guys, then?”  
  
The drummer smiled. “Nope. She knows all of us...very well.”  
  
Pierre muttered under his breath.  
  
“Some more than others...”  
  
It was as if the woman heard him. Michelle cast a slow glance at her ex, raising an eyebrow, speaking quietly.  
  
“Hello, Pierre.”  
  
Pierre barely acknowledged her, lifting his shoulder at her and then grabbing a menu and hiding behind it.  
  
“What do you want, Ada?” There was forced casualness to his tone. Adeline rubbed her nose and leaned close, so their faces were almost touching.  
  
“What do you recommend?”  
  
Michelle interrupted, this time talking a little louder.  
  
“Aren’t you going to say anything to me, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre ignored her this time. Everyone noticed. Chuck looked at him. Pierre ignored him as well and smiled at Adeline.  
  
“The lemon chicken is good.”  
  
Ray leaned into Chuck’s ear.  
  
“Is there something I missed?”  
  
The drummer whispered in reply.  
  
“Pierre and Michelle...were together...once.”  
  
“Oh...I didn’t realise...” He started to apologise, Chuck waved it off.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s not your problem. It’s something Pierre needs to sort out.”  
  
“Fair enough, but still…”  
  
“Look, Ray. You weren’t to know. Maybe I should’ve mentioned something but it’s not a huge issue.”  
  
The two men glanced back over the table at Pierre who now had his arm around Adeline’s waist and was whispering in her ear completely oblivious of everyone else at the table. The young blonde was smiling at whatever he was saying to her.  
  
“Well, Chuck, I gotta say Pierre definitely looks happy with his new chick…”  
  
Chuck cleared his throat before responding. He wasn’t going to tell the rep that Pierre’s relationship with Adeline was not the usual boyfriend/girlfriend one. He didn’t think that his friend would appreciate having the truth aired in public.  
  
“Yeh, they’re pretty tight.”  
  
“How long have they been together?”  
  
Chuck scratched his jaw. “Not even a month yet.”  
  
“Wow...and he already seems pretty smitten with her...”  
  
“Yeah, pretty quick. But that doesn’t really mean he’ll be in it for the long haul. It depends on the woman.”  
  
Ray nodded slowly. “How long were he and Michelle?”  
  
“A few years. It seemed pretty serious.” Chuck shrugged. “But, it didn’t last.”  
  
Pat turned from his conversation with Seb and frowned.  
  
“Do you really think it necessary to talk about that here?”  
  
The drummer snorted. “It’s not hurting anyone. It’s not like they’re even listening to what we’re saying, Pat.”  
  
Ray leaned back on his chair so he could signal one of the wait staff, adding to Chuck’s comment.  
  
“We should talk about the rest of the week. You have several acoustic performances and you’ll also be doing several meet and greets with radio competition winners.”  
  
Pat rolled his eyes but then grabbed a menu as the waiter approached the table, pen and pad poised to take their orders.  
  
“Right. Keeping us busy, eh?”  
  
“Exactly, you probably won’t even have time to pick your noses.”  
  
“Great image, Ray.” Chuck grimaced. The label rep laughed and shook his head.  
  
“Seriously, though. You’ll be busy.” He glanced up at the waiter. “I’ll order the Mongolian Lamb, thanks.” He looked back at Chuck. “You have an acoustic performance at the City Mall tomorrow.”  
  
Chuck leaned back on his chair and nodded indicating that he was listening.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the table, Pierre had turned so his back was to the bassist and his ex. He had the napkin in his hands and was attempting to fold it in the fancy way that they were often set in Chinese restaurants. Adeline was laughing at his attempts; this brought a smile to Pierre’s lips, a sparkle to his eyes. His chubby cheeks were flushed with obvious delight.  
  
At the same time, Michelle had given up trying to gain his attention and was joking around with David. The effervescent bassist was cracking lame jokes and balancing his chopsticks on the bridge of his nose. The blonde laughed every time one fell onto the table and David would grumble at her.  
  
“Not funny...”  
  
“It is too.” She grinned. “Come on...you used to do that when you were in Reset with Phil.”  
  
David rolled his eyes then squinted at her. He was more in-tune than most people realised and he could see past Michelle’s cool facade. She was hurt, and he had a very good idea what was bothering her. He turned to look at the back of Pierre’s head then looked back at Michelle.  
  
“Yeah, how is your brother?”  
  
Michelle smiled wistfully. “He’s great. He’s still fronting Reset. You should go to one of their gigs when you’re back in Laval.”  
  
“Yeah? Maybe I will. We should all go.” He looked back at Pierre. “Right, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre turned then his face a cool mask revealing none of the bitter rage that was churning deep inside him. Not even Adeline could pick up on his true emotions. She watched on warily.  
  
“Maybe.” He looked at Michelle, his expression guarded. “Do you think he’d mind?”  
  
“Mind? No.” She pursed her lips and glared at the singer. “He’s put all that in the past, where it belongs.”  
  
Pierre’s gaze narrowed.  
  
“All what?”  
  
“Yeah right, pretend you don’t know what I’m referring to, Pierre.”  
  
“He accused me of...hurting you. More to the point - you accused me of hurting you, and he believed you. How the hell am I supposed to get past that?”  
  
Michelle shook her head.  
  
“What’s the point in being upset about it now. It’s been over two years since it happened. I’ve moved on...” She paused and looked away. Pierre smirked.  
  
“With Ray?”  
  
“No. With my life. Ray and I are just acquaintances.”  
  
“Sure. Not that I care either way.” Pierre glanced at Adeline who was giving her order to the waiter. “I stopped caring.”  
  
“Really? Then why write a song about it.”  
  
He clenched his jaw. “It’s good material.”  
  
“Right. Of course. It’s all about the money, isn’t it?” Michelle’s tone was cynical. Looking back at his ex, Pierre gave a one-shouldered shrug.  
  
“Isn’t it always?”  
  
“It doesn’t always turn out that way.”  
  
“Maybe not.” He grunted dismissively. Then returned his attention to his slave, draping an arm around her shoulders. “What’d you order?”  
  
Adeline smiled. “The lemon chicken...thought I’d give it a try...since you talked it up so big.”  
  
Pierre chuckled and gently raked his fingers through her hair.  
  
“Good choice.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled and let out a contented sigh.  
  
Michelle glowered at him obviously frustrated by his indifferent attitude. He waggled his eyebrows at her. She let out a small huff and swung back round to David. The corners of Pierre’s mouth twitched with suppressed laughter. He was still angry but it was now suffused with a mirth that he couldn’t control.  
  
In a way, the situation was amusing. He now had another woman in his life; sure, they’d only been ‘together’ for seventeen days; yet, it felt like a lifetime already. And here was his ex apparently wanting to come back into his life, trying to fix the unfixable. He knew he couldn’t forgive her. At least, he was not prepared to do so just yet. He’d forced himself not to think about her, so hadn’t really come to terms with how he felt about her betrayal. Therefore, he couldn’t possibly forgive her for what she had done.  
  
At any rate, the emotions were still too raw. It was hard enough that she was physically there after having been out of his life for so long. He couldn’t even begin to think about how he was going to deal with it.  
  
After she had accused him of raping her, he hadn’t heard from her or her brother. And now here she was, acting as if nothing had ever happened. Pierre couldn’t stomach that. All he could think was that he was glad she had heard their new song. It made him feel somewhat vindicated. Not such a big thing...yet it made him feel a little better.  
  
Sighing he leaned back on his chair and reached under the table to grasp Adeline’s hand. She smiled at him from the corner of her eyes and he squeezed her hand gently. All he had to do was get through the meal and then he could escape back to the hotel and he and Adeline could...relax and have a little bit of fun.  
  
 _That’s it...just hold onto that thought...everything will be alright then..._

 


	37. "Just need you to relax."

_**Motel Toronto**  
  
10 PM_  
  
Pierre sat on the end of the bed slowly removing his shoes. Adeline knelt next to him on top of the sheets one arm wrapped around his neck, her cheek resting against his shoulder. She was wearing one of his old Role Model Tees as a nightie; it fell loose around her body, hiding her curves. He sighed deeply as he shoved his socks into his shoes.  
  
“Crap...what a night.”  
  
Adeline tilted her head. “The food was good.”  
  
Pierre smirked faintly. But then the smile faded away and he just stared blankly at the floor. She leaned her forehead against his back. She could feel the tension in the muscles of his broad back. She rubbed a hand over them lightly. He glanced at her then looked away again. Adeline sighed and stopped, leaning her cheek against his back.  
  
“You...you weren’t happy to see...her, were you, sir?”  
  
Pierre groaned and glanced sharply at Adeline.  
  
“No. I wasn’t.” He flopped back onto the bed, pulling her down next to him. She hesitantly traced a fingertip over the buttons on his black shirt. He watched her silently his face impossible to read. She gazed intently at the black buttons as if she would will them undone.  
  
Pierre reached out to rub the back of his knuckles across her cheek. Her breath hitched slightly. He frowned.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Adeline shifted back a little. He grabbed her hip.  
  
“Adeline. Something’s bothering you. Tell me.”  
  
She shook her head, avoiding his searching look.  
  
“It’s not important, sir. It...it doesn’t matter.”  
  
“It matters to me.”  
  
“No. It shouldn’t. I...I’m your slave.”  
  
Pierre scowled, “All the more reason for it to matter.”  
  
“No!” She gulped realising she’d raised her voice at her master. She cringed, peeking up at him fearfully. Pierre swore in frustration.  
  
“Fuck. Adeline. Screw protocol. It matters to me. It wouldn’t matter what you were. A slave, a free woman...a fucking monkey, it does  _not_  matter. Tell me what’s wrong. I’m not a mind reader.”  
  
Adeline’s bottom lip trembled and she just stared incomprehendingly at him.  
  
“What?” Pierre snapped. “What is it?”  
  
“No one. No one ever cared for me...not anyone,” the words burst from her lips as tears sprang unbidden to the corners of her eyes. “I never mattered to anyone. My...my mother gave me up to the government because she couldn’t afford to look after me -- because she didn’t want me. I...I ended up in an orphanage where no one took any notice of me...and then the Guild came and took me away...and they...and they...” Adeline’s voice halted as she began to sob.  
  
At the sight of her tears, Pierre instantly softened. He slid both of his arms around her and held her close to him, pressing his face into her hair.  
  
“Shhh...shhh...it’s okay, Ada...” He stroked her hair slowly. She sniffled against his shirt.  
  
“It’s never been okay before...”  
  
He tilted her face up to his and smiled tenderly.  
  
“No? Well, it will be. I promise.”  
  
Adeline swallowed hard and wiped furiously at her face.  
  
“I’m scared.”  
  
Pierre cocked his head to the left.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I’m scared this won’t last...” She licked her lips. “I’ve had more than two masters...they...they all got sick of me in the end.” Adeline trembled. “I’m afraid you’ll...you’ll get tired of me...maybe even go back to Michelle.” She halted noticing Pierre’s face darken. “I mean...”  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
Pierre removed his arms from around her body and lay down, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Adeline shifted onto her side and peeked up into his face. It had become closed, impassive.  
  
“Sir. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”  
  
Pierre’s tone was hard when he responded.  
  
“She’s not a part of my life anymore, Adeline. Yes. I loved her. But that was two years ago. Yes, I am still hurt by what she did. You would be too if you’d been in my position. But, that does  _not_  mean that I want her back.”  
  
He glared at Adeline his voice taking on a cruel edge.  
  
“But then again, even if I did, you’d have no choice in the matter. ‘Cause, like you keep saying, you are my slave and what you think doesn’t matter, does it.”  
  
Adeline drew back sensing that she had angered him. She had a feeling he wouldn’t have said what he’d just said if he had been only mildly upset. There was the fleeting sense that he’d been attempting to be fair; however, obviously she’d pushed him too far.  
  
“No, sir...it doesn’t.”  
  
She rolled away from him and curled into herself, tucking her knees against her chest and staring at the wall. She heard him sigh a little, then felt the mattress shift beneath her as Pierre got up off the bed. His feet padded across the carpet and then she heard the creak of the door as he went into the bathroom.  
  
Adeline lay still, blinking rapidly. She pressed a hand to her face feeling tears on her face. She was crying and she hadn’t even noticed. Sniffing and wiping at her face, she sat up and pulled her knees under body, waiting for Pierre to come back out.  
  
What she had said to him about being afraid was so true, and she had no idea how to deal with that fear. She was even fearful of hope. The thought that perhaps Pierre might be her last master...maybe a permanent one was too much to hope for. It could never possibly happen.  
  
In her experience, all men eventually got sick of their playthings and got rid of the old stuff for something new. It was just the way it was. In every aspect of life, there was always something new and improved that a man would give everything away for.  
  
The door to the bathroom swung open then and Pierre came back out. He’d removed his shirt, hanging it on the bathroom door. And his jeans and boxers were on the bathroom floor behind him. His jaw was set, his eyes steely. He approached the bed and stopped, looking down at her. Adeline shrank back; the coldness in his eyes was unbearable.  
  
“Sir...”  
  
He shook his head, signalling her to be silent. She lowered her eyes and waited, her breath quickening. Pierre rubbed at his jaw then scowled.  
  
“Take the top off.”  
  
Adeline peered up at him nervously.  
  
“Sir...?”  
  
Pierre growled grabbing the front of it and tugging at it hard.  
  
“You heard me. Take it off.”  
  
She flinched stifling the small sob that was forming in her throat. Pierre just glared at her. Sitting back a little she quickly pulled it off throwing it aside and then bowing her head. Pierre licked his lips.  
  
“Lie on the bed.” He took his bottom lip between his teeth. “Face down.”  
  
Adeline’s pupils dilated, fear flashing across her face.  
  
“Sir...?”  
  
“Just do it, Ada.”  
  
She began to shake. “Sir...I didn’t mean-”  
  
Pierre snarled.  
  
“Fuck, just lie the fuck down.”  
  
He grabbed her around the waist and pushed her down on her back; then he flipped her over onto her stomach and moved so he was kneeling above her. He could feel her trembling beneath him. He placed his left hand against the small of her back, holding her in place. She whimpered, gripping the pillow with her hands.  
  
He leaned down so his lips were close to her ear.  
  
“I’m pissed off right now...so I just need you to relax so I can let it all go...can you do that for me...?”  
  
Adeline shivered. “Don’t...don’t hurt me...please...”  
  
Pierre frowned slightly at her plea and sat back on his knees.  
  
“Fuck...” he raked his fingers through his hair and muttered harshly to the ceiling. “What the hell am I doing...?” He groaned and looked down at her, lifting up off her legs. “Turn over...”  
  
Adeline rolled over slowly and looked up at him.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
He smeared a hand over his face.  
  
“I shouldn’t be taking this out on you.” He sighed. “I’m just so...” He shook a little. “Tense...and fuck...I need to get rid of this feeling...” He slapped his palm against his chest, and then clenched it into a fist.  
  
Adeline sat up and cautiously reached out to take hold of his hand in both her own. Pierre looked down into her face. His expression was still shuttered, but something in his eyes softened slightly.  
  
She slowly uncurled his fist and leaned over it to place a soft kiss against his palm. He trembled slightly, watching her. Peering up into his face, she whispered softly.  
  
“Let me help you, sir...”  
  
Pierre’s breath caught in the back of his throat.  
  
“Adeline...”  
  
“Please, sir...”  
  
He nodded slightly, giving her permission. Adeline smiled tentatively and slowly drew him back down onto the bed, placing one hand on his rough jaw and pressing light kisses to his lips and face. Pierre smiled weakly and fit his body over hers, and just stared down into her face, drinking in the sight, pushing all other thoughts away.


	38. "You two are too cute."

_**Moments later...**_  
  
Pierre moved slowly against Adeline; her left leg was hooked around his hip, right hand curled in his hair. He was sucking and nibbling at the silky skin of her neck, running his hands up and down her sides. She clenched around his solid length a soft moan escaping her lips. Pierre trembled above her.  
  
“God...you’re so fuckin’ tight...” He growled against her neck, as he moved his hips against hers. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she arched against his body. Left hand clenching at the sheets beneath her, Adeline moaned as his cock hit her spot every time.  
  
“Master...” She trembled, clenching tight around his cock, a tingling sensation running up her spine. Pierre felt her convulse around him and growled against her neck.  
  
“Come for me...” Adeline whimpered and shook beneath him, digging her fingers into the covers. He thrust roughly against her taking her to the edge. Her breath hitched and then she cried out as she came.  
  
“Pierre!!!” Adeline’s hips rocked up hard, her pussy clenching rapidly around his steely length.  
  
Pierre moaned as the tightening of her pussy walls caused his cock to swell as he jerked inside her.  
  
“Fuck, so close...so fucking close...”  
  
Pierre stiffened on the brink of his own orgasm. Adeline felt him surge above her and clamped tight around him calling his name, drawing him in, inviting him to release.  
  
“Pierre...Master...come...” She whimpered as she bucked her hips against his, twisting a little to cause more friction. Pierre grasped her hips, fingers digging into her sides as he slammed twice inside her, releasing on the second stroke, moaning her name into her long silky hair.  
  
“Adeline...oh God...” He shuddered above her and fell sideways, his cock sliding out of her. His chest rose and fell, his breath rasping as he recovered from his exertions. Adeline smiled and closed her eyes for a long moment before moving so she was laying over him, her cheek pressed against his chest.  
  
Pierre sighed, leaning his right hand against the back of her head, caressing softly. He caught long strands of her hair between his fingers and lifted them off the back of her head, watching, as the locks seemed to shimmer in the dim moonlight.  
  
“You’re so beautiful...” Pierre continued running his fingers through her hair. Adeline lifted her head from his chest and blinked at him. He smiled. “It’s true, you’re so...so...absolutely stunning.” He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her unique scent. “You smell great...”  
  
Adeline felt her cheeks go pink and bowed her head, a little embarrassed by Pierre’s attention. He tilted his head.  
  
“Hey...what’s the matter?”  
  
She shook her head and peeked up at him again.  
  
“Nothing, sir...just...” Adeline licked her lips. “Not used to this...”  
  
Pierre stroked her cheek lightly. “You keep mentioning that. Were they really such assholes they never told you that you looked beautiful?”  
  
“Never.” She rolled her eyes. “If they ever said anything about my looks it was more like I was ugly or something.”  
  
“Jesus. Ugly? What fucking jerks...” He shook his head in disbelief. “I bet they were the ugly ones.”  
  
Adeline giggled. “Yeah...except for Jason.”  
  
Pierre frowned, his expression taking on a thoughtful cast.  
  
“Yeah, he wasn’t bad to look at...but then, ugliness goes deeper than the surface.”  
  
She nodded and snuggled into his chest.  
  
“That’s true, sir.”  
  
Pierre sighed.  
  
“I have to say...when I first got you...I thought you were beautiful...but, I never mentioned it because...truth to tell I really didn’t care either way.” He looked down into her face, a soft expression in his deep brown eyes. “Didn’t care about you...”  
  
“And...and now, sir?” Adeline’s breath was warm against his skin. He stroked her cheek tenderly. The touch was enough indication to Adeline that Pierre truly felt something for her. Still he felt it necessary to say something.  
  
“I feel...that I’ve never had a woman like you before in my life. Besides the fact that you don’t have any choice but to be with me...you just have a special something about you.” He chuckled lightly. “I’d even go so far to say I love you...and you know what? Screw what the authorities say. If they say we’re not allowed...then fuck them. I don’t give a fuck.”  
  
Adeline lifted her eyes to his.  
  
“It’s not an official rule...it’s just never been done...”  
  
Pierre traced the tip of his index finger along her bottom lip.  
  
“So, maybe we should set a new precedent, eh?” He nuzzled his nose against hers then he leaned his head back as a small yawn burst from his lips. “Ugh...I’m tired.” He closed his eyes. “Busy day tomorrow...”  
  
Adeline snuggled closer. “What’s happening?”  
  
“Well,” Pierre spoke lazily, his words sliding a little. “We haven’t actually finished recording the album. So, we’re going into the studio for the rest of this week to finish laying down the tracks. We started recording before I bought you at the markets...but, we kinda got delayed...by a lot of different things. It’s a bit odd really, we already have the CD design and cover art and all those little things like the album title set in place. All we need is the music. I mean, it’s all written and ready to be put down. And we already have four completely finished tracks.”  
  
She yawned as well. “ _When I’m Gone, Your Love Is A Lie_  and...?”  
  
Pierre rubbed at his eyes.  
  
“ _Running Out of Time_  and  _Time to Say Goodbye_.” He frowned slightly remembering what Ray had said at the restaurant. “We have some acoustic sets and radio interviews as well…”  
  
Adeline nodded then closed her own eyes. He turned his face and pressed a light kiss to her cheek, before settling down, holding her close as they both drifted to sleep.  
  
 _ **Tuesday June 19th, 2007**  
  
The Studio  
  
9 AM_  
  
It was warm in the small confined space of the studio. Seb and Pierre were standing on chairs attempting to adjust the air-conditioning duct. Adeline was sitting on the sofa watching them in mild amusement. They’d arrived an hour earlier than everyone else. Surprisingly they had been the first awake, not even Chuck had been up.  
  
Pierre had quickly bundled Adeline out of bed and gone to Seb and Pat’s room. Pat had still been asleep but the young guitarist had been pottering around the room, organising some things for the online radio show. The three of them had decided to get to the studio first to make sure all their gear had arrived safely. Instead, of waking Chuck up because apparently Seb had seen the drummer, go into his room with a girl the night before.  
  
So, here they were in a stuffy room on a hot summer day, waiting for the rest of the band to arrive. Pierre stretched up with his right hand, pressing his palm against the duct. The muscles in his arm flexed as he placed all his weight against it. Seb rolled his eyes.  
  
“It works if you stand like that...”  
  
Pierre grunted. “I can’t stand here all day...I have to sing...”  
  
“If we had some kind of pole that we could wedge against it...”  
  
“Well, we don’t so we’ll have to make do.”  
  
“Sir...?” Adeline called out hesitantly. Pierre looked down at her.  
  
“Uhuh?”  
  
“Maybe...maybe you should call Chuck and get him to buy a fan or something?”  
  
Seb’s eyes brightened.  
  
“Genius!” He jumped down off his chair and pulled his cell phone from his back pocket, pressing Chuck’s number on his speed dial. Pierre chortled and brought his hand down, climbing off his chair and joining Adeline on the sofa.  
  
She peeked up into his face. He smiled at her and placed his hand on her bare thigh, rubbing slowly, pushing her skirt up a little. She shifted, tucking her legs beneath her getting comfortable.  
  
Pierre continued caressing her thigh, shifting his own weight, his jeans settled low on his hips, T-shirt riding up a little, exposing his flat stomach. He cleared his throat slowly.  
  
“I was thinking.”  
  
Adeline repeated softly.  
  
“You were thinking, sir?”  
  
“Yes. I was thinking I should get a new tattoo.”  
  
Adeline blinked. “When were you thinking that, sir?”  
  
Pierre shrugged.  
  
“For awhile now actually. Just forgot about it until now.” He scratched the back of his head, looking over to Seb who was talking rapidly on the phone, in Quebecois French, to Chuck. “Seb and I have similar SP tattoos...mine’s on the back of my right calf.”  
  
“Yeah...I’ve seen it, sir.” Adeline shuffled close to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He brought his arm around her waist and squeezed her gently.  
  
“So, I was thinking that I want to get a new one.”  
  
“Where, sir?”  
  
Pierre tilted his head to the side.  
  
“My left arm...sleeve tattoo.”  
  
Adeline blinked.  
  
“You mean like Travis Barker?”  
  
The singer blinked back at her surprised.  
  
“You’ve heard of Travis Barker?”  
  
She frowned. “He was in Blink-182 right?”  
  
“Yeah...” Pierre nodded. “But, they’ve broken up...and it’s not like I have pictures of him lying around...”  
  
Adeline looked down, linking her fingers together and twisting them nervously.  
  
“My...former master knew him personally...”  
  
“ _Jason_  knew him?” Pierre stiffened in surprise.  
  
“Yes...they were good friends.” She took a deep breath. “Travis...was very appreciative of...the way he was towards me.”  
  
“Shit...”  
  
Adeline swallowed hard thinking about how much Pierre had opened up with her and wondered whether she should do the same. She glanced up at him. His deep brown eyes were questioning. She looked back down, licking her lips carefully.  
  
“My former master...Jason...he...did what you did...with David...but...but...” She stopped, voice catching. Pierre squeezed her leg gently.  
  
“Don’t, Ada...I don’t need to hear it...and you don’t have to tell me...none of that will ever happen again.”  
  
Adeline trembled. Pierre made her look at him.  
  
“I promise you, little one. Never again.”  
  
Unshed tears shimmered in her bright blue gaze.  
  
“Promise, sir?”  
  
“ _Oui_ , I promise.”  
  
The tears were brimming at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. Pierre brushed his thumb lightly under her eyes, wiping them away.  
  
“No tears, sweetling...” He smiled kindly. Then sat back, leaning his head back. “Anyways, this tattoo. I’m gonna give Aaron a call later today...he’s the guy who did mine and Seb’s SP tatts back in 2002...”  
  
“What’s that?” Seb had finished on the phone and came to join them on the sofa. Pierre looked at him.  
  
“I’m going to get a new tattoo.”  
  
“Oooh...where?”  
  
Pierre held up his left arm.  
  
“Sleeve tatt.”  
  
Adeline reached out to rest a hand on his left bicep; he smirked at her, flexing the muscles. She giggled softly. Seb rolled his eyes.  
  
“You two are too cute.”  
  
Pierre snorted, and wrapped his arm back around Adeline pulling her close and nuzzling in her hair. Seb smiled, watching them, silently glad that his friend looked happy. Especially after the whole Michelle fiasco. He had decided he wouldn’t tell Pierre who the chick was that Chuck had been with the previous night; that would not be worth it. And it wasn’t his business to tell him anyway. If Chuck wanted to dig a hole for himself that was Chuck’s problem not anyone else’s.  
  
Sighing, Seb stood.  
  
“I’ll go wait for the others out the front.”  
  
Pierre nodded then just turned and held Adeline close, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence.

 

 


	39. The walk out

_**9:45 AM**_  
  
“Jesus, Chuck what the hell are you thinking bringing Michelle here?”  
  
Seb grabbed the drummer’s sleeve as he looked toward David’s car where Michelle and the bassist were getting out. Chuck brushed him off and gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.  
  
“What of it? Just because Pierre had a bad time of it, doesn’t mean I can’t be friendly to her. Anyway, she offered to help with some of the Merch stuff today.”  
  
“Friendly?” Seb scoffed. “You slept with her, didn’t you?”  
  
“Not that it’s any of your business...” Chuck walked away leaving the younger man to sift through his emotions. Seb groaned and moved after him.  
  
“At least have the decency to go in and tell Pierre that she’s here before she goes in there.”  
  
Chuck huffed, “I suppose I should...”  
  
He glanced toward the blonde who walked up carrying a box of newly designed Merch.  
  
“Where do you want me to take this, Chuckles?”  
  
Seb’s eyebrows lifted.  
  
 _Chuckles?_  Chuck ignored his friend’s critical look and smiled at her.  
  
“Just leave it on the top of the car...uh...I’m just going to go in and uh...tell Pierre you’re here...”  
  
Michelle blinked. “Oh? I didn’t realise he’d be here. You said he wasn’t laying tracks today.”  
  
Seb snorted quietly wondering how Chuck would get out of that one. The drummer scrubbed a hand through his hair, chewing on his bottom lip.  
  
“Uh...well, I must’ve made a mistake. We’re all going to be busy working on stuff at the studio.”  
  
Michelle scrunched up her face.  
  
“Maybe...maybe I should go. Call a cab...”  
  
“No.” Chuck shook his head. “It’ll be fine. I’ll just let him know you’re here...okay. Don’t let it bother you.”  
  
The woman nodded, still a little uncertain. She was under no illusion that Pierre would probably not be happy to see her. He had made it abundantly clear at Much Music Headquarters that he wanted nothing to do with her. Still, she did trust Chuck’s judgement, had always trusted it. She nodded again.  
  
“Okay, I’ll wait out here...with Seb.” She glanced at the guitarist. Sebastien gave a non-committal shrug. His loyalties lay with his friend, still the least he could do was stay outside with Michelle. Chuck breathed in deeply then swung around and headed into the studio.  
  
Pierre, who was lying on the sofa with Adeline curled up asleep against him, looked up as the drummer entered the main room. He sat up a little, careful not to jostle Adeline as he did so.  
  
“Hey, took you long enough...have a nice lie-in?”  
  
Chuck nodded, not trusting his voice, just standing in the middle of the room. The singer frowned noticing his friend’s slight discomfit.  
  
“What?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Something up, Chuck?”  
  
“Uh...well. I assume you know I had a chick with me last night.”  
  
Pierre laughed. “Yah. We all knew you did. Get some?”  
  
Chuck nodded, carefully. “Yeh...”  
  
“And?”  
  
“I um, brought her here with me.”  
  
“Really? Do I get to meet her?” Pierre tilted his head, lifting an eyebrow at his friend. Chuck swallowed hard. Pierre scowled. “What is it, Charles?”  
  
He sensed that his friend was stalling, he was hiding something and the singer didn’t appreciate that. Chuck looked down at his shoes, away at the wall, up at the ceiling; anywhere but at his best friend.  
  
“Uh...well...um...it’s just that...”  
  
“Spit it out, Comeau.” Pierre’s gaze narrowed. “Who’s this mystery chick?”  
  
“It’s Michelle.”  
  
Chuck cringed as soon as her name left his lips, afraid that he might get attacked, or something. Except that the opposite happened. Pierre just seemed to freeze up completely. His face went blank, and he just stared unseeingly at the drummer. For some reason, this disturbed Adeline because she began to stir, eyes opening slowly and automatically focussing on the man beside her.  
  
She sat up abruptly and touched her fingers to his cheek, stroking slowly.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
Chuck backed toward the doorway almost bumping into Pat who was walking into the room. He grabbed hold of Pat’s sleeve holding him back. He was about to protest but then noticed Pierre sitting on the sofa; saw the dull glazed look in his eyes. He looked at Adeline who was attempting to coax the big man out of his daze.  
  
“Sir...come on...come back...” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rubbed her cheek against his slowly. That got his attention. Pierre slowly seemed to resurface from some deep recess of his mind and looked up into her face.  
  
“I’m okay...” He looked toward Chuck and pursed his lips. “Michelle, eh? Let her come in. It’s no skin off my nose.”  
  
Chuck cleared his throat nervously.  
  
“Are you sure?” He held his breath waiting for his friend’s response. Pierre sighed.  
  
“Chuck. I couldn’t care less either way.”  
  
The drummer exhaled roughly.  
  
“Well, okay...I’ll...um...go and get her...” He hurried out.  
  
Pierre let his head drop letting his own breath out harshly. Adeline leaned close and ran a hand through his hair. He stiffened, pushing her hand away. Then abruptly, he stood and stalked out of the room, into the small room at the back of the studio, shutting the door hard behind him. Adeline blinked. Pat scowled.  
  
“I think he cares,” he muttered to Seb from the side of his mouth. His friend nodded.  
  
“Looks like it...”  
  
Adeline stood and made to follow Pierre, but Pat stopped her, gripping her shoulder firmly.  
  
“It might be an idea to leave him alone right now.”  
  
Adeline shook her head.  
  
“No, I don’t think so, Patrick...he needs me.”  
  
She pulled her arm away and cautiously opened the door and peeked around the edge. Pierre stood with his back to the door, staring at the floor. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and he was rocking slowly on his heels, chin tucked into his chest. Adeline stepped into the room and closed the door over. Inhaling slowly, she walked over to stand next to him.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Leave me alone, Adeline...” Pierre’s voice was quiet. She shook her head and reached out to rest a hand on his arm. The muscles in his body tensed. “Adeline...leave it.”  
  
She rubbed at his arm slowly. He stiffened even more.  
  
“Adeline, I won’t say it again.” His voice had taken on a dangerous edge. She pulled her hand back, blinking rapidly.  
  
She knew it wouldn’t be wise to leave him alone, but she also knew that disobeying him was not an option. Yet, she had to give it one more shot. Moving closer so she could lean her chin on his shoulder, she laid just the tips of her fingers on his left bicep.  
  
“Sir...you’re not okay, are you?” She trembled in anticipation of...what, she wasn’t sure of.  
  
Silence hung heavy between them and then Pierre swung around sharply and grabbed her arm in a bruising grip. He stared down into her face, his eyes filled with a cold fury.  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you to do something, Adeline?”  
  
His eyes were a stormy black, and his tone glacial. She trembled, eyes widening as she tried to pull her arm from his hand. He tightened his grip, watching her wince.  
  
“You’re...you’re hurting me, sir...”  
  
“Answer the question, slave,” Pierre demanded roughly.  
  
Tears filled her eyes. He’d never addressed her in such a manner before. He had always called her by her name. Always. It was the first time he’d ever called her for what she really was. It had always been there, hanging in the air between them, because that was what she was: a slave. But, it was the first time he’d vocalised it. And for it to come so soon after he admitted that he...loved her...it was a real blow to her senses.  
  
She had no idea where his change in mood, attitude, had come from. It was so sudden; she was not prepared for it at all. Adeline shook her head, wetness on her face. Her words came out in a choked sob.  
  
“Once, sir...please...let go...”  
  
“Once? And how many times did I have to tell you just now?”  
  
Adeline shook her head again, sobbing. “Sir...please...”  
  
“How many times?” Pierre was relentless. Tears coursed openly down her face. He moved so he was towering above her, forcing her against the wall and holding her there. “How many times, Adeline?”  
  
She cowered beneath his hard gaze, whimpering softly.  
  
“Twice...sir...”  
  
Pierre released his hold and folded his arms, glaring at her.  
  
“Well then?”  
  
Adeline sniffed, rubbing at her arm and lowered her eyes, shuffling passed his lean body toward the door.  
  
“I...I’m sorry, sir...”  
  
He just looked pointedly at her; face impassive. But she knew he was angry. His anger was palpable; she could feel it emanating from him from the other side of the room. It was almost unbearable.  
  
Adeline turned and pushed open the door, exiting the small room and rushing passed the rest of the band who were too busy talking to even notice her. Obviously, while she’d been with Pierre, the rest of the guys had settled in and were ready to get to work. She halted for a split second staring at them, then at the woman that Chuck had brought back in with him:  _Michelle_.  
  
Pierre’s ex-girlfriend was sitting next to the drummer going through a box of Merch. The rest of the band was discussing the designs with her, Pat and Chuck.  
  
Inhaling silently, Adeline made a beeline for the front door, her body and mind working on autopilot. She wasn’t even conscious of what she was doing; she just did it, walking fast. Adeline didn’t stop until she was outside the studio, and sank down onto the ground next to Pierre’s car. Once there, she bowed her head burying her face against her knees and began to cry, hot tears spilling from her eyes and soaking her shirt.  
  
Tear drops splashed on the concrete beneath her as she wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked slowly. As she sat there, weeping, myriad thoughts began to burst in her mind. But, the one that was most insistent, most insidious was the one concerning the woman who had betrayed her master’s love.  
  
 _Michelle...he...he still loves her...he must...otherwise he wouldn’t be so upset about her being around...would he? He still feels something for her...even though he says he doesn’t...and who am I anyway? I’m just a slave...I’d be stupid to think otherwise...sure, maybe he cares for me...but...love...hah...no way...not really...he couldn’t..._  
  
That thought repeated itself, causing Adeline to doubt all the previous emotions she had felt. Perhaps she was stupid to believe that Pierre would ever truly love her. She trembled, squeezing her arms around her knees tightly. Then lifting her head, she frowned faintly as a sudden breeze blew her way bringing with it the fresh smell of cut grass.  
  
Tilting her head, she stood and walked away from Pierre’s car and down the driveway closer to the street. She gazed further, a thought springing to her mind. One that had never really been forthcoming whilst she had been living with Pierre.  
  
 _I could run away...right now...no one would know...they’re too busy in there...and Pierre wants me to leave him alone...he won’t miss me...will he? No. And then, maybe he could go back to Michelle..._  
  
She dug her hand into her back pocket pulling out a couple of notes that Pierre had given to her to hold for him. It’d pay for a bus ride and some food if she needed.  
  
Adeline nodded to herself.  
“Yes.” She said the words out loud. “I’ll go now...” She looked back up the drive. There was no movement back at the entrance to the studio. “I can do this...I can do this...I have to do this...”  _It’ll be better for everybody..._  
  
Exhaling harshly, straightening her clothes, Adeline lifted her head and began to walk down the driveway. Stopping at the end, she turned one more time to look at the cars that were sprawled across the drive. Then she stepped out into the quiet street and, without a thought for the consequences of her decision, walked away.

 


	40. A little late for apologies

_**10:20 AM**_  
  
“What the fuck?”  
  
Pierre slammed his hand against the wall, inches away from Pat’s face.  
  
“Are you telling me that she just fucking walked out of here and none of you fucking noticed!?”  
  
The singer had finally surfaced from the back room, steeling his mind for the possibility of a major confrontation with his ex. But, the first thing to come to his attention was the blaringly obvious fact that Adeline had disappeared. All thoughts of Michelle were completely wiped from his mind, as his first reaction was to lose his cool and yell at the group:  
  
“Where the hell is Adeline?!”  
  
Pat, as usual, was the only one willing to come up to the bigger man and calm him down before he completely blew his top. The others all decided to avoid an incident with him, particularly since the situation was already potentially volatile due to Michelle’s presence. The blonde very wisely kept a back seat, remaining close to Chuck and keeping her mouth shut. The rest of the band dispersed to get their gear ready so they could start tracking the songs for the album.  
  
“Well?” Pierre glared furiously at Pat. The other man just shrugged, leaning back against the wall.  
  
“We were looking at the Merch, Pierre. We didn’t even hear her come out of that room...we thought she’d stayed in there with you.”  
  
Pierre rubbed at his face.  
  
“Well, obviously, she didn’t. So where the hell did she go?”  
  
Pat shrugged. “Maybe she’s outside?”  
  
The singer sighed and stalked to the front door and disappeared outside. Seconds later he reappeared and motioned to Pat.  
  
“Get your laptop...”  
  
“What for?”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes.  
  
“I’ll explain when we get in the car.”  
  
“She’s not there?”  
  
He shook his head. “She’s gone. Obviously walked...I don’t think they teach slaves how to drive.”  
  
Pat snorted.  
  
“No. I guess not...”  
  
Pierre just growled and went back outside. His friend sighed deeply and grabbed his laptop from off the coffee table. Leaving the wireless gear attached he headed outside to where Pierre was leaning against his car. The bigger man was tapping his car keys against his left thigh at a rapid rate, as he stared at his shoes.  
  
“Bouv?”  
  
Pierre looked up and nodded, turning to open the car.  
  
“Get in...and log in to the Guild site could you.”  
  
“The Guild site?”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, the Guild.”  
  
Pat chewed on his bottom lip.  
  
“Right.”  
  
He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door sliding into the seat. Buckling up he then opened his laptop on his knees and logged into Internet Explorer. Waiting for it to load, he cast a worried look at his friend. Pierre had slumped into the driver’s seat and was silently pounding the steering wheel, muttering Quebecois swears under his breath.  
  
“ _Tabernack_...”  
  
“You okay, man?”  
  
Pierre groaned. “What the fuck do you think, Patrick? I’m screwed, absolutely fucking screwed. That...that...bitch. How could he? How the fuck could Charles, do that to me? My fucking best friend...”  
  
Pat leaned his head against the window and looked gently at the singer.  
  
“Why does it even matter? You have Adeline...”  
  
“She’s a slave, Patrick.”  
  
“So, you care about her, right...”  
  
Pierre snorted.  
  
“Yeah...I do.”  _I fucking love her...no matter how insane that sounds_...He dragged his fingers through his hair. “Fuck. I told her I’d...hurt her if she ever tried to escape...”  
  
Pat frowned slightly. “You won’t though, will you? I mean, she probably freaked out for some reason and wasn’t thinking.”  
  
“Too right...I got pissed off at her...” He grimaced. “But, I didn’t think I’d upset her enough for her to take off...” He looked away, whispering. “I’ll have to punish her...but, I don’t want to hurt her too badly...”  
  
His friend reached over to squeeze his shoulder.  
  
“Don’t beat yourself up over it. Now, what do you want me to do?”  
  
Pierre straightened and glanced at Pat’s computer.  
  
“Logged in?”  
  
“Uhuh.”  
  
“Right...click on the link that says tracking site.”  
  
Pat scrolled down and found the link, his eyebrows lifting slightly.  
  
“We can find her?”  
  
“Yep...I registered her before we left on tour...the guys at the Guild inserted a microchip just beneath the skin.”  
  
Pat blinked, remembering something.  
  
“Is that what that tiny scar is on her neck?”  
  
Pierre nodded.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Damn...the Guild is organised...” He tapped a couple of keys, then glanced at Pierre. “What’s her code?”  
  
Pierre dug into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and riffling through the cards in the pocket. Finding the one the Guild had given him with Adeline’s details, he handed it over to his friend. Pat took it and quickly typed in the code, hitting the enter key. He tilted his head watching as a map appeared on the page and a small red dot was sitting motionless in one place.  
  
“Hey, Pierre...she’s just at the other end of the street.”  
  
Pierre leaned over.  
  
“Just? That’s a kilometre away.” He turned the key in the ignition. “Hold onto your laptop.” Pat did as his friend suggested, as Pierre put the car into gear and began backing out of the driveway.  
  
As soon as the back tyres hit the bitumen, Pierre accelerated, squealing out of the driveway, and then, putting the car into drive, sped down the street.  
  
Minutes later though, he brought the car to a skidding halt.  
  
“Fuck...”  
  
Pat was out of the car even before Pierre had completely stopped. Running toward the scene that had caused him to come to such an abrupt stop. Just ahead of them, a red Hummer had lost control, skid marks showing where it had slid across the road and smashed into the sidewalk. Pierre sat frozen in the front seat, staring at the wreckage. The sound of ambulance and police sirens approaching eventually forced the man to get out of the car to see what was happening.  
  
His heart was pounding in his chest as he skirted the scene, eyes furiously scanning the area. This was where the tracker had indicated Adeline would be...he was fearful of what he would find. And then...  
  
“Pierre, over here!” Pat’s tone sounded desperate.  
  
Several people were standing around a figure on the ground, several metres from where the Hummer had come to a halt. That was where Pat’s voice had come from. Pierre forced his feet toward them, one step at a time, his heart in his mouth.  
  
“Pat...”  
  
The huddle parted and looked at the singer as he came towards them. Then they all looked down at the young woman lying on the ground. She was curled into a foetal position, body trembling, loosely clutching at her right arm. Her other arm was resting close to her stomach as if she were trying to hold herself together. There was blood beginning to pool beneath her, obviously coming from an injury that was not immediately visible.  
  
“ _Merde_...Adeline...” Pierre fell to his knees next to her.  
  
The sunlight caused her blonde hair to shine. He reached out and gently brushed the long strands from her face. She whimpered softly, obviously in pain.  
  
“Adeline...” His voice was harsh, strained, filled with uncertainty. She moaned, eyelids fluttering weakly and then falling still, her lashes motionless against her pale cheeks.  
  
Pierre swallowed hard. All thoughts of punishment had fled in the instant his gaze fell on her prone form. Remorse clutched at his heart, if he hadn’t gotten so angry with her, if he hadn’t told her to leave then maybe this wouldn’t be happening. He bowed his head, and whispered to her, pain in his voice.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Ada...this is all my fault...”  
  
He didn’t register the conversation that was going on above and around him. It filtered unintelligibly right over his head as he stared down at her unmoving figure.  
  
 _Do you know that girl...? She his girlfriend...? Should get the paramedics...tell the police...guy was drunk..._  
  
After several long moments, strong hands gently pulled him back.  
  
“Pierre...come on...the paramedics are here...they’ll look after her...”  
  
At the sound of his voice, Pierre looked up at Pat, his breath catching in the back of his throat.  
  
“This is all my fault...”  
  
His friend shook his head roughly.  
  
“No. The driver was at fault...he was drunk...way over the limit.”  
  
“Fuck, Pat, this shouldn’t have happened...” Pierre growled. “If I hadn’t-”  
  
“Don’t, Pierre.” Pat seized his shoulders and gave him a little shake. “Don’t feel guilty about this. You are not responsible for some stupid fucking prick who can’t drive.”  
  
The singer shoved him away and dropped down next to Adeline once more. A man in a uniform, a police officer, was kneeling next to her now. He glanced up, serious eyes focussing on Pierre.  
  
“You her boyfriend?”  
  
Pierre took a deep breath.  
  
“Not exactly.”  
  
The officer raised his eyebrows.  
  
“No?”  
  
“She’s my slave.” Pierre’s voice was carefully expressionless, even though there was still an anxious edge to it. The officer didn’t even bat an eyelid at the singer’s revelation. He just nodded.  
  
“You have her card?”  
  
Pat crouched down to their level and pulled it from his pocket.  
  
“Here, officer...we were tracking her...uh...she got away.”  
  
“I see.” He looked sharply at Pierre. “You should keep a tighter rein on her.”  
  
Pierre flushed, his eyes darkening.  
  
“I normally do, officer...I’ve just been having some personal issues.”  
  
Pat added harshly, in defence of his friend, “You should try and keep idiots like that jerk off the roads.”  
  
The officer grunted, conceding his point.  
  
“True that. I’ve told my superiors that we should have more of a presence on the roads.” He squinted at Pierre. “I’ve seen you before...you’re in that band...the one that did that video Mothers Against Drunk Driving uses to promote awareness of the dangers of drunk driving.”  
  
Pierre nodded, absently rubbing his left arm.  
  
“Yah.”  
  
The officer sighed, scanning the card then handing it back to Pierre.  
  
“Well, everything seems in order, Mr Bouvier. I’ll leave you to it, need to deal with the driver.” The officer got up and walked away.  
  
Pierre nodded absently then turned his head slightly as two paramedics arrived and carefully set about lifting Adeline onto a stretcher. One of them, a young man with deep blue eyes, jet-black hair and a nametag that said his name was Evan, turned to look at Pierre.  
  
“Want to ride in the bus with her?”  
  
He grimaced.  
  
“Thanks, Evan? I will.” He looked at Pat. “Go back to the studio...tell them I won’t be back until this has been sorted...”  
  
His friend reached over to squeeze his shoulder.  
  
“Will do.” He stood and took a step back.  
  
Pierre remained on the ground for another few minutes then stood and turned to follow the paramedics. Patrick took a deep breath, watching in silence as the paramedics placed Adeline’s pale, unconscious form into the ambulance, watched as Pierre climbed in after them. He couldn’t help noticing that the singer looked almost as pale Adeline did: A sure sign that things were really getting to him.  
  
Pat shook his head to himself thinking,  _Poor bastard, he doesn’t need this...not after everything else...and what with Michelle and Chuck...and...crap, he doesn’t deserve this shit._  
  
He stayed at the scene until the ambulance had pulled away, siren and lights going as it sped down the street. Then he turned and walked back to Pierre’s car sliding into the driver’s seat.  
  
For a while he just sat with his hands resting on the steering wheel, pondering all that had just happened. Considering the ramifications of the incident, Pat knew there would be a lot of questions that would need to be answered. Gazing at his hands, he realised they were shaking a little and so he squeezed the steering wheel hard until his knuckles whitened.  
  
Pulling one hand away, he pounded his palm against the wheel. Then he turned the key in the ignition, swung the car around and made his slow way back to the studio - back to an uncertain future...

 


	41. Helplessly uncertain

_**Tuesday July 10th, 2007**  
  
Toronto Private Hospital  
  
1 AM_  
  
The graveyard shift was not Julia’s favourite, usually due to the lack of stimulation. She wasn’t young anymore and would much rather be at home asleep in bed, or spending time with her small grandson. However, for the last few weeks, in the quarter that all the nurses affectionately called the ‘Coma Zone’, there had been a young couple ensconced in the private room right at the end of the ward.  
  
The young woman, Adeline, a diminutive blonde, was the victim, a casualty of a drunk driving accident. She had been brought in, in a serious condition. Several operations had been performed to set the bones in her right arm, stem the blood flow from the internal injuries and ease her pain.  
  
Her partner, Pierre, reminded Julia of her own son. The young man, who was apparently the frontman of the band Simple Plan, was charming and polite. And despite the beginnings of a sleeve tattoo on his left arm, he was as far away from the persona of any rock star that Julia could ever remember meeting from her younger days.  
  
When she had first met Pierre, the day he’d come in with his girlfriend, Julia couldn’t help noticing a deep melancholy beneath his warm exterior. Of course, she understood that he was obviously upset by what had happened to his girlfriend. Yet, Julia knew people, and felt that his sadness had even deeper roots.  
  
He rarely left Adeline’s side. In fact, the only time he left was to go to a local tattoo artist to get his new ink. Each night, Julia would go into their room and she would notice an extra hint of colour, an extra flower added to the tattoo. The other thing she noted was how quiet he was. Pierre kept to himself and the only time he spoke was when he didn’t think anyone was listening.  
  
It was 1 AM, the beginning of the second half of the graveyard shift, when Julia stepped softly into the dimly lit private room. Pierre was sitting next to the bed, leaning against the covers, right cheek resting against his arms. His eyes were closed. But, Julia knew that he wasn’t sleeping. She had overheard him promising Adeline, he would not sleep until she had come out of her coma.  
  
Julia cleared her throat.  
  
“Pierre?” He stirred, one eyelid slitting open.  
  
“Julia...?” Pierre lifted his head slowly, rubbing at his cheek; there were crease marks where he had laid his face on the sleeve of his shirt. The nurse came to stand at the end of the bed.  
  
“You should go get yourself something to eat...take a break...I’ll stay here with Adeline.”  
  
He shook his head and leaned his cheek back on his arms.  
  
“No, I can’t leave her...” He breathed out harshly. “I made a promise...”  
  
Julia tilted her head and smiled gently.  
  
“Pierre. I will call you if there is any sign she might awake...”  
  
Pierre trembled and rubbed wearily at his face.  
  
“Crap...Julia...I...” He sniffed and wiped the back of his hand across his eyes.  
  
She moved closer and laid a hand lightly on his shoulder; she could feel the tension in the broad muscles of his back.  
  
“Pierre...just go for a few minutes...and come back, you need to get out of this room.”  
  
Pierre sighed deeply, his gaze fixed on Adeline’s pale face.  
  
“Ada...” His voice was a raspy whisper, as if his throat had been scraped raw. “Ada...”  
  
He reached out and brushed his fingertips across her cheek.  
  
“I love you...I...I’ll be back...” He then pushed up and took several steps back, unable to tear his gaze from her tiny body lying in the bed, so fragile, so small. Pierre leaned his head back and swore under his breath.  
  
“Fuck...this is all my fault...”  
  
Julia hung back a little observing the young man’s motions. She didn’t know what to say to Pierre’s statement. She had encountered many different emotions when dealing with accident victims. Guilt, anger, fears. They were all there in parts. Pierre felt guilty Julia could see that clearly. Yet, she could not understand how he could feel responsible for something that was obviously not his doing.  
  
Pierre glanced at her, unsmilingly.  
  
“I’ll be back, okay?”  
  
Julia nodded and took a seat.  
  
“I’ll call you if anything happens.”  
  
Pierre tucked his chin into his chest and slowly walked out of the private room into the quiet corridor. Moving slowly, his shoes making no sound on the shiny linoleum, he just wandered, his mind spinning. One particular thought held centre stage in his mind. He had told the paramedics - the doctors, the nurses - that Adeline was his girlfriend, even though legally she wasn’t. Yet, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell them that he owned her, that she was his slave. It just sounded so wrong to him.  
  
The whole idea of owning somebody...for some reason he didn’t feel the same about it as he had just a little over a month ago. In fact, he found it a little difficult to realise it had only been that long. Pierre felt that Adeline had been in his life for a lot longer than that. She’d made an impact on him that he hadn’t expected. This obviously meant that she meant something to him.  
  
He felt helpless to do anything. Watching her just lying there, so fragile, it scared Pierre a little. Fear was not an emotion he was comfortable with, his own fear that was. And to be completely honest, he had never been happy when Adeline had been afraid of him. That was never his real intention whenever he’d gotten mad at her; it had never been about her fear. Being in control had been more important. But, now, he had no control whatsoever. All he could do was wait.  
  
The doctors had said she would pull through, but that they had no idea when she would surface from her coma. However, Pierre didn’t have forever to wait. He couldn’t stay in Toronto for much longer. He had already stayed on longer than the rest of the band. They had continued on the tour at the end of June, leaving Pierre with Adeline. He would have to join them again before the end of July. Yet, he didn’t want to leave Adeline, at least until he knew she would be all right.  
  
And then, there was the fact that she had tried to run away. Pierre had no idea what he was going to do about that. He knew he could never punish her for it. Not after what she’d been through. Perhaps being hit by a car was penalty enough. But he knew he’d have to say something. He couldn’t not make a point of it. He was still her master. Regardless of everything else.  
  
Sighing heavily, Pierre began to pace the corridor, up and down, counting his steps so he was not forced to think.  
  
 _1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10..._  
  
“Pierre?”  
  
He halted in his counting and looked up. Julia’s grey head was poking out of the room.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I think she might be...” She didn’t finish, her voice trailing off as she glanced back over her shoulder.  
  
Pierre hurried back into the room and knelt by the bed, just in time to see Adeline’s eyelids fluttering slightly. Julia slipped out quietly, giving the young couple some privacy. Pierre reached a hand over to take hold of one of hers, squeezing gently.  
  
“Ada...?”  
  
Adeline’s eyelids flickered and opened slowly. Liquid blue eyes gazed out weakly. Her lips parted, then she coughed a little and squeezed her eyes shut tight.  
  
“Uh...”  
  
Pierre moved so his body was shielding her face from the dim light.  
  
“Too bright?”  
  
Adeline coughed again, nodding a little and allowed her eyes to slit open.  
  
“Sir...?” Her voice was weak, croaky. Pierre touched his fingertips lightly to her lips.  
  
“Shhh, don’t say anything yet...you need to let yourself adjust to being awake...”  
  
She acquiesced, taking several unsteady breaths. Pierre could read the confusion in her eyes. He stroked her cheek softly. She swallowed a couple of times, blinking slowly.  
  
“Where...where am I?”  
  
“In hospital...” He propped his elbows against the covers. “You...were in an accident.”  
  
Adeline’s eyes widened, remembering what she had done, and she suddenly looked panicked.  
  
“I...I didn’t mean...”  
  
“Shhh.” Pierre pressed his fingers to her mouth again. “Don’t worry about that, now.” She trembled, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry, master...”  
  
Pierre shook his head.  
  
“No. I’m the one who’s sorry.” He took hold of her hand in his, giving it a tender squeeze. “I should never have acted the way I did.” He breathed deeply. “It was stupid. It’s not your fault, what happened between Michelle and I. I shouldn’t be taking my frustration out on you.”  
  
Adeline blinked slowly up at him.  
  
“But...but I shouldn’t have run...”  
  
Pierre lowered his head to her level and shook it.  
  
“No. You shouldn’t have. But, I won’t...” He paused tilting his head back. She trembled, watching a distant look flash across his face. He licked his lips before continuing.  
  
“I’m not going to punish you.”  
  
Adeline wiped at her face with the hand Pierre wasn’t holding.  
  
“You’re...you’re not going to...?” There was a hint of disbelief in her voice. “But, I...I was going to escape...if...if I hadn’t been hit...”  
  
Pierre tilted his head.  
  
“You remember that?”  
  
She sniffed a little. “That’s all I remember, sir.” She averted her gaze. “I...I would’ve gotten away...and...and if...I hadn’t been hit...and you’d found me...”  
  
Pierre sighed.  
  
“I would’ve been very angry, and I still am. But...” He stroked a thumb over the back of her hand. “I can’t bring myself to punish you, not after this.”  
  
He released her hand and dragged his fingers through his hair.  
  
“Adeline, I...” He groaned, halting his words and pushing away from the bed. “Get some sleep.”  
  
Adeline nodded obediently and closed her eyes, head falling back against the pillow. She was exhausted and it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep. Pierre stood watching as she drifted off then he turned and walked over to the sofa that the nurses had set up in the corner of the room. Sinking down on it, Pierre grabbed the blanket Julia had given him, wrapping it around himself and, due to his own level of fatigue, promptly fell asleep.

 


	42. Twenty-one days of waiting

_**Same Day  
  
TO Private Hospital  
  
Noon**_  
  
“Twenty-one days...”  
  
Pierre propped his elbows on the covers and smiled tiredly at Adeline. She had woken feeling extremely hungry and was now sitting up in bed eating from a small bowl of fruit. She blinked rapidly at him.  
  
“What’s the date today?”  
  
“July 10th.”  
  
“Really...?” Adeline shook her head slightly. “And...you’ve stayed with me this whole time, sir?”  
  
Pierre nodded slowly.  
  
“Yeah, except when I went to get this done.” He held out his left arm for her to see. She blinked more, reaching out with one hand to hesitantly trace the outline of his new ink.  
  
“Wow...that’s amazing...”  
  
Pierre smiled softly.  
  
“Yeah, isn’t it just?” He let his arm rest against the covers again. Adeline nodded then lowered her gaze as she scooped up a spoonful of fruit and ate it slowly. Pierre watched her silently. After several long seconds, she lifted her eyes back to his.  
  
“Sir?” There was a nervous edge to her voice. Pierre tilted his head.  
  
“Mhm?”  
  
“Were...were you serious when you said you wouldn’t...punish me.”  
  
Pierre folded his arms and looked at her.  
  
“Tell me. Do you think I should?”  
  
Adeline rubbed at her face.  
  
“I...don’t know, sir.”  
  
She trembled a little. She knew she didn’t want him to hurt her, but she didn’t know whether that meant he should punish her or not. After all, punishment came in many forms. It didn’t always have to be implemented using physical means. She was also still getting used to the way Pierre worked.  
  
He was so unlike any of her other masters. None of them would have ever consulted with her about a penalty for disobedience; they would have just punished her and had done with it.  
  
After several moments, Pierre realised that Adeline wasn’t going to say anything more; he leaned back on his chair and sucked thoughtfully on his tongue.  
  
“Do you want me to tell you what I think?”  
  
“Please, sir...”  
  
Pierre smiled faintly.  
  
“I think you’ve been through enough. Shit, you were hit by a fucking car. I don’t think you’ll be running off for a while. That’d be a little stupid.”  
  
Adeline couldn’t help but giggle at the indignant tone in her master’s voice.  
  
”I’ll be glued to your side, sir. Won’t let you out of my sight.”  
  
Pierre chuckled and reached out to stroke her hair.  
  
“And, I won’t let you out of mine.” He sucked on his bottom lip. Then smirked a little. “In fact, I think that’s how we’ll deal with this little...hiccup. You will not leave my side for a second.”  
  
Adeline blinked. “What, even when you go to the toilet?”  
  
Pierre laughed outright, his cheeks going pink, eyes sparkling.  
  
“Well, okay...you don’t have to come to the john with me.”  
  
“That’s a relief, sir...I’m not so much into that...”  
  
Pierre rubbed at his face; the stubble on his jaw had thickened, darkened almost to the point that he had a beard.  
  
“Yah, neither.” He grunted slightly. “I need to shave...”  
  
Adeline tilted her head. “I...kinda like that look, sir...”  
  
“Yeah? I feel like a hobo...” He sighed. “I think I’m going to leave you for a little...go clean up...” His brow crinkled. “I must smell a bit.”  
  
She shrugged and dropped her gaze back to her fruit.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere, sir.”  
  
Pierre touched her cheek tenderly, just looking at her, drinking in her beauty. Then he murmured softly, his voice barely audible, “I love you...”  
  
Adeline’s eyes flicked up slowly; she wasn’t sure she had heard him correctly.  
  
“Master...?”  
  
A crooked smile played on his lips. She blushed and lowered her eyes once more. He pushed up from the bed.  
  
“I’ll be back, ‘kay?”  
  
She nodded, then she peeked up at him again, shyly, whispering softly, “I love you too, master...”  
  
Pierre smiled softly. “Finish your food, Ada...I won’t be long.”  
  
Adeline nodded again, picking up her spoon and turning her attention to the last pieces of fruit as he turned to leave the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 __ **12:30PM**  
  
Dragging his hand over his unshaven jaw, Pierre gazed critically at his reflection. Leaning over the sink and squinting, he muttered quietly under his breath.  
  
“You look like shit, Bouvier...” He shifted back and lifted his left arm, crooking it over his head, the bridge of his nose wrinkling. “And you smell funky...fuck...”  
  
Dropping his arm, he glanced around the small bathroom that one of the nurses had directed him to. There was a shower in the corner of the room that had obviously seen better days. Breathing deeply, Pierre quickly stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower cubicle.  
  
Turning the taps on he waited for the water to heat up before moving under the powerful jet, allowing it to wash away the month’s grime. Tilting his head back, he growled low in his throat as he dug his fingers in his hair. Then he let out a deep sigh and proceeded to wash himself.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he was heading back down the corridor, freshly washed and shaved. Still wearing the same clothes though, because he hadn’t brought a clean set with him from the hotel. Traipsing back to Adeline’s room, he hesitated in the doorway. Julia was leaning over the bed talking quietly to her.  
  
“The doctor says that you’ll be able to leave later this afternoon.”  
  
Pierre leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms. Adeline glanced passed the nurse and saw him standing there.  
  
“Pierre...” Her voice was soft on his name. The sound sent shivers racing up and down his spine. He pushed away from the doorway giving her a look before allowing a smile to pass across his lips. Julia turned to face him.  
  
“Pierre.” She smiled. “Did you hear that?”  
  
Pierre nodded. “Yes. This afternoon? Don’t you think that’s so soon? She only just came out of her coma...”  
  
Julia smiled slightly at his concern.  
  
“It’s been over ten hours since she woke out of it. All she needs is rest. She can do that out of hospital. She doesn’t need to stay here. You can look after any medication she needs.”  
  
“Fair enough.” Pierre rubbed his jaw then approached the bed and sat on the edge, taking Adeline’s hands in his own. “What do you think, Ada?”  
  
She peered up at him through her lashes. He smiled gently. She lowered her eyes and murmured quietly.  
  
“I don’t like hospitals, sir...”  
  
Pierre’s eyes flickered; he wondered if the nurse noticed how Adeline had just addressed him. Julia lifted an eyebrow slightly, but then sent a tender look their way.  
  
“That is understandable. Anyone in your position would feel that way about an institution like this.”  
  
Pierre tilted his head.  
  
“Anyone in our position?”  
  
Julia looked at him, and then nodded toward Adeline.  
  
“Adeline explained...your relationship to me.”  
  
“Really?” Pierre blinked then looked down at her, brow furrowed. Adeline brushed a strand of hair from her face, licking her lips nervously.  
  
“Yes, sir. I...I thought it was the right thing to do...”  
  
Julia watched the young couple as they just stared at each other. Then Adeline looked down at the covers. Pierre reached over and gently brushed the pad of his thumb across her cheek.  
  
“It was, little one...I’m not upset that you told her. Better to be honest, really...” He glanced over at the nurse, eyes bright. “I guess you’ve had all sorts of different people come through the system here?”  
  
Julia nodded, but then chuckled lightly.  
  
“First time we’ve had a Dom and a slave in the accident section, though. Normally they turn up in the maternity ward.”  
  
Pierre raised both of his eyebrows.  
  
“I thought slaves were put on the pill though. Well, actually...I don’t know what happens with that...”  
  
Adeline shifted slightly in the bed, the sheets rustling.  
  
“I can answer that, sir.”  
  
Pierre turned to her a quizzical light in his eyes.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
She swallowed hard.  
  
“We...um get our tubes tied...y’know the Fallopian tubes? It prevents the eggs from ever meeting the sperm.”  
  
She gave a soft cough, holding her hand over her mouth. Pierre grabbed a glass of water that was sitting on the side table, handing it to her.  
  
“Here.”  
  
“Thanks...”  
  
Adeline drank slowly from the glass, then wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. Leaning over to the bedside table she put the glass back down and then, sighing, she glanced up at Pierre.  
  
“But, sometimes...something happens, like maybe the operation wasn’t done properly...and so I’ve heard of some of us getting pregnant.”  
  
Julia added with a slight scowl, “They are mostly aborted.”  
  
Adeline nodded, “Either that or the babies are taken away...and raised to become slaves...even the male babies...”  
  
Pierre shook his head.  
  
“I never knew that.” He laughed slightly. “Guess there’s a lot I don’t know about all this.” He smiled faintly at Adeline. “Well, I gotta say that I think after this whole mess...you and I need to start afresh.” He glanced at Julia. “Are there any papers I need to sign?”  
  
The nurse nodded.  
  
“Of course, I will go and organise her discharge papers and bring them in for you to sign.” She stood and hurried out of the private room.  
  
Pierre settled down on the bed next to Adeline and very carefully wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. She snuggled into him, wrapping her own arms around his solid torso and closed her eyes. He ran his fingers through the silken strands of her hair, and began to hum softly. They remained like that, quiet in each other’s arms; all they could do now was wait.

 


	43. Small understandings, little stupidities

_**Motel Toronto  
  
6 PM**_  
  
“Alright...don’t have a cow, Charles. I’ll get the next available flight to Montreal.”  
  
Pierre lay on his back on the large bed; Adeline was curled up next to him, drifting in and out of sleep. She had one arm draped over his stomach and he was stroking the back of her hand with his own as she tried to sleep. He held his cell phone in his other hand, against his ear; Chuck was on the other end of the line.  
  
The drummer was talking in tense tones. He was upset that Pierre had taken so much time away from the band, but it wasn’t as if he’d had any real choice. He could not leave Adeline unsupervised; she was his responsibility.  
  
“Look, I had to wait until Adeline could be discharged...yes. She’s here with me now. No. She’s okay...she just needs rest. ...Ugh don’t say that will you - fuck that...you do whatever the fuck you want. I don’t care, ‘kay? Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow night, okay? Right...”  
  
He clicked his phone off and tossed it on top of his clothes that were on the floor by the bed. Adeline mumbled sleepily against his chest. Pierre tilted his head slightly.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“Nothing, sir...” She snuggled closer.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
She glanced fleetingly up at him.  
  
“Was that Chuck?”  
  
“Yah...” Pierre rubbed the tip of his nose. Adeline lifted her head to look at him fully. He sighed.  
  
“He says we have to go back to Laval...the band’s returned to Piccolo Studios to finish recording the album...and I need to be there to track lead vocals.” Pierre smeared his hand over his face as he added, quietly, “They finished up a lot of the other parts before continuing on the promo tour...”  
  
“Oh...” She rolled onto her back for a moment staring up at the ceiling. “Did he say anything else, sir?”  
  
Pierre closed his eyes for a moment, clenching his jaw, and then working it slowly before answering.  
  
“Michelle’s still hanging around...with him mostly.”  
  
Adeline blinked rapidly, sensing the tension in Pierre’s voice.  
  
“How...how do you feel about that, sir?”  
  
He scowled slightly. She swallowed hard and drew into herself, muttering in defence.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir, forget I said that...”  
  
Pierre bit his bottom lip hard. Taking several deep breaths, he squeezed his eyes shut. He could detect a hint of fear in her voice and a twinge of guilt twisted deep in his heart. He had never wanted to cause Adeline to be afraid of him. Now was the time to fix that, make her understand he had not meant to cause her any real harm.  
  
He was angrier with himself than he was with her. Opening his eyes, he smiled weakly and moved onto his side so he could look into her face.  
  
“Ada...” His voice was soft. “Look at me.”  
  
Her eyes met his, warily.  
  
“Sir...?”  
  
“There’s something I need to say...”  
  
Adeline nodded, nervous -- but she also noted that Pierre seemed just as anxious as she felt.  
  
“What’s that, sir?”  
  
“I...” He paused, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I’m sorry I hurt you before.”  
  
Adeline blinked at him; he rubbed her arm gently. She lowered her gaze and didn’t answer for a long moment. Pierre waited silently, continuing to caress her arm. A tremor raced through her body. Then she peeked up at him.  
  
“You...you were upset...”  
  
“Yeah, but that’s no excuse for the way I treated you.”  
  
Adeline bit her bottom lip.  
  
“I’m a slave. It doesn’t matter.”  
  
Pierre groaned. “Crap. How many times do I have to say it, Ada? It matters to me.”  
  
She breathed deeply.  
  
“No...”  
  
He frowned, eyes darkening slightly.  
  
“Don’t tell me no, Adeline.”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir...but, you have every right to be like that...” She looked down and absently rubbed at her arm where Pierre had grabbed her weeks before. There was no longer any bruising; it had long since faded. “You...don’t have to explain why you do anything...you’re my master.”  
  
“No. That’s still no excuse, Adeline.”  
  
She shook her head slowly.  
  
“You had every right, sir...”  
  
“Adeline...”  
  
“No, sir...I can understand why you hurt me. You were angry...and you ordered me to do something, I should’ve obeyed you. But, I didn’t, not straight away...”  
  
“Shhh...” Pierre interrupted, his tone gentle. “Stop, ‘kay? We don’t need to talk about it. Clean slate, okay?”  
  
He reached out to stroke her cheek. Her breaths were slightly unsteady. Pierre continued to caress her cheek lightly and she relaxed allowing her eyes to close. He sighed, pulling her closer into his body.  
  
“I’m going to book a flight back home first thing in the morning.”  
  
Adeline nodded against his chest. Pierre raked his fingers through her long blonde hair.  
  
“Get some sleep.”  
  
She nuzzled against his chest and whispered tentatively, “Hold me, sir...?”  
  
Pierre smiled tenderly, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Adeline tucked her head beneath his chin, curling up slightly. She felt safe within the embrace of his strong arms, something she had never felt with any of her former masters. And even though he had gotten angry with her and she had ended up trying to run away...it didn’t change her overall perception of this man. He was different to all her previous owners; he was the better out of any of them.  
  
Her heart beat a steady tattoo inside her ribcage as she slowly began to drift off. Pierre nuzzled into her hair and murmured quiet words to her in his first language; a sweet smile ghosted across her lips as she finally fell asleep.  
  
Pierre remained awake, keeping watch over her. He knew that from here on in, he had a lot of work to do to regain her full trust; and the first step towards that was to completely rid himself of any thoughts to do with his former girlfriend. He had no idea how he was going to achieve that goal, but he knew an opportunity would present itself when the time was right. However, he was well aware that that the sooner it occurred the better it would be for both of them.  
  
Sighing, his mind wandered to his conversation, on the phone, with Chuck. Perhaps his best course of action would be to allow his best friend to spend time with Michelle...it couldn’t hurt, particularly if it meant she became interested in Chuck rather than him. Still, that didn’t mean it would be easy sailing. He had been badly hurt by what she had done, what she had said, and he knew he still hadn’t really gotten over it.  
  
Glancing down at Adeline’s slumbering form, Pierre knew that for her sake he had to get over Michelle. There was no way around it. It was either that or he believed he didn’t have the right to keep her in his life; and he was adamant that she remained with him.  
  
The thought that he didn’t deserve her was a recent one that had begun to form in his mind whilst he had watched Adeline for the past month. Having her in his life had changed a lot of things; his initial reasons for wanting her had been because he had felt he had no control in his life. He had come to realise though that deep within his subconscious there had been another reason: To fill the void that losing Michelle had left inside him.  
  
It all made perfect sense to Pierre now. When he’d first thought about purchasing a slave it hadn’t even occurred to him that he was trying to fill an empty space in his heart. Yet, now, it was all too clear to him that his loneliness was the real motivation behind him buying Adeline.  
  
Of course, in hindsight, what happened to lead him in that direction didn’t really matter anymore. Or at least, he knew that it shouldn’t. Still, he was still hung-up on the whole Michelle thing. He just hoped he could stop worrying over her so much.  
  
He slowly ran his palm over his face and breathed out harshly. Then he tilted his gaze down upon Adeline’s face. Her eyelashes lay softly against her pale cheeks, and there was a hint of a smile on her lips as she snuggled close to his body. She smacked them together lightly and shifted a little against him, murmuring in her sleep. He tenderly traced a fingertip over her cheek, wondering whether she was dreaming...  
  
Blinking several times, Pierre frowned as he felt something wet trickling down his face. He wiped his hand over his jaw catching the droplets, tasting them in his mouth. They were salty; he realised then that he was crying.  
  
“Fuck...” He whispered out loud, his voice sounding out of place in the silent motel room. “What the hell...”  
  
He stifled a soft moan and very carefully extricated his arm from beneath Adeline’s body, not wanting to wake her. He sat up, raking his fingers through his messed up hair.  
  
Glancing absently down at the floor, his eyes fell upon his cell phone on top of his clothes. He took his bottom lip between his teeth and glanced over at Adeline; then he stood, scooped up his phone and walked over to the  _en suite_. Slipping into the bathroom and closing the door, he leaned against the vanity and dialled the number for the airport.  
  
“Hi...could I book a flight to Montreal? For two people...name? Bouvier, Pierre and Adeline... Yeah...first thing in the morning? Great...”  
  
He clicked his phone off then thought for a moment before scrolling through his phonebook and hitting dial on Jon’s number. A thought had come to him just in that split moment, a memory of a conversation he’d had with his elder brother. It seemed so long ago; yet, it was so vivid in his mind. He heard the click as someone picked up on the other end.  
  
“Hey, Jon? Hi...it’s Pierre. Yeah, I’m okay...I need to talk to you...yeah, it’s about Adeline...”  
  
* * * * *  
  
 __ **Laval, Montreal**  
  
Same Time  
  
Chuck’s Basement  
  
“So, Pierre’s coming back?” David raised his eyebrows.  
  
The band, minus Pierre of course, was sitting around the Comeau’s basement having a drink. Chuck was lying on the floor, nursing his cell phone on his stomach. He glanced at the bassist.  
  
“Yeah. He’ll be back by tomorrow night. So he says.”  
  
David shifted on the table that he was perched on, cradling an empty glass in his hands.  
  
“Is Adeline okay?”  
  
“Yeh. Pierre says that she’s ready to come home.”  
  
“Good. I hope he’s being nice to her...”  
  
Jeff, who was sitting on the sofa acoustic guitar in his arms, strumming softly, said with a sour expression in his eyes, “What will you do if he’s not, David. It’s not like you can do anything. She belongs to him, remember.”  
  
The bassist grumbled.  
  
“Like I could ever forget.” He sighed. “She loves him at any rate.”  
  
“Really? I hadn’t noticed that.”  
  
Chuck snorted. “He’s still an asshole to her.”  
  
Pat looked up from his laptop, where he was working with Seb on their next MOTH-Hour radio show.  
  
“He’s trying not to be.”  
  
“Oh, what the hell do you know, Patrick?”  
  
Patrick swung around on his chair and glared at the drummer.  
  
“When we found her...fuck...he was devastated. He blames himself for what happened.”  
  
“And so he should,” Chuck retorted. “He’s been such a dick to her. I should fucking hope he felt that way.”  
  
“Yeh? Well, you don’t fucking help any getting with Michelle.”  
  
“Shut up, Langlois. They’re not even together anymore. She dumped him.”  
  
“She was fucking another guy behind his back. She broke his fucking heart. Or did you think he just pulled the lyrics for Love Is A Lie outta his ass?”  
  
“Fuck you, Patrick. Pierre told me on the phone that he didn’t care what I did.”  
  
“More fool you...” Pat growled and turned away waving a dismissive hand at his friend. “Whatever, Comeau. You keep telling yourself that. Just do us all a favour and shut up. I don’t want to know about it.”  
  
“Yah, and for Chrissakes Chuck,” Jeff added sharply, “Don’t bring her up when Pierre gets back.”  
  
Chuck grumbled mutinously.  
  
“I’m not that stupid, Jeff.”  
  
The others just shook their heads and went back to their drinks; and an uncomfortable silence settled amongst the five friends, as they waited for God alone knew what.

 


	44. Take it easy?

_**Laval, Montreal  
  
Wednesday July 11th  
  
9:40 AM**_  
  
“I have two new rules for you, Ada.”  
  
Pierre and Adeline were in his black Audi driving along the long road out from the airport. The plane had landed half an hour ago and it hadn’t taken long for them to gather their baggage, get out and onto the road. Adeline was seated in the passenger seat, head resting against the window, blue gaze staring out at the passing buildings. Pierre shifted gears and cast a quick glance at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
“Adeline...”  
  
She turned her eyes to look at his profile.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Focus for a minute, eh.”  
  
Adeline blushed a little.  
  
“Sorry, I’m listening, sir.”  
  
Pierre smiled gently, before wetting his lips.  
  
“Right. Two new rules.”  
  
“On top of the old ones?”  
  
“No. Instead of. Don’t interrupt me.”  
  
She started to apologise again. Pierre reached over and squeezed her arm lightly. She pressed her lips together. Once she was quiet, he released her arm placing his hand on the gearstick again.  
  
“Two new rules,” He repeated solemnly. “One, you don’t leave my sight, unless there is a pressing reason...like you have to go to the john...or I have to go to the john...”  
  
He gave a little snort. Then he continued, tone serious.  
  
“And secondly.” He paused taking a deep breath then expelling it in a harsh rush of air. “Secondly, if Michelle shows up at any stage...you must find a way to distract me. I don’t care how you do it. I do not want to lose it if she’s around.”  
  
Adeline blinked a little surprised by his second rule.  
  
“Sir, do you think that will be necessary?”  
  
Pierre sighed heavily. “She seems to be with Chuck now...so yes. It is.”  
  
“Oh...” She looked out the window again, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Sunlight glinted off her hair causing it to glow almost golden. Pierre noticed and smiled inwardly.  
  
“So. Those are the rules. Forget the others, ‘kay?”  
  
Adeline nodded but then realised something he hadn’t mentioned.  
  
“Do I still have to call you Sir or Master?”  
  
Pierre had stopped at a set of traffic lights that he knew would take a while to change and so turned to face her more directly.  
  
“That is one thing I won’t change, at least whilst in public.” He sucked on his bottom lip. “In private though...I will allow you to call me Pierre, ‘kay?”  
  
Adeline nodded.  
  
“Okay...Pierre...”  
  
The sound of his name on her lips sent a warm tingling all the way through Pierre’s body. He returned his attention to the road as the lights turned green. However, a soft smile curved his lips. Adeline noticed it and allowed one of her own to flicker across her face; she settled back against her seat, closing her eyes.  
  
They remained in silence for a while. Adeline dozed lightly; Pierre concentrated on driving as his mind turned over several different thoughts -- the foremost concerning his conversation with his brother the night before. Then coming to a decision, he spoke quietly; Adeline opened one eye to focus on him as he talked.  
  
“I called my brother last night, when you’d gone to sleep.”  
  
“Yeah? How come?”  
  
Pierre licked his lips.  
  
“I wanted to talk to him...about you.”  
  
Adeline’s face took on a confused look.  
  
“Me? But, why, sir?”  
  
He glanced quickly at her then back at the road.  
  
“I had a chat with him a while back...before we left on the promo tour. About slaves and submissives...” He sighed. “We were talking about the differences between the two.” He breathed in deeply, before continuing. “I was just thinking about the way things were turning out for us...and needed to talk to somebody who understands the...lifestyle.”  
  
Adeline nodded slowly, but remained silent sensing that he just wanted to talk. Pierre rolled his shoulders slightly, then lifted one hand off the steering wheel and kneaded at the back of his neck.  
  
“A submissive...” He frowned slightly, “feels more within the relationship than a slave does...” He sucked on his bottom lip. “I guess it becomes...for the Dominant, more like a relationship than just pure ownership.”  
  
Adeline smiled softly.  
  
“Is...is that what’s happening for us, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre cast his eyes her way and smiled in return. “It’s looking that way.” Her cheeks took on a pinkish tinge and she tucked her chin into her chest, an almost shy expression on her face.  
  
“I like that thought, sir...”  
  
Pierre chuckled lightly.  
  
“So do I...”  
  
A comfortable silence fell between them as the Audi’s tyres hummed rolling smoothly over the bitumen. After several moments, Pierre reached out to switch on the radio, turning it up as the news was coming on.  
  
For several minutes he just let the sound wash over him not taking much notice, just sending small smiles towards Adeline as she leaned against the window again. But then something that was being said caught his attention.  
  
 _“...Comeau of Simple Plan states that the his fellow band member, Pierre Bouvier, is in the possession of a slave...he says that he believes it has been the best thing for the singer since the unfortunate incident a few years ago...however, Comeau says that Bouvier cannot see that he has a good thing and still seems hung up on the ex who hurt him...”_  
  
His ears pricked up at what the reporter was saying; bile rose at the back of his mouth, and a cold ball of fury fisted in his stomach.  
  
“Fuck...what the hell?”  
  
Pierre switched the radio off and hung an abrupt left, tyres squealing slightly as he changed direction. They had been heading toward the condo he shared with his elder brothers. But hearing what had just been said on the news, hearing his personal business aired on the radio...that pissed him off and now he made an instant change of plan.  
  
Adeline grabbed hold of the seat tensing up within the seatbelt.  
  
“Pierre...?”  
  
Pierre growled. “We’re taking a detour...”  
  
“Oh...”  
  
He jerked his chin at the silent radio.  
  
“Did you hear what they were saying?”  
  
She frowned – she had but she hadn’t been really listening, since she had been dozing a little.  
  
“Yes...but. Why...why would Chuck be talking about you to the radio stations?”  
  
“Who the fuck knows. But, I mean to find out...”  
  
Pierre was white-knuckling the steering wheel as he finally brought the car to a halt next to the kerb, directly opposite Chuck’s house. He looked up toward the house; Adeline could see him working his jaw slowly, his eyes were narrowed, a cold glint in their depths. She hesitantly rested a hand on his right shoulder, squeezing it a little. It was tensed, and he was trembling slightly.  
  
“Pierre...”  
  
He breathed out harshly.  
  
“I know, Ada...I gotta stay calm...” He glanced at her. “Stay close, ‘kay?”  
  
Adeline nodded. “Do you need me to do anything else?”  
  
Pierre wiped both of his hands over his face.  
  
“Just...remember the rules.” He paused then added, “I’ll go and talk to Chuck alone...then you come down afterward, ‘kay?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
He smiled and lifted his hand to rest lightly against her cheek.  
  
“You’re a good girl...”  
  
She smiled back and whispered tentatively, “I try, sir.”  
  
Pierre dropped his hand and just sat still for a moment then placed his left hand on the door handle.  
  
“Right. Come on. Let’s get this over with.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **Chuck’s Basement  
  
A couple of minute’s earlier**_  
  
Michelle straddled Chuck’s lap and had his face cradled between her hands, and she was slowly nuzzling her nose against his. He smiled placing his hands on her slim hips, rubbing them in slow yet firm circles.  
  
“Y’know, Chelle...it’s been awhile since I’ve had a woman in my home...”  
  
“Yeah?” She smirked and nipped at the tip of his nose. “Not even chicks you just randomly hook up with?”  
  
Chuck shook his head. “I don’t...hook up with that many chicks...and we’re usually on the road when it happens...so they never come here.”  
  
Michelle stroked his cheek gently.  
  
“Poor baby...”  
  
“Yeah...” He leaned closer to her. “Gonna make me feel better?”  
  
She giggled.  
  
“How?”  
  
He continued to rub her hips slowly, moving his own up to her, so she could feel the erection growing in his pants.  
  
“How do you think, eh?” Michelle’s eyes sparkled and she leaned forward to mould her lips against his. Chuck growled against her lips and deepened their embrace, but before he could go any further, there was a pounding on the basement door.  
  
“Comeau, open up!”  
  
 _Pierre? What the hell?_  Chuck felt his hard-on go limp almost instantly, and he gently pushed Michelle from his lap. “I gotta get that.” Michelle simpered. He shook his head at her. “It’s Pierre.”  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
“Shit...should I make myself scarce?”  
  
“No. Stay there. He’ll just have to deal with you being here.”  
  
The blonde nodded, but she was nervous. She folded her hands in her lap and tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Chuck walked to the basement door, unlatched the lock then grabbed the handle to pull it open. However, Pierre must have grabbed the handle on the other side because it swung open hitting Chuck in the head. He gasped and held the side of his head, blinking rapidly as Pierre barged into the basement.  
  
He could feel the atmosphere in the room shift in an instant. All the warm fuzzy feelings he’d had a moment ago literally fled from his body, as the fury that was emanating from the bigger man filled the room.  
  
“You  _bastard_.”  
  
Pierre’s jaw was clenched so tight that his words came out in an almost animal snarl. Chuck backed off, holding his hands in front of him as if he were afraid Pierre would physically attack him.  
  
“What...?” The drummer was confused. “What is your problem...and anyway, when did you get back?”  
  
Pierre glared at him. When he answered the snarl had gone, but his tone was low, deadly.  
  
“That’s not important. I said I’d be back today.”  
  
He folded his arms across his chest. Chuck couldn’t help but notice the bulge of his biceps, absently thinking that if Pierre decided to deck him one he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.  
  
“What’s your problem?” Chuck repeated, unable to hide the nervy tremor in his voice.  
  
“You know what it is.”  
  
“No. I don’t.” He squinted. “Where’s Adeline?”  
  
“In the kitchen grabbing me a drink. Not that it’s any of your business.”  
  
Chuck glowered at his friend.  
  
“It’s my house.”  
  
Pierre smirked coldly.  
  
“No. It’s your parents’ house.”  
  
“They’re away.”  
  
“So?”  
  
Chuck shook his head in frustration.  
  
“Pierre, why are you here now? And seriously what is up with you?”  
  
Pierre glanced passed him to where Michelle was sitting silently on the sofa, gaze averted, staring at the floor.  
  
“What is she doing here?”  
  
“Pierre...”  
  
“No. On second thoughts, I don’t wanna know.” He turned his sharp stare back at the drummer. “You want to know what’s wrong with me? Nothing, except that I heard something on the radio that fucking pissed me off.”  
  
Chuck blanched, knowing exactly what Pierre was referring to, immediately regretting what he had said.  
  
“Shit...I never meant to say any of that...it...we were doing an interview for the radio...and it just-”  
  
Pierre didn’t let him finish. He took two large steps forward, seized the collar of Chuck’s shirt in his left fist, twisting hard and jerking him close. The smaller man gasped and grabbed at Pierre’s wrist, eyes wide.  
  
“You listen to me.”  
  
Pierre twisted the collar harder so his knuckles pressed against Chuck’s throat. The drummer swallowed hard, still clutching the bigger man’s arm.  
  
“You listen...” Pierre repeated harshly. “You have some fucking nerve airing my shit all over the radio. It doesn’t fucking matter to me you were doing some interview. We never...we never talk about personal shit like that. Fuck.” He punctuated the word by tightening his hold. “Fuck, we pride ourselves as the band who keeps their private life, private. So, tell me, why the fuck did you even contemplate talking about it?”  
  
Chuck’s breath hitched in the back of his throat, watching Pierre’s other hand warily -- it was clenched into a tight fist -- afraid that he might hit him. Not that he didn’t deserve it or anything, he probably did. His answer to Pierre’s question came out in a soft whimper.  
  
“The host was asking about Michelle...”  
  
Pierre grimaced, thrust the drummer away from him, and began to pace.  
  
“What exactly?”  
  
Clearing his throat, Chuck answered in a slightly steadier tone.  
  
“You know that what she did was public knowledge.”  
  
Pierre glared at him.  
  
“Only here, in Laval.”  
  
“That’s what I meant. It was only at the local radio, the interview. And anyway, it’s not like owning a slave is socially unacceptable or something...”  
  
“Right. That still doesn’t mean you should talk about stuff like that. People don’t need to know that I own a slave. It’s not important. It shouldn’t affect how they feel about our music.”  
  
Chuck sighed, rubbing at his neck.  
  
“You know, you’re right. I made a mistake. It just slipped out. The guy was asking about whether there was any chance, you and Michelle would patch things up, and maybe get back together. Because, y’know, everyone in Laval believed you were the perfect couple.”  
  
Pierre snorted raking his fingers through his hair.  
  
“Yeah, well...” He glanced toward Michelle again, who was still gazing at the floor. She peeked up then sensing Pierre’s eyes on her. He scowled at her then looked back at his friend. “I’m over that. I have Adeline to think of.”  
  
Chuck rolled his eyes.  
  
“I know that, Pierre.” He sighed wearily. “Look, I’m sorry for saying all that. I know I shouldn’t have, and it won’t happen again.”  
  
Pierre stared narrowly at his best friend, gauging the sincerity of his words. Then he nodded the tension easing from his neck muscles. At that moment, the door to the basement opened and Adeline peered around the doorframe.  
  
“Sir...?”  
  
Pierre removed his gaze from Chuck and smiled faintly.  
  
“In here.”  
  
She entered, holding a glass of water.  
  
“Here, sir...” Her voice was low and somewhat wary. She noted Michelle’s position on the couch with a quick glance then moved to stand to Pierre’s left. Pierre took the water from her, draining it in one gulp, and then rested his other hand at the nape of her neck, squeezing lightly. Chuck watched them then looked away.  
  
“So...um...you coming back over later?”  
  
Pierre nodded. “Yeah. Of course.”  
  
The drummer sighed wearily, then glanced sharply at his oldest friend.  
  
“Y’know, what I said on the radio. I didn’t mean for it to come out...but, I meant what I said.”  
  
Pierre groaned. “What? That I’m too hung up over Michelle to tell that I have a good thing?”  
  
Chuck nodded.  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“Not anymore.” The singer turned, pulling Adeline close and leaning down to nuzzle his nose against her cheek. She giggled lightly and lifted her face to his, their lips brushing together softly. Chuck smiled faintly, feeling the tension within him uncoiling, relaxing.  
  
“You two...” He shook his head. Then turned to look at Michelle who was no longer on the sofa. She was standing closer to them just observing. Pierre lifted his head and met her startling blue gaze.  
  
“Michelle.”  
  
“Pierre.” She looked at Adeline. “Do we get a proper introduction?”  
  
Pierre shook his head. He wasn’t ready for that yet. Adeline touched his arm lightly, bringing his attention back to her, remembering that he wanted her to distract him around his ex.  
  
“Sir, we should go.”  
  
Pierre smiled down at her.  
  
“Yeh.” He nodded to Chuck. “See ya this afternoon.”  
  
The drummer nodded.  
  
“Right.” He looked at Adeline. “I guess she needs some rest after what happened?”  
  
“Yeah, the doctor said she needs to take it easy for awhile, right Ada?”  
  
Adeline nodded. “Yes, sir. So, we should go...”  
  
Pierre squeezed the back of her neck again, nodded to Chuck then walked out of the basement without another word. Adeline followed him out in silence. Chuck watched them go a small satisfied smile on his lips.  
  
Even though the situation had been quite unpleasant, to begin with, by the end he had a feeling that all the bad feelings between him and Pierre had all but gone. He knew that he’d been playing with fire, and he also knew that having Michelle with him probably wasn’t such a good idea. Yet, Pierre had managed not to completely lose it and had practically ignored her anyway.  
  
Anyway, Chuck was sure that what he believed about Adeline being a good thing for Pierre was the truth. It would just take time for Pierre to realise that in full. However, it looked like it was beginning to happen, and that made the drummer feel pretty good.  
  
Sighing, Chuck walked back over to the sofa and sank down on to it. Michelle joined him, snuggling into his side. He smiled at her and squeezed her around the waist.  
  
“So...where were we?”


	45. Discussions on life

_**Bouvier Condo**  
  
Noon_  
  
“I swear they must’ve been about to fuck each other before I walked in.”  
  
Pierre was sitting in Jon’s study absently twirling one of his brother’s pens between his thumb and index finger. Adeline was sitting on the floor at his feet. Jon sat opposite them a slight smirk on his lips.  
  
“Does the thought of that bother you, P?”  
  
Pierre shrugged. “It might have, before.”  
  
“But, now?” Jon looked seriously at his younger brother. Dropping the pen on the desk, he had bent his head and was lightly running his fingers through Adeline’s long hair. She was smiling quietly up at him. He smiled back at her then looked at Jon.  
  
“Now? Not so much.”  
  
Jon lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Pierre grunted. “Should I be?”  
  
“You don’t sound it.”  
  
He groaned.  
  
“I want to be sure. Fuck. I really wanna be sure. But, it’s not easy. If only...” Pierre paused and glanced down at Adeline again. “Fuck...” His voice shook. “Ada...come up here...”  
  
Adeline peeked up at him then stood and leaned against the back of his chair, draping her arms around his neck. Jon smiled at her actions then looked at his younger brother.  
  
“If only what?”  
  
Pierre sighed, rubbing at his cheek.  
  
“You know how I called you?”  
  
Jon nodded. “Yeah. We discussed subs and slaves...”  
  
“Well, I was thinking a lot about it, and some other things. And, I know...I know it takes a long time...y’know the whole process of...um...” He hesitated. Adeline tilted her head, long blonde hair falling into her eyes.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
He shook his head. His mind was in a mess. So many thoughts and emotions had overwhelmed him since Adeline’s accident. He knew that the whole idea of owning someone had become strange to him, not right, not right for him. Even though he felt that way, he still clung to it, because it was a familiar thing.  
  
However, he felt that if he held onto those ideals for too long he would never be able to get over his past relationships. Instead of enhancing his life, it would end up ruining it.  
  
He shivered. Adeline gently massaged the back of his neck, nuzzling into him. He lifted a hand and grasped one of hers, just wanting the contact.  
  
“Pierre.” Jon’s voice was gentle. “Whatever you were going to say. Just say it.”  
  
Pierre blew air out of his mouth and leaned back into his chair, staring up into Adeline’s bright blue eyes. He could see the questions in their depths. He smiled at her, a soft smile filled with so many promises. She blinked at him, uncertain of what it meant. He looked back at Jon.  
  
“The process of releasing a slave, takes a long time...particularly...if they haven’t been formally recognised as a sub...y’know? I mean it’s reached that stage in our relationship.”  
  
“Already?” Jon lifted an eyebrow. The singer nodded, expression serious, yet with a hint of tenderness in his dark eyes.  
  
“ _Oui_. But, I want to go all the way. If that makes sense. I want...I want an equal relationship...like...like I used to have with Michelle...before she...” He halted, dropping his chin against his chest and breathing out harshly. “Fuck, I want Adeline to be a free woman.” He licked his lips. “I...I think I’ve always wanted that...even if I’d never admitted it.”  
  
Jon shook his head. “You can’t. Policy states she must be submissive for six months before she’s eligible for release.”  
  
“Fuck.” Pierre sighed and covered his face with his hands. “I can’t keep going on like this, Jon.” He swallowed hard. “It just doesn’t feel right anymore. And. It doesn’t seem fair. Not to Adeline.” He groaned. “Ever since...” He looked at Adeline an almost pained expression in his dark eyes. “God, I almost lost you...”  
  
She buried her face against his neck, tightening her arms around his shoulders, whispering to him.  
  
“I’m still here...you still have me...”  
  
Pierre nodded, breathing hard, then he shot an almost pleading look at his elder brother.  
  
“I need this...she needs this. We love each other. But, there’s no way we can have a proper relationship the way we’re going at the moment.”  
  
He leaned forward in the chair, shoulders tensed, his shirt pulling tight across his broad back. The elder Bouvier, nodded slowly. He did agree with Pierre’s sentiment. His younger brother did need to have a new relationship, and a proper one at that. Yet, his hands were tied.  
  
Sighing, he took his pen from where Pierre had dropped it and sucked on the end of it.  
  
“Well, there is one way we can do this. I can start you on the journey, by granting Adeline submissive status...”  
  
Adeline’s eyes widened. She looked first at Pierre, surprise shining in the depths of her blue gaze. She’d had no inkling that Pierre was even considering releasing her from her bondage. It had never occurred to her that she would ever be freed. Especially after all the talk about new rules, and such. It shocked her beyond comprehension. Then she flicked her eyes to Pierre’s elder brother.  
  
“You can do that, sir?”  
  
Jon chuckled lightly.  
  
“Call me Jonathan, Ada.” He glanced at Pierre. “Call him Doofus.”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes.  
  
“Just ignore him, Ada. He’s the doofus.”  
  
She giggled. “I think I’ll just call you Pierre.”  
  
“Well, that is my name.” Pierre grinned. Jon snorted then locking eyes with Adeline, he spoke quietly, becoming serious once more.  
  
“In answer to your question, yes, I can. I sit on the Guild Board of Directors and it is within my power to grant you that.” He looked at Pierre. “Paperwork’s a bitch, but whatever. I’ll scan it through later today.”  
  
Pierre breathed out feeling the tension in his shoulders vanish. He stood and turned to pull Adeline into his arms, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek against his chest, trembling a little.  
  
So much had happened in such a short period, that she didn’t know how to react to it. She clung tight to Pierre, hoping that everything would eventually settle so she could come to grips with what was happening.  
  
Pierre stroked her hair, cupping the back of her head gently and murmuring softly in her ear.  
  
“It’s going to be okay, Ada...everything’ll work out just fine...” He kept caressing the back of her head, nuzzling into her hair, breathing in her unique scent.  
  
“One thing,” Jon interrupted their little moment. They both turned their heads to look at him.  
  
“Yeah?” Pierre raised his eyebrows. His brother smirked.  
  
“Adeline being sub means that she doesn’t have to call you Sir, or Master anymore. Unless, she feels she wants to. It’ll be her choice now.” He looked at Adeline. “Your choice.”  
  
Adeline said softly, understanding what he meant, “If I do, it would be a respect thing, right.”  
  
Pierre looked down at her in his arms.  
  
“Yeah? Just respect?”  
  
She laughed softly and stood up on tiptoes pressing a light kiss on his mouth.  
  
“Respect, and love, sir.”  
  
Pierre grinned pulling her closer and kissing back a little harder. Jon snorted.  
  
“Jeeze...could you at least wait until you leave before you start making out?”  
  
His younger brother laughed.  
  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
  
Jon rolled his eyes swinging on his chair, then coming to a stop, another thought coming to him.  
  
“Oh, one more thing.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Haha very funny. Yes, this is the last thing I’m going to say. Those two rules you told me about...that you gave her this morning.”  
  
“Uh...yeah?” Pierre’s eyes narrowed. “What about them?”  
  
Jon’s eyes glinted. “Forget them. You won’t need them. You don’t need any rules, except maybe one.”  
  
“And what would that be?”  
  
The older man turned to Adeline, to answer his brother’s question. He held out his hands.  
  
“Take my hands, Ada...”  
  
She hesitated, peeking at Pierre. He smiled.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
She turned and placed her hands in Jon’s warm grasp. He gazed deep into her eyes, smiling kindly.  
  
“My brother can be a real ass sometimes, but understand this: He is a good person, and when he loves someone and cares for them, he will always be loyal to them. That, I believe is the reason why he is still upset about his ex.”  
  
“Jon, do you have to -” Pierre started. His brother cut him off with a look.  
  
“I haven’t finished.” He brought his eyes back to Adeline’s. “This is the rule you need to live by: Trust him, with everything...including your heart. He needs your love. He truly needs it.” Jon sighed. “Let him lose it over Michelle. Just be there for him. And, above all, don’t give up. Because he’ll be there for you as well. There is no way, he’ll ever let anything bad happen to you like it has in the past.”  
  
Jon sniffed a little.  
  
“I might add that some of your former masters have actually been investigated by the Guild concerning maltreatment and abuse issues.”  
  
Pierre folded his arms.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Yes. They’re in big trouble.” Jon smirked, and then once again caught Adeline’s attention. “Trust me. You want to trust Pierre. You’ll be good for each other, and I foresee this relationship evolving into something wonderful.”  
  
“Wow, you’re such a sap, y’know that, Jon?”  
  
“Yeah, well, that’s because I worry about you, P.” He stood and walked around the desk so he could rest a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. “You need to really start living again. Forget Michelle. You have a lovely woman right here...living with you. And, in six months time you’ll be able to free her. And then...well, what happens after that is up to the two of you.”  
  
Jon squeezed his shoulder a couple of times.  
  
“You’re not alone, bro.”  
  
Pierre looked down a sudden up welling of emotion causing his throat to close up. He brushed the back of his hand across his eyes, bringing it away surprised to see teardrops clinging to the tiny hairs.  
  
“Shit...”  
  
Jon said with an amused smile, “Now who’s the sap?”  
  
“Fuck off.” Pierre moved away and tilted his head back. Breathing deeply, and smearing his hands over his face, he muttered softly. “I don’t know if I can wait six months...”  
  
Jon said, “You’ll have to. Anyway, you’ll be busy won’t you? You need to finish recording and you’ll start touring. Time will just fly by.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
  
Adeline moved to stand next to him. He smiled down at her.  
  
“And, it’s not just me waiting, eh?”  
  
She took hold of his hand and squeezed it.  
  
“I’ll be waiting as well, Pierre.”  
  
“It will happen,” Jon stated firmly. “It’ll just take time. Anyway, I need to do some work.”  
  
Pierre nodded, wrapping an arm around Adeline’s waist.  
  
“Yeah, we’re gonna go grab some lunch...then just hang out ‘til we go back over to Chuck’s.”  
  
Jon walked over to the door and opened it, ushering them out.  
  
“I’ll organise the paperwork and get you to sign it later.”  
  
Pierre smiled. “Thanks bro, I owe you one.”  
  
“You don’t owe me anything. Go on. Enjoy the rest of your day.”


	46. Sign of contentedness

_**Bouvier Condo  
  
2:45 PM**_  
  
“Pierre...please...”  
  
The lights were dimmed in Pierre’s room. They lay on the large bed, both as naked as the day they were born. Adeline lay on her back, Pierre resting between her open thighs gently stroking a single finger between her pussy lips. She whimpered at his touch; there was tenderness, a yearning to his motions. The expression on his face was grave yet filled with inexplicable warmth. She closed her eyes and moved her hips to his hand.  
  
“Please...” She repeated her soft plea.  
  
Pierre continued to just run his one finger along the folds of her labia, watching her face. Adeline trembled, breath catching. He leaned close and very carefully, lightly slid the tip of his tongue along the outer folds feeling her shiver at the contact. He smiled faintly.  
  
“Is that what you want?”  
  
Adeline could only moan in assent. He chuckled gently, and slowly slid his finger up inside her.  
  
“Or this?”  
  
She clenched on his finger and let out a soft cry of pleasure. He slowly began to move his finger inside her tight, wet hole, brushing against her spot, drawing soft mewling cries of satisfaction from her lips. He smiled and brought his thumb into play, pressing it against her clit. She gasped, clutching at the sheets, lifting her hips to his touch.  
  
“Master...please...”  
  
Pierre smiled quietly, his dick stiffening at her plea. He stroked his finger in and out firmly, watching her reactions to his touch. Adeline trembled, breathing hard, pussy walls clenching lightly then relaxing as he moved his finger inside her. He angled it slightly, the pad of his finger brushing against her g-spot. Adeline gasped, pussy walls clenching rapidly.  
  
“Pierre!”  
  
“Heh...that’s the spot, eh?”  
  
Pierre circled her clit slowly with his thumb as he continued to thrust his finger against her spot. She moaned, bucking her hips, pussy clenching more.  
  
“Please...please...”  
  
He chuckled and leaned down, nuzzling his nose against her. She whined and reached down to clutch at his hair.  
  
“ _Pierre_...” Adeline whimpered, a rush of extreme pleasure building inside her. He felt the pressure building and intensified the strokes, watching her face the entire time. It was screwed up, mouth open in a silent gasp. Pierre growled against her smooth mound.  
  
“Come for me...” He pinched her clit lightly between his thumb and index finger and rubbed his other finger firmly against her spot. Her eyes flew open and she cried out as her orgasm washed over her.  
  
“PIERRE!!!”  
  
Her whole body rocked as she released, and she clawed at the covers, Pierre’s hair, anything she could get her hands on. He placed a hand on her hip, steadying her as she eventually relaxed onto the mattress, catching her breath. The ripples of pleasure still shook her a little, as she lay there panting softly.  
  
Pierre smiled gently and propped his upper body up, leaning on his elbows.  
  
“How was that?”  
  
Adeline blinked rapidly then rubbed at her eyes. Licking her lips she met his questioning gaze, cheeks flushed pink.  
  
“That was...wow...” She sighed, a smile of content gracing her features.  
  
Pierre rubbed her hips lightly, then moved up her body so he was laying over her. She trembled slightly; she could feel the power in his body, the muscles flexing in his arms. His hard body settled over hers like a protective shield. It didn’t frighten her anymore, instead she felt safe as if nothing would ever hurt her as long as he were there above her.  
  
He cradled her cheek with his left hand, caressing the corner of her mouth with his thumb. Adeline shivered staring into his dark eyes, seeing the desire there. However, there was also a deeper more tender emotion in their depths, and she wondered what that meant.  
  
Neither of them felt the need to speak, and Pierre dipped his head down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. She trembled more and slid her hands to grasp at his biceps. He angled their heads so he could deepen the kiss, bracing his right arm against the bed. With his left, he traced his palm down the side of her neck, his touch gentle yet with a restrained passion hidden beneath.  
  
Adeline whimpered quietly. Pierre drew back his breath hot against her skin. Her eyes met his and she licked her lips slowly. He smiled and caressed the silky skin just behind her right ear. She shivered at the contact and leaned her head back against the pillow.  
  
“Pierre...”  
  
She moved her hips up to his, his cock slipped between her thighs and he slowly ground it against her slick, wetness.  
  
“Is this what you want, Ada?”  
  
Pierre cradled her face lightly and stared deep into her eyes, locking onto the need deep inside her. Adeline’s breath caught and she pressed up against him.  
  
“Yes...please...” The words came in a soft cry of need.  
  
Pierre nuzzled at her cheek, and then he sat up a little, parting her thighs a little more with his hands. Then he slid them to her pussy, positioning the head of his thick shaft at the entrance, sliding it slowly between the outer folds. Using his thumbs, he pulled them apart and pushed forward. The head slowly sank inside. She moaned, clenching firmly around the tip of his cock.  
  
He placed his hands on her sides, rubbing small circles with his thumbs against her hips, as he pushed in deeper. Moving unhurriedly, he allowed Adeline to adjust to his girth and the feel of him inside her. She had her eyes closed, mouth open slightly, obviously enjoying the sensations he was causing.  
  
Pierre finally hilted his entire length inside her snug, warm hole. He growled low in his throat and kissed lightly at the side of her neck, as he held deep inside, savouring the feel of her pussy wrapped around him. Then he began to withdraw until only the tip was in her. Adeline whimpered, almost in protest. Pierre chuckled lightly.  
  
“Don’t worry, sweetling. I’ve barely started...”  
  
He looked down at her, staring into her eyes and bracing his body above hers. Then he slowly thrust back into her, angling his length against the walls of her pussy, finding her spot and moving against it. Adeline gasped, clenching hard, clawing at Pierre’s arms. He sank all the way inside her again then began to piston slowly, settling into a steady rhythm.  
  
He slid his hands up and down her sides as he thrust against her spot, the base of his cock rubbing firmly against her engorged clit. Adeline trembled wrapping her legs around Pierre’s waist, moving up to him. He smiled and stroked her sides more as he thrust harder, picking up the pace. He brought his face close to hers and murmured against her ear in a low moan.  
  
“So beautiful...”  
  
He moved faster, dragging his length against her spot, pounding harder; gripping her hips, pulling her closer to his body. Their bodies slid against each other firmly, sweat trickled over their naked flesh. The heat between them increased as they moved together. Adeline whimpered louder an intense wave of desire building deep within her.  
  
“Pierre...” She clutched at his arms, his body, her pussy tightening along his steely shaft. He grunted, his movements becoming sharper, firmer, his balls tightening.  
  
“Fuck, Ada...” He nuzzled into the hollow of her neck, by her left shoulder. Her fingers dug into the hard muscles in his arms, nails leaving moon shaped marks. She clamped tight around his cock, causing the friction to increase.  
  
“I’m close...” Her voice was a mere whisper. Pierre nipped her collarbone and his own voice rumbled deep in his chest.  
  
“Wait for me.”  
  
Adeline held back, arching into his body, clenching rapidly, wanting him to release inside her. Pierre groaned feeling the blood rushing to his cock, his ball sac tightening, the desire boiling deep within. He felt the familiar tingling at the base of his spine and pumped powerfully into her body, releasing with a low moan.  
  
He kept moving hard against her spot, feeling her right on the verge of her orgasm. He pressed his lips to her cheek and whispered softly.  
  
“Now, love...come for me...”  
  
Adeline cried out, rocking up against his body, coming hard.  
  
“ _PIERRE!!!_ ”  
  
He held her close as she shuddered from the force of her release, breath escaping in light pants, her eyes half closed. He stroked her cheek softly and smiled down at her. She whimpered, eyelids fluttering as she peered up at him.  
  
“Enjoy yourself?” Pierre asked, even though it was obvious to him that she had. Adeline blinked slowly a languid smile on her lips.  
  
“Yes...”  
  
Pierre chuckled and leaned down to capture her lips in a warm kiss, stroking her cheek more. Then he drew back, his lips twitching.  
  
“You wanna know something?”  
  
“What?” Adeline tilted her head, resting a hand against his chest. He caught hold of the hand, squeezing it.  
  
“I love you...”  
  
“You do?” There was a slight tremor in her voice. Pierre gave an emphatic nod of his head.  
  
“ _Oui...Je t’aime, Mon coeur..._ ”  _I love you My Heart..._  
  
Adeline bit her bottom lip, stomach shaking a little, tears welling in her eyes. The emotions roiling inside her from the sex they’d just had -- no, it was more than just sex, it was pure lovemaking -- were getting to her. Pierre saw the tears glistening at the tips of her eyelashes and gently brushed them away with his thumb.  
  
“It’s true, sweetling...I do love you...no lie.”  
  
She closed her eyes for a long minute then opened them again to gaze up into his deep brown eyes, gauging the sincerity of his declaration. He waited patiently, knowing deep in his heart that what he said was the truth, and hoping she could see that.  
  
Even though their relationship had not started the way most would, it was still the truth. And, even though it had taken almost losing her to make him realise it; and taken the advice from his elder brother to cement it. It was the truth.  
  
Adeline licked her lips then pulled his face closer to hers so she could press a kiss to his lips, before responding with shaking voice.  
  
“I believe you...” She nuzzled into his neck, holding onto him. “I love you too...”  
  
Pierre wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, cradling her close to his chest, and they remained like that, relaxed and content in each other’s embrace.  
  
 ** _Comeau Residence  
  
5 PM_**  
  
“Stupid. That’s what that is.”  
  
“What’s stupid? You can’t call a drumbeat stupid, David. That’s just stupid.”  
  
“Whatever, Seb.”  
  
“He’s just saying that because Pierre thinks it’s good.”  
  
“Yeah, of course, Chuck. That’s why I’m talking out of my ass all of a sudden...”  
  
“No, David. You’re not.”  
  
David, Sebastien and Chuck were sitting around the small coffee table that was in the middle of Chuck’s basement. They were waiting for Jeff and Pierre to arrive. Whilst they waited, Chuck had decided to go over some ideas for drumbeats that he and Pierre had come up with very early in the writing process. And that was what David’s ‘stupid’ comment was referring to.  
  
“No. Sorry, that’s right. Pierre’s the one who’s being an ass.”  
  
Chuck sighed. “Look, when he gets here, try and be civil. He’s had enough shit lately.”  
  
“Hah, yeah and you’re half the problem.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Parading around with Michelle.”  
  
“Shut up, David.”  
  
David ploughed on. “Where is she anyway? Prettying herself up for you?”  
  
“No...just shut up, will you.”  
  
The bassist glowered at him.  
  
“No. Don’t tell me to shut up, Chuck. What with you being with her and Pierre being the way he is with Adeline...it’s amazing that any of us have normal relationships.”  
  
Chuck let out a bitter laugh.  
  
“You don’t have anyone, David. In fact, if I remember correctly, you wanted to get into Adeline’s pants.”  
  
David stood an indignant look in his eyes.  
  
“I got over that. I’m happy hooking up with chicks on the road.”  
  
“Yeah, right. You know you think she’d be better off with you than Pierre.”  
  
David sighed and sat down again, raking his fingers through his hair.  
  
“You know I hate it when you’re right, Comeau.”  
  
Chuck leaned back on the sofa and looked at his friend, expression suddenly serious.  
  
“So, you agree? Adeline would be better off with you?”  
  
“Not exactly. But, she needs someone who will treat her as an equal.”  
  
Sebastien looked up from the lyrics he was perusing.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. But, maybe after what happened...the accident...Pierre might try to treat her better.”  
  
David stretched his arms behind his head.  
  
“I’ll believe it when I see it.”  
  
Chuck shook his head.  
  
“I doubt Pierre can change. He’s too dominant. And, Adeline has a submissive nature...and I don’t think that’s entirely due to her being a slave.”  
  
Seb snorted. “Interesting you should say that. Doesn’t Michelle have a dominant personality? Wouldn’t that have clashed with Pierre’s?”  
  
Chuck scratched his cheek.  
  
“No. Because they were different.”  
  
“Oh, right. That makes a whole lot of sense...not.”  
  
The door to the basement opened then and Jeff walked in, carrying his guitar case. Putting it down in a corner, he joined them around the coffee table.  
  
“Hey, guys. What you talking about?”  
  
David grinned faintly. “Oh, nothing, just about how funny it’d be if you wore a wig on stage.”  
  
Jeff snorted. “Yeah right. I thought I heard you mention Michelle.”  
  
The bassist sighed.  
  
“Yeah, Chuck’s been doing her.”  
  
“ _Jesus_.”  
  
Chuck stood and tossed the pen he’d been sucking, onto the table and stormed over to the drum set, threw himself down and proceeded to assault the hi-hat.  
  
Jeff blinked.  
  
“Uh...?”  
  
“Never mind him. We were going over some drum loops that Chuck and Pierre came up a while ago...” Seb thrust a sheet of paper under the other guitarist’s nose. Jeff sniffed.  
  
“I’m not a drummer... don’t know about drum loops...”  
  
David laughed; yet, it didn’t have the usually jovial touch that the guys were used to. Jeff noticed and pushed the page away looking at the bassist.  
  
“Something’s up...”  
  
David shook his head.  
  
“Just worried...”  
  
“Worried? Since when have you been worried about anything?”  
  
“Pierre will be here...with Adeline. It’s been awhile...”  
  
Jeff scratched at his cheek.  
  
“So...?”  
  
David sighed wearily. “I’m just worried, is all. Don’t ask me to explain it. I just am.”  
  
“Fair enough. So...” Jeff decided to change the subject. “I was thinking about the guitar solo for  _Forever_. Maybe...you could play it?” He looked at Seb when he said that. The younger man tilted his head.  
  
“Yeah? Maybe...but...when we play gigs...”  
  
Jeff grinned. “I wouldn’t mind. Give you some limelight.”  
  
“But, I sing back vocals with David...and play...”  
  
David butted in. “It’d only be the one song. Anyway, you wrote the music for that solo.”  
  
Seb rolled his eyes.  
  
“With Pierre...” His voice trailed off. The other two wondered why, then noticed that Chuck had stopped banging the hi-hat on his kit and was staring toward the door.  
  
Pierre was leaning in the doorway; Adeline was next to him standing with her head resting against his shoulder. He had his arm snaked around her waist, holding her close. A crooked smile touched the corners of his mouth.  
  
“Hey...started without me, eh?”  
  
David snorted. “Well, you could’ve come earlier.”  
  
Pierre just smirked and peeked down at Adeline.  
  
“Nah. Ada and I were...busy.”  
  
His lips curved in a tender smile. She lifted her eyes to his, smiling quietly. He leaned down slightly to peck her on the lips. She giggled softly, and lifted a hand to press it against his cheek. He murmured softly to her. She responded with another quick kiss.  
  
David’s eyebrows rose, as did Chuck’s. Seb and Jeff looked at each other, also surprised by their open display of affection. Pierre chose to ignore their looks, but Adeline moved away from him, and with a grin flopped down on the sofa next to David.  
  
“Hello, David. How’re you doing?”  
  
He blinked, apparently surprised by her greeting. Pierre chortled and sank down on the only free seat left in the basement: An old piano stool.  
  
“Never seen a chick before, Desrosiers?”  
  
David snorted, flipping the singer off then he smiled weakly at Adeline.  
  
“I’m great, Ada...how’ve you been?”  
  
She smiled brightly, eyes sparkling.  
  
“Never better.”  
  
“Yeah?” The bassist peeked at Pierre who just smirked at him then looked away. David shook his head. “I won’t ask what that’s about...” He sighed and smiled at Adeline. “As long as you’re happy.”  
  
“Yes. I am.” She nodded slightly then leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.  
  
Pierre spoke up then glancing across at Chuck, who was still sitting at the drum kit.  
  
“What’s up with him?”  
  
Chuck stood and came back to the coffee table, grumbling softly.  
  
“Nothing, Bouvier. Can we start this meeting now?”  
  
Seb tilted his head at the singer.  
  
“Not going to ask about Michelle?”  
  
Pierre met his gaze steadily, face calm.  
  
“Who?”  
  
David rolled his eyes; however, for once he decided not to make any comment. Instead, he looked to Chuck.  
  
“So, what are we here for again?”  
  
The drummer grabbed up several sheets of paper and sat in front of them on the floor.  
  
“Right. First thing, I’ve booked four more days in the studio so Pierre can finish tracking vocals. Then we start doing full album promo...I need to speak with Andy to finalise the schedule.” He paused for a moment to let them take that in. There was no comment to his statement, so he smiled faintly and tossed the pages onto the table.  
  
“So, that’s it then.”  
  
Pierre pushed up from his chair and went to the fridge opening the door and grabbing a couple of beers, chucking them to the guys.  
  
“Here...”  
  
He then took one for himself, popping the tab then leaning against the fridge, looking over at Adeline, a quiet smile touching the corners of his mouth. The others followed suit -- opening their beers -- and silence fell amongst them as they drank.

 


	47. The reason is you

_**Piccolo Studios  
  
Saturday July 14th**_  
  
“So, what’s up with you and Adeline?”  
  
Pierre was about to walk into the soundproof recording booth, when Chuck asked the question. The drummer sat on a stool opposite the door to the booth a quizzical expression on his face. The singer looked at him, a confused look in his eyes.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Chuck snorted. “All of a sudden you’re acting like you’re about to get married.”  
  
“What?” Pierre leaned a hand against the doorframe. “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
The drummer rolled his eyes.  
  
“You actually seem to be giving a shit about her.”  
  
The singer grimaced.  
  
“I’ve always cared about her.”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s more obvious. AND you’re acting like your sex life just became amazing...”  
  
“Whatever...”  
  
Pierre walked into the small room, shutting the door and grabbing his headphones, positioning them over his ears, standing in front of the microphone. He didn’t really want to start a conversation with the drummer about his relationship with Adeline. It just wasn’t the right time, or place. Chuck sighed and pushed his stool back, as Dave Fortman sat at the recording/sound desk and signalled to Pierre to start.  
  
Meanwhile, in the small backroom where the guys had chucked most of their bags, Adeline sat on the single couch flipping through a magazine. David walked in clutching his phone to his left ear, speaking rapidly in Quebecois French. She glanced up towards him. He noticed and flashed a tense smile at her as he flopped on the other end of the couch.  
  
After several minutes, he hung up his call and looked at her unobtrusively taking in the tight pair of jeans and short-sleeved white blouse she was wearing.  
  
“Hey, whatcha doing?”  
  
Adeline shrugged, closing the magazine.  
  
“Not much...it’s kinda boring.”  
  
“Yeah, it gets like that sometimes. Particularly if Pierre’s tracking vocals.”  
  
She smiled. “He’s a good singer.”  
  
David crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back a little.  
  
“Yeah. He’s not bad...”  
  
Adeline looked down at her hands, absently picking at her fingernails. Then she glanced at the bassist again, hesitating before deciding to speak.  
  
“Um...I hope you don’t mind me saying...but you seem a bit uncomfortable around me...?”  
  
David frowned.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
She swallowed nervously.  
  
“Have I done something...?”  
  
“No. No.” David gave a vehement shake of his head. “No. You’ve done nothing, Adeline. I just...” He paused, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He stared down at his own tight black pants and adjusted the waist. “Pierre’s being all nice to you all of a sudden...”  
  
“He loves me, David...” Her tone sounded slightly defensive. He scowled.  
  
“How long will that last?” There was bitterness in his voice. Adeline winced and looked away. David sensed he’d struck a chord. The young woman was afraid. He shifted closer and reached out to gently tilt her face to his.  
  
“Ada?”  
  
She trembled, wrapping her arms around her breasts.  
  
“It’ll last, David...” Her voice shook. “It...it has too... He...he’s going to free me, David...”  
  
David blinked.  
  
“He’s going to...free you?” That revelation surprised him. He hadn’t been expecting to hear that. She nodded hard.  
  
“Yes. It won’t be for another six months...but I’ll be free...I won’t be a slave...or a sub anymore...”  
  
She peeked at him. The bassist saw the hope in her eyes, but also a terrible fear, as if she didn’t really dare to believe that it would happen. She still seemed so uncertain of Pierre’s feelings, his motives. That didn’t surprise David. Pierre hadn’t been the kindest person to her. Sure, compared to her former masters he’d probably been a saint, but he still hadn’t really considered her feelings.  
  
He seemed to still be acting more in his own self-interest than wholly for Adeline. His actions toward her appeared to be more his way of dealing with his emotions towards Michelle than any true feeling toward Adeline. And then there was the fact that she was a slave.  
  
But, perhaps that was changing. Perhaps Pierre Bouvier was finally figuring it out. Maybe, just maybe, he really did love her, just to love her - not some ulterior reason - and things would be okay. David hardly dared to believe it himself.  
  
He leaned over and gently wrapped his arms around Adeline’s shoulders, hugging her close. She tucked her head against his chest and allowed him to hold her. He smiled inwardly at that; at least she was more comfortable with him and the other guys than she had been before.  
  
David gently rubbed her back and looked down into her face.  
  
“So, how come you have to wait six months? That’s a long time.”  
  
Adeline peeked up at him, her bright blue eyes guarded.  
  
“Only a submissive can be freed...”  
  
A bemused expression clouded the bassist’s eyes.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, I’m a slave...well, I was. Pierre’s older brother, Jon...had my status changed officially to submissive on Thursday.”  
  
Adeline turned slightly so her shoulder was resting against David’s chest. He nodded for her to go on.  
  
“I...have to be a submissive for six months before Pierre can apply to have me released from bondage. And then the paperwork...there’s a whole lot of it. Then that takes a while to process.”  
  
David shook his head, mind reeling.  
  
“Wow. I never realised there was that much involved...all that time...”  
  
Adeline smiled sadly.  
  
“Unless you were brought up as I was...or have done your research, you wouldn’t know. Pierre was lucky that his brother was on the council.” She sighed and looked down. “Six months is a long time to wait though...” She halted not voicing the concern that had formed in her mind.  
  
However, David guessed at it and spoke to her fears.  
  
“What if...what if Pierre changes his mind?”  
  
Adeline trembled and pressed a hand over her mouth, whispering, not looking at David as she answered.  
  
“I think I’d die on the inside...”  
  
The bassist brought his slender, yet, strong arms around her hugging her tight, rocking her gently.  
  
“Well, then...we’d better make sure he doesn’t change his mind, eh?”  
  
Adeline let out a little sniffle peering up into his sincere gaze.  
  
“We?”  
  
David chuckled lightly. “You think I’m going to let that idiot throw away his one chance of true happiness? Remember that time back on the promo tour...when I said he needed love?”  
  
She frowned slightly, but moved her head up and down in response.  
  
“Well, he still needs it. And, he needs a woman in his life.”  
  
Adeline tilted her head looking up into his face. Coming to a decision she decided to speak her mind, something she very rarely did. After all, she had been trained to keep her mouth shut.  
  
“You’re not like any other man I’ve ever met...”  
  
David laughed.  
  
“How d’ya mean?”  
  
“Well...you’re like a girl...you talk about feelings...”  
  
The bassist giggled. Adeline blinked.  
  
“And you laugh like a girl.” She automatically cringed after she’d spoken as if she were afraid she’d be reprimanded for being so blunt. David just giggled again.  
  
“Yeah. I do, don’t I?” He smiled. “I guess that comes from me being bi...”  
  
Adeline blinked.  
  
“Bi?”  
  
“I like girls...and guys.” He snorted. “I even tried to get into Pierre’s pants once. He rejected me...but that’s only because he’s trying to find the right girl for him...”  
  
She giggled.  
  
“You’re joking...”  
  
David smiled lazily.  
  
“I guess...” His expression suddenly became unusually grave. “But, I am serious about the last part...he is trying to find the right woman to be with...”  
  
Adeline shifted out of his arms and pulled her knees up against her chest. Wrapping her arms around them, she sighed heavily.  
  
“Do...do you think that could be me?”  
  
David shrugged slightly and cautiously put an arm around her shoulders, squeezing them lightly.  
  
“Is that what you want?”  
  
Adeline brushed the back of her left hand over her eyes.  
  
“More than anything, David...but...” Her breath hitched and she tucked her face against her knees. He gently splayed his hand over her back, rubbing softly. She didn’t move, just breathing a little unsteadily. David shifted even closer to hug her again.  
  
Suddenly a throat was cleared at the doorway. The bassist looked up. Pierre was leaning against the doorframe, one eyebrow lifted, a concerned expression in his dark eyes.  
  
“Hey...is she okay?”  
  
David blinked. He was a little shocked; he could feel no animosity coming from Pierre at all. Instead, the emotions emanating from him were solemn and anxious. The singer stepped into the room.  
  
“David?”  
  
“Oh, sorry...I’m not sure...but...I think you should talk to her.” He stood. “You done?”  
  
Pierre nodded a little. “For now. Dave wants you and Seb to go out and redo the back vocals for  _Love Is A Lie_.”  
  
“Right.” David scrubbed at his face, then looked at Adeline who still had her face pressed against her knees. “Um...” He flicked his gaze back to the singer. “I think you should come take my place right here...”  
  
Pierre came over; David stood allowing him to sink down in his vacated spot. The bassist hesitated then, without a word, turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Pierre watched him go then tilted his head and hesitantly reached out to rest his left hand in Adeline’s hair. He felt her stiffen slightly at his touch. Frowning, he raked his fingers gently through her blonde locks. She trembled. He shifted closer and leaned his face close.  
  
“Ada...” He said her name, nothing more.  
  
Adeline slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Hers were a shining liquid blue, and there were unshed tears threatening to spill from them. He waited, remaining quiet. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. When she exhaled, a single tear escaped over her eyelid, trickling down her face.  
  
Pierre tilted his head even more, concern etched into his features. He tenderly wiped the tear away, rubbing his thumb softly against her cheek.  
  
“What’s wrong, sweetling?”  
  
Adeline shook her head and turned so she could lean her forehead against his.  
  
“I...” She paused, then forced herself to say the words. “I’m scared, Pierre...”  
  
Pierre cradled her cheek in his hand.  
  
“What of?”  
  
She sniffed and wiped roughly at her eyes.  
  
“That...” She halted again then dropping her head and leaning into him the rest of her words came in a strangled sob. “You might change your mind...six...six months...is a long time...I...don’t know...don’t know...”  
  
“Don’t know what?” Pierre sounded genuinely bemused. She peeked up at him.  
  
“I don’t know...if you love me enough...”  
  
“Oh, Adeline...” He drew her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her, cupping the back of her head in his right hand, stroking slowly. “You needn’t worry...I’m not letting go of you so easily...” He pressed his lips to the top of her head then lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. “I love you, remember?”  
  
“Yes, but...”  
  
Pierre placed the tip of his index finger against her lips.  
  
“No buts, sweetling. I will not change my mind.”  
  
Adeline shivered staring into his deep, sensitive eyes. His lips curved in a tender smile; yet, his expression was serious.  
  
“I’ll prove it to you if I have to. Everything I do...” He stroked her cheek lightly; she leaned into his touch. “Everything I do...” he repeated in a soft whisper. “I promise...” His own voice caught on a lump that had formed in his throat. He cleared it then went on. “I promise to be everything you need me to be...”  
  
Adeline clung onto his T-shirt, the black cotton soft under her grasp, and whispered into his chest.  
  
“Just...love me...”  
  
Pierre nodded and held her in his arms, murmuring soft assurances in her ear. She snuggled into him, curling up. He pulled her onto his lap and began to rock her gently, humming under his breath. She relaxed in his arms and slowly dozed off. He smiled a little and leaned his head back on the seat. Closing his eyes, he made a silent vow before allowing himself to drift off.  
  
 _~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That’s why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you  
  
~ The Reason - Hoobastank  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

 


	48. Plans

_**Monday July 16th  
  
Piccolo Studio  
  
3 PM**_  
  
Pierre stood with both arms out a wide grin splitting his cheeks, dark eyes dancing with a delight he hadn’t felt in a long time. Dave, the producer of their third album, was sitting with an equally large smile on his own face, giving the singer thumbs up.  
  
They’d just finished tracking lead vocals for the final song on the album -  _What If_. Pierre had found it the most challenging out of all the songs; it was an epic track and he’d wanted to get it perfect.  
  
The singer removed his headphones, hooking them over the microphone stand and walked out of the booth. Dave held out his hand; Pierre slapped it in a brotherly gesture.  
  
“Done. Finally.”  
  
“You’ve earned yourself an early finish. Go on. We’ll get back together tomorrow.”  
  
Pierre grinned and headed for the back room. Adeline was sitting up on the couch talking to Pat who had several Role Model hoodies spread out on the table.  
  
“So you have women’s as well as men’s hoodies? That’s great. ‘Cept I noticed a lot of girls wearing the male hoodies.”  
  
Pat chuckled. “Yeah, because, personally, I think they’re more comfortable.”  
  
“Oh, so you’ve tried the women’s ones, have you?” Pierre leaned in the doorway, hands shoved into his pockets. They both looked over at the singer. Pat rolled his eyes.  
  
“The men’s hoodies  _look_  more comfy…”  
  
“Sure, that’s not what you said.” Pierre entered the room and joined Adeline on the couch. She shifted so she could lean against his shoulder. He absently rubbed at her back. Pat just rolled his eyes again.  
  
“Whatever, Pierre. You done?”  
  
“Yeah, for today.” Pierre stretched his arms then looped his left arm around Adeline’s neck, gently running his fingers through her loose hair. She peeked up into his face, smiling a little.  
  
“It sounded really good.”  
  
Pierre met her gaze and nuzzled the tip of her nose with his.  
  
“Yeah? You liked it?”  
  
Adeline nodded, resting a hand on his chest. He caught hold of her hand and lightly traced his finger over the palm. She shivered a little, the skin tingling where his finger went. He smiled and bent his head to kiss her palm softly. Then he lifted his eyes to hers.  
  
“Good. I’m glad.” He toyed with a lock of her hair then glanced at Pat. “We should go out.”  
  
The other guy blinked. “Yeah? I was talking to David before. He reckons we should go to that little Karaoke bar in town.”  
  
Pierre laughed. “Why? I betcha he just wants to get drunk and sing No Doubt songs in as off a key as possible.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s probably right. But, it’ll be fun. You remember what that is, don’t you?”  
  
Pierre snorted and looked away. Adeline tilted her head slightly.  
  
Pat saw the quizzical expression on her face.  
  
“You any good at singing, Adeline?”  
  
She gave a little shrug.  
  
“I’ve never tried. Maybe I should…” She returned her gaze to Pierre. “We should go…” He did not respond; he had withdrawn, his expression shut. Adeline frowned faintly and reached up with both hands to rest them against his face. “Pierre?”  
  
He blinked slowly at her, and then he smiled faintly. His expression transformed, becoming more joyful, animated.  
  
“Sure…” He took hold of one of her hands and stroked it lightly. “Sounds like a plan.” He stood and looked over to Pat. “You should get Mare to come.” He added to Adeline, “She’s his girlfriend.”  
  
Adeline smiled. “I know. He mentioned her a lot when we were on the promo tour.”  
  
Pierre nodded looking thoughtful, biting his bottom lip.  
  
“Jeff and Seb should bring their girls along as well.”  
  
Pat nodded.  
  
“Yeah, we’ll make a night of it.” He pulled his cell phone from his back pocket. “I’ll send an invite out. You off now?”  
  
Pierre scratched at his stomach.  
  
“Yah. Jut gonna go bum around for awhile. Might go and grab a bite to eat before we meet up with you guys.” He motioned to Adeline. “C’mon.”  
  
She stood and, after giving Pat a quick wave, walked ahead of Pierre out of the room. Pierre nodded to his friend then followed her out. Pat watched them go then returned to his call waiting for his girlfriend to pick up. After a moment, he grinned as she answered.  
  
“Hey, sweetie…it’s Pat. Yeah, I have an idea for tonight…”  
  
 _ **Fan Yu Asian Cuisine**  
  
7:30 PM_  
  
“You nervous?”  
  
Pierre and Adeline sat in a corner booth at his favourite Chinese restaurant. They were sharing several different dishes. Adeline was carefully picking her way through a couple of pieces of Mongolian Lamb. She peeked at Pierre his question causing her to blink slowly.  
  
“About meeting their girlfriends?”  
  
He nodded slightly. She laid her chopsticks on the plate in front of her and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. Making sure she didn’t smudge the light lipstick that she wore, she then smoothed it out on her lap. Clearing her throat, she answered quietly.  
  
“A little. But, then that’s to be expected, right? This’ll be the first time I’ve met them.”  
  
Pierre smiled warmly. “ _Oui_. A new experience. You’ll like them. They’re nice people.”  
  
Adeline nodded, picking up her chopsticks again, adjusting her grip and lifting several grains of rice to her mouth. Chewing thoughtfully on the mouthful, a small crease appeared on her brow.  
  
“Uh…” She swallowed her mouthful. “What do I tell them?”  
  
Pierre tilted his head, just as he popped a sliver of Cantonese Duck in his mouth. Savouring the taste for a moment, he gave her question some serious thought.  
  
“Well, what do you want to tell them?”  
  
Adeline blinked. “I…I can’t tell them I’m a sub…what would they think?”  
  
“They’d understand if you explained it to them.” He reached over the table to take hold of the hand that wasn’t holding the chopsticks. She trembled.  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
Pierre’s lips curved up slightly. “Well, you don’t have to tell them tonight. You’ll see them a lot more whilst we’re here in Laval. We always do shit loads of stuff when we’re home. Especially since we don’t see them a lot.”  
  
She relaxed. “So, just tell them we met at one of your gigs? I mean, that is kinda true, right?”  
  
“Yeah, we met at a gig, a month and half ago.”  
  
They were silent, eyes meeting for a long moment. Pierre broke it with a low whistle.  
  
“Damn, I just realised…we haven’t really been together for that long, have we?”  
  
Adeline giggled. “It feels like forever…but it’s not even been two months…”  
  
Pierre released her hand and leaned back against his chair, shaking his head almost in disbelief.  
  
“So much has happened though. I can’t believe that I…that you only came into my life last month…”  
  
He’d almost said ‘bought’ her, but changed it at the last moment because of their present location. Not that anybody sitting in the restaurant would have heard. Nevertheless, he didn’t want to draw unwanted attention.  
  
Adeline smiled at Pierre’s omission.  
  
“Yeah, a lot of drama has happened in a short period of time…like in those day time soap operas.”  
  
Pierre snorted. “Yeah, but not so drama queen-ish.”  
  
Adeline laughed outright, something he had rarely heard. He found the sound made a broad smile spread across his face. She saw the look on his face and returned the gesture.  
  
Then quipped with a soft smirk, “That’s something David would be, a drama queen.”  
  
“Exactly.” Pierre chortled, brushing a strand of dark hair from his face. He became serious once more. “I almost lost you.”  
  
Adeline lowered her gaze to the table. He sighed deeply.  
  
“I still…”  
  
“Don’t, Pierre. Don’t feel bad about that. You need to move on. I have.”  
  
Pierre breathed out slowly.  
  
“I feel like I need to make up for all that crap.”  
  
She peered up at him through her eyelashes. Her eyes were a light mauve, tender and vulnerable. He caught her look and smiled tentatively.  
  
“Anyway.” He bent over his plate and picked at a piece of water chestnut. “Tonight is for fun. No serious stuff.”  
  
Adeline gave an emphatic nod in agreement.  
  
“When are we meeting the others?”  
  
Pierre pulled his cell phone from his back pocket and studied the screen for a minute.  
  
“At…9. We still have an hour.”  
  
She paused then she had a sudden anxious thought.  
  
“Uh…don’t get mad if I ask this…but what happens if Chuck brings Michelle?”  
  
Pierre blinked once, and then smirked devilishly.  
  
“She never did like Karaoke.”

 


	49. Better man

_**La Chorale Karaoke Lounge  
  
9:15 PM**_  
  
“Why are we coming  _here_?”  
  
Michelle whined softly as Chuck lead her through the open door of Laval’s only Karaoke bar. Her long blonde hair was swept up in a long plait, not a strand out of place. Her eyes were painted with bright green eye shadow, her lips painted red. The way she was dressed could be easily described as…‘slutty’ -- skimpy red top, low cut; a very short black skirt that barely covered her arse and a pair of fishnet stockings, and black boots -- yet she didn’t care: She loved to flaunt her assets.  
  
Chuck just shrugged his left shoulder, on which the blonde was leaning. She pouted at him. He ignored her look and walked over to the bar where Pat and his girlfriend, Mare, were already drinking.  
  
Marilyn ‘Mare’ Bramley was a woman you would not easily forget. There was no one else quite like her. She was short, with a somewhat exotic cast to her features. Long chocolate brown hair cascaded over slender shoulders and her eyes held a look of perpetual laughter. Patrick said she was very French. The others always joked that French people weren’t exotic.  
  
She was not one to suffer fools, particularly fools that messed with the hearts and minds of her close friends. The guys in Simple Plan fell into that category. She had known them longest out of all the SP Girlfriends. Therefore, she felt extremely protective of them, especially when Michelle Benoit happened to be around.  
  
Mare had never trusted the blonde ex-stripper. She had even hinted to Pierre when he’d first gotten with Michelle that he’d need to watch himself. Of course, Pierre being the typical macho male had brushed off her concerns and made claims that he’d be fine. It was a completely different story after the fact though. However, Mare was willing to lend him a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Now, Mare frowned as Michelle slumped on the stool next to her. Seeing her come in with Chuck worried Mare a lot. Particularly looking at her appearance. She looked like some cheap prostitute who just happened to latch onto Chuck from off the street. Still, unlike with Pierre, Mare did not feel that she could give Chuck advice about women. He was always very guarded about his love life.  
  
“Michelle…” She acknowledged the blonde with a curt nod.  
  
Chuck leaned on the bar next to Patrick and the two men watched their women for a moment. Michelle smiled insincerely at the other woman.  
  
“Marilyn, how have you been?”  
  
Mare’s lips tightened. No one, except her parents, ever addressed her by her full first name. Hearing it on Michelle’s lips annoyed her no end. She glowered at the blonde.  
  
“I’ve been better.”  
  
“Yeah? I’ve been doing amazing. Chuck is so good to me.”  
  
Pat shot a look at the drummer. Chuck just smirked.  
  
“What’re you having?”  
  
“Jack Daniels.” He jerked his head toward the back of the lounge. “Pierre and David are back there.”  
  
Chuck followed his gaze. Near the back of the room where a large gilt mirror hung on the wall, was a long red sofa. Pierre sat at one end; Adeline was perched on his lap, and David was standing in front of them doing some kind of silly dance.  
  
“Jeeze. What has David been drinking?”  
  
Pat snorted. “He’s already had some Cowboys. Pierre’s on the soft stuff. Seb’s coming, but June couldn’t come, some prior engagement…Jeff and Fran aren’t coming. He said she wasn’t feeling well…morning sickness or something.”  
  
Mare turned away from Michelle and smiled at Chuck’s bemused look.  
  
“We’re guessing she might be…y’know? But, we’re waiting for her to announce it officially before we say anything.”  
  
Chuck nodded slowly. “Okay…well, it’d be great if she were. It’d be the first in the Simple Plan family.”  
  
Mare smiled more. Then she moved so she was standing next to Pat. He slung an arm around her waist, squeezing gently. She squeezed him back then murmured in his ear.  
  
“I’m going to go and say hi to Adeline…”  
  
Pat looked down into her face and whispered back.  
  
“Be nice…”  
  
Mare smirked. “Pat, I’m not the Slut…”  
  
Michelle’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“What? I’m no more a slut than you are!”  
  
Pat snorted softly; Chuck frowned but said nothing to defend her.  
  
Mare just looked at Michelle then turned and walked to the back of the room.  
  
Pierre glanced in her direction as she approached and smiled at her before turning to whisper something in Adeline’s ear. The younger blonde turned her head to peek almost shyly at the dark-haired woman.  
  
Mare smiled warmly.  
  
“Hello. You must be Adeline.”  
  
Adeline nodded and cleared her throat, before hopping up off Pierre’s knee and walking forward a couple of steps closer to the other woman. Straightening the knee length white denim skirt that she was wearing, she then stuck out her hand to shake Mare’s hand.  
  
“Yes. And you’re Mare, right?”  
  
Mare squeezed her hand lightly as she answered.  
  
“Yep. Pat’s better half.”  
  
Adeline giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her left ear. Pierre smirked.  
  
“Ada’s  _my_  better half.”  
  
David, who’d taken a step back, chortled.  
  
“Well, she’s definitely better than some women we know.”  
  
Mare rolled her eyes, folding her arms.  
  
“You mean the Slut, right?”  
  
Pierre stood and walked up behind Adeline, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head. She leaned back against him as he answered in an indifferent tone.  
  
“She was a dancer, not a whore.”  
  
Mare rolled her eyes again.  
  
“Don’t you mean a stripper?”  
  
“Yeah, when I say ‘dancer’, I mean ‘stripper’.” Pierre smirked, dark eyes sparkling with soft humour. Then he added as an afterthought, “Though, come to think of it, I guess strippers are just glorified whores.”  
  
David burst out laughing at Pierre’s statement. Adeline couldn’t help but follow suit, but only giggling instead of outright laughter. Pierre smiled, hugging her gently.  
  
“Find that funny, eh, sweetling?”  
  
She peeked up into his face.  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Good. It was meant to be.”  
  
“Ah, making jokes about the ex. That’s a good sign.” Mare smiled softly watching the interaction between Pierre and Adeline. He glanced at the other woman a bemused expression on his face.  
  
“Sign of what?”  
  
“Oh, nothing. It’s just good.”  
  
“Right.” Pierre squeezed Adeline then released her, looking over toward the entrance. “Oh, look. It’s Seb.”  
  
David, Adeline and Mare followed his gaze. Seb had just wandered in and made a beeline for the bar. He stopped next to Pat, nodding to Chuck then clapping a hand to Pat’s shoulder, speaking to him. They noticed that he completely ignored Michelle. They also noticed the scowl on her face. She obviously did not want to be there.  
  
“I don’t see why Chuck bothered to drag her along, she hates Karaoke…” David flopped on the sofa, making it bounce a little. Pierre shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
“Who cares?”  
  
Mare ran her tongue over her lips casually.  
  
“Not me. Do you, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre caught the hidden meaning in her tone and stared at her seriously.  
  
“Nope. I just wanna have fun.”  
  
Mare smiled clapping her hands together.  
  
“Right, well I’ll go let Raoul know we’re ready to start.” She walked off to find the manager, David joining her, leaving Pierre and Adeline alone.  
  
Pierre breathed out slowly, raking the fingers of both hands through his hair. Then he absently rubbed his thumb into his left arm, making light circles over one of the pink flowers inked into his skin.  
  
Adeline, still standing by his side, peered at him from the corner of her eyes. He seemed genuinely unmoved by the thought of Michelle being in the same room that he was. That appeared to be a good sign, as Mare had just mentioned. Something was niggling at the back of her mind though, something that he’d said about Michelle.  
  
“Pierre?” She decided she would be bold and ask him to explain. Pierre turned his attention to her and smiled faintly.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Um…I thought Michelle worked at Much Music?”  
  
Pierre frowned at her question.  
  
“That’s what she said when we were in TO. But, she was a rookie. And she talked to me when she shouldn’t have. Speaking purely from a professional point of view, of course. Perhaps they laid her off.”  
  
Adeline pursed her lips looking a little confused.  
  
“But, just a second ago you said she was a…”  
  
Pierre interrupted gently.  
  
“Ah, right. That’s what she was doing before she hooked up with me.” He lifted his right hand and rubbed it against her cheek. Then he said, firmly, “Anyway. It doesn’t matter what she does. Right? What matters is you. ‘Kay?”  
  
Adeline flushed slightly, cheeks going a light shade of pink.  
  
“Okay…”  
  
Pierre smiled broadly.  
  
“Good. Come on. We’d better go and be sociable.” He hooked his left arm around her shoulders and steered her toward the bar. Ignoring Chuck, Pierre focussed his gaze on the youngest member of the band. Sebastien turned and grinned as they approached.  
  
“Hey, you scrub up nice.”  
  
“Who? Me or Pierre?” Adeline quipped, blue eyes shining. Seb chuckled.  
  
“Both of you. But, damn…Pierre’s lucky to have you…”  
  
Pierre looked down slightly at that and squeezed her shoulders lightly. Adeline peeked up at him, and noticed an indistinguishable glimmer in his deep brown gaze. If she had not known any better, she could have sworn that there were tears in his eyes. She wound her fingers around his and smiled sweetly up at him. He gave a little smile back then sighed, flicking his eyes back at the others.  
  
“Right. What now?”  
  
Mare came back over, Raoul a small unassuming man with short dark hair beside her. He grinned and spoke, his voice a surprise to all standing there. It boomed deeply.  
  
“Welcome, welcome! It’s wonderful to see you boys back home!” Raoul smiled a broad happy smile. Then he noticed Adeline. “Ah! Pierre Charles, who is this stunning woman?”  
  
Pierre chuckled. Adeline blushed deeply. The manager walked forward to meet her.  
  
“Raoul, this is Adeline, my girlfriend. Ada…this is Raoul, an old family friend and manager of this Lounge.”  
  
Pierre nudged her gently. She stepped forward to greet him. Raoul placed a light kiss on both her cheeks in the French manner. Then he stepped back, still grinning, and announced to the group.  
  
“Right, I hear you’re here for the Karaoke? Well, Mare has got me to promise you a night of fun, so let’s get started.” He looked at them all. “Who’s up first?”  
  
Pierre leaned back against the bar and jerked his chin at David who was jumping from one foot to the other.  
  
“He should. Looks like he’ll wet himself if he doesn’t go first.”  
  
The bassist flipped him off.  
  
“Only if you do it with me.”  
  
Adeline giggled and pulled away from Pierre’s grip.  
  
“Go on, Pierre. I want to hear you sing.”  
  
He pretended to give a put out sigh, even though he was looking forward to just belting out a few random tunes. Slapping a palm against the bar, he pushed away and slouched over to stand next to David.  
  
“Fine, fine. Let’s do this then…” He rubbed his hands together.  
  
David bounced on the balls of his shoes. Raoul smirked and walked to the other side of the bar where a small makeshift stage had been set up. They all followed him, David and Pierre stepping onto the stage. Raoul handed them a microphone each and turned to the small monitor.  
  
“Okay…choose your songs guys…and then we can start.”  
  
David sucked on his bottom lip.  
  
“What’s that song that goes…um…  _I’m horny, horny, horny_ …?”  
  
Pierre snorted. “I’ve never heard any song that goes like that; you must be making that up.”  
  
“No! It exists, I heard it at a club once, in Japan…”  
  
Pat called out before sipping from his beer.  
  
“Yeah right! You wish!”  
  
Michelle who had remained silent up until then grumbled, “He’s probably horny…”  
  
Seb shot a look at her.  
  
“Yeah, like you, eh?”  
  
She sniffed and looked away, her gaze inadvertently meeting Adeline’s curious one.  
  
“What’re you looking at?”  
  
The younger woman tore her eyes away forcing her focus back to Pierre on the stage. The singer was leaning over David’s shoulder, head bent as he scrolled through the song choices. Adeline stared at his profile: His dark hair fell into his face, casting shadows over his eyes. He brushed a strand from his face, sucking on his bottom lip.  
  
“Wait…what’s that one?”  
  
David frowned.  
  
“Which one?”  
  
Pierre tapped a spot on the screen. The bassist looked at the song title he was indicating.  
  
“ _That_  one?”  
  
The singer nodded a solemn expression in his eyes.  
  
David glanced curiously at his friend.  
  
“Any reason…?”  
  
Pierre looked away from him to Adeline then looked back at him.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
David shrugged, tucking his hair behind his ears.  
  
“Well, it’s your choice. I’m gonna sing  _Hey There Delilah_. But you can go first.”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes.  
  
“Oh, so generous of you.” He slapped the bassist on the shoulder and moved so he could read the monitor. “Key it in for me.”  
  
David nodded pressing the keys to indicate his friend’s song choice. The others waited, wondering what he was going to sing. Adeline moved closer to the stage head tilted as the music flowed out into the Lounge.  
  
Pierre lifted the microphone to his lips and, keeping his gaze glued on the screen, began to sing. Adeline moved even closer so she could stare directly up at him. And, she forgot everything and everyone else as the words of the song seared into her heart.  
  
 _“Send someone to love me  
I need to rest in arms  
Keep me safe from harm  
In pouring rain  
  
Give me endless summer  
Lord I fear the cold  
Feel I'm getting old  
Before my time  
  
As my soul heals the shame  
I will grow through this pain  
Lord I'm doing all I can  
To be a better man  
  
Go easy on my conscience  
'Cause it's not my fault  
I know I've been taught  
To take the blame  
  
Rest assured my angels  
Will catch my tears  
Walk me out of here  
I'm in pain  
  
As my soul heals the shame  
I will grow through this pain  
Lord I'm doing all I can  
To be a better man  
  
Once you've found that lover  
You're homeward bound  
Love is all around  
Love is all around  
  
I know some have fallen  
On stony ground  
But Love is all around  
  
Send someone to love me  
I need to rest in arms  
Keep me safe from harm  
In pouring rain  
  
Give me endless summer  
Lord I fear the cold  
Feel I'm getting old  
Before my time  
  
As my soul heals the shame  
I will grow through this pain  
Lord I'm doin' all I can  
To be a better man …”  
  
Robbie Williams - Better Man_

 

 


	50. It's a small world

****_Still at the Lounge  
  
10:45 PM_  
  
Michelle tossed back her fourth martini of the night whilst slouched on the long red sofa. Adeline was perched on the other end attempting to ignore the elder blonde haired woman, keeping her eyes on Pierre. The singer was standing on the stage with Pat singing a drunken rendition of The Living End’s  _Prisoner of Society_.  
  
Pierre’s dark eyes sparkled with alcohol-induced humour, swaying slightly as he draped an arm over Pat’s shoulder. Pat’s voice rose and fell unsteadily as he skipped over words, laughing at himself as he did so.  
  
“They’re so silly, our boys…”  
  
Adeline glanced at Michelle who seemed to be too drunk to realise what she was saying. Her voice slurred, eyes crossing slightly. Adeline gave a weak smile then looked back at the men on the stage. Chuck had approached them and was trying to pry the microphone from Pierre’s grasp, obviously wanting his turn.  
  
Michelle spoke again then, her tone sounding suddenly sad.  
  
“Chuckles…he’s so good to me…never met a man like him before…”  
  
Adeline muttered sourly, remembering the way Pierre had felt about the blonde, “Pierre was good to you…”  
  
The elder blonde frowned groggily.  
  
“Yeah…we loved each other…not like that other guy…he fucking dumped me…said he never loved me…” Michelle’s voice hitched in an almost inexplicable sob. Adeline tilted her head focussing her full attention on Pierre’s ex for the first time.  
  
“What’s that?” Her curiosity had piqued at Michelle’s declaration. The other blonde moaned and let her glass slip onto the carpeted floor, the rest of the liquid spilling out.  
  
“Bastard...only went out with me ‘cause I was a blonde…and had big breasts…” Michelle cupped her breasts, squeezing them then letting go. “He…fucking showed me off to his friends…and ah…such men…they always stared at me.”  
  
She laughed bitterly.  
  
“I liked it too, y’know…” She tossed her hair back, the almost silvery strands catching the light and sparkling. “Lapped it up…but it was all so fucking shallow…the way I act…it’s just that, y’know…an act. This…this isn’t the real me…the big breasted blonde who throws herself at any man who comes along…that’s not me…I wanna make a difference…y’know? I don’t wanna be remembered as the slutty ex-stripper…”  
  
Adeline shifted on the sofa so her body was now facing Michelle. It was a subtle motion, yet, it spoke volumes. It was a sign of respect, and acknowledgement.  
  
“Is…is that why you started working at Much?”  
  
Michelle smeared the back of her hand over her eyes.  
  
“Yah. I thought maybe I could get into the business. But, it’s so hard, it’s cutthroat, y’know?” She looked away staring toward the stage. “They know it…”  
  
Adeline nodded then followed her gaze.  
  
“Did…did you love him?”  
  
Michelle snapped her head back around to the younger woman.  
  
“Pierre? Yes. I really did. I was just…stupid, and completely infatuated by that other man…and my family approved more of him than Pierre…” She seemed to have sobered, her voice stronger and more aware.  
  
“Pierre mentioned that.” Adeline folded her hands on her lap. Michelle smiled faintly.  
  
“Y’know, Pierre went out with me because he truly liked me, not because of my looks.” She smirked. “But, it looks like he still likes blondes.”  
  
Adeline blushed and looked away.  
  
“Not everyone is so shallow…”  
  
“No. And, I’m not saying Pierre’s like that. He’s obviously in love with you.” Michelle stood, swayed slightly and sat back down again. “Whoo…think I drank too much…”  
  
She leaned back against the sofa and closed her eyes.  
  
“So…if you don’t mind me asking…how did Pierre meet you?”  
  
Adeline stiffened slightly, hand clasping involuntarily at her skirt.  
  
“Uh…” Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. “Well, it’s kind of complicated…”  
  
The elder blonde shifted her weight.  
  
“Love always is.” She shook her head. “He…believed so many crazy things about women…”  
  
“Who did? Pierre?”  
  
“No, the guy I left him for…”  
  
Adeline rubbed her bottom lip.  
  
“Crazy things? Like what?”  
  
Michelle glanced at her. “Don’t laugh, but he told me that he owned a slave once…said he was a member of the Guild of Dominants and Submissives…crazy, right?”  
  
The younger blonde went pale.  
  
“Not so much…who was your boyfriend?”  
  
Michelle shrugged. “His name wouldn’t mean much to you. James Spicer, charming man. Tall, dark, handsome. But, a real bastard in the end.”  
  
A chill snaked its way down Adeline’s spine, as a long ago memory flickered rapidly through her mind.  
  
 _Could it be?_  “Jamie Spicer?” She spoke without even realising. Michelle blinked.  
  
“Yeah, he liked being called Jamie.” She frowned noticing for the first time how pale Adeline had become. “Hey, are you okay?”  
  
Adeline swallowed passed a lump that had formed in her throat.  
  
“You asked me before how Pierre had met me…”  
  
“Yeah?” Michelle had a genuinely curious expression on her face. Adeline clasped her hands together tighter, diverting the conversation slightly.  
  
“I knew a Jamie Spicer. He had a tattoo of a Chinese Dragon on the small of his back, right?”  
  
The elder blonde squinted slightly, and then nodded.  
  
“Yes. He did, it was inked in pale red.”  
  
Adeline trembled and bit her bottom lip. Her memory had served her well: It was the same man.  
  
“That slave…he mentioned…” She shivered and pressed her hands against her skirt. “That was me…” Her last words came out in a hesitant whisper. Michelle got such a look of surprise on her face that if the atmosphere hadn’t been so serious, Adeline would have laughed. The elder blonde blinked rapidly.  
  
“You…? You’re a slave?”  
  
Adeline took a deep breath.  
  
“I’m a submissive…now. That’s Pierre’s doing…but…yes…I was. Until recently.” She bowed her head not meeting Michelle’s bright, curious stare. “That’s how Pierre met me…he…he bought me…at the Montreal slave markets. In June, just over a month and a half ago…”  
  
“Holy…” Michelle shook her head in denial. “Pierre wouldn’t do that…buy a slave…he likes his women to be independent.”  
  
Adeline shrugged. “I don’t think it had anything to do with having a woman, independent or not…I think it was more of a general control issue…”  
  
She twisted her hands in her lap, keeping her chin tucked into her chest. A small detached part of her mind was wondering why she was even talking to Michelle, wondering how the conversation had even arisen. It was beyond her why it was happening. She hadn’t even meant to acknowledge Pierre’s ex, however, something had drawn them together.  
  
Perhaps it was this shared past…even though they’d never even realised. Then again, there were theories about ‘six degrees’ of association where everybody in the world connected in one way or another. Still, she couldn’t believe that she was telling Michelle the truth about her relationship with Pierre. She had been planning at some stage to tell Mare, but had never envisaged telling Pierre’s ex.  
  
Michelle laughed lightly then, interrupting Adeline’s thoughts.  
  
“Still. You’re not joking, are you?”  
  
Adeline peeked at her.  
  
“No. I’m not.” She stood, wrapping her arms about her breasts. “That’s what I am…but in six months time…I won’t be…” She smiled tentatively. “Pierre’s going to free me…”  
  
Michelle grinned. “And then what? You’re planning on staying with him?”  
  
Adeline paused for a moment to think, her eyes getting a clouded look to them. Then she blinked it away and smiled more, sitting down once more.  
  
“That’s the plan.”  
  
“You know…every time I see you with him…I think…that maybe it was a good thing we broke up…”  
  
Adeline frowned. “It’s never a good thing to cheat on somebody…”  
  
Michelle sighed. “No. But, if I hadn’t…Pierre may never have had the urge to…uh…”  
  
“You can say it. ‘Buy a slave’…”  
  
“Exactly. And you wouldn’t be here…”  
  
Adeline looked down and laughed but then her expression became grave.  
  
“Maybe it was meant to be…but he was still hurt…”  
  
“I know.” Michelle admitted quietly. “He wrote that song about me.”  
  
Adeline smirked.  
  
“Yeah, he did.”  
  
They fell quiet, neither woman knowing what else to say. So much had already been spoken. In the lull, they noticed that Pierre and Pat were no longer up on the stage. In fact, Pierre was coming toward them carrying a couple of glasses of water.  
  
Michelle leaned back on the sofa and pressed her lips together, saying nothing. Adeline stood and went to him.  
  
“Hey…”  
  
Pierre smiled tenderly and leaned down to peck her lightly on the cheek.  
  
“Having fun back here?” He handed her one glass. She took it with a little smile.  
  
“Yeah, was just talking with Michelle…”  
  
Pierre’s eyes darkened and he shot a look at his ex. The elder blonde just shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Adeline frowned faintly.  
  
“Pierre…it’s okay. We were just talking. Nothing bad…”  
  
Michelle added without looking at them, focussing her gaze on Chuck who was now up on the stage attempting to sing.  
  
“We were just sharing histories, Pierre. No harm in that.”  
  
Pierre scowled, bringing an arm around Adeline’s waist.  
  
“What’s there to share?”  
  
Michelle shot a look at him.  
  
“She knew my ex, Pierre.”  
  
Pierre’s gaze narrowed.  
  
“The guy you cheated on me with?” He looked down at Adeline. “You knew him?”  
  
Adeline pulled away and sipped at her water, before answering.  
  
“He was my first Master…”  
  
Pierre was gob smacked. He stood there, pupils dilating, shock written all over his features. Adeline looked up into his face.  
  
“He was a real nasty piece of work…” She looked down. “Hurt me badly…” She peeked up again. Pierre frowned. She went on. “He dumped Michelle…said he didn’t love her…which I can believe. He was a selfish sonofabitch…”  
  
Pierre’s eyebrows rose, as much at the information as it was for the turn of phrase she had just used.  
  
“Never thought you had it in you, sweetling.”  
  
Adeline blinked. Michelle smiled faintly.  
  
“Seems like a fiery one you have there, Pierre.”  
  
Adeline turned to look at the other woman.  
  
“Well, I hated him as much as any human could hate anyone.”  
  
Michelle nodded.  
  
“I can’t blame you.”  
  
Pierre shook his head slowly and flicked his gaze between the two women. Then he sighed, downing the rest of his water.  
  
“Well, I’m going back to have another shot at singing…”  
  
Adeline smiled. “I’ll come with…” She glanced back at Michelle.  
  
“It…it was nice talking to you…”  
  
The elder blonde nodded, smiling softly.  
  
“We should do it again, sometime.”  
  
Adeline nodded in return then without another word, hooked her hand into the crook of Pierre’s arm and walked with him to the other side of the room.

 


	51. Little chats

_**Tuesday July 17th, 2007  
  
12:05 AM**_  
  
“She’s really not that bad a person.”  
  
Pierre’s hand trailed absently over the back of Adeline’s neck as they sat in the back of one of the Black & White cabs. The cabs travelled the Laval night strip waiting to pick up people who were too drunk to drive themselves home.  
  
Pierre had decided to call for one, not because he was too drunk, which he was, but because he wanted to be able to talk to Adeline without having to concentrate on the road. Which he wouldn’t have been doing anyway since he would’ve called a cab regardless. He glanced at her, as her soft voice filled the otherwise relaxed quiet; the driver politely ignored the banter of his customers.  
  
“Who?” Pierre wasn’t quite following her line of conversation. Adeline turned her head to peek into his deep brown eyes.  
  
“Michelle.”  
  
“Oh.” He sobered. “No. She isn’t really. She never was before…all that happened.”  
  
Adeline smiled and laid a hand on his firm chest.  
  
“People do stupid things all the time. And, well I think maybe she’s learned a little something from it.”  
  
“Yeah? What’s that?” Pierre tilted his head at her, taking hold of the hand and stroking his thumb over the back. The young blonde shrugged.  
  
“That some men are just born assholes.”  
  
“That guy, right. The one she went with…after me. Your first Master…want to tell me about him?” Pierre continued to caress the back of her hand. Adeline lowered her eyes.  
  
“I hadn’t thought about him in so long, Pierre. It’s strange really, to think that  _your_  ex went with him.”  
  
Pierre gave a wry smile.  
  
“Like it says in that old song… It is a small world after all.”  
  
“Yeah.” She sighed and turned to stare out the window. The cab had stopped at a set of traffic lights. “It’s a big world out there…but after a while it becomes small.”  
  
Pierre nodded and drew her close to him, wrapping both his arms around her. She sighed again then looked up at him.  
  
“Jamie Spicer…was one of the cruellest men I’ve ever known in my life…” She shivered slightly. Pierre’s arms tightened around her as if he were protecting her from just the thought of the man. Adeline leaned into his hold. Then she continued her voice shaking a little.  
  
“He paid big money for me. I was all of 16 years. I’m…23 now. I was with him for three years…then with some other guys over a two-year period, those placements never lasted long. And then I was with Jason until you bought me.” Her voice hitched slightly and a sound almost like a whimper left her lips. Pierre tilted her chin gently and looked into her eyes.  
  
“You don’t have to tell me any more…”  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“No. I need to. I haven’t told anyone…and someone needs to know.” She frowned slightly. “Didn’t your brother say something about some of them being in legal trouble?”  
  
Pierre sucked on his bottom lip looking out of the cab, which had started moving again.  
  
“Yes. He did. Want me to find out who?”  
  
Adeline shrugged.  
  
“Maybe.” She brushed a strand of hair from her face. “Hah. It’d probably be too much to wish that it was Jamie who was the one in trouble…” She licked her lips and looked into Pierre’s serious face. “He…he did so many awful things to me, Pierre. I…I thought I would die because of what he did to me.”  
  
Pierre sucked on his lip, a troubled expression in his dark eyes.  
  
“Did…did he beat you?”  
  
Adeline trembled, a haunted look in her own.  
  
“Not with a belt…”  
  
He bit his bottom lip hard.  
  
“What…no…I don’t think I want to know…”  
  
He shook his head unable even to picture what Jamie could have done to her; didn’t want to picture the things he might have done, even though he had some idea. He remembered the  _flechettes_  that Jason had given to him when he had first purchased her; those were enough to give him an inkling of what might have happened to her.  
  
Adeline smiled sadly, sensing the thoughts that were passing through Pierre’s mind.  
  
“You could never imagine some of the things he did. And you should never have to.” She looked down at her lap, and whispered, “I would’ve stayed with him indefinitely except that he lost a lot of money and had to sell me.”  
  
Pierre hesitated, then asked softly, “What do you think might have happened if he hadn’t?”  
  
Adeline looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes.  
  
“He would’ve killed me.”  
  
“No…”  
  
“Yes. I mean, not directly, or deliberately. But, his treatment of me…I would’ve died from it.”  
  
Pierre grimaced holding her even closer to his chest.  
  
“No. The Guild would never have allowed that. That’s a complete abuse of power…”  
  
“I was a slave remember, Pierre. I had no rights.”  
  
Pierre said tightly, “Well, you’ll be a free woman in six months time. I promise. And no one. No one will ever do that to you again.”  
  
Adeline turned so she could snuggle closer to him. He began to stroke her hair gently, as he stared out the window, eyes not focussing on anything. After another little while, the driver interrupted their silence.  
  
“Here we are…”  
  
Pierre blinked rapidly and removed his arm from around Adeline so he could dig in his pocket for his wallet. Pulling it out he paid the fare, and then helped Adeline out of the cab. As they walked down the street to the entrance to their apartment block, he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close to his side.  
  
She peered up at him.  
  
“You promise?”  
  
Pierre bent his head and looked into her eyes. He could see hope shining in the depths of the bright blue of her eyes. The expression there made him want to hold her and never let go. He licked his lips before answering.  
  
“Yes. I do.”  
  
He squeezed her lightly as he led her up the steps to the apartment block. Once inside he steered her up to the condo and to their room. Closing the door behind them, he walked to the bed and turned down the covers. Then he began to undress, stripping down to his boxers. He smiled at her.  
  
“Come on. Let’s go to sleep. We can talk more about all this tomorrow.”  
  
Adeline joined him standing by the bed.  
  
“You want to know more?”  
  
Pierre touched her cheek tenderly.  
  
“Yes, and we’ll talk with Jon about all this. I think it’s important.”  
  
She nodded, realising that she had no argument with that. Pierre was probably right. She smiled suddenly letting out a tiny giggle. Pierre looked at her quizzically.  
  
“What?”  
  
Adeline giggled a little more.  
  
“You know…it’s technically tomorrow now…”  
  
He rolled his eyes, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on the bed with him.  
  
“Very funny, sweetling…” He nuzzled his nose into her hair then sighed. “We’ll talk to Jon at a more decent hour…when my brain is awake…”  
  
She smiled and rolled over snuggling into him for a moment, then whispered, “Let me get my clothes off…”  
  
Pierre’s arms tightened around her body.  
  
“Not yet. I just want to hold you…”  
  
Adeline trembled a little.  
  
“I can’t sleep in these clothes.”  
  
“Why not?” He nuzzled gently against her cheek. She frowned.  
  
“They’re not comfortable for sleeping in…”  
  
Pierre sighed and released her.  
  
“Go on then.”  
  
Adeline smiled her thanks and got up quickly pulling her blouse and skirt off and climbing back in with just her underwear on. Pierre held the cover back so she could slide in with him. Then he pulled her close to his chest, where she laid her cheek, nestling close. As she closed her eyes, he stroked her hair tenderly.  
  
“Sleep, sweetling…”  
  
She slung an arm over his stomach and snuggled closer, murmuring softly as she began to drift off. Pierre leaned close so he could hear what she was whispering.  
  
“I love you…”  
  
He smiled, continuing to stroke her hair, closing his own eyes, and falling asleep muttering in response.  
  
“ _Aussi, mon coeur_ …”  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **Studio Piccolo  
  
1 PM**_  
  
Chuck came into the back room where Pierre was sitting at Pat’s laptop surfing the net a slight frown playing across his face. Adeline lay on the sofa next to him, her head resting in his lap.  
  
The band had returned to the studio for one more day to finish the final touches of the album before post-production. Pierre had just needed to finish vocals for  _Generation_ and the vocals for the altered version of  _Love Is A Lie_. Now he was waiting, with Adeline, for the others to finish.  
  
The drummer smiled faintly and then announced to the two of them:  
  
“We’re finished. It’s done. The record’s done.”  
  
Pierre’s eyes flicked up and he grinned.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Chuck rolled his eyes. “We have the master of the album. It’s ready for post-production.”  
  
The singer straightened.  
  
“Sweet.”  
  
“Yep. But, we’re not booked in for that until the end of the week. So the time is ours now.”  
  
“Fantastic…” Pierre logged off and shut Pat’s computer setting it onto the coffee table in front of him, then absently ran his fingers through Adeline’s hair. She smiled up at him then looked at Chuck.  
  
“You stoked you’re done?”  
  
The drummer nodded. “Yep. It’s great. And I feel good about this one, right, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre chuckled.  
  
“Me too.” He nudged Adeline to sit up. Chuck glanced at her then back at Pierre.  
  
“I’m guessing you have some things you need to get done this week?”  
  
Pierre smeared a hand over his face.  
  
“Yup. Ada and I need to go talk to my brother about a few things.” He glanced at the time on his phone. “In fact, we should be leaving now. Jon said he would meet us down town at half one.”  
  
Chuck nodded. “Well, you’d better go then.”  
  
Pierre stood. Adeline got up as well, grabbing his gear and her own. She turned to Chuck, tilting her head slightly.  
  
“Say hi to Michelle for me…”  
  
Chuck lifted an eyebrow but nodded.  
  
“Sure…” He shot a quizzical look at his best friend. Pierre just shrugged then turned and walked out.  
  
David and Jeff were standing by the sound desk talking with Dave. They looked up as Pierre and Adeline walked passed.  
  
“Hey, P. Where’re you off to?”  
  
“Ada and I gotta go see my brother.” Pierre nodded to them then headed out the door. Adeline gave a little wave, smiling to them.  
  
“Congrats for finishing…”  
  
“Thanks,” David winked at her; and then she was gone from their sight. Dave shook his head.  
  
“Is it just me, or are those two getting better?”  
  
Jeff smirked. “Yeh, I have to say Adeline is better for him than his ex was.”  
  
“I’ll second that,” the bassist nodded emphatically. “Way better.”  
  
Chuck joined them with a bemused expression on his face.  
  
“Second what, David?”  
  
“Adeline’s good for Pierre.”  
  
The drummer scoffed, “Sure, and you believe that.”  
  
“I do now.” David glowered at the other man. Chuck just sighed and glanced at Dave.  
  
“When the mixing is completed I’ll give Andy Karp a call.”  
  
Dave nodded in acknowledgement. Jeff lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“Time to start scheduling for tour, eh?”  
  
“Yes. The sooner we get onto that the better.” Chuck sucked on his bottom lip. “Michelle told me that Pierre is planning to…um…free Ada in six months time.”  
  
David nodded. “Yes, Ada told me that too.”  
  
Jeff frowned. “What has that got to do with the touring schedule?”  
  
The bassist folded his arms.  
  
“Adeline told me she was worried Pierre might change his mind. Six months is a long time to wait.”  
  
Chuck nodded in agreement.  
  
“But, if we book out the next six months, he’ll be too busy to worry about all that time and it’ll fly past.”  
  
David grinned. “That sounds like a good plan.”  
  
“And Ada can help Pat with the Merch like she did for the promo,” Jeff added thoughtfully. Chuck leaned against the sound desk.  
  
“Yes, that will keep her occupied as well.”  
  
David kept grinning.  
  
“And in no time she’ll be a free woman.”  
  
“Do you think she’ll stay with Pierre?” Dave asked seriously. The drummer lifted his shoulders then let them drop.  
  
“I’m guessing so.”  
  
David said in an equally sombre tone, “I’m hoping so. They need each other.”  
  
Chuck blinked. Jeff tilted his head. Dave lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“That’s deep…real deep.”  
  
“What? I’m being serious.”  
  
“We know that,” Chuck clapped him on the shoulder, then sighed as he turned to go. “We know…and you’re right. They do.”

 


	52. Progress

_**Café Noir  
  
1:30 PM**_  
  
Jonathan Bouvier sat at a table in the back of the quiet café. The lunchtime rush was over and only a few people were seated at the scattered tables. He flipped through a file that rested on the table in front of him. The contents of the file were a little disheartening and he didn’t really know what to think of them.  
  
Laying it down on the table, he shot a quick glance to the entrance. His younger brother should be there soon with his sub. Pierre had called him that morning requesting a meeting about several different issues; Jon had agreed, so now here he was waiting for them.  
  
He stared back at the file sucking nervously at his bottom lip. He had all Adeline’s documents in that file, except one. That one was the file concerning her first master, James Cameron Spicer. It appeared to have vanished, and that worried Jon no end.  
  
He rubbed at his face and peeked toward the entrance again. There they were. Pierre stood there, dark eyes narrowed slightly as he scanned the café. Jon lifted his hand and waved him over. Adeline was standing slightly behind him and so followed closely as he approached.  
  
“Jon,” the younger Bouvier nodded as he took the seat opposite. Adeline sat on the chair next to him. Jon breathed out slowly.  
  
“Pierre. Adeline.” He rested a hand on the file in front of him. “Found me alright.”  
  
Pierre smirked.  
  
“Of course.” He tilted his chin at the file. “What’s that?”  
  
Jon fingered the cover a slight frown on his face.  
  
“This is Adeline’s file. It covers all the documents from her second master up until now.”  
  
Pierre squinted at his brother.  
  
“Her second master? What about…?”  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“Spicer’s files have gone missing. I have been searching all the archives at the Guild. But, it’s as if they’ve disappeared off the face of the earth.”  
  
The singer snorted and looked away a faraway glint in his eyes. He folded his arms across his chest, biceps bulging. Adeline shifted to rest a hand on his shoulder rubbing softly. He sucked on his tongue and ground his teeth together, jaw working. Finally he spoke, not meeting his brother’s eyes.  
  
“What’s the betting those documents have been destroyed? Ada told me he was a right piece of work.” He shot a look at Jonathan. “Even Michelle can vouch for that.”  
  
Jon blinked, surprise registering on his face.  
  
“Your ex?”  
  
“Yeah. Get this. The guy she cheated on me with was James Spicer.”  
  
“Fuck.” Jon raked his fingers through his hair. “Fuck. That’s a twist…”  
  
“Yeah. It is. And he dumped her, telling her he never loved her.”  
  
“Wow.” Jon exhaled harshly. “That’s just…wow.” He looked directly at Pierre. “You…uh…how do you feel about…her?”  
  
“Michelle? I don’t feel anything about her. She’s with Chuck now. But, interestingly enough, we went out the other night, a group of us…and Adeline and Chelle hit it off…so, it’s all turned out for the good really.”  
  
Adeline leaned forward and added hesitantly, “I told her the truth about me, Jon. That’s how we found out about Jamie…”  
  
Pierre nodded. “Yes, that’s right.”  
  
Jon looked at the young blonde and smiled slightly.  
  
“Well, sometimes these things are meant to be.” He paused chewing on his bottom lip. “Anyway, I’ll keep my eyes open for those missing files, but these here are for you to keep a hold of.”  
  
He pushed the folder across the table to Pierre. His younger brother nodded, resting his palm on top of them.  
  
“Thanks.” Pierre scratched his cheek. Jon smiled.  
  
“So, how’s the album going? Almost done?”  
  
Pierre grinned. “We’re at post-production stage. I think Chuck’s going to call Karp to start organising our tours.”  
  
Jon nodded. “That’s great. Well, I can say that six months will definitely fly by, if you have a packed schedule.”  
  
Pierre laughed. “Oh, don’t worry about that. It’ll be full. Chuck always manages that well.”  
  
Adeline had moved even closer to Pierre and was leaning against him. He held her gently around the waist and absently rubbed at her hip. Jon tilted his head watching them with a small smile.  
  
“You seem more comfortable.”  
  
Pierre went slightly pink.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
He looked down into Adeline’s eyes. She smiled up at him and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. He chuckled low and stroked her cheek. Then he glanced back at his brother, thoughts passing across his eyes.  
  
“Jon. I have a question.”  
  
“Shoot.”  
  
“Do you remember telling us that Ada’s masters…some of them were in trouble?”  
  
“Ah. Yes. I haven’t heard anything. But, I’ll look into it for you.”  
  
Pierre nodded then turned to nuzzle into Adeline’s hair. Jon rolled his eyes.  
  
“You going to have something to eat?”  
  
Pierre glanced at his watch.  
  
“Yah. I am hungry.” He squeezed Adeline lightly. “You hungry, sweetling?”  
  
Adeline shook her head.  
  
“Not really. I’ll be okay; you have something if you want.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Yes, Pierre. I’m sure.” He tweaked her nose gently then picked up the menu that was in the middle of the table and flipped through it.  
  
“What’re you having?” He looked at Jon. His elder brother smirked.  
  
“I’ve already eaten. I couldn’t wait for you to get here.”  
  
“Impatient much.” Pierre snorted then closed the menu and stood heading for the counter. Adeline observed his movements and smiled faintly. Jon saw the expression in her eyes and leaned forward over the table.  
  
“You really love my brother, don’t you?”  
  
She glanced at him, nodding slowly.  
  
“Yes. I do.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her left ear and smiled wistfully at Jon. “I’ve never felt like this before, Jon. But, I know what it means.” She lowered her eyes and whispered, “It might change…”  
  
Jon folded his arms.  
  
“If you’re worried about how Pierre will feel after the six months are up, let me assure you it won’t be anything bad. He needs you, even though he himself won’t admit to it outright.”  
  
Adeline lifted her gaze to his serious one.  
  
“Maybe…after six months he might…”  
  
“Perhaps.” Jon inclined his head to her. “You are pretty special, Adeline. If he’s going to admit to needing anyone it will most probably be you.”  
  
“I hope so…”  
  
“Don’t worry, I know my brother.”  
  
Jon fell quiet as Pierre returned carrying a tray with a drink and an open sandwich, which he set on the table. He sank down on his chair and let his breath out in a deep sigh.  
  
“So. Jon, been to any hockey games lately?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
After lunch, they walked down the street to the parking lot. Pierre had his right arm draped around Adeline’s shoulders; the file tucked under his left. Jon had his hands shoved into his pockets.  
  
“So, what’re you two up to this afternoon?”  
  
Pierre shrugged.  
  
“Not much.”  
  
He stretched, his shirt riding up. Adeline’s eyes darted to the tiny line of flesh that showed and an involuntary tingle spread through her body. She pressed her thighs together and turned her head away, swallowing hard. Pierre caught her movement and smirked slightly.  
  
“Might just lie about a bit…”  
  
Jon lifted an eyebrow and chuckled.  
  
“Really? Lie around, eh?” He’d also seen the woman’s glance at his younger brother. He folded his arms and came to a halt. “Well, my car’s parked over there.”  
  
He looked over to his left. Pierre nodded and cocked his head in the opposite direction.  
  
“Mine’s over there. You headed home?”  
  
“Nope. Going down to the Guild. Find out that shit for you.”  
  
“Thanks. Well, see ya later, then.”  
  
Pierre hooked his arm back around Adeline’s neck. She leaned into him, yet avoiding looking at him. He sighed, lifted a hand to his brother, and turned to steer her toward his car. Jon watched them go then turned and headed to his own.  
  
 __ **Bouvier Condo**  
  
3:00 PM  
  
Pierre sat on the edge of the bed, one hand braced on the covers behind him. Adeline knelt between his knees, cheek resting against his left thigh eyes half closed. He was stroking her hair tenderly as he gazed into space, deep in thought. She sighed softly, her breathing quiet. He raked his fingers through her long blonde hair and sighed heavily.  
  
Adeline peeked up at him and smiled faintly. He caught her gaze and came out of his thoughts, cupping her cheek. She lifted her hand to grip it.  
  
“Sir…”  
  
“Mhm?” Pierre tilted his head to the side, noting the way she had addressed him. She licked her lips.  
  
“Need anything, sir?”  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“Not really. Do you?”  
  
Adeline went pink and lowered her eyes; but she gave a tiny nod of her head. Pierre smiled and helped her up next to him on the bed. She sat there for a moment then slowly moved back up on the bed and leaned back against the pillow, propping her feet up, knees spread. He looked at her, head tilted to the left.  
  
“Do you need something?”  
  
Adeline licked her lips.  
  
“I…yes…I do…” She paused. He turned and moved up so he was resting between her legs. He caressed her right leg with his fingertips, propping his body up, so he could look into her eyes.  
  
“Tell me what you need, sweetling.”  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, running the tip of her tongue over her top lip. He watched her making no sound, just waiting. She trembled and opened her eyes again, meeting his. He smiled gently, eyes glittering. She swallowed hard.  
  
“I need…” Adeline reached for the hand that was rubbing her leg and took hold of it, bringing it down to rest over her panties. He lifted an eyebrow and then, keeping his gaze locked with hers, hooked his finger beneath the flimsy material, pulling it away from her pussy.  
  
“Need this?” He slowly slid the tip of his finger over the outer lips. She let out a soft moan, head falling back against the pillow, body quivering.  
  
“Yes…please…”  
  
Pierre smiled and shifted his weight.  
  
“Lift your hips for me…”  
  
She did so and he slowly slid her panties down her legs, lifting each foot so he could pull them off. Then he rested his upper body between her spread legs and looked down at her smooth pussy. She shivered feeling his eyes burning into her. He rubbed her legs softly, then slid his left hand over her mound and down over the outer lips, spreading them with his thumb and index finger.  
  
He leaned close, breathing in her distinct womanly scent, then he brushed just the tip of his nose across the labia. She gasped and bucked her hips. He chuckled low and very slowly, pressed the tip of his tongue against her slit, tickling the sensitive skin.  
  
Adeline whimpered and clutched at the covers, body trembling.  
  
“Pierre…”  
  
His name on her lips was a mere whisper. Pierre growled low in his throat and slid the tip of his tongue inside her, flicking it a little. She moaned and squeezed her eyes shut at the sensation, pussy walls clenching. He stroked her hips as he explored her channel with his tongue sliding it in deeper, searching for her spot. He knew he’d found it a moment later when the walls tightened against his tongue, and her hips jerked against his hands.  
  
“God…” Her voice sounded strangled.  
  
Pierre stroked his tongue against the spot again, and again. Then he nudged his nose against the tiny nub of flesh that was the centre of her pleasure.  
  
Adeline whined, reaching forward to drag her fingers through his hair, pulling at it as she succumbed to the pleasure he was arousing from her body. Pierre growled and licked harder, holding his tongue stiff as he moved it against her spot. Her body tensed; he could feel that she was close. He pressed his tongue hard against her spot and wound his fingers close so he could circle her clit with his thumb.  
  
She screamed as an orgasm ripped through her; body arching, tensing as she released. Her fingers tightened in Pierre’s hair, his name a loud moan on her lips.  
  
“Pierre…oh…oh…God…”  
  
As she came down, Pierre slid up next to her and draped an arm over her body, kissing tenderly at her lips, her face. She trembled at his touch and leaned into him, breathing deeply, her bright azure eyes meeting his deep brown ones. Neither of them spoke; words were not necessary.  
  
After several long minutes, Pierre dipped his head down, capturing her lips in the most tender of embraces; his hand gently stroked over her belly. He nuzzled his nose against hers, smiling lovingly into her eyes. She rested her hand against his cheek and they remained like that, staring with such love, such tender compassion into each other’s faces.  
  
In that moment, the world was the two of them in that room. Everything else outside paled in comparison. They were the beginning and the end. For that small moment in time, nothing else mattered, nothing but the two of them.

 


	53. Mall conversation

_**Wednesday July 25th, 2007  
  
Comeau Residence  
  
3 PM**_  
  
Chuck passed out the draft schedule to the guys as they sat around his parents’ kitchen table.  
  
“Okay, this is the idea, none of it’s set in concrete just yet; but it’s what Andy suggests for the next six months at least.”  
  
Pierre squinted at his copy, sucking on the end of a pen.  
  
“Starting in Japan?” He glanced curiously at his oldest friend. The drummer nodded.  
  
“Yes. Then through the rest of Asia, down into Australia, across to South Africa…”  
  
Pierre held up his hand.  
  
“I can read the rest for myself.”  
  
Jeff, sitting to the singer’s left, added, “And, once again, we do our native country last.”  
  
Chuck sighed. “We go where we are wanted. And where sales demand.”  
  
“I know,” The guitarist sighed. “It’d just be nice to start at home for a change.”  
  
Pierre yawned, rubbing his cheek.  
  
“Well, we did do promo in Canada.”  
  
“Yeah, but still…”  
  
Chuck interrupted. “That’s the plan. Andy says there may be some room for alteration, but only if we give the guys at Atlantic plenty of time to arrange things.”  
  
Jeff nodded and leaned back against his chair.  
  
“Well, I guess it sounds okay.” He looked at Pierre. “Bringing Adeline with you?”  
  
“Of course. What? You think I’m going to leave her at home? She still belongs to me, remember? She’s my responsibility. Anyway, I want her to come. It’ll be a good time for her.”  
  
David sat up from where he was laying on the kitchen floor and looked curiously at the singer.  
  
“Where is she now?”  
  
Pierre smiled faintly. “She went shopping with Michelle.”  
  
The bassist blinked, looking a little surprised. Chuck smirked at the look on his face.  
  
“I’m shocked too, David. Those two have become firm friends. Chelle won’t tell me why, and neither will Pierre.”  
  
Pierre grunted. “That’s between the two of them.”  
  
“But, you know why, don’t you.” David glowered at him. “I mean, fuck, Pierre. I thought you didn’t like your ex?”  
  
“I didn’t like what she did to me.” Pierre stared hard at his friend. “But, that has nothing to do with Adeline.”  
  
“No?” David raised an eyebrow, getting up off the floor and joining the rest of them at the table.  
  
Pierre shook his head slowly.  
  
“No.”  
  
“I thought you wanted nothing to do with her?”  
  
Chuck scowled. “David. People can change their minds, y’know.”  
  
David rolled his eyes.  
  
“In just one week? And anyway, I thought-”  
  
“You know, you think too much,” Pierre snapped. The bassist bristled at his friend’s remark.  
  
“No. I don’t. I just think you’re being stupid.”  
  
“What? Get real. That makes no sense at all.” He groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. “Look, why should it matter to you? They have their reasons for being friends. Anyway, it’s stupid for me to keep being an ass to Michelle. She’s with Chuck now and I have to realise that that means we’ll all be seeing a lot of her.”  
  
The drummer nodded in agreement.  
  
“She’ll be coming on tour with us as well.”  
  
“What?” David’s eyes widened. “Are you fucking serious?”  
  
“Yes. And Pat’s bringing Mare along as well.”  
  
“What the hell for?”  
  
Pierre snorted. “Did you seriously think I was going to expect Adeline to be the only chick on tour with us?”  
  
Chuck folded his arms. “Chelle is coming to keep Ada company, as well as help out with makeup. Mare is coming to help Pat with Merch.”  
  
“And keep Ada company.” Pierre rolled up his schedule and tapped it against the table. “Living with six men on a bus is no fun without some female distraction.”  
  
“You didn’t care about that before,” David reminded him. Pierre sighed.  
  
“Yeah, well, that was before.”  
  
“Yeh, but-”  
  
Pierre cut him off, sharply, “Look, I love her, all right. And, I’m trying to make up for all the shit she’s been through. So give me a fucking break.”  
  
The bassist relented. “I’m sorry. It’s just going to take some getting used to.”  
  
“Used to what?”  
  
David grinned sheepishly.  
  
“You being nice to her.”  
  
Pierre laughed an equally sheepish expression on his face.  
  
“Yeah, it’s new to me and her as well.”  
  
“You’re right. It can’t be easy. And I’m not being too helpful…” David smiled apologetically. His friend shrugged genially.  
  
“Apology accepted, David.” He looked at Chuck. “Right. So, how long do we have before we leave?”  
  
Chuck folded his own schedule and grinned.  
  
“We leave for Japan 1st of August.”  
  
“Sweet.” Pierre stretched his arms behind his head. “Well, who’s up for a drink?”  
  
 _ **City Mall  
  
3:30 PM**_  
  
“So, you really love him, don’t you?”  
  
Michelle and Adeline were at a massage parlour, lying on benches whilst two professional female masseuses tended to their muscles. Adeline had her chin propped on her folded arms and thought for a long moment before answering the elder woman’s question.  
  
“Y’know, his older brother asked me the exact same question.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“I told him yes.” She sighed. Michelle arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.  
  
“Did you mean it?”  
  
Adeline pursed her lips.  
  
“What a question.”  
  
Michelle laughed. “You know I think Pierre’s a little surprised at us being friends. He hasn’t said…but, well you only just told me about your past a little over a week ago…and now here we are…”  
  
“Pierre doesn’t seem to mind though.”  
  
“No. But, that’s probably because he’s not too worried by it.” Michelle sucked on her bottom lip, and then gave a sigh as the masseuse kneaded at a particularly tight muscle. “Oh…that’s it…” She groaned then glanced at Adeline again. “I loved him too. It’s difficult not to.”  
  
“You don’t now though?”  
  
“No. I think Chuck’s enough for me.”  
  
Adeline smiled. “Yeah he’s really into you.”  
  
They fell silent for a moment, both closing their eyes and relaxing beneath the expert touch of the masseuse. After a while, Adeline spoke again.  
  
“What was Jamie like…to you, I mean?”  
  
Michelle slitted one eye open.  
  
“You want to know about Jamie?”  
  
“I’m curious…to know how he treated a free woman.”  
  
The elder blonde smiled sadly.  
  
“He doesn’t hold a candle to Pierre.”  
  
Adeline laughed bitterly, “That’s not surprising. Still, something must have made you fall for him…badly enough to…cheat on Pierre.”  
  
Michelle shivered. “I was so naïve, and stupid. I should never have done that to him.”  
  
“But, you did.”  
  
“I know. I’d have been better off if I hadn’t.”  
  
Adeline took a deep breath; then whispered, “Yeah, but then he’d never have bought me.”  
  
There was a heavy silence between them for a moment after she said that. Luckily, the masseuses were trained not to speak out about what their clients said during sessions, so there were no worries that they would say anything. They remained quiet just working away with their hands.  
  
Michelle sighed.  
  
“That’s true. I never thought of that.” She peeked at the younger woman. “Maybe, this was meant to be.”  
  
Adeline smiled.  
  
“Maybe…”  
  
Michelle looked down.  
  
“Not that it excuses what I did to Pierre.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“But, sometimes we’re better off in the end.” She gave a wry smile. “You know what’s funny, when I was a kid, when my brother was in his band with Pierre and Chuck; I had the hugest crush on Chuck.”  
  
Adeline looked at her. “Really? Then how come you ended up with Pierre?”  
  
Michelle shook her head.  
  
“Because Pierre wanted me.”  
  
“And Chuck didn’t?”  
  
“No. He was too insecure with chicks at the time.”  
  
“So…?”  
  
“He did like me, but he didn’t know how to approach me, and by the time he’d gotten the courage up, I was with his best friend. Interestingly though, after what happened between me and Pierre…Chuck remained friendly with me.”  
  
Adeline smiled.  
  
“He’s a good friend.”  
  
She breathed out slowly as the masseuse stopped her ministrations and stepped away to grab a towel. As she began to rub the younger blonde down, the other masseuse finished on the elder. Michelle sat up and stretched.  
  
“Ah, that feels good…”  
  
Adeline stretched and sat up as well, nodding her thanks to the masseuse. They both left the room allowing the two women to get dressed.  
  
“I’ve never felt so good before…”  
  
“Never had a massage?”  
  
Adeline shook her head.  
  
“No. I was a…you know. I’ve never been pampered before.” A sad smile flickered across her face. “That’s the first time. Not counting the times Pierre has been nice to me of course. But that’s kinda different.”  
  
Michelle pulled out her wallet nodding slowly.  
  
“True. It is different. More sexual, eh?”  
  
Adeline giggled.  
  
“Yeah, totally.”  
  
“Well, he is good for that.” A wistful smile played on Michelle’s lips. “Chuck is too.”  
  
“So, do you think you and him will work out?”  
  
“I hope so.” Michelle sighed. “I don’t want to hurt or be hurt anymore.”  
  
Adeline looked away.  
  
“I know how you mean.” She brushed her hair from her face. “Well, I guess we’d better go pay, eh?”  
  
The other woman smiled.  
  
“It’s on me.”  
  
“Thankyou…”  
  
Michelle just smiled more and turned to head to the reception area. Adeline followed quietly, pondering the discussion that they’d just had. It had been interesting, but also very revealing. She stood watching Pierre’s ex as she paid for the session then turned to join her.  
  
“Now. Come on, let’s go check out the sales; you need some more clothes for your wardrobe.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Adeline reclined in the passenger seat as Michelle drove. Buildings passed rapidly outside the car; yet, she took no notice instead looking inward as she thought about the day. Michelle glanced at the younger woman a slight frown creasing her otherwise smooth brow.  
  
“I never actually told you about Jamie, did I?”  
  
Adeline looked at her and shrugged.  
  
“No. I don’t think so. Going to now?”  
  
Michelle sucked on her bottom lip, tapping her fingernails against the steering wheel.  
  
“The first time I met him was at a bar in Laval. I’d gone there with my girlfriends. The band was overseas somewhere, doing promo for Still Not Getting Any.” She smiled weakly. “I was lonely for male company, and he just zeroed right onto that. He was so charming. Dark, handsome, knew exactly what to say to get a woman’s heart racing.”  
  
She shook her head. “I fell for him hard. It was stupid. But, he said things like…he wouldn’t leave me alone like Pierre had, and he filled my mind with little doubts.”  
  
Adeline tilted her head a curious light in her eyes.  
  
“Doubts?”  
  
“Yeah. Jamie suggested that Pierre couldn’t possibly be faithful to me on tour, all those groupies throwing themselves at him at gigs.” Michelle’s voice tightened. “Like a fool I believed him. Even though deep in my heart I knew Pierre wasn’t like that. Not then. He was like that when he was younger, when he was in Reset with my brother.”  
  
Adeline squinted noting wetness at the corner of the other woman’s eyes.  
  
“You weren’t with him then, right?”  
  
“No. We were just friends then.”  
  
Michelle shot a sharp glance at her then stared back out the window.  
  
“Anyway, Jamie’s words chipped away at my resolve to trust Pierre, and I started to go out with him. With Jamie. It got serious after awhile, and I introduced him to my parents. They fell in love with him.” She paused then went on her voice sounding sad. “They never really liked Pierre. I mean, they were friendly enough, since he had been close friends to Phil.”  
  
“Phil? Your brother?”  
  
“Yes. But, they didn’t think he was right for their precious daughter. Me.”  
  
Michelle’s hands clenched on the steering wheel.  
  
“I kept seeing Jamie after the band returned from tour. I didn’t think Pierre would find out. But, he’s pretty smart. I managed to convince him that I still loved him…so Pierre and I still kinda snuck around as if it was our relationship that had to be hidden. And, I guess Pierre’s told you the rest about that.”  
  
Adeline nodded silently just listening, feeling that Michelle needed to talk about everything. The elder blonde sighed deeply focussing on the road, but still talking softly.  
  
“Anyway, after that I remained with Jamie. And things seemed great for a while. And then he started to change. You know. We always went to clubs at night and I’d be his chick hanging off his arm. He’d show me of to his friends…his buddy’s. Jamie would ply me with drink and then let his friends cop a feel of my tits.” She trembled.  
  
Adeline frowned in empathy but still remained quiet. Michelle glanced at her.  
  
“I let it go on for too long…and then he dumped me. Said he’d had fun with me and all but that I was past my due. Or something like that.”  
  
Adeline laughed sourly.  
  
“That’s totally like him.”  
  
“Yeah, he said something else that made no sense to me at the time.”  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“He said, and I quote, ‘You’ve been fun for a free woman, but I prefer my women submissive.’” Michelle bit her lip. “He explained it to me a couple of days after he ditched me. Because, he came over to tell my family he was moving out of town.”  
  
“I bet they were confused.”  
  
“They were. My Mom still thinks I let go of someone real special.”  
  
“Hah, sure… _real special_.” Adeline rolled her eyes, her tone scathing. Michelle smirked at the younger blonde.  
  
“A real special asshole.”  
  
“Completely.” The two women laughed, just as Michelle pulled into the Comeau’s driveway.  
  
“Well, here we are. Let’s go in and see the boys.”  
  
Adeline smiled in agreement, turning to grab the bags of clothes she had bought.  
  
“Want to show Pierre what I got…”  
  
Michelle grinned.  
  
“I’m sure he’ll approve.”  
  
Adeline flicked her long hair so it settled down her back, and followed the elder woman to the front door, exclaiming confidently, “Oh, I’m not worried about that.”  
  
 ** _Chuck’s Basement  
  
Several minutes later_**  
  
Pierre lounged on the settee that was propped against the back wall furthest away from Chuck’s drum set. David sat at it pounding away with his sticks. The door to the basement swung open at that instance and Michelle came down the stairs a bright smile on her face, lighting up her eyes.  
  
“Hey, we’re back.”  
  
Chuck looked up from his schedule and grinned, waggling his fingers at her.  
  
“Hey…”  
  
Pierre looked behind her and smiled softly as Adeline came down the stairs. He pushed up off the sofa and walked over to meet her. She dropped her bags and went into his arms, leaning against his solid frame. He wrapped his arms firmly around her slender figure and held her close.  
  
Rubbing his palm at the small of her back he glanced down into her eyes.  
  
“Have a good time?”  
  
Adeline nodded against his chest.  
  
“Yes.” She nodded to the bags on the floor. “I got some new clothes…gear I can wear when we go on tour.”  
  
Pierre smiled, and steered her over to the settee, sitting down and pulling her down onto his lap.  
  
“Great, you can show me them later…I just want to hold you right now.”  
  
She turned curling up on his lap, leaning her cheek against his chest. He tucked her head beneath his chin and just held her. The others observed this silently; David grinned slightly glad to see the two of them together and looking happy; Seb just smiled; Jeff tilted his head one eyebrow lifted. Chuck glanced up from where he was now seated with Michelle running through the schedule with her.  
  
“Hey, Bouv…feeling good, eh?”  
  
Pierre chuckled, leaned forward to lift the bottle of beer off the table in front of him, a warm glint in his dark eyes.  
  
“Never better, Comeau. Never better.”

 


	54. Simple Plan Tour Snapshots

**_Wednesday August 1st 2007  
  
Bouvier Condo  
  
Noon_**  
  
The clatter of plates reached Pierre’s ears as he wandered into the kitchen. Adeline was at the sink, washing up from their early lunch. He leaned against the bench, watching her quietly. She glanced over her shoulder at him.  
  
“Hey…”  
  
Pierre smiled. “I’m all packed. How’re you doing there?”  
  
Adeline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
“Just need to clean these up…I already did my packing this morning.”  
  
“Yeah, I noticed. You don’t have much.” He absently rubbed at his left arm. Her shoulders stiffened slightly at his comment, but she just kept scrubbing at the white dish in front of her. Pierre frowned and stepped around the bench, approaching her. She trembled, and then peered up at him. He touched his left hand lightly to the side of her neck.  
  
“I’m sorry…that was a stupid thing to say.”  
  
Adeline shook her head.  
  
“No, sir…it’s just…the truth.”  
  
Pierre tilted his head slightly.  
  
“You’re calling me ‘sir’.”  
  
She let the plate slip into the sink and leaned back into him.  
  
“Pierre…” She licked her lips slowly. “You still...” She paused then, tracing one wet finger up his left arm, trailing it along the lines of his ink. “It’s what I’m used to…”  
  
Pierre sighed, snaking strong arms around her waist, supporting her. Adeline breathed in steadily, feeling relaxed. He nuzzled the tip of his nose against the back of her neck. She shivered a little. Then she turned in his arms and looked into his eyes.  
  
“Don’t you want me to call you that?”  
  
The corners of his lips twitched.  
  
“I never said that.”  
  
“Good. Because, I like calling you that, sir.” Adeline’s lips quivered, amusement evident in her tone. Pierre laughed, releasing her.  
  
“Finish up, ‘kay? Gotta be at the airport at two.”  
  
“Okay.” Adeline turned back to the sink, but then glanced up again. “Pierre?”  
  
Pierre, who had already begun to leave, swung back around.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
She hesitated, before saying, tentatively, “I love you.”  
  
He just smiled, in answer. Then he exited the kitchen, leaving Adeline to finish clearing up the dishes.  
  
 _ **Montreal International Terminal  
  
3 PM**_  
  
David raced down the corridor the loud slap of his shoes on the shiny floor echoing. Adeline and Pierre, who were ahead of the bassist, looked back toward him. He waved his arms at them frantically.  
  
“Wait! Wait for me!”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes, setting his carryon bag on the floor.  
  
“What the fuck are we waiting for, David?”  
  
David skidded to a halt next to them.  
  
“We’re gonna be late, right?”  
  
“Uh, no. Our flight leaves at 4:30.” The singer remained calm in the face of his friend’s manic mood. The bassist scowled.  
  
“Then why the fuck did we have to get here at two?”  
  
Pierre smirked. “Chuck told us that so you’d be here on time.”  
  
David looked affronted.  
  
“What? I’m never late.”  
  
His friend just shook his head, lifted his bag again and made to continue to the boarding lounge. Adeline hung back a little, matching pace with the younger man.  
  
“They always tease you about that, don’t they?”  
  
David groaned. “Yes, Ada. It’s so unfair.”  
  
She arched her eyebrows.  
  
“David, no offence…but you don’t know the meaning of the word…”  
  
He flinched and cast a chagrined look at her.  
  
“I don’t mean it really, Ada. And, they’re mostly right anyway. I usually am the one holding them up.”  
  
Adeline nodded. “Well, it’s a wonder you don’t get left behind.”  
  
David giggled. “They’d never leave me behind. A band without its bassist…well, it doesn’t bear thinking about.”  
  
“It’d be a bit strange…”  
  
“Exactly. We bassists, we keep the band together.” The smug expression on his face was too much for Adeline; she burst out laughing.  
  
Pierre glanced back over his shoulder, brow furrowed slightly. Even after everything that had happened, he was still uncertain about his emotions; and he still wasn’t particularly pleased if David got too close to Adeline. He knew that he really shouldn’t be anxious about them being together; he knew that Adeline only had eyes for him.  
  
Still, he couldn’t prevent the green-eyed monster from rearing its ugly head. He was only human after all; and anyway, any hot-blooded male who had a woman he could call his own would feel the same way, possessive and jealous of her drawing attention from other males.  
  
He called back, sharply.  
  
“Don’t encourage him, Adeline. He’s got a big enough head.”  
  
David flicked him off. Pierre slowed his strides so the other two caught up to him; then he seized the bassist around the neck and ruffled his hair.  
  
“Careful, Desrosiers…your hats might not fit anymore…”  
  
“Fuck off, Bouvier…” David tried to shove the bigger man away; Pierre hung on firmly, a wicked glint in his deep brown eyes. Adeline giggled nervously and grabbed at his arm.  
  
“Leave him alone, Pierre.”  
  
An indecipherable emotion flashed in his eyes; but he released David and rubbed his hands on his jeans.  
  
“I’ve never heard such crap. The drummer is the important one in the band.” Pierre deliberately kept his tone light. David just snorted and stalked ahead of them, catching up to the rest of the band. Pierre grumbled inaudibly, picked up his bag again and followed.  
  
Adeline trailed behind smiling quietly to herself. What with the mood, Pierre was in, and the rest of the band as well, she had a feeling that the tour would be an interesting one. She was definitely looking forward to the coming experiences.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **Wednesday August 8th 2007  
  
Tokyo, Japan**_  
  
Pierre stood on the stage staring out at the massive crowd of people. Every night for the past week, the crowds at the shows had been huge; and they had all been really into the new songs. Of course, the Japanese fans were always excited whenever they played they were amazing people. However, Pierre always felt privileged to be playing to them. He loved the hospitality of the Japanese people as well; they always made the members of the band feel special, as if they were on top of the world.  
  
When he’d first broken up with Michelle thinking about playing in Japan was one of the best pick-me-ups he had in his bag of tricks. Now that he had Adeline with him, he wanted her to share in the joy that he felt whilst performing in that amazing country.  
  
Pierre glanced off stage where he could see Adeline standing with Mare and Michelle. He smiled toward them. Adeline lifted a hand in a small wave, the smile on her own face enough to fuel the energy in his soul. He bounded out to the front of the stage and invited the crowd to jump with him as he led into  _Addicted_ , which was always a crowd pleaser in Japan.  
  
Adeline clutched at her purse as she watched Pierre revving the crowd up and mucking around with David. They were bantering back and forth between each song, getting the kids to scream, or jump, sing-along or echo during their songs. Michelle watched as Adeline watched Pierre, then looked at Mare. The two elder women had started to become friends whilst on tour, partly due to Adeline’s subtle insistences, but partly due to the fact that Mare had sensed a change in Pierre’s ex.  
  
Michelle said softly, “Those two are just…”  
  
“Perfect for each other?” Pat’s girlfriend lifted an eyebrow at the elder blonde. Michelle nodded.  
  
“I can see that. I saw it ages ago.” She sucked on her bottom lip. “I know you don’t think what I did to Pierre-”  
  
Mare cut her off gently. “I don’t care about that anymore. Just don’t do the same thing to Chuck.”  
  
“No fear. I’m past having bad relationships, or causing problems.” Michelle smiled weakly. “I learned my lesson, the hard way.”  
  
Mare nodded. “Yes, Adeline mentioned that.”  
  
“Yeah, and I have to admit, I’m very happy with Chuck.” She glanced over at the drum kit where the drummer was playing without his shirt on. She giggled lightly. “How can I not be happy with that…I mean…look at him…”  
  
Mare laughed, shaking her head.  
  
“Sorry, but I prefer Pat…and we all know that Pierre is much better looking than Chuck.”  
  
Adeline looked back at them.  
  
“And he’s stronger too.”  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes.  
  
“Yeah, right.”  
  
She grinned. “He’s won all the arm wrestling contests so far…even when they used their left hands.”  
  
Michelle folded her arms.  
  
“Hah, you’re just saying that because you have to.”  
  
Adeline pursed her lips.  
  
“No. That’s not true. I’m saying it because I love him.”  
  
Silence settled between the three women; yet, it was a comfortable quiet. Warm smiles spread over their faces, and then they moved to stand close together watching as the band prepared to perform the final song for the night.  
  
Pierre stood at the front of the stage, acoustic guitar resting in his arms. He gripped the microphone stand in his left hand and spoke out across the crowd.  
  
“This next song is called  _Perfect_.” He paused and let his eyes rove over the kids in the mosh. Then he smirked, holding a hand out to them. “But. Before…” He beckoned to them. “Before, before…we do this song, I want everybody to get your cell phones out. Get your cell phone out or something that makes some sort of a light.”  
  
He spread both his hands out in an all-encompassing gesture.  
  
“Everybody light up this place. You know we gotta do it, it looks so pretty.”  
  
He shaded his eyes peering down at the crowd.  
  
“Everybody, come on! You guys all have one or two cell phones, and a Game Boy and an iPod in there…c’mon, take it out…”  
  
He waited a moment longer as cell phone screens began to light up the arena. Then when he deemed that they were ready, he gave a slight nod, adjusting his guitar strap and beginning to play.  
  
“Here we go, sing with me…”  
  
 _ **Sunday 12th August 2007  
  
Singapore  
  
Meet & Greet  
  
Late afternoon**_  
  
“Do you want Pierre to sign that for you?”  
  
Adeline and Mare stood along a line of girls who were waiting to reach the long table where the band was sitting. Their Singapore label representative had organised a Meet and Greet for the fans after their main gig in the capital city. The table had been set up at the end of a large ballroom that was set off the stadium where they had just performed.  
  
The girl who Adeline had just spoken to, peered along the line to where Pierre was signing, and then looked back at the blonde woman, smiling.  
  
“Yes, please…are you his girlfriend?” The girl’s English was quite good, but then that wasn’t surprising, many Singapore students learned English at school and were quite fluent in it.  
  
Adeline’s cheeks took on a soft pink tinge. Mare chuckled lightly answering for the younger woman.  
  
“Yes she is. And very lucky for it.”  
  
The girl giggled.  
  
“Pierre’s lucky to have someone…you seem very nice.” She gave a little wave and shuffled forward along the line.  
  
Adeline turned her gaze toward the table. The five men were smiling brightly at the fans, signing assorted items and receiving many different cards, gifts, even some hugs and pecks on the cheeks. This last sent a tiny twinge of jealousy into Adeline’s heart. Mare noticed the tiny crease in her brow.  
  
“It’s okay, you know. They’re all way too young for him anyway.”  
  
Adeline cast a grateful look at her friend. Then she returned her gaze to the man she had fallen in love with. Pierre’s deep brown eyes twinkled as he greeted the girls who were standing together in front of him. His left arm rested lightly on the table in front of him; he clutched a black Sharpie in his right hand, with which he signed the CD covers the girls handed to him.  
  
They giggled and chattered as he adjusted the black cap that was perched on his head. The white T-shirt he was wearing clung to the muscles of his upper torso, the sleeves straining around his biceps, and Adeline could see some of the girls ogling him. She couldn’t help but laugh to herself at the awestruck expressions on their faces.  
  
She knew this man intimately, something she would’ve bragged about if she were the type. However, she was not and instead she just felt extremely blessed to have him in her life, to be a part of his. It was a feeling she would never had expected months earlier, but her life had changed drastically.  
  
She had gone from being a painfully reticent slave, fearful and more worried about her own self-preservation than her feelings, to a woman who was almost independent. Of course, Pierre still owned her so she couldn’t officially call herself an independent person. She was still dependent upon his good nature; yet, that was not too much of a stretch since their relationship had become more than that of just Master and slave.  
  
Adeline continued to smile as she watched the girls greeting the band members. However, Pierre caught her gaze and she realised that his line had dispersed. She blinked as he rose to his feet, came out from behind the table and approached her. She swallowed hard watching as he came toward her, his deep brown eyes filled with an inexplicable emotion.  
  
Slowly, deliberately he crossed the distance between them with long strides, coming to a halt directly in front of her. Adeline had to tilt her head slightly so she could look into his eyes.  
  
His lips curved in a pleased smile.  
  
“Well, hello…fancy seeing you here.”  
  
Laughter bubbled up inside Adeline and she couldn’t help but respond to the infectious grin on Pierre’s face.  
  
“It is a small world, Pierre.”  
  
He chuckled and stooped down to press his lips to her right cheek.  
  
“Not having too much trouble back here, eh?” His lips tickled her skin sending shivers down her spine. Adeline smiled.  
  
“No. Having a good time actually.”  
  
“Wonderful.” Pierre straightened, running his fingers through his hair. “Well, we’re just about done here. Chuck and Seb are just doing one more press interview, then we can leave.”  
  
Adeline let out a little sigh. He glanced at her.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
She blinked. “Huh? Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
He smirked.  
  
“You sighed.”  
  
He held his hand out to her; she took hold of it allowing him to pull her into his arms. He nuzzled his nose into her hair breathing in deeply. She peeked up at him, lightly resting her fingertips against his cheek. He smiled at her; she gently stroked along his jaw line, the pads of her fingers rubbing against the rough stubble.  
  
Mare, who was still standing there, smiled wistfully. Pat walked passed, camera clutched in his hand. He turned it to point at the couple, the red record light was flashing. Pierre rolled his eyes at him. Adeline turned to look at him and waved, smiling brightly into the camera.  
  
“Say something, Adeline.”  
  
“Um…Pierre and I are just bumming around…”  
  
“Yeah, we’re waiting for Seb and Chuck to finish up…”  
  
Pat laughed. “They’ll be done in five.”  
  
Pierre rolled his head on his shoulders.  
  
“Yeh, we know.”  
  
“Good-o. Well.” He squinted at the viewfinder then turned his camera off. “Plenty of footage…”  
  
“Yeah? Enough to make a DVD yet?”  
  
Pat shrugged. “We do owe the fans a long one.”  
  
Pierre chuckled. “An even bigger package for you, eh?”  
  
“That is so old. We’ll have to think of a new line…”  
  
The singer just smirked, then let his chin rest on the top of Adeline’s head. She leaned back against his chest and sighed in content; and they remained like that in a comfortable silence. Waiting.  
  
 _ **Thursday 16th August 2007  
  
Hong Kong  
  
Sometime in the morning**_  
  
Adeline lay curled up on the King-sized bed she was sharing with Pierre. He stood by the window camera in hand. She peeked up at him.  
  
“What’re you doing?”  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
“Taking a photo of you…smile, eh?”  
  
Adeline pretended to pout. He walked forward and knelt down by the bed, peering at her through the viewfinder.  
  
“Come on, sweetling…smile for me…”  
  
A ghost of a smile spread across her lips. Pierre, propping the camera on the edge of the bed, reached his arm forward to take hold of her hand, squeezing it tenderly. Adeline squeezed back then lay back against the pillows.  
  
“You got a show today?”  
  
“Not for a few hours. I said I just wanted to do the tourist thing.” He put the camera aside and leaned his chin on his arm smiling at her. Adeline patted the spot beside her.  
  
“Come up here…”  
  
Pierre climbed up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close, nuzzling his nose into the side of her neck. She giggled, wriggling in his arms.  
  
“That tickles…”  
  
Pierre smiled and blew soft raspberries against her skin. Adeline laughed more and writhed in his arms.  
  
“Stop! Stop…haha….that tickles…”  
  
Pierre pulled his head back and stared into her eyes. She looked back at him, no longer smiling, just meeting his gaze directly. He smiled faintly then leaned close to press a light kiss against her silky skin. A shiver ran down her spine and she moaned softly.  
  
Then he blew cool air lightly against her neck.  
  
“How about that?”  
  
Adeline whimpered.  
  
“Feels good…”  
  
He lightly stroked the tip of his finger along the line of her jaw staring deep into her eyes.  
  
“You are so amazingly beautiful…” His tone was firm, yet with a hint of tenderness threading through. He leaned close to nuzzle his nose along the edge of her cheekbone, breathing in the delicate aroma that sprang from her. Adeline shivered at the sensation and drew closer to his body. He stroked his hand down her side. “Need anything, sweetling?”  
  
Adeline shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
“Just hold me, please…”  
  
Pierre obliged wrapping both arms around her slender frame, tucking her head beneath his chin, and silently watching over her.

 


	55. Was he mad?

**_Monday August 20th, 2007  
  
Laval  
  
Guild of Dominants and Submissives  
  
11 AM_**  
  
Jonathan stood at his desk staring exasperated at the scattered briefs in front of him.  
  
“ _Merde_ …”  
  
He groaned, thrusting his hands through his hair, raking his fingers through a couple of knots. He had been at the office since early that morning searching through every one of his filing cabinets for the original documentation on James Spicer. However, it was turning out to be a fruitless exercise. Frustration was the order of the day.  
  
“Damn this…”  
  
Jon sighed heavily, collapsing on his leather wheelie-chair. He knew that he could not stop looking though. His younger brother was counting on him to complete the documentation so Adeline’s paperwork could be finalised.  
  
He only wished he‘d made copies of all his official documents; it would have made things a lot easier. In fact, he knew that it should be policy to maintain certified copies in case such situations arose. Except most of the members of the Guild were a little slack in that regard.  
  
Leaning forward, Jon flicked absently through the files in front of him. His eyes scanned the title on each file. Nothing. As he placed the last one down on the desk, the office phone let out a shrill beep. Jon screwed up his face, sighing before lifting the earpiece from its cradle, bringing it up to his left ear.  
  
“Morning, Jon here.”  
  
He frowned faintly as the caller spoke softly to him. Moments later though a broad smile split the corners of his mouth. Leaning back against his chair and slapping his palm against his knee, he exclaimed aloud.  
  
“That’s it! Thankyou…that’s exactly what I was looking for. You are a bloody saviour…could you email them to me? Thanks so much…I owe you big time…God, you do not realise how grateful I am to you.” He leaned forward and let out a little laugh. “Yeah…I’ve spent the last month trying…yeh…I owe you as many beers as I can afford…thankyou…yes, my brother will be pleased as well.”  
  
He couldn’t stop grinning, and even after he hung up the call, he felt like he was floating on air. The caller had been his contact at the Toronto branch of the Guild and he had found the missing files. Somehow, they had shifted to the District Headquarters during some sort of file switch.  
  
Often different departments had massive cleanups to see whether there were old documents that needed to be gotten rid of. All files that were to be destroyed were sent directly to Toronto. That was where the Canadian HQ was. In the midst of the cities’ largest clean up a lot of Jon’s old files had ended up in Toronto. Including James Spicer’s file.  
  
However, within minutes, he would have the file on his computer and he would be able to glean the necessary information from its pages. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, he swung around to his desktop computer where it sat slowly waking up.  
  
Once the screen with the Guild logo popped up, Jon logged into his account, clicked on his Web Mail, and watched as it loaded all his unread email. The one right at the top was from his contact and had several attachments linked to it. Clicking on the header to open the message, Jon waited as the page loaded.  
  
 _ **Tuesday August 21st, 2007  
  
Bangkok, Thailand  
  
Holiday Inn  
  
Room 399  
  
1 AM**_  
  
Pierre rolled over onto his right side wondering what had woken him. He squinted at the radio clock on the nightstand.  
  
 _Merde…it’s 1 in the morning…_  He groaned, rubbing at his eyes. Then he noticed that his cell phone was flashing. It was also on the nightstand. Shuffling to the edge of the bed, careful not to jolt Adeline, who lay to his left, he reached out to grab his phone. Yawning he flipped it open and saw that there were several missed calls on it. Scrolling through, he frowned. They were all from Jon.  
  
“Shit…” He sat up, propping his elbows on his knees as he scrolled to the last message; it was a text that had been sent minutes after the last missed call -- moments before he’d woken. He opened it, eyes narrowing as he read the message.  
  
 _P. Found documents. They were in TO. Will email them to you. Something interesting came up though. Those court cases. Spicer is the main focus. You need to call me when you get a chance. Don’t worry about time differences. Not sleeping much anyway. Hope you’re having a good time…say hi to Ada. J._  
  
Pierre lowered the phone and pinched at the bridge of his nose. Squeezing his eyes shut, thoughts slid aimlessly in his mind. He couldn’t make any of them stay still enough to solidify into clear forms and so he just sighed and pressed his knuckle into the corner of his eye, rubbing absently. Then he leaned over, putting his phone back on the nightstand and rolled back onto his left side so he could hold Adeline in his arms.  
  
He wasn’t prepared to start thinking about his brother’s message until a more decent hour. He just needed to sleep. Closing his eyes, drawing Adeline’s body closer to his, he slowly drifted off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **10 AM**_  
  
Sunlight shone through the large window looking out over the city. Adeline sat at the small table eating from a bowl of cereal, staring out at the surrounding buildings. Pierre sat opposite her turned slightly away facing the television. It was on, but he had the volume on mute images flashing away on the screen. He was gazing at a point between the set and where he sat, chewing on his bottom lip, lost in thought.  
  
Adeline pulled her gaze from the window and looked at his profile. His hair cast shadows across his face; his dark eyes held a solemn expression. She sat up a little, resting her spoon in the bowl.  
  
“Pierre?”  
  
His eyes flickered slightly, and then stilled fixing on the TV screen.  
  
“Mhm?”  
  
“Is something wrong?”  
  
He gave a slight shrug. Adeline pressed her lips together. He glanced over at her, expression unreadable. She lowered her eyes to her bowl and fiddled with her spoon. Pierre looked back at the silent television.  
  
Adeline peeked at him again. His shoulders were tense; she could see the taut muscles of his back through the flimsy material of his white t-shirt. Something was definitely bothering him. She hesitated, uncertain whether she should press him, remembering how he had reacted the last time she had attempted to draw him out.  
  
Finally, she decided she would just wait. If Pierre needed to get something off his chest, he would. Or, at least she hoped he would. It scared her a little when he brooded. His whole demeanour seemed to darken and he became grim and a little forbidding. Looking down at her bowl once more, she lifted her spoon and went back to eating her breakfast.  
  
Pierre scratched at his stomach, stretching his back muscles letting out an audible groan. Then he turned to look at Adeline.  
  
“Ada…”  
  
She lifted her eyes to meet his. He smiled faintly, wanting to reassure her, having sensed her anxiety.  
  
“Nothing’s wrong with me.”  
  
She blinked.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Pierre rubbed his left elbow.  
  
“Um. Jon found Jamie’s file.”  
  
Adeline started the spoon slipping from her fingers. It clattered into her now empty bowl. She gulped and leaned back against her chair. Her heart rate increased slightly and she realised she was sweating a little. Pierre grimaced.  
  
“Sorry…”  
  
“No. I’m sorry…I wasn’t expecting you to say that.”  
  
Pierre leaned forward and reached over the table for her hand. She grasped his tightly needing to feel the reassuring strength of his grip.  
  
He took his bottom lip between his teeth before saying quietly.  
  
“I should’ve prepared you for it though.”  
  
Adeline shook her head.  
  
“How could you? Anyway…has he sent it to you?”  
  
Pierre rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.  
  
“He’s going to email it to me.”  
  
“Okay…” She breathed deeply. “What do you think it has in it?”  
  
He grunted. “Who knows? I guess we’ll find out when we see it.”  
  
Adeline stared directly into his eyes.  
  
“You’ll let me look at it?”  
  
Pierre nodded. “You have every right.”  
  
Unexpectedly, she let out a bitter laugh.  
  
“Right? Hah…I don’t have any rights…I’m a sl-”  
  
Pierre shook his head sharply.  
  
“No. You’re sub…and I’m giving you the right.”  
  
She blushed and lowered her head.  
  
“Pierre…”  
  
He smiled and squeezed her hand gently.  
  
“Hey…look at me, sweetling.”  
  
Adeline shook her head unable to meet his eyes. He reached out with his other hand to tilt her chin up.  
  
“Adeline.” His voice was tender. Her bottom lip trembled. He tilted his head to the side, bemusement evident in his tone. “Hey…hey, I thought we got past this, sweetling?”  
  
Adeline sniffled and swiped furiously at her eyes. Tears had begun to form at the corners. Pierre cupped her cheek and brushed them away with his thumb.  
  
“Ada…”  
  
She gave a watery smile.  
  
“Pierre…I just…” She paused clearing her throat. He waited patiently, allowing her to pull her thoughts together. “I’m just a little emotional…”  
  
Pierre rubbed his thumb caressingly over her cheek.  
  
“That’s okay. It happens. You’ll be okay.”  
  
Adeline leaned into his touch. He smiled softly sucking on his bottom lip.  
  
“Anyway,” He paused, thinking. “How about you go find Chelle and Mare, see what they’re up to?”  
  
Adeline brushed at her eyes again.  
  
“Now?”  
  
“Yah, they’ll be up and about now. I need to make a couple of calls.”  
  
He squeezed her hand once more then released it, standing up. She looked up at him. He smiled then wandered over to the nightstand, picking up his cell phone. She watched him then stood as well, carrying her bowl to the small kitchen sink and rinsing it under the tap.  
  
Pierre leaned against the counter and flipped his phone open, pressing several buttons and holding it up to his ear. As he waited for his call to connect he watched Adeline as she stood at the sink.  
  
She held the bowl under the tap, scrubbing at it with a cloth. Once she’d cleaned it, Adeline put the bowl in the drainage rack then went to grab her purse. She motioned to Pierre that she was going to go out. He just smiled fleetingly at her concentrating on the call he was making. Adeline smiled back then headed out of the hotel room.  
  
Stepping out into the hallway, she found David hovering just outside their room. He had his chin tucked into his chest and was mumbling to himself in French. She blinked and tilted her head.  
  
“Hey?”  
  
The bassist jerked his head up and grinned.  
  
“Hey, yourself.”  
  
She frowned. “What are you doing out here?”  
  
David giggled. “Nothing. Just hanging around. Waiting for someone to come and play with me.”  
  
Adeline tilted her head more.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
David grinned widely.  
  
“I’m bored.”  
  
“Oh. Well…uh…Pierre said I should go find Mare and Chelle…”  
  
The bassist smiled even wider than before.  
  
“Good idea. I’ll come with.”  
  
Adeline wondered at his enthusiasm, but said nothing just glad of his company. He always managed to make her smile. She headed along the corridor, David stuck by her side playing with his hair.  
  
“You wanna know something, Ada?”  
  
She glanced sideways at him.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Jeff told me that I shouldn’t tell anyone…but you can keep a secret, right?”  
  
Adeline pursed her lips.  
  
“You shouldn’t tell secrets, David.”  
  
David pouted, halting and grabbing her arm.  
  
“Aww…but this is the sweetest thing ever…”  
  
She sighed and looked into his face. His hazel eyes filled with excitement; his mouth curled into a joyful smile. She just couldn’t resist that look.  
  
“Yeah, okay…I can keep a secret.”  
  
“Great! Well, Jeff told me that…” David lowered his voice to a stage whisper. “He told me…Fran’s pregnant…”  
  
Adeline blinked. She hadn’t actually met Jeff’s partner; however, she had heard all about how wonderful she was and how much in love, Jeff was with her. She smiled.  
  
“That’s great…Jeff must be excited.”  
  
David bobbed his head vigorously.  
  
“Yeah, he is. He’s gonna tell everyone later today. But, I thought I’d tell you. Cos, I needed to before I just blurt it out to everyone.”  
  
Adeline giggled and tucked her head down.  
  
“You’re not good at keeping secrets, are you?”  
  
David grimaced, eyes still sparkling.  
  
“I’m hopeless. But, now you know as well, so you can stop me from saying anything.”  
  
She laughed the sound sending tingles down the bassist’s spine. He shivered slightly. Then he continued walking, Adeline matching his steps.  
  
Shoving his hands into his back pockets, David looked straight ahead taking slow steady breaths. Adeline looked at him.  
  
“Uh…why were you really outside our room?”  
  
David sucked on his teeth, answering her query with his own question.  
  
“Did Pierre get mad at you?”  
  
Adeline frowned. “Mad at me? What ever for?”  
  
David shuffled his feet, slowing his pace.  
  
“You remember when we left Laval?”  
  
“Um…what about it?”  
  
“At the airport. You told him to leave me alone.”  
  
“Oh. You remember that?” She was surprised. She hadn’t even thought about the incident since it had occurred. In fact, she didn’t even think that it was really an incident. She just said what she said, Pierre reacted the way he did, and there was no huge drama. David nodded.  
  
“Yeah, so. Did he?”  
  
“Did he what?”  
  
“Get mad at you?”  
  
Adeline licked her lips. “You know, it’s funny. He actually didn’t.” She smiled a little. “I think he’s kinda got over the whole you talking to me thing.”  
  
David scratched his chin. “Yeah, but I got the impression he wasn’t happy about it.”  
  
“Well, maybe he wasn’t. But he didn’t get angry with me.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“No. He didn’t even mention it afterwards.” Adeline brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. “Anyway, that was twenty days ago. It’s definitely not an issue now.” She breathed deeply then added quietly, “I mean, you and I have spent a lot of time chatting…and he hasn’t blown his top over it.”  
  
“Oh, yeah. I guess so.” They fell silent then almost near the elevator bay. They stopped when they were in front of them and David reached out to press the down button. Adeline folded her arms and sighed a little.  
  
“Is that why you were outside our room? ‘Cause you wanted to see if Pierre got mad at me?”  
  
David laughed a little self-consciously.  
  
“I was worried for you.” He shifted on his feet. “I can’t help it.”  
  
Adeline smiled. “No one’s ever cared about me like you - or Pierre.”  
  
He cast a soft look her way.  
  
“You deserve to be cared about.”  
  
She blushed and looked away, just as the elevator doors opened with a soft ding. David stepped in and looked at her.  
  
“Come on. Let’s go find the girls.”  
  
 _ **Shopping Mall  
  
11:30 AM**_  
  
“There are a lot of Thai people…”  
  
“Well, of course, David. We’re in Thailand.” Mare rolled her eyes at the bassist who was prancing around the three women staring at every thing around them. The three women and David had decided to go shopping to fill in time before the band’s concert. Adeline giggled at David’s comment.  
  
“What were you expecting?”  
  
David stuck out his bottom lip.  
  
“I was just saying…no need to be mean to me.”  
  
Michelle shifted the bag of souvenirs she had bought onto her left shoulder and raked her fingers through her hair.  
  
“She wasn’t being mean.”  
  
He just pouted some more. Adeline hugged him around his shoulders.  
  
“I’m sorry, David.”  
  
David rolled his eyes then spun around with her clinging tightly around his neck.  
  
“Whee!”  
  
Michelle laughed, shaking her head.  
  
“We’d better not tell Pierre you were doing that.”  
  
Adeline smirked as the bassist set her back on her feet.  
  
“I don’t think he’d be too bothered.”  
  
The elder blonde became serious.  
  
“He is the jealous type.”  
  
Mare folded her arms across her chest.  
  
“That’s true. But, I doubt he wants to ruin things now.”  
  
David braced his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Adeline patted his shoulder then glanced at the other women.  
  
“We’re working on it. Our…relationship.”  
  
Mare smiled warmly.  
  
“We know.”  
  
Pat’s girlfriend now knew the full story behind Adeline and Pierre’s relationship. Pierre had decided that the sooner everyone on the crew knew the truth the easier it would be for them to understand the dynamics between the pair. That meant filling Mare in with the full details. Surprisingly the elder woman had taken it in her stride and was now very supportive. She did not have a bad word to say about the situation. Except that she thought that the whole issue of Michelle’s other ex was extremely disturbing.  
  
“How long now?” David asked, finally breathing easy.  
  
“How long until what?” Michelle arched an eyebrow in question. The bassist looked at her.  
  
“Until Pierre…lets Ada go…” Then he looked back at Adeline.  
  
She licked her lips.  
  
“Five months.”  
  
Mare tugged absently at the hem of her blouse.  
  
“That’s still a while…almost half a year.”  
  
Adeline nodded silently. She didn’t really want to think or talk about it. The uncertainty caused her to become anxious and all she truly wanted was to enjoy herself. As far as she could tell, that was the whole point of being on tour. Pat’s girlfriend sensed her discomfort and decided it would be prudent to change the subject. Checking her purse, she glanced at the others, smiling slightly.  
  
“Let’s go find somewhere to eat…”  
  
David grinned heartily. “Yeah. Good idea. ‘Cause then I gotta go and join the guys.”  
  
“Right, you have a show tonight.” Mare glanced at her cell phone’s clock. The bassist nodded.  
  
“Yep. Sound check is at 2 PM.”  
  
“And you wouldn’t want to be late now, would you.”  
  
David let out a high-pitched laugh.  
  
“Never. I would never  _want_  to be late.”  
  
Adeline giggled, her heart never feeling as light as it did just then.  
  
“Says the man who is always late to everything.”  
  
David seized her around the waist and swung her around again.  
  
“Oh you...”  
  
Adeline shrieked, pulled away and raced off down the mall; the bassist smirked and took off after her. Mare and Michelle sighed, shook their heads and hurried after them.

 


	56. Forever

_**Same Day  
  
Bangkok Concert Hall  
  
2:30 PM**_  
  
It was 2:30 and Chuck was pacing the back corridors of the venue searching for the band’s singer. The rest of the band was waiting out on stage to start sound check, but they couldn’t begin until Pierre was there. Without him, the levels could not be set correctly. Sure, they could get one of the tech’s to do it, but it wasn’t the same.  
  
“Pierre?”  
  
Chuck stuck his head around the door of the dressing room. Adeline was sitting on the single three-seater sofa. Pat was opposite her on one of the single-seater chairs laptop open on his knees. He glanced toward the drummer.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
Chuck frowned. “Have you seen Pierre? We’re waiting for him so we can do sound check.”  
  
Pat shrugged and looked at Adeline.  
  
“Ada?”  
  
She bit her bottom lip, closing the magazine she was reading.  
  
“I thought he went out to the stage. We did arrive together.”  
  
Chuck shook his head.  
  
“Well, he hasn’t shown.”  
  
Pat sat up a little.  
  
“Odd. He never does that.”  
  
“I know.” The drummer rubbed at his cheek then looked at Adeline again. “Did you notice anything wrong?”  
  
She gave a slight shake of her head.  
  
“No. He seemed fine.”  
  
Chuck sighed. “Great. Um, do you know if he had his cell on him?”  
  
Adeline nodded. “Yeah, actually last I saw he was taking an important call.”  
  
Pat raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Who’d be calling Pierre?”  
  
Chuck groaned slapping his hand against the doorframe.  
  
“Who cares?” He pulled out his own cell phone and punched in Pierre’s number. After several seconds, he let out a frustrated growl shutting his phone with a loud snap.  
  
Adeline looked worriedly at him.  
  
“Chuck?”  
  
He slumped against the doorframe.  
  
“His cell’s engaged.”  
  
Adeline tossed the magazine on the space beside her.  
  
“Look, you need to get back to the others. I can go look for him.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
She stood and walked over to him.  
  
“Yes. I’m…” She paused, then said, “I’m responsible for him.” She grimaced. “I mean…I’m supposed to know what he needs…uh…I mean…”  
  
Chuck smiled softly.  
  
“I know what you mean.” He tucked his phone back into his pocket. “Thanks, I appreciate it.” He squeezed her shoulder then left the dressing room. Adeline sighed straightening her blouse. Then she looked over to Pat.  
  
“Any idea where he might have gone?”  
  
Pat shrugged. “You could try looking outside.”  
  
She nodded. “Yeah, maybe he went to get some fresh air. I’ll go and look.”  
  
She turned and headed for a door that was right at the back of the dressing room: a fire escape. Pushing it open, the door creaked on its hinges and she poked her head around it. There was a small courtyard beyond the exit and at first glance, there didn’t seem to be anyone out there.  
  
Adeline stepped out further scanning the small area. Narrowing her gaze, she squinted into the shadows. Then she saw him. Pierre was sitting against the wall, head bent, left leg out straight on the ground, right leg propped up, right arm wrapped around his knee. His left hand braced against the ground, cell phone sitting inches away from his fingertips. Long strands of hair cast deep shadows across his face, an air of inapproachability cloaking his presence.  
  
Adeline paused for a moment considering her options: Should she go to him? Should she leave him? However, it seemed that she wouldn’t have to make the decision herself. Pierre’s head lifted and the ghost of a smile flickered across his face.  
  
“Adeline.” He beckoned to her. She walked over to him and frowned a little.  
  
“What are you doing out here? You’re supposed to be at sound check.”  
  
The smile vanished from his face.  
  
“I know.” He looked down at his phone. “I just…” He sighed and shook his head, pushing up off the ground, climbing to his feet. Adeline looked at him anxiety evident in her bright blue gaze.  
  
“Just what?”  
  
Pierre grimaced, responding shortly.  
  
“Don’t ask.”  
  
He bent down to pick his cell phone up off the ground and dusted it off before shoving it in his back pocket. Adeline shuffled her feet and wrapped her arms around her breasts. He smiled at her, raking his fingers through his hair.  
  
“I should get to sound check, hey.”  
  
She nodded slightly. “Chuck came looking for you.”  
  
Pierre snorted. “I bet he did. He’s always checking up on everyone.”  
  
Adeline looked down at her shoes and scuffed the toe of her left one against the ground.  
  
“What were you doing anyway?”  
  
Pierre sighed. He couldn’t tell her what he’d been doing because he wasn’t exactly certain of what was going on. He had called his brother back about the message he’d left that morning and the conversation that had followed had been very complicated. Pierre did not quite understand and needed time to process the information Jon had passed onto him. He could sense Adeline’s concern though and knew he had to tell her something.  
  
Looking at her, he said quietly, “I was just taking some calls…”  
  
He patted at his pockets then, taking hold of her left elbow, steered her back toward the fire escape.  
  
“Don’t be worried, ‘kay?”  
  
Adeline blinked and peered up into his face.  
  
“I can’t help it…I’m supposed to be attentive to your needs.”  
  
“Well. I’m glad you are. But, it’s not important now. You should start thinking about what you need.”  
  
“Me, sir?”  
  
Pierre chuckled.  
  
“Yes, sweetling. You.” He squeezed her arm gently. Then added as an afterthought, “And, you really don’t have to call me that anymore.”  
  
Adeline blushed slightly.  
  
“I know. It’s just a habit.”  
  
He transferred his grip from her elbow to her waist and pulled her close as they walked back into the dressing room. Pat glanced up from his laptop and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Jesus, Bouvier. You better get your ass on stage. Chuck’s fit to burst.”  
  
Pierre just laughed.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah. In a minute.” He released Adeline, nodding for her to sit down and wait as he moved to stand behind his friend. “Could I ask you to do me a huge favour, Pat?”  
  
The other man groaned.  
  
“Then will you go and join the guys?”  
  
“Yeh.”  
  
“Okay, what’s this huge favour?”  
  
Pierre sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, casting a quick look toward Adeline. She tilted her head to the left and stared back at him a quizzical expression in her eyes. He shook his head and glanced at Pat’s laptop monitor.  
  
“You hooked up to the net?”  
  
“Yeah. Was about to post an update on the site. Need me to look something up for you?”  
  
Pierre rubbed his jaw. “Uhuh. Look up the dates for the Spicer/De Le Fontaine trial. Let me know when you find them.”  
  
Pat frowned and looked askance at his friend.  
  
“Who’re they?”  
  
His friend’s response was decidedly grim.  
  
“Two of Ada’s former masters.” He swung around and walked over to Adeline. She looked up into his face, seeing the solemnity of his expression.  
  
“Has something happened, Pierre?”  
  
He crouched down to her level, resting his hands lightly on her knees.  
  
“I called my brother before. He sent Jamie’s file.”  
  
Adeline trembled and took a deep breath.  
  
“You’ll show me later?”  
  
Pierre rubbed her legs slowly.  
  
“Yes. But, I need to get to sound check now.” She nodded, biting her lip. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close for a long minute. She leaned into his chest and squeezed her eyes shut tight. He stroked the back of her neck and murmured softly in her ear.  
  
“We’ll sort things out…’kay?”  
  
Adeline nodded against his shoulder. He squeezed her one more time then stood to leave.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chuck swiped sweat from his forehead as he jumped down from the drum platform and headed off stage. Pierre leaned against one of the unused amps behind the backstage screen watching as the drummer stormed toward him.  
  
“You sucked back there. What the fuck is up with you?”  
  
Pierre looked away, face drawn.  
  
“It’s only sound check, Charles. Don’t have a heart attack.”  
  
“Yeah? Well, the levels can’t be set properly if you sound like shit.”  
  
He sighed, “I know. Just leave it alone. I’ll redo them in a minute.”  
  
Chuck smeared his hands through his hair.  
  
“Pierre. What’s wrong?”  
  
Pierre arched his eyebrows at his friend.  
  
“Who says something’s wrong?”  
  
“You’ve been off all day.” The drummer’s expression softened, worry in his eyes. “We’ve been friends forever, man…I know you.”  
  
Pierre shrugged slightly.  
  
“I’ve just got a lot on my mind, Chuck. You shouldn’t worry too much.”  
  
Chuck scratched at the back of his neck.  
  
“Is it something to do with Adeline?”  
  
The older man scrunched up his face, then lowered his gaze leaning more against the amp.  
  
“Yeah. It is actually.” He dug his hands into his jeans pockets. “There’re some major legal issues going on.”  
  
Chuck blinked then moved to lean next to his friend.  
  
“Maybe I could help?”  
  
Pierre chewed on his tongue.  
  
“I dunno about that.”  
  
“Hey. I almost became a lawyer.” He grinned sardonically. The singer grunted.  
  
“I guess. But, I need to talk with Ada about all this, first.”  
  
Chuck nodded. “Sure, man. But, you need to fix your levels again…”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes and pushed away from the amp.  
  
“Right. Then I’ll talk with her.” He paused then glanced at the drummer. “Oh, by the way. I’ll need to talk to Chelle as well.”  
  
Chuck frowned.  
  
“How come?”  
  
“Another issue.” Pierre didn’t elaborate. Sucking on his bottom lip, he walked back to the front of the stage, grabbing his microphone on his way and began to talk into it. “One…two…one…two…two…”  
  
Chuck observed his friend silently. The singer seemed far away, as if he weren’t really there. Sure, his voice sounded strong and clear, yet his mind had gone somewhere else. Chuck leaned back against the spot where his friend had stood moments earlier. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
“Hey.” Michelle appeared next to him then and leaned over his shoulder. “What’re you doing back here?”  
  
Chuck opened his eyes and glanced at her.  
  
“Hi…I’m just waiting for Pierre to redo his levels…”  
  
The blonde peeked passed the drummer, a frown passing across her face.  
  
“Is something wrong with him?”  
  
“How do you mean?”  
  
Michelle tilted her head.  
  
“He seems preoccupied.”  
  
Chuck shrugged. “He says he needs to talk to you about something.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. No idea what about though.”  
  
Michelle licked her lips.  
  
“I think I might have an idea.”  
  
The drummer glanced askance at her, curiosity in his light eyes.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
She smiled faintly. “It could be about my ex.”  
  
Chuck grimaced. “Pierre is your ex.”  
  
“I know. But, I’m talking about the other guy. Jamie.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah. He probably wants to talk to me about him. Ada’s been telling me a few things.”  
  
Chuck nodded and looked back toward his best friend. Pierre was pacing the length of the stage, eyes closed as he sang into his microphone. They watched as he halted at the front of the stage and peered across the empty venue. He tilted his head back and blinked rapidly, and then he swung around and walked back to the mike stand placing the microphone back on it. Then he just leaned against it for a long minute staring at his shoes. He took several deep breaths, lifted his head and made his way back toward them. There was a determined set to his jaw, a steely light in his dark eyes.  
  
Chuck lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“Pierre?”  
  
Pierre looked at him then Michelle.  
  
“Michelle.” He paused, cleared his throat. “I need to talk to you.”  
  
She nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
“Chuck said.”  
  
Pierre stepped closer and took hold of her arm.  
  
“Come with me.”  
  
Michelle gently withdrew her arm from his grip. He went a little pink and murmured low.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
She just smiled kindly at him.  
  
“Let’s find somewhere quiet.”  
  
Pierre shoved his hands in to his jeans pockets and followed her out into the long corridor. Michelle stopped in a small alcove and turned to face him. He stood in front of her and rubbed nervously at his neck. She leaned back against the wall and waited. Pierre glanced down the long corridor then brought his eyes back to his former partner.  
  
“Michelle.” He scratched his cheek. “Is there anything about James Spicer that you haven’t told me that will come in handy when…?” He hesitated. Michelle’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“When what?”  
  
Pierre tilted his head back, blinking hard.  
  
“The trial is in a month’s time.”  
  
“Trial? What are you talking about?”  
  
He groaned. “James has been arrested…well actually he was arrested a couple of months ago. Not long after he split with you, I’m guessing.”  
  
Michelle shivered, eyes widening.  
  
“That’s news to me. What for?”  
  
Pierre shook his head.  
  
“It’s all to do with his past life as a Dominant. Y’know, what with him being Adeline’s first…” He sighed, kneading his fingers into the back of his neck. “She doesn’t know about it yet.”  
  
“Ada doesn’t know?”  
  
“I’m going to talk to her soon.”  
  
Michelle squinted thoughtfully at her former boyfriend.  
  
“So, you want to know if there is anything about Jamie that I haven’t told you?”  
  
Pierre folded his arms.  
  
“Yeh. Anything at all that might be helpful.”  
  
Her brow creased slightly.  
  
“Well, I can’t think of anything right off the top of my head.”  
  
“That’s okay. If you think of anything, just let me know.”  
  
Michelle nodded.  
  
“Of course.” She pressed her lips together. Pierre smiled a touch of sadness in his deep brown eyes. She reached out to squeeze his left arm. He lowered his gaze and heaved a deep sigh.  
  
“How’s Chuck treating you?”  
  
She blinked a little surprised by the change of topic.  
  
“He’s a great person. We’re happy together.”  
  
Pierre smirked.  
  
“Happier than we were?”  
  
“That was another time, Pierre.” Her voice was gentle.  
  
“I know.” He straightened looking her directly in the eyes. “Chuck’s really into you.”  
  
Michelle allowed a tender smile to flicker across her lips.  
  
“He is.”  
  
They fell silent for a moment. Then Pierre sighed again and looked down the corridor.  
  
“I better go talk to Adeline.”  
  
She squeezed his arm again.  
  
“I’ll let you know if I come up with anything…”  
  
Pierre nodded to her murmuring his thanks; then turned and walked away.

 


	57. "You don't know what that does to me."

_**Holiday Inn  
  
Room 399  
  
7 PM**_  
  
Adeline squeezed her eyes shut tightly, taking several deep breaths. Pierre sat opposite her elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped loosely beneath his chin. His expression was sombre, dark eyes intense. She trembled, opening her eyes after several long seconds.  
  
“So. Let me get this straight. We have to go back to Laval…in the middle of when the band is in Australia?”  
  
Pierre nodded slowly.  
  
“Right after the Perth gig.”  
  
“And…we have to be at the trial…?”  
  
“You have to be there. I’m going because I’m responsible for you.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. She smiled weakly, then looked at the floor.  
  
“Why do I have to be there?” There was a tremor in her voice. She was afraid. Pierre leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee squeezing gently. She trembled more tucking her chin into her chest. “Pierre…I don’t…”  
  
He got up and moved so he could hold her against his chest, tenderly running his fingers through her hair. She nuzzled into the soft cotton of his white T-shirt. He looked down into her face.  
  
“Ada, I’ll be with you the whole time.”  
  
Adeline wiped the back of her hand across her eyes.  
  
“I know…but…he…he did so many awful things to me…”  
  
Pierre shifted to crouch in front of her, cradling her cheek in his right hand.  
  
“I won’t ever let anyone hurt you, Adeline.”  
  
She peeked up at him, one eyebrow lifting slightly. He rolled his eyes, a self-deprecating motion.  
  
“Well, okay. I’m not perfect. I know…” He paused, then squeezed her knee again. “I’ve been pretty bad as well. So, let me rephrase that: I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.”  
  
Adeline blinked.  
  
“Not even you?”  
  
Pierre pressed his lips together, shaking his head slowly.  
  
“No one. Not even me.”  
  
She lowered her gaze once more and whispered, “What happens if you do?”  
  
“We’ll figure that out if it eventuates.” He smiled weakly at her. Adeline met his eyes and smiled back. Pierre could see the hope in her expression. He gave her knee one more squeeze then stood up glancing at the clock on the nightstand. “Come on, we’re going out to town.”  
  
Adeline looked down and shuffled her feet. He frowned at her.  
  
“Something the matter?”  
  
She bit her bottom lip, peeking up at him through her hair.  
  
“I don’t feel like going out…”  
  
Pierre sighed, smearing a hand over his face.  
  
“Look. As long as you’re still my responsibility, you don’t get a choice. Anyway, you need food. So you’ll just have to suck it up.”  
  
Adeline nodded not lifting her gaze.  
  
“Yes, sir…”  
  
He softened his stance somewhat, adding gently, “We can leave straight after we’ve eaten. The guys might wanna stay out on the town but we can just come back here.”  
  
She glanced up at him then, more than a hint of surprise in her expression. He grinned crookedly at her. A light blush spread across her cheeks and she lowered her gaze. Then she lifted her head, a tiny smile flickering across her lips.  
  
“Well, maybe we could hang out for a while after dinner…”  
  
Pierre cocked an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah? I’m not gonna force you, Ada.”  
  
She shrugged.  
  
“You need to have fun with your friends.” A soft sigh left her lips in a half breath. “And you’re right, I don’t really have the choice, do I? I still belong to you. Your decision should be the final one.”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes.  
  
“It doesn’t have to be.”  
  
Adeline trembled.  
  
“Sir…”  
  
He sighed. “Alright. We’ll see how we feel after dinner, okay?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Pierre smiled expression suddenly brighter.  
  
“Right. Come on, David said he’d meet us at the elevators.”  
  
Adeline blinked and stared at him.  
  
“What?” He laughed. “Have I something on my face?”  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“No. Just…David…” She halted her words. Pierre’s smile faded a little.  
  
“What about him?”  
  
Adeline bit her bottom lip anxiety flickering in her eyes.  
  
“You don’t have a problem with him hanging around me anymore?”  
  
He chuckled low, shaking his head slowly.  
  
“I know you only want me.” His voice softened. “I know you love me.”  
  
Lowering her gaze, she shifted about still a little nervy. Pierre groaned.  
  
“ _Merde_ , Ada…”  
  
“Sorry, guess…I…just…”  
  
Pierre cut her off firmly.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
  
He walked over to where he’d stashed his carry bag and grabbed out a clean shirt, pulling it on over his t-shirt. Then he ran his fingers through his hair twice, grabbing his wallet and the room key. He glanced at Adeline, smiling softly.  
  
“C’mon.”  
  
She got up and took the hand he offered to her. He pulled her close wrapping his arm around her waist. Dropping his head slightly, he nuzzled into her hair.  
  
“It’ll be right…”  
  
Adeline clung onto his arm nodding, needing to believe him. He kept nuzzling as he steered her out into the hall, shutting the door behind them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **9:35 PM**_  
  
“Hey…Ada…”  
  
David stumbled drunkenly, almost falling over as he tried to get off the chair he was sitting on. Pierre glanced up from the platter of cheese he was picking at. Pat was seated next to him arm draped around Mare’s shoulders. He also looked over at the inebriated bassist. He was leaning against the arm of Adeline’s chair. She looked up at him and frowned.  
  
“What is it?” Her voice was soft. Pierre’s gaze narrowed slightly, but he said nothing, just watching their exchange. David swayed slightly.  
  
“I think…” He let out a small moan. Adeline frowned even more, glancing at Pierre for a moment. He shrugged at her. She turned back to David, standing and hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder, ever aware of Pierre’s eyes on her.  
  
“You okay, David?”  
  
He rubbed at his eyes.  
  
“Uh…”  
  
Adeline hooked a hand around his elbow quickly meeting Pierre’s gaze.  
  
“Um…I think David needs some fresh air…”  
  
The singer just jerked his head at her.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
Pat cocked an eyebrow at him. Pierre ignored his look, watching the bassist as Adeline lead him toward the entrance of the bar that they had found themselves. It was a small private bar that only took small groups of people. As soon as the manager knew that they were members of an international band, he had ushered them in, showering them with hospitality. They had taken full advantage, and were now sprawled around the private bar chatting about nothing much.  
  
Pat scowled as he took a sip from the beer he was holding.  
  
“I thought you didn’t want them near each other?”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes.  
  
“He’s not in any state to get into trouble.”  
  
“You must be kidding, Bouvier. The drunker he gets the more likely he’s going to stick his dick somewhere he shouldn’t.”  
  
Pierre grimaced.  
  
“Adeline knows better.”  
  
Pat glanced at his friend his expression serious.  
  
“Tell me, what would happen if David did do something stupid?”  
  
“Nothing.  _I’m_  not stupid enough to make the same mistake, Pat.” He raked his fingers through his hair. “Anyway, Adeline wouldn’t let him.”  
  
“Why? Because she’s afraid of you?” Patrick sneered at his friend. Pierre shot him a tired look.  
  
“No.” He sighed. “You can see how she feels about me.”  
  
Pat relented a little.  
  
“I guess I can.” He paused before saying quietly, “Mare said that you and Ada need to go back home for awhile.”  
  
Pierre frowned.  
  
“Yeah? I guess Ada must have said something to her.” He picked up his own beer and glanced into the almost emptied bottle. “It’s kind of a bad time…we’ll be in Australia.”  
  
Pat shrugged.  
  
“You have to go, right?”  
  
“Yeah, only because she’s my responsibility.”  
  
“Well, you know there’s still time to change the concert dates’ in Australia. We’re they’re for almost three weeks. We could move the first date until the start of the second week.” Pat leaned back against his chair. “I’m sure the guys would appreciate some time off.”  
  
Pierre smiled crookedly.  
  
“I’m sure they would.” He finished off his beer then placed the bottle on the table in front of him. “You think you could fix that up?”  
  
Pat nodded.  
  
“I can only try.” He shifted on his chair. “Anyway, you want another?” He nodded to his friend’s empty bottle.  
  
“Yeah, the same…”  
  
Pat nodded then glanced around calling out to the others.  
  
“Oi, anyone else need a top up?”  
  
There was a chorus of consensus and Pat rolled his eyes and headed to the bar.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Outside, David leaned against the wall near the entrance head lowered breathing deeply. Adeline stood a little further along the wall from him, rubbing absently at her arms. She gazed out across the street then glanced at the bassist.  
  
“You alright now, David?”  
  
He lifted his head slightly and squinted at her. Then he smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. In fact, the expression on his face was unusual for the normally happy-go-lucky bassist. It was tense, angry and sad all at once.  
  
“Y’know…” His voice was slurred. “Y’know…I’d be happier…if you were my girl…” He faltered then swayed reaching out to grip her shoulder. Adeline’s nostrils flared at the unmistakable whiff of alcohol on David’s breath.  
  
She pushed him back.  
  
“David, you’re drunk.”  
  
David shook his head hard.  
  
“Yeah…but…I really like you…”  
  
Adeline swallowed hard and pushed away from the wall, away from him.  
  
“I shouldn’t be out here with you. Not if you’re saying things like that. I belong t-with Pierre, remember.”  
  
The bassist laughed harshly.  
  
“He’s no good for you. He’ll break your heart.”  
  
Adeline bit her bottom lip hard.  
  
“No. David. You’re wrong. You know that. It’s just the alcohol talking. Come on.”  
  
David shook his head, his eyes clearing as he stared hard at her.  
  
“You’re his slave.”  
  
“Not anymore,” she tried to remind him, “I’m submissive now…” Her tone was low so people out on the street couldn’t hear her. David snorted.  
  
“Same diff…seriously, I don’t see the difference. He should just fucking let you go, now.”  
  
She trembled, shaking her head.  
  
“It doesn’t work like that, David.”  
  
“Well, it should. It makes me sick. How the fuck can you own someone? Tell me that!” David’s voice was rising. Adeline grabbed his arm and leaned in close.  
  
“Shhh…you’re being too loud…” People were starting to look at them strangely, as they walked passed. Adeline moved so she was in front of David, trying to get him to lower his voice. “People can hear us…”  
  
“I  _don’t_  care. It’s  _unfair_. I  _hate_  it, Adeline. I hate it.” He looked at her; she was surprised to see tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. “You should hate it.”  
  
“I don’t know anything else, David…this has been my whole life…” Her voice quivered slightly. He groaned and slapped his palm against his knee.  
  
“Well, it’s just wrong.” He looked away, avoiding her gaze. Adeline sighed.  
  
“David. It’s not illegal.” She knew that wasn’t really what he had meant by wrong, but she still felt like she needed to point that out.  
  
“Yeah? Well, it should be.” He shifted, biting his lip. “And, Pierre shouldn’t…”  
  
“David…he’s trying his best.”  
  
“Hah.” David’s lips curled. “How long will that last.” He looked at her then, resting a hand lightly against her cheek, stroking his thumb across her bottom lip. “Tell me, Adeline…for real…how long?”  
  
His light brown eyes were gentle, with not a hint of inebriation in their depths. He was obviously not as drunk as she had initially thought. A tremor ran down her spine and she leaned into his touch. Then she pulled away and shook her head.  
  
“We’ve already had this conversation before. You know he loves me.”  
  
David sighed.  
  
“And you love him. I know.” He removed his hand. “I just worry about you.” He looked away, running his tongue over his bottom lip. He shifted his eyes to meet hers. “And, I have to be honest with you.”  
  
Adeline tilted her head.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
The bassist paused for a long moment then sighed heavily.  
  
“I love you, Ada. I know nothing will ever come of it. But, I just need you to know how I feel about you.”  
  
She stared at him then turned away abruptly staring at a point in the distance. Hearing those words caused a stirring of many different emotions. Uncertainty was the strongest emotion to come though. She held her right hand to her forehead.  
  
“You can’t, “she whispered hoarsely. “You don’t know what that does to me…”  
  
David placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.  
  
“What it does to you?” He sounded confused.  
  
Adeline pulled away.  
  
“I have to go back to Pierre.”  
  
“Ada…” David started, but she walked back into the bar without waiting. He slumped back against the wall and swore furiously mentally kicking himself.  
  
 _Genius move, fucker…you fucked that up…again…ugh…_  
  
Shaking his head, he pushed away from the wall and headed back inside. Nothing left to do, but suck it up and pretend that the conversation had never happened. He snorted silently.  
  
 _Yeah, right…like that was gonna help…_

 


	58. Shots!

_**10 PM**_  
  
“That’s four shots now!”  
  
David slammed his empty glass down on the table. Mare raised her eyebrows at the bassist. He had stalked back into the bar a determined glint in his light hazel eyes. He had made his way to the bar and ordered himself seven shots of Tequila, brought them over to the table and proceeded to down each one in quick succession.  
  
The rest of the guys watched on in amusement none of them even stopping to think why he was doing what he was doing. Adeline, who had come in minutes before him, sat on Pierre’s lap leaning back against his chest trying not to watch the bassist’s antics. However, she couldn’t help but note the fervent desire in David’s eyes as he drained each glass. She had some idea what he was attempting - to forget what had just happened between them outside.  
  
Pierre seemed oblivious to what was going on; either that or he was pretending that he had no idea. In any case, he didn’t acknowledge David’s actions except to roll his eyes and comment that there was no way he was going to carry the bassist back to the hotel if he was wasted.  
  
That got a giggle from Adeline, and he smiled at her before returning to the conversation he was pursuing with the bar manager. They’d been discussing the current state of international touring status of Asian bands. The only bands to come out of Asia that made any dent on the international circuit came mostly out of Japan and Pierre was curious to know why that was.  
  
After a while had passed, about half an hour, Pierre glanced toward the clock on the wall. It was getting late and he remembered what he’d told Adeline earlier. Nudging her gently he eased up off the seat, nodding to the bar manager.  
  
“Well, we’re off…” He took hold of Adeline’s arm. “Come on…” Waving to the others, he led her out of the bar without once looking back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pierre wrapped his right arm around Adeline’s neck as they walked along the pavement, heading back to their hotel. She leaned into his side, eyes half-open as she let him support her. He glanced down at her, absently playing with strands of her hair.  
  
“You okay there, Ada?”  
  
“Hmm?” She peeked at him. He smiled, tilting his head to the side.  
  
“You’ve been kinda quiet since you came back with David. Was he sick or something?”  
  
Adeline shook her head.  
  
“No. He was fine once we got outside. The fresh air did him good…”  
  
“Uhuh.” Pierre tightened his grip, holding her close. “Nothing happened?”  
  
She shivered slightly, and looked away gazing out at the street. Several cabs drove passed, packed with late night revellers. He frowned slightly and stopped walking.  
  
“Adeline.” He touched his fingers to her cheek, making her look at him. “Something happened.”  
  
Adeline squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath. Then she let it out harshly, shaking her head.  
  
“No…no…he was drunk, Pierre. He meant nothing by it…”  
  
Pierre’s gaze narrowed.  
  
“What did David do?”  
  
“It was nothing…” She bit her bottom lip hard, tasting the coppery flavour of blood. He lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“You sure about that? He was getting stuck into those shots like there was no tomorrow…something must have happened.”  
  
Adeline gave a faint shake of her head.  
  
“No…” She met his gaze, still biting at her lip.  
  
“No?”  
  
“No…I’m not sure…” she paused, gulping before going on. “I mean… Damn it, Pierre…he said he loved me…”  
  
Adeline turned so she could lean her forehead against his chest. Pierre blinked hard staring down at the top of her head. Streetlights cast a harsh glow over them. He brought his hand up and gently stroked her hair.  
  
“Ada…” He said her name softly. She trembled, lifting a hand to clutch at his shirt. The material crinkled in her grasp. He kept stroking. “You know how I feel.”  
  
She sniffed, whispering without looking at him, “You love me.”  
  
Pierre smiled, nodding.  
  
“Yes. And you belong to me.”  
  
“I know.” She met his eyes. “I know…and…I…” Her voice faltered, but then she spoke strongly: Much stronger than she felt. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Pierre.”  
  
He chuckled, catching her face in both hands and bending his head down to brush his lips against hers. She grabbed onto his forearms, angling her head so their lips pressed together. Pierre growled low in his throat, eyes sparkling as he sealed his mouth over hers, running his tongue between her lips.  
  
Adeline trembled moaning softly into his mouth. He chuckled then pulled back glancing along the street.  
  
“Come on; let’s get back to the hotel…”  
  
She shivered at the tone in his voice, the glimmer of heat in his dark eyes. She could feel her body responding, but a tiny part of her rebelled against the feeling. She realised that she didn’t want this; she shifted away from his body, a barely perceptible motion.  
  
Pierre growled and pulled her into his arms sucking at her neck. She moaned leaning her head back, sliding her hand to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. He chuckled, sucking more then pulled his mouth away, slid his hand down to grasp hers and lead her down the street, back to the hotel.  
  
 _ **Holiday Inn  
  
Room 399  
  
10:45 PM**_  
  
Pierre leaned in the bathroom doorway, watching Adeline as she was brushing her teeth. She had her head lowered slightly, hair hiding her expression. Her skin was pale beneath the soft glow of the light above the mirror. The red of her bra and panties stood out in stark relief. Pierre licked his lips; he couldn’t wait to get his hands on her. Yet, he waited patiently for her to finish getting ready.  
  
Adeline leaned down to rinse out her mouth, and then set the toothbrush on the vanity. Bracing her hands on the edge of the basin, she took several deep breaths before turning to face Pierre. She was trembling slightly. She couldn’t explain why, but she suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. Her heart was racing and there was a knot of fear in her stomach. Pierre had seen her naked so many times she couldn’t fathom why she felt the way she did. She lowered her head even more, unable to look at him.  
  
Pierre frowned and walked forward, resting his hands on her sides, rubbing his thumbs softly over the points of her hips.  
  
He was still dressed; however, his shirt hung open exposing the white T-shirt he wore beneath it. Adeline pressed a hand to his chest the cotton soft to the touch, covering the hard muscles of his upper torso. He tilted his head slightly staring into her eyes.  
  
“Adeline…”  
  
She took her bottom lip between her teeth. He licked his own lips, waiting. She pressed her hand harder against his chest, closing her eyes. He removed one hand from her side and closed his fingers softly around her wrist.  
  
“What’re you doing, Ada?”  
  
Adeline trembled more, leaning back against the vanity, dropping her chin and shaking her head slowly.  
  
“Pierre…I…” She turned her head away, abruptly twisting her body so she wasn’t facing him. A confused expression passed across his face and he gripped her hips trying to pull her back around. She held firm still shaking her head.  
  
Pierre growled low in the back of his throat.  
  
“Adeline.”  
  
“No…please…” She remained in place, shaking her head more. “I don’t want to do this…” Her voice shook. Pierre gritted his teeth biting back his automatic response, breathing hard before stepping away from her.  
  
“Adeline.”  
  
His tone strained as he fought not to get angry with her. He’d promised that he would change, that he wouldn’t hurt her. But, the part of his brain that controlled his needs was demanding he react. She glanced toward him hearing the struggle in his voice. He clenched his fists at his sides, but as her eyes met his, the fear in hers was enough to deflate his wounded ego. He never wanted to see her afraid of him.  
  
“Adeline.” Her name was softer on his lips.  
  
Pierre stood still, quietness to his demeanour now. She turned a little, lips parted, breathing slowly. He observed her motions closely but made no move toward her, just waiting. Wanting her to choose.  
  
Adeline pushed away from the vanity taking several steps close to him so she was standing directly in front. She peered up into his face. He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple moving up and down. Yet, he stood still not moving a muscle.  
  
She laid one hand on his left bicep staring into his eyes then slowly pulled his shirt away from his body. Pierre let her shrugging it away from his shoulders. She shivered and leaned her head down pressing a kiss to one of the flowers inked into his left arm.  
  
Pierre breathed in steadily and smiled quietly skin tingling at the contact. He lifted a hand to stroke tenderly at her cheek.  
  
“Adeline…”  
  
Adeline peeked up at him.  
  
“Sir…?”  
  
Pierre chuckled softly.  
  
“Pierre.”  
  
She giggled, tentatively, “Pierre…”  
  
He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest, nuzzling his nose into her neck growling softly. She laughed softly, wriggling in his hold.  
  
“That tickles…”  
  
He snorted then inched his lips to the base of her throat then pressed his lips against the delicate skin and blew against her, making a loud farting noise. Adeline cracked it, laughing and wriggling in his arms, trying to bat at him.  
  
“Stop…Pierre! Haha…ahh…that tickles…stop…”  
  
Pierre just kept it up as he carried her from the bathroom into the main room, blowing raspberries on any part of her skin he could reach whilst tickling her sides. Adeline was now giggling the sound causing his heart to swell. He turned falling backwards on the bed with her nubile semi-naked body writhing above him.  
  
He stopped tickling her, his lips softening against her skin into light kisses. A tremor raced through her and a soft sigh escaped her lips, as she relaxed into his strong body. Pierre ran his fingers through her long hair, sighing. Adeline shifted, laying her cheek against his chest, nuzzling into his top. He smiled then yawned wide, jaw cracking. She flicked her eyes up at him.  
  
“Tired?”  
  
Pierre yawned more.  
  
“Yeah…” Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed again. “All this touring does me in.”  
  
Adeline snuggled closer.  
  
“And it’s not even close to ending…”  
  
“No. Not even…” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Then he gently eased her off his body. She frowned a little. He smiled at her. “Just let me get my clothes off…”  
  
Pierre sat up and kicked his shoes off, socks coming off with them. Then he pulled his jeans off tossing them on the floor. Adeline laid her head back on the pillow watching as he stripped his T-shirt off, the muscles in his upper body flexing as he leaned over to drop it on the floor. He caught her look and smirked cheekily at her. She blushed and averted her gaze.  
  
Pierre smiled more and settled next to her, pulling her close. She nestled into his body and closed her eyes, resting. As she began to drift, Pierre stroked her hair slowly.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling staring at a stain next to the light fixture as his eyes unfocussed. Then he frowned slightly and glanced down at Adeline’s restful expression.  
  
“Ada?”  
  
She stirred, eyes opening, meeting his.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
He sucked at his teeth before responding.  
  
“David said he loves you?”  
  
Adeline nodded. “That’s what he said.”  
  
Pierre groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
“ _Merde…_ ”  
  
“Pierre…?”  
  
He growled in frustration.  
  
“He can’t.”  
  
“I told him that.” Adeline murmured. Pierre blinked at her.  
  
“You did?”  
  
She smiled faintly.  
  
“Yes.” Then it faded from her lips and she turned her eyes to the side. “I said he didn’t know what those words did to me…”  
  
Pierre frowned. “What do you mean?”  
  
Her breath hitched in the back of her throat.  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
He rubbed at his jaw.  
  
“You don’t know?” His voice was calm. She nodded against his chest.  
  
“I don’t know what it does to me…”  
  
Pierre stroked her cheek again. She leaned into his touch. He smiled then asked quietly.  
  
“What  _do_  you know?”  
  
Adeline breathed deeply.  
  
“I know…” she paused and glanced up into his eyes. “I know I love you…”  
  
Pierre breathed out slowly, not even realising that he’d been holding his breath.  
  
“Good…” He swallowed hard relief flooding his senses. “Good.” He repeated the word several more times, as he gathered his thoughts. “So. You’re…we’re clear about how you feel about me. But.” Pierre hesitated for a second then forged on. “How do you feel about David?”  
  
He stroked the tips of his fingers across her cheek.  
  
“Be honest with me…”  
  
Adeline turned to press a kiss to his bare chest. He shivered watching her, allowing her time to answer. She blinked slowly sifting through her emotions before coming to some conclusion. She met Pierre’s serious gaze and tried a smile.  
  
“He’s a good friend…almost like the brother I never had, y’know?”  
  
Pierre cocked an eyebrow.  
  
“Really?”  
  
Adeline blushed and lowered her head.  
  
“I know that sounds crazy…I mean especially since we…you know…”  
  
He grimaced understanding exactly what she had been referring to.  
  
“Okay…so you think of him like that.” He rubbed at his face. “Obviously, David doesn’t feel the same about you.”  
  
“No. But, I can’t help that…”  
  
“Of course not. But, you need to let him know that’s the way you feel about his relationship with you.”  
  
Adeline closed her eyes, murmuring sleepily in reply, “Yessir…”  
  
Pierre smiled tenderly, stroking her hair.  
  
“I think you’re a little sleepy…”  
  
She moved her head against his chest, curling into his solid frame. He continued to caress her, pulling the blankets up over their bodies, yawning himself.  
  
“Sleep…we can figure this out in the morning…”  
  
She smirked a little, mumbling, “Add it to the ‘to do’ list…”  
  
He chortled softly, closing his own eyes and beginning to drift.  
  
“Indeed…”

 


	59. Sweetling

_**Wednesday August 22nd, 2007  
  
Room 401  
  
9 AM**_  
  
 _Bang…Bang…Bang…_  
  
“What the fuck is that pounding…” Pat groaned rolling over and jamming his pillow over his head. Mare shifted next to him glancing at the clock on the nightstand.  
  
“Uh…maybe it’s Chuck…it’s 9 in the morning…”  
  
Pat moaned. “It better fucking not be…”  
  
His girlfriend just sighed and slid out of bed padding to the door and peering through the peephole. Rolling her eyes, she pulled back the lock and opened the door. David stumbled into the room, collapsed on the floor and promptly burst into tears. Loud sobs squeezed from the bassist’s chest and he began rocking on the floor.  
  
Pat lifted the pillow away from his head, sitting up. “What the hell?”  
  
Mare scowled at him then crouched next to the smaller man.  
  
“David? What’s wrong?”  
  
David shook his head slapping his hand against the side of his head muttering angrily to himself.  
  
“Stupid…so fucking stupid…stupid…stupid…”  
  
Pat swung his legs around, planting his feet on the floor, propping his forearms against his knees. He said nothing, instead just watching. Mare reached a hand to squeeze the bassist’s shoulder.  
  
“Dave…hun?”  
  
“I’m so fucking stupid…just kill me now…”  
  
Mare sighed. “What happened?”  
  
David groaned and flopped onto his back staring up at her with wet eyes. “Ada…” He gritted his teeth, turning his head away. Pat stood and wandered over to his bag grabbing out some clean clothes as he looked at his friend.  
  
“What about Adeline?”  
  
David laughed bitterly, brushing furiously at his eyes. “I told her something stupid.”  
  
“Yeah? What’s that?”  
  
He looked away again, rubbing both hands over his face. After several minutes, he glanced back at the other man.  
  
“Promise you won’t laugh?”  
  
Pat snorted. David scowled. “Patrick.”  
  
“What? Not gonna laugh.”  
  
David sighed. “I told her I…loved her. Stupid, right?”  
  
Mare who had shifted to a sitting position frowned. “Maybe…”  
  
“No.” The bassist moaned. “It  _is_  stupid. She loves Pierre…I can see that.”  
  
Pat snorted again. “Y’know it happens all the time…two men loving the same woman.”  
  
David shuddered. “Yeah, and they start fighting each other for the girl…but this is different. He  _owns_  her, remember?”  
  
“And they love each other,” Mare added firmly. Her boyfriend smiled weakly.  
  
“I hadn’t forgotten either of those things.” He shrugged and looked back at David. “I’m not going to say anything except…you should think about doing the right thing…for both of you.”  
  
David grumbled. “Since when have I ever done the right thing?”  
  
Pat stopped halfway through pulling his jeans on. He became serious.  
  
“Well, if you haven’t…now’s a good time to start, don’t you reckon?”  
  
“Yeah…yeah, you’re right…thanks man.” David sat up, getting up off the floor. “Thanks…” He repeated, raking his fingers through his hair. Then: “Um… I’m gonna go grab some coffee.”  
  
Pat pulled his belt through the loops of his jeans.  
  
“Hang on…I’ll come with.”  
  
David sighed and folded his arms. “Okay.” He bit his bottom lip waiting as his friend finished getting dressed. Pat glanced at him as he jerked his T-shirt on.  
  
“Y’know, David…he won’t always own her.”  
  
The bassist just grumbled and looked toward the door, impatient to leave. Pat sighed.  
  
“Come on then. Coffee time.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minutes later, Pat and David arrived in the foyer and as they stepped out of the elevator, they noticed Pierre and Adeline coming through the entrance, walking toward them. They both looked as if they had seen some action earlier that morning. Pierre’s dark hair was tussled, un-brushed; he wore a loose pair of black sweat pants and a grey T-shirt, the sleeves clinging to his biceps. Adeline was also wearing a pair of sweat pants, pink showing off her curves. The T-shirt she wore was one of Pierre’s old Role Model tops, which incidentally was too large for her.  
  
She clutched two steaming Styrofoam cups in her hands, the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans wafting through the air. Pierre was juggling several bags in his hands and a rolled newspaper tucked under his chin.  
  
David raised his eyebrows as they approached, but said nothing, trying to ignore the way Adeline’s sweat pants hugged her arse. Pat cocked his head to the side.  
  
“Hey, you’re up early.”  
  
Pierre shrugged. “Yeah. Guess so.”  
  
Adeline smiled faintly at the two men. David averted his gaze. The smile faded from her lips. Pierre caught the change in her expression and scowled, glancing sharply at the bassist. David met his questioning look, and gave a tiny shake of his head. Pierre nodded then kept on toward the elevator bay. Adeline followed looking back with a soft smile before disappearing after Pierre.  
  
As soon as they had gone, David swore loudly in French.  
  
“Tabernack! I can’t stand this. Did you see that? She fucking smiles at me like that and has no idea what it does to me!”  
  
Pat rolled his eyes. “Keep it down, eh…people are staring…” Which indeed was happening. Several distinguished guests were glaring at them. David noticed and gave an apologetic smile then leaned against his friend’s shoulder.  
  
“It’s just…unfair…”  
  
Pat looked at his friend gently. “Not much you can do about it.”  
  
David looked sadly back at him. “In a perfect world…”  
  
His friend laughed softly. “Come on, you want that coffee?”  
  
The bassist sighed and made for the entrance chin tucked into his chest, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Pat watched him go, anxious for his friend’s state of mind. Obviously, David was still not comfortable with the relationship Pierre had with Adeline. He could hardly blame him, though. After all, it was evident that their positions were not equal. No matter that the singer had admitted his feelings for Adeline, he still owned her, she was still his property.  
  
Pat had gotten used to it; at least he didn’t let it bother him. He was able to be objective about it, mostly because he had a girlfriend already, and he knew it took all sorts to make great relationships. However, David had no one, and he had become attracted to the woman that literally belonged to his best friend. Not an easy situation to be in.  
  
Pat felt sorry for the bassist because he knew deep down it was useless for him to pine after a woman who would never give him a second glance. Not that she wouldn’t be friendly to him, and notwithstanding that one night when Pierre had made her sleep with the bassist. However, Pat could see how much love Adeline had for Pierre, and vice-versa. Even though, Pierre wasn’t as blatant about it.  
  
Sighing, Pat jogged after David, catching up with him outside the hotel. David raised his eyebrows at him, rubbing his hands together.  
  
“Okay. Which way?”  
  
Pat cast his eyes to the left, down along the street.  
  
“I think we passed a good coffee shop, down that way. Y’know, when we came back from the venue.”  
  
The bassist grinned weakly, bouncing on the balls of his shoes.  
  
“Right, well then let’s go.”  
  
With that, he took off at a run, leaving Patrick staring after him wondering where in the hell his sudden burst of energy had come from.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **Room 399  
  
9:45 AM**_  
  
Adeline sat curled on the bed, having finished her coffee, watching as Pierre paced the length of the hotel room. He had his cell phone pressed to his left ear, his own steaming cup clutched in his right hand.  
  
“Jon. Let me get this straight. You’re telling me that once this case is over, you might…you  _might_  be able to fast track her release papers?”  
  
He was talking with his older brother about Adeline’s pending release. Jon had called him just as they had walked back into their hotel room, and he had sounded a little breathless and excited. Adeline tilted her head, eyebrows lifting at her master’s question. Pierre smiled at her slightly as he listened to his brother.  
  
Nodding, and taking a sip of coffee, he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. Adeline shuffled close to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and leaning her cheek against his back, listening. He tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder, lifting his free hand to stroke her hair tenderly.  
  
“Uhuh. How’d you figure that?” He blinked. “Seriously? Because of everything he put her through? Damn…so. When exactly do you think…? Early November?”  
  
He glanced back at Adeline whose eyes had widened slightly. He could tell she wanted to know what was going on. He smiled faintly at her then went back to his conversation.  
  
“Heh. Well, keep me posted won’t you. Oh, by the way, you heard from Jay lately? No. Weird…oh well. Typical. Come to think about it, he’s never around anymore. We should rent his room out to someone who’d actually use it.”  
  
Pierre leaned his head back slightly. Adeline nuzzled her nose against his cheek. He chuckled softly, tracing a finger lightly over her lips.  
  
“Nah…Adeline’s here with me…uhuh...she’s doing good…well…talk later then, bro.”  
  
He clicked his phone off and tossed it on the bed. Then he turned to cup Adeline’s face gently between his hands. She shivered staring into his deep brown eyes. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers.  
  
“So.” Pierre’s voice was soft. “Anything you wanna ask me?”  
  
Adeline blinked, licking her lips tentatively. “What…what was Jon saying?”  
  
Pierre stroked her cheek, smiling. “The best news yet, sweetie…the best news yet…” He traced his lips against her skin, kissing, his breath warm. She grabbed hold of his wrists.  
  
“Pierre…”  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“What news?”  
  
Pierre sighed and sat back, head tilted. “You might be free sooner than we think.” He raked his fingers through his hair. “But, first…the court appearance…”  
  
He flopped back onto the bed staring up at her. She tilted her head to the right, gazing curiously at him. He smiled, the expression softening his face, holding his arms open.  
  
“C’mere, sweetling.”  
  
Adeline held back, shaking her head. “I don’t want to go.”  
  
Pierre frowned, propping his body up on his elbows.  
  
“Ada. We’ve been over this. You don’t have a choice.” He stared hard at her. She averted her eyes. He licked his lips. “Adeline…”  
  
She slipped off the bed and stood looking anywhere but at him. Pierre groaned, easing back down onto the mattress.  
  
“Fuck, Adeline…fine. Stay there.”  
  
He closed his eyes, ignoring her. At least he made a good attempt. He could still feel her close. The tantalising aroma of sweet apples wafted to his nostrils, causing them to flare. He rolled over on his stomach and pressed his face into the sheets.  
  
Adeline blinked, wondering at his sudden change in mood. There had been no hint whatsoever of this sudden broodiness. Then again, that was one thing she had learned well. Pierre had an unpredictable nature; nothing was ever straightforward with him. One moment, he was sweet, tender, and extremely attentive; the next he was cruel, cold, and remote.  
  
“Pierre…?”  
  
He didn’t respond, tucking his arms beneath his face. She swallowed hard, rubbing at her face.  
  
“Um…I’m just going to go…uh…take a shower.”  
  
Pierre still made no move to acknowledge that she had spoken. Adeline nodded quietly to herself, knowing that there was no point in pushing her luck. Still, she hoped it was only a phase he was experiencing. She surmised his mood swings caused by all the compounding stresses that had come their way in the past month or so.  
  
Turning she went into the bathroom. Hesitating, she decided to leave the door open, letting it swing ajar. Stripping, she stepped into the shower recess and twisted the tap on, adjusting the temperature. Then closing her eyes, she stood under the hot spray allowing it to wash away the morning sweat.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She gasped as a hard, muscular body, shoved her roughly against the wall. Eyes snapping open, she involuntarily flailed at the person behind her. Strong hands seized her wrists and pinned them against the wall.  
  
“Stop. Moving.”  
  
Pierre’s deep voice held a menacing undertone. Adeline instantly stilled, breath catching in her throat.  
  
“Master…”  
  
He snarled, and bit her on the side of her neck. She whimpered, tossing her head back, writhing between his body and the cold, wet tiles. Pierre leaned in harder, rendering her immobile. A tremor shook her slender frame. A low chuckle left his lips and he released her neck, kissing gently.  
  
Letting go of her wrists with a gruff command, “Leave them there,” he began sliding his hands down her sides, grasping her waist firmly. He ground his cock into her lower back. She whimpered again her body instantly reacting to the feel of his hardness pressing against her. Her pussy was already moistening in anticipation of what was to come.  
  
“Master…” she repeated breathlessly. Pierre smirked and slowly rubbed his cock into the crack of her ass. Adeline shivered and pressed closer to the wall. He licked his lips and slid one hand down between her legs, stroking two fingers between her lips.  
  
“Wet…” He growled, plunging one finger up into her pussy. Adeline yelped, bucking against his touch. Pierre breathed in slowly, thrusting his finger in more, crooking it to rub against the sensitive spot deep inside. Adeline whined, pussy walls closing around his digit, body trembling.  
  
“Please…”  
  
Pierre leaned in close and ran the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear. She whimpered, and he slowly circled the pad of his thumb over her blood-engorged clitoris. Her body shook at the sensations he was drawing from her. Adeline clutched at the wall, breathing hard. Pierre smirked and thrummed his thumb against her clit, inserting a second finger inside her pussy.  
  
Sliding them in deep, he crooked them firmly against her spot, then twisted roughly, pressing her clit hard. Adeline cried out, hips bucking, pussy walls clamping down tight against his fingers as a wave of pleasure rushed through her body. Seconds later, she screamed as an orgasm rocked her body.  
  
Pierre moved fast; whilst she was still coming, he pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his engorged cock. Adeline squealed as he thrust into her in a single smooth motion. He groaned.  
  
“Fuck…so wet…”  
  
He pressed into her firmly, grasping her arms, holding her still. Adeline whimpered clenching softly around his solid length. He growled sucking at the back of her neck.  
  
“That’s it…clench on me…”  
  
He thrust again, moving against the sensitive spot deep inside her. Adeline gasped, clenching more, the steely rod thickening inside her, pressing against her walls.  
  
Pierre grunted moving slow and hard, releasing one of her arms to slide his hand over her hip, and between her legs. Finding her clit, he stroked it slowly as he thrust into her more. She moaned more, clenching in time with his movements, head tilted back. He brought his lips to rest against the delicate skin close to her throat and sucked hard as he pumped into her tight hole.  
  
Adeline felt a surge of pleasure wash through her again as Pierre pinched her clit between his thumb and index finger, pushing harder into her. Her pussy convulsed along his length and she moaned aloud.  
  
“Master…so close…”  
  
Pierre snarled thrusting all the way inside her pussy, cock throbbing painfully on the verge of release. Adeline felt him all the way inside, huge, pulsating, ready to burst.  
  
“Please…” she gasped, rocking against his hand. “Please…”  
  
Pierre nuzzled into her neck again, murmuring close to her skin, breath hot.  
  
“Please what, sweetling?”  
  
Adeline shivered voice tremulous. “Need to come…please…”  
  
Pierre bucked hard, cock grinding against her spot, and pressing his thumb against her clit firmly. She stiffened, walls closing hard around his cock. Then she screamed, thrashing as she came.  
  
“PIERRE!”  
  
Pierre groaned, then pumped roughly into her still clenching pussy, his own release moments away. He grunted as his dick jerked spilling his seed into her body. He pumped several more times until his cock went flaccid and slipped out. Then he just leaned over her small frame absently stroking his hands up and down her sides.  
  
Adeline leaned her forehead against the cool tiles; the water was still spraying down over them. Pierre placed a gentle kiss against her left shoulder blade, and then he made her turn around so he could look down into her eyes. A warm smile played on his lips. She gazed up into his face. He smirked lazily.  
  
“How was that, sweetling?”  
  
Adeline leaned into his muscular body closing her eyes.  
  
“Shocking…” she mumbled. Pierre cupped the back of her head, kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
“Yeah? But a good shock, I hope?”  
  
She nodded against his chest. “Very good…”  
  
Pierre smiled, pleased with himself. Then he just held her close allowing the water to flow over their bodies.

 


	60. Almost Easy

**_Tuesday August 28th, 2007  
  
Mexico City Hotel  
  
10 AM_**  
  
Their final day in Mexico, the band sat in the foyer of the hotel waiting for the Mexican label representatives to show up. Four days ago, they had come directly from Thailand, which was not the usual route they would have taken. However, that was how their tour manager had organised things. Also due to the band throwing a small break into their stay in Thailand they had stayed longer than normal.  
  
During that break, they had celebrated Jeff’s 29th birthday at a small bar and just spent time sightseeing and travelling the country. Then they had flown to Mexico for a four-day gig tour.  
  
After Mexico, they would be returning home to Laval for a while before heading off to Australia. Pierre and Adeline would remain in Laval and join the rest of them further on into the tour.  
  
Pierre was leaning back against his seat – a two-seat sofa; Adeline curled next to him, his arm draped casually around her shoulders. David sat opposite them an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. Pat was next to him with his laptop open on his knees. He was posting a video on the Simple Plan website, and attempting to ignore the tension that was beginning to build between the vocalist and bassist.  
  
Chuck was sitting on Pat’s other side talking rapidly in to his cell phone and the two guitarists were lounging on the floor playing a modified version of Racing Patience. Suddenly, David jumped out of his seat and turned to Pierre and Adeline and, stabbing a finger at the singer, practically snarled at him.  
  
“You are such a fucking jerk!”  
  
Pierre blinked, taken aback. Chuck cut off his call and shot a bemused look at the bassist. Pat hunched further over his laptop. Jeff and Seb halted in the middle of their card game looking toward their friend.  
  
David stood trembling in front of Pierre.  
  
“You...you...fuck...you’re fuckin’ unbelievable.”  
  
Michelle frowned, speaking up from where she was leaning behind Chuck.  
  
“What  _are_  you talking about, David?”  
  
David shook his head and waved a hand angrily toward the singer.  
  
“He’s fucking up and down like a fucking yo-yo.”  
  
Pierre frowned biting his bottom lip. Adeline glanced nervously between the two men.  
  
Ever since she had told Pierre what David had said that night at the bar, the tension between them had increased tenfold. Even though Pierre had told her that he didn’t mind the bassist being near her, he obviously still felt threatened by his friend’s advances toward her. He had become distant around the bassist, only speaking to him if he had to, and now it seemed that matters were about to come to a head.  
  
She looked toward Michelle who just rolled her eyes at the bassist.  
  
“Why’s that any of your business, David? Seriously. Adeline can handle it.”  
  
David growled gesticulating wildly.  
  
“That’s not even the fucking point!”  
  
Pierre cut in, roughly.  
  
“Then tell us what the fucking point is, Desrosiers.”  
  
The bassist glared at him.  
  
“You...you don’t fucking deserve her.”  
  
There was a moment of tense silence after David’s declaration. Pierre blinked rapidly, averting his gaze. Michelle leaned more over the back of the seat. Chuck peeked up at her.  
  
“Careful...”  
  
She smiled faintly at him, then glowered at David.  
  
“What kind of thing is that to say?”  
  
“The truth. I mean he was an asshole to her, and then he’s nice to her...and then he’s a fucking shit to her again...I say when he lets her go she should choose some other man. Someone who will treat her as an equal.”  
  
David was trembling. He took a step toward the singer and stabbed a finger at him in the air.  
  
“There are so many better men than you that she could be with.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Pierre sneered. “Like you, eh?” He stood and moved to confront his friend directly. “Well, get  _this_...it won’t be  _you_ , because Ada thinks of you like a  _brother_.” He spat the last word, tone scathing. David flinched and backed away, staring at the floor. Pierre continued to stare down at him, eyes cold, and dark.  
  
“And don’t even think of trying anything until she  _is_  free. She still belongs to  _me_ ,” he pressed a finger against his own chest, and then pointed at David, “and don’t you  _dare_ forget it.”  
  
He glared at the bassist then flung his body back down on his own seat and roughly wrapped an arm around Adeline’s waist, pulling her on to his lap. She winced slightly, somewhat surprised by his sudden brusque motions. There was a jealous possessiveness to his demeanour and that frightened her a little.  
  
It wasn’t the first time he’d acted that way in the last week. Since he’d taken her in the shower that one night in Thailand, Pierre had become more controlling. It was as if their relationship had taken a step back along a path. They had been travelling nicely, toward a much better place, and then all of a sudden they’d hit a roadblock and it had sent them reeling back in the opposite direction.  
  
Fear, and uncertainty, flickered in Adeline’s eyes. Pierre didn’t notice her expression, but Michelle and David both did. David groaned inwardly, swung around and stalked off, yelling back over his shoulder.  
  
“Call me when the label guys show!”  
  
Michelle just nodded. Chuck snorted softly. Adeline watched him disappear then dropped her gaze just as Pierre glowered down at her. Michelle caught his look.  
  
“Oi. What’s with the scowl, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre glanced at her.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You heard me.” His ex lifted a sculpted eyebrow. He bit back his retort and shook his head.  
  
“I just...” He sighed in frustration. “David doesn’t understand...”  
  
“What’s there to understand?”  
  
Pierre gritted out harshly, “Adeline doesn’t like him. Not like that.”  
  
Michelle moved from behind Chuck and stood in front of her former partner.  
  
“Why do you worry so much? We all know how Ada feels about you.” She looked at the subject of their conversation. Adeline peeked up at the older woman. Pierre sighed again. Adeline looked at him, expression wary. Pierre squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
“Fuck it, Michelle. I just wish David would stop sniffing around her...”  
  
Adeline trembled.  
  
“Pierre...”  
  
Pierre looked at her, his own expression guarded. She was not sure but it was almost as if he were afraid. There was an apprehensive glint in his dark eyes. She turned so she was facing him and placed one hand against his cheek. The others averted their gazes, allowing them some privacy. Except for Michelle who just watched on silently.  
  
Adeline stroked the rough stubble scattered across his cheek. Pierre leaned into her touch, keeping his eyes locked with hers. She bit her bottom lip thoughts flying around behind her blue gaze.  
  
 _Perhaps...he’s only acting like this because he’s scared to lose me...maybe...but...he can’t be...he’s not afraid of anything...right? Anyway...when I’m free...when I’m free..._  
  
Pierre waited watching her. She took several deep breaths.  
  
Then she said softly, “You worry too much, Pierre. And, anyway...after all this...it’ll be my choice, won’t it?”  _It will, won’t it? I want it to be my choice..._  
  
Pierre grunted looking away from her. His next words said in a barely perceptible whisper.  
  
“That’s what I’m afraid of...”  
  
Adeline shivered, leaning into him, laying her cheek against his chest. She had no response to his statement and so said nothing.  
  
After several minutes passed, Pierre gently lifted her from his lap and stood. Adeline glanced up at him. He smiled faintly down at her then looked at the others.  
  
“I’m going to go outside and see if they’re on their way...”  
  
Chuck waved a hand toward him absently. The others just shrugged their shoulders at him and went back to whatever they had been doing before David’s outburst. Pierre sighed, looking at Adeline again.  
  
“Stay here, okay?”  
  
She nodded and leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes. Pierre turned and walked away across the foyer toward the large doors. As soon as he disappeared from view, Michelle moved to sit next to the younger woman.  
  
“Hey...what was that all about, anyway?”  
  
Adeline peeked at her.  
  
“What was all what about?”  
  
“David’s little outburst?”  
  
She bit her lip and looked down at her hands, twisting them together in her lap.  
  
“He...likes me...”  
  
Michelle snorted, “Well, that’s obvious.”  
  
Adeline’s head shot up.  
  
“It is?”  
  
“Totally.”  
  
Jeff glanced up from his cards.  
  
“We can all see it, Adeline.”  
  
She shivered and looked down at her hands again. Michelle tilted her head to the left trying to look into the younger woman’s eyes.  
  
“Hun?”  
  
Adeline shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
“He...he can’t...damn it, Michelle.” She lifted a tear-filled gaze to the blonde. Michelle smiled sadly.  
  
“You like him, too.” It wasn’t a question. Adeline tilted her head back, blinking rapidly.  
  
“I don’t want to...I...love Pierre.”  
  
Michelle leaned forward and laid a hand gently on her knee.  
  
“I know.” She squeezed softly then sat back again. “So, what’re you going to do about David?”  
  
Adeline rubbed at her arms gooseflesh rising on her skin. Biting her bottom lip anxiously, she shook her head slowly.  
  
“I have no idea, Chelle.” She tucked her chin against her chest sudden wetness springing to her eyes. A lump formed in her throat as inexplicable emotions welled up from deep within. A soft sob escaped from her lips, and she pressed her hands to her face, repeating tremulously, “I don’t know...”  
  
Michelle frowned and shifted closer, wrapping an arm around the younger woman’s shoulders. Adeline hunched forward, shaking slightly. Michelle brought her other arm around her and just rocked her gently.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **11:15 AM  
  
Local English Language Radio Station**_  
  
“Okay, so we now have in the studio with us the guys from Simple Plan!”  
  
The radio host, a young man called José, leaned toward his microphone and smiled at the five men as they sat around a small table directly opposite. Pierre lifted a hand and waved, even though he knew the listeners couldn’t see him. David, sitting to his right, whacked him on the shoulder and laughed.  
  
“Dude. They can’t see you.”  
  
Pierre snorted. “I know. Hey...I’m Pierre. The one who plays the voice box.”  
  
“The singer,” Chuck added whilst rolling his eyes. He was sitting on the other side of the bassist a sheet of paper lying in front of him on the table.  
  
Pierre flipped him off then glanced toward the window that opened up into the waiting area. He could see Adeline; she was sitting on a couch quietly watching. She looked sad, or something. Pierre couldn’t understand what she was feeling.  
  
When the label reps had arrived and he’d returned to the hotel foyer, he had found a pale-faced Adeline gazing up at him with a hint of tears in her too-bright stare. He’d pressed her to tell him what was wrong, but she clammed up and refused to say anything. Of course, inwardly he fumed; but he did nothing. Partly due to Michelle who was glaring at him as if daring him to lose his cool; and partly due to not wanting to make a scene in front of the label reps.  
  
Anyway, he knew he didn’t really need to ask what was going on; he had a hunch that it had something to do with David. It was bothering him a lot more than he would let on, but he knew there would be plenty of time when they returned to Laval to figure it all out.  
  
Shaking his head to clear it, he managed just in time to catch the tail end of José’s question and focussed on his friends’ as they answered it.  
  
“What’s next for you guys? More touring?”  
  
Chuck nodded crossing his arms and clearing his throat.  
  
“Yes. First, we go home though. A long break, actually. A whole month.”  
  
“Yeh, we get to just hang out...see our families.” David bounced on his chair.  
  
Jeff chuckled, adding softly, “It’s a timeout for us, but we’ll still be involved with music.”  
  
“Yeah, we’re all going to some shows while we’re at home.”  
  
Pierre blinked.  
  
“We are?”  
  
“Well, I don’t know about you,” Chuck frowned faintly, “but, we’re going to Reset’s new album release.”  
  
José interrupted. “Reset was your first band, right?”  
  
Pierre bit his bottom lip.  
  
“Yeah. It was.”  
  
He glanced out of the studio once more. Michelle had joined Adeline on the couch and the two women were talking to each other. He pulled his attention back to the radio host and forced a smile.  
  
“Chuck and I started it back in the day. There’s only one original member left, and that’s Phil Jolicoeur.”  
  
Chuck smiled. “I still keep in touch with him. So, he invited us all to their new album release.”  
  
Pierre muttered, half under his breath.  
  
“Didn’t say shit to me...”  
  
His friend shot him a look. Pierre just rolled his eyes and averted his gaze. José lifted an eyebrow; however, made no comment. He knew that the singer’s comment had not been made for public scrutiny. The host rubbed his hands together, clearing his throat.  
  
“Okay, moving right along. After your break, you head out to Australia. How many times have you been there now?”  
  
Pierre shifted on his chair answering before the others could. Talking about touring in Australia was something he enjoyed.  
  
“This will be our fourth time. We absolutely love the place. Amazing beaches, pretty laid back. Australian’s remind us of...us.”  
  
David smirked, interrupting.  
  
“Yeah, they’re like Canadians.”  
  
Pierre glanced at the bassist.  
  
“What was it you said in 2005? Let’s make Austranadians?”  
  
“Exactly. Austranadians.” He giggled. José laughed.  
  
“I like that. Austranadians. How about Mexicanadians?”  
  
Seb piped up, “That works...you only have to add ‘adian’ to the end of ‘Mexican’.”  
  
Pierre snorted, lips twitching in amusement.  
  
“Or ‘Mexi’ to the front of Canadian.”  
  
“Oh...that’s so clever.”  
  
David let out a squeal of laughter. Pierre blinked at him the smile that had been playing on his lips disappearing. The bassist frowned and tilted his head at his friend. Pierre looked away, pressing his lips together. The host took a deep breath sensing a tension between the singer and the bassist; however, he wisely decided against commenting upon it. Instead, he glanced toward the studio window and nodded.  
  
“May I ask a personal question?”  
  
Chuck noticed where José was looking and smiled faintly, indicating the elder blonde as he answered.  
  
“That’s my girlfriend, Michelle. She came with us to help out with Merch and makeup.”  
  
The host chuckled then squinted at the younger woman.  
  
“What about...?”  
  
Pierre’s jaw tightened, but it was David who answered.  
  
“That’s Pierre’s girl. She’s helping out as well. She’s really sweet.”  
  
He avoided looking at the singer, not wanting to see how he was reacting to what he had just said. David could sense a storm brewing beneath the bigger man’s external calm. It made him a little nervous. Now was not the time to let it get to him though, and anyway, it wasn’t as if he’d said anything wrong. Adeline  _was_  a sweet person.  
  
“Adeline...” Pierre growled. José lifted an eyebrow at him.  
  
“That’s her name?”  
  
Pierre nodded rubbing at his arms. The host smiled then glanced toward the clock.  
  
“Well, guys. That’s about all the time we have. Do you have any request for the next song?”  
  
Seb answered an almost serious look on his face.  
  
“Yeah, have you heard the new Avenged Sevenfold album? It was released about a week ago, somewhere in the world.”  
  
José nodded. “Yes, I bought it off iTunes; it’s not available here yet.”  
  
Seb leaned forward.  
  
“Play track...number 2.  _Almost Easy_. Best song on the album...and it's their next single.”  
  
The others cast curious glances at the guitarist. He just smiled and leaned back on his seat.  
  
“You’re all gonna love this. Pat cleared it for our Man of the Hour podcast...”  
  
José grinned, nodding.  
  
“Indeed. It is a pretty cool song.” He looked at the five of them. “Anyhow, I’ll put the song on in a second. But, thanks for coming in today. I guess you guys need to race to the airport after this?”  
  
Chuck looked at his watch.  
  
“Yes, we do.”  
  
“Yep, home, here we come!” David giggled. Pierre rolled his eyes and leaned back against his chair staring toward Adeline. Watching as she stood and brushed her hair from her face, ready and waiting for him. The others shuffled in their chairs, ready to leave. Ready to go home.  
  
José turned to his mike and spoke out.  
  
“Well, this has been José live with the guys from Simple Plan; and now Avenged Sevenfold’s new single,  _Almost Easy_.”  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
 _I feel insane every single time  
  
I'm asked to compromise  
  
Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways  
  
And that's the way it stays  
  
So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?  
  
By that look on your face, I may have forced the scale to tip  
  
I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
  
I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane  
  
(Mother)  
  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
  
(Said it all)  
  
Come back again, it's almost easy  
  
Shame pulses through my heart  
  
From the things I've done to you  
  
It's hard to face, but the fact remains  
  
That this is nothing new  
  
I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories  
  
Selfish beneath the skin  
  
But deep inside I'm not insane.  
  
I'm not insane, I'm not insane.  
  
I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane.  
  
(Mother)  
  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
  
(Said it all)  
  
Come back again, it's almost easy  
  
(You'll learn your lesson)  
  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
  
(But first, you fall)  
  
Come back again, it's almost easy  
  
Now that I've lost you, it kills me to say  
  
(Hurts to say)  
  
I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away.  
  
I'm losing the fight.  
  
I've treated you so wrong; now let me make it right.  
  
(Make it all right)  
  
I'm not insane, I'm not insane. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha  
  
I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane.  
  
(Mother)  
  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
  
(Said it all)  
  
Come back again, it's almost easy  
  
(You'll learn your lesson)  
  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
  
(But still you fall)  
  
Come back again, it's almost easy  
  
© Avenged Sevenfold 2007_

 


	61. New faces

_**Sunday October 14th, 2007  
  
Laval, QC  
  
Guild Correction Facility  
  
11 AM**_  
  
It was a small cell. Ten by ten feet with two separate pallets bolted on opposite walls. There were two occupants. They sat on the beds facing each other. One, a slight brown-haired man, pulled a stick of gum from the pocket of his Guild issue uniform and popped it in his mouth. The other, a muscle-bound male, glowered contemptuously at him.  
  
Jason De La Fontaine chewed furiously, the minty freshness of the gum the only distraction from the furious glare of his cellmate. He was spouting some shit about how Jason was stupid, or something. Sure, he didn’t need to hear that. He knew he’d made more than one mistake in his life as a Dom. He didn’t need this wannabe punk telling him he was a fool. However, until his lawyer showed he’d just have to sit here and take it.  
  
“..such a fucking jerk…seriously, you look too clean cut to make so many fucking mistakes…”  
  
Jason snorted. “Shut up. You have no clue what you’re talking about.”  
  
“No?” The other man laughed. “You’re here ‘cos you fucked with your slave.”  
  
“I’m not even the real culprit here.”  
  
“What? You’re just the fuckin’ scapegoat, eh?”  
  
“Exactly.” Jason leaned forward eyes narrowed into hate-filled slits. “You heard of James Spicer? They call him the Dragon.”  
  
His cellmate snarled, venom flashing in his eyes.  
  
“He’s a fuckin’ bastard.”  
  
“So you’ve heard of him?”  
  
The other man laughed a harsh cold sound.  
  
“Hah. Have I heard of him? Everyone’s heard of James Spicer...or my name’s not fuckin’ Matthew Sanders.”  
  
Jason blinked. “It’s not though...isn’t it M. Shadows?”  
  
His cellmate snorted, tugging at his bottom lip. Compared to Jason, the man was a giant. Just over six feet with a toned body and arms that would be the envy of any man, Matt Sanders was a formidable figure. The ink that covered his upper body and arms only added to the intimidating aura that hovered around his person. Why he was even at the facility was beyond comprehension, and Jason did not feel like sticking his neck out to find out. All he knew was that the guy had been in a band and gotten himself into some strife with some chick at a bar.  
  
“Well?”  
  
Matt lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“Well, what?”  
  
Jason rolled his eyes.  
  
“You’re M. Shadows.”  
  
The bigger man shrugged.  
  
“It’s a stage name. Though, my friends do call me Shads, sometimes.”  
  
Jason looked away raking tense fingers through his hair. Then he looked back at him.  
  
“You’re not even from here.”  
  
Matt chuckled.  
  
“My band was on tour. We’re from Huntington Beach...Orange County.” He leaned back against the wall and folded his heavily tattooed arms across his chest. “Avenged Sevenfold...if you were wondering.”  
  
“Interesting name...” Jason lay back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. “Bet there’s a story there.”  
  
Matt just shrugged, changing the subject.  
  
“So, who’s this slave that’s supposedly why you’re here?”  
  
“Why do you want to know?”  
  
The big man smirked.  
  
“Curious, I guess.”  
  
Jason sighed. “Her name’s Adeline. Belongs to Pierre Bouvier now.”  
  
Matt blinked.  
  
“Not Pierre of Simple Plan?” He knew Pierre; Avenged had met them on Warped Tour back in 2003.  
  
“Yeah, that’s him, not someone you’d expect to have a slave...” Jason scrubbed his hands over his face. “They’ll be here for the trial...him and Adeline...”  
  
Matt shifted to lie on his back tucking his arms beneath his head.  
  
“Good luck with that, then...”  
  
Jason snorted and looked away.  
  
“I don’t believe in luck.” He glanced at his cellmate. “What’re you in for, anyway?”  
  
His question was tentative. After all, he had thought just moments earlier that it wouldn’t be worth riling the bigger man. However, his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
Matt allowed a sour chuckle to fill the small cell. He rolled onto his side, fixing stone-cold hazel eyes on Jason.  
  
“Treating chicks like whores when they’re not really isn’t the done thing.” He growled low. “And then...getting caught cracking onto some guy’s whore...even worse.”  
  
Jason frowned.  
  
“I don’t get you...”  
  
Matt shook his head.  
  
“We were at a bar...and some guy came in with his sub, slave...whatever you call it. But, I didn’t know...”  
  
“Oh, I get it.” There was no need for him to elaborate. There were laws regarding associating with another man’s property. It was not allowed unless permission was given. “You started coming onto her, I gather?”  
  
Matt laughed roughly. “Fuckin’ stupid move. But, I’ll be bailed pretty quick. The guys’ll be here any moment now. Our band’s management had to deal with some shit first.”  
  
Jason scowled, feeling a little jealous.  
  
“S’pose it’ll all be settled out of court?”  
  
Matt absently ran a hand over his closely cropped hair.  
  
“Yeah, benefit of being in a touring band.”  
  
“Lucky bastard...”  
  
“Heh. I guess I am.” He moved onto his back again and sighed staring up at the ceiling, effectively ending the conversation. Jason shifted to lie on his own pallet crossing his arms. There was nothing to do now but wait. And, he was not looking forward to it.  
  
 _ **Tuesday October 16th, 2007  
  
Perth, WA  
  
9:00 PM**_  
  
“The fans aren’t happy, Pierre.”  
  
Chuck smeared a hand over his face as he spoke into his phone. Pat leaned against the doorframe leading into the drummer’s hotel room, watching as his friend explained the current climate on tour. Chuck groaned.  
  
“I know. But it sucks for them. When are we going to be able to come back to Perth and give them the show they deserve?”  
  
He sighed wearily.  
  
“I know…I know you don’t have a choice.” He began to pace. “You know me though, I always feel like shit when they miss out. Yeah, especially since we promised.”  
  
He rubbed at his forehead.  
  
“I know we always make it up to our fans in the long run. But, it still sucks for them.”  
  
Chuck sat on the end of the bed, propping his elbows on his knees. He nodded slowly as Pierre talked to him at the other end of the line. He sighed again.  
  
“Yeah…anyway, how’s Adeline holding up? Yeah? Well, that’s good.”  
  
He allowed a fleeting smile to play across his lips.  
  
“That’s great. Oh, Chelle said to let you know that her flight gets in early...yeh, she said she’d get a cab to your place.”  
  
He paused again then scowled.  
  
“No, David hasn’t said anything...no...” He nodded, then chuckled. “Really? Since when do those guys perform in Laval? Say hi if you bump into them...maybe you could ask Matt if he still has that old Role Model hoodie I lent him...no! Don’t ask him to give it back...he’s probably worn it out by now...yeah and stretched it all out...yeah, I know it was way too big for me anyway...”  
  
Pat tilted his head, eyebrows lifted questioningly. Chuck mouthed to him.  
  
 _Avenged Sevenfold are in Laval..._  
  
Pat smirked, folding his arms. The drummer rolled his eyes at him as he ended his call, clicking his phone off. Raking fingers through his hair, he sighed and looked up at his friend.  
  
“What are we going to do now?”  
  
Pat shrugged and walked into the room taking a seat on a chair that was next to the bed. Chuck groaned and smeared his hands over his face.  
  
“Crap. I guess we could just…bum around.”  
  
Pat snorted. “Well, we did say we could take a break…”  
  
The drummer rolled his eyes.  
  
“We’ve just had a whole month off.”  
  
His friend laughed. “Yeah, I guess we did. Well, we could just go to the beach or something then. Apparently there are some nice surf beaches along the West coast.”  
  
Chuck pushed up off the bed and made for the door flipping his cell phone open again, punching in a number.  
  
“Sounds like a plan.” He held his phone up next to his ear and smiled slightly. “Hey Jeff, Pat’s got a great idea for our couple of days off...”  
  
 _ **Laval QC  
  
Guild of Doms’ and subs. HQ  
  
9 AM**_  
  
“Yeah...Chuck says the fans aren’t particularly pleased about the show being cancelled.”  
  
Pierre rubbed at his face as he leaned against the wall of the Chairman’s office. The Chairman, a distinguished greying man in his late 60’s, sat at a large mahogany desk. Jon stood next to the desk, arms crossed. He had a sympathetic expression on his face. The Chairman sighed.  
  
“Well, you weren’t to know all of this was going to happen.”  
  
Pierre shook his head. “No. But, we should’ve been better prepared.”  
  
Jon scowled. “Sure. You were going to be prepared for something that you didn’t know was going to happen.”  
  
“Well, it’s like being prepared for an earthquake. It’s not likely to happen but we should be ready just in case.”  
  
The Chairman snorted. “Somehow, I don’t think that’s an appropriate analogy, Pierre.”  
  
Pierre smirked faintly. “Probably not. Who the fuck prepares for an earthquake?”  
  
Jon rolled his eyes. Then he glanced toward the door. A smile flickered across his lips and he gave a slight nod. His younger brother followed his gaze, a soft smile appearing on his own lips. Adeline stood in the doorway, chin lowered slightly, glancing demurely at the three men.  
  
The Chairman rose from his seat and moved from behind the desk, approaching her.  
  
“Ah, Adeline. Did you find some breakfast?”  
  
She nodded an almost shy expression on her face.  
  
“Yes, thankyou sir.”  
  
The Chairman smiled then glanced at the Bouvier brothers. Jon just smiled. Pierre pushed away from the wall, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  
  
“We’re just about done here, sweetling.”  
  
Adeline nodded and walked toward him, head still lowered. Pierre met her halfway across the room and hugged her close to his chest, nuzzling into her hair gently.  
  
The Chairman, moving back to his desk, leaned close to Jon and murmured low to him.  
  
“They’ve become very close, haven’t they?”  
  
Jon gave a tiny nod.  
  
“ _Oui_.”  
  
Pierre glanced toward them as he held Adeline close to his side. She pressed her cheek against his broad shoulder, watching on patiently. The Chairman pressed his hands together and let out a long sigh.  
  
“Well, there’s not much you can do now, until the trial starts.”  
  
“Tomorrow, right?” Pierre lifted an eyebrow. Jon nodded. The singer grumbled rubbing at his eyes. “Well, guess Ada and I will get going then.”  
  
The Chairman leaned back in his large leather swivel chair, nodding slowly.  
  
“Be here at 8 tomorrow morning.”  
  
Pierre’s lips drew together in a thin line, eyes darkening.  
  
“We’ll be here.” He turned and without another word, gently steered Adeline out of the office.  
  
As they stepped out into the hallway, they heard a commotion. Jon and The Chairman poked their heads out of the door as all four of them heard an angry voice yelling out.  
  
“That’s fuckin’ crazy! Matt didn’t do fuckin’ shit! He’s fuckin’ engaged you fuckin’ bitch!”  
  
Pierre blinked rapidly and rubbed at his eyes.  
  
“What in the hell?”  
  
Adeline looked utterly confused. Jon scratched at his head. The Chairman frowned.  
  
“Maybe you should go investigate?” This he said to Pierre a thoroughly bemused expression on his face. Pierre nodded, tightening his arm around Adeline’s waist.  
  
“Come on...”  
  
She peeked up at him nervously.  
  
“Do you think we should interfere?”  
  
Pierre grimaced.  
  
“For curiosity’s sake? Yeh.” The corners of his lips twitched.  
  
Adeline gave a nervous giggle and lowered her gaze. However, she allowed Pierre to lead her down the corridor out to the reception area. When they arrived, Adeline glanced up, eyes widening at the sight.  
  
Four heavily tattooed men stood in front of the reception desk, towering over the young woman who was in charge of administration. The tallest of the bunch, a lanky dude with shaggy dark hair, was leaning closest to her and practically screaming into her face. The other three watched on scowling fiercely.  
  
Tall dude snarled, “You’re fuckin’ stupid. Shads wasn’t fuckin’ cracking onto the bitch!”  
  
Adeline shivered and huddled closer to Pierre’s body. He looked down at her a strange look in his eyes.  
  
“I know those guys...”  
  
She met his gaze surprise on her face.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Yeah, they’re in a band. You know, the one I told Chuck was performing in Laval this month.”  
  
Adeline tilted her head.  
  
“Avenged Sevenfold?”  
  
Pierre nodded slightly murmuring low.  
  
“That’s the one.”  
  
She swallowed hard and tucked her face against his chest, whispering softly.  
  
“They scare me...”  
  
“Oh, Ada...” Pierre caressed the back of her head. “They’re really the coolest guys you’ll ever meet.” He chuckled, though, not unkindly. “They just look intimidating with all their tattoos and shit.”  
  
Adeline peeked out toward them. The lanky dude had stopped yelling and had backed away, sulking. The woman was now dealing with the shortest male of the group. He looked shorter than Pierre did; however, he was still scary looking due to the scowl he was sporting.  
  
Pierre squeezed her gently around the waist then released her, walking toward the four men.  
  
“Hey, what’s going on?”  
  
The tall man turned his head, blue-grey eyes widening.  
  
“Bouvier?”  
  
Pierre smirked. “Jimmy. What’s going on?”  
  
Jimmy shook his head slowly and glanced toward the shorter male who was now ignoring the receptionist.  
  
“Johnny...”  
  
Johnny scowled.  
  
“Matt got himself into some shit...”  
  
The other two men turned toward Pierre then. One of them, slightly pudgy, yet still muscular with snakebite piercings’ on his bottom lips, let his eyes slide past Pierre. He lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“Damn...who’s the hot chick?”  
  
Pierre frowned.  
  
“She’s mine, Baker.” The words slipped off the end of his tongue before he could stop them. He scowled at himself, shaking his head slightly. “That’s Adeline, my girl...friend.”  
  
Jimmy noted the slip and lifted an eyebrow. The guy that Pierre had called Baker, snorted.  
  
“What do you mean, she’s yours? Don’t tell me she’s a slave like the slut Matt was accused of coming on to.”  
  
Pierre stiffened, jaw tightening.  
  
“Adeline’s no slut. She’s a one man woman.”  
  
“Jesus Christ, Zacky...” The final male in the group a brawny figure with a black fedora perched on his head, growled low in his throat. “Such a fuckin’ way with words...”  
  
“Brian, don’t talk shit,” Baker grumbled. Brian rolled his eyes and took several steps closer to Pierre.  
  
“Don’t mind him, Pierre. He’s the one talkin’ shit.”  
  
Pierre shrugged.  
  
“No big deal.” He motioned to Adeline. She came over, watching the four men warily. Jimmy grinned.  
  
“We don’t bite...”  
  
“Much,” Baker mumbled.  
  
“Enough.” Brian shoved him lightly on the shoulder. Then he nodded to Adeline, removing his hat and giving a slight bow. “Brian Haner Jr. at your service, sweet cheeks.” He waved his hat toward the tall man. “That’s The Rev.”  
  
Then he indicated the shortest man. Adeline could see now that she was closer, that her assumption had been correct. He was shorter than Pierre was. In fact, except for The Rev, they were all shorter than Pierre.  
  
Brian smiled.  
  
“Short stuff here is Johnny Christ.” Then he jerked his thumb at Baker. “And this fucker is Zacky Vengeance.”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes at Brian’s use of his friends’ stage names.  
  
“Don’t confuse her-”  
  
Adeline cut in. “It’s okay, Pierre. My- Jason was a fan of Avenged Sevenfold...”  
  
Pierre met her gaze his lips turning down in a deep frown.  
  
“ _Merde_. He’s a fan of everyone isn’t he? Friends with Travis Barker...and fan of Avenged...”  
  
She just lifted her shoulders then looked down at the floor. Brian tilted his head looking at her, and then he shook it slowly and looked at Pierre.  
  
“So, anyways...Matt got into some trouble. So, we’re trying to get him out.”  
  
Pierre folded his arms.  
  
“What did he do? Maybe I can help?”  
  
Jimmy laughed. “Yeah, right. What could you do? And, anyway, what are  _you_  doing here?”  
  
“That’s a long story, Sullivan.”  
  
“Ah, right...maybe we could buy you a drink and you’ll tell us?”  
  
Pierre smirked. “Maybe. But, as to what I could do for Matt, my brother sits on the board of directors here. I could talk to him.”  
  
The four men cast sharp glances at each other. Finally, a decision seemed to pass between them and Brian nodded to Pierre.  
  
“We went to a bar...and Matt started making conversation with this chick, just friendly like.”  
  
“Yeah,” Zacky interrupted roughly, “he is happily engaged. So, he was just being friendly.”  
  
Brian glowered at him then continued.  
  
“Anyway this dude walks up to him and shoves him, starts fuckin’ yelling at Matt. Telling him to get the fuck away from his girl.” He smeared a hand over his face. “Turns out the chick is his fuckin’...slave.”  
  
“You know what’s fuckin’ hilarious?” Jimmy chuckled. They all looked at him. He rolled his eyes. “This dude barely came up to Matt’s shoulders, but he had a mighty voice...fuck. But, if Matt had been drunk...all bets would’ve been off. He’d have smashed the guy.”  
  
“And gotten into even deeper shit,” Pierre pointed out softly. Adeline shivered, moving closer to his side, nodding her head in agreement. Brian scowled.  
  
“True.” He raked his fingers through his hair then tugged his fedora back on. “Well, they won’t let us see him now. So want to go get a drink or something?”  
  
Pierre pulled his phone from his back pocket, glancing at the time.  
  
“It’s a bit early to be drinking...”  
  
Zacky laughed.  
  
“Never, Bouvier.”  
  
Brian chuckled softly.  
  
“Well, at any rate, let’s get out of here. This place makes my skin crawl...”  
  
Pierre hugged Adeline close to his side, and nodded.  
  
“I think...” He glanced down into her face. “I think Ada would agree with you there.”  
  
“Right, then let’s go.” Brian turned and headed for the exit. The others trailed behind him, glad to leave the building. Pierre sighed and smiled faintly at Adeline.  
  
“Come on...we’ll be back tomorrow...”  
  
She shivered and pulled away from him, hurrying after the other four men. He watched her for a second then followed, not once looking back. They would see the place again soon enough for that.

 


	62. Spicer is the reason for the season

_**Guild Correction Facility  
  
Mess Hall  
  
10 AM**_  
  
“You wanna get your fuckin’ face smashed in? Huh? Wanna have a fuckin’ go?”  
  
Matt was pissed. He and Jason had just been let out of their cell for mealtime. All the inmates had crowded together in the food hall, waiting for the kitchen to open. As they walked along the corridor, one of the men had pushed into Matt’s back, setting him off.  
  
He towered over the other man, pushing him harshly against the wall. Jason scowled but hung back not wanting to get caught in the middle. The other inmates watched on in amusement, and even the guards who were supervising them did not intervene.  
  
The smaller man shrank into the wall, sweat trickling from his hairline as he stared up at the huge man confronting him. He shook his head vigorously.  
  
“Dude, I don’t wanna fight you...” He held his hands out in front of him trying to ward Matt away. Matt growled low, eyes flaring.  
  
“Then fuckin’ watch where you’re walking...”  
  
The other man kept nodding cringing into the wall.  
  
“Okay...okay...”  
  
Matt stepped away, tucked his chin into his chest and kept walking. Jason followed keeping his head down, avoiding the questioning looks the other inmates were casting his way. He didn’t want them asking awkward questions. It was bad enough having to share a cell with the man; he did not want to have to talk about it.  
  
Moving into the mess hall, the men were directed to a hole in the sidewall where the kitchen staff were handing out trays of food: A bowl of thick stew and a plastic cup of juice. Matt took his with a soft grunt, nodding his head in silent thanks before making his way to an empty bench. Keeping his head down he ate slowly. Jason scurried to find a place, as far away from him as possible, inadvertently slipping into a seat next to the one other person he wanted to avoid.  
  
“Oi.”  
  
Jason glanced up, blinking straight into the deep black eyes of James Cameron Spicer.  
  
 _Oh. Shit._  
  
 _ **Noon  
  
Downtown Mall**_  
  
“Hot damn, your eyes are fuckin’ bluer than the Rev’s!”  
  
Brian leaned close to Adeline, eyebrows cocked slightly. She giggled, cheeks flushing. Pierre rolled his eyes.  
  
“Back off, Haner. You don’t need to get that close.”  
  
Zacky added with a snort.  
  
“Unless you’re really blinder than we thought you were.”  
  
Brian snarled but did as Pierre suggested folding his arms across his chest. Adeline giggled again, this time at the disgruntled expression on his face. Then said to her master softly:  
  
“Pierre, I don’t mind...”  
  
Pierre looked askance at her, lips drawn together. She touched his arm lightly, stroking the tips of her fingers up and down his bicep. He relaxed murmuring quietly to her.  
  
“Sorry, just a little...”  
  
“I know...” She leaned into him.  
  
The six of them were sitting in a small coffee shop enjoying a light lunch. They hadn’t ended up drinking anything particularly strong. For all Zacky’s talk, the men didn’t really feel like alcohol at that time of day.  
  
Jimmy shifted on his seat, as he was trying to make his napkin into an origami crane.  
  
“So.” He looked at Pierre, as he gave up and tossed the napkin at Johnny. Pierre lifted an eyebrow as he sipped at his coffee.  
  
“So?”  
  
Jimmy rocked back on his chair.  
  
“What were you doing at the Guild?”  
  
The other three men all looked at the Simple Plan singer, curiosity in their eyes. Adeline peeked up into his face wondering how he would answer, how much he would tell them. Pierre frowned a little, biting at his bottom lip. He met Adeline’s anxious gaze, smiling faintly stroking the back of his finger against her cheek. Then he met Jimmy’s questioning gaze directly.  
  
“We’re here for a trial.” He sucked at his teeth before going on. “Adeline’s first...master...”  
  
“Whoa. Whoa. Hang on a tick.” Zacky held up his glass, leaning over the table, propping an elbow in his plate of cheesecake, not noticing that he was getting it all over his arm. “So? Adeline  _is_  a slave?”  
  
Pierre grimaced.  
  
“She’s a submissive.”  
  
“Uh...?”  
  
“She’s not exactly a slave...it’s a deeper relationship...look, can I just answer Jimmy’s question?”  
  
Brian slapped at the back of Zacky’s head.  
  
“Don’t ask stupid questions.”  
  
Zacky glowered at him but sat back, grumbling under his breath. Pierre turned back to the taller man.  
  
“Adeline’s first master is on trial and we had to be here...well Ada needs to testify against him.”  
  
Jimmy rubbed at his chin then glanced gently on Adeline.  
  
“Tough.” He glanced at Pierre again. “Who is he?”  
  
Pierre shrugged.  
  
“You wouldn’t know him.”  
  
“Still, who is he?”  
  
“Yeah, maybe Matt’ll bump into him inside,” Brian pointed out. “Hit him for you.”  
  
Pierre laughed.  
  
“That’d be nice.”  
  
He paused and looked down at Adeline. She gave a little nod as if giving him permission to mention his name. He sighed and looked back at the four men.  
  
“His name’s James Spicer.”  
  
There was a sudden tense silence. Brian blinked slowly. Johnny stopped, a forkful of cake hovering close to his mouth. Zacky shifted on his chair and halted in his muttering staring at Pierre. Jimmy slowly stood, bracing his palms against the table.  
  
“James Cameron Spicer?”  
  
Pierre tilted his head.  
  
“Yeah...? How did you know?”  
  
Jimmy closed his eyes and groaned, “That fucker...”  
  
Zacky growled shifting again.  
  
“Shads will kill him...”  
  
Brian nodded slowly in agreement.  
  
“Fucker...” Jimmy balefully repeated. Pierre and Adeline looked at each other wondering what was going on. Then back at the other men.  
  
“Uh...Jimmy?”  
  
The tall man opened his eyes and sat down.  
  
“You’ll have to ask Matt about it.” He grabbed his coffee and finished it off. “Come on. Let’s get back and see if they’ll let us talk to him now.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **Guild Correction Facility  
  
Visitors Lounge  
  
1 PM**_  
  
 _Hey Pierre,  
  
How’s things back home? The trial’s tomorrow right? You’re missing all the fun here in Perth. The surf here is pretty damned sweet, Trigg Beach. Not as good as Bondi, but all good.  
  
Don’t forget Chelle gets in tomorrow morning. I guess she’ll meet you at the Guild?  
  
Oh, you know when David and I went to see Reset when we were all home? Well, Phil said to say hi...and that he wouldn’t mind catching up with you...  
  
Anyway, that’s it from me. Say hi to Adeline...  
  
C._  
  
Pierre slumped on a large red sofa in the corner of the small visitors’ room that was just off from the main entrance. Adeline curled next to him reading a magazine. Jimmy sat opposite them shuffling a pack of cards.  
  
“What you doing?”  
  
Pierre glanced at the tall man and smiled faintly.  
  
“Just reading emails...” He looked back at the screen. “Chuck’s girlfriend gets back tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Yeah?” Jimmy threw the cards over his shoulder, a yelp issuing from behind his couch. He twisted around and peered over. “Vengeance? What the fuck are you doin’ down there?”  
  
Zacky knelt up and propped his chin on the back of the seat.  
  
“I was sleeping...” He nodded to Pierre. “Hey there...isn’t Chuck’s girl your ex?”  
  
“What?” Pierre scowled tearing his eyes from the monitor. Zacky sucked at one of his piercings grinning at the singer.  
  
“Michelle Benoit, right?”  
  
“Right.” Pierre just looked at him then returned his attention to his emails. Jimmy snorted at the rhythm guitarist.  
  
“I don’t think you should’ve mentioned that.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Pierre muttered, not taking his eyes away from the screen. Scrolling down his messages, he clicked on one that had just popped up; it was from David.  
  
 _P.  
  
I, um...just wanted to write you. Seeing that I can’t really see you. Hah...why do people say that... ‘seeing that’? It’s not like you can see your words...you hear them...or maybe you can’t hear them on email? Hah. No you can read them. I guess that is seeing, right? You read with your eyes, so you see the words then.  
  
Anyway, that was pointless. I just want to say hello...make sure you’re okay. And Adeline too. Uh...that’s all...um...tell her I said hi...and that I...am...uh thinking of her...you know...hoping she’ll go okay at the trial and everything.  
  
Well of course she will. You’re with her...uh...look after her, ‘kay? Well...see you when you come back on tour.  
  
David._  
  
Pierre chewed on his bottom lip eyes scanning each word. Then he glanced down at Adeline’s bowed head, debating whether he should show the message to her. Before he could, Brian came in with a huge grin on his face.  
  
“Guys...hey...we can go see Matt now.”  
  
Pierre shut his laptop and nudged Adeline softly. Brian noticed.  
  
“You can come too.”  
  
“That was the whole idea, Gates.”  
  
The six of them (Johnny was standing out in the corridor waiting) headed down to the front desk. A stone-faced guard stood next to the desk. Brian approached him and jerked his head back to the others.  
  
“We’re all here, sir. Can you take us to Matt?”  
  
The guard grunted, eyes scanning them disapprovingly until they fell upon Pierre. His expression changed immediately, features softening, grey eyes warming.  
  
“Pierre. What are you doing with this motley lot?”  
  
Pierre chuckled.  
  
“That’d be telling.”  
  
“Indeed. Well, you’d all best follow me.” The guard turned and strode down a corridor that ran perpendicular to the front desk. They trailed behind him until he stopped outside a heavy metal door. A sign next to it read, ‘Unauthorised entrance not permitted’.  
  
Pierre pulled Adeline close to his side, squeezing her gently. Brian shuffled his feet impatiently as the guard flashed his ID card across the automated sensor. The door swung open and he waved them through.  
  
Once they were on the other side of the door, he made sure it was secure and then motioned them to a door several feet along the left wall.  
  
“In there.”  
  
Pierre nodded.  
  
“Thank you.” He looked at the others. “Come on.” He lead them, still holding Adeline, to the door and pushed it open.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matt lifted his head from the table he sat at as the door swung open.  
  
“Motherfucker...” Zacky was the first to peer around the doorframe. The singer grinned at his friend’s exclamation and sat straight on his chair.  
  
“Vengeance, get your ass in here...am I so fuckin’ glad to see your ugly face.”  
  
The guitarist grimaced.  
  
“I’m not ugly.”  
  
“Trust you to worry about that...”  
  
Brian entered next smirking wearily, giving his friend a whack on the shoulder. Zacky grumbled and pulled away, leaning back against the wall. Matt rolled his eyes then looked back toward the doorway. Jimmy, then Johnny, slouched in and positioned themselves against the wall. Matt, thinking that was all opened his mouth to speak, but then allowing his jaw to drop slightly as the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes upon [bar his fiancée, of course] stepped into the room.  
  
He blinked rapidly, his voice husky as he glanced questioningly at his friends.  
  
“Who the fuck...?”  
  
“Hello to you too, Shadows.”  
  
Matt blinked more as Pierre followed the vision in shutting the door behind him.  
  
“Bouvier...” He shook his head then rubbed at his eyes.  
  
Pierre stood in front of the table. The woman stood next to him holding onto his left hand. Matt licked his lips and leaned back against his chair, composing himself before meeting his cool stare.  
  
“Bouvier.” He repeated, this time in a more conciliatory tone. Pierre grinned.  
  
“Got yourself in a mess, eh?”  
  
Matt groaned and propped his elbows against the table, kneading his temples slowly. Pierre cocked his head to one side. The bigger man took several deep breaths before looking up again.  
  
“I’m such a fuck’tard. What the hell will Val think?”  
  
Jimmy shifted on his feet.  
  
“Who says she’ll find out?”  
  
Pierre smirked.  
  
“Still with Val?”  
  
Matt glanced at him.  
  
“We’re engaged.”  
  
“I remember her on Warped...handing out demos.”  
  
Jimmy chuckled.  
  
“We owe her everything.” He rubbed at his cheekbone then sighed. “So, anyway, we aren’t telling her anything…so she doesn’t need to know, right?”  
  
Matt growled, “She’ll find out. If not from us…from someone else.”  
  
Zacky tugged his phone from his back pocket and held it out.  
  
“So, call her and tell her.”  
  
“What the fuck? No.” Matt rolled his eyes, then added sharply, “Not yet at least.” He shook his head and rubbed a palm over his shorn hair. Zacky tucked his phone back into his pocket nodding slowly.  
  
“So, what now, then?”  
  
Matt rocked back on his chair and looked toward Pierre.  
  
“Who’s that?” He nodded to the blonde. Pierre just smiled softly.  
  
“This is Adeline...but I’ll let you meet her properly some other time…we need to figure out what’s going to happen next for you.”  
  
Matt blinked slowly at him then growled, “I know what I wanna do next…I wanna fucking smash that motherfucking coward…”  
  
Pierre frowned.  
  
“Who?”  
  
Matt clenched his fist tight, eyes burning hot.  
  
“James Spicer…”  
  
Adeline gave a tiny gasp. All six men looked at her. Of course, only Matt had no idea why she had reacted in that way. The others knew. Jimmy gave her a sympathetic look then glanced at Matt.  
  
“You’d be doing Adeline a huge favour…”  
  
“Really now?” His voice deepened and he glanced at the girl next to Pierre. She met his gaze shyly then turned and pressed her face against Pierre’s shoulder. He squeezed her gently and nodded to the other man.  
  
“Spicer is the reason we’re here.”  
  
Matt propped his elbows against the table clasping his hands together beneath his chin.  
  
“Tell me...”  
  
Pierre shook his head slowly.  
  
“We need to deal with your problem first.” He nodded to the others. “I’ve told them that I will talk to my brother. He sits on the Guild board.”  
  
Matt sat back, crossed his arms, and rubbed his hands up and down his own biceps.  
  
“Well, I’m guessin’ that’ll take some time. So, in the meantime...you should explain about your whole Spicer connection.”  
  
Pierre’s jaw tightened as he stared hard at the bigger man.  
  
“You first.”  
  
Matt smirked faintly.  
  
“Sure…take a seat…this’ll take awhile…”  
  
Pierre raised his eyebrows but found a chair and slid down on it, folding his arms and waited for Matt to begin.  
  
 _This is going to be interesting…_

 


	63. David's heartache

****_Wednesday October 17th  
  
Perth WA  
  
Hotel Room 278  
  
10:30 AM_  
  
The television played silently in the background as David sat cross-legged on his bed attempting to read a magazine. Yet his gaze kept drifting to the monitor of his open laptop where it sat on the desk in the corner of the room. He was wide-awake. Even though he had been up since one AM the day before he didn’t feel like resting. He had too many thoughts racing around in his mind.  
  
First and foremost were Adeline and his inexplicable attraction to her. He knew she was way off limits; but he could not shake the feelings he had for the young woman. She was just too beautiful for his own good and he had no idea how to quell his emotions toward her.  
  
He had tried telling himself repeatedly that she was in love with Pierre and would never give him a second glance. How easy that would be to believe if it weren’t for that one thing she had said to him when the band was in Bangkok.  
  
 _You don’t know what that does to me..._  He could still hear those words as clearly as the night she had spoken them. Contrary to what the rest of the guys had thought, David had been far from drunk that night. In fact, he had been stone cold sober. Not that it had done him any good. He still acted drunk. In fact, it is quite safe to say that David acts drunken most of his life; that is, he acts spontaneously not caring about the consequences of his actions.  
  
Sighing, he shifted on the bed, stretching his legs and pulling his cell phone from his back pocket. He flipped it open and scrolled through the contact list, clicking on a random name. Holding it up to his face, he blew a rough breath out as he listened to the ringing.  
  
 _Click.  
  
“Hi, this is Comeau speaking, I am not here at the moment, if you would like to leave message do so after the beep; except if you’re David then I’m not here at all-”_  
  
David snorted.  
  
“Very funny, Chuck.”  
  
 _“How’d I know it was you, you ass.”_  
  
“No idea, bud. You doing anything right now?”  
  
 _“Well, actually we, that is Jeff, Pat and I thought we should head down to Cottesloe Beach, have a swim.”_  
  
David hesitated glancing toward his laptop once more.  
  
“When?”  
  
 _“Half an hour.”_  
  
The bassist bit his lip. He was not really in the mood to go swimming, but he did need to get outside into the fresh air. He rubbed at his eyes as he nodded into the phone.  
  
“Sounds good...I’ll meet you down in the lobby...”  
  
He hung up before his friend could start in on him about not being late. Flopping back on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling for a long while. Then he rolled onto his side and stared at the screensaver that was scrolling across the screen of the laptop. It consisted of photos of the band whilst on their promo tour. There were also quite a few shots of Adeline with Pierre.  
  
David reached out to pause the screensaver on one particular image. The photo was of Adeline and Pierre the night they had gone to the Karaoke bar in Laval. She had looked stunning that night, and seemed so content with her lot. And, Pierre had been particularly attentive toward her. It was the kind of memory that made David hopeful; yet, at the same time he felt an inexplicable twinge of jealousy.  
  
He was hopeful, because it made him believe that life would be good for Adeline, and that Pierre would in fact do her a lot of good. The jealousy was due to his wanting to be the one to make her happy. He still believed deep down that he could do just as good a job as the Simple Plan singer, maybe even better.  
  
Smearing a hand over his face, he shut the lid of his laptop and swung his legs to the floor. Mussing his hair, then grabbing the fedora he’d just started to wear and jamming it down on his head, he got up and headed out of his room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Down in the lobby, David scanned the room until his eyes fell on his friends who were standing near the entrance. Jeff saw him and waved him over. As he walked toward them, he noticed that Mare was there with them; she already had a towel draped over her shoulders and her eyes sparkled.  
  
“You ready for a swim, David?”  
  
He shook his head and mumbled softly, “Not swimming...”  
  
Chuck snorted.  
  
“Then why are you even coming?”  
  
David shoved his hands into the pair of unusually baggy jeans he was wearing.  
  
“Just...need to get out.”  
  
Mare tilted her head at him, then smiled softly glancing at the others.  
  
“Come on. Let’s just go.”  
  
The bassist let out an inaudible sigh of relief. He didn’t really want to have to tell the guys why he wanted to get out of the hotel. He was fervently hoping that it would help clear his mind of thoughts of Adeline. However, he couldn’t help but think that that was wishful thinking. He could not help that he felt for the young woman. Still, it was affecting his whole way of thinking about life and he didn’t like it one bit.  
  
He jumped slightly as he felt Mare slip her hand around his arm.  
  
“Come on, sweetie...you’ll get left behind...”  
  
David smiled faintly and let her lead her out to where the others were climbing into a maxi cab that Chuck must have booked earlier. Pat glanced back over his shoulder before he got in.  
  
“Hurry up, you two...”  
  
Mare rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend’s back. David let a light giggle escape. She smiled at him then jumped up into the cab; he got in last shutting the door as he collapsed onto a seat.  
  
Chuck leaned over the seat to the driver and told him their destination. David tuned him, and the others, out staring out the window. As the cabbie started the van, the bassist shifted into a more comfortable position, leaning his elbow against the little ledge beneath the window, and propping his chin against his hand.  
  
He stared out as the vehicle passed buildings, trees, and whatever else. The scenery wasn’t much to be desired but David wasn’t really seeing any of it. His mind was too far away. Heaving a sigh, he just wished for the drive to end so he could get out, find somewhere to sit and ponder the thoughts racing through his mind. Let the others muck around in the sea. He just wanted to be left alone. Left alone and allowed to think...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wind blew across the white sand, whipping grains up against David’s legs. He sat on a towel, the guys’ gear scattered all around him. He watched as they raced down to the water’s edge; and splashed, and shoved at each other. Wrapping his arms around his knees and propping his chin against them, he allowed his mind to wander.  
  
He wondered how things were going back in Laval, wondered if Pierre had read his email, wondered whether he had shown it to Adeline. He pondered the thought of whether she had been thinking about him, whether she had talked to Pierre about her feelings, whether she had bottled them-  
  
“David?” He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Mare. Pat’s girlfriend was an amazingly astute woman; she always managed to know if he was feeling down or just needed someone to hang with. She was really cool, and he thought that Pat was lucky to have a woman like her. Almost as lucky as Pierre. Of course, David was bitter about Pierre’s luck; he thought that it was lucky that Adeline even bothered to love him.  
  
Shaking his head a little and brushing hair from his eyes, he smiled slightly.  
  
“Hey? Thought you were swimming?”  
  
Mare sat next to him on a towel.  
  
“I was. But saw you up here on your lonesome. You okay, David?”  
  
David leaned back, propping his hands on the sand.  
  
“Sure, I’m great.”  
  
Mare tilted her head a wise look in her eyes.  
  
“You don’t sound so sure?”  
  
He heaved a sighed.  
  
“Just...thinking...”  
  
Mare didn’t laugh. Unlike the others, she always took the bassist seriously. She knew that beneath that ADDish mask, there was an extremely serious young man who just wanted people to take notice of what he had to say.  
  
“About?”  
  
David laughed harshly.  
  
“Who do you think, Mare?”  
  
“Adeline...”  
  
“Exactly.” He pounded a hand against his knee. “She...fuck, she’s so...” He pressed his forehead against his knees. “So...beautiful...Pierre doesn’t deserve her...”  
  
Mare reached out to squeeze his shoulder.  
  
“Whether he deserves her not is debatable, but he does love her.”  
  
The bassist mumbled, “He has a funny way of showing it.”  
  
“It’ll get better for the both of them...”  
  
“No! That’s not good enough. Ada needs someone who’s going to treat her as an equal. I mean what’s the guarantee that Pierre will even look at her the same once she’s free. What’s the betting he’ll even want to let her go?”  
  
David had a distressed look in his hazel eyes. Mare sighed shaking her head.  
  
“Okay, then, let’s assume she decides that maybe Pierre isn’t the man for her. Would you try to woo her?”  
  
David snorted cruelly.  
  
“Of course. I...wanted her since the day I first met her.”  
  
“That sounds more like lust than love, to me, sweetie.” Mare spoke softly so as not to upset him. He groaned and flopped back on the towel.  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that, Mare.”  
  
“I’m sure you didn’t, hun.” She crossed her legs rubbing sand from her left thigh. “But, did you ever stop to think, maybe you feel this way because you have no significant other...and everybody else does?”  
  
David shook his head.  
  
“You know me, normally I wouldn’t care...I’d just go fuck some random I met at a night club.” He trembled. “This is different, Mare. I really...care about her. Like her. I’ve fallen for her.”  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
“I love her, Mare...and it’s ripping me apart on the inside...” He clenched a fist over his heart. “I’m heartbroken...in here...because that’s where my heart is...”  
  
Mare smiled faintly at the bassist’s feeble attempt at making a joke. She ran her fingers through the white sand watching as the grains fell between them.  
  
“She doesn’t feel the same about you?”  
  
David looked over to Mare and bit his lip.  
  
“I know she’s seriously in love with Pierre...but, she feels something for me too, I’m sure of it.”  
  
Mare sighed. The bassist grunted and rolled onto his side slapping his palm against the ground.  
  
“Fuck, Mare. If she weren’t a slave, sub, whatever Pierre says she is, I’d dive right in and fight Pierre for her attention. But, she fucking belongs to him and I can’t do anything. It’s fucking unfair!” At each word, he slapped his hand against the ground. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. He wiped furiously at his face. “Unfair...”  
  
Mare remained quiet allowing the bassist to get his emotions out. David shivered and rubbed at his eyes sitting up again.  
  
“I wish...” He shook his head and tilted his head back, staring up at the sky. Wispy white clouds scudded across the sky. He watched them, squinting a little. Then he looked at Mare. “I wish that I could just whisk her away and protect her from every bad thing in the world.”  
  
Mare smiled faintly.  
  
“I could just imagine that, but...Pierre  _is_  trying to do that. I mean, he’s the one with her in Laval.”  
  
David stiffened and clenched his fists. Mare touched his arm lightly.  
  
“Give him a chance, David. He’s trying his best...none of this is easy. And think, at least he’s nothing like that James fellow.”  
  
The bassist met her grave expression, and smiled weakly.  
  
“True that. Fuck, what a sick bastard.” He sucked at his bottom lip. “Amazing that Chelle...went with him...” He paused. “At least Ada will have her company soon, eh?”  
  
Mare nodded shifting to lie back on her towel.  
  
“Yes, she should be in Laval tonight Perth time.”  
  
David nodded and sighed closing his eyes and just settling down to relax next to his friend’s girlfriend. He mumbled to her as he began to doze.  
  
“Thanks for listening to me...”  
  
Mare nodded smiling slightly.  
  
“Always welcome, sweetie...”

 


	64. Something's bothering the Shads

_**Still Tuesday 16th  
  
Laval  
  
Bouvier Condo  
  
11:30 PM**_  
  
“You have any corn puffs at  _all_?”  
  
The Rev had his head stuck in the pantry and was going through the boxes of cereal that were stacked inside. Zacky, who was sitting at the kitchen table, rolled his eyes and shot a look at Pierre who was leaning in the doorway, a bemused expression on his face.  
  
“See what we have to put up with? The Rev  _never_  stops eating...and he...stays that fucking shape...”  
  
Brian, who was sitting on the floor picking his way through a packet of fries he’d found, snorted.  
  
“Who fuckin’ eats cereal at this time of night?”  
  
“Jimmy does...” Zacky rolled his eyes again. Johnny who was going through the bar fridge, peered back over his shoulder and held up his hand slightly.  
  
“I do too...”  
  
Pierre just smirked softly, walking over to the kitchen table sitting opposite Zacky, whilst watching the four men as they made themselves comfortable.  
  
He had invited them all back to the condo, rather than them having to stay on their bus. Of course, they could have booked into a hotel or something, but Pierre offered them to stay over and they had jumped at the chance. Obviously, they hadn’t been in an apartment or house for several months. Therefore, they were milking the opportunity for all its worth. And that was why Jimmy had his head and shoulders jammed into the pantry.  
  
Zacky shifted on his chair and looked at Pierre.  
  
“Thanks for this, buddy...”  
  
Pierre shrugged slightly.  
  
“No big deal. I like to help out when I can.” He paused then looked toward the doorway heading out to the hallway. Adeline had just appeared a shy smile gracing her features. Pierre smiled, waving to her.  
  
“Come here, sweetling.”  
  
Adeline came in casting quick smiles at the four other men in the room. Brian tilted his fedora to her. Johnny waved clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels he had found right at the back of the fridge. Jimmy finally came out of the pantry clutching a box of cheese puffs. He smiled at Adeline, nodding his head as he plopped himself at the table.  
  
Zacky was the last to greet her, and he did so by standing up, walking up to her and placing a light kiss on each cheek. She giggled softly, blushing a light pink. Then she moved to stand by Pierre’s chair. Zacky went back to his chair and rocked onto its back legs, propping his legs against the table.  
  
“That,” He said, with a little smirk, “Is the way we Italian’s greet each other.”  
  
Pierre laughed.  
  
“Since when is Baker an Italian name?”  
  
The pudgy guitarist grinned.  
  
“Bakers can be Italian. In fact, some of the best bakers come from Italy.”  
  
“Ha-di-ha...you reckon you’re so funny,” Brian lobbed a fry at Zacky’s head. Adeline giggled quietly holding her hand to her mouth. The two guitarists noticed, the green-eyed one smiling softly.  
  
“Hey, don’t cover that up, sweet cheeks. You should laugh, it sounds nice.”  
  
Adeline blushed even more unable to meet Zacky’s intense, yet kind, stare. Pierre shifted on his chair, but to his credit made no comment, except to agree.  
  
“He’s right; you’re cute when you laugh.”  
  
Adeline’s cheeks went an even deeper shade of pink and she ducked her head down. Zacky bit at his bottom lip and glanced sideways at Pierre.  
  
“I can’t fuckin’ believe that son of a bitch used to  _own_  her.”  
  
Pierre shook his head and looked at Adeline, touching her arm lightly and murmuring softly.  
  
“Go to bed, sweetie...we need to be up early tomorrow.” He paused and glanced at the other men. “And, I need to go over a couple of other things with the guys here...”  
  
Adeline nodded slightly.  
  
“Okay...don’t um...don’t stay up too long...”  
  
Pierre smiled and pulled her down so he could peck her gently on the lips, whispering tenderly, “I won’t be too long...”  
  
She smiled, stepped away, nodded goodnight to the other men then turned and left the kitchen. As soon as she was out of earshot, Pierre looked to Zacky, responding to his statement.  
  
“I can’t believe that you guys knew him.”  
  
Jimmy looked up from the box of cheese puffs, a light dusting of orange powder across his bottom lip.  
  
“Shads wanted to kill him. But, of course you know the law kinda got in the way of that.”  
  
Pierre snorted.  
  
“Murder is frowned upon these days...”  
  
“Yeah, pity...” The tall man tossed a couple of cheese puffs into the air, catching them in his mouth. Johnny moved away from the fridge wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.  
  
“Val came out the winner though, in the end.”  
  
Jimmy nodded.  
  
“Yeah, she ended up with Matt anyway. And Spicer ended up with a bloodied face and a couple of broken ribs.”  
  
“I’d say it was pretty stupid of him to confront Matt.” Brian added from the floor. “I mean, Shads hasn’t lost a fight since grade school. And he’s way fuckin’ bigger than that snot.”  
  
Pierre shook his head slightly.  
  
“Fighting over chicks...pretty damned stupid at any rate.”  
  
He tailed off thinking about the email from David and the argument that he’d had with the bassist in Mexico. Jimmy noticed that he’d gone quiet and looked him squarely in the eye.  
  
“It would’ve been stupid and trivial except that the bastard did what he did to Val.”  
  
Pierre sighed.  
  
“It’s a wonder she didn’t press charges.”  
  
“Hah. That wouldn’t have gone down well. Like Shads told you, Spicer’s parents were well connected; he’d have gotten off lightly with a slap on the wrist.” Jimmy put the box down, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. “And Val wanted to deal with it her own way.”  
  
Pierre chuckled, “By getting Matt to fight him?”  
  
“That was the result.” Jimmy shrugged. “She just made it obvious that she and Shads were together, officially. Pushing it into Spicer’s face and goading him to make something of it. Which, evidently he did.”  
  
“I bet you didn’t think he’d rear his ugly head again...all in the past and such like,” Pierre mused. Brian pushed up off the floor and joined them at the table.  
  
“No. We all thought we were well shot of the fucker. Then Matt has to go land his ass in deep shit.”  
  
“Well,” Pierre laughed softly, shaking his head slowly. “I spoke to Jon, and he reckons that no charges will be laid, and Matt will be released in a day or so.”  
  
“Thank fuck.” Jimmy laughed in relief. “But, I reckon he might want to take a shot at Spicer first.”  
  
Pierre chuckled.  
  
“It might still happen. The guards at the facility turn a blind eye towards some of the inmates when they think the bastards deserve what’s coming to them.”  
  
“Sounds fair to me.” Brian braced a thick forearm against the table. “What happens once this is all done?”  
  
“Well, Ada and I head back to join the others on tour.” Pierre smiled. “They’re in Australia at the moment.”  
  
Brian grinned, “We were in Australia in March, pretty fucking amazing shows there. The kids are crazy.”  
  
“True.” Pierre yawned, jaw cracking. “I think I’m gonna hit the hay...”  
  
He stood and looked at them.  
  
“Find somewhere to sleep. One of you can use Jay’s room...he’s not been home for a while.”  
  
He turned and walked out leaving them alone. Zacky stood and smirked, walking out.  
  
“I bags the couch...”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
“Only you would feel comfortable sleeping on a couch.” He walked out of the kitchen to go find a bedroom; Johnny followed him. Jimmy remained seated on his chair and rested his head on folded arms falling asleep at the table.  
  
 __ **Guild CF**  
  
Midnight  
  
Inmate Gym  
  
Matt lay on his back, bench pressing. A guard leaned against the wall watching him in bored silence. Muscles bulging, the big man grunted as he counted each lift. Sweat trickled over his bare torso, and down his face. He breathed steadily growling as he pumped iron. The guard shifted watching him closely.  
  
“You shaping up for the Olympics, buddy.”  
  
Matt smirked cruelly.  
  
“Long time until the next ones...London 2012...nope, I’m shaping up to give that motherfucker a good ass kicking.”  
  
“You talking ‘bout the Spicer fella?”  
  
Matt growled.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Give him a good one for me, won’t you?” The guard muttered. The tattooed male raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be discouraging me from trying to kill the bastard?”  
  
“He deserves whatever he gets. The justice system will just let everyone else down. Someone should just knife the sonofabitch. But, you didn’t hear that from me.”  
  
Matt chuckled.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry; I’m good at keeping my mouth shut.”  
  
He set the weight back on the stand and sat up. Growling, he flexed his biceps until he heard his shoulders cracking. Then he relaxed his arms and glanced at the guard.  
  
“Did Jon give any indication as to when I’d be out?”  
  
“Two days.”  
  
Matt clenched his jaw.  
  
“Doesn’t give me a lot of time.”  
  
The guard smiled coldly.  
  
“I’m sure an opportunity will present itself.”  
  
The Avenged singer allowed an equally frosty smile to play on his lips.  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
He stood and stretched his muscles, hearing the bones in his back and neck crack.  
  
“Well.” He glanced toward the clock on the wall. “Back to the cell...”  
  
The guard nodded and retrieved a set of keys from his belt and unlocked the door motioning Matt out into the corridor. As the guard stepped out, they both halted when they saw another guard coming down the hallway escorting a shorter male with short-cropped black hair. Matt growled low, muscles tensing.  
  
“Spicer...”  
  
James’ head lifted and his eyes narrowed in shock. He obviously hadn’t realised that Matt was even at the facility. He shuddered at the murderous expression in the larger man’s eyes.  
  
“Sanders...”  
  
His tone was nervous. Matt gritted out savagely as the other guard shuffled James passed him.  
  
“I owe you a fuckin’ bullet in the head, Spicer.”  
  
James stiffened then halted glaring hard at the bigger male.  
  
“That’d be murder, Sanders. And you know they still have the death penalty in Long Beach.”  
  
Matt snarled, “It’d be fuckin’ worth it to see you dead.”  
  
James smirked, “Yeah, but then you’d leave Val with no one.”  
  
That was all it took. One moment, Matt was standing coolly by his guard, the next he had the smaller man in a headlock, arm locked against his throat, body slammed up against the wall. Neither guard moved to stop him. They just hung back watching to make sure nothing untoward happened.  
  
James gasped in shock and tried to twist out of Matt’s grip. Matt snarled tightening his grip.  
  
“Sonofabitch...I oughta kill you now...”  
  
James gasped, “You wouldn’t...”  
  
Matt ground his teeth together then slammed the smaller man into the wall, hard, before releasing him.  
  
“It’s fuckin’ tempting...but you’re right, I wouldn’t. At least not here, not yet.” He backed up next to his guard again, his face set like stone.  
  
James swallowed rubbing at his neck, breathing fast, black eyes dilated. His guard seized him by the elbow and hustled him away. Matt exhaled, harshly and swung around allowing his own guard to lead him back to his cell.  
  
As the guard let him back into the cell, Jason, who was lying in his bunk, sat up and looked at the larger male. Matt ignored him and shuffled over to his own pallet and lay down, tucking his right arm beneath his head, draping his other over his stomach. Jason scowled as the guard locked the door and padded away down the long corridor.  
  
“What’s doing, cellmate?”  
  
Matt glared at him.  
  
“I don’t tell you shit.”  
  
The smaller man grimaced then shifted so he was sitting up fully.  
  
“Looks, like something’s bothering you.”  
  
“Yeah? And what would that be, genius?”  
  
Jason shrugged.  
  
“No idea.”  
  
“Right, well then shut it.”  
  
Matt shifted so he was staring at the wall. The other man sighed and flopped back on his pallet as a tense silence settled inside the walls of the cell.

 


	65. Making justice prevail

_**Wednesday October 17th 2007  
  
Laval Guild HQ  
  
8:10 AM**_  
  
“Men are hard to work out, but I guess you figured that one out a long time ago, eh?”  
  
Michelle and Adeline sat outside the Chairman’s office where Pierre was at that moment going through some last minute details before the trial began. The women were catching up over steaming Styrofoam cups of coffee.  
  
“Yeah, they’re more complicated than people think.” Adeline blew at the steam wafting from her cup before taking a sip. Sighing, she lowered the cup and looked at Michelle. “I used to think Pierre...was uncomplicated. Y’know...when I first met him.”  
  
The elder blonde nodded.  
  
“On the surface that’s the way it seems. Most people who see him will think that he’s a simple guy. He’s in a famous band, touring the world, singing great songs. But, if you get to know him really well...”  
  
“He has a lot of layers...” Adeline finished voice low. She glanced toward the door of the office. “He...he can be...” She paused and looked down into her cup inhaling sharply. Michelle reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.  
  
“Not as bad as James...?”  
  
Adeline trembled shaking her head hard.  
  
“No. Never as bad as that.” Her lip pulled up wryly. “Never as bad as that. But, he can still be...” She squeezed her eyes shut. “He...has hurt me.”  
  
Michelle bit at her own lip, her eyes showing that she understood, even though hearing such a thing about her former boyfriend was all out weird.  
  
“You love him though.”  
  
“So much it hurts, Michelle.”  
  
“Then why the confusion?”  
  
Adeline looked up; knowing instinctively to what the other woman was referring.  
  
“What? You mean...with David?”  
  
Michelle breathed out roughly.  
  
“We all see it, Ada. He’s...besotted with you. And, you seem...I’m not sure. But, you seem unsure about your own feelings.”  
  
Adeline laughed sadly.  
  
“He’s...too nice to me. He’s what I think a man should be like, you know? I could imagine him being with...a woman and taking her out and showering her with gifts, and talking with her, and listening to her...and sharing everything equally with her...and being great at sex...and...damn I said that last bit didn’t I?”  
  
Michelle smiled.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Great...I mean...whichever woman he meets and ends up with him...they’ll be lucky. He’s everything I dreamed a man should be.”  
  
“Well, that’s all very well if you lived in dreamland, Adeline...and maybe David does live in a fantasy...all the time. But...this is real life, sweetie. And, Pierre does love you.”  
  
Adeline drained the rest of her coffee then met the elder woman’s eyes.  
  
“I know. I love him too. I really do. Just...sometimes...”  
  
She let her voice trail off and stared down at the floor. Michelle just nodded. She could understand why the younger woman felt the way she did. After having been a slave, submissive for most of her life, she just wanted a man who would treat her kindly, give her love, and treat her as an equal. Not too much to ask, right? Yet, obviously, Pierre hadn’t been that way with her, and that was why David’s attitude was confusing the younger woman.  
  
Michelle squeezed her shoulder again then looked toward the office again. The door opened at that moment and Pierre walked out. The two women sat up and took in his appearance. He was wearing a suit for the first time ever; well at least it was the first time either woman had ever seen Pierre in a suit. It was a black business get up and Pierre did not look comfortable in it. He fiddled with the buttons at the sleeves of his white shirt, and then glanced over at them.  
  
Michelle tilted her head and asked quietly, “You finished in there, P?”  
  
Pierre sucked back a huge breath then nodded awkwardly.  
  
“Yeah, we have to go...get Matt then to the courtroom.”  
  
Adeline looked up.  
  
“I thought Matt couldn’t get out until Friday?”  
  
Pierre shook his head.  
  
“That’s the official release date. But, we’re allowed to take him out as long as he stays with us.”  
  
Michelle frowned.  
  
“Do the rest of his band know this?”  
  
“No. They haven’t been told. And, it’d be better if they weren’t...he can’t leave the building today.”  
  
“Oh, right.”  
  
Pierre rubbed at his eyes then looked at Adeline.  
  
“Ready to go, sweetling?”  
  
She peeked at him, trying a smile.  
  
“Sure...”  
  
He came closer to her and stroked the back of his knuckles against her cheek.  
  
“Everything’s going to be fine...okay.”  
  
Adeline grabbed at his hand, clutching it tightly needing to feel that he was close to her. Pierre squeezed at her hand tenderly then pulled her up onto her feet.  
  
“Come on. The sooner we do this...”  
  
She swallowed hard, then nodded glancing back at Michelle. The elder blonde stood as well, straightening the skirt she was wearing.  
  
“Let’s do this thing.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **9 AM**_  
  
Matt felt like he was coming back to normal. The enticing aroma of freshly brewed coffee assaulted his senses as he observed Pierre’s ‘girlfriend’ standing by the small kitchen bench. Pierre, who had removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, was standing close to her a touch of possessiveness to his demeanour. The larger male couldn’t fault him for that.  
  
Adeline was extremely attractive and the elder male obviously wanted Matt to know that she was off limits. Not that it mattered. Matthew Sanders was happily engaged, _thank you very much_.  
  
“How long until we need to front?”  
  
Matt decided not to waste time on small talk. Fifteen minutes ago, he had been lead from his cell, without bothering to bid his cellmate farewell, and placed into Pierre’s custody. Now, here he was sitting in a small private kitchen somewhere else in the Guild building waiting for a nice hot relaxing beverage.  
  
Pierre tore his gaze from Adeline who was carefully pouring out four measured cups of coffee.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“For the trial, Bouvier. When do we have to show?” Matt folded his arms across a broad chest.  
  
Michelle, who was sitting at the same table opposite him, glanced up and couldn’t help but notice the bulge of his biceps. The death bat horseman inked onto his left bicep seemed to move as he tightened his arms across his chest. The muscle shirt that he wore pulled tight across his thick pecs and the edge of the tattoo on his torso peeked from behind one armhole. She looked away as Pierre shifted his weight, tugged at his tie, whilst glancing toward the clock on the wall.  
  
“Half an hour. Plenty of time.”  
  
Matt nodded and dropped his face into his hands. He started slightly as Adeline came over and set a mug in front of him.  
  
“Thanks...” He murmured softly, closing a hand around it but making no move to drink from it.  
  
Adeline tilted her head then turned to hand out the other cups before taking her own and moving to lean against Pierre. He wrapped an arm around her waist, absently trailing his fingers up and down her side as he sipped at his drink.  
  
“So,” Pierre spoke after several silent moments. “Have you seen him?”  
  
Matt lifted his head and frowned at the other singer.  
  
“Seen who?”  
  
“James.”  
  
Adeline stiffened and drew away slightly. Pierre let her keeping his attention on the bigger man. Matt shifted uncomfortably on his chair.  
  
“Yeah, just last night actually. Ran into him on the way back to my cell.” Tension crept into his voice. He kneaded at the back of his neck, growling low. “He had a crack at Val.”  
  
Pierre lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“How’d you take that?”  
  
Matt shrugged; his eyes were flat and cold.  
  
“I let him know he wouldn’t get away with it.”  
  
Michelle who had remained quiet up until then, looked at him sharply.  
  
“I bet he didn’t take too kindly to that?”  
  
Matt met her gaze, his own steely.  
  
“I couldn’t care less about that. As long as justice is served.” He paused then added, forcefully, “If it were legal, I’d kill him for the things he’s done. Fortunately for him, the death penalty still exists in Long Beach, so I’d be kinda stuck there.”  
  
“Maybe not,” Adeline suddenly found her voice. Pierre, Michelle and Matt all stared at her.  
  
“What do you mean?” Pierre glowered at her, his dark eyes narrowed.  
  
She looked at him, reading the bemusement in his face. She knew she would have to be cautious how she approached her response. The tension in the atmosphere between the four of them had increased and the room felt almost stifling. She took several deep breaths before answering her master’s question.  
  
“The legal system is more flexible within the whole Guild structure. What is not approved by the government  _is_  approved by the Guild.”  
  
“So, what are you saying?” Pierre leaned back against the kitchen bench, holding his coffee close to his chest. “Are you saying that anyone working under the umbrella of the Guild is exempt from the laws of society?”  
  
Adeline nodded carefully watching as his pupils dilated.  
  
“Yes...some laws, particularly those dealing with the deliberate death caused by another, are a little more lenient than the general laws.”  
  
Matt placed his cup down slowly on the table and splayed his hands out on the cool wooden surface.  
  
“How do you know all this? And why didn’t you mention this before?”  
  
His voice had thickened, become darker, huskier. Adeline shivered at his tone and moved closer to Pierre again. He squeezed at her arm but then dropped his hand echoing the other man’s query.  
  
She swallowed hard, shaking her head emphatically.  
  
“I’ve always known...but, I don’t believe in killing someone just because they’ve done horrific things to another person.”  
  
Pierre snarled suddenly, “He did all those things to you, Ada.”  
  
Adeline rubbed her hands against her jeans staring down at the floor.  
  
“I still don’t...”  
  
Matt interrupted roughly, “You don’t get to choose.”  
  
He stood towering above all of them and staring hard at her.  
  
“No offence, but you’re still a slave...sub...whatever you are. What happens to James won’t be your choice.” He looked to Pierre. “I think it’s time we went. What Adeline just told us changes everything.”  
  
The older man nodded.  
  
“It does. But, we still need to front at court.”  
  
Matt gritted his teeth.  
  
“When I’m officially free...” He left his words hanging. There was no need for him to elaborate. Pierre smiled coolly taking Adeline by the arm.  
  
“I’ll talk to Jon...let him know what’s going on. In the meantime we need to at least play as if the justice system will make some kind of difference.”  
  
Nodding then draining the rest of his coffee, Matt headed for the door. Pierre followed holding Adeline close to his side. Michelle brought up the rear making sure the door to the private kitchen locked tight behind them.

 


	66. Trials and tribulations with a little Glock

_**10 AM**_  
  
His eyes narrowed as he sat in the dock, watching as she filed into the courtroom with two men and another woman who was also vaguely recognisable.  
  
 _That bitch...I should’ve wrung her neck before I broke it off with her...she probably helped dob me in..._  
  
“ _James_...” His attorney hissed at him from the corner of his mouth. He turned his head around to the suited man next to him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Focus. The prosecution are about to call their first witness.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
The attorney frowned glancing at his notes.  
  
“I got no names. This isn’t like normal law proceedings...they don’t have to tell me who the witnesses are. Only the Grand Master finds out beforehand.”  
  
The defendant grimaced and looked up at the stand where the Grand Master presided. The Grand Master was the man who oversaw the courts of the Guild. He was a formidable man yet he was also fair. He always took all sides of a case and considered each on their merits then judged accordingly. He tapped at a file that lay open on his bench, leaning forward.  
  
“Will the prosecution please call their first witness.”  
  
The defendant looked toward the desk where the prosecution sat. Jonathan Bouvier rose and cleared his throat.  
  
“I call Matthew Sanders to the stand, sir.”  
  
The defendant tensed eyes widening slightly. He gripped the edge of the table and glanced across to where the witness was. Matt stood his bulky frame instantly noticeable and unforgettable. There was quiet menace cloaking him like an aura.  
  
He turned his head slightly to look back at the defendant then he made his way to the witness box and stepped up. Jon walked forward to stand before him, folding his arms.  
  
“Sir, if you will state your name and your link to the defendant, Mr James Spicer.”  
  
Matt ran a palm across his skull-trim before responding.  
  
“My name is Matthew Charles Sanders...also known as M Shadows.” He paused. “Uh... You want to know how I know the defendant?”  
  
Jon nodded. “Yes. Tell the court.”  
  
Matt’s jaw clenched, lips drawing together in a thin, hard line.  
  
“We lived in the same street in Huntington Beach, California.”  
  
Jon nodded. “And to what extent did you know the defendant?”  
  
Matt’s lip curled slightly, “He was an acquaintance of my fiancée. Or, at least he wanted to be.”  
  
“Thank you.” Jon cleared his throat. “Now, there is an incident that I would like to draw your attention to. When you were just out of high school you and your girlfriend had an encounter with the defendant. Could you describe this for the court.”  
  
Matt shifted on his seat turning his head to look toward James. The other man had his head down staring fixedly at the table he was sitting at. Matt growled low then cleared his throat.  
  
“My girlfriend, Val, and I were at Johnny’s Bar...it’s in the middle of Huntington Beach, where we all went to hang out when we were younger. Anyway, Val and I were there with a couple of other friends, Zacky and Johnny...not the Johnny who owns the bar. Our Johnny.”  
  
He paused gathering his thoughts before continuing.  
  
“The defendant was there at the bar, drinking. Um. He hadn’t had a lot of drinks before he approached Val...”  
  
Matt clenched his fists then allowed them to relax before he went on, his voice a low dangerous growl.  
  
“She told him to back off. But, he refused to listen...” He bit his lip. “I am not proud of what I did...”  
  
Jon spoke up, “You have to tell the court what it was you did, Mr Sanders.”  
  
“Damn...I pushed him into the bar...just a little shove really. But, he didn’t take the hint. He bounced straight back and started in on Val again.”  
  
Matt’s powerful shoulders tensed, stretching the shirt he was wearing.  
  
“I hit him. Clocked him a good one in the nose.” He shook his head. “He still wouldn’t let up. He touched Val...inappropriately. And...I lost it.”  
  
Matt laughed harshly.  
  
“Even while I was hitting him he was still going off about how I was so hung up over a woman...and that women were only good for fucking and should all be kept in a submissive state... quote, unquote.”  
  
He glanced quickly to where Pierre and Adeline were seated. The woman was leaning forward on her seat eyes riveted on him. Pierre was tense in his seat, but he had one hand resting lightly at the nape of Adeline’s neck, squeezing tenderly. Matt brought his eyes back to Jon.  
  
“Nothing much else to tell.”  
  
The elder Bouvier nodded glancing down at his notes. Then he turned to the Grand Master.  
  
“In light of what you have just heard, need I remind you that it is the defendant we are trying and not this man here who has just witnessed. Due to the nature of the aforementioned incident it is understandable that you may see Mr Sanders’ conduct as questionable; however, we must remember to view the circumstances and how the defendant was acting within the same situation.”  
  
The Grand Master inclined his head.  
  
“So noted.”  
  
Jon nodded once more then turned back to Matt.  
  
“So, the defendant said that he believed that all women should be treated as submissive?”  
  
Matt nodded and spoke out roughly.  
  
“You could forgive him for being old-fashioned except that does not make a whole lot of sense. Treating women as if they’re second rate is not the done thing in this day and age. And if I may be so bold as to say that even subs and slaves deserve to be treated with a measure of respect.”  
  
He inclined his head toward Adeline and Pierre. The singer nodded slightly to acknowledge that he approved of the other’s comment. Though he knew when it came to treating slaves with respect he wasn’t a poster boy for that. It would be hypocritical of him to say that he followed that belief, at least in the past. The way he had treated Adeline left little to be desired.  
  
Still he was quite ready to put that all in the past. He did not want to be that way anymore. Matt’s declaration was something Pierre aspired to now. Not only for Adeline’s sake, but because after the things he had heard about Spicer, he was in no way inclined to emulate the actions of the other man. He glanced toward his older brother who was nodding slowly at Matt’s words.  
  
“Wise words, Mr Sanders.” Jon smiled faintly glancing down at his notes. “Well, I have one more question for you.”  
  
He cleared his throat and cast his serious gaze around the courtroom before letting them rest on Matt once more.  
  
“Tell me, Mr Sanders, when was the last time you saw the defendant, before his incarceration?”  
  
Matt shifted forward on his seat, heavy shoulders taut, jaw clenched as he answered.  
  
“It was earlier this year in Huntington Beach. April 3rd. He had a slave and he was beating her in public. He’d only had her for a month...she died from the beating.”  
  
Upon hearing that revelation, Adeline shivered and drew closer to Pierre. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her protectively. Jon nodded slightly lips drawn in a thin line.  
  
“Thank you. No further questions from me. If the defence wish to ask any questions, step up now.”  
  
James’ attorney frowned looking at his own notes then looking at Matt expression as calm and professional as he could possibly manage.  
  
“I only have one question for you, Mr Sanders.”  
  
Matt leaned against the bar folding his hands in front of him, ready for it.  
  
The defence attorney paused then said, “Is it true that you stated that if murder were not considered a crime that you would be glad to kill the defendant for the crimes he has allegedly committed.”  
  
The big man stared directly into the attorney’s eyes and answered coldly.  
  
“That is true, councillor. I did say that.”  
  
“Thank you.” The defence lawyer nodded to the Grand Master. “I have no further questions for this witness.”  
  
The Grand Master turned to Matt.  
  
“Thank you, Mr Sanders. You may step down.”  
  
Matt stood slowly, easing his large body from the stand and back to his seat behind Pierre and Adeline. Pierre turned to him and reached out to clap him on the shoulder, smiling in silence. Matt nodded understanding the gesture. The defence lawyer then called his witness and the trial progressed slowly onwards.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **3 PM**_  
  
“You weren’t serious, were you, Matt?”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“Offing Spicer.”  
  
“Yeah, the fuck I was serious.”  
  
Pierre, Matt and the other members of Avenged Sevenfold were sitting in a small conference room in the Guild offices. Jon was also there leaning back against the wall a tight frown on his face. Adeline stood next to him watching the six men seated around the large glass table in the centre of the room.  
  
After day one of the trial had ended, Matt had pestered Pierre about bringing his friends into the Guild offices to discuss the upcoming days of the trial and the issue with Spicer. So, Pierre had made some inquiries and now they were all sitting in the conference room chewing over the current situation.  
  
Zacky had both elbows propped against the thick glass of the table staring fixedly at his friend. Matt was gazing down at the table his right hand clenched into a fist, resting on top of a beige manila folder. The file was his, outlining his own indiscretion. Jon had given it to him after they’d left the courtroom. He hadn’t opened it yet because he was still fixated on the Spicer case.  
  
His mind was broiling over the possibility of going beyond the law to deal with James Spicer. What Adeline had said earlier was front and centre in his mind and he could not shake the thought of getting rid of the other man on his own terms. He shifted about on his seat glowering at the question his friend had just asked him.  
  
The green-eyed guitarist sucked at one of his lip piercings an unusually serious expression on his face.  
  
“Dude. That’s illegal. You know the death penalty-”  
  
“I know.” Matt snapped, but then he shot a look at the elder Bouvier. “There is a loophole though...”  
  
Jon folded his arms.  
  
“Only if you’re employed by the Guild.”  
  
The Avenged singer squeezed his fingers together then relaxed his fist.  
  
“I’m sure the Guild would take on a mercenary every now and again. For a just cause.”  
  
Pierre cocked an eyebrow.  
  
“What’re you saying, Shads?”  
  
Matt rocked back on his chair exhaling roughly.  
  
“If I weren’t in a band I would’ve either joined the armed forces or a private...security force.” He shrugged. “I’m a dead shot with a gun.”  
  
“Yeah, and it’d be a legal outlet for his temper.” The Rev spoke around a lollipop that was sticking out of the left corner of his mouth. He tapped his fingers against his right calf as he had his foot up on the table.  
  
“Exactly.” Matt nodded to the drummer then looked over at Zacky. “I have my Glock on the bus.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“I have my license with me as well.” Matt rubbed at his right bicep. “All I would need...” He looked at Jon again. Pierre’s older brother sighed heavily.  
  
“I must admit, the thought of you putting a bullet into Spicer’s brain is tempting. However, I think this case should be allowed to run its course.”  
  
Matt growled low. Pierre scowled shaking his head. But, it was Adeline who stepped forward, drawing the men’s attention to her.  
  
“Sir...Jon...” Her voice trembled.  
  
They all gave her their full attention. She wiped her hands nervously against the front of her pants. Pierre got to his feet and moved to stand next to her. Adeline looked up at him, drawing strength from his presence. She cleared her throat and glanced at the other men.  
  
“Um...I think that maybe Matt has the right of it. James...was...not a good person.”  
  
She paused almost as if she were afraid of what she was saying. Not that any of them could blame her. Spicer had been her first master and he had obviously put her in a position of great fear. Pierre smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
“Go on, sweetling.”  
  
Adeline clasped her hands in front of her.  
  
“That...slave you mentioned?” She looked to Matt. The big male draped an arm over the back of his chair, nodding slightly.  
  
“Apparently he had her on the side somewhere. Because if I’m correct, he was still with your ex.”  
  
He looked to Pierre hazel eyes narrowed into slits. Pierre grunted, leaning back against the wall.  
  
“Uhuh...that’d be right, because he broke it off with her in June of this year.”  
  
Michelle, who had just slipped into the room whilst the men were talking, walked up next to Pierre.  
  
“Obviously, he never mentioned any of that to me. And, how could he have gotten away with what he did?”  
  
Matt looked sharply at the elder blonde woman.  
  
“The law was on his side.”  
  
Adeline shivered.  
  
“There are always ways...the laws of the Guild...”  
  
Jon groaned speaking up once more.  
  
“You’re beginning to wear me down...”  
  
Matt straightened in his chair, eyes darkening, lips drawing together.  
  
“So?”  
  
The elder Bouvier nailed the singer in the eye.  
  
“How current is your gun license?”  
  
Matt licked his bottom lip slowly.  
  
“Had it renewed in July.”  
  
Jon sucked at his bottom lip.  
  
“Let me see what I can do.”  
  
He let his eyes rove over the men and two women who were staring back at him. Then he nodded to Matt a slight smirk pulling at his lips.  
  
“Do yourself a favour and read your file.” He glanced at Pierre. “Take Ada home, Pierre. You and her need to rest...she’ll be going on the stand tomorrow.”  
  
He finally looked at the other Avenged members.  
  
“Matt has to stay here until Friday. However, he will be moved to the dormitories on the East side. You can stay with him there rather than going back to your bus. If you want.”  
  
Zacky grinned.  
  
“We might just take you up on your offer...I’m sure Pierre would prefer if we didn’t crash at your pad again.”  
  
Jon laughed a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
“Pierre’s too generous to give a shit really.”  
  
Pierre snorted.  
  
“You can talk, Jon.”  
  
“Yeh, he can talk. He did pretty good at the trial today,” Matt commented as he pushed up from his chair. Brian looked up then. He and Johnny were sitting right at the other end silently observing the others and so hadn’t spoken a word.  
  
“How long is the trial going for?”  
  
Jon looked to Brian meeting his curious brown stare.  
  
“It could go for days...weeks even. That’s the normal time frame. But, that shouldn’t be an issue for you guys, right? Your band have no commitments until later in the month.” He paused; Brian nodded, Jon went on. “And, Pierre and Ada don’t have to go back to Australia until next week.”  
  
Pierre rubbed his hands together.  
  
“Yep, speaking of...I should call Chuck sometime...”  
  
He sighed and hooked a hand around Adeline’s arm. It was time to get out of there. He did not want to stay at the Guild any longer than he had to. The place gave him the heebie jeebies. Just as Brian had said the first day they had been there.  
  
“Come on, sweetling. Let’s go.” He nodded to the others as he lead her to the door. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
Zacky lifted a hand and waggled his fingers grinning. The Rev spat his lollipop stick out of his mouth then waved madly at them. Johnny and Brian both tipped their fingers to their foreheads in salute. Matt nodded to them expression grave, preoccupied. Jon smiled faintly at his younger brother. Michelle joined them at the door.  
  
“I’ll go with you.”  
  
Pierre opened the door and ushered the women out; lifting his hand to the others then shutting the door firmly behind him.

 


	67. Tender love

_**Bouvier Condo**  
  
5 PM_  
  
Pierre lay face down on his bed, chin propped on his folded arms. Adeline straddled his hips with her hands resting lightly on his back. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, speaking quietly.  
  
“Ever given a massage before, Ada?”  
  
Adeline ran her palms up and down the strong lines of his upper body.  
  
“Not really...but, I can learn.”  
  
“You learn things pretty quickly, sweetling.”  
  
There was a smile in Pierre’s voice. She blushed, somewhat glad that he couldn’t see her face.  
  
“Thank you, sir...”  
  
She shifted slightly and ran one hand along the column of his spine. He moaned and arched against her touch.  
  
“Move your hands across and knead the heels into the muscles...”  
  
She did as he instructed, working the solid muscle.  
  
Pierre groaned softly.  
  
“Ah...that’s the spot...”  
  
Adeline smiled and kept massaging with her hands revelling in the feeling of being able to relieve Pierre of the tension in his body. He sighed in content, eyes half closed. The sensation of her warm hands on his bare flesh was soothing, reassuring. He began to drift slowly relaxing beneath her touch.  
  
“Pierre?”  
  
Her voice rubbed at the edge of his mind, like silk caressing his skin.  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“What happens now?”  
  
Adeline propped a hand at the small of his back, rubbing circles along his spine with the other. Pierre shifted slightly, his boxers slipping a little. She noticed and instantly felt a tightness deep inside. She shook it away and met her master’s eyes as he turned his head to look at her.  
  
“What happens now, sweetling?”  
  
“Yes. I mean...the trial’s not over...is it?”  
  
Pierre smeared a large hand over his face.  
  
“No. It’s not. You...still have to take the stand. So does Michelle. But...” He paused and looked away.  
  
She frowned.  
  
“But, what?”  
  
He groaned and pressed his face against his arms.  
  
“I would prevent you from having to witness if I could,  _cherie._..” He bit at his bottom lip. “I know it will be difficult for you.”  
  
Adeline moved off his body and lay next to him resting a hand against his back lightly.  
  
“But, you’ll be there with me...right?”  
  
Pierre turned his face to look at her and smiled softly.  
  
“Yeah. Of course.”  
  
He shifted and lifted a hand to stroke tenderly at her cheek. She shivered at his touch. He smiled, running the tip of his tongue across his lips. Her pupils dilated as her eyes locked onto his lips, breath catching slightly. He chuckled low in his throat.  
  
“What’s going on in that mind of yours, sweetling?”  
  
Adeline trembled, breathing deeply.  
  
“I...” Her voice quavered slightly.  
  
He leaned closer to her staring deep into her eyes.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
Adeline swallowed hard, then bowed her head tucking her chin into her chest unable to meet his stare.  
  
“I need...I need you...please...master...”  
  
Pierre cupped her chin and lifted her head.  
  
“Say that again...but...say my name...”  
  
There was no demand in his voice; in fact, it almost sounded like a plea to her ears. She shivered and met his warm chocolate stare.  
  
“I need you...Pierre.”  
  
Pierre stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb, caressing gently. Adeline trembled slightly; skin tingling where he made contact. He smiled softly then rolled onto his back and looked at her.  
  
“Come, sweetling...I’m here...for you...”  
  
Adeline blinked looking a little lost. Pierre caught her hand and guided her to kneel between his open legs and placing both of her hands against his solid torso.  
  
“Do what you want with me, Ada...”  
  
She shivered at the sexy seductiveness of her master’s voice. She had never heard him use such tone with her before and it sent a shot of pleasure right down her spine and to her pussy. Her body wetting already, lubricating her.  
  
She moaned softly and ran her palms over the muscles of his body, smoothing them over the contours of his chest and stomach, down to the waist of his boxers.  
  
Pierre licked his lips slowly meeting her soft, innocent gaze. She shivered, hooking her thumbs into the waistband. She paused and met his eyes.  
  
“Pierre...?”  
  
“Take them off, sweetling.”  
  
Adeline complied, pulling them down, a soft gasp escaping her lips as his heavy erection was freed from its confines. It was thick, curved slightly resting across his belly. The head was swollen, a tiny bead of pre-cum at the tip.  
  
She swallowed hard and hesitantly took his thick cock in her hands. Pierre groaned, bucking his hips.  
  
“Oh, fuck...Ada...stroke me...”  
  
She bit at her bottom lip, wrapping her right hand around the base and then slowly rubbing along the hard length. Pierre moaned lifting his hips, pushing his cock into her hands. She let her eyes travel up to his face. His eyes were fixed on her hands, his mouth was parted, as he breathed hard.  
  
She lowered her eyes down his body and noticed the tensing of his stomach muscles as he moved against her hand. His hands clutched at the bed sheets tightly.  
  
She continued to stroke lightly licking absently at her lips, the scent of Pierre’s arousal causing her own juices to flow. She trembled slightly, cupping her other hand around his ball sac. Pierre grunted at the sensation and bucked his hips again.  
  
“Squeeze them...” His voice was tight, strained.  
  
Adeline did as he instructed, stroking stronger around his cock. Pierre squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fingers into the sheet, moaning louder, bucking more to her hands.  
  
“Oh, God...Adeline...that’s...so...good...”  
  
Adeline smiled faintly feeling a sense of pride in her for the first time that she could ever remember. She continued to squeeze and stroke, watching as Pierre’s pleasure heightened. He bucked firmly against her hands.  
  
She licked her lips again and stroked a finger between the spot where his cock and balls met. He stiffened in her grasp then grunted as he released, white viscous spunk spurting out over his stomach as his cock jerked, hips pumping back then up.  
  
Adeline released her hold and sat back as Pierre slumped back against the bed. He looked up at her a languid, satisfied expression on his face. Then he breathed deeply and motioned to her.  
  
“Take your clothes off, sweetling...”  
  
She blinked staring into his eyes then allowed her eyes to slide down to his groin. His cock was still hard. She licked at her lips again and slowly removed her blouse and pants throwing them off the bed. Then she lifted up and slowly slid her panties off locking eyes with Pierre.  
  
He growled low, licking at his own lips. She shivered and reached behind her back to unhook the clasp on her bra. Letting the cups fall away from her breasts, she took a deep breath before shifting to rest over Pierre’s thighs.  
  
He smiled up at her and placed his hands on her hips, caressing gently. Adeline trembled, pussy juicing even more in anticipation. Pierre smirked and pulled her closer up above his hips. She grabbed hold of his shoulders hanging on.  
  
He looked into her eyes then leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against hers.  
  
She shivered but tilted her head slightly, moulding her mouth against his. And as they locked lips, Pierre slowly positioned her wetness over the head of his erection.  
  
Adeline moaned into his mouth. He slowly lifted his hips, the head of his cock penetrating the outer folds of her pussy.  
  
Adeline whimpered clenching softly. Pierre pushed in a little deeper groaning as the walls of her pussy contracted around the head.  
  
“Fuck...Adeline...”  
  
She giggled; he raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Um...isn’t that what you’re doing, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre laughed softly and nuzzled his nose against hers.  
  
“Telling jokes now, sweetling?”  
  
He moved up to her before she could answer, sinking in deeper. Adeline clenched more, trembling. He smiled warmly and kissed her again, stroking her cheek. Then he leaned his head and ran his eyes up and down her body.  
  
“Hold on...” He murmured as he shifted his weight.  
  
Adeline did so, tightening her grip on his shoulders as he jerked his hips, thrusting up all the way inside her. She shivered, clenching hard. He groaned and moved gently. Then rubbing his thumbs against her hips in slow circles, he smiled into her eyes. She gazed back lips parted breathing steadily.  
  
Pierre smirked lightly, sliding a hand from her hip, across her waist and down to her mound. He slid his fingers down until he found her clit and squeezed it gently, causing her to whine and buck her hips hard against his, bearing down on his cock. He grunted, bucking up firmly.  
  
Adeline gasped and clenched rapidly along his hard length, leaning her head back exposing her pale throat. Pierre growled and latched his mouth onto her, sucking gently, moving his hips harder against hers. She trembled, pulling slightly at his shoulders. He pulled his head back.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Adeline shivered and murmured softly.  
  
“Want you on top...”  
  
Pierre grinned and gently tumbled her onto her back, cock withdrawing to the head as he shifted position, then plunged back into her with a low guttural snarl. Adeline cried out, clenching faster grabbing hold of his biceps and moving up to meet his thrusts.  
  
Pierre braced his hands on either side of her body, penetrating deeply in a powerful surge of his body. She moaned eyes rolling back in her head a little as his thick length pounded and rubbed against her spot. At this angle, he was able to stimulate her clit as well and she wailed at the pleasure he was drawing from her body.  
  
Sweat trickled down their joined bodies as they moved together. The soft slap, slap of their bodies meeting, the sounds of their heated breaths, filled the room.  
  
Adeline’s grip tightened on Pierre’s upper arms as he began to slow his thrusts, moving firmly against her spot.  
  
“I want you to come with me...”  
  
Adeline whimpered, tightening her pussy walls along the whole length of his cock. He grunted, slamming in hard, he felt his balls tightening, cock stiffening.  
  
“Almost...” He growled into her neck. “Clench again...”  
  
She did as he bid, clenching hard on him. Pierre groaned and slammed rapidly into her as his dick jerked that familiar tingling starting at the base of his spine and then spreading out. He groaned her name into her hair as he released.  
  
The sensation of his come sent her over the edge and she screamed out as her pussy walls convulsed along his cock and she orgasmed body trembling violently.  
  
“ _PIE-ERRE!!!_ ”  
  
Pierre held still as she came around him, panting heavily. Eventually she fell back against the bed, head lolling to one side, long blonde hair soaked with sweat. He gently brushed the strands from her face and smiled down at her.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
His own breath was shallow as he relaxed above her. Adeline met his look and smiled weakly.  
  
“Wow...” She blinked slowly.  
  
He stroked her cheek then leaned down to kiss her lightly, before rolling off her, his flaccid length slipping from her body. She snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist, tucking her body in close to his. He turned his head and nuzzled into her hair, inhaling her scent.  
  
“Wow, indeed...”  
  
She smiled up at him then closed her eyes, exhaustion overwhelming her. She was glowing though and the tiredness was laced with a great feeling of satisfaction. Pierre ran his fingers through her hair then closed his own eyes mumbling quietly.  
  
“Sleep, sweetling...”  
  
Adeline drifted off a content smile playing across her lips. Pierre’s own lips curved in a tender smile as he too fell into a deep, satiated slumber.

 


	68. The telephone can spread so many emotions

_**Bouvier Condo  
  
Midnight**_  
  
Something had woken him. Pierre’s eyelids fluttered and he lifted his head slightly. Adeline lay to his left, curled in the sheets, both hands tucked against her face, deeply asleep. He frowned, rubbing at his face, smearing his fingers over his eyelids. Obviously, she wasn’t the cause of his wakefulness.  
  
He looked to the window. The blinds were firmly shut. He shook his head and glanced across at the nightstand.  
  
 _Ah...my phone..._  Pierre shuffled closer to the stand and reached over to grab his cell phone. The little message symbol was flashing. He flipped it open and read the message.  
  
 _Pierre...your brother’s a good sort. I don’t think I thanked him... So. Tell him. Thanks. Shads._  
  
Pierre chuckled silently just as the phone vibrated in his hand, another message. He chewed on his bottom lip, opening it.  
  
 _Hey, P. Call me... Chuck._  
  
Pierre glanced at Adeline’s slumbering form, and then quietly slipped out of bed, pulled on his boxers and tiptoed out into the corridor, before dialling Chuck’s number. The drummer answered almost straight away.  
  
 _“Hey, dude...that was quick?”_  
  
Pierre leaned back against the wall fiddling with the waistband of his boxers.  
  
“Yeah...something woke me up.” He blew out a sleepy breath. “What’s up?”  
  
 _“Just wondering how you guys are going?”_  Chuck sounded breathless as if he’d been running a marathon.  
  
Pierre lifted an eyebrow even though his friend couldn’t see him.  
  
“I’d ask the same of you. You sound like you’ve just run a thousand miles.  
  
There was laughter from the other end of the line then a soft cough.  
  
 _“Nah. We just hoofed it into town...had a wander. The others are ahead of me. But, you didn’t answer my question.”_  
  
Pierre breathed in slowly, tilting his head back against the wall. Stalling.  
  
 _“Pierre?”_  
  
“Everything’s good.” He kept his tone light.  
  
There was a heavy pause from Chuck’s end and then he came back at him.  
  
 _“You know, you might be able to lie to everyone else...but I know this is tough for you...and Adeline. Chelle called me.”_  
  
Pierre snorted.  
  
“Yeah? I’m not surprised.”  
  
 _“So, will you tell me how it’s really going?”_  
  
Pierre sighed and slid down the wall and wrapped an arm around his knees.  
  
“Ah...Chuck...Matt Sanders offered to kill James Spicer.”  
  
There was a deafening silence from Chuck’s end and then he cleared his throat harshly.  
  
 _“What? You mean...?”_  His voice faltered.  
  
Pierre squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
“M Shadows...offered to kill James Spicer.”  
  
Chuck’s voice tightened disbelief evident in his tone.  
  
 _“That’s crazy...”_  
  
“Yeah, I know, right? But, he had some kind of personal thing going on there...”  
  
He shook his head slowly. A thoughtful silence screamed along the phone line. Pierre waited for his friend to respond. Chuck could be heard shuffling his feet at the other end of the line. Then he spoke softly.  
  
 _“Right...so how’s Adeline coping?”_  
  
Pierre looked toward the bedroom door, picturing her lithe body curled up in the sheets on the bed. He imagined the feel of her silken skin close to his body. He smiled gently.  
  
“She’s a strong woman, Chuck. She’s holding up very well. Considering everything Spicer did to her.” He tapped his palm against his knee. “She still has to take the stand.”  
  
 _“So does Michelle.”_  
  
Pierre yawned jaw cracking.  
  
“Uhuh...she does.”  
  
There was a smile in Chuck’s response.  
  
 _“Someone’s sleepy...”_  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes.  
  
“It’s midnight, Comeau.”  
  
 _“I know. But, you’re the genius who decided to call.”_  
  
Pierre kneaded the back of his neck.  
  
“Yeah. Guess so.”  
  
He took a deep breath. Chuck sniffed slightly.  
  
 _“Well, it’s been pretty quiet at our end. We haven’t been doing much.”_  
  
Pierre snorted.  
  
“Waiting for us to get back?”  
  
 _“Exactly.”_  Chuck paused then said with a frown in his voice,  _“David’s been acting a little odd though.”_  
  
“He’s always being odd. It’s David.” Pierre shifted on his ass, scratching at his left knee. His friend groaned on the other end of the line.  
  
 _“Odder than usual.”_  
  
“Oh?”  
  
 _“Yeah...he’s been moping about...being really quiet. We went to the beach yesterday and he didn’t even come into the water...”_  
  
Pierre grimaced; he had a feeling he knew what was going on with the bassist. His memory flashed back to the email the younger man had sent him. David had rambled about Adeline, and how he hoped she would be okay at the trial.  
  
Pierre figured that the oddness stemmed from the emotions the bassist had for his sub. Strangely enough that didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would.  
  
“I think I know what that’s about.” He bit at his bottom lip. “Is he there?”  
  
Rustling then Chuck answered.  
  
 _“Yeah, he’s just coming back...he ran up ahead to look at some shop...”_  
  
The drummer’s voice softened as he turned away from the phone. Pierre heard him say something and then there was more rustling as he handed the phone over.  
  
 _“Pierre?”_  
  
Pierre raked tense fingers through his hair, feeling the muscles in his neck stiffen.  
  
“Hey, David. What’s up with you, I hear you’re acting a little weird. Missing me, you bastard?”  
  
The bassist snorted in amusement but Pierre heard a note of apprehension laced within.  
  
 _“Uh...yeah...”_  David’s voice sounded oddly drawn. He was obviously stressed about something.  
  
The singer shifted his broad shoulders against the wall and spoke low to his friend.  
  
“Tell me. Are you worried about Adeline?”  
  
There was silence from David’s end. Pierre’s jaw tightened but then relaxed.  
  
“David, you can tell me...you’re allowed to care, y’know.”  
  
 _“Yeah? I guess so.”_  
  
The quiet that fell between them was prickly. Pierre picked at a thread on his boxers as he went on.  
  
“Adeline’s been through a lot.”  
  
David responded sharply,  _“She deserves so much better...”_  
  
Pierre clenched his fist tightly, but when he replied to his friend, his voice was calm.  
  
“I know, David. She does. And, I’m trying my best.”  
  
He heard more rustling and could picture the bassist shaking his head in protest.  
  
 _“But, is that really good enough, Pierre? Can you be the person she needs you to be? I mean...maybe you don’t see it...but...you’re still treating her like she’s lower than you. Like she’s less than human...”_  
  
Pierre sighed heavily.  
  
“What Spicer did to her was a lot worse...”  
  
 _“Fuck, Pierre. This isn’t about what that other guy did to her. Don’t make it about him. This is about how you treat her. You...you’re making out like it’s some kind of huge favour to her, you being nice to her and all. It...it pisses me off. And I feel so fucking useless because I can’t do anything to fix it.”_  
  
Pierre blinked, mildly surprised by David’s declaration. He didn’t think he had ever heard the bassist string together so many words in one go before. It was inspiring on so many levels. He shivered and wiped a hand across his face.  
  
“David...”  
  
 _“I know I said this before...but I’m gonna say it again. You don’t deserve her.”_  
  
Pierre had to fight the urge to scream down the line at his friend. He had to fight the bitter words that were threatening to explode from him.  
  
Firstly, he didn’t want to wake Adeline.  
  
Secondly, it would not be fair to the bassist if he got pissed at him, because in all honesty, Pierre knew that what David said was the truth. He did not deserve Adeline; he was not worthy of her love.  
  
That knowledge burned deep inside his heart. It seared him from the inside out. He squeezed his eyes shut the sudden urge to start crying overwhelming him. He gritted his teeth tight, breathing shallowly.  
  
The silence on the other end of the line took on an almost anxious tone and then David spoke, concern evident in his voice.  
  
 _“Pierre, you okay there?”_  
  
Pierre laughed cruelly, “What do you think?”  
  
David sighed.  
  
 _“I’m not sorry for saying that, you know?”_  
  
Pierre nodded wearily heaviness in his heart.  
  
“I know...”  
  
David hesitated then went on voice more confident.  
  
 _“And, I’m not just saying it ‘cause I like her or anything...”_  
  
The singer grunted, “Won’t change the truth.”  
  
He swiped at his face with his free hand and scowled when he noted a wetness clinging to his eyelashes, coming away on the back of his hand.  
  
Clearly, admitting that he did not deserve Adeline hurt him in places he didn’t even realise existed within him. The emotion was so raw that he couldn’t trust it. He pushed up from the floor, pressing the phone tighter to his ear.  
  
David mumbled at the other end of the line.  
  
 _“So...how’s the trial?”_  
  
Pierre shook his head even though he knew the bassist couldn’t see him.  
  
“Ask Chuck...I gotta...I gotta go...”  
  
The bassist clucked his tongue but relented.  
  
 _“Okay...well you take care...we’ll be seeing you soon...”_  
  
Before Pierre could respond, David had hung up the call. Sighing, Pierre let the phone slide away from his ear. Standing there in the corridor, he allowed the words of the conversation to float through his mind. They rang mercilessly in his ears and an unwelcome thought forced its way through those words.  
  
 _Give her up, man...give her up...when you let her go...give her up..._  
  
He shook his head hard and grabbed a hunk of hair in his hand, pulling at it.  
  
 _No...I love her...I can’t...I can’t give her up..._ _She’d be better off...with David..._ _No...no...I can’t..._  He growled low tugging roughly at his hair.  
  
“Oh...I’m sorry...”  
  
He swung around at the sound of the soft voice behind him, blinking slowly. Adeline stood in the doorway blanket wrapped around her, long blonde hair falling loosely over her shoulders, wisps sticking out around her face. Pierre screwed up his face cursing under his breath as he walked to her.  
  
“No. I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”  
  
Adeline shrugged, shaking her head. Pierre touched her hair lightly.  
  
“Well, why’d you wake?”  
  
She lowered her eyes and mumbled softly.  
  
“Was dreaming...”  
  
Pierre tucked two fingers beneath her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.  
  
“Do you want to try and go back to sleep? I’m coming back to bed now.”  
  
Adeline nodded a little. Then she sucked at her bottom lip and looked directly in his eyes.  
  
“Um...you seem a little sad. Are you okay, sir?”  
  
Pierre allowed the corner of his mouth to lift in a tiny smirk.  
  
“I’d be much better if you used my name, sweetling.”  
  
She flushed and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. Pierre sighed and pulled her close, leading her back into the bedroom, talking quietly as he steered her back to the bed.  
  
“I know you’re finding it difficult to change your habits...but, y’know, one day you won’t ever have to bow to anyone...ever again.” He half frowned, half laughed. “Well, except if you meet the Queen of England or something.”  
  
Adeline smiled up at him and let him help her back into bed. He climbed in next to her and wrapped his lean body around her tiny frame, drawing her close to his chest, nuzzling into her hair.  
  
“I love you...”  
  
He murmured into her ear, and then kissed the top of her head before resting his own on his pillow. She curled up in his grasp, using his upper torso as her cushion, as she closed her eyes. Her breaths slowing as she gradually fell asleep.  
  
Pierre lay awake long after Adeline drifted off, just watching over her and thinking about their relationship and wondering seriously, for the first time, exactly how things would end up being once he released her from her bondage.  
  
The future was fraught with uncertainty and that scared him. It scared him a lot more than he was willing to admit.  
  
Still, he knew that whatever the future held, it could only be better for Adeline, and that was all that truly mattered. Not his emotions, not whether she ended up with him or not. No, making life better for her was the main goal that they were seeking; anything else would be a bonus.  
  
With that realisation firm in his mind, Pierre finally felt his mind settle enough that he could allow his now drooping eyelids to close and succumbed to the sweet embrace of the sandman.

 


	69. Strength

_**Thursday October 18th 2007  
  
Guild Centre Men’s Dormitory  
  
8 AM**_  
  
“Knock, knock, you decent?”  
  
Matt had his T-shirt half on as the door to the shared dorm he was in swung open. Jon leaned his head around the door and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“Sanders?”  
  
The big male tugged his top down to his waist and ran a hand over his skull-trim. Then he looked toward the elder Bouvier and smiled broadly.  
  
“I’m always decent.”  
  
A muffled voice came from one of the bunks along the wall.  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
Matt turned his head toward the voice and snorted.  
  
“Come out and say that to me, Gates.”  
  
Shuffling and then the muscled guitarist leaned out and gazed out at the room with bleary brown eyes.  
  
“I said: Bullshit.”  
  
Jon chuckled from the doorway, stepped into the room shutting the door behind him and leaning up against it. Matt turned back to him.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“This.” Jon held out his right hand, a pale manila file clutched in it firmly. Matt tensed and rose to his feet, walking forward to take it from the older man.  
  
“What is this? Not another file on me?”  
  
“Well, it will be...once you sign it.”  
  
Matt frowned. Jon smirked.  
  
“It’s a contract.”  
  
“Contract for what?” Brian was out of his bunk now pulling on a pair of jeans and tugging on a shirt as he joined his friend. Jon just nodded an expression of cool satisfaction in his deep brown eyes.  
  
“Take a look.”  
  
Matt studied Jon’s face yet the elder Bouvier’s expression was impossible to read. He looked down at the file holding it as if he were afraid it would bite him. Brian nudged his shoulder gently, urging him onwards.  
  
“Open it...I want to see what it says.”  
  
The Avenged front man rolled his eyes but did as his friend suggested flipping the file open. He stared down at the papers that lay inside. The top page was an official form of some kind. It was very clear what it was though. He had seen many such forms before as the member of a band. It was a contract, very similar to the ones they would have signed when they signed to the Warner Music label.  
  
Walking over to the table that sat in the middle of the room, Matt sat down and lifted the contract so he could read it. A cold smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he scanned the page. There were a lot of details on conditions and so forth but he zeroed in on the section that meant the most to him and shifted the page so Brian could read it with him.  
  
 _Between the following dates I the under signed will be employed by the Guild as Terminatus non gratis. Between these dates, the agreed upon target is to be eliminated using any means deemed appropriate.  
  
No authority will interfere with Terminatus non gratis during the period specified.  
  
If the target is not eliminated before the expiry date of this contract then the local justice laws will come into effect once more.  
  
I the under signed agree to the terms set out in the following contract._  
  
“Holy shit...” Brian shook his head and raked long fingers through his scruffy black hair. “Is this...for real?” He shot a sceptical glance at Jon. The elder man nodded his head slowly.  
  
“That’s no joke.” He looked at Matt and said seriously, “You’ll need your Glock.”  
  
Matt clenched his left fist tightly, growling softly his eyes locked on the contract.  
  
Jon shifted on his feet and added grimly, “And, as of right now, you are free to walk from this place.”  
  
Brian cocked an eyebrow.  
  
“What about that slave he-”  
  
“Dealt with.” Jon shook his head. “The guy backed down when we explained that Matt could never have known that the woman was his slave. You guys don’t come from here, and I hear laws about subs and slaves are different in California.”  
  
Brian nodded turning to pick up his red fedora where it perched on the back of a chair, pulling it on over his hair.  
  
“So, Matt’s now free?”  
  
“And employed by the Guild for the next two weeks.” Jon smirked.  
  
Matt snarled, “That’s plenty of time for me to do that bastard.” He straightened on his chair. “Got a pen so I can sign this fucker?”  
  
Jon slid one from his shirt pocket and held it out.  
  
“I came prepared.”  
  
Taking it, Matt chuckled, clicking the pen open and scrawling his signature on the dotted line. As he signed over his services to the Guild, Jon couldn’t help but note the power in the singer’s thick, muscled forearm. There was no mistaking it; Matthew Sanders was a formidable human being.  
  
He blinked as Matt lifted the contract and blew at the ink before laying it back in the file and handing the pen back.  
  
“Done.” He lifted the top page and glanced at the others. “What are these?”  
  
Jon stretched his neck muscles. “Those are Guild issue gun licences, one for possession and one for use.”  
  
“Sweet.” Matt closed the file and placed a large palm over it. “Well, I’m ready to blow this joint.”  
  
Jon laughed.  
  
“Perhaps you should wake your friends then. I will wait for you in reception.”  
  
Matt and Brian both chuckled low and nodded as the elder man turned and walked out leaving them to rouse the rest of the band.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _ **Guild HQ**  
  
10 AM_  
  
Adeline stood to the entrance of the Chairman’s office hands folded demurely in front of her. The Chairman stood on the other side of the threshold a warm smile gracing his lined face.  
  
“You are alone?”  
  
Adeline shook her head and glanced back over her shoulder. He followed her gaze and smiled, as Pierre appeared running fingers through his hair.  
  
“Ah, Pierre.”  
  
Pierre nodded to the Chairman and leaned against the doorframe, hands resting at his belt.  
  
“Ada’s ready for today.”  
  
The Chairman met her steady expression and motioned for them to enter the office.  
  
“We should just go over what she has to say in court.”  
  
Pierre moved to stand behind her as she took a seat in front of the desk.  
  
“Sure thing.”  
  
The Chairman leaned against the desk and let his eyes rest upon Adeline’s. She shifted nervously on the chair and tucked her chin against her chest. He tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Adeline, do you know what you need to say?”  
  
She bit at her bottom lip.  
  
“Yes, sir. I have to explain what he did to me.”  
  
Pierre placed a hand gently at the nape of her neck, squeezing softly. The Chairman nodded then looked at him.  
  
“Pierre will be with you the whole time.”  
  
Adeline turned her head to look at her master. Pierre smiled reassuringly, stroking her hair.  
  
“I’m not letting you out of my sight, sweetling.”  
  
He yawned then, pressing his other hand to his mouth.  
  
“ _Merde_...I can’t wait for this all to be over. This is more tiring than touring.”  
  
The elder man chuckled, amusement shining in his eyes.  
  
“I doubt you can really compare the two.”  
  
“No, you can’t really...”  
  
Pierre rubbed at his eyes thinking of the rest of the band who were still in Perth, waiting for them. He sighed deeply. He really just wanted the trial to be over; he was homesick for his friends and he knew that Adeline would prefer to be on tour enjoying herself than being there at the Guild. Still the trial was necessary; otherwise, it would not feel as if justice had been served.  
  
Though he was concerned about how Adeline would cope on the stand, he was certain it was the right thing to get her to do. It would bring closure of a sort. It would also be a way for her to reveal what James had done to her without fear of repercussion.  
  
Of course, Pierre could have made her tell him at an earlier date but he figured that would be too cruel. And, to be honest, he hadn’t wanted to know. Just the mere thought of what James might have done to Adeline made his stomach roil.  
  
Considering the things,  _he_  himself had done to her, and considering the fact that what James had done was worse, Pierre was in no real position to demand such information from her. He would leave that to the Guild.  
  
Sighing again and fiddling with the collar of his shirt, he paced across the room to the large bay window, staring out across the gardens that surrounded the Guild headquarters. Birds sang in the trees and sunlight filtered through gaps in the clouds. Pierre stared up at the sky then turned to walk back to the desk.  
  
“Time to go.” He helped Adeline to her feet. The Chairman walked to the door and led them out, heading for the courtrooms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pierre was about to follow Adeline and the Chairman into the courtroom when he saw the members of Avenged Sevenfold striding purposefully down the corridor toward him.  
  
Johnny and Brian came first, the brown-eyed guitarist sporting a grey fedora pulled tight over his forehead and a decidedly grim expression. The bassist was looking unusually grave hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans.  
  
Next were Zacky and Jimmy, both sporting severe expressions, not a smile in sight. Finally moving behind them with the lethal grace of a large predator was M Shadows. He wore a heavy grey jacket over a black muscle shirt; his right hand tucked inside the left flap of the jacket. His jaw was set, a steely glint in his hazel eyes, dark eyebrows drawn tight over his cold stare.  
  
Pierre blinked slightly bemused.  
  
“Hey?”  
  
Johnny grinned in response.  
  
“Oh, hey. You going in there?”  
  
He jerked his head toward the door by which Pierre was hovering. Pierre grimaced.  
  
“Yeah, was about to. What are you guys doing?”  
  
He looked at Matt unsure what the expression on the larger male’s face meant. The other singer didn’t answer but Brian spoke up, voice hard.  
  
“Matt has unfinished business.” He paused, and then smirked icily. “With Spicer.”  
  
Pierre frowned, “What do you mean?”  
  
Matt opened his jacket slightly revealing the solid black butt of his Glock 17 handgun.  
  
“ _Merde_...what’re you doing with that?”  
  
Pierre was stunned. Matt shook his head and concealed the firearm in his jacket once more.  
  
“Best you don’t ask.”  
  
Zacky caught hold of Pierre’s arm.  
  
“Come with us. We’ll find a seat near Adeline. I s’pose you have to stay by her when she witnesses?”  
  
Pierre nodded.  
  
“Uh huh...”  
  
He looked back at Matt who just shook his head and dismissed them with a wave.  
  
“I’ll see you in there.”  
  
Pierre scowled but before he could ask any questions, the other four men hustled him into the courtroom. He threw confused looks back toward the door as they steered him to where Adeline had already taken her seat. She glanced up as the five men plopped down around her, Pierre sitting to her right and placing an arm gently around her shoulders.  
  
The others nodded to her, smiling only a little before turning stern eyes toward the front of the room where James sat with his attorney. She tilted her head to the side curious as to their actions. Then she glanced at Pierre who shrugged slightly before nuzzling into her hair.  
  
Adeline leaned into his touch until a throat cleared before them. They looked up. The Chairman stood there.  
  
“It’s time...”  
  
Pierre squeezed her gently and nudged her to her feet. Adeline trembled, grabbing hold of his hand. He stood next to her and cupped her cheek in his hand leaning close and whispering soft reassurances to her.  
  
She nodded against his touch, then drew back, lifting her chin and steeling her resolve. She could do this. She had to do this, to prove that she was a strong woman, to prove that James Spicer had no lasting hold over her.  
  
Adeline turned to the Chairman and indicated with a nod of her head that she was ready. The Chairman stepped aside and motioned her toward the stand. She walked steadily over to it and stepped up, turning to face the court.  
  
As she did, she noticed James from the corner of her eyes and a chill ran down her spine. He was glowering hatefully at her as if he wanted to get up there and hurt her.  
  
She turned her face away from him and focused on the men sitting in the seats waiting for her. Pierre straightened, moved away from his seat, nodded to her and walked around to a spot closer to the witness box.  
  
Adeline breathed out slowly and turned to look toward the Grand Master where he resided directly at the front. He inclined his head to her; she nodded. She was ready.  
  
However, little did she know, there was no way she could ever prepare herself for what was about to happen next.


	70. Pot shot

****_Courtroom  
  
10:33 AM_  
  
“Miss Adeline, could you please describe to the court what sort of things the defendant did to punish you.”  
  
Jon stood directly in front of the witness stand facing Adeline, so, only she could read the expression on his face. His voice was firm, but his gaze was tender, a sign that he was on her side and sympathetic to her anxiety. She bit at her bottom lip nervously, casting a quick glance toward Pierre then back to his elder brother.  
  
What she was about to reveal had never been spoken to anyone before. She had not even told Pierre. Of course, she had hinted at some of the things her first master had done to her, but never in any detail. She had given Pierre some indication of how bad things had been, but nothing more than a hint.  
  
Taking a deep breath, and lifting her chin, she resolved to be strong. Gazing directly at Jon, meeting his compassionate stare, she drew in a deep breath before answering as steadily as she could manage.  
  
“If I was disobedient, the defendant would punish me...first according to the statutes laid out by the Guild...” Adeline paused. “Solitary confinement...caning...4 strokes across the back...nothing causing any real harm.” She trembled and rubbed at her arms nervously.  
  
Jon nodded for her to continue. She sucked at her bottom lip and snuck a quick glimpse of James’ expression. It was utterly furious, hatred in his eyes, searing into her skin. He was clenching his fists in his lap, jaw clamped tight as if holding back a surging tide of anger.  
  
Adeline brought her focus back to the elder Bouvier and went on, voice strained, yet filled with determination.  
  
“That was when he first purchased me...but...things began to get worse. Even if I had done little else but look at him...he would...take out his frustration on me. The caning’s became longer...harder...up to twenty strokes...and not only on my back.”  
  
Adeline squeezed her hands into tight balls in her skirts and she stared straight into Jon’s eyes.  
  
“Then...after he had beaten me...he would...” She gulped feeling hot tears welling in her eyes. Jon stepped closer and urged her on with a gentle look.  
  
“He would?”  
  
Adeline shuddered, rubbing at her eyes.  
  
“Sometimes...he would hurt me just for the fun of it. There’re these blades...called...flechettes...don’t leave much permanent damage...but...they’re made for inflicting pain...he would use them on me and then...he would...he would...”  
  
She paused again then finally breathed out the last words in a rush.  
  
“He would force me to have sex with him...he’d...rape me...”  
  
There was a split second of silence, then:  
  
“ _You BITCH!_ ”  
  
James sprang out of his seat and literally propelled his body toward the witness stand. Jonathan had to throw himself sideways; otherwise, the other man would have collided with him. As it were, he skidded into the stand winding himself for a moment. Adeline backed away eyes widening. Pierre lunged forward to intercept the other man. And then, the door to the court room slammed open and a deep, raspy voice barked out in command.  
  
“ _Get the hell away from the girl, Spicer_.”  
  
Every head swung toward the doorway, including James’. Standing there, one hand gripping the doorframe, the other held low by his left leg, was M Shadows.  
  
Pierre noted vaguely that the bigger man had removed his jacket, his powerfully muscled arms on display. However, that was not what everyone else was looking at. No, the Glock-17 handgun that Matt gripped in his left hand was what had drawn their attention. The solid black firearm seemed almost an extension of his arm; it fit comfortably in his strong grip.  
  
He stepped into the aisle leading down toward the front of the courtroom, fixing his stony gaze upon James Spicer. The Chairman frowned rising from his seat near the Grand Master’s stand.  
  
“What is the meaning of this?”  
  
M Shadows swivelled his head and pinned the Chairman with a cold stare.  
  
“You should speak with Mr Bouvier.” He nodded to Jon. “He will explain, but not now. I am here to do a job, and I won’t leave until it’s done.”  
  
“A job?”  
  
Matt smiled tightly, stalking along the aisle passed the bemused expressions of the public on-lookers, passed the hard expressions of his fellow band mates and coming to a halt directly in front of the witness stand.  
  
James was still leaning against it, in the process of pulling his body up from where he’d fallen when he’d thrown himself there. He froze as he recognised the man approaching him, allowing his body to slump back to the floor.  
  
Matt stared hard at him then glanced to the Chairman, speaking out in the most formal of tone and manner, using words he would never have used in normal conversation.  
  
“Yes, I have signed a contract stating that I have the power to terminate this man’s life by any means deemed reasonable.”  
  
He fingered the trigger on his pistol. The muzzle levelled at a point on the floor, as he stood relaxed and ready. Pierre now standing right next to Adeline blinked slowly toward the younger man.  
  
“Are you fucking serious?”  
  
Matt met Pierre’s shocked gaze, nodding slowly.  
  
“Yeah, I am.”  
  
He rubbed a finger along the smooth muzzle of the pistol, lifting it slightly to stare along the sight, and then lowering it once more. Glancing toward the Grand Master, Matt straightened and lifted his chin steely resolve in his hazel eyes.  
  
“Sir. These proceedings will turn into a public execution. Unless the people here wish to leave before I finish this.”  
  
The Grand Master met the young man’s stern countenance, inclining his head in acknowledgement before turning to the crowd that had come to witness proceedings.  
  
“If there is anyone here who wishes to leave, they may do so now.”  
  
No one moved. The only sound was of Matt’s band mates shifting forward on their seats watching on in horrible fascination. The Grand Master sighed and looked back to Matt.  
  
“Matthew Sanders you have my leave to do what you have been contracted to do. Nothing more, nothing less.”  
  
Matt nodded then turned his attention back to the area around the witness stand. Pierre had pulled Adeline back into his arms, but she was not hiding. She was facing the scene expression surprisingly serene. Matt smiled inwardly, he had a feeling that the young woman knew that everything was about to become a whole lot better for her.  
  
He stepped toward James, who had remained silent since M Shadows had entered the courtroom. He stared fearfully up at the bigger male, seeing the cold fury in his eyes.  
  
“Sanders...”  
  
Matt shook his head.  
  
“You don’t get to talk, Spicer.”  
  
He grabbed the smaller man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from the stand into the centre of the floor.  
  
“On your knees.”  
  
James trembled and wrung his hands together.  
  
“Please...”  
  
Matt pointed the gun at him, fixing him with pitiless eyes.  
  
“Knees.  _Now_.”  
  
There was no emotion in his voice.  
  
Gone was the warm personable lead singer of Avenged Sevenfold. In his place was a cold killer. M Shadows was very believable in that role and it sent chills up and down Pierre’s spine. He held Adeline closer to his chest, breathing deeply. Matt glanced toward them a hint of the person they knew flickered in his eyes, and then he swung his head back to James, face hardening once more.  
  
James swallowed hard staring up at M Shadows. Then as he sensed that there would be no clemency for him, no mercy, he bowed his head clasping his hands behind his back. Matt stepped forward and seized a hunk of his hair, jerking his head back and pressing the muzzle of the gun against James’ temple.  
  
He slowly looked around the courtroom, predicting the possible reactions he would receive once he pulled the trigger. The faces that stared back at him wore a mix of different expressions, confusion, bemusement, satisfaction, anxiety, fear. He smiled grimly then fixed his eyes back on James.  
  
The other man held his body stiffly, tension and fear written across his face, but not an ounce of remorse. That was enough reason for Matt to do what he had to do.  
  
He grunted and tugged James’ head back further, pressing the muzzle harder against his forehead, index finger tensed on the trigger.  
  
Silence weighed heavily in the courtroom; even breaths were being held, until the stillness was shattered by a gunshot. Everybody stood craning their necks to see as Matt released James’ hair and allowed his body to fall face down on the floor. Blood oozed from the passage the bullet had taken, pooling around his head.  
  
Time stood still. Then Matt slowly stepped away from James’ body, wiped the bloodied muzzle against his jeans and turned to face Pierre and Adeline. She was staring at him, surprisingly calm, her soft blue eyes filled with a grateful light. He was frowning faintly, but also with a hint of relief in his deep brown eyes.  
  
Matt nodded to them.  
  
“Pierre. Adeline.”  
  
“Matt.” Pierre wet his lips. “Um...thanks...”  
  
The bigger man chuckled sourly.  
  
“No thanks needed, Bouvier. He got what he deserved. And even if he hadn’t been connected to Adeline...I would still have done it.”  
  
Pierre smirked. “Vindictive, aren’t you?”  
  
Matt snorted just as the Chairman stepped down from his seat and approached him.  
  
“Mr Sanders...”  
  
He paused and turned to look toward James’ body. Several officers had moved forward to remove him from the courtroom. Matt followed his gaze.  
  
“Yes, sir?”  
  
The Chairman smoothed a hand over the front of the jacket he was wearing, frowning faintly.  
  
“I believe you are now free to leave, young man.”  
  
Matt inclined his head in affirmation.  
  
“Yep. Jon said as much.”  
  
The Chairman nodded, then along with the Grand Master, left the courtroom, leaving the six men and Adeline to catch up.  
  
Matt tucked the gun into his belt and turned to where his friends were sitting. Zacky was standing gripping the back of the bench in front of him, rocking on his heels. Jimmy was sucking on a lollipop head tilted to the side. Brian was leaning forward against the bench in front, muscled arms folded. Johnny slumped next to him, but lifted his head nodding to Matt.  
  
The Avenged vocalist smiled; Pierre cleared his throat. Matt met his gaze.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Pierre sucked on his bottom lip.  
  
“Guess you’ll be returning to the US?”  
  
Matt stretched his neck, as the rest of his band moved to stand by him.  
  
“Yeah, and you’re back to Australia, right?”  
  
Pierre rubbed at the back of his neck whilst holding Adeline close. She snuggled into his side, one eye on the other men.  
  
“ _Oui_. Time to go back on tour.”  
  
Matt smiled, “Same here. I think we’ve overstayed our welcome in Laval.” He glanced sideways at his friends. “Right?”  
  
Brian laughed heartily then saluted to Pierre and Adeline. Adeline giggled and waved. Zacky dashed forward and grabbed her pulling her slight frame into a bear hug, squeezing gently.  
  
“Glad to meet you!”  
  
“Jeeze, Vengeance...” Matt rolled his eyes, but none of them did anything to pull him away as Adeline wrapped her arms around him and hugged back.  
  
“Thanks...same here...”  
  
Pierre chuckled.  
  
“Adeline...”  
  
Zacky released her and stepped back. The others just stepped forward and shook Pierre’s hand and gave Adeline small hugs. They then just stood there in silence looking at each other. Matt was the first to move off, muttering something about his jacket. The others followed after him, leaving Pierre and Adeline alone.  
  
Adeline sighed deeply turning to lean her forehead against Pierre’s chest. He slid his hands to rest at the small of her back rubbing gently. Jon came back into the courtroom and walked over to them.  
  
“Ready to go home?”  
  
Pierre glanced at his elder brother, nodding tiredly.  
  
“Yeah...sounds good...”  
  
Jon smiled, “Well, I’ll drive you two home...meet me out in the parking lot.”  
  
Pierre nodded once more and leaned his face into Adeline’s hair, inhaling her scent. She shivered leaning close, the two of them just standing in silence allowing a semblance of peace to settle over them. Then after several moments had passed, they turned and exited the courtroom without a word.

 


	71. "Tomorrow, the sun will come up, tomorrow."

_**Same Day**  
  
Bouvier Condo  
  
7 PM_  
  
“Toast!” Jon stood and held a glass of red wine up in the air.  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes from where he sprawled out on a black leather sofa. Adeline was curled up next to him, cheek tucked against his chest.  
  
The guys from Avenged were spread out around the living room all with bottles of beer. Except Matt who sat on the edge of the coffee table also clutching a glass of Shiraz.  
  
Even though they had said their goodbyes at the court house earlier that day, Pierre had decided to see if the Avenged guys wanted to come over and hang out rather than going back to their bus. They had agreed readily. Matt in particular was grateful.  
  
After having shot someone, he didn’t really think that going back to a cramped bus was such a good idea. He needed to be in a relaxed environment where he could wind down.  
  
“Who’re you toasting, Jon?” The large tattooed male smirked.  
  
The elder Bouvier looked pointedly at him. "You managed to pull off one of the more tricky assignments ever completed by a temporary employee of the guild.”  
  
Matt snorted. “Not so tricky. I’ve always wanted an excuse to kill the bastard. You just gave me a legal out.”  
  
Pierre chuckled low, absently running his fingers through Adeline’s hair. She nuzzled closer as he kneaded her scalp firmly.  
  
“You gonna tell Val?”  
  
The other singer laughed. “Of course. She’ll want to know.” He smiled, then added, “Hey, you should come to our wedding. It’s not until the end of the year. But...yeah. You should come.”  
  
Pierre cocked an eyebrow. “When?”  
  
“November 29th.”  
  
Adeline lifted her head slightly, blinking toward him.  
  
Matt met her gaze and smiled gently at her. “Val would love to meet you, Adeline.”  
  
She blushed and lowered her head.  
  
Pierre brought an arm around her waist and squeezed her. “She’d love to meet, Val.”  
  
Matt cocked an eyebrow at the other man responding for the girl, but then shrugged and sipped at his wine before sculling the rest down.  
  
“Whoo...we need to get this party started.” Zacky leaped off the couch he was sitting on almost tripping over Johnny who for some reason was sitting on the floor. The bassist just rolled his eyes as the effervescent guitarist bounced around the living room. “Whoop! You got Guitar Hero or something in this place, Bouvier?”  
  
Pierre and Jon glanced at each other. The younger brother rubbed his jaw. “Didn’t we get Guitar Hero for Jay before he left?”  
  
Jon nodded a slow grin spreading across his face. “Yeah, we did...then he packed it away.”  
  
The Avenged guitarist got an excited look on his face like a kid at Christmas time. “Where is it?”  
  
Pierre snorted and, easing Adeline to shift, he stood and headed out into the corridor. Jon followed. Zacky pounded after them leaving the others in the living room, just casting bemused looks at each other.  
  
Adeline blinked. “Um...is Zacky always like that?” Her tone was soft, and quite shy.  
  
Matt tilted his head, finding her manner endearing. He smirked at her, but not unkindly. “Yeah, he’s a bit crazy sometimes. But, he’s real serious about his music...about our band.”  
  
Brian stood dusting his jeans off, the holes at the knees stretching over strong limbs. He nodded in agreement. “Almost as serious as me.”  
  
Adeline giggled then glanced toward the door. “Pierre and the guys in SP are pretty serious about their music too.”  
  
“I don’t doubt that,” Matt smiled, but then his expression became serious and he turned to look her directly in the eyes. “Tell me, sweetie. What happens now?”  
  
Adeline swallowed passed a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. A shiver ran through her body and she lifted her hands to rub at her arms. “I...I’m not sure, Matt...we...Pierre and I...will join the others back on tour I guess.”  
  
“Yes, well...we know that. But, this whole sub master thing going on between you two? Will that end anytime soon?”  
  
Matt leaned forward, elbows resting against his knees, wine glass held forgotten in his hand.  
  
Adeline shrugged. “I...have to be Pierre’s sub for awhile before...I can be freed...” She averted her eyes staring at a stain in the carpet.  
  
Jimmy who was seated in a large beanbag chewing on a stick of celery glanced sideways at her. “Sure as hell should be sooner rather than later. You deserve to be free. After what that fuckin’ bastard put you through.”  
  
Adeline tucked her head down and murmured low. “Pierre’s good to me...”  
  
The bigger man leaned back against the coffee table, bracing his large palms against the wood, muscles in his arms flexing. Adeline noticed but didn’t react just smiling slightly then looking down at the floor again.  
  
Matt shook his head. “I don’t doubt he’s been good to you, sweet cheeks.”  
  
He crossed one leg over the other, rubbing absently at his ankle. Thoughts passed across his intelligent hazel eyes. Matt Sanders may not have finished high school, but he had smarts. He could read people. Folding his arms he nodded slowly.  
  
“He’s been really good...but...I think you’re confused.” He licked his lips. “Or, maybe Pierre’s confused?”  
  
Jimmy laughed from his slumped position. “Who’re you? Dr Phil?”  
  
Matt flipped the bird at the taller man, but continued unfazed by his friend’s comment. “You seem uncertain.”  
  
Adeline shook her head hard, sick of defending her feelings about Pierre. “Matt, I love Pierre. That’s all there is I’m certain of. I may not be sure of anything else. But that I am definitely sure about.”  
  
Her voice faltered slightly as she spoke. Matt and Jimmy both picked up on it and glanced at each other. However, neither man said anything just smiled at her and turned to converse amongst themselves the other two joining in. Their masculine voices merging together whilst Adeline curled up once more and waited for Pierre to come back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Out in the corridor whilst Jon was wrestling through a pile of junk in the large closet, Zacky and Pierre leaned against the wall talking to each other in low voices.  
  
“You know, this whole thing has been pretty weird.”  
  
Pierre rubbed at the back of his neck nodding slowly in agreement.  
  
“Yeah, who would’ve thought, eh? I definitely didn’t. Just...” He paused and glanced back toward the living room. “I hope things get better now...”  
  
Jon stumbled out of the closet lugging a taped box in his arms. He peered over the top of it and looked at his younger brother expression tender.  
  
“It will. Remember I said we might be able to fast track Adeline’s release?”  
  
Pierre turned his eyes to his brother as Zacky went to help him with the box. Jon gladly eased half the weight into the shorter man’s arms as he continued.  
  
“Well, I spoke to the Master just before we went to court this morning. And...”  
  
The elder Bouvier hesitated staring directly at his younger brother. Pierre cocked his eyebrow.  
  
“And?” he prompted. Jon’s lips split in a wide grin.  
  
“It’s done.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Pierre blinked unsure of what his brother was getting at. He had a feeling he knew, but he wanted his brother to clarify his speculations. Jon smiled wider if that were even possible.  
  
“Well, you just got to sign on the dotted line...but, it’s done. She’s a free woman.”  
  
Pierre just stared at Jon unable to comprehend what he had just heard. Too much had already happened in such a short space of time. Coming home to Montreal for the trial, bumping into the Avenged guys, Matt shooting Spicer...and now...this.  
  
He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Jon flicked his eyes to the guitarist. Zacky nodded, understanding that Jon needed to speak to his brother alone. He transferred the weight of the box fully into his arms and scurried down the hall back into the living room.  
  
Jon turned and moved to lean next to Pierre.  
  
“Pierre?”  
  
Pierre breathed out harshly.  
  
“Fuck, Jon. I thought I’d be able to at least...ease into this.”  
  
Jon shrugged.  
  
“It won’t be official until you sign off on it.”  
  
Pierre tucked his chin into his chest.  
  
“I...don’t know how to break it to her.”  
  
Jon blinked, a little surprised.  
  
“It should be easy. It’s what she’s always wanted.”  
  
His younger brother grunted.  
  
“ _Oui_. But, all she’s ever known is being a sub...a slave.”  
  
“So? You’re worried how she’ll cope?”  
  
Pierre mumbled, “Something like that.”  
  
Jon tilted his head a knowing look in his dark eyes.  
  
“You’re afraid of losing her.”  
  
Pierre’s head jerked up, jaw clenching.  
  
“Fuck, no.”  
  
There was a split second hesitation before he answered though so Jon knew that his brother was not being honest.  
  
“Bro, I hate to say this, but you’re totally smitten with that girl.”  
  
“So?” Pierre snapped, glowering at Jon.  
  
“So, you need to get your head out of your ass. You might not think I or anyone else notices, but you don’t treat her like an equal.”  
  
“What’s it to you?”  
  
Pierre was beginning to get defensive. After David had chewed him out for not deserving her, he didn’t need to hear anything similar from his brother. Jon sighed at Pierre’s tone.  
  
“I’m just saying. You need to think about how you treat her, is all. If you want to keep her around.”  
  
Pierre glared at him.  
  
“Fuck you, Jon.”  
  
Then turning on his heel he stalked back to the living room. Jon just shook his head and followed. He knew why Pierre had reacted the way he had.  _Pierre_  knew why he had responded to his brother in that way, and both Bouvier’s were thinking along the same lines.  
  
Pierre was guilty of exactly what his brother had described. He wasn’t affording Adeline any respect; he was still taking from her and not giving to her as partners in an equal relationship would. He was still expecting her to acquiesce to his decisions and be there for him entirely whenever he needed it, almost disregarding what she needed, or wanted. He was just too used to having her at his beck and call.  
  
Of course, it didn’t help that Adeline was willing to just submit to him, after all the way he was treating her might not be right, but what he said about her was also true. She wasn’t used to being any other way. Still he wasn’t really giving her a chance to grow in that regard.  
  
However, after having his friend and his brother both agreeing on similar points, perhaps it was time that he did.  
  
Sighing, Pierre walked into the living room, his eyes instantly searching out Adeline.  
  
She was sitting on the floor watching Zacky with an amused expression in her light blue eyes. He was assembling the Guitar Hero set an expression of utmost concentration pasted onto his face, tongue curling absently around his snakebites.  
  
Matt had sat himself down next to Adeline and was leaning back on his hands just watching his friend. Jimmy and Johnny were making unhelpful comments whilst drinking what looked like their second bottles of beers. Brian was laying flat on his back behind the sofa, fedora pulled over his eyes dozing.  
  
Pierre forced a smile on his face and went to join Adeline and Matt on the floor.  
  
“Oof...”  
  
He eased down on the floor. Adeline looked at him then shuffled close to lean her head on his shoulder. He smiled faintly and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer. He looked down at the top of her head, his brother’s announcement swirling around his head.  
  
Thoughts bounced off the inside of his brain.  
  
 _How to tell her...God...maybe I should wait...? Wait until we go back on tour? Just...wait...for the right time..._  
  
Shaking his head to clear his mind, he then nuzzled into her hair, stroking her left shoulder whilst watching the other men from the corner of his eyes. Zacky had finally got the guitar-controller working on the Xbox. He turned and waved at Matt.  
  
“Come on, Shads...get up here.”  
  
Matt laughed, “Nah, you do it. I wanna watch you fuck up.”  
  
Pierre turned his head to look; Adeline shifted against his side.  
  
“But, he can play guitar? Why would he mess up?”  
  
She sounded genuinely bemused. Pierre chuckled gently.  
  
“Just because he can play guitar doesn’t guarantee he’ll kick ass in Guitar Hero.”  
  
“Well, how about you have a go, Pierre?”  
  
Adeline smiled at him. He pursed his lips.  
  
“Nah. I just want to sit here with you.”  
  
Five deep voices ‘awww’d and got a finger in answer. Zacky laughed and turned to Jon, who had come in moments after Pierre.  
  
“Come on, if your brother won’t play...”  
  
Jon grinned and went to stand next to the guitarist.  
  
“I’m hopeless...”  
  
“Never mind that...just give it a shot. You can’t be any worse than Jimmy.”  
  
The drummer grumbled in protest but then went back to his drink. Brian popped up from behind the sofa at that moment and called out.  
  
“No one’s worse than Jimmy! He’s a drummer not a guitarist.”  
  
“Go back to sleep, Gates,” Jimmy growled without pulling his mouth away from his bottle, hence ending up with half the contents all over the front of his shirt.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
The drummer laughed at himself. The others hadn’t even noticed, too busy watching Jon and Zacky thrashing it out on Guitar Hero. Jimmy rolled his eyes, pulled off his shirt and followed suit jumping up and plopping himself down next to Matt, all long legs and big feet.  
  
Brian didn’t go back to asleep instead came out from behind the couch and slid down onto the floor next to Pierre, nodding to him and smiling at Adeline.  
  
“Fun times, eh?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Pierre sighed in a semblance of content. Adeline snuggled into his side, happy to relax and enjoy the time spent with friends. After all, the day was not yet over; and tomorrow would be another day, bringing new hope, new possibilities.  
  
But, for now Adeline just wanted to stay in the moment. Plenty of time tomorrow to ponder the future.

 


	72. Truthful lies

__**Friday October 19th 2007**  
  
Montreal International Terminal  
  
9 AM  
  
“You’ll call, won’t you.”  
  
Pierre hugged Jon hard around the shoulders then stepped back nodding.  
  
“Of course. And tell Maman and Dad I’ll give them a buzz as well.”  
  
His elder brother nodded then turned to Adeline gently taking her in his arms and squeezing her lightly around the shoulders.  
  
“Good luck with everything, sweetie. And try to keep my brother out of trouble.”  
  
Adeline blushed, giggling a little.  
  
“I will try, sir...”  
  
Jon rolled his eyes, tweaking her nose lightly.  
  
“That’s Jon to you.”  
  
He then gave his younger brother a pointed look over her shoulder. Pierre looked away, shoving one hand in his pocket and lifting his carry-on bag in the other.  
  
Adeline caught the glance between the brothers and wondered what it meant, but judging by the closed expression on Pierre’s face she would not get any answers any time soon.  
  
He began to lead Adeline toward the boarding gate when they heard a voice yelling out to them.  
  
“Ahoy! Wait up! Oi! Bouvier!”  
  
Pierre and Adeline swung their heads around searching for the voice calling them, just to crack up laughing when they recognised Jimmy and Zacky racing across the gate lounge in only a pair of boardies each.  
  
“What the fuck?”  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes. Adeline gawped blue eyes wide. Jimmy skidded to a halt collapsing on the floor in front of them in a tangle of long legs and arms. Zacky almost crashed into the slender drummer catching hold of Pierre’s shoulder before he actually fell over.  
  
“Whoo...we thought we’d come say fare thee well...”  
  
The guitarist put on a high posh sounding voice. Adeline giggled more, pressing her hand over her mouth. Zacky looked at her then grabbed her hand pulling it away from her mouth.  
  
“Don’t hide that laugh, hun...it’s nice to hear.”  
  
Adeline blushed to the roots of her hair. Pierre smiled faintly and hooked an arm lightly around her neck, nuzzling into her hair.  
  
Jimmy sprang up lightly and grinned. Adeline couldn’t help but stare at the tattoo that ran vertically along his torso. The word FICTION was spelt out going down his body.  
  
Jimmy caught her staring at his chest and winked at her before looking at Pierre as well.  
  
“Yeah, the others couldn’t come but send their best wishes...and maybe...we might bump into each other somewhere else on this huge planet.”  
  
Pierre nodded slowly.  
  
“Maybe. Maybe.”  
  
He looked toward the gate just as their flight was announced over the speakers. Then he looked back at the two members of Avenged who stood their sporting twin grins.  
  
“Before we go...can I ask why you’re...uh dressed like that?”  
  
Jimmy snorted. Zacky shrugged.  
  
“We were drinking...and um...spilled beer all over our shirts.”  
  
“Ah...so where’re they then?”  
  
The drummer smirked.  
  
“Threw them away somewhere.”  
  
Pierre lifted his eyebrows then, taking hold of Adeline’s hand, waved to them.  
  
“Well, we have a flight to catch...take care and say bye to the others for us.”  
  
Zacky grinned more, and then darted forward to catch Adeline in a quick, gentle embrace. She hugged him with one arm since Pierre was still holding her other hand.  
  
Jimmy just waved then turned and trotted off ignoring the scowling faces of passengers and airport staff who didn’t look particularly pleased by his attire, or lack thereof.  
  
Zacky watched after his friend then turned to Pierre and Adeline once more.  
  
“Well, have a good flight...I’d better go after him...”  
  
Pierre chuckled and waved him away.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
The guitarist raced away after Jimmy and Pierre and Adeline headed for the boarding gate.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flight attendants bustled up and down the aisles, Adeline observed them silently whilst Pierre read a magazine apparently ignoring her. There was tension between them yet she had no idea what was causing it.  
  
Ever since Matt and the others had left the previous night, Pierre had been unusually reticent. They had gone to bed and he’d just held her in his arms and fallen asleep without a word to her.  
  
Then, that morning, Pierre had packed his stuff in silence, only speaking to her when necessary. In fact the most he had spoken was at the boarding gate when everyone was saying goodbye.  
  
And now, he had clammed up again, and it was beginning to worry her. She shuffled restlessly in her seat, glancing sideways at Pierre trying to catch his eye.  
  
He pointedly shifted his gaze away. A lump formed in her throat and she reached out, grabbing the top of the magazine and pulling it down.  
  
“Pierre...”  
  
He frowned at her.  
  
“What?”  
  
Adeline stared at him then whispered low.  
  
“Something’s bothering you.”  
  
Pierre’s jaw tightened; he shut the magazine and looked at her for a long moment, not responding. Adeline shifted uncomfortably beneath his appraising stare. His eyes were bright, filled with myriad emotions. However, his face was otherwise emotionless.  
  
“What makes you think that, Adeline?”  
  
Adeline bit her bottom lip, worrying it.  
  
“You’re really quiet...and you’re not...”  
  
Her voice quavered slightly, she was on the verge of tears and she didn’t know why.  
  
She gulped, “Did I do something?”  
  
Pierre grimaced shaking his head.  
  
“No. No, Adeline, you didn’t do anything.”  
  
He touched her arm lightly, and then stroked his palm up and down her upper arm, squeezing tenderly. Adeline sniffled softly. His face softened as he kept rubbing her arm gently.  
  
“I’ve just been thinking, that’s all.”  
  
She wiped at her eyes.  
  
“About what?”  
  
Pierre removed his hand and breathed out harshly.  
  
“Ada...”  
  
He shook his head and picked up his magazine again.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
  
Adeline opened her mouth; Pierre shot her a look, eyes sharp. She closed her mouth and sighed leaning back against her seat. After awhile she fell asleep curling up slightly, one hand draped over the armrest, laying against Pierre’s left thigh.  
  
He glanced down and smiled faintly closing his magazine and tucking it in the seat pocket in front of him. Then he turned slightly and stroked his fingers lightly through her hair. She snuggled as close as she could, ignoring the arm rest digging into her side.  
  
Pierre bit his lip as he gazed at the top of her head. He was being a right pussy, he knew that well enough. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Adeline that she was practically a free woman.  
  
Why, you might ask? Well, because he was afraid... He wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, but he was scared of what would happen once he told her.  
  
He knew that once he freed her, what she did with her life would be her choice, and hers alone. Sure, she said she loved him and all, but he had no idea whether she would still feel that way once she became available, legally, for any guy to crack onto. He was particularly worried about how things would go once the rest of the guys in the band knew she was free.  
  
What caused him the most concern though was how David would react. His jaw clenched at the thought of the bassist. Bitter thoughts surfaced and he squeezed his eyes shut, images of David and Adeline together spinning mercilessly in his mind.  
  
He tightened his jaw even more and dug his fingers into his right leg, breathing hard.  
  
Obviously, he must have been louder than he thought because Adeline grumbled and opened her eyes looking up at him.  
  
“Pierre...?”  
  
He sighed and looked down at her, expression guarded.  
  
“Uhuh?”  
  
“Please tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
Pierre gritted his teeth and pushed her away onto the other side of her seat.  
  
“Just leave it, Adeline. Nothing’s wrong, alright?”  
  
Adeline shivered sensing that he was lying. Normally she wouldn’t press but she had a feeling whatever it was had something to do with her.  
  
“No. Tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
Pierre’s head whipped around to hers and he leaned in close dropping his voice so only she could hear him.  
  
“What the hell? You did not just tell me what to do.”  
  
Adeline flinched back averting her gaze, whispering softly.  
  
“I’m sorry...”  
  
Pierre glared at her and pounded his hand against the armrest between them.  
  
“Nothing is wrong, so quit asking.”  
  
She nodded and stared at the back of the seat in front, blinking rapidly. Pierre turned away so didn’t see the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
She tucked her head down wiping the back of her arm over her eyes. Then she shifted her body in the chair so she was turned away from him biting her lip to stop her sobs from escaping.  
  
Eventually she fell asleep exhausted from worrying.  
  
Pierre turned his head to look at her then looked away again not wanting to think too much on the tear tracks on her face. He didn’t really want to think about anything to be honest.  
  
Sighing more he decided to do what Adeline was, and attempt to get some sleep. That way the flight would be over faster and he would be able to join the band and get back into the swing of touring, keep his mind off everything else.  
  
Shifting his weight and pressing the button on the armrest, he lay back and closed his eyes, breathing out deeply as the weight of his own tiredness swept over him and carried him away.

 


	73. Confusion Sundae

**_Sunday October 21st, 2007  
  
Perth International Airport  
  
2 PM_**  
  
 _Crunch..._  
  
The plane touched down on the runway, bouncing slightly; Adeline let out a soft gasp and reached out to clutch the closest thing to her. Her fingers closed on the warm solid flesh of Pierre’s forearm. She felt him tense beneath her touch and she jerked her hand away and cast an apologetic glance his way.  
  
Pierre frowned faintly his eyes darting to where her hand had lain moments earlier.  
  
“Ada...”  
  
He met her wary gaze and instantly felt like a right heel. He hated to see her fear, he knew that deep down, but he was acting a right asshole toward her, and it wasn’t her fault.  
  
“ _Merde_...”  
  
He shook his head gently and took hold of her hand stroking his thumb lightly over the back of it. Forcing his own anxieties back deep inside, he gave a tiny smile.  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
He breathed out slowly as he turned his head and looked out the small oval window.  
  
“Bumpy landing, eh?”  
  
Adeline nodded slightly observing him in silence unable to trust her voice. He swung his face back to hers and smiled wryly.  
  
“Sleep any?”  
  
Adeline scrunched up her face but then allowed her features to relax.  
  
“Yes sir...”  
  
Pierre sighed wondering not for the first time when she would stop addressing him in that manner.  
  
“Good.”  
  
He squeezed her hand gently then released it as the captain announced the destination details and the plane taxied to the terminal.  
  
“Chuck said Pat and David were coming to meet us at the airport.”  
  
Adeline bit her lip, then glanced back over her shoulder slightly.  
  
“Did Michelle stay in Laval?”  
  
Since the day of the trial, Pierre’s ex had gone silent and disappeared into the background. Adeline almost forgot she had even been around. Yet, remembering now, she realised how grateful she had been for the elder woman’s support.  
  
Pierre sucked on his teeth then nodded expression decidedly grave.  
  
“She needed to return to work. And she wanted to spend some time with her brother...Phil.”  
  
Adeline sighed.  
  
“I’ll miss her...”  
  
“Hmmm. Mare’s still with the band.”  
  
Pierre smiled once more then stood as the seatbelt lights switched off and the call came for the attendants to ‘disarm doors’.  
  
“C’mon. Let’s get off this plane...stretch our legs.”  
  
Adeline stood and they moved into the aisle, as did the rest of the many tired looking passengers. She observed them quietly as they moved to disembark.  
  
She and Pierre filed off the plane immersed in their thoughts. Adeline knew not what was going through Pierre’s mind, but she was fighting to stave off the sense of confusion that was pressing down on her.  
  
She was anxious after hearing that David would be meeting them once they got through Customs. Her heart rate spiked dangerously as they wound their way closer to the arrival concourse.  
  
Meanwhile David and Pat stood on the other side of the Customs’ barrier watching the trickle of arrivals coming through the two pairs of doors. The bassist rocked impatiently on his heels fiddling with the grey fedora, which was perched atop his head.  
  
“God damn it...this always takes so fricking long.”  
  
Pat snorted rolling his eyes.  
  
“I don’t know why you volunteered to come with.”  
  
David glowered at his friend.  
  
“You know why.”  
  
Pat shook his head a pained look in his eyes.  
  
“Don’t make things difficult for them. You know Pierre loves her.”  
  
The bassist groaned crossing his wiry arms over his chest.  
  
“I know...but...”  
  
He sighed deeply as if it were all too much for him to handle. Pat gave him a hard look then looked toward the doors again.  
  
“Just watch yourself, eh.”  
  
David leaned back against the railing and glued his own eyes to the door lips pressed together, features fixed in an unusually sombre expression. He shuffled his feet anxiously staring hard at the doors attempting to will them through.  
  
After awhile he was beginning to get bored and he allowed his mind to drift to a couple of nights back where he had been conversing with Pat’s girl about his feelings for Adeline. He pondered what had passed, his mind shifting to what he had overheard shortly after that chat...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
 ** _Flashback  
  
King’s Park  
  
Two nights ago  
  
10 PM_**  
  
Whizz...  
  
 _A Frisbee flew passed David’s head. Pat dashed passed camera clutched in one hand reaching out with his other. The bassist ignored him as Mare sat next to him.  
  
“So, Pierre and Adeline get back soon...”  
  
David nodded. “They lose a day travelling...imagine if you had your birthday but you lost it because you were travelling.”  
  
Mare laughed softly then ducked just as the Frisbee flew over her head. Pat came racing back the other way laughing and yelling out to Jeff who as running in the opposite direction. David rolled his eyes after them then looked back at the woman sitting next to him.  
  
“I...damn it, Mare. I’m not sure how it’s going to be when they get back. Especially considering what I said to Pierre.”  
  
“What was it you said?”  
  
David sighed rubbing at his face.  
  
“I said he didn’t deserve her. I mean... How fuckin’ stupid is that?”  
  
Mare looked almost sad as she responded.  
  
“I hate to admit it, but you may just be right.”  
  
The bassist groaned.  
  
“I don’t_ want  _to be right. But, at the same time, I do.”  
  
He looked away from Mare and watched the rest of the guys who were now huddled around Pat staring down at his video camera. Obviously, he had been filming whilst they’d been tossing the Frisbee about. David smiled faintly then looked back at Pat’s girlfriend.  
  
“I don’t know what’s going to happen.”  
  
“Well, all you can do is wait and see. No point in worrying about it now.”  
  
Mare smiled kindly.  
  
“Go and have some fun, forget about them for now.”  
  
David hesitated looking toward where the rest of the guys had spread out across the grassy expanse, yelling out to each other as the Frisbee once again began to fly between them. Then he jumped up and raced across the grass almost colliding with Seb who was approaching from the opposite direction.  
  
Mare shook her head quietly to herself just as her mobile phone went off. She answered it with a slight smile on her face.  
  
“Oui, Mare speaking...oh, hey, Jon...what’s up? Oh...”  
  
She pursed her lips and turned so if anyone happened to walk passed her they wouldn’t be able to hear the conversation.  
  
“I see...what are you worried about? Oh. Yes, I have noticed that. Has he told her yet? Hmmm...well, I’ll keep an eye on that then. Yes. No...no problem at all.”  
  
Mare lay back on the picnic blanket that the guys had set up. They had all decided that day to pack a large lunch and go to King’s Park to spend a day relaxing before Pierre and Adeline returned and the Simple Plan tour kicked back into gear.  
  
Mare sighed scrunching up her face. David came back then clutching the Frisbee triumphantly in his hands. He plopped down next to her then frowned slightly at the expression on her face, wondering who it was she could possibly be talking to on the phone.  
  
He waggled his eyebrows at her questioningly; she waved a hand absently at him as she spoke into the mouthpiece.  
  
“Why do you think he’s so hesitant to tell her? I mean...he should just get it over with and sign the release forms...oh...he’s scared? That doesn’t sound like the Pierre I know...I know he’s your brother...I know...look...I’ll try...of course...uh...yeah...David...uhuh...she does...he does...mhm...well...I can’t...oh...right, well I’ll talk to him too...”  
  
She paused then carried on, “She needs to be free...and when he signs the form she will be, right? Right. Well, take care...and I’ll be sure to talk to them all...”  
  
Mare clicked her phone off then looked at the bassist small frown lines appearing on her forehead. David tilted his head in bemusement.  
  
“What is it, Mare?”  
  
Mare shook her head.  
  
“That was Jon...Pierre’s brother. He just told me that Adeline...well she’s been freed...but Pierre has to sign the final release form before it’s official.”  
  
David nodded slowly.  
  
“Has he?”  
  
“No. Not yet. Jon’s worried.”  
  
David scowled, “If he’s worried, that worries me. I don’t like being worried, it gives me a headache...headache’s aren’t nice.”  
  
Pat’s girlfriend smiled wryly.  
  
“No, they fuck up your day that’s for sure.”  
  
David nodded vigorously.  
  
“I remember one time when we were all late to the Perfect shoot...that was fucked up.”  
  
Chuck joined them at that moment and snorted rudely.  
  
“You were the one who made us late, David.”  
  
“Oh...right...”  
  
David nodded then flopped back on the picnic rug staring up at the sky, watching as a flock of wild ducks winged their way across the wide blue expanse.  
  
Chuck blinked slightly. He was a little surprised that his friend didn’t insist on continuing with the conversation in his usual rambling and random manner. The drummer cast a bemused look toward Pat’s girlfriend.  
  
Mare just shook her head and lay back next to the bassist...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~_  
  
“David. David... _David_!”  
  
David jerked his head around, eyes snapping open as Pat grabbed his shoulder and shook it nodding and pointing toward the doors.  
  
“What, Pat?”  
  
“Snap out of it. Here they come.”  
  
The bassist followed his friend’s finger and blinked rapidly. Pierre and Adeline were walking out of the large blue doors. Pierre had their luggage, pushing it on one of those rickety airport trolleys. His head was down and he was biting at his bottom lip as he progressed toward them.  
  
He seemed tense as if he didn’t really want to be there; his jeans hung low at his hips the red silk of his boxers peeking over the waistband. His shirt was rumpled and there were sweat stains beneath his armpits.  
  
However, David wasn’t really interested in the band’s beleaguered singer. Instead, his eyes fell upon the woman walking hesitantly beside the tall male.  
  
Adeline’s long blonde hair had been swept into a messy ponytail and she had her hands tucked inside the large hoodie she wore; it must have been one of Pierre’s because it appeared to swamp her tiny frame.  
  
Pat nudged the bassist sharply then stepped forward as Pierre brought the trolley to a halt in front of them. He turned to Adeline and muttered softly to her before glancing at his friends a tired smile flickering across his features.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Pat walked up to Pierre and clapped a hand to his shoulder.  
  
“Hey yourself, buddy. Have a good flight?”  
  
Pierre snorted.  
  
“Hate flying. But, y’know...how else would we get over the ocean.” He shook his head. “Thirty fucking hours...”  
  
Pat chortled then smiled at Adeline.  
  
“Hey there, sweetie. You holding on there?”  
  
She nodded slightly but didn’t say anything.  
  
Pat would have attributed her silence to weariness if it weren’t for what Mare had told him before he, and David, had left for the airport. She had mentioned the whole release issue discussion that she had had with Pierre’s elder brother on the phone and that Pierre had still not informed Adeline that he had the documents at hand.  
  
Pat wondered what it was that was holding Pierre back from giving the girl her freedom. Even though he figured it probably had something to do with the bassist who, at that moment, was trying not to stare at Adeline, a part of him was postulating that it was actually a lot more complicated than that. Particularly since, whatever was bothering Pierre, was having an obvious effect on Adeline. Her quietness was more likely, than not, due to Pierre’s gloomy demeanour. There was no other way to describe the expression in the singer’s dark eyes.  
  
Still, it really wasn’t any of Pat’s business; all he could do was be supportive and not make a huge fuss about the whole thing. Smiling faintly at Adeline, he answered his own question.  
  
“You must be hungry.”  
  
She gave a tiny nod of her heard then, after casting a quick glance at Pierre who just lifted an eyebrow at her, she responded tentatively.  
  
“The food on the plane was okay…but…it wasn’t much.”  
  
Pat snorted; David laughed.  
  
“It never is. It’s always rubber chicken…or plastic pasta.”  
  
Adeline’s cheeks turned pink and her eyes crinkled slightly as if she weren’t sure whether she should laugh or not. David smiled encouragingly at her.  
  
“I always choose the rubber chicken…because then I stick it on Pierre’s plate.”  
  
Pierre grunted as he propped his elbows against the handlebar of the trolley and glowered at the smaller male.  
  
“Yeah, and then I end up throwing it at Chuck and the flight attendant gets pissed at me.”  
  
Adeline blinked slowly, finally allowing a soft laugh to escape. Pierre allowed a fleeting smile to pass across his lips as he looked toward her.  
  
“Find that funny, eh?”  
  
“Um…yes…sir…”  
  
Pat and David both raised their eyebrows at the singer. He ignored their looks and pushed impatiently at the luggage trolley.  
  
“Right. Are we going to stay here all afternoon? Or we going to go?”  
  
Pat sighed.  
  
“Let’s go. We don’t have anything planned until tomorrow. So we’ll just head to the hotel and do whatever.”  
  
Pierre nodded then jerked his chin slightly whilst meeting Adeline’s eyes.  
  
“C’mon. Let’s get out of here.”  
  
He then swung the trolley around without waiting to see if she was following him. Not that he really needed to check. Adeline instantly fell into step behind him as he headed for the exit.  
  
Pat and David glanced at each other, and followed behind them in silence, both of them wondering exactly the same thing:  _Now that Pierre and Adeline are back, what the hell do we do?_

 


	74. Hidden signature

**_Same Day  
  
7 PM_**  
  
“Fuck you, David. I don’t need you telling me what to do!”  
  
“Yeah? You need a good kick up the ass, Bouvier! How the Hell can you just leave her in the fucking dark like this. What the fuck are you afraid of?”  
  
Pierre and David were standing in the middle of Chuck and Pat’s hotel room standing toe-to-toe, the larger male looming over the smaller one as they yelled at each other.  
  
They weren’t alone though. Chuck was sitting on the edge of his bed watching them with an anxious expression in his eyes. Pat was leaning against the back wall shaking his head slowly as he watched on. Seb and Jeff were not there; they had opted to remain in their own room not wanting to get caught in the middle of the singer and bassist’s conflict.  
  
Mare and Adeline were not present, either. The elder female had offered to go order take-out for the guys and so had taken the younger woman with her. In hindsight, it was probably a wise move on her part because David had been highly wound up about the whole release issue. He was practically spitting chips over it.  
  
Ever since Pierre and Adeline had arrived in Perth and they had returned to the hotel, David had been attempting to find the right time to confront the singer about his relationship with the young woman.  
  
He glowered furiously at his friend who just scowled back at him.  
  
“I’m not afraid of shit, David.”  
  
“Then fucking sign the papers, Pierre. She deserves her freedom. She deserves to be able to make choices about her life and you’re just being a fucking jerk about it.”  
  
Pierre shook his head smearing a hand over his face.  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
His voice was hoarse now and his hands trembled slightly. David noted how shaken his friend was but ignored it completely stepping closer to the bigger man and drawing his body up to its full height pegging Pierre with an uncharacteristically stern look.  
  
“No. Fuck you. You asshole. Sign the damned papers and let her go.” David clenched his jaw and repeated harshly, “Just let her go. Let her go, Pierre.”  
  
Pierre squeezed his eyes shut clenching a fist in his hair.  
  
“Fuck...David...”  
  
He groaned as if he was in pain.  
  
Eyes snapping open, he lifted them to the bassist’s and just looked at him. David grimaced seeing darkness in Pierre’s eyes. Myriad emotions shifted in those deep chocolate pools and David had a feeling that he had nailed it on the head. Pierre Bouvier was scared shitless.  
  
“Pierre. Give her the choice. Let her make her own decisions.”  
  
“Listen to you, being all fucking serious.” Pierre snorted. “Quit it, eh. You’ll lose your rep of being the crazy unserious guy...”  
  
David growled low in the back of his throat.  
  
“ _Merde_. Fuck my rep. You have to let her go. You told her you would. You can’t go back on your word.”  
  
The singer turned away from the shorter man and glanced toward Pat who just raised his eyebrows at him. Pierre looked down at the floor and tugged absently at his belt buckle. Then he glared at David.  
  
“You know I’m a grown man, I can make my own decision about this.”  
  
“Fine. Then make the right decision. And stop being an ass.”  
  
David gave his friend one final hard look then turned on his heel and slammed out of the room. Pierre heaved a deep sigh and sank down on a chair raking fingers through his hair.  
  
“ _Tabernac..._ ”  
  
He rubbed at his eyes then looked toward Chuck and Pat.  
  
“You wanna add something?”  
  
Chuck shook his head and looked away. Pat bit at his bottom lip.  
  
“You gotta make the decision, P. We can’t do it for you.”  
  
Pierre nodded wearily and leaned his head back. Then he stood and walked over to his bag where he had dumped it next to Chuck’s gear. Crouching down he unzipped it and rummaged around until he found the envelope with the papers inside it.  
  
Standing and walking over to the small table he set the envelope down and stared at it. Chuck tilted his head.  
  
“Pierre?”  
  
Pierre placed a palm over the envelope and gritted his teeth, mumbling to himself.  
  
“Need to do this...”  
  
He paused then grunted picking the envelope up and tearing it open. Tipping it up he watched as the sheet of paper slid out onto the table. Smearing a hand over his face, he glanced at his friend.  
  
“Got a pen on you?”  
  
Chuck nodded and took a clickable pen from his shirt pocket and handed it to his friend. Pierre rubbed his thumb over the end then pulled out the only other chair and sat on it heavily, all his weight easing down onto the cushiony seat.  
  
Gazing down at the document in front of him, he scanned the words in silence sucking at his bottom lip. Pat shifted restlessly on his feet watching his friend quietly. Chuck stood then sat down again biting at his bottom lip, sensing his friend’s discomfit but knowing there wasn’t really anything he could do to help him.  
  
Sighing heavily, Pierre placed the tip of the pen on the dotted line, and then with a quick flourish signed his name before he could change his mind. Tossing the pen down, he looked up at his friends and forced a smile on his lips.  
  
“There. Done.”  
  
Pat rolled his eyes and countered sharply, “Wow, your enthusiasm astounds me.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Pierre muttered in answer.  
  
He folded the document over and slid it back into the envelope. Chuck frowned at him.  
  
“You going to show that to Adeline?”  
  
The singer gave a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders, slipping it into his front pocket, just as they heard the door open and preoccupied female voices drifted into the room.  
  
“...sixty men in one room? That’s insane, Ada...how the hell do they do that?”  
  
“No idea. I never asked. Wasn’t my place.”  
  
“Fair enough.”  
  
Mare Bramley turned from the younger woman and noticed the three men sitting around the room, sensing the sombre mood hanging between them.  
  
“Jeeze guys, why the long faces?”  
  
She set two plastic bags down on the table and stared pointedly at Pierre. The singer just smirked.  
  
“Chuck’s the one with the long face.”  
  
Mare rolled her eyes as Pat came to slide an arm around her shoulders and press a light kiss against her forehead. Adeline walked over to set one more bag on the table and glanced at Pierre.  
  
“Is that a joke, Pierre?”  
  
He looked at her an indecipherable expression in his dark eyes. It took a moment but a soft smile played across his lips as their eyes met.  
  
“Yeah, I guess it is, sweetling.”  
  
Adeline coloured slightly at the endearment and turned her eyes to the carry bags.  
  
“We...uh...got some Japanese.”  
  
Pierre stood and moved to stand by her side; he felt her tense slightly but then she relaxed and opened one bag lifting out a plastic container and passing it to him. Their fingers brushed together as he grasped the box and he detected a tremor running through her body at the contact. He attempted to catch her eyes but she averted her gaze back to the bag, concentrating on unpacking the bag and handing food out to the others.  
  
As Pat took a container that she proffered toward him, he noticed the frown that formed on his friend’s face. He walked across to his left and leaned in close to murmur in Pierre’s ear.  
  
“Take her back to your room...you need to talk with her.”  
  
Pierre was in the middle of opening his box of food, drawing in the delicate scent of fresh tuna and salmon sashimi [raw fish], but he was not too preoccupied to hear his friend’s suggestion and he nodded slowly in acknowledgement. Pat clapped a hand on his shoulder giving it a supportive squeeze then joined Mare by the window staring out on the lamp lit street below.  
  
Chuck joined them leaving Pierre alone by the table with Adeline. She stood with her profile to Pierre eyes fixed upon the remaining container picking at the vegetable tempura. The singer took a deep breath before stepping next to her and speaking in a low voice.  
  
“Ada...I’m going back to our room...bring your food...”  
  
Adeline glanced at him gauging the motivation behind his request. He waited not wanting to push her. Eventually, she smiled and, picking up the container, made for the door. Pierre followed and they headed out into the hallway.  
  
They remained in silence all the way back to their room and when Pierre let them in Adeline hurried to the small table and sat down ducking her head down as she concentrated on her food. Pierre stood opposite her leaning against the wall licking absently at his fingers having finished his sashimi on the way to the room.  
  
Her long blonde hair obscured her face from his line of sight and he really wanted to just walk over and make her look at him; however, he would wait until she had finished eating. Pressing his hand to his shirt pocket, he felt the rustle of the envelope there. An inexplicable tightness formed in his throat and he swallowed hard.  
  
Adeline lifted her head at that same moment and she observed the gulping motion of his Adams’ apple.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
Her voice was low, tentative. Pierre folded his arms and leaned forward.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Adeline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sat back against her chair meeting his guarded gaze.  
  
“Are...are you okay? You...you seem a little...”  
  
“A little what?”  
  
There was a slight edge to Pierre’s tone. Adeline sensed it instantly, shook her head, and looked away, murmuring softly.  
  
“It’s none of my business...I’m sorry...”  
  
She stood and turned to walk to the bathroom, lifting her hands to her hair and moving it away from the back of her neck. That single motion changed the atmosphere in the room in a flash of lightning.  
  
Pierre had no idea what came over him. Nevertheless, the sudden sight of the pale delicate skin at the back of Adeline’s neck was enough to awaken a stirring in his loins. He was instantly hard and a low growl emitted from deep in the back of his throat.  
  
Adeline froze and halted just before the bathroom door. She looked back over her shoulder and almost jumped out of her skin. Pierre was directly behind her; she had never even heard him move. He glowered at her darkly; his eyes smouldering like deep black fire. She trembled and opened her mouth to say something, anything. He cut her off, voice deep, rough, erotic.  
  
“I want you. Right now. Strip and go to the bed.”  
  
His voice rumbled low sending a shot of pleasure to her core. Adeline bit her lip her logical mindset telling her that something wasn’t right that this should not be happening right now, but the sensual animal instincts that every human had came to the fore and compelled her to obey his command.  
  
With trembling fingers, she deftly began to unbutton her blouse hurrying as she noted the feral impatience on Pierre’s face. He was breathing faster as she hastened to remove her bra, jeans, and panties tossing them all to one side. As she revealed every last inch of her body to him, Pierre gave a low sound of approval in the back of his throat.  
  
Adeline shivered and looked toward the bed.  
  
“You...you want me...?”  
  
Pierre breathed harshly, “Now. On the bed.”  
  
She quickly moved to obey, but hesitated at the foot of the bed looking back at him. Pierre was still fully clothed and he had his arms crossed over his chest. The expression on his face reminded her of when he had first purchased her at the markets; stern and unmoving it frightened her a little. Yet, she knew deep down that this would be different from then...because he loved her. However, she was still afraid.  
  
Pierre lifted an eyebrow at her and ordered firmly, “On your back. Arms by your sides. Legs spread.”  
  
Adeline gulped visibly but did as he instructed settling in position shuffling around to get as comfortable as possible.  
  
Pierre waited several moments and then he removed his shirt and pulled his T-shirt off over his head, muscles stretching as he did so. Once they were off, he unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants and boxers down in one fluid motion. Stepping out of them, he approached the bed and climbed up to kneel between Adeline’s parted thighs.  
  
He could feel her quaking and he laid a gentle hand on her right leg.  
  
“Shh...it’s alright...”  
  
He began to stroke his hand up and down her thigh. She watched him with wide eyes, obviously uncertain of what he wanted, or why this was even happening. Pierre could tell that she was so trusting of him though and he was aiming to justify her faith in him. Yet, at the same time, he had to feed his base need, that animalistic hunger that had rapidly taken control of his body.  
  
He could not forget the very masculine member that was sticking out as solid as a steel rod, waiting impatiently for some feminine attention. So much for having a talk with her, that was going to have to wait until after he satisfied his needs.  
  
Breathing deeply, he slid his hand up her thigh and toward her mound; Adeline stiffened and clutched at the sheets, closing her eyes. Pierre didn’t correct her, instead focussing on the smooth skin that lead toward the slit between her legs. He slid his hand over and cupped her gently, squeezing tenderly, eliciting a tremulous gasp from her lips.  
  
Adeline bucked her hips involuntarily at his touch, fingers digging into the bedspread mouth opening in a silent plea. Pierre slowly stroked a single finger along the outer folds of her already moist entrance. That didn’t really surprise him all that much, a woman was never completely lacking in moisture, just not enough to lubricate a man’s entrance at first go.  
  
He observed her strained expression for a moment then very carefully dipped the tip of his finger inside her pussy, probing gently. Adeline whimpered and clenched involuntarily on his finger.  
  
“Pierre...”  
  
His name escaped as a mere breath. He smirked faintly and slid his single digit in deeper, crooking it slightly against the sensitive spot deep inside her. She moaned in response and clenched harder just as her juices began to trickle from the entrance. He continued to stimulate the spot his thumb finding the stiffening bulb of flesh that was her clit.  
  
Circling it firmly with the pad of his thumb, Pierre watched intently as Adeline’s arousal began to peak. Her whole body shuddered as he slid a second finger in to join the first continually buffing her hardening clit. She writhed at the pleasure that he was drawing from her body, pussy tightening and relaxing in increasing intensity.  
  
He licked his lips as he felt her tightening on his fingers. Adeline felt like she was at the top of a mountain about to fly off into space. She dragged at the sheets then gave a soft cry as she came, her slick walls convulsing as she let go.  
  
Pierre moved swiftly then, hooking her left leg on his right hip and positioning the tip of his rigid shaft against her slick entrance. Adeline’s eyes slid open a little a tiny whimper passing from her mouth as he slowly sank his entire length into her glistening wet pussy.  
  
She quivered beneath him marvelling at his girth and how full he always made her feel. Clenching softly, she leaned her head back and allowed him to stroke her from the inside, drowning in the erotic sensation of having him inside of her.  
  
Pierre growled lustily and attached his lips to the side of her neck as he slowly pushed in and out of her body. She clutched tighter at the sheets breathing harder as she could feel every velvety, yet hard inch of his cock moving against her tight pussy walls.  
  
“Pierre...”  
  
Her voice quavered in intense pleasure. Pierre chuckled and moved harder, shifting his weight so he could angle his head to plunge against her spot at each thrust. She whined bucking her hips to meet his. He increased the pace already so close to bursting. Her pussy was like a hot, wet glove wrapped snugly around his hard shaft.  
  
She was the receptacle for all his feelings, emotions, love...that one word rang in his mind as he pumped into her slick, hot pussy. He groaned dropping his head so his hair fell into his eyes, sweat dripped from his hairline onto Adeline’s face; with her eyes closed she didn’t really notice, but then they snapped open and met his fevered gaze.  
  
“Pierre...”  
  
All she could manage was to say his name. He moaned and moved harder pressing his lips close to her ear as he sped up.  
  
“Love you...”  
  
His voice cracked on the words as he thrust faster against her spot, sliding one hand down between their joined bodies so he could find her sensitive nub of flesh, her clit standing to attention as he pinched it lightly.  
  
Adeline gasped clenching tight lifting her arms to slide around his torso, their mingled sweat slick on the lines of his muscled back. He grunted and slammed into her, brushing roughly against her spot. She cried out in ecstasy and tightened along his steely length bringing her other leg around his waist linking her ankles together at the small of his back.  
  
Pierre hissed at the shot of pleasure that jolted up his cock into his own core as the angle between them changed slightly.  
  
“Fuck...Ada...”  
  
Adeline smiled faintly and continued to clench on him. Pierre buried his face against her neck murmuring lustily.  
  
“So damned close, sweetling...”  
  
He clenched his fists into the tangle of sheets beneath them, muscles flexing in his arms as he braced his body above her, pistoning his hips as he increased his pace even more. Adeline clenched harder, faster locking eyes with his, lips parting slightly.  
  
Pierre dipped his head down so their mouths connected in a tender embrace just as his body stiffened and then he slammed five times into her pussy in quick succession before releasing a flood of come into her core.  
  
Adeline tensed then moaned Pierre’s orgasm thrusting her over the edge of the mountain and sending her soaring.  
  
“ _Pierre_!”  
  
Adeline clamped tight on his cock crying out as she shuddered through a powerful orgasm; her eyes rolled back into her head and her whole body rocked as she rode a wave of intense pleasure. Pierre rode the wave with her stroking her hips tenderly as he felt her relax beneath him.  
  
He smiled softly as she blinked up at him. She breathed out roughly catching her breath.  
  
“Wow...”  
  
Pierre chuckled low.  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
He leaned into kiss her gently on the mouth; she opened up to him running her hands up and down his sweaty, muscular back. He nuzzled lightly and drew his head back gazing down into her face. Adeline stared back up at him seeing the love shining in the shiny, dark depths of his eyes.  
  
She breathed deeply and averted her gaze; he was too close all of a sudden, too intense. Pierre sighed and kissed her lightly on the neck then rolled off her his flaccid length slipping from her soaked pussy. Adeline watched him from the corner of her eyes. He caught her look and smiled warmly at her before pushing the blanket down and sliding beneath.  
  
“Get under...”  
  
His voice was low, husky the aftermath of their loving hinted at in his tone. Adeline did as he bade sliding under and shuffling so she was close to his warm body. He threw a large arm around her waist drawing her closer and tucking her cheek against his chest.  
  
“Rest...”  
Adeline nodded against his chest and closed her eyes sleep claiming her quickly. Pierre gazed upon her slumbering features then cast an anxious glance toward his shirt where it lay tangled on the floor. The envelope peeked out from the top pocket.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed hard murmuring silently to himself -  _Tell her tomorrow..._  - as he willed sleep to overtake him.

 


	75. "It can't be true."

****_Monday 22nd October 2007  
  
9 AM_  
  
 _Hey there Delilah..._  
  
Pierre’s eyes snapped open as his cell phone went off. Groaning and smearing hands over his face and through his hair, he rolled over careful not to wake Adeline where she lay snuggled beneath the blankets. He grabbed his phone where it sat on the nightstand and grimaced when he saw that he had what looked like nine messages.  
  
“Fuck...”  
  
It was probably Chuck buzzing him to get his ass out of bed. He flipped it open and blinked blearily surprise registering slightly when he read the name on the top of the list.  
  
 _Shads?_  
  
Scowling he opened the message and read it quickly.  
  
 _Hey, Bouvier...you signed Ada’s release papers?_  
  
Pierre pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger as he scrolled down to the next message. This one was from Jimmy.  
  
 _Pierre...Ada a free woman yet?_  
  
Pierre scratched at his scalp and glanced sideways at Adeline’s still form, long strands of blonde hair splayed around her head like a golden halo. Shaking his head, he scanned the list of other messages noticing that he had gotten one from Pat, Chuck, Brian, Zacky and David.  
  
He groaned and flopped back on the bed opening each one a dawning sensation of immense pressure bearing down on his chest. Every single message was a variant of the one Matt and Jimmy had sent.  
  
 _Is Adeline free yet? Have you shown her the papers? Have you signed the papers?_  
  
And the one from David:  _Don’t be an ass wipe, sign the fucking papers and tell Adeline!!!!!_  Exclamation points and all.  
  
Pierre clenched his jaw tight, muscle bulging from the strain. He clapped the phone shut and chucked it away from him hearing the soft thud as it hit the carpeted floor. Then pressing his palms over his eyes, he took a deep shuddering breath.  
  
“Damn it...”  
  
His breath hitched in the back of his throat. Then his phone rang loudly. He jerked slightly, shuffled out of bed grabbing his boxers and pulling them on. Then went to retrieve the phone flipping it open.  
  
“’Lo?”  
  
His voice rasped. He cleared his throat and repeated his greeting. There was silence on the other end and then Pat’s unwontedly gentle voice filled the earpiece.  
  
 _“Hey, buddy...get my message?”_  
  
Pierre squeezed his eyes shut and slapped his hand against the floor.  
  
“Yeah, yours and every other person in my fucking phone...”  
  
He couldn’t prevent the frustration in his voice. To Pat’s credit he didn’t laugh and instead responded gravely.  
  
 _“You really need to talk to her.”_  
  
Pierre rubbed at his face and turned his head toward the bed, watching as Adeline shifted a little beneath the sheets.  
  
“Yeah...” Pierre sighed. “I know. I will...just...damn it, Pat...I...I don’t know...”  
  
He heard his friend moving around as if he were sitting on a bed and wanting to get more comfortable.  
  
 _“What don’t you know?”_  
  
Pierre tucked his chin into his chest.  
  
“How she’ll react...”  
  
Pat snorted on the other end of the line, voice sharpening as he answered his friend’s uncertain comment.  
  
 _“Well, dumbass that’s why you talk to her. And show her the signed paper.”_  
  
Pierre gritted his teeth.  
  
“I’m not a dumbass, you dumbass.”  
  
Pat’s reply was heavy.  
  
 _“Pierre. Talk to her. See you in a few hours.”_  
  
Before Pierre could answer, Pat ended the call and all he heard was the dial tone.  
  
“Shit...”  
  
He clenched his fist around the phone then placed it back on the floor before standing and turning back to face the bed. Adeline was still asleep, breathing steadily a tiny smile on her lips as if she were dreaming happy thoughts.  
  
Pierre groaned and began to pace slowly. He knew that Pat was right; he had to talk with Adeline. She had every right to know she was free. That she was no longer a slave. However, a selfish part of him wanted to keep her in the dark, because he was afraid that when he told her that he would lose her.  
  
He halted in his journey across the floor lifting a fist and pressing it to his lips sucking absently at his knuckles, body tense. He had his eyes turned away from the bed staring hard at a point somewhere in the distance, focus blurred. As his concentration was elsewhere, he didn’t notice that Adeline was starting to wake. Not even the rustling of the sheets and then the sound of her footsteps caught his attention.  
  
“Pierre?”  
  
He was literally startled out of his contemplation, head jerking around toward her.  
  
“ _Merde_. Don’t do that!”  
  
Adeline stepped back and murmured an apology. Pierre shook his head rubbing at his face.  
  
“Ugh...don’t worry about it. Didn’t realise you were awake...”  
  
She nodded looking down slightly.  
  
“Yeah...just woke up...”  
  
“Obviously,” Pierre observed dryly.  
  
Adeline flushed then looked away from him. Pierre frowned a little and reached out to cup her cheek and turn her face back to his.  
  
“Adeline...last night...”  
  
He paused sucking at his bottom lip. She looked into his eyes seeing many different emotions warring in their depths.  
  
“Last night?”  
  
Pierre stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb.  
  
“Last night...I needed to tell you something...”  
  
He dropped his hand from her face and turned away once again staring at the invisible spot. Adeline moved next to him.  
  
“Pierre?”  
  
He took a deep breath that seemed to come from all the way in the bottom of his stomach before letting it out in a rush of air. He appeared to be trying to come to some decision. Adeline waited, until he glanced at her an anxious expression in his dark eyes.  
  
“There’s an envelope in my shirt...could you get it, please?”  
  
Adeline nodded wondering what was going through Pierre’s mind. She turned and walked over to the place where Pierre had dropped all his clothes the previous night. Crouching down she pulled his shirt out from the pile and looked in the front pocket, grabbing the white envelope.  
  
“Um, this one?”  
  
Pierre nodded and motioned to her.  
  
“Bring it here.”  
  
Adeline walked back over and handed it to him. He held it in his hands for a long moment but then held it back out to her. She blinked at him. He grimaced.  
  
“This is for you.”  
  
Adeline wondered at the pained look on his face, but took it and hesitantly peeled it open. Without looking inside, she felt a question rising in her mind.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Pierre shook his head.  
  
“Read the thing...”  
  
He turned his back to her, crossing his arms tight over his chest. His shoulders were tensed; obviously, whatever was in the envelope was bothering him. Adeline knew that she would have to look at it to find out what it was, because evidently Pierre wasn’t going to enlighten her.  
  
Gingerly, she slid the folded piece of paper out of the envelope and opened it. Her eyes lowered to the text upon the page and it took mere seconds for her to realise what it was. Her whole body seized at the words, she just let the paper drop to the floor, and she held her hands to her face.  
  
“No...”  
  
Her whole body trembled, the word escaping from her lips in a shocked breath. She rocked on her heels.  
  
“No,” she repeated roughly, “no...it can’t be...that’s...that’s not real...”  
  
Adeline pressed her hands harder over her eyes, one thought hammering in her brain, in her heart. It just could not be true, when she removed her hands and looked down the paper would be gone, it was just too much to believe in.  
  
“It’s not real...sir...tell me that’s not real...”  
  
Pierre slowly turned around and looked at her; she did not see because she still had her hands over her face. He stepped close and took hold of her hands gently drawing them down from her face. She lifted shocked, tear-filled eyes to his.  
  
“It’s true, Ada. All of it. It’s true.”  
  
Adeline shivered biting at her lip.  
  
“I...I’m...”  
  
She couldn’t say the word. Pierre leaned his forehead against hers, eyes slitting a little.  
  
“Say the word, sweetling.”  
  
She almost whimpered.  
  
“It can’t be true...”  
  
Pierre closed his eyes then opened them again gripping her hands firmly.  
  
“It’s true. Say the word.”  
  
Adeline swallowed hard passed a lump that had formed in her throat, clogging her voice.  
  
“I’m free...”  
  
Pierre nodded slowly a tight smile on his lips.  
  
“ _Oui_.”  
  
Adeline looked into his face and sensed that he was a little uncomfortable with that notion. She pulled back from him pursing her lips.  
  
“You don’t sound happy about that?”  
  
Pierre snorted a hint of derision in the sound.  
  
“You don’t seem particularly happy either.”  
  
Adeline bit her lip then leaned forward against him.  
  
“Too shocked...”  
  
Pierre wrapped his arms around her waist and propped his chin against the top of her head.  
  
“I can believe that.”  
  
Adeline pressed her cheek against his chest but then tilted her head up to look at him. He met her gaze and chocked his head to the side.  
  
“Yeah? What is it, Ada?”  
  
“When did you...sign that?”  
  
Pierre didn’t answer straight away; he continued to stare deep into her eyes then he sighed and released her walking over to the window and staring out at the horizon. Adeline stayed put, watching him, seeing the lines of tension in his bare back.  
  
When he still didn’t answer, she sighed and turned to find something to wear; she was still naked and hadn’t really thought about that fact until now. Going to the closet, she pulled the door open and grabbed a dressing gown, pulling it on and tying it shut at the front.  
  
Concentrating on knotting it correctly, she didn’t hear Pierre move until he was almost in front of her line of vision. She jumped back slightly. However, before she could say anything, Pierre spoke up.  
  
“Yesterday, Ada. I signed it yesterday.”  
  
Adeline squeaked, “Yesterday?”  
  
Pierre moved back giving her some space, leaning back against the closet door.  
  
“Yeah. But...I’ve had the document for longer than that.”  
  
Adeline stared at him, confused.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Pierre gave her a long look.  
  
“I mean that I didn’t just get the papers yesterday. I’ve had them for awhile now.”  
  
She tried to process what he had just told her, but her brain wouldn’t connect to his words. She was still finding it difficult to believe that she was a free woman. It was all happening so fast, and it just didn’t feel real.  
  
She had never thought it was possible to feel so disillusioned. She had known that Pierre had been planning to free her, but the reality of it was entirely different. Adeline had expected to feel elated, excited, happy, pleased, but all she felt was confused and uncertain.  
  
She pulled the robe tighter around her body then without another word to Pierre darted into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She heard Pierre sigh, the sound of his footsteps and then the creak of the mattress.  
  
Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she decided to take a shower, wash away the sweat from last night, and start afresh. Perhaps once she was physically clean she would be in a better position to understand what was happening to her.  
  
With that thought firmly entrenched in her mind, Adeline slipped the robe off, stepped into the shower and turned the water on, allowing the hot water to stream down over her body, cleansing and soothing her, even if only for a little while.


	76. "What about us?"

_**Hotel Restaurant  
9:30 AM**_  
  
“What’re you gonna have, Mare?”  
  
Pat and Mare sat in the hotel’s quiet restaurant perusing the breakfast menu; he had his nose stuck in the menu squinting at the small font. His girlfriend was facing the entrance and so didn’t really notice his question because her focus was on something else.  
  
Pat looked at her questioningly then turned his head to look over his shoulder to see what she was looking at. Pierre was just walking in, hands shoved into his pockets, head ducked down as to hide his face. He headed for a table away from theirs and promptly hid behind a menu.  
  
Pat frowned and looked at Mare. “Should I?”  
  
She nodded a worried expression in her eyes. “Go, see how he’s doing.”  
  
He stood and walked over to his friend’s table, clearing his throat on arrival. “Ahem, mind if I join you, buddy?”  
  
Pierre lowered the menu for a moment meeting Pat’s cocked eyebrow. “Whatever.” He lifted the menu again, essentially ignoring the other man.  
  
Pat sighed and took the chair opposite, leaning forward to prop his elbows against the table. “How’re you doing?”  
  
Pierre scowled but didn’t answer keeping his eyes locked on the menu clutched in his hands. He was in no mood to make small talk. He just wanted to be left in peace.  
  
Pat sighed again and shook his head. “Pierre.”  
  
The singer looked at him over the top of the menu eyes narrowed. “What? What do you want me to say?”  
  
“Did you give Adeline the document?” Pat asked.  
  
Pierre didn’t answer straight away. He laid the menu out flat on the table and lifted a hand to call a waiter over.  
  
He made his order then, when the waiter left, he turned his face to his friend’s and spoke in a low voice. “Yeah. She was shocked.” He shrugged, and then said, “Can’t blame her really, after how much of an ass I’ve been.”  
  
His friend laughed soberly. “You haven’t been too bad, lately.”  
  
Pierre lifted his shoulders again his eyes getting a closed-look. Pat recognised a dismissal when he saw one, but he wasn’t going to heed the warning, he wanted to make absolutely certain his friend was all right about what he had done.  
  
“Seriously. You haven’t. But, this’ll be good for both of you, right? You can have a normal relationship now.”  
  
Pierre rubbed at his left bicep and muttered, “Define normal?”  
  
Pat gave a little snort. “Jesus, Bouv. You know what I mean. Boyfriend/girlfriend. As opposed to Master/slave.”  
  
“It’s the only relationship Ada knows.”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s not the only one  _you_  know. You can show her what it’s meant to be like. You  _do_  love her? Right?”  
  
Pierre clenched his jaw, white lines of irritation appearing on either side of his nose. “My last relationship didn’t work. I had no fucking control.”  
  
Pat leaned forward against the table, his voice dropping to a whisper. “So? What’re you saying? Are you saying that you wanted to keep Ada as your slave? Sub...whatever?”  
  
The singer trembled and shifted on his chair. “What’s wrong with that?”  
  
“Oh...let’s see...oh, that’s right! You told her you were going to free her, and it doesn’t seem right to  _own_  another person. This  _is_  the twenty-first century. Get with the times, Bouvier.” Pat groaned dragging his hands through his hair. “Anyway, you never answered my question.”  
  
“Which question, Patrick?” Pierre was beginning to feel harried by his friend and just wanted the conversation to be finished. He flicked his gaze back toward the table he had left then back at his friend, signalling that perhaps he should go back to his girlfriend.  
  
Pat had other ideas though and ignored the singer’s attempt to send him away. “You  _do_ love her, don’t you?”  
  
Pierre’s expression tightened; he turned his head away glancing over to where Mare was sitting talking to a waiter, ordering food. Pat clutched at his hair, then pressed his hand against the table.  
  
“Relationships shouldn’t be about control, anyway, y’know that, right?”  
  
Pierre dragged his eyes away from them and looked at his friend. “Huh?”  
  
“Pierre. They should be about sharing, and caring...and loving.”  
  
“Oh? And you’d know about that?” Pierre retorted.  
  
Pat gave him a level look. “Yeah, actually, I do.”  
  
The singer slumped back against his chair, suddenly looking defeated. “So, what the fuck do I do then?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“With Adeline? I mean...I don’t even know how to go about...doing this right.” Pierre licked his lips, they were dry and he was finding it hard to speak.  
  
Patrick gave him a quizzical look. “You’re asking me?”  
  
“Yes, Patrick. I am. You seem to have everything together. I mean...fuck, I screwed up with Michelle.”  
  
“That wasn’t even your fault,” Pat pointed out, logically. “She did a bitchy thing back then. And, Phil was the one who really messed that one up.”  
  
Pierre knew that his friend was right, but. “But, still...it’s not like we were together all the time. I was on tour and she was back in Laval.”  
  
“Still not your fault.” Pat said. “And you’ve had other girlfriends.”  
  
Pierre cracked a cold grin. “Wave’s hardly worth a mention.”  
  
“You were with her for a year.”  
  
“She was a bitch.” The statement was flat, hard.  
  
Pat shrugged, not debating his comment. “Yeah, true. But, seriously...normal relationships. You’ve done them.”  
  
Pierre sighed wearily, but before he could say anything else, both men heard the distinct voice of the bassist, and then the soft laugh that was very definitely that of Adeline.  
  
“I am the moth! Look, Ada!”  
  
Pat groaned, standing. “I’d better go head them off...want me to get Adeline to join you?”  
  
Pierre took hold of the cloth napkin, digging his fingers into the soft material. Then he gave a quick nod as his lips pressed together in a thin, nervous line. Pat gave his friend another anxious look then turned to walk over to the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
Pierre waited, staring out the window at the clouds that scuttled tirelessly across the sky. With his eyes fixed on them, he didn’t notice Adeline approaching until she stopped by his chair and cleared her throat.  
  
“Um...Pierre? This seat saved for me?”  
  
Pierre turned his head toward her. “Mhm.”  
  
Adeline slid into the chair opposite his and rested her hands against the table. “Um...I think we need to talk.”  
  
“Do we?” He settled back against his seat, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
He didn’t really want to talk about anything, even after the little chat he’d just had with his friend. He much preferred the idea of sweeping everything under the mat and forgetting it had ever happened. Sure, he had freed her, but that didn’t necessarily mean everything had to change suddenly. Time to adjust would be nice.  
  
He could tell though that Adeline wanted to discuss what had just happened, and in a way, he couldn’t blame her. There was a lot that needed to be said. The thought of doing it was easy, but actually getting the words out would be difficult.  
  
“Heh, I guess we do,” Pierre eventually answered his own question.  
  
Adeline nodded, clasping her hands together. “What’s going to happen now?”  
  
“Well,” Pierre said, “the tour ends soon...we’ll be going home in two weeks. And, I guess...we’ll figure things out as we go along.”  
  
Adeline bit her bottom lip then stared earnestly at Pierre. “What about us, si-Pierre?”  
  
Pierre shut his eyes his face drawn. She breathed deeply and repeated, “What about us, Pierre?”  
  
He didn’t answer straight away, gathering his thoughts together. Breathing deeply, many different combinations of words flooded his mind. However, none of them came to the fore.  
  
He tilted his head and opened his mouth, unsure of what was going to come out, and just letting words flow out. “Ada, I love you.” Pierre’s eyes opened as he spoke. “I love you...”  
  
He cleared his throat roughly. “Shit, I love you so fucking much; I don’t think I can even begin to explain...”  
  
He had his eyes fixed upon a stain on the tablecloth. Tension was evident in every line of his face, in the tightness of his jaw. He was obviously experiencing a lot of inner conflict. Battling through his emotions.  
  
Adeline waited for him to continue. His eyes lifted to meet hers as he cleared his throat and rubbed a hand over his jaw.  
  
“But...” Pierre halted and just looked at her.  
  
Adeline pursed her lips. “But, what?”  
  
He shook his head slowly, repeating her question. “What about us, Adeline? What do you...?” Pierre couldn’t say the words; they just did not want to come.  
  
Even though it was easier to tell her that he loved her, than he thought it would be, he could not muster the strength to ask the same of her. His heart could not open up enough to allow the exchange of feelings. He waited for Adeline to respond, to offer a comment, anything really.  
  
Minutes passed, and passed, until she finally spoke, her voice soft and hesitant. “Pierre, I...” she whispered the last words, “I love you.”  
  
Pierre leaned over the table, leaning his right hand over it. She took hold of his hand and squeezed it. He returned the gesture. They stayed like that, hands linked, not speaking. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand; she watched the way his hair cast shadows across his face. Silence covered them, yet it wasn’t comfortable. Sliding beneath the external quiet was a niggling doubt, a feeling that something was not quite right.  
  
After many minutes had passed, Pierre sat back and gave a little cough. “I don’t know if this is going to work.” His throat was tight; he swallowed hard several times. “I don’t...know how to make this work.” He met her eyes seriously. “You deserve to be with someone who’s gonna treat you as an equal.”  
  
Adeline stared at him; she clearly didn’t see what he was getting at. Pierre groaned, tucking his chin into his chest, scratching at his head. He was finding the topic a tough one to broach. Half of what he was saying he didn’t really know where it stemmed from. The words were just spilling out from his subconscious mind, unbidden, unrehearsed. Definitely not anything he had expected to be saying to her considering what he had told Patrick.  
  
“You and me. Maybe...maybe we’re not right for each other.”  
  
Adeline interrupted him then, sharpness to her tone. “What are you saying? Where is this coming from? You’re not going to, well. Break it off with me?”  
  
Pierre laughed harshly. “Well, it’s not like we were ever really together. You were my _slave_. We weren’t boyfriend/girlfriend.” Even though it almost felt that way, he thought to himself. He went on, saying the words that had been on his heart for so long and only now, he had found the nerve to speak them. “And, I’m not good enough for you.”  
  
“What?” Adeline gave him a look of utter incredulity. “What do you mean ‘not good enough’?” She slapped her palm against the table. “You’re good enough to me...you’re good to me.”  
  
“Hah,” Pierre said derisively, “I haven’t done you any good.”  
  
“That’s not true, Pierre. You’ve done a lot of good. I’m different to what I was before I met you.”  
  
“Fuck, Ada. I bought you. Like...like you were just a piece of fucking meat.” He gestured expansively, a pained expression on his face.  
  
Adeline countered, “But, then you treated me like I mattered, and no one had ever done that before.”  
  
“I was an asshole to you.” Pierre stared intently at her trying to get her to see where he was coming from. “I hurt you.”  
  
She replied, “You cared for me. You let me enjoy myself.”  
  
“I put restrictions on you.”  
  
“You didn’t make me blow you.”  
  
Pierre’s lip quirked at that reminder, but then he scowled. “I threatened you...I beat you.”  
  
“Only once. And you didn’t enjoy it.”  
  
“I was a jerk about you talking to the other guys. And, I scared you so bad you ran away and almost got killed.” There was mortification in Pierre’s voice, he still felt awful about that.  
  
Adeline shook her head hard. “You supported me when it mattered.”  
  
“Adeline...I didn’t see you as an equal.” He paused then added in a strained whisper, “I still don’t.”  
  
“Pierre.” She reached for his hand and grabbed it hard. “I don’t care.”  
  
At those words, they both went quiet, eyes locking. The atmosphere between them charged with so many different emotions. Pierre had no real idea why he was even telling her how insecure he was about their relationship; it wasn’t as if he really wanted her to leave him. But, perhaps he just wanted to be honest with her; honesty was the biggest virtue one should have in a relationship.  _Dis_ honesty was one of the biggest reasons couples broke up.  
  
Of course telling someone you didn’t think the relationship was working was another reason relationships ended. It was also the biggest driving force behind couples attempting to work at their bond. Pierre didn’t really know which way the bond between him and Adeline would twist. He had a feeling it could go either way. However, if he were to be entirely honest with himself, he knew he would be heartbroken if she decided she wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
Pierre breathed unsteadily and when he asked, “You don’t care?” his voice was shaky. “You say that, but I’m sure you do.”  
  
Adeline shook her head deliberately, tightening her grip on Pierre’s hand. “I  _don’t_  care about that. I’m not treated equal by anyone.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes then cast a look back to where his friends’ were sitting. “David does.”  
  
“Yes, well that’s David. He treats everyone the same.” She giggled, eyes filled with a brightness that Pierre had only just noticed.  
  
He smiled nodding in agreement. Then he traced his other hand over the tablecloth. “I still think that maybe...maybe we should...y’know. Take a break. I mean, give you some time to adjust to this change.”  
  
Adeline blinked hard; Pierre saw a single tear form in her left eye and escape over the edge of her eyelid.  
  
“Ada...” He never knew what to do when someone started crying, it didn’t matter who it was. The fact that it was Adeline made it even more difficult.  
  
Adeline trembled, pulling her hand away from his. She rubbed her finger against her cheek, wiping the tear away. “Fine. If you say so.”  
  
Pierre grimaced. “Adeline-”  
  
“No.” She interrupted tightly, “If you think we should do it then we will. I mean, what do we have to lose? Anything to help make things easier for me, right?”  
  
He worked his jaw but kept his eyes fixed on her face. “Only, if you want.” He tried to backpedal from the suggestion, realising he probably didn’t really mean it.  
  
However, Adeline was now seriously considering the idea. “Pierre. It might help.”  
  
Pierre bit his bottom lip, lifted his shoulders then said reluctantly. “Yeah. I guess.”  
  
“Pierre, why would you even suggest it, if you didn’t think so?” Adeline looked at him pointedly.  
  
He sighed, “I wouldn’t. I guess I do mean it.” He smeared a hand through his hair, as he finally said, “A break...that’s what we’ll do.”  
  
Once again, the two of them drifted into silence, this time with a sense that something had been resolved. It was an uneasy resolution, but at least it felt as if a workable decision had been set in place. It was one less thing to worry about.  
  
Pierre shifted his weight on his chair, glancing at his watch. “Well, want something to eat?”  
  
Adeline nodded glad to be able to fall back into normal routine after such an intense conversation, even if it made her feel somewhat self-conscious. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”  
  
Pierre chuckled, pupils widening a little. “The full breakfast?”  
  
She blushed as she admitted, “I’m starving after last night.”  
  
He threw his head back and let loose a loud, unfettered laugh, the sound rolling across her and sending tingles of happiness through her. “Damn, Ada...”  
  
The sound must have interrupted the others, because Pat came over then, smiling broadly. “Hey, why don’t you come join us over there?” He pointed to where the rest of the band had gathered.  
  
Pierre looked over then back at Adeline. “Want to?”  
  
She stood, smiling. “Sure.” She nodded to Pat. “Thanks.”  
  
Pat grinned then leaned over to clap a hand to Pierre’s shoulder before turning and walking back to the others.  
  
Pierre watched after him then turned his face to Adeline, holding his hand out to her. “C’mon, before they order all the good food.”  
  
Adeline declined his outstretched hand. If they were seriously going to have this break then she did not think it a good idea to fall into the boyfriend/girlfriend habits. Instead, she nodded and without a word, walked over to join the others.  
  
For a moment, Pierre stared dumbfounded at the spot she had been standing; then he shook his head and followed her, just in time to join the chaos, which was Simple Plan at breakfast time.

 


	77. Forgetting problems?

****_Friday 26th October 2007  
Brisbane Entertainment Centre  
8:30 PM_  
  
“ _Every time I see your face  
Every time you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
everything feels right..._”  
  
Pierre paused, brow furrowing, his fingers hesitating over the strings on his acoustic. Pat, glancing up from his laptop, gave his friend a sympathetic look.  
  
The two men were sitting in the backstage dressing room, waiting for the rest of the band. They were due to go on stage in fifteen minutes. Pierre was sitting, tailor-style, on one of the sofa’s absently playing his acoustic, singing softly. Pat sat opposite with his laptop, updating the band’s website.  
  
Shifting his weight a little, and sighing, Pierre began plucking at the strings again.  
  
Pat watched on for a moment. “You alright, bud?”  
  
Pierre didn’t look up, but answered in a low voice. “Define ‘alright’, Pat.”  
  
His friend sighed, closing the lid of the laptop, and staring at the top of the singer’s head. “You’ve been down ever since Adeline left.”  
  
Pierre muttered, “She’s still here.”  
  
“Yeah, but she’s sharing rooms with Mare now.” Pat had moved his stuff in with Pierre. “That’s gotta smart some.”  
  
Pierre shook his head, still without meeting his friend’s gaze. “Pat, I don’t want to talk about it.” His heart was aching, but he didn’t want to admit that to anyone, least of all the one man he knew would try and counsel him on it. Pat was good for that, but Pierre wasn’t ready to hear his brand of psychology.  
  
Pat said, quietly, “Yeah, bottle it up and let it out when you least expect it then.”  
  
“Shut it, Langlois.” Pierre’s voice was tight.  
  
His friend held his hand up in a defensive gesture. “Fine. I’ll let it alone.” He halted sharply just as the door swung open heralding the entrance of somebody.  
  
“Oh, sorry...”  
  
Both men turned, looking toward the speaker. Adeline stood in the doorway a small frown on her face. Pierre’s eyes narrowed, but then he went back to his guitar, ignoring her. Pat set his computer aside, standing, smiling at her.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
Adeline, adjusting the skirt she was wearing, gave a cheery smile as she said, “Andy says it’s about time for the band to head up. The guys are already back there waiting...just...um.” She paused, casting her eyes toward the bowed head of the singer.  
  
Pat nodded. “I’ll send Pierre up.”  
  
“Right. Um...where’s the bathroom?” Adeline’s cheeks went pink. Pat waved his hand behind him to another door at the back of the room. She hurried past him, disappearing through the door.  
  
Pat, scratching the back of his neck, looked over to Pierre. “Bud, you’d better go.”  
  
Standing, holding his guitar by the neck, Pierre began walking to the door. Pat gave him a look before he exited the room. Pierre met it with a hard one of his own, and then stalked out, letting the door shut behind him with an abrupt click.  
  
Adeline came out of the restroom, peering around the dressing room. Pat was back on the couch, checking his camera.  
  
He lifted his head, smiling towards her. “Hey, you ‘kay?”  
  
Shrugging, Adeline went over to join him. Settling next to him, leaning her head back, she let out a soft sigh. There was a hint of sadness to the sound, but she tried stifling it.  
  
Pat, tilting his head, looked at her. “Ada?”  
  
Clenching her jaw, shaking her head, she whispered hoarsely, “Damn it, Pat...it’s not even been four days yet.” Running fingers through her hair, she stared intently at her shoes. She felt Pat shifting next to her, and then a soft sigh. She peeked at him.  
  
He gave a small smile. “You’re not gonna cave, are you?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Her nostrils wrinkling as she asked.  
  
Pat began rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, you made a decision. A brave one I must admit. But, you need to try and stick to it. Y’know, show that you’re serious. Not flaky.”  
  
Adeline met his eyes, bemusement in her own. “You’re not mad at me for making it? I mean...he’s your friend.”  
  
Pat lifted his shoulders in a helpless gesture. “What’s the point? It’s your life. His life. Nothing to do with me.”  
  
Adeline could sense a hint of resentment though, and she continued looking at him.  
  
He pursed his lips together in a thin line. “I don’t like seeing my friend hurt. But, I don’t like seeing you hurt either. You made your decision. We all gotta just take it like it is.” Slapping a hand against his knee, pushing up off the couch, he looked down at her. “I have to go backstage. Film a bit. Come if you want.”  
  
Adeline gave a little shake of her head, declining the invite. She didn’t feel up to watching the band perform. Particularly didn’t want to see or hear Pierre, felt incapable of dealing with that right now. Pat, clutching his camera in his right hand nodded to her slightly, then left the room, leaving her alone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pierre’s eyes closed as he was absently plucking at the strings of his acoustic, lost in his thoughts. The rest of the band was letting the chords to  _Everytime_  waver, and come to a close. They hadn’t played the song live for a very long time; in fact, it was probably the first time they’d actually done so. However, Pierre had wanted it on the list, and they had all figured, considering his state of mind at the time, it was best not to deny him.  
  
“Pierre, wake up. Oi, Bouvier...” David waved his hand in front of the singer’s face, leaning over from his own microphone.  
  
The crowd below were oblivious to the emotions the singer was feeling, but the bassist wasn’t. Still, he would try and make a joke out of it, to keep the kids clueless.  
  
“Are we boring you, Pierre?” He turned to the crowd speaking into his microphone. “What do ya think? Is Pierre bored?”  
  
The kids began yelling different things from the crowd, making suggestions as to what the band could do to stave off Pierre’s boredom. David, chuckling, nudged Pierre in the side. The singer shot him a look, which, luckily the kids didn’t see. The expression was one filled with hurt and anger.  
  
David held a hand up at him, shaking his head, mouthing, “Sorry, Pierre...” He turned back to his mike. “Well, I have an idea. How ‘bout a bit of hip hop? Might shake things up a bit?” He looked to Pierre. “What d’you say?”  
  
Pierre, chuckling, forced a smile on his lips and set his guitar aside, taking his microphone from its stand. Jumping up onto a box, and beckoning to the crowd, he yelled into the microphone. “Gimme a scream, Brisbane!”  
  
The kids, obliging, jumped up and down and screamed. Pierre, grinning, leaping off the box and, strutting across the stage, launched into his favourite rendition of Eminem’s Lose Yourself garnering even louder screams from the crowd.  
  
“... _You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo..._”  
  
Pierre paused for breath, brushing a strand of dark hair from his forehead, sweat beading, glistening beneath the hot lights. David filled the moment’s silence with a couple of sexy moans, humping his microphone stand. Pierre ran behind him, slapping him lightly across the shoulder blades. The bassist pretended to punch him back, laughing.  
  
Pierre, dodging, sprang up on another box, lifting his hands above his head, clapping them together. The kids followed suit, yelling and singing along with the band as the chords of  _Lose Yourself_  slid easily into the fast rhythm of  _Jump_.  
  
The song was one of Pierre’s favourites, it was loud, fast, energetic and just what he needed to help push all thoughts away. It was almost anthemic to him in a way, exactly how he felt about his current situation. He really did just want to forget about all his problems and ‘jump’. He did just that too, leaping off the box, and landing hard on the stage, holding his arms up and out in a triumphant gesture.  
  
Even if everything else in his life was going to shit, he always had the band, and his music. That was what kept him going through every tiny issue that arose. Nothing, he felt at that moment, could take this away from him. Nothing and no one. Not even a little thing such as Adeline-  
  
Pierre growled into his microphone, padding up next to David, slinging an arm around his shoulders and leaning forward to sing at the crowd. The kids sang along, and he watched feeling their excitement and allowing it to wash over him, helping him to forget every other thing that was going on his life, pushing it all away for some other time.  
  
The concert was now; it was what was important. Moreover, Pierre was happy just to go with the flow. There was never anytime better than the present.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“That was so fucking cool! I forgot how cool Eminem is. You know, his lyrics.”  
  
David was sauntering off the stage, enthusiastically gabbling on about the set to anyone who would listen. Chuck followed him, shoving his drumsticks in his back pocket, and shaking his head in amusement. Jeff and Seb came behind them in silence, just listening and nodding every now and again. Pierre brought up the rear, towel slung around his neck, bottle of water pressing against his lips, as he drank, ignoring everyone else around him.  
  
At that moment, Pat stepped out from behind several unused amps, right in front of the singer, still clutching his camera. Pierre scowled, lowering his water bottle, and moving around his friend.  
  
However, Pat just got back in his face. “Bouvier. Got anything to say to the camera?”  
  
“Yeah,” Pierre snarled, “Get the fuck outta my face. Before I break you.”  
  
Lowering the camera, Pat raised his eyebrows at the singer. “Jesus, Pierre. No need to get nasty. It’s not my fault Adeline decided to take a break.”  
  
Pierre wiped a hand over his face, groaning a little, tucking his chin into his chest, mumbling faintly, “Yeah. I know. Sorry, man.” He stood still, rubbing at his eyes, breathing harshly.  
  
Pat sighed, speaking firmly, “You gotta get out of this rut, buddy. It’s been what? Four days. You can’t just fall to pieces. Not now. I mean, there’s not long ‘til this tour is over...then you can go home and sort all this shit out.”  
  
Pierre began shaking a little, biting at his bottom lip an almost vulnerable expression passing across his face. Pat just looked at him in empathy, brow creasing in thought.  
  
He went on, “I mean. You just have to try and enjoy yourself, y’know?”  
  
Pierre, clenching his water bottle tightly, lifted his head giving a stony look at his friend, biting back the urge to snap at him. “Easier said than done.”  
  
“Whatever, man.” Pat, switching his camera off, tucking it beneath his arm, clapped a hand to the singer’s shoulder. “Cheer up.”  
  
Evidently, that was the wrong thing to say, because Pierre jerked his shoulder away, scowling at the other man, poking a finger in his face. “Back off, right? You have no right to tell me to cheer up. When you go through the wringer with Mare, just once, then maybe you’ll have the right.”  
  
His voice shook dangerously on the verge of cracking. Breathing hard, licking his lips, and turning away from Pat, he added roughly, “Keep the fuck out of it, right?”  
  
Pat flung his hands up, in a hopeless gesture, mumbling as Pierre stalked off the stage. “Fine. Fine. Whatever, man...” He followed the singer, who didn’t bother looking back or responding. Obviously too engrossed in his feelings to be worried by his friend’s attitude.  
  
Pierre strode out into the corridor, tipping his now empty water bottle, watching as tiny beads of fluid hung from the lip, dripping onto the floor. Pausing in the doorway, he peered down the long, brightly lit hallway, just seeing the backs of Seb and Jeff’s heads disappearing round a slight curve. And, hearing David’s cheerful voice echoing off the wall, which was a little annoying.  
  
Glancing back over his shoulder he saw Pat standing behind him, who had an eyebrow raised looking a little impatient. He met Pat’s quizzical look, blankly.  
  
Pat asked, “You gonna get movin’, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre nodded, walking out into the hallway, shoving his free hand into a pocket. Pat walked next to him, not speaking. The singer was grateful for that, because he didn’t really feel up to saying anything to his friend. Not after the words that had been spoken moments earlier.  
  
He felt a little bad for suggesting Pat go through something bad with Mare, but he did feel justified in saying it, because he truly believed no one had the right to tell him how he should be feeling over this whole situation.  
  
He was hurting more than he wanted to admit. And, to be honest he wasn’t dealing with it well, at all. Even though it had only been four days not even that, it was tough going. Part of him was definitely wondering why he had opened his mouth and suggested it. The break that is. However, there was nothing he could do to change what he had said. It wasn’t as if he could turn back the clock like Hermione had in the third _Harry Potter_  book. That was not a possibility.  
  
He was going to have to live with the decision he had made, and make the best of it. Hopefully, as Pat had mentioned, at the end of the tour, after returning to Montreal, he would be able to come to terms with it all, and move on. Either that, or get Adeline back.  
  
Sighing, Pierre plodded on down the hallway, Patrick by his side, the two men remaining in silence as they went to join the rest of the band.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime - Simple Plan


	78. Future plans, what will they be?

_**Wednesday 31st October, 2007**_  
  
“Can I ask something, Ada?” Mare was helping Pat pack up the Merch at the band’s final public appearance in Australia. A small acoustic performance and interview at a local radio station. Adeline was assisting as well, going through the records making sure everything was in order.  
  
She glanced up at the elder woman’s question. “Uh, yeah?”  
  
Mare, pausing in folding a T-shirt, looked curiously at her. “What’re you going to do when we go home?”  
  
“How do you mean?” Adeline frowned a little.  
  
Mare waved a hand in the air. “This...break with Pierre. You did think on that didn’t you?” She paused for a moment, when Adeline said nothing she went on. “I mean if you’re going to seriously take a break, you can’t live in the same apartment as him.”  
  
“No. You’re right. I can’t.” Adeline’s voice was strained, anxiety evident in her eyes. “I...I hadn’t really thought about it, Mare.” Putting down the pen she had been holding she glanced at the elder woman. “I don’t have any plans. And...where would I go? I don’t really know anyone.” As soon as she said that Adeline realised that wasn’t quite true. She knew all the guys in the band, and the crew and the girls. That was more than she had ever expected to know.  
  
Obviously, Mare thought the same thing because she said, smilingly, “Well, Pat and I have room.”  
  
“You do?” Adeline blinked at her, then lowering her eyes murmured, “You don’t have to do that...I mean, I could always find some place.”  
  
“Don’t be silly. It’d be fine.” Mare finished filling a box of Simple Plan shirts, slapping it closed. “Right, hun?” She looked over at Pat.  
  
“Yep.” He looked back over from his camera gear. “We sure do. A nice little room with its own shower and shit as well.”  
  
“I don’t know...” Adeline bit at her bottom lip, unsure of how to respond. She didn’t want to impose on the couple. She began shaking her head, ready to turn down the offer.  
  
Mare gave her a serious look, before speaking quietly. “Well, where else would you go? David’s a no go. Jeff and France are gonna be busy with baby planning. Seb’s trying to sort things out with his girl. Chuck? I doubt Pierre would take kindly to you moving in with his ex.”  
  
Pat quipped, “Chuck never went out with Pierre.”  
  
Mare rolled her eyes. “I meant Michelle, hun.”  
  
“I know you did. Was just joking.” Pat smiled softly.  
  
Adeline giggled an image of Pierre and Chuck together forming in her mind, definitely amusing. Then she sighed, face becoming serious once more.  
  
“I’ll think about it.” She looked at the two of them, giving them a smile, hoping they’d let the subject lie. Pat and Mare cast long glances at each other that Adeline didn’t quite understand. She didn’t let it get to her though, turning her eyes back to her job.  
  
Pat sighed as he swung back to his gear, muttering in a low, insistent tone, “Well, think fast. Two days left of tour.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _“You did what, Bouvier?”_  
  
Pierre sat outside the radio station building on a small garden bench, staring up at the sky. His cell phone lay on the bench next to him, on speakerphone. The distinct raspy tones of A7X’s singer lifted from the speaker, incredulity in the voice.  
  
Pierre shook his head even though Matt couldn’t see him. “I let her go...and she, we decided to have a break.” He didn’t really know why he was telling Matt any of this, considering it wasn’t really any of his business. However, Matt had called to see how things were going and he had found himself practically spilling his guts.  
  
 _“Fu-uck. Wasn’t expecting that, were you?”_  
  
“No.” Pierre answered shortly, raking tense fingers through his hair. He heard Matt sigh on the other end of the line.  
  
 _“I gotta say,”_  Matt spoke quietly,  _“I’m not all that surprised. She needs a bit of space. I mean seriously...she was with you as a...slave. Maybe being single and free will do her some good.”_  
  
Pierre grunted, hating that the other man was probably right in his evaluation of the situation. Adeline did need time to adjust to being free and to figure out what she wanted in life. However, he would have preferred to have her do it with him along to support her.  
  
Matt went on,  _“Maybe she needs to get out of town?”_  
  
Pierre stiffened, voice harsh when he answered. “You offering her a place to stay, Sanders?” He wasn’t too happy about the thought of Adeline leaving Laval. He didn’t mind if she stayed with someone he knew in Montreal, but he still wanted to be able to see her.  
  
Matt chuckled at the other end of the line.  _“Just a suggestion, Pierre. But, I was thinking more along the lines of me and Val having a bit of a vacation in Montreal. Time away from the band. Y’know?”_  
  
“Right. Of course. Laval’s a great place to vacation at.” Pierre’s lips twisted in a wry expression, his tone bordering on sarcastic. He obviously didn’t believe that statement. Turning his eyes toward the front doors, squinting slightly, he gave a small sigh.  
  
Matt, hearing him, cleared his throat, before saying,  _“You gotta be somewhere, Bouv?”_  
  
Pierre closed his eyes, answering quietly, “Yeah. Hotel. Just got done with a radio gig.” Standing, he switched his phone off speaker, holding it up to his ear. “Yeah. Two days and then home.” He began walking toward the building.  
  
Shoving his free hand into the pocket of his jeans, he nodded slowly, stepping through the doors as they slid open. “Yeah, I’ll tell the guys you called.” He paused, then added, “Sure, her too...yep. You too. Cheers.”  
  
He hung up just as Pat appeared in the foyer with Mare and Adeline. Blinking, he let his eyes fall on Adeline as she approached. She avoided meeting his eyes, passing by and tucking her chin down. Pierre’s chest got all tight, as he swivelled his head, watching her head out the door.  
  
“Pierre,” Pat spoke in a low voice. “Bud, we gotta get going.”  
  
Pierre forced his eyes away from Adeline’s retreating form, meeting his friend’s sympathetic gaze. He rubbed at his face, nodding.  
  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
  
Pat clapped a hand to his shoulder, squeezing it. Thankfully, though, he made no comment just left his hand there as an indication of his support. Pierre stretched his neck muscles, sighing.  
  
“Can’t wait to get home.”  
  
Pat smirked faintly, “Yeah, it’s always good to get back to the roots. C’mon.” As he wound up, David went rushing passed, yelling back over his shoulder and causing Pierre to laugh.  
  
“Come on, slow pokes! Let’s blow this joint!” Then he was out the door, arms windmilling as he disappeared from view.  
  
Shaking his head, patting at his pockets, Pierre followed without another word.

 


	79. "Better to have tried and lost, than do nothing and gain nothing.”

_**Monday 5th November, 2007  
Bouvier Apartment  
11 AM**_  
  
“Pierre, where’s Adeline?”  
  
Pierre was standing in the kitchen, staring through the doorway into the living room. Jonathan stood in the other entrance to the room, looking at his younger brother with a worried look in his eyes.  
  
The band had returned from Australia several days ago and Pierre had come back to the apartment alone. Jon had wondered why, but hadn’t had time to probe his younger brother for a reason. One, Pierre had looked exhausted and in no mood to talk about anything. Two, Jon was not the type of person to pry unless he thought it absolutely necessary.  
  
However, now after a few days, he wanted to know what was going on, after all he’d had a hand in Adeline’s release and he felt entitled to be told at least something.  
  
Pierre turned his eyes to his elder brother, and gave a slight shake of his head.  
  
Jon frowned. “What’s that mean?”  
  
Pierre looked away. “Nothing.”  
  
“Pierre.” Jon stepped into the living room and approached his younger brother. “Talk to me.” He halted several feet from the singer and gave him a long, questioning look.  
  
“She’s at Pat’s,” Pierre sighed, wearily. Without looking at his brother, he continued, explaining the decision they had made to have a break.  
  
As he spoke the words he felt his heart becoming heavier and heavier in his chest. It felt like a lump of concrete that had been inserted there in place of the warm throbbing heart that used to be there. His words were completely passionless, almost clinical, as if he were completely detached from himself, from the situation. As if he didn’t care.  
  
Yet, he did care. He cared so much that he felt that he had to switch off, otherwise he would completely lose sight of reality. He needed to distance himself from his feelings otherwise he was at risk of losing himself.  
  
Closing his eyes he finished his spiel by saying, “She’s better off, y’know? I just don’t know how we could work at a proper relationship. It wouldn’t work. It just...wouldn’t work.”  
  
He looked at Jon then, his face a mask of calm, centredness. Yet, beneath that facade was turmoil, pain, uncertainty, and deep down, Pierre knew he couldn’t really fool his brother. He knew by the sceptical expression on Jon’s face, that he indeed did not believe his sentiment.  
  
Jon said as much, his tone sharp, “You don’t really think that, Pierre. I’m sure if you gave it a try?”  
  
“No.” Pierre shook his head abruptly. “No, Jon. It’s over. Done with. She’ll be happier this way. I can’t be the guy she needs me to be.”  
  
He turned away, retreating into the kitchen. Jon followed him, propping his body against the kitchen bench. Pierre halted in front of the fridge, tracing the tip of a finger over the clean white door.  
  
“Why not?” Jon asked.  
  
Pierre looked over at him, brow furrowed. Shrugging, he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. Snapping it open and leaning against the sink, he pondered his brother’s question, seriously.  
  
After a long moment, he replied, “Because I don’t deserve her.”  
  
Jon scoffed, “What a load of shit.”  
  
Pierre glowered at his elder brother. “It’s true.”  
  
“I don’t believe it, bro. You can’t be serious? You two are-”  
  
“Perfect? Now that’s a load of shit. I can’t treat her the way she needs to be treated.” Pierre snorted harshly, the tone a verbal indication of his self-deprecation.  
  
“Yeah?” Jon gave his brother a long, disbelieving look. “Well, maybe you’re getting it wrong. Maybe what you think she needs isn’t what she really needs. Have you even asked her what she wants?”  
  
Pierre sighed. “It’s too soon, Jon. I’ve just freed her. I can’t expect her to know.”  
  
Jon cocked an eyebrow. “Hence the break, eh?”  
  
“Exactly.” Pierre slapped a palm against the fridge door as he took long drink from his beer.  
  
Jon watched him; he scowled. “Quit looking at me, bro. Don’t you have shit to do?”  
  
Jon laughed. “No. I’m on leave as of today.”  
  
“Oh?” Pierre looked at him over the top of his can.  
  
“Yes, self-sanctioned leave. You need someone to hang with over Christmas.”  
  
Pierre grunted, “It’s not even the end of November.” He looked into his can, not wanting to admit that his brother’s sentiment was touching, and moved something inside him.  
  
Jon smirked. “You’re welcome, bro.”  
  
Pierre shot him a look, then looked away again.  
  
His brother sighed. “Can I say something?”  
  
Pierre lifted a shoulder in a nonchalant gesture. “Suit yourself.”  
  
Jon looked hard at his younger brother. “You should talk to Adeline. Not right now...but in a few days. Call her up. See how she is.” He paused, scratching at his jaw. “Start afresh. Like you don’t know each other.”  
  
Pierre frowned faintly, crushing the can in his right hand, the crackling filling the otherwise silent room. His brother’s suggestion made sense. His mind readily admitted that; however, his heart wasn’t so certain.  
  
Shaking his head, he murmured in answer, “No. I can’t do that.”  
  
Tossing the can in the trash, he headed for the door that lead to the corridor. “I’m going for a drive. Later.”  
  
He left his brother standing in the kitchen, feeling his eyes on his back. He made for the front door not once looking back.  
  
Grabbing a jacket and scarf off a hook on the wall, he rugged up, and then made for the entrance. He heard Jon leave the kitchen behind him. Pierre ignored him, even though Jon was trying to get his attention again.  
  
“Pierre? Pierre...just think about it, will you?”  
  
When Jon called out after him, he let the words go in one ear then out the other, opening the door and stepping outside into the winter sun. He tilted his head back, letting the cold air blow into his face; he breathed out in a visible puff of air. Then he walked down the stairs to the entrance of the apartment block and made his way to where he parked his car.  
  
Unlocking it, he slid into the driver’s seat and sat for a moment, stroking his palms over the steering wheel. Then, with a sigh, he started the engine. It roared to life, and he smiled faintly.  
  
Looking over his shoulder as he pulled out of his spot, he caught a glimpse of Jon standing at one of the windows, looking down at him. Shaking his head, he dismissed him with a thought, and turning the car to the road headed out without a backward glance.  
  
 __ **Pat’s House**  
Around the same time  
  
“You love him.”  
  
Pat folded his arms and gave Adeline a hard look. She looked away as she tried to focus on the cards in front of her. Mare sat next to her a small frown on her face. Chuck was there as well trying not to get drawn in, concentrating on his cards as well. The four of them were playing poker, and Adeline was attempting to not respond to Pat’s statement.  
  
Pat, however, wouldn’t let it alone.  
  
“You love him,” he repeated harshly.  
  
Adeline shifted uncomfortably on her seat, bringing her hand closer to her face as if she could hide behind them.  
  
Pat sighed heavily. “Adeline, you’re not denying it.”  
  
“Pat, leave her alone.” Mare spoke up in the younger woman’s defence.  
  
Adeline smiled her way then moaned. “I suck at this game.” She tossed her cards on the table.  
  
Chuck laughed, shaking his head.  
  
Pat craned his neck to look at her cards then shot her a look. “You’d have more luck if you held onto them.” There was an edge to his voice.  
  
Adeline looked at him picking up on the hidden meaning behind his statement.  
  
She shook her head at him. “How would you know? It’s not that easy you know.” She bit at her bottom lip and lowered her eyes back to the cards.  
  
Pat watched her in silence before he responded in a grave tone. “It’s not always easy, but it wasn’t ever meant to be. You can’t go through life expecting everything to just work.” He paused then groaned tossing his cards down. “Like this game. I always lose. But, I don’t let that stop me from trying.”  
  
He leaned forward over the table, pressing a palm firmly against the laminate. “You have to try, Adeline. Because, if you don’t you might regret it later. Better to have tried and lost, than do nothing and gain nothing.”  
  
Mare blinked at Pat’s statement. That was the thing about him, he often had these little gems tucked away inside his brain. He acted hyper and crazy, not as much as the band’s bassist, but granted he wasn’t serious all the time. However, every now and again he had his moments of profundity and it never ceased to amaze her. Chuck stared blankly it his friend, saying nothing.  
  
Adeline looked equally amazed as Mare as she met Pat’s serious gaze over the table.  
  
“Pat...” her voice trembled on his name. Then she shook her head hard. “I don’t want to talk about this.”  
  
He sighed, finally conceding to her. “Fine. But, don’t think I’ll just forget about this. Just give what I said some thought. Okay?”  
  
Adeline hesitated.  
  
Pat narrowed his eyes at her. “Promise me.”  
  
She shivered, rubbing at her arms, but she nodded slowly, murmuring, “I will.”  
  
Pat smiled at her. “Good. Now...whose turn is it to deal?”  
  
Chuck snorted. “It’s yours, buddy.”  
  
“Ah, right...well, last round...then I vote we go eat.” Pat grinned and rubbed at his stomach. “I’m famished.”  
  
Adeline giggled; Mare rolled her eyes and mumbled, “You’re always thinking of food.”  
  
Pat pouted at her. “Never. That’s a lie.”  
  
Adeline laughed more as Chuck and Mare glared at him; he shrugged in response and without another word reshuffled the cards and dealt them all a new hand.

 


	80. Going in circles

_**Sometime later  
Somewhere in Laval**_  
  
Decisions in life were never meant to be easy. Life itself was never meant to be easy. Pierre had never felt this more keenly than he did now. He stood on the site of the Laval slave markets. Where it had all begun. The place was deserted, the market wasn’t due for another two years. Not that he was planning on ever returning. It was interesting how life turned out. Not so interesting how much a heart could get twisted and trampled.  
  
Sighing, heavily, Pierre made his way across the grounds toward where he had first bou-met Adeline. There was a worn patch of grass where the cage had been. He sank down on it, draping his arms over his knees. He wasn’t sure what had brought him over to this side of town. When he’d climbed into his car he hadn’t any real plan or destination in mind. He picked a direction and just drove.  
  
It wasn’t really surprising that he had ended up at this particular location, though. His thoughts were focused upon Adeline, and it sort of made sense that he would retrace his steps in this manner. Still, he didn’t know what he was doing, really. All he knew was that he had never felt so alone before.  
  
That old adage ‘you don’t know how much something means until you lose it’ rang really true for him now. To be entirely honest, the break was killing him. Even though it had been barely days since Adeline had left him, moving in with Pat and Mare, it felt like years. There was this aching emptiness inside Pierre’s chest where his heart beat. In fact, it felt like his heart had been torn from his chest and trampled upon by a herd of elephants. Not a nice feeling at all.  
  
Groaning, Pierre shifted his weight, leaning back on his hands, staring up at the sky. His eyes took in the clouds that were gathering, the sky darkening somewhat.  
  
“How fitting,” Pierre mumbled to himself. “The weather is as shitty as I feel.”  
  
Sitting up, he smeared a hand over his face. He couldn’t sit there all day, even though it was tempting. He had things he needed to do, and people he had to see, like his parents. But part of him just wanted to lie down and not get up again. Though, perhaps in the middle of the deserted markets wasn’t such a great place to do that.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deep. Then he let his breath out in a low sigh, shoulders slumping forward, as if all the fight had left him. Pressing a palm into the dirt, he stared at the back of his hand, at the tiny hairs, at the veins that were visible beneath the surface of his skin. The blood flowed onwards, not thinking, not looking back. Life went on, even when circumstances seemed to grind to a halt. It hurt, but he couldn’t keep beating himself up over it. Easier said than done, though.  
  
Maybe in weeks or months it would be easier to cope. But, then again no one was given to know what the future would be like. He could only do what he thought was best and allow it to shape what was to come.  
  
Clenching his jaw, he felt a wetness on his face. He hadn’t noticed it before. Wiping furiously at his face, he cursed softly. Then his cell phone began vibrating in his back pocket. Grunting, and shifting his weight so he could pull it out, he hit the call button, and answered in a gruff tone.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
 _“Pierre?”_  
  
Pierre tensed at the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
His fingers tightening on the case of the phone, causing the plastic to creak, he said, “David? What the hell are you ringing me for?”  
  
The atmosphere was tight between them, and there was silence from the bassist’s end for so long that Pierre thought perhaps he’d gone. But then David coughed, sniffing a little.  
  
“You got a cold, buddy?” Pierre asked, smirking.  
  
 _“Yeah, something like that. Was just wondering what you’re doing? Wanna come hang out with me and Seb?”_  David’s manner was surprisingly sober and serious as if he sensed the singer’s down mood. He added, before Pierre could respond,  _“We could watch a movie, or play poker or some shit?”_  The last came out as a question, as if he were uncertain of the reception he’d get from Pierre.  
  
Sighing, Pierre glanced up at the sky again. The clouds looked heavy. Perhaps going over to David’s would be better than sitting outside and possibly getting rained on. And maybe it would be a step toward not thinking about her. At least it might occupy his mind for a little while.  
  
 _“Pierre? You still with me?”_  David sounded anxious.  
  
Pierre breathed out harshly, before answering. “Yeah, I’m still here.” He rubbed at his knee, then said, “Sure, I’ll come over. Give me a few minutes.”  
  
 _“Okay. Uh... Where are you? You outside? I can hear birds.”_  The bassist’s voice had a curious edge to it.  
  
Pierre laughed softly, “No birds round here, buddy. Just me. I’ll see you in five.” He clicked his phone off before his friend could say anything more. He knew if he let David go on the bassist would never shut up, and then he’d never get moving. Not that he felt like moving.  
  
“Fuck it,” Pierre muttered.  
  
Pushing up off the ground, shoving his phone in his pocket, he made his way back to his car. Spending some time with David and Seb sounded like a great idea. Even if it was kind of awkward considering the way the bassist felt about Adeline. Shit, he needed to stop thinking about her. Hopefully, his friends wouldn’t bring her up, otherwise he was screwed.  
  
No. Make that completely, royally fucked.  
  
 _ **Feng Shui Chinese Cuisine  
1 PM**_  
  
“Dim sum. Yum Cha. It’s what the Chinese do. I like making like I’m Chinese.” Pat burped, resting his hands on his stomach, while leaning back against his chair.  
  
Mare lifted her eyebrows at her boyfriend, then rolled her eyes not bothering to comment. Adeline, who sat to her left, just smiled before putting another piece of barbecue pork in her mouth. Pat grinned at her as he tried to pick up some rice with his chopsticks, and failing.  
  
“Crap. How do you do it?” He pouted at her. Adeline blinked at him.  
  
“How do I do what, Pat?”  
  
“Use your chopsticks so well?” Pat set his down and pretended to glare at her.  
  
Adeline giggled, “Practise.” Then she looked down at her bowl, adding in a low whisper, “Pierre showed me how to do it properly...” The amusement had left her voice, a hint of sadness creeping in.  
  
Pat sighed, picking up his bowl and looking into it, scraping at the sauce on the bottom. Then he said, softly, “You really need to talk to him.”  
  
She began shaking her head slowly, Mare opened her mouth to reprimand him, but Pat cut off her attempts, looking almost sternly at the younger woman.  
  
“I’m serious, Ada. I can’t take this moping. It’s bad enough when Pierre’s in a mood, but you should be happy, and right now you just seem utterly depressed.” He shook his head. “I mean, Pierre released you from your bondage...you’re not a slave or sub anymore. You should be ecstatic, living it up. Instead, you’re sitting here with us, acting like it’s the end of the fucking world.”  
  
Adeline closed her eyes tight, still shaking her head. “Pat, you said you wouldn’t talk about this...” She glanced at him. “Remember?”  
  
Pat sighed, leaning back and frowning at her. “Yeah. But, I just can’t hack it. Regardless of what happens, you have to talk to him. You can’t just leave all this in the air. I see how you are. If I even mention him in passing, you’re always trying to pretend you’re not listening in.” He cocked his head to the side. “You  _do_  love him.”  
  
Adeline, sighing, lifted her gaze to his. “Pat, you do know we’re just having a break, right? It’s not like I dumped him...or anything like that.”  
  
He grimaced, but she went on before he could speak. “I just don’t want to talk about it, okay?”  
  
Pat groaned. “You’re not denying it.”  
  
Adeline trembled, her voice a mere whisper when she answered, “No. I’m not. Damn it, Pat...I love him so much...but...but I need this time to figure out what I want to do with my life.”  
  
Pushing her bowl away, she glanced about to see whether she could gain the attention of a waiter. She didn’t want to be having this conversation. To her, having a break meant not thinking or talking about it, but she hadn’t counted on Pat being so stubborn.  
  
“I’m sure you don’t want to forget about him completely.”  
  
Pat’s eyes were dark, and filled with an unusual sombreness. Adeline could read the pained expression on his face. She knew he was worried for her, and for Pierre, but she figured it wasn’t his business, so she couldn’t understand why he insisted going on about it.  
  
She said, in a sharp voice, “I never suggested that. I just need...ugh, Pat, stop...please.” The last words came out in a cajoling tone. She gave him an almost pleading look, her eyes dull and tired.  
  
Pat, relenting, gave a tight nod of his head. “Fine. I’ll not say anything more. Just...remember this. Pierre is one of my best friends, and I don’t like seeing him hurt.” His voice had an edge to it, his face cast in a stern expression. “Just...think on that when you make your decision, eh?”  
  
Adeline blinked, a little surprised by his hard tone. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Forcing herself to maintain her composure, she met his stare.  
  
Mare cleared her throat, rolling her eyes and attempting to lighten the mood between them. “Who wants dessert? They do a mean fried ice cream here.”  
  
Adeline tore her gaze from Pat’s and smiled at the other woman. “That sounds great.”  
  
Pat nodded in agreement, but kept his eyes on the younger woman, who in turn was trying to ignore his gaze. And failing, her eyes darting over toward him then away, repeating, over and over.  
  
Circles. They were going in circles and neither knew what the outcome would be.

 


	81. What matters most?

****_Friday 7th December, 2007  
Chuck’s Place_  
  
 _Now that I've lost you, it kills me to say  
I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away.  
I'm losing the fight.  
I've treated you so wrong; now let me make it right.  
  
~Almost Easy – A7X~_  
  
“What did you say?” Pierre frowned as Chuck flopped in the seat opposite him. Michelle draped her body over the back of the same couch and gave him a sharp look.  
  
“I said, Adeline is coming over with Pat and Mare.”  
  
Pierre felt the muscles in the back of his neck tighten at that statement. He lifted a hand, rubbing at the skin there, trying to wrap his mind around that piece of information. It had been a little over a month since they’d last seen each other, not counting the times they’d been to a couple of band gatherings. The several parties he’d been to where Adeline had been as well, had been big enough affairs that they’d both been able to avoid each other.  
  
This would be the first time they would come into direct contact with each other since the break, and he didn’t really know how he felt about it. It would be so easy to say that he wasn’t affected by it. But not so much to actually put that attitude in action. Pierre’s heart still hurt, and maybe that was some kind of sign. Maybe it meant that they were supposed to be together? Maybe...maybe it wasn’t anything. He had no idea.  
  
But, he did know he wasn’t certain he was ready to face her, yet. Still, he didn’t have a lot of choice, considering he’d promised Chuck he’d hang out. It was too late for him to bail now. Sighing, he shook his head at his best friend.  
  
“Right. Thanks for warning me...” he sounded bitter, but he couldn’t help it.  
  
Having one’s friends against him was tough. They all thought he had been stupid to take the break, except David. The bassist was taking great pains to act neutral over the issue, not wanting to make a comment on any of it. Of course, David’s actions spoke volumes, he was forever trying to find an excuse to be near Adeline at any of the gatherings, chatting her up, being charming. As far as Pierre had noticed she hadn’t fallen for any of it, but then he had been avoiding her, so he had no real idea.  
  
Then there was Pat. Even though he had been supportive of the break on one level, he was obviously of the notion that Pierre and Adeline belonged together. He would drop little hints every time he encountered the singer. And Pierre was sure he did the same with Adeline; not that he would actually know, of course.  
  
Shifting his weight, Pierre looked over at his friend. Chuck raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Warning you? It was just a statement of fact.”  
  
Pierre grimaced. “You know how things are between us, Chuck.”  
  
The drummer snorted. “Really? I don’t know, Pierre. I think you two are crazy. That’s what I think.”  
  
“I didn’t say you thought...shit...” Pierre groaned, dragging his fingers through his hair. “I don’t think I can do this. Y’know? Be in the same room as her.”  
  
Michelle moved to sit next to Chuck, speaking in a low voice so as not to set Pierre off, “Yes you can. It’s been a month. It’s time you two figured things out. We’re all sick of seeing the both of you moping about.”  
  
Pierre shook his head. “I’m not moping.”  
  
“Yeah, right.” His ex leaned forward to peg him with an almost stern look. “What else would you call what you’ve been doing the past few weeks?”  
  
He averted his gaze, unable to find an answer to her question. To be honest, he knew she was right. But, he couldn’t get himself out of the rut he’d dug his mind into. It was difficult, and he wished his friends could accept that. After everything that had gone on between them, he would think they’d understand that he couldn’t just jump straight back into the relationship.  
  
“Michelle, just...” Pierre sighed. “Just stop. I’m not having this conversation with you.”  
  
Michelle expelled a breath, sliding onto the couch next to Chuck. “Fine.”  
  
Pierre rested his head back against his seat, staring up at the ceiling, crossing his arms over his chest. He began absently rubbing at his left bicep as silence crept into the space; it was uncomfortable, but he didn’t feel like breaking it.  
  
Minutes passed; Chuck flipped the television on then off again. Pierre got up and began pacing. Michelle just sat and observed the two men, frowning at them both.  
  
And then, the doorbell rang.  
  
Pierre froze in front of the television, shoving his hands into his pockets. Michelle shook her head at him then stood and went to answer the door. Chuck frowned, standing. But before he could follow her, Pierre cleared his throat, roughly. He looked toward his friend.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Man, I can’t do this.” Pierre pulled a hand from a pocket and kneaded at the back of his neck, easing the tension there. “She’ll probably just ignore me.”  
  
Chuck opened his mouth to respond, but was beaten by a soft voice coming from the doorway.  
  
“Why would I do that, Pierre?”  
  
Pierre stiffened even more, keeping his gaze turned away from her. There was quiet for a moment and then Adeline spoke again.  
  
“Pierre. I’m not ignoring you. Please, look at me?” Her voice curled into a question, uncertainty an underlying tone beneath.  
  
It took what felt like forever, but eventually, Pierre managed to force his eyes toward the woman standing in the doorway. Pat and Mare were hovering close behind her, but he only had eyes for her. Standing, framed by the doorway, she looked as beautiful as ever, her skin seemed to glow, and that sensation of guilt flickered through him again. He shoved his free hand back into his pocket, rocking on his heels, his stare guarded.  
  
Adeline took a step through the doorway toward him. He tensed his shoulders, expression wary. And he said nothing, just watching her. She halted, somehow sensing his apprehension and just met his eyes.  
  
Mare and Pat slipped past her into the room, joining Chuck on the sofa; Michelle came in after them and sat on a stool in front of Chuck. None of them spoke, nervously watching on.  
  
The silence drew on, and then Adeline said, “Um...hi?”  
  
Pierre blinked at her. “Uh. Hi.”  
  
“How’re you?”  
  
“Um, okay. I guess.”  
  
Small talk. Something neither of them was really good at. But it was a start, as far as Pierre was concerned. He wriggled his fingers in his pockets, looking down at the floor.  
  
“You?”  
  
Adeline cocked her head to the side, trying to discern the expression on his face. “I’ve been better.”  
  
“Yeah?” Pierre looked at her again.  
  
“Yeah. I mean, it’s been alright.” She cast a glance toward Pat and Mare. “They’ve been good to me.”  
  
The singer followed her gaze, smiling faintly. “Yeah, they’re good for that.”  
  
“Mhm.” Adeline nodded, the corners of her lips twitching, not quite becoming a smile.  
  
Pierre frowned, sensing that she was guarding her emotions. It was obvious she was anxious of his reception of her. Yet, he couldn’t judge her for that; he was feeling exactly the same way. Wary of the situation, he tread carefully, not wanting to make her any uncomfortable than she was probably already feeling.  
  
“Um, wanna sit down?”  
  
Adeline glanced around the room, as if she’d just realised where she was. “Sure...uh...”  
  
Pierre shot a look toward his friends. Chuck got up off his chair and stepped to the side.  
  
“You can have my seat, Ada. I need to go check what shit we have in the kitchen.”  
  
Adeline smiled softly and took his place, crossing her legs while staring intently at her feet. Chuck squeezed the back of the chair and walked out. Pierre watched on in silence not sure what to say now that the preliminaries were over. The quiet stretched on, until Michelle spoke up, obviously itching to chase away the uncomfortable feelings that were beginning to encroach on them.  
  
“You know, girl. You look positively radiant. Have you been using some new product I don’t know about?”  
  
Adeline glanced up toward her, lips flickering in a faint smile, but she shook her head in answer. Pierre snorted.  
  
“Everything’s always about beautifying yourself, Chelle.”  
  
The elder blonde shot a sharp look his way. Mare raised her eyebrows. Both women sensed the tension in his voice and knew he was trying to cover it up by acting as if he hadn’t a care in the world. They looked at each other.  
  
Michelle frowned at him. “I was just making an observation, Pierre.”  
  
He shrugged, looking away. Adeline looked over at him then at the floor again, murmuring softly.  
  
“What’s that?” Mare leaned forward not quite catching her words. The younger woman shook her head her hand straying to her stomach.  
  
“It’s not that.” Her voice was a mere whisper, but it was clear enough for them all to hear. She kept her gaze fixed on the floor as she spoke, softly. “I...” She halted, clearing her throat, and lifted her gaze back toward Pierre. Pierre tilted his head to the side.  
  
“You?”  
  
Adeline swallowed hard before speaking as steadily as she could manage. However, her words tumbled out over one another, no space left for anyone to interrupt. “I’m pregnant. I...I don’t know how it happened...I mean...well...I know you were the last person I slept with...but...I mean...the operation I had when I was younger was supposed to prevent that...remember us talking about that...after the accident? So, I don’t know....I don’t know what happened...” Her voice trailed off at the end sounding almost despondent. She lowered her eyes again unable to meet Pierre’s gaze, unable to watch the many emotions that passed in quick succession over his face.  
  
There was a heavy pause. And then he laughed; he literally burst out laughing. However, when his amused response was followed by a dead serious quiet, he abruptly stopped and brought his eyes back to her.  
  
His features appeared to droop in shock as he asked, “You’re serious? You’re actually...pregnant?”  
  
Adeline nodded slightly, linking her hands over her belly. Pierre had a look of bemusement on his face, his dark eyes taking in her appearance.  
  
“You don’t look pregnant...” He waved his hand at her. “You’re not...y’know?”  
  
It was Mare who responded to that statement. “She probably conceived the last time you two were together. So...what’s that just over a month ago?”  
  
Pierre closed his eyes; he could still picture the last time he and Adeline had slept together. It was the last time he’d felt good about anything. He missed feeling that way. He nodded to Mare then looked at Adeline. She was looking at the floor again. He couldn’t see her face, and he really wanted to be able to read the expressions there, see what she was feeling.  
  
“Ada?” The question came out in a low, soft tone. “How long have you known?”  
  
Adeline didn’t look up, rubbing a hand across her eyes, but she whispered, “Not long...” She shook her head as her breath caught, a sound almost like a sob, escaping. She tried to go on, but couldn’t, unintelligible words dissolving into tears.  
  
“Aww shit...” Pierre murmured, because what else was there to say? He had no clue as to how to respond to the situation. So, he sat there trying hard to figure out what to do next.  
  
The girls weren’t so clueless. Mare got up and went to sit on the arm of Adeline’s chair; placing a hand on her back, she began to rub it in slow circles. At that moment, Chuck re-entered the living room carrying a bowl of chips and a bottle of wine.  
  
“Hey, I thought we could share this...” he started, but cut himself short when he saw the scene in front of him. “What’s going on?” The quiet that greeted him was unsettling.  
  
He glanced toward Michelle who had now gotten up and was sitting on Adeline’s other side. He frowned, looking at Pat, who just shook his head. Then he turned his eyes toward Pierre. The singer was leaning forward with his head in his hands.  
  
“Pierre?”  
  
Pierre hunched his shoulders more. “What?” His voice was muffled. Chuck walked over to sit by him.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“Adeline’s pregnant.” Pierre’s voice was flat. The drummer blinked; he wasn’t expecting that answer. He looked over to the three women again, then back at his friend.  
  
“For real?”  
  
Pierre’s head came up and he glared at Chuck. “No, I’m joking,” he said sarcastically, before snapping, “Of course for real.” He crossed his arms, glowering at him.  
  
Chuck sighed, setting the bowl at his feet and meeting the singer’s pained gaze. “I assume you’re the dad?”  
  
Pierre nodded, pressing his mouth together in a thin line. He wasn’t pleased by the circumstance, how could he be? He hadn’t been expecting it at all, hadn’t thought he’d need to think about such a thing until a long time in the future. Being a father wasn’t in his current life plan. It had definitely never come up when he was with Michelle, but then he’d been right in the middle of touring, so having children never seemed right anyway.  
  
Chuck stared at him, one eyebrow cocked. Pierre groaned.  
  
“Fuck, could you not look at me like that? I didn’t ask for this.” He pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets, rubbing hard. He could feel a headache coming on, and the fact that his friend was looking at him as if he were some weird thing from outer space was pissing him off.  
  
The drummer snorted. “Well, whether you asked for it or not...it is what it is. What’re you gonna do about it?”  
  
Pierre dropped his hands against his knees and gave his friend a hard look. “What am  _I_ gonna do about it? Nothing. It’s not my problem.”  
  
“But you’re the father,” Chuck protested.  
  
“So?” Pierre shook his head. “I didn’t ask for this.”  
  
“Pierre.”  
  
“No. For fuck’s sake. It isn’t my responsibility.” He waved a hand toward Adeline. “Anyway, she probably wouldn’t want me interfering. If you hadn’t forgotten, we’re not even together anymore.”  
  
Chuck scowled, voice taking on a hint of scorn. “You weren’t ‘together’ anyway. She was your slave.”  
  
Pierre ducked his head down, pain, hurt flashing in his eyes. His friend had hit the proverbial nail on the head. His relationship with Adeline hadn’t been anything more, even up to when he had freed her. Sure, he loved her, but those feelings were tempered with the attitude that she was less of a person than most other women. It wasn’t a conscious thought, though, or even a conscious attitude. It had been deep-seated, running almost in the background, a subconscious belief system that underpinned his emotions for her.  
  
Even now, he didn’t really know if he could love her any more than that. She deserved so much better than he could give her. Add on the fact that she was now pregnant with...  _their_  child, he didn’t feel he deserved to be recognised as the father.  
  
Shaking his head, he lifted his eyes to his best friend. The sharp, knowing look of the drummer gave him pause. He clenched his jaw.  
  
“Chuck. I know. Just...fuck. She needs someone who can give her what she needs.” Leaning back into his chair, he stared up at the ceiling, swallowing hard. His Adam’s apple moved, muscles flexing in his throat. “I don’t think...”  
  
Chuck interrupted, his voice gruff. “You know what? You think too much.” He pointed a finger at his best friend. “You need to wake the fuck up and see what’s going on around you. Who cares what you  _think_  Ada needs. Right now she needs you. She might not say it, but she does.”  
  
Pierre’s jaw tightened at his friend’s words. The most damning thing about what he was saying, was that it all made horrible sense. Perhaps he was just being selfish for suggesting that she didn’t need him, or that he didn’t deserve her. Perhaps what he thought was true was only so in his eyes and not in anyone else’s. He breathed out roughly and opened his mouth to speak, but got cut off.  
  
“Hey...don’t I get a say in any of this?”  
  
Pierre and Chuck turned their heads toward the three women. Adeline was standing in front of her chair hands clasped tightly in front of her, staring hard at the two men.  
  
Pierre blinked at her. “Huh?”  
  
Adeline glared at him, an uncharacteristic expression for her. “You’re both talking about me like I’m not even here. Don’t you think that I should be telling you what I need? Not you.” She took several steps closer to Pierre, staring him boldly in the face. “You freed me, right? Which means my life is now my responsibility, right?”  
  
Pierre nodded slowly; she went on, voice tight. “You don’t...you can’t tell me what I need anymore. You can’t tell me what to do...” She paused, clearing her throat, and rubbing at her face. There were still tears wet on her cheeks, and her eyes appeared to shimmer with more unshed ones.  
  
Pierre looked down, feeling that same sense of guilt clenching at his heart. “Ada...”  
  
“No,” she said in a forceful tone, “no...don’t say anything, Pierre. You know I’m right.” She pressed a hand to her belly. “And now...now I’m pregnant...I need to think about what my child needs...I can’t just worry about me anymore. And I need to make the choice. Not you, Not Chuck...not the girls. Me, Pierre. I need to do this.”  
  
Pierre looked up at her, a thought coming to him. She was a lot stronger than he had given her credit for. But then again, after everything she’d been through it shouldn’t really have been a surprise to him. He could see in her eyes the strength to move on, and that sent a jolt through his heart. She was stronger than he was, he saw that now and in some ways it killed him more than anything.  
  
He nodded in acknowledgement, and murmured, “Yes. And you don’t need me complicating things. I understand.” He let his head hang shoulders slumping. There was quiet after his statement, but then Adeline moved so she was standing in front of them. For a heartbeat she stood there, gazing upon his bowed head. Then she lowered herself to her knees in front of him, and hesitantly placed her hands against his knees.  
  
“Pierre...” she whispered his name, trying to draw him back to her. “Pierre...I don’t think you do.”  
  
He allowed his eyes to lift a little at her voice. He looked at her face then at her hands, but he said nothing. Adeline sighed shaking her head gently.  
  
“You don’t understand. I still want you to be a part of my life.”  
  
Pierre frowned. “Because of the baby?”  
  
“No. I mean...that’s a little part of it, I guess. Considering you’re the dad.” Her lips twitched in a tiny smile, but then was replaced by a frown. “But, it’s not that. It’s just...I can’t imagine my life without you as a part of it.”  
  
He regarded her with a serious expression. “You could try...”  
  
Adeline gave a bitter laugh. “I already have, for the past month and a bit.” She sat back on her heels looking at him directly, the sadness in her eyes evidence of what she felt about that. Pierre stared back at her not really able to grasp what she was saying.  
  
“Well, you could try more...”  
  
She groaned. “You don’t get it, do you?”  
  
Pierre started to shrug; she squeezed at his knees. He stopped, raising his eyebrows. Adeline continued to gaze up into his face, expression sombre but filled with an expectancy. He frowned down at her.  
  
“Get what?”  
  
Adeline sighed. “I’m not saying I’m ready for our relationship to become anything more. I’m just telling you that I don’t want you to walk away. Not for the baby’s sake...not even for my sake...just...”  
  
It dawned on him then what she was trying to get him to commit to. He lay a hand against her cheek, a soft, gentle touch which was as much as he could deal with right now. She met his eyes; he smiled weakly.  
  
“You’re saying you want me to be there for you, as a friend?” The question was tentative, almost nervous an obvious sign that Pierre wasn’t even sure about how he felt about that. Or whether he was reading Adeline’s intent, correctly. The smile that lit up her face seconds after the words had left his mouth though, was a strong confirmation of what he had just asked.  
  
“Yes, that’s what I want.” Adeline took a deep breath, before adding, “If that’s not too much to ask?”  
  
Pierre closed his eyes, drawing her hands into both of his, squeezing them in a tender grasp. He had no words, but she felt his response and sensed that words were unnecessary. There was a pause, and then Pierre pulled her up into his arms, and just held her close.  
  
He murmured into her hair, voice shaking a little, but filled with emotion. “Just friends...I can do that...I can...friends...” He repeated this over and over again, almost as if he were attempting to reassure himself that this was enough. Enough for both of them. Enough for everyone else.  
  
He peeked up once at the other occupants in the room. His friends and their women were all looking back at him with mixed expressions on their faces. Pat smiled faintly as if he were approving of what was happening before him; Mare’s expression mirrored his. Michelle looked worried, and Chuck just looked tired.  
  
Pierre ducked his head down again, pressing his face into Adeline’s silken hair. He nuzzled gently, rubbing a hand at her back. It felt good having her back in his arms again, he had to admit that. But he knew for now, that for the both of them the decision to be just friends was probably for the best. No matter how much it grated against his own best instincts and the thought that he didn’t deserve anything at all from her, he knew that deep down he valued the chance she was giving him. Because in reality, that was what she was doing. Giving him a chance to redeem their relationship, and show him that she was a person worthy of his friendship, worthy to be called an equal. For him to  _see_  her as an equal.  
  
After all, that was why he had freed her in the first place. To enable her, to give her back her own rights. Adeline being pregnant with their child...well that was something he was going to have to get used to, but if anything, it would give him a little extra incentive to stick around. But, she was right, too, it wasn’t for her sake or even the baby’s that he should stay by her side. Not even for his own sake. He cared about her, and she wanted his friendship, and sometimes that was really all that mattered.

 


	82. "You go together like Peanut Butter and Jelly."

**_Saturday 15th December, 2007_**  
  
“You’re pregnant?” David held up his index finger, while sucking absently on a straw which was dangling from the side of his mouth.  
  
He had dropped by Pat and Mare’s to see if the three of them wanted to go to the movies. Pat had declined because he said he was too busy with something for the band; Mare hadn’t really minded either way, but suggested David stay and join them for dinner. And so the bassist found himself in the TV room, sitting with Adeline and talking.  
  
“Yes,” Adeline answered, quietly, her gaze fixed on a stain on the carpet. She really couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes. She heard him give a little sigh.  
  
“With Pierre’s child...?”  
  
“Yes...”  
  
“You tell him?”  
  
Adeline glanced up at him then, nodding. “Yes...”  
  
David’s brow creased, his eyes narrowing. “What’d he say?”  
  
She leaned back against the sofa, tilting her head back, and heaving a sigh. “Not a lot...just asked me if I was serious...then clammed up...”  
  
“Ugh...” David shook his head, “what an ass...”  
  
Adeline swallowed hard, before saying, “It doesn’t matter. I...don’t want to force anything on him. I...I don’t need him to support me.” This was said more to try to convince herself than anything.  
  
Honestly, she knew deep down what she was saying was a load of crap. But, she didn’t want her life to be like all those cliché romance novels, where the woman swooned over the man and thought that she couldn’t be strong and needed a man... She wanted to be strong for herself. She didn’t want to have to depend on someone else to get her through the tough times.  
  
“Bullshit,” David muttered.  
  
“Huh?” Adeline checked the bassist’s expression to see whether she had heard him correctly.  
  
There was a look of disbelief on his face. “That’s crap. That’s just...come on, Ada...you love him, he loves you...” He waved his hands absently in her direction.  
  
Sighing, she murmured, “We’re taking a break, remember?”  
  
David snorted. “That doesn’t change the fact that you love each other.”  
  
“No...no it doesn’t...” Adeline’s voice got tight, and she bowed her head feeling an overwhelming sense of despondency grip her.  
  
David groaned. “Look, I know it’s none of my business, but this is driving me crazy. And _he’s_  driving me crazy. You both are.” He gave a little pout. “And you don’t want me to go crazy...”  
  
“Ha. Ha. Ha. You’re always fucking crazy.” Pat walked in then, carrying his laptop into the room. Planting his ass on the other sofa, he rolled his eyes at the smaller man.  
  
David grumbled, looking away. Adeline looked over at Pat. He caught her look and gave a tired smile.  
  
“He’s right though, you and Pierre are driving all of us a little insane.”  
  
She bit at her bottom lip. “I’m sorry about that...I just can’t...”  
  
“Can’t what?” David jumped in. “Can’t handle it and want to be with  _me_  instead?”  
  
“What the hell, David?” Pat made a face. Adeline just stared at him, face going red. Pat started shaking his head. “Holy shit, man. You did  _not_  just go there? You fuckin’ did  _not_  just say that.”  
  
“What? I think it sounds like a good idea.” David’s grin was bright, effusive as if he really did believe what he was saying.  
  
Pat kept up the headshakes. “No. Fuck...David...seriously...”  
  
Adeline interrupted his ramblings. “David...I love Pierre. I really do. So, you and me could never work.” She waited for him to respond.  
  
He met her gaze and gave a helpless shrug of his shoulders. “I know. I’m just being silly. So, aside from him saying all that...?”  
  
“They’ve decided they’re just going to be  _friends_.” Pat’s tone was enough for the bassist to decipher what he thought of that notion. David gave Adeline a look.  
  
She pressed a hand to her face, breathing out roughly. “Pat...please...”  
  
“What?” Pat snapped. “It’s madness, Adeline. You’re killing each other. And it’s really beginning to annoy me.”  
  
For a moment after his statement, she just stared at him, incredulous. David looked at him weirdly, then laughed, shaking his head.  
  
“What do you mean by that?”  
  
Pat sighed, sounding as if he were just sick and tired of it all. “They should be together. So what if Pierre  _used_  to be her Master...whatever.” He pegged Adeline with a laser glare. “You need each other, even if you refuse to admit it. You go together like peanut butter and jelly.”  
  
Adeline blinked then actually started giggling. But, after several seconds the mirth gave way to tears and she began to cry; great heaving sobs that felt as if they would tear her heart apart. David glared at Pat as he shifted close to the young woman, wrapping an arm round her shoulders and squeezing gently. Pat just shook his head, getting up again.  
  
“I’m right,” he said to the room. “I’m right, and you know it.”  
  
Adeline mumbled something in response, but it was so quiet that David had to crane his head down to hear it.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
She trembled, repeating a little louder, “I know.”  
  
“You know what?” David pressed.  
  
Adeline lifted weary eyes to the bassist. She was tired of battling her emotions. Part of it was just because she was anxious about the life she was carrying inside of her. If the operation she’d had to prevent her from bearing children had failed, there was no knowing whether there were any other underlying problems that she had no idea of.  
  
But most of the exhaustion came from the ever encroaching sense of loneliness she had been feeling. Loneliness and disconnection. Of course, she kept trying to explain it away as being due to her not being used to having independence. She’d give herself little pep talks about how if she gave it more time she wouldn’t feel like that anymore.  
  
It hadn’t worked. And, even though she was living with Mare and Pat, she still felt empty. That was how she was feeling as she met David’s questioning stare.  
  
“I can’t stand this, David. I want...” Adeline screwed up her face, pressing her hands over her eyes. “It’s stupid...”  
  
David grabbed her hands, gently drawing them away. “No it’s not.”  
  
Adeline started sniffling. “I don’t want to depend on anybody for anything, anymore.” She gave a vehement shake of her head. “I’m not a sub anymore, I should be able to handle this without help.”  
  
Pat, who had seated his ass back on the couch, said in a sage tone, “No one should ever do life alone.”  
  
She looked over at him. “What?”  
  
“You can still be independent. Doesn’t mean you can’t be with someone.” He smirked faintly. “Mare is the most independent woman I’ve ever met in my life, but she is happy to accept the support and love I give to her.”  
  
“Awwww,” David smirked, “that’s so sweet!”  
  
Pat flipped him off but got serious again as he looked at Adeline. “Christmas Eve, we’re having a little do. Just close friends. Pierre will be here.” He left his statement hanging, allowing her to react in her own time.  
  
She blinked at him, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her, then she realised and she sighed. Her thoughts churned at the possible scenarios that could influence. Adeline didn’t know what to think, though. Nine days. Nine days for her to work out how she felt about it.  
  
It was just over a week since she’d revealed to Pierre that she was carrying his child. In nine days she would maybe start showing, a little...she didn’t know. She didn’t know much about that part of being a woman. But, what she did know was that she had no clue as to how she would be around Pierre. It would be awkward, granted. But, the thought of not giving it a chance after their joint decision to just be friends...seemed a little weak.  
  
“Alright,” Adeline finally managed to say. “Sure...sounds good...”  
  
Pat appeared to relax, if going by the way his shoulders eased was any indication. He smiled, a genuine curve of his lips, as he leaned over to his laptop and turned it on.  
  
“It’ll be a good night.” He shot a look at David. “All of us together in the one place.”  
  
The bassist nodded, even though part of him didn’t agree with his friend’s sentiment. He still liked Adeline, a lot more than he was willing to admit. And, even though he knew that was really unfair to her, and to Pierre, he couldn’t help it. Of course, he found it easier to stem his feelings toward her, especially since Pierre had backed off from her. As if his whole attraction to Adeline had more to do with the singer than with her. David figured that part of it was because she was Pierre’s and he was jealous of that fact.  
  
He did like Adeline, but the attraction wasn’t as strong anymore. He still thought he might have an outside chance of hooking up with her, but he didn’t feel any sense of urgency to latch onto her. And he honestly knew that if it never happened it wouldn’t kill him. In fact, if she rejected him in favour of Pierre, then that would be a good thing. As long as Pierre quit acting so flaky, and stubborn over everything, and making stupid decisions.  
  
What mattered most in the long run, though, was that Adeline was able to live a good life, have her baby, and be supported. Nothing else was as important as all that.  
  
Nodding again, David got up from the couch. Pat looked at him.  
  
“I think I’d better head off.” He said in way of explanation. “I’ll see you both Christmas Eve.”  
  
Adeline smiled at him, before looking down at her feet. Pat stood to walk his friend out to the door. As they went, they spoke quietly to each other.  
  
“I’m gonna try to convince Pierre to be here.”  
  
“You said he was going to be here, though?”  
  
“Well, I’m not sure. I only said that so Ada can prepare herself. Whether he comes, or not, will depend on if he’s in a mood to make me happy.” Pat grimaced as he stopped at the front door.  
  
David clapped a hand to his shoulder, squeezing it. “I’m sure he’ll come. I’ve never known Pierre to not show up to a party.”  
  
Pat gave a faint smile in agreement. But, said nothing else, just nodded to the bassist as he opened the door. David stepped out, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
“I’ll see ya.”  
  
“Yep, you will.”  
  
For a moment, the two friends just stood looking at each other then David turned and walked away down the corridor. Pat watched him go before heading back inside, shutting the door behind him with a click.

 


	83. Conversations

_**Sunday 16th December 2007**_  
  
Pierre rolled his eyes, waving a dismissive hand at his brother. “No. If I go you  _know_ what’ll happen. Pat  _always_  gets me absolutely plastered then beats me at poker. I’m not letting him embarrass the shit out of me, again.”  
  
Jon sighed. He’d just finished telling his younger brother that Pat had invited them to his place for the annual Christmas Eve party. Normally, Pierre’s response would’ve have been a notch under over ecstatic, but this time he seemed almost depressed. Of course, Jon knew it really had nothing to do with the drinking,  _or_  the poker. Adeline would be there. Enough said.  
  
“Look, we don’t have to go for long. Just make an appearance. Make small talk, then we can leave.”  
  
Pierre mumbled, “That’s a shit idea.”  
  
Jon leaned forward, trying to gauge his brother’s expression. “Everyone will be there.”  
  
The younger man raised both his eyebrows in a ‘so what’ look.  
  
“Even Matt will be there with his fiancée.”  
  
Pierre started, blinking. “Matt?”  
  
Jon smirked. “As in Shadows.”  
  
“How’d he manage that?” That surprised him. Sure, they had shared an experience for a short amount of time. But, it wasn’t like they were bosom buddies. The guys from Avenged were more likely to be found in LA hanging with the guys from Good Charlotte. But, then sometimes even one small significant event in time was enough to cement a relationship.  
  
His brother shook his head. “He told Pat something about needing to get away with his fiancée. No specifics.”  
  
Pierre laughed, softly, shaking his own head. “Yeah...he said the same thing to me.” He sank back against his chair; they were in the kitchen eating lunch, or at least they had been. All there was now were empty plates sitting in front of them on the counter.  
  
“So?” Jon pressed.  
  
“So what?”  
  
“Will you come?”  
  
Pierre felt the muscles in his body tighten, and then he relented, nodding. “Yeah...sure. Might as well.” Even though it would be awkward.  
  
He had no other plans, so he couldn’t come up with any excuses not to. To be honest, he didn’t want to miss out either. Pierre knew he would never miss a party at Pat’s. The younger man was a consummate host, and his gatherings were always the talk of the town. Part of him felt some resentment at the fact that his brother knew this as well and was using the knowledge to get to him. But, at the same time he wasn’t going to complain. It would be an enjoyable night, even if...  
  
“Merde. This is  _boring_.” Pierre pushed the plate in front of him along the counter toward his brother. Jon rolled his eyes, grabbing the dishes and dumping them in the basin.  
  
“So? Quit moping about.” Jon gave his brother a hard look. “Get off your ass and do something with yourself. Just ‘cause you’re not touring anymore for awhile doesn’t mean you have to bum around.”  
  
Pierre glared back at his brother, deciding not to respond to a statement which he thought was pretty pointless. Instead he stepped away from the bench and made for the door. He could feel his brother gearing up to continue lecturing him and he wasn’t in the mood to humour him. Pierre just needed to get outside and clear his head.  
  
If he’d still been a smoker he might have grabbed a pack and lit up; as it were all he had was a stick of peppermint gum, which he used to freshen his breath. Taking the packet from his back pocket, tearing a piece off, he stuck it in his mouth. Then propping his back against the wall, he began to chew while staring down at his shoes.  
  
Adeline was pregnant, with his child. That thought was the only one of any real significance, and the only one that stood out for him, at that moment in time. He still couldn’t figure out how to deal with it. Still didn’t know what it would mean for him.  
  
Pierre knew that he was being stupid about the situation, but he was sure he wasn’t the only guy who had ever been in his position. Granted it was a little bit different. She had been his slave, and it was probably not very common for someone like her to ever become pregnant to a former master. But, he knew sooner or later he would have to man up and take some responsibility, even if Adeline didn’t think she needed him for that. He just wasn’t the type to sit on his ass and do nothing at all. He cared, and that had to mean something.  
  
Sighing, he spat the piece of gum into the garden bed, by the door and turned to head back inside.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“I don’t think I will.”  
  
“You don’t think you will, what, Ada?”  
  
Pat and Adeline were in the kitchen just talking. Mare had gone to the mall to find some food to eat. Usually Pat would have been the one to go, but he’d realised he had to finish up a few things for the band. He had his laptop open on the kitchen bench and was going over some photos he wanted to put on the website.  
  
Adeline was opposite him, reading a magazine. She paused, glancing at him.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You said something.”  
  
“Oh, right.” She bit her lip, before answering. “I don’t think I’ll go back to him.”  
  
“Who? Pierre?” Pat lowered the lid on his computer, meeting her worried frown. “Why do you say that?”  
  
Adeline sighed. “It wouldn’t be right. I don’t know. I just don’t think I will.” She shrugged. “That’s all.”  
  
Pat, bracing his forearms against the surface of the bench, looked thoughtfully at her, pondering her statement. “You seem certain.”  
  
“I’m not sure of anything, Pat.” She absently ran a palm over her stomach. “But, I  _am_ sure that whatever my decision, my child is going to have a better life than me.”  
  
Pat smiled, knowing that after everything, that wouldn’t be too hard. “Agreed.” He looked down at his laptop. “I’m gonna finish up here.”  
  
Adeline nodded returning her gaze to the magazine in her lap.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seb fiddled with the tuning pegs on his acoustic as David sat opposite, watching with a frown on his face. They were trying to have a jam session, but with just the two of them it was kind of boring. Especially since David didn’t even have his bass with him. Instead, he was seated behind his old drum set, absently pressing out a beat on the bass drum.  
  
“I’m so fucking confused,” David mumbled.  
  
Seb glanced up at his friend. “Huh? ‘bout what?”  
  
“Everything.”  
  
“Well, that covers a lot of stuff. Like what?”  
  
David sighed. “Adeline, mostly.”  
  
Seb stopped concentrating on his instrument and sat up, tilting his head at the bassist. David looked back at him, an uncharacteristic expression on his face.  
  
“What, Seb?”  
  
“You still on that bent?”  
  
“What? I don’t know. I still really like her, if that’s what you mean?”  
  
“Yeah. That.” Seb leaned back against the wall, lifting his eyebrows at his friend. “Will you try and get with her?”  
  
David shook his head firmly. He wasn’t that stupid, and really it would be pointless. As long as Pierre was still his friend he wouldn’t even seriously think on it. The singer was it as far as he could fathom, and at any rate he didn’t want to make things any more awkward than they already were. As long as Adeline was happy...no matter how cliché that was...as long as that were the case, he wasn’t going to screw that up.  
  
“That’s surprising,” Seb muttered.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I thought you were infatuated with her.”  
  
David just blinked at him. Seb rolled his eyes.  
  
“Guess I was wrong.”  
  
“No, you were right. But I was stupid. I’m just gonna leave it alone. We’re good being friends, anyway.” He scrunched up his face, then laughed at himself. “Well, at least I hope we’re good friends.”  
  
Seb smiled as he began to pick out some chords on his guitar. “Yeah, you’re good friends.”  
  
David picked up his drum sticks and tapped them together absently. It was good to have his thoughts confirmed by a close friend, even if it didn’t really help his feelings all that much. He was still a little worried how it would all play out in the end, but as long as it was all to the good, he wasn’t going to let it get to him.


	84. Be There

_**Monday 24th December 2007**_  
  
Pierre stood in front of the bathroom mirror, fiddling with the tie he had borrowed from his brother. None of his own seemed to suit the rest of his attire for the evening. Not that he really cared, to be honest. He just wanted to go so he could at least say he’d been present. Then he was going to leave as soon as he could to avoid having to get caught up in conversation with anyone. Pierre did not feel up to facing any of his friends.  
  
Still, there was a tiny part of him that wanted to see the one person he had been avoiding the most. He glanced toward a photo that he’d put on the shower stand a couple of nights earlier. It was of him and Adeline while the band were on tour. She looked happy in the picture. Her eyes were bright, her smile real. Pierre picked the frame up and stared into her still gaze.  
  
“Fuck,” he cursed out loud. “Gotta fix this…” He set the photo back down on the bench, straightened the tie once more then turned on his heel and stalked out of the bathroom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Adeline ran a brush through her hair, grimacing at the tangles, while resting her other hand over her stomach. Even though she knew little of being pregnant, she knew that she wasn’t showing all that much still and was thankful for that. Her clothes still fit, albeit she’d had to get Mare to release and restitch the one she was wearing.  
  
She sighed as she looked around the guest bedroom. Her gaze faltered when she realised Pat was leaning in the doorway watching her.  
  
“Hey?”  
  
Pat gave a small smile. “How’re you doing? Almost ready?”  
  
Adeline swallowed hard. “No one’s here yet, are they?”  
  
“No, give them another half hour.” Pat pushed away from the doorframe and approached her. “You look stunning, if I say so myself.”  
  
She blinked hard and looked away. Her heart was in her mouth and she felt she’d lose it if she responded. Pat obviously sensed this because he didn’t press.  
  
“I just came up to tell you that you can come down whenever you’re ready…don’t worry about greeting people…that’s mine and Mare’s job…”  
  
Adeline nodded, tightly, blinking rapidly. “Of course…”  
  
Pat stepped next to her and lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be okay, Ada.”  
  
“Do you really think so?” Adeline finally looked at the man. There was hope in her eyes. But at the same time a world-weariness that Pat couldn’t help but notice.  
  
He shrugged. “It could be worse.”  
  
She gave a bitter laugh, “Yeah, I could still belong to that ass, Jamie…”  
  
“Exactly,” Pat snorted. “At least you’re well shot of him.”  
  
Adeline smiled softly. Then sighed again looking at her friend. “I think I might come down now…if that’s okay?”  
  
Pat lifted an eyebrow. “That’s more than okay, hun. I was kind of hoping you would. I don’t like to see you cooped up alone.” He held his hand out to her; she grasped it and let him lead her from the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
David spun around a big grin on his face as he thought of the company that would be at the party that night. All the guys from the band would be there, they were his best friends in all the world, even Pierre, though he was being a mopey bastard. And then there was Pat, who was hosting the do and his girlfriend, Mare. And then there was Adeline…  
  
He paused mid-spin at the thought of the woman he had fallen so hard for. She deserved better than she had, and he had to be honest he no longer thought that meant he had to have her. That would be a bonus, but he felt that what she really needed was the one thing that she had never had before meeting Pierre, before meeting the band, and that was love and support. It mattered not who she ended up with. So long as she was happy.  
  
David laughed suddenly, shaking his head at himself. That was at least what he was trying to tell himself. But, his  _other_  brain was having none of it. She was too beautiful for him to ignore. Sure, she was still technically with Pierre, even though they’d decided to take a break. It was pretty obvious to everyone that both of them still had a huge thing for the other. Even David could see that. Though he didn’t want to.  
  
Like any other hot-blooded male, he wanted a woman and ever since Adeline had entered his world he couldn’t remember wanting to be with a woman so much before. Yet, he couldn’t be selfish, and tonight wasn’t about trying to get with her. At any rate, Pierre would be there, and in the end it was he who had the biggest claim on the former slave-sub. And not David.  
  
David sighed, readjusting his skinny tie, then checking his hair, the dark strands falling perfectly to frame his face. With a smirk, he then turned and headed out to grab his keys.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jeff, David, Seb and Chuck, along with Michelle, arrived at Pat’s place right on eight. They were greeted at the door by Mare who was all smiles and warm words.  
  
“Hey guys, you’re the first ones here.”  
  
Michelle smiled, “Early too, I bet.”  
  
Mare nodded as she lead them into the living room. Adeline was in there perched on the edge of one of the lounges drinking some orange juice. She looked up as they entered the room.  
  
“Ada,” Michelle said as she went to greet the younger woman. Adeline stood and the two women embraced. “It’s great to see you.”  
  
“Right back atcha,” Adeline smiled softly before getting hugged by the guys who then stood around admiring the decorations, red and green tinsel, that hung from the light fixtures.  
  
David pointed to them and asked, “How long did it take?”  
  
Pat laughed shaking his head, “Not long, Mare and Ada and I did it in no time, really.”  
  
Adeline flushed softly, and looked down into her glass. David glanced at Patrick then moved to sit down next to her. She stiffened before casting her gaze at him. He flashed an innocent smile her way. But before he could speak the sound of the front door and more voices caught Adeline’s attention.  
  
“Jon! How are you? Pierre, looking good, come in!” Mare’s cheerful tones filtered back into the living room. David watched as Adeline appeared to sink into herself, gaze turning inward as if she was trying to protect herself.  
  
“Ada?”  
  
She sighed and peeked at him, “Sorry…I have to…uh…I have to…go…” Adeline shot to her feet and made for the door.  
  
“Go where?” David called out after her, surprised at her abrupt departure, but she didn’t hear as she stepped out of the room.  
  
Pierre, Jon and Mare were about to walk into the room as she rushed out; she paused and looked at the three of them, biting at her bottom lip hard.  
  
“Adeline,” Jon said gently. She blinked at them not really hearing him, her eyes fixed on the other male. Pierre tilted his head, brow creased. She gave him a shy smile.  
  
“Hey…”  
  
Pierre lifted an eyebrow. “Hello.”  
  
Adeline crossed her arms, tucking her hands around her elbows. “Um…how’re you?”  
  
He licked at his lips, a nervous gesture. Then he smiled a little. “Pretty good…” Something flickered in his eyes. “You?”  
  
“Same,” Adeline paused then grimaced. “Actually…I feel…a little silly.”  
  
“How’s that?” Pierre asked, head still cocked to the side.  
  
Adeline blushed and looked down, muttering, “I just…” she pressed a hand to her face then said in a rush, “I feel like this is all wrong. Something’s missing…”  
  
Pierre frowned, and asked, “How do you mean?”  
  
She shook her head as if she wouldn’t answer, but then she looked at him hard. Uncertainty was absolute in her mind. Yet, she knew she had to say it.  
  
“I can’t do this anymore.” Adeline paused as she bit at her bottom lip. Pierre didn’t speak, just nodded to acknowledge her words. She smiled weakly at him as she continued, “I can’t keep pretending everything’s okay. I can’t…” she halted again as she finally glanced at Jon. “I’m being stupid, right? I don’t need anyone in my life…?”  
  
Jon sighed and replied softly, “I can’t make these decisions for you, Adeline. You’re a free woman, now. It’s up to you.”  
  
“Well, that’s not very helpful for her, is it?” Pierre asked, his tone holding a slight edge.  
  
Jon shot him a look before he met Adeline’s anxious gaze once more. She just blinked at him, her anxiety overwhelmingly obvious to both men.  
  
“Ada?” Pierre lifted a hand then dropped it again as if he didn’t realise what he was doing with the limb. She rubbed at her eyes and shook her head as her right hand settled over her stomach. Pierre’s eyes followed the movement and his lips twitched slightly. “How’s junior doing?”  
  
Adeline giggled at the term he used and shook her head. “Still early days.”  
  
“Right, of course,” Pierre’s voice was rough as he responded. He rubbed at his head and jerked his chin toward the living room. “Everyone else here?”  
  
Adeline nodded as she sealed her lips together again; she didn’t really know what else to say to the man who was her former master, and the man she knew deep down she still loved. She forced that thought from her mind and turned to head back in. She started, though as Pierre stepped up next to her and lay a light hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Ada…” his voice was gentle. She peered up at him. His gaze was troubled. She tilted her head at him. Pierre wet his lips, a nervous gesture. “You said…you couldn’t do this, anymore?”  
  
Adeline laughed sadly; the sound tugged at his heart. “Pierre, I think we made a mistake.” She grimaced. “That sounds so clichéd…” She hunched her shoulders and averted her gaze. “This break…”  
  
Pierre squeezed her shoulder gently. “No, you were right. We needed this. Still do. You don’t need me. Not like you think you do.”  
  
Adeline rolled her eyes and turned to face him directly. “You don’t believe that.”  
  
Pierre sighed, “Adeline.”  
  
“No, I’m serious. You don’t believe that. You never did. You didn’t want this. I could tell as soon as I suggested it.”  
  
Pierre lowered his head and said softly, “I did it for you. Nothing more. You deserved no less after all the shit’s that happened in your life.” He glanced at her, expression dark. “You deserved better.”  
  
“What?” Adeline scoffed, sounding more sure of herself than she’d ever been, surprising herself a little. “Better than what?  _You_? Pierre, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Her tone was earnest as she tried to convince him. “And I’m not just saying that; it’s the truth.”  
  
Pierre raised his eyebrows. “So, exactly what do you want from me then?”  
  
Adeline sighed as she placed a hand over her belly. “Just…be here.”  
  
Pierre cocked an eyebrow at her then nodded slowly as he glanced toward the doorway again. He could do that. He could be there for her, and the unborn child. Didn’t mean they’d  _be_  together. Just…he’d be there. For her.  
  
He smiled faintly as he murmured softly, “Of course.” Then he tilted his head to the door again. “Let’s go join the others?”  
  
Adeline nodded and finally turned to go back to the living room. Pierre paused for a moment watching her then looked back at Jon who had remained in the background, not interfering.  
  
“Jon?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Everything’s going to be okay, isn’t it?”  
  
Jon just smiled in response and motioned for his brother to head into the party.

 


	85. "Merry Christmas, Ada."

_**Sunday 25th December 2007**_  
  
Pierre groaned and rolled onto his side, only to land hard on the floor, startling himself to wakefulness. He blinked several times while he tried to remember where he was. There were empty bottles of beer scattered across the carpeted floor. Pat was across from him half asleep on a sofa; Mare was snuggled into his side snoring gently.  
  
He propped up on his left elbow and scanned the room. The others were sprawled around the room in various states of sleep. David had fallen asleep across Seb’s lap, much to the chagrin of the other male who looked annoyed even in his own half asleep state. Jeff and Chuck were awake discussing something in low voices – Pierre couldn’t hear them clearly.  
  
There was one person missing, though. Pierre frowned then heard a soft sniffle coming from the sofa he’d fallen off. He twisted around and looked up. Adeline was curled at the end of the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees, head tucked down against them. Her long hair covered her face.  
  
Pierre shifted into a sitting position and licked at his lips carefully before he said in a quiet voice, “Adeline?” Just her name, nothing more.  
  
For a moment it didn’t seem she would respond, but then her voice came from behind the curtain of hair, muffled and tight. “I don’t feel too good…”  
  
Pierre grimaced and got to his feet. He winced and held his hand to his forehead.  
  
“Unf…that’d make two of us…” he muttered as he shuffled back to the sofa and sat next to her. She peered at him, pushing some of the hair from her face. He blinked noting the redness of her eyes; she must’ve been crying.  
  
Adeline mumbled, “I didn’t drink anything…”  
  
Pierre snorted, shaking his head, “I did…several Jacks, I reckon.”  
  
Adeline laughed, but then moaned, clutching at her stomach. “ _Pierre_ …” There was a strangled quality to her voice. “I think I’m going to be sick…”  
  
He leaned over to press the back of his hand against her forehead. Her skin was hot to the touch. Pierre looked around the room to see if he could find anything, just in case she spewed. A wine bucket sat a couple of feet from them on the floor. He stooped down to pick it up and set it in Adeline’s lap. She grasped hold of the rim and stared down into it, breathing deep and slow. Pierre watched her in silence, sitting close enough that he could help her if needed, but not too close that she would feel crowded.  
  
Adeline closed her eyes for several minutes, but as the moments passed and it seemed she wasn’t going to be sick she allowed them to open slightly so she could look at Pierre. He smiled softly at her then leaned back on the sofa.  
  
“Feeling better?”  
  
She nodded and set the bucket down. “It’s this pregnancy…I think.”  
  
Pierre snorted, “Yeah, blame the baby.”  
  
Adeline laughed quietly then sighed, averting her gaze. Now that they were here, like this, she found she had no idea what to say. It was all very well asking Pierre to be there for her, but she had no clue what that was actually going to look like. She didn’t know if she was ready to move back in with him, and it wasn’t as if he’d move in with her while she was still at Pat’s. It wasn’t something she’d really thought through. All she knew was that she loved him and he needed to be part of the child’s life.  
  
“Ada?” Pierre must’ve been thinking along the same lines as her because he asked, “Where do we go from here?”  
  
Adeline blinked, looking at him. “How do you mean?”  
  
Pierre rubbed at his left leg. “I assume you’ll stay with Pat and Mare?”  
  
“I really don’t know, Pierre. I can’t stay there forever…but, I don’t have any place else to go.” She avoided looking at him when she made that statement. Pierre grimaced.  
  
“You could...move back in with me?” His tone curled upwards into a question. He didn’t want to force her into anything. Or make her feel that way, at least.  
  
Adeline bit her bottom lip before she answered hesitantly, “I don’t know…”  
  
“Fuck, Adeline,” Pierre said, frustration becoming evident. He smeared his hand over his face and sank back on his seat. Adeline watched him drag his fingers through his hair then as he slapped his knees. She said nothing, though because she had no idea what to say.  
  
Pierre sighed and tried to stand. His head spun so he sat down again, lowering his head and holding it in his hands.  
  
“Ada,” he murmured, “we have a spare room. You don’t have to sleep with me. Or even see me. We’ll probably be going on tour again, soon.” He glanced up at her to see her reaction. Adeline was frowning at him. “What is it?”  
  
Adeline started to shake her head but stopped herself as she tried figure out how she wanted to answer him. Pierre waited with a patience he never usually exhibited, but with her he was willing to wait for as long as it took. No matter how cliché that seemed.  
  
She cleared her throat several times before letting out a soft sigh.  
  
“If I move back in with you, I don’t think I’d be able to leave again.” Adeline wound a strand of hair around her finger as she spoke softly. “I want to be with you…so bad, but is it the right thing to do?”  
  
Pierre sighed as he lifted his shoulders a little. “I don’t know. I do know that I think it’d be nice. But, heh…life can’t always be nice, right?”  
  
“Right.”  
  
Adeline turned away and looked across the room again. She thought about everything Pat and Mare had done for her while she’d been living with them. The amount of gratitude she had for them was immense. She’d have to thank them somehow. Because, regardless of her relationship with Pierre, she knew she couldn’t stay with them forever.  
  
Returning her gaze to Pierre she decided she had to make a choice, and make it sooner rather than later. She placed her hand over her belly; also her choices would be made for the sake of her unborn child. That much was essential. It didn’t really matter about her own feelings so much. What was best for the baby was what mattered.  
  
“Pierre?”  
  
He blinked at her, having not taken his eyes off her the whole time. “Yeah?”  
  
“Give me a few days…”  
  
“A few days?”  
  
Adeline nodded. “Yeah, to get my things together…and…talk to Pat and Mare…”  
  
Pierre frowned, confusion in his eyes. “And then what?”  
  
She flushed looking down as she whispered, “Well, you said you had room…”  
  
“Oh, right. Yes…we do.” Pierre’s lips lifted in a tentative smile. “So, you think you might come back to my place?”  
  
Adeline nodded again, brow furrowed. “Yes…I think so.” The smile on Pierre’s face unsettled her. Not in a bad way, it just made her aware how much this really meant to her, and obviously to him. She finally smiled back at him as she leaned against the sofa and rubbed absently at her stomach.  
  
Pierre took a deep breath before saying, “That’s…great. That’s really great. Take as much time as you need, though.” He smiled wryly, “Unless the building burns down, it’s not going anywhere.”  
  
She laughed softly and shook her head.  
  
They went quiet after that; Pierre closed his eyes, breathing out roughly; Adeline shifted close to him, still not touching but near enough that she could feel him there beside her. His lips twitched in a soft smile and she blushed even though she knew he couldn’t see her. His hand moved though, reaching for hers, and she allowed him to take hold of hers. He squeezed her hand gently, opening his eyes to look at her.  
  
Pierre murmured, “Hey, by the way…” he paused; she tilted her head at him. He smiled, “Merry Christmas, Ada.”

 


End file.
